Coulée de lave perlée de glace
by Chichichi-Blue
Summary: Il veut se débarrasser des groupies qui lui rendent la vie infernale. Elle a besoin d'aide pour remonter sa moyenne. Ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre. Le problème c'est qu'ils ne s'aiment pas particulièrement. Une alliance improbable. Une relation originale. C'était bien la décision la plus stupide qu'ils n'avaient jamais prise.
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé : **Il veut se débarrasser des groupies qui lui rendent la vie infernale. Elle a besoin d'aide pour remonter sa moyenne. Ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre. Le problème c'est qu'ils ne s'aiment pas particulièrement. Une alliance improbable. Une relation originale. C'était bien la décision la plus stupide qu'ils n'avaient jamais prise.

****Pairing :**** Sasuke Uchiwa x Tenten

**Raiting :** T

****Disclamer : ****L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

****Note : ****Cette fanfiction est vraiment mon petit bébé, je n'ai jamais pris autant de plaisir à écrire que sur_ Coulée de lave perlée de Glace_, alors j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'a moi. Bonne lecture.

* * *

****-Coulée de lave perlée de glace-****

* * *

****-Chapitre 1-****

* * *

**-Playlist -**

**The Kooks – _Bad Habit_**

**The Kooks_ \- Naive _**

**Fleurie - _There's a ghost_**

**Vincent_ \- Her_**

* * *

-Vous m'avez assuré que vous feriez des efforts supplémentaires cette année mademoiselle Inoue, or cela fait déjà trois mois que nous avons repris les cours et vos notes reflètent remarquablement votre manque de travail personnel.

-Je...

-Notamment j'ai vu que vous convoitez l'Université des études étrangères à Tokyo, pensez-vous qu'avec un niveau aussi médiocre, vous serez acceptée ?

Tenten s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres face au ton sec et tranchant de son professeur principal, tout en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard.

-Vous êtes pourtant bien consciente que l'Université de votre choix est particulièrement élitiste.

Tenten acquiesça lentement et tenta d'une voix assurée de se défendre un peu.

-Oui, mais j'ai tout de même d'excellente note en anglais, en chinois et en espag...

-Les langues ne suffiront pas à valider votre dossier scolaire Inoue - l'interrompit sèchement Oto Orochimaru - vos notes en japonais en histoire ainsi qu'en philosophie sont particulièrement décevantes.

Elle n'avait eu pour l'instant qu'une seule note dans chaque matières. Affirmer aussi vite qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance d'être acceptée dans l'université de son choix était un peu exagéré. Il lui restait encore une année entière pour se rattraper pensa la jeune fille. Certes, elle avait un niveau moyen dans certaines matières, mais en ce qui concernait les langues, elle excellait particulièrement et elle en était fière. Bien que pour Monsieur Oto Orochimaru, elle était déjà vouée à l'échec. Tenten l'avait déjà eu l'année dernière en japonais et il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle aurait dû choisir une filière plus professionnelle que générale. Elle avait été profondément vexée, car jusqu'à là, ses autres professeurs avaient toujours vu en elle une élève modèle et sérieuse. Le professeur Oto était, de toute manière, réputé pour être particulièrement sévère et impitoyable. Pour lui, un élève n'atteignant pas les dix-huit de moyenne dans chaque matières était aussi insignifiant qu'un moucheron. Et visiblement, elle faisait intégralement partie à ses yeux à cette catégorie.

-Qu'elle est votre second choix ? Parce que vu vos notes, vous ne pouvez qu'avoir un second choix, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'ai postulé pour l'université d'éducation de Hokkaido, répondit-elle d'une voix atone.

Orochimaru arqua un sourcil et dévisagea froidement la jeune fille debout face à lui comme si, elle venait de déblatérer la pire des absurdités.

-Vous désirez enseigner alors que vous n'êtes même pas capable de comprendre par vous-même des choses d'une simplicité absolue, comment voulez-vous former les futures générations à venir ? Êtes-vous au moins consciente de votre propre niveau, ne devriez-vous pas réévaluer vos compétences ?

Les épaules de Tenten s'affaissèrent face à cette constatation. En effet, elle n'était pas la meilleure élève de leur promotion, mais elle travaillait tout de même comme une acharnée. Elle n'avait peut-être pas la bonne méthode, mais dire aussi facilement qu'elle était naturellement bête...c'était vraiment blessant. Tenten se contenta néanmoins d'encaisser ses remarques sans ciller. Il était de toute façon inutile de chercher à discuter avec lui. Oto Orochimaru avait toujours raison quoiqu'il advienne.

-Je vous conseille de vous améliorer rapidement, sinon vous pourrez toujours aller postuler dans un fast-food, ils ne doivent pas chercher des lumières pour servir leur client. Enfin bref, vous pouvez disposer et pendant que vous y êtes ,appelez moi Monsieur Inuzuka, j'ai quelques comptes à lui rendre.

* * *

-Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps, j'meurs de faim moi ?

-J'étais avec Monsieur Oto qui m'a clairement fait comprendre que j'allais rater ma vie, maugréa Tenten en s'asseyant près de Lee.

-Il dit ça à tout le monde Tenten, tu sais bien qu'il n'est jamais content !

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel. Comment expliquer à Lee le garçon le plus optimiste de la planète que d'une certaine manière le professeur Oto n'avait pas entièrement tort.

-Et s'il avait raison ? Et si j'étais au final incapable de poursuivre mes études et que je vais finir ma vie dans un fast-food ?

-Ben y'a plein de gens qui sont heureux comme ça, fit-il en haussant les épaules, c'est pas la mort tu sais, y'a plein de gens dans le monde qui souffre pour d'autre raison, comme la famine, les guerres...

-Mais Lee je ne veux pas aller dans un fast-food, je veux, j'en sais rien... j'ai envie d'avoir un brillant avenir, une multitude de possibilités, partir à l'étranger, connaitre de nouvelle chose, de nouvelle culture, prouver à Oto-sensei que je suis à la hauteur !

-Alors donne toi les moyens pour y parvenir, avec de la volonté Tenten rien n'est impossible ! Tout est dans la vo-lon-té !

La jeune fille soupira. Elle en avait de la volonté. Elle était déterminée, mais l'être et mettre en pratique était deux choses bien distinctes. Elle avait beau avoir toute la volonté du monde lorsqu'elle commençait à réviser sa philosophie et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre plus de deux lignes tous ses efforts s'envolaient en vain et elle retournait à des activités bien plus simplistes. Comme le dessin. Tenten adorait dessiner. Des personnages de manga, des paysages fantasmagoriques, des caricatures et plein d'autre chose. Si seulement philosopher était aussi facile que dessiner elle serait la première de sa classe. Soupirant encore une fois, Tenten finit par se rendre compte que quelqu'un manquait à leur table.

-Où est Hinata ?

Lee haussa les épaules tout en sortant un bento de son sac avec un sourire gourmand. Tenten balaya la classe du regard et fronça les sourcils. À sa montre il était midi trente.

-Elle est toujours en avance d'habitude.

-Elle avait sport avec Gai-sensei ce matin. Tu sais bien qu'elle fatigue vite et que du coup elle traîne beaucoup après. Elle n'a pas la passion du sport et c'est très important pour tenir avec Gai-sensei !

Tenten esquissa un petit sourire en pensant à leur professeur d'éducation physique. Il les poussait toujours à bout, à puiser dans leurs retranchements, à faire d'eux des sportifs de haut niveau. Or la délicate Hinata préférait de loin étudier calmement dans son coin que de courir des heures et heures sur un terrain ensoleillé. Pour Tenten courir, nager, s'essouffler jusqu'à l'épuisement avait toujours été un pure plaisir. De nature garçon manqué, elle avait passé son enfance à grimper dans les arbres avec ses cousins, à faire d'immense chasse aux trésors, à ne jamais rester enfermer. Elle comprenait alors difficilement la réticence d'Hinata pour cette matière qu'elle considérait comme étant la meilleure de toute.

-Moi en tout cas je n'en peux plus, tu m'excusera mais je vais de ce pas dévorer mon repas !

Lee planta ses baguettes dans une boulette de viande, plus communément appelé tsukune et la dévora goulûment . Tenten ne put entamer son repas bien trop préoccupé par le retard de son amie d'habitude si ponctuelle. Quand bien même elle aurait traîné dans les vestiaires, Hinata finissait à onze heure, elle n'avait pas pu prendre une heure et demie pour se changer.

-C'est tout de même étrange, elle est toujours à l'heure, la seule fois où elle est arrivée en retard c'était lorsque...

Ses prunelles s'écarquillèrent et sans un mot de plus elle se leva subitement de sa chaise. Elle couru à en perdre à haleine jusqu'au vestiaire des filles, bousculant au passage quelques lycéens. Arrivée au vestiaire, elle ouvrit la porte à la dérobée et y découvrit Hinata enfiler ses vêtements tout en pleurnichant faiblement.

-Hinata, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Ne me dis pas qu'elle a encore recommencé ? S'inquiéta Tenten tout en la prenant par les épaules.

Hinata renifla bruyamment et n'osa pas la regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait terriblement honte de sa faiblesse et d'être toujours obligé de compter sur la protection de sa meilleure amie. Forcée par ses parents d'aller dans la filière scientifique, Hinata s'était retrouvée dans la même classe que celle que l'on surnomme Reine-De-Pique et subissait un peu plus chaque jour sa méchanceté.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? Demanda Tenten dont la colère commençait à lui brûler les veines.

-Rie..rien du tout, je, j'ai juste pris un peu plus de temps.

-Hinata tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire, fit Tenten en resserrant l'emprise de ses mains sur l'épaule de son amie, alors dis-moi ce que cette garce de Yamanaka t'as encore fait pour que j'aille lui régler son compte !

* * *

-Ino, je trouve cela tellement incroyable que ton père te fasse à ce point confiance pour organiser une soirée sans sa présence, moi mes parents ne le voudraient jamais !

Ino Yamanaka ou Reine-De-Pic ramena délicatement une mèche dorée derrière son oreille et offrit à son «amie» un sourire resplendissant.

-Papa pense qu'il est tout à fait naturel que de temps en temps je puisse me détendre.

-Enfin on ne va pas se plaindre après tout, minauda une jeune fille aussi blonde que la Yamanaka, pour une fois qu'on pourra assister à une vrai fête.

Ino apporta à ses lèvres pulpeuses une gorgée de jus d'orange avant de ricaner sournoisement.

-Tu fais référence à celle de Kimichiki ? Chérie, ce n'est même pas la peine de comparer ce désastre à celui de ma soirée qui sera en bonne et du forme : La Soirée de l'Année.

-Tu es si cool Ino, susurra l'une de ses amies tout en papillonnant des cils envers celle qu'elle considérait comme leur reine.

Ino avait toujours eu une facilité déconcertante pour se faire aimer. De la maternelle au lycée, elle avait conservé le même cercle d'amie. Des jeunes filles toute blondes et qui n'avaient jamais osé remettre en question sa parole. C'était aussi à cause du fait qu'elle n'avait aucun problème à causer du mal. Ino fonctionnait de manière très simple, soit elle aimait quelqu'un et dans ce cas elle le faisait privilégier de sa bonté soit elle ne l'aimait pas et dans ce cas, cette malheureuse personne se trouvait assaillie par sa cruauté. Une cruauté inébranlable et dont elle n'avait jamais ressenti une seule once de culpabilité. Sa cour admirait à la fois sa personnalité et craignait en même ses représailles. Ino avait le monde entre ses mains et jusqu'à lors rien ne lui avait fait autant plaisir. Elle avait pleinement conscience de l'hypocrisie de sa cour et adorait faire semblant elle aussi de les apprécier, cependant elle attendait toujours avec une patience presque religieuse que l'une d'entre elles finissent par craquer et qu'ainsi elle puisse y jeter son dévolue. En attendant, assise sur un tapis à l'ombre d'un arbre dans la cour du lycée, elle sirotait consciencieusement le fait qu'elle n'avait qu'à bouger le petit doigt pour que ses charmantes demoiselles face tout ce qu'elle désire.

-TOI !

Ino Yamanaka plissa ses yeux et tourna la tête vers la voix stridente qui venait de la héler. Tenten traversait au pas de course la cour du bahut tout en la pointant du doigt.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi répugnante ?

La Yamanaka haussa un sourcil blond parfaitement épilée avant de se lever pour faire face à son adversaire. Elle dépassait d'une bonne tête Tenten et prenait un malin plaisir à la regarder de haut.

-Je te demande pardon ? C'est à moi à qui tu fais référence lorsque tu emploies le mot répugnant, devrais-je te rappeler qu'il te sied parfaitement ?

-Ne me la fais pas à moi sale blondasse, je sais très bien ce que tu as fait à Hinata !

-Oh je vois, rétorqua platement Ino tout en analysant les ongles de sa main droite, tu es venu me traiter de tous les noms sales que ta bouche de mocheté peut déblatérer avant de me menacer une fois de plus pour partir avec un regard de haine, vas-y fais-le qu'on en finisse j'ai cours dans un quart d'heure.

Tenten serra imperceptiblement ses poings face au ton ennuyé et monocorde de la Reine-De-Pique aux yeux céans.

-Tu es pitoyable Yamanaka, toujours à t'acharner contre les plus faibles, pourquoi ne t'attaques donc tu pas à des gens comme moi ? Est-ce parce qu'au final tu aurais peur de perdre ?

-Ou de me salir les mains idiote, tu ne t'ais jamais dit que peut-être j'aurai trop peur d'être contaminé par tes microbes.

-Putain comme oses-tu...

-Oh que de grand mot Inoue, enfin cela n'a rien d'étonnant qu'une mocheté dise des choses sales, n'est-ce pas les filles ?

Les blondes approuvèrent tout en s'esclaffant méchamment. Les perles azures d'Ino détaillèrent scrupuleusement Tenten alors que celle-ci la fusillait de ses perles chocolatées.

-Dis moi quand est-ce que tu t'occuperas de ton apparence, c'est une mode chez toi d'avoir l'air d'un chiffon ? Trancha Ino tout en la snobant du regard.

Tenten fronça les sourcils. Ino avait toujours tendance à dire la vérité. Celle qui faisait mal. Celle qui blessait profondément. En ce qui concernait Tenten, Ino avait toujours eu l'habitude de mettre en avant son manque évident de féminité. Aujourd'hui était un jour comme un autre, Tenten avait revêtu l'uniforme réglementaire et coiffée sa tignasse brune en deux chignons symétriques. Elle n'était ni maquillée, ni minutieusement coiffée comme la cour d'Ino.

-Ne change pas de sujet Yamanaka et répond à ma question, pourquoi as-tu trouvé nécessaire de cacher les vêtements d'Hinata dans les vestiaires des garçons ?

La cour d'Ino ricana, alors que la leader prit l'une de ses mèches blondes entre ses doigts d'un air profondément ennuyée.

-Je pimentais juste sa vie de prude petite fille riche, tu n'as jamais remarqué qu'elle ne fréquente jamais les mecs, je suis sûre qu'elle est encore vierge, personnellement je me sentais obligé de donner un petit coup de pouce !

-Elle n'a pas besoin d'une quelconque aide de ta part Yamanaka, elle a dû attendre des plombs pour qu'ils soient tous sortis !

-Mais si moi je ne le fais pas, qui l'aidera ? Surement pas toi, parce que soyons franc, toi non plus on peut pas dire que tu es vraiment un quelconque succès auprès des garçons. Tu dois être encore vierge non ?

Tenten rougie furieusement et ouvrit la bouche dans l'espoir de dire quelque chose mais Ino la coupa brutalement.

-Évidement que tu dois l'être, jusqu'à là personne n'a été aussi con pour essayer de sortir avec toi, à moins d'être complètement – Ino plissa des yeux avant de dire sèchement - aveugle.

-Et toi alors ? Ils doivent être réellement stupides pour ne pas voir à quel point tu es superficielle et cruelle !

-Oh t'as raison, je suis vraiment qu'une sale petite garce, j'irai probablement brûler dans les flammes de l'enfer !

-Comment peux-tu être aussi odieuse ? N'as-tu donc pas honte ?

Ino esquissa un sourire narquois face à la mine dégoûtée de Tenten.

-Oh et suis-je censée éprouver une quelconque culpabilité pour être ce que je suis ? Toi par contre tu devrais te sentir coupable d'être aussi laide et sans aucune personnalité. Ça te fais quoi Inoue de savoir que personne ne veut de toi ?

Tenten n'était pas reconnue pour sa patience légendaire et de la patience envers la Yamanaka elle en avait usé. Alors sans perdre plus de temps, elle plaqua violemment Ino contre l'arbre et appuya son avant-bras gauche contre sa gorge. Celle-ci nullement effrayée se contenta de ricaner alors que sa cour, elle, dévisageait avec horreur Tenten.

-Vas-y qu'est-ce que tu attends mocheté, frappe-moi, fais-moi saigner, montre-moi qui est la plus forte, susurra Ino tout en plongeant son regard dans celui enragé de Tenten qui agacée au plus au point brandissait son poing.

-Le terme abjection te scierais parfaitement, tu ne trouves pas ? murmura Ino avec un sourire carnassier.

Tenten abattit son poing mais celui-ci ne s'écrasa pas sur le jolie minois de la blonde mais contre l'écorce de l'arbre. Elle la relâcha tout en secouant ses doigts endoloris.

-Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec toi ! Cracha Tenten avant de lui tourner le dos.

Ino Yamanaka se laissa glisser le long de l'arbre avec néanmoins un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Parce que c'était ça d'être la fille du directeur, c'était de régner sans craindre quoique se soit sur le malheurs des autres. Elle pouvait faire autant de mal qu'elle le souhaitait, personne n'oserait réellement le faire contre elle. C'était ça le pouvoir. Un pouvoir que seul la Reine-De-Pique détenait .

* * *

-Elle m'énerve ! Bordel j'ai été à deux doigts de la cogner ! Rah j'aurai dû le faire, j'aurai dû lui refaire le portrait à cette..cette..cette sale petite garce !

Tenten faisait les cents pas rageusement devant Hinata qui grignotait lentement un sandwich.

-Je suis désolée Tenten, murmura la Hyuga.

-Ne t'excuse pas ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Putain si j'avais pas un bulletin scolaire aussi merdique je l'aurai défoncée !

Tenten se prit la tête entre les mains avant de gémir de rage.

-Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit la fille du directeur ? Bordel si elle avait été la fille de quelqu'un d'autre, je lui aurait cassé la gueule !

Hinata écarquilla imperceptiblement ses prunelles opalines avant de sourire tendrement.

-Tu ne l'aurais pas fait Tenten.

Tenten la dévisagea intriguée.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Tu es bien trop gentille, tu n'as jamais frappé personne.

Tenten mit ses mains sur ses hanches et fronça les sourcils.

-C'est faux ! J'ai déjà frappé des garçons !

-C'était tes cousins et vous jouiez !

-Quand bien même ! Je sais me défendre et j'aurai très bien pu faire ravaler à Yamanaka ses paroles si la frapper ne m'aurait pas coûter bien plus que quelques secondes de plaisir intense !

En effet depuis que la matriarche Yamanaka était morte, son père, Inoichi Yamanaka, avait fait d'elle la perle de ses yeux et Ino obtenait toujours tout ce qu'elle convoitait. Au grand damne de Tenten.

-Quand je serai diplômé , je te jure que je lui ferai manger ses cheveux par le nez !

Hinata resta silencieuse face à la fureur de son amie. Elle savait pertinemment que Tenten ne le ferait pas. Tenten ne faisait de mal à personne et avait toujours la fâcheuse habitude de voler au secours d'autrui. C'était plus fort qu'elle.

-Merci quand même, fit Hinata avec un sourire, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

-Et moi sans toi, reprit Tenten en s'asseyant auprès d'elle.

-Comment ça ? Je...je ne fais que t'attirer des ennuis !

-Meuh non et puis tu es la seule fille dans tout le bahut à m'accepter comme je suis, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait du bien !

Elles se sourirent mutuellement. Hinata Hyuga était en effet comparable à n'importe qu'elle fille du lycée. Elle aimait prendre soin d'elle, elle aimait faire du shopping, parler de garçon, faire des photos alors que Tenten était absolument contre toute cette procédure. Elle avait alors du mal à se faire comprendre par les autres filles et attiser leur attention. Hinata pourtant depuis qu'elle la connaissait , c'est à dire des lustres, n'avait jamais été dérangée par sa personnalité. Au contraire, d'une certaine manière elles se complétaient toutes les deux.

-Oh mais dis-moi Tenten tu as mangé au moins ?

-Hein ? Ah non, je n'ai pas eu le temps . Bah de toute façon je n'ai plus faim, en plus j'ai raté mes onigris ce matin, j'étais en retard.

Hinata observa pensive Tenten qui lui offrit un immense sourire. Tenten vivait et se débrouillait la plupart du temps toute seule. Sa mère hôtesse de l'air n'était pas souvent à la maison et son père vivait en Espagne depuis six ans avec sa nouvelle compagne. Tenten allait le voir une fois par an durant les vacances d'été.

-Tenten ?

-Hum.

-Je ne veux plus que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, je peux me débrouiller toute seule !

Tenten observa longuement son amie et lui fit un petit sourire. Hinata était aussi fragile qu'une orchidée. Le jour où elle cessera de la protéger, c'est que ce jour là Hinata aura trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire. Quelqu'un qui la protégerait pour la vie . En attendant Tenten était là pour elle.

* * *

-Est-ce que...Est-ce que...hum...

Face au bégaiement aussi agaçant qu'incessant Sasuke Uchiwa fixa d'un air profondément ennuyé une élève de deuxième année tenter de lui déclarer sa flamme.

-Je..Je...Je me demandais...Si...si...Enfin si...

Il soupira bruyamment et sans attendre la fin poursuivit son chemin. Tant pis pour elle si elle se vexait, elle n'avait pas qu'à venir l'emmerder. Il était tranquillement assis à sa table, entrain de lire comme presque tous les midis lorsque cette petite pimbêche avait cru bon de venir le déranger. N'avait-elle pas entendu dire qu'il ne sortait avec personne parce qu'il ne tolérait personne à par lui-même. Les lycéennes l'avaient surnommé Cœur-De-Glace, parce que jusqu'à là, il n'avait jamais accepté aucune proposition. Et pourtant elles continuaient de lui de sortir avec elles. Comme si le fait de paraître si désintéressé et intouchable les excitées encore plus. C'était comme un jeu pour elles. Un jeu que l'une d'entre elles s'étaient promis de gagner. Des lettres d'amours, des emails, des demandes farfelues et même des supplications il en encaissait tous les jours. Pourtant Sasuke Uchiwa se fichait du monde comme pas possible. Le monde lui par contre s'enrageait à le coller au cul. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ces conneries, il devait étudier, se concentrer sur son avenir. Il devait partir de chez lui le plus vite possible et s'éclipser de ses obligations très rapidement. S'enfoncer dans une relation, perdre toute liberté était pour lui le pire des supplices.

-SASUKE !

Il rumina irrité qu'elle ne lui fiche pas une bonne fois pour toute la paix. Cette fille lui demandait tous les deux jours la même chose. Était-elle masochiste ? Elle savait très bien qu'il dirait non. Elles le savaient toutes.

-Je t'aime Sasuke ! Je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps, je...Voudrais-tu sortir avec moi ?

Sans se retourner, et sans même la regarder il savait qu'elle l'implorait du regard.

-Tu voudrais que je sortes avec toi par pitié.

La jeune fille sursauta, étonnée que pour une fois il daigne lui répondre quelque chose.

-Je...je...je

-Arrête de parler , c'est extrêmement énervant, tout comme toi d'ailleurs ! Tiqua t-il froidement tout en lui lançant un regard hautain.

Incapable de dire quoique se soit sans bégayer de nouveau la jeune fille baissa les yeux. Sans lui accorder un regard de plus, il s'enfonça dans le couloir à la recherche d'un coin tranquille.

* * *

-Putain ! T'as compris un truc à l'exercice quatre toi ? Perso j'ai répondu en freestyle, advienne que pourra ! S'exclama Kiba Inuzuka en frottant le tableau avec une éponge.

-Ouais, enfin j'ai tenté un truc quoi, marmonna Tenten qui depuis leur interrogation surprise en Histoire avait le morale dans les chaussettes.

Elle avait très mal commencé sa journée avec le discours peu encourageant de Mr Oto, suivit de près par l'agaçante altercation avec Ino et enfin après le déjeuner qu'elle n'avait pas pu apprécier être confronté à un devoir particulièrement barbare. Oui c'était le mot, puisque qu'étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment révisé, elle avait répondu à très peu de question. Et puis de toute façon, qui aujourd'hui se préoccupait encore de l'antiquité romaine ?

-Au fait, à toi aussi il t'a fait la moral Oto-sensei, parce que bordel il m'a passé un savon ce mec, à croire que j'suis plus con que la normal !

Tenten n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'elle soulevait les chaises pour les mettre sur les tables.

-Tenten tu m'écoutes ? Demanda Kiba.

-Oui oui à moi aussi il m'a - elle replaça une mèche derrière son oreille - fait la moral.

-C'est un dictateur ce mec, c'est pas possible ! Attend si tu l'écoutais tu devrais passer ta vie à bosser, non mais merde, y'a des limites quoi !

Tenten se contenta d'hocher de la tête. Kiba assumait très bien le fait de ne pas être doué dans chaque matières et de ne pas être accepté dans l'université de son choix. De toute façon il avait un plan B. Reprendre l'entreprise familiale, un petit commerce qui marchait plutôt bien. Pour Tenten c'était différent. Elle avait une certaine fierté et ne supportait pas l'échec. Elle avait toujours était de nature compétitrice, être refoulé aux examens ou ne pas être accepté à l'université de son choix ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire.

-Hey dis-moi il fout quoi Uchiwa, ça fait des plombs qu'il est allé chercher la serpillière ! Se plaignit Kiba en fixant l'encadrement de la porte.

Tenten haussa les épaules. Elle ne faisait aucunement attention à lui. Bien que pour la plupart des filles, Sasuke était leur priorité principale pour Tenten il était de loin le dernier de ses problèmes. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il participait aux tâches ménagères avec eux aujourd'hui. De toute façon, Kiba monopolisait toujours son attention avec des sujets de conversation qui n'en finissaient pas.

-Tu voudrais pas aller le chercher ?

-Hein ?! Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas ?

-Parce que je supporte pas ce type, à chaque fois j'ai terriblement envie de le cogner !

-T'es chiant Kiba !

Ledit Kiba se contenta de la gratifier d'un sourire lorsqu'elle partit à la recherche de l'Uchiwa. Tout en marchant, elle pensa qu'elle devrait arrêter de céder aussi facilement aux requêtes de l'Inuzuka. Il fallait que celui-ci apprenne à maîtriser sa colère tout de même. Alors qu'elle allait s'engager dans un couloir vide, elle entendit ce qui s'avérait être une déclaration d'amour pour le moins passionnée.

-Sasuke est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? Tu..tu n'es pas obligé de répondre maintenant,tu sais, tu peux prendre tout..tout le temps qu'il te faudra, mais..mais il faut que tu saches que..que..que...

-Je n'ai pas toute la journée, la coupa froidement Sasuke.

-Que je t'aime de tout mon cœur depuis l'école élémentaire ! Depuis le jour où tu as remporté le concours de poème, tu sais celui qui parlait du printemps !

Inconsciemment Tenten se mit à sourire chaudement face à cette remarque. Cette fille devait avoir eu tout le courage du monde pour lui dire enfin ce qu'elle ressentait. Tenten eut un pincement au cœur, en pensant qu'elle était loin d'avoir se courage. Autant elle était capable d'affronter les pires crasses du monde autant avouer ses sentiments au garçon qu'elle aimait se révéler être un véritable défit qu'elle n'avait jamais pu surmonter.

-Je m'en fous.

Tenten perdit son sourire en même temps que la jeune fille qui avait fait sa déclaration. Sasuke avait lentement mit ses mains dans ses poches et avait plissé dédaigneusement ses yeux.

-Mais...

-Je t'ai dis que je n'en avais rien à foutre, alors fiche moi la paix !

La jeune fille resta bouche bée et ne bougea durant quelques petites secondes, le temps de réaliser ce que l'Uchiwa venait de lui dire. Puis elle porta subitement ses mains à sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot et se mit à courir en direction de Tenten qu'elle bouscula sans le faire exprès. Tenten coula vers elle un triste regard compatissant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers Sasuke, dont les iris encre de chine la détaillaient impassibles. Il la scrutait de haut en bas et elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

-Kiba voulait savoir ce que tu faisais et...

Elle était incapable de formuler une phrase correcte pour la seule et bonne raison qu'elle était encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de voir et d'entendre. Comment avait-il pu sans pitié rejeter les sentiments de cette pauvre fille ? De plus, ses yeux qui la transcendaient de toute part la perturbée énormément. Comment pouvait-on avoir un regard aussi froid ?

-Pourquoi vous avez toujours du mal à finir vos phrases, vous , les filles, c'est tellement exaspérant, lâcha t-il sans douceur.

Tenten écarquilla imperceptiblement ses prunelles. Et lui alors, ne pas paraître aussi insensible et dédaigneux c'était aussi trop demandé ? Elle serra les poings et se mordit le creux de la joue pour ne pas l'envoyer bouler sur le champs.

Face à son silence, Sasuke commença à s'en aller sans lui accorder un regard de plus. Mais c'est lorsqu' il la dépassa de quelques pas que Tenten se tourna brusquement vers lui. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas ce mêler de ça, ce n'était pas ses affaires, c'était celle de Sasuke Uchiwa. Mais on ne refaisait pas Tenten Inoue. Oh non pas du tout.

-Tu aurais dû être plus gentil avec elle !

Il s'arrêta subitement, se tourna vers Tenten et la dévisagea avec un regard polaire. L'Inoue affronta son regard sans broncher. Il ne lui faisait pas peur.

-Tu as vraiment été horrible avec elle, tu crois que c'est facile d'avouer à quelqu'un ses sentiments ? Il lui a sans doute fallu tout le courage du monde pour te le dire et toi tu...

Si les regards auraient pu tuer Tenten serait morte sur le champ. Il la toisait de haut comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire objet.

-De quoi je me mêle ? grinça l'Uchiwa avant de reprendre sa marche.

Tenten ne répondit pas, pleinement consciente qu'elle n'avait pas de mot à dire. Pourtant une rage sourde grandissait en elle. Il se croyait bien trop supérieur aux autres alors qu'il n'avait pas lieu d'être.

-Cela ne te fait donc rien !? ragea t-elle.

Sasuke qui lui avait tourné le dos, s'arrêta pour la seconde fois et la foudroya du regard.

-Encore une fois de quoi je me mêle ? Ce n'est en aucun cas ton problème Inoue, alors contente toi de t'occuper de tes affaires !

-Mais tu as été si froid avec elle ! T'étais pas obligée d'accepter ses sentiments, mais j'en sais rien moi, au moins, au moins lui dire avec douceur que tu n'en voulais pas, tu la traité comme un chien !

Sasuke arqua l'un de ses sourcils face au ton de reproche de Tenten. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait à la fin ? Ils ne s'étaient jamais adressés la parole. _Elle_ ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole et lorsqu'elle le faisait enfin c'était pour le réprimander.

-Je traite qui je veux comme un chien Inoue, ça c'est mon problème alors ton point vue tu peux te le mettre où je le pense !

Tenten serrait tellement fortement ses petits poings que ses phalanges étaient devenues toutes blanches. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi la totalité des filles du bahut avaient eu le coup de foudre pour lui. A ces yeux il n'était vraiment qu'un petit scélérat.

-Tu es si arrogant et imbus de toi même, tu ne mérites vraiment pas une seule once d'amour de toutes tes groupies, dit-elle dans un souffle. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'elles peuvent toutes te trouver.

Tenten crut déceler dans les yeux de Sasuke une lueur de surprise. Cependant cette lueur fut bien vite remplacer par un mépris totale. Sans un mot de plus il lui tourna le dos, alors qu'elle frissonnait de dégoût.

* * *

Sasuke n'avait jamais perdu son temps. Il le passait la plus part du temps à étudier rigoureusement. Il n'avait pas d'activité qui lui procurait un quelconque bien-être, tout était en vu et pour qu'il s'enrichisse intellectuellement et qu'il soit toujours le meilleur. Il apprenait le russe, le français ainsi que le coréen en dehors des cours, se rendait régulièrement à la médiathèque pour approfondir ses connaissances, pratiquait de la musique mais encore une fois dans le but de se faire remarquer en tant que génie et non par pure plaisir. Il n'avait jamais rien fait par plaisir, toute sa vie avait été organisé par son père qui visait à faire de lui, le fils parfait. Rattrapant par là, le désastre qu'avait causé son aîné qui avait préféré quitter la maison. C'est pourquoi comme chaque soir, alors qu'il attendait que son chauffeur vienne le chercher, il occupait ses dix minutes de temps perdu à relire ses cours.

-T'as vie est vraiment et indéniablement barbante Uchiwa.

Sasuke ne releva pas la remarque, ni ne détacha son regard de son livre. Ino qui avait rejeté sa longue chevelure brillante par dessus son épaule s'approcha près de lui.

-Je n'aimerai pas vivre la même vie que toi, ça doit tellement être ennuyant.

-En parlant de ma vie, quand cesseras-tu de t'immiscer à chaque fois que tu en as l'occasion ? S'agaça t-il.

-Tu devrais au moins profiter que moi j'essaye d'avoir une véritable conversation avec toi, trancha Ino, si je devais m'abaisser à faire comme toutes ces petites pimbêches et te déclarer ma flamme à chaque fois que je te croise , je perdrais vraiment toute ma crédibilité.

-Pour perdre une quelconque crédibilité Yamanaka, il faudrait déjà que tu en es une !

Ino le regarda de haut en bas et fit claquer sa langue.

-Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis Uchiwa.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que je pourrais très bien faire de ta vie un enfer juste en claquant des doigts.

-Comme j'ai peur, lança ironiquement Sasuke tout en continuant sa lecture.

-Tu ne devrais pas me prendre à la légère tu sais, parce que si je commence à lancer la rumeur que comme quoi Monsieur Coeur-de-glace cherche une petite amie pour faire fondre son cœur, tu pourras être sûr et certain que chacune de tes groupies s'acharnera à te déclarer leur flamme et donc de faire de tes journées un véritable cauchemar.

Sasuke finit par soupirer bruyamment alors qu'Ino esquissait un sourire satisfait.

-Tu es terriblement agaçante quand tu t'y mets.

-Je sais merci, fit-elle avec un sourire. Tu sais, moi, je pense que tu devrais profiter de cette situation pendant que tu es encore beau et jeune parce que je suis sûre qu'un jour tu finiras par le regretter.

-T'es sérieuse ?

-Absolument, déclara d'un ton tout à fait naturel la Yamanaka, regarde moi, les filles me haïssent mais les garçons me vénèrent tellement que je peux leur faire faire tout ce que je veux.

Sasuke resta silencieux pendant qu'Ino continuait sur sa lancée :

-Les filles auront beau crier et affirmer que je suis une garce, cela n'empêchera pas les garçons de continuer de ramper à mes pieds et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je suis extrêmement belle et irrésistiblement intouchable. Tant que je serais libre comme l'air, je continuerai d'attiser l'attention et l'admiration des garçons. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne, on aime tous ce qu'on ne peut pas avoir. C'est toujours plus attirant. Bon maintenant si tu permets je vais aller rejoindre mon père, bye Uchiwa.

Sasuke la regarda partir du coin de l'œil. Ino avait beau être une excentrique jeune fille, elle n'en avait pas néanmoins des idées de génie. Sasuke sourit sournoisement, il avait enfin trouvé comment se débarrasser de toute ses agaçantes groupies.

* * *

**N'hésiter surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :). **


	2. Chapter 2

****\- Coulée de lave perlée de glace -****

* * *

****-Chapitre 2 -****

* * *

**-Playlist -**

**Jerry Folk - _To my soul _**

**Jaymes Young_ \- Northern lights_**

**Pim Stones_\- Neon Lights_**

* * *

-Tu ne voudrais pas aller au cinéma avec moi ce week-end Hinata ? demanda Tenten tout en jouant à un jeu sur son portable.

La jeune Hyuga aux prunelles opalines qui amenait une boulette de riz à l'aide de ses baguettes à ses lèvres suspendit son geste. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Tenten qui prenait un malin plaisir à dégommer des monstres virtuels sur son téléphone.

-Je ne pourrais pas désolée, dit-elle en déniant de la tête.

-Oh dommage - répliqua aussitôt Tenten en délaissant sa tuerie pour porter son attention sur son amie - Pourquoi t'as un truc de prévu ?

-Hum...non..rien..rien de bien vraiment important, bafouilla Hinata tout en rougissant.

-Alors tu peux venir avec moi si ce n'est pas si important que ça ! Allez viens ! Ça nous fera du bien !

Hinata tritura nerveusement ses doigts. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait dire la vérité ou pas à Tenten. L'Inoue était particulièrement de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis son altercation avec l'Uchiwa et la Yamanaka et ceux ci ne lui avaient plus adressé la parole. Elle avait particulièrement réussi son bento ce matin et cerise sur le gâteau, cette après-midi sa mère rentrait enfin de son travail. Tenten avait tellement hâte de retrouver sa mère, cela faisait plus de trois jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue.

-Alors ? insista l'Inoue.

-Ce...c'est que...C'est un repas de famille.

Tenten qui s'apprêtait à lui trouver maintes raisons pour venir avec elle ferma la bouche aussi sec. Elle savait que les Hyuga étaient particulièrement sévères sur ce qu'ils appelaient "repas de famille". Pour eux, ils s'agissaient de réunir au grand complet la famille une fois tout les deux mois pour constater de la qualité de vie de chacun et ainsi d'en critiquer les pires défauts.

-Oh, tiens donc si tôt, d'habitude vous...

-Neji doit rencontrer sa fiancée ! Clama Hinata .

Tenten resta bêtement bouche bée. Son cœur s'était mis sur arrêt. Neji avait une fiancée.

-Dé..désolée, je..je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça, pardon !

Petit à petit Tenten referma la bouche et papillonna des paupières. Le choc encaissé, elle s'humecta les lèvres avant de se forcer à sourire.

-Non au contraire, je...je suis vraiment...vraiment contente pour lui.

Le sourire qu'elle donna à Hinata était horriblement faux . Tenten était amoureuse de Neji depuis des années et elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments. Ni même de lui adresser la parole. Les seuls mots qu'ils échangeaient n'étaient que des formules de politesse. De toute façon, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé ni fait attention à elle. Elle était juste la meilleure amie d'Hinata c'est tout. Il devait sans doute avoir oublié son existence depuis qu'il était à l'université maintenant. Et le fait qu'il ait maintenant une fiancée n'arrangerait rien à tout ça. Tenten supposa que sa fiancée devait être aussi belle, élégante et intelligente que lui. Une à sa hauteur. Une à son image. D'une certaine manière Tenten avait toujours su que cela se finirait comme ça. Mais la douleur qu'elle avait anticipé n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'elle ressentait maintenant. Une douleur lancinante qui lui lacéré littéralement la poitrine.

-Tenten.

Elle sursauta face au ton inquiet d'Hinata. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était perdu dans ses pensées.

-Je t'assure que je suis contente pour lui ! Et puis si tu ne peux pas tant pis, je demanderai à Lee, il est toujours libre de toute façon !

Tenten s'efforça de parler beaucoup, de passer de sujet en sujet pour ne pas fondre en larme devant la Hyuga. Parce qu'il y avait bien une chose que Tenten ne faisait jamais, c'était de montrer à qui que se soit sa fragilité.

* * *

Elle avait beau essayer elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier ce que Hinata lui avait confié. Cette réalité désagréable qui lui faisait bien plus de mal qu'elle ne le voudrait. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle donc rien dit ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eu le courage de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait à la folie ? Pourquoi était-elle aussi lâche ? Pourquoi l'amour devait-il être au final si compliqué ?

-Inoue, quelle sont les mesures qu'a prise la Chine pour l'environnement ?

Tenten releva subitement la tête pour rencontrer le regard insistant de son professeur d'Histoire-Géographie. N'ayant absolument rien suivit du cours, elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure tout en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Euh, eh bien, hum,...

Elle baissa rapidement les yeux sur son manuel mais se traita mentalement d'imbécile en réalisant qu'elle s'était trompée avec celui de Japonais.

-J'attends.

-Je crois qu'elle, hum, en faite, elle a dû...

-Ces dernières années la Chine a pris toutes sorte de mesure d'aménagement de l'environnement tel qu'un programme écologique mondialement réputé, connu sous le nom de " Travaux de protection des forets naturelles et de construction des écrans forestiers dans le Nord-Est, le Nord et le Nord-Ouest" ainsi que...

Tenten aurait volontiers remercier chaleureusement son sauveur, s'il ne s'agissait pas de Sasuke Uchiwa, qui avait sans grand effort fournit une réponse au professeur qui s'en trouva satisfait. Néanmoins il l'avait tout de même fait. D'habitude, il ne répondait jamais lorsque leur enseignant interrogeait quelqu'un d'autre. Sasuke les laissait se faire réprimander pour leur manque de travail personnel. Tenten laissa ses yeux se poser sur la nuque de l'Uchiwa avant de secouer la tête. Il était sans cœur et cruel, il n'avais pas fait cela en vu de l'aider, il avait juste répondu parce qu'elle avait dû l'agacer à force de bredouiller. Il l'avait dit la dernière fois, qu'il trouvait cela particulièrement agaçant lorsqu'elle ne finissait pas ses phrases. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de se faire des films. Comment avait-elle pu envisager une seule seconde que Sasuke l'aurait aidé par pure gentillesse ?

* * *

La journée fut longue et ennuyante. Toute fois, Tenten était pressée de rentrer chez elle pour discuter avec sa mère et manger les petits plats qu'elles auraient confectionnés toutes les deux. C'était leur petit rituel après que sa mère se soit absentée pendant plusieurs jours. Cuisiner et papoter juste entre mère et fille. Rien qu'en y pensant Tenten en avait déjà l'eau à la bouche. Tout en ramassant rêveusement ses affaires, elle ne fit pas attention à Sasuke qui s'était approchée d'elle.

-Inoue.

Elle sursauta. Sasuke la regardait d'un air impassible, une main dans la poche de son jean, l'autre tenant la lanière de son sac. Son visage était comme d'habitude impassible et il la regardait avec ce même air ennuyé qui ne le quittait jamais. Tenten cligna abasourdie des paupières.

-Je peux te parler.

C'était plus un ordre qu'une requête et Tenten resta bêtement bouche bée. Elle et le reste de la classe aussi. Sasuke ne parlait jamais à personne, pourquoi soudainement aurait-il eu une envie subite de blablater avec elle ? Kiba fronça les sourcils, prêt à l'attaque. Les autres les dévisagèrent interloqués, commençant à se lancer des messes-basses.

-Maintenant ? Mais je dois m'en aller.

-Je serais rapide, insista t-il.

-Tentent tu viens ! Ordonna Kiba en s'approchant d'eux.

Tenten lui jeta un regard en coin. Kiba haïssait par-dessus tout l'Uchiwa, comme la plupart des garçons. Sasuke à force d'avoir des bonnes notes, d'être le meilleur en sport et surtout que toute les filles soient toujours à ses pieds ne s'était jamais vraiment fait d'ami. Ce qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment dérangé, il avait toujours préféré la tranquillité et la solitude. Tenten ouvrit la bouche pour décliner mais il la devança.

-C'est important.

Un élan de curiosité la prit d'assaut. Peut-être désirait-il s'excuser pour la dernière fois ?

-De quoi veux-tu me parler ?

-Pas ici.

Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'il lui faisait un signe de tête pour qu'ils sortent discuter loin des regards curieux de leur classe.

-Je reviens , dit-elle à Kiba qui la regarda estomaqué.

Elle le suivit donc jusqu'au détour d'un couloir où il ouvrit la porte de la classe 303. Salle désertique, servant de fourre tout au matériel scientifique. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine alors qu'il se tournait lentement dans sa direction. Il la détailla minutieusement du regard avec un air profondément désabusé. Tenten rougie violemment face à se scanner visuelle si peu attendu de la part de celui qui ne laisse jamais réellement son regard s'attarder sur qui que ce soit.

-Sors avec moi.

Le cœur de Tenten bondit furieusement et ses yeux s'ouvrirent imperceptiblement. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

-Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu as...Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Il soupira visiblement agacé qu'il doive se répéter.

-Serais-tu sourde ?

-Non..non, mais, mais tu...enfin je ne comprends pas.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre, répliqua t-il lassé.

-Comment ça il n'y a rien à comprendre ? Enfin Uchiwa, tu...tu..tu es entrain de me demander de sortir avec toi, je..je suis désolée mais, mais...

Il soupira bruyamment face au bégaiement incessant de Tenten.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de tomber amoureuse de moi, je veux juste que tu sortes avec moi.

-Ce..ce n'est pas censé être la même chose ?

-Non, pas dans ce cas là.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que je devrais sortir avec toi si aucun de nous deux ressentent quoique se soit l'un envers l'autre ?

Ce qu'il lui demandait n'avait aucun sens. C'était tellement absurde.

-Uchiha, il faut vraiment que tu m'expliques là parce que je ne comprends absolument rien.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué, tu es bien aussi simple d'esprit que je le croyais.

Sa remarque se fit sèche et froide. Comme une claque. Venait-il de la traiter de simple d'esprit ? De l'insulter ?

-Je te demande d'être ma fausse petite-amie, c'est tout, y'a rien à expliquer.

Tenten hoqueta nerveusement.

-Tu veux que moi, je sois ta fausse petite-amie ?

-Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce.

-Mais pourquoi tu...?

Il la fit taire d'un regard glacial. Tenten s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres et serra imperceptiblement les poings.

-C'est juste une affaire de quelques mois, tu n'as absolument rien à craindre de moi je ne risque en aucun cas d'être attiré une seule seconde par toi. Tu n'es pas extraordinairement belle, ni intelligente, tu n'as réellement aucun atout en particulier qui te permettrais de t'élever parmi la moyenne et tout en toi est insignifiant.

Ses paroles eurent l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Certes, elle l'avait toujours su qu'elle n'était pas un canon de beauté et que bien des jeunes filles dans le lycée valaient beaucoup plus qu'elle, mais était-ce une raison pour le lui dire de manière aussi puéril ? Blessée au plus au point dans son orgueil, Tenten prit sur elle pour ne pas fondre en larme. Elle n'allait tout de même pas pleurer parce que celui qui se croyait invincible émotionnellement lui balançait ses quatre vérités.

-Alors pourquoi si tout en moi te répugnes désires-tu autant ma compagnie ?

Il la fixa quelques secondes silencieux, arborant les traits énervés de Tenten et finit par dire d'un ton ennuyé.

-Tu ne me répugne pas, tu es juste d'une banalité affligeante et je ne désire pas ta compagnie, je l'utilise juste à mes fins personnelles.

-Tu sais vraiment parler aux femmes Uchiwa, maugréa t-elle.

-Tu n'es pas une femme, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me donnerai la peine d'argumenter mes propos de compliment en ta faveur.

-Tu es répugnant !- Cria t-elle furieuse d'être aussi mal traité par Sasuke - et puis de toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi j'accepterai de faire ça pour toi !

Un sourire moqueur se figea sur les lèvres fines du jeune homme.

-Tu as besoin de moi, tes notes sont misérables et j'ai entendu dire que tu désirais entrer à l'université, choix assez ambitieux vu ton niveau...

-Je n'avais pas besoin que tu me le rappelles !

-...Mais j'accepte de perdre mon temps pour te donner quelques cours en particulier, sans oublier que grâce à ma famille j'ai des relations, je peux te faire entrer dans n'importe qu'elle université.

Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte pour s'éloigner le plus loin possible de lui, elle s'arrêta promptement. Elle sentait son regard lui brûler le dos, ses remarques acerbes résonnées encore désagréablement à ses oreilles.

-Pourquoi moi ? Demanda t-elle sans se retourner.

-Parce que tu ne m'aimes pas.

Il l'avait dit d'une traite, sans état d'âme particulier. Comme s'il se contentait de dire une pure banalité. Surprise par sa réponse, Tenten se tourna vers lui interloquée.

-Là-dessus nous au moins sommes d'accord, marmonna t-elle assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

Imperturbable, il la dévisageait platement.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que j'accepterai cette requête inutile vu que tu sais que je ne te porte pas dans mon cœur et qu'en plus tu n'as fait que me rabaisser jusqu'ici?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

-Tu ne veux pas ?

-Tu l'as dit toi-même Uchiwa, je ne t'aime pas et tu m'as traité de...de banalité affligeante ! Je ne suis pas assez maso pour t'aider ou faire semblant de t'aimer , si tu veux une petite-amie, tu n'as qu'à demander à n'importe qu'elle fille que tu croiseras dans le couloir, aucune d'elles ne te rejettera, maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser j'ai à rentrer chez moi !

Et elle claqua la porte furieusement.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait Uchiwa? Lui demanda Kiba alors qu'elle arrivait vers lui.

-Rien de spécial.

-Il t'a pas emmerdé j'espère, parce que tu sais t'as qu'un mot à dire et je te jure que je prendrais un certains plaisir à lui casser la gueule !

-Non pas vraiment.

Inutile de lui raconter la demande de l'Uchiwa. Elle était encore elle-même sous le choc. Il était si incompréhensible. Il prétendait qu'elle n'avait aucun atout particulier et savait très bien qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et pourtant c'est à elle qu'il demandait de...d'être sa copine. Bon certes pour de faux, mais tout de même. Mais comment pouvait-elle accepter une telle demande après qu'il lui ait dit toute ses horreurs. Véridiques oui, mais profondément blessantes.

__Tu n'es pas extraordinairement belle, ni intelligente, tu n'as réellement aucun atout en particulier qui te permettrais de t'élever parmi la moyenne...__

Alors qu'ils passaient devant un commerce Tenten se regarda dans la vitrine. Elle ne s'était jamais préoccupée de son apparence. Elle portait l'uniforme obligatoire, sans raccourcir sa jupe ou ouvrir quelques boutons à son chemisier pour se faire un décolleté. Elle n'aimait pas le maquillage, et se coiffait le plus rapidement possible. Elle considérait tout acte féminin comme particulièrement ennuyant. Elle avait toujours préféré le confort à l'esthétique. Elle avait toujours était elle-même sans se remettre en question une seule fois.

__...et tout en toi est insignifiant.__

Elle détourna le regard de son reflet, presque dégoûtée d'être préoccupé par des pensées aussi superficielles. Superficielles mais vrai.

-Kiba ?

-Hum ?

-Est-ce que...non laisse tomber, c'est stupide !

Kiba dévisagea intriguée Tenten qui marchait à ses côtés. Habitant à deux rues l'une de l'autre, ils avaient pour habitude de faire le chemin ensemble.

-Quoi ? Vas-y dis le moi ! Depuis quand t'as honte de me demander quoique se soit !

Elle s'arrêta subitement de marcher et réajusta la lanière de son sac.

-Comment est-ce que tu me trouves ?

-Hein ?

-J'veux dire est-ce que tu crois que...enfin que je suis potentiellement attirante ?

-Euh...

Kiba fronça les sourcils et se gratta nerveusement la nuque. Pourquoi lui demandait-elle une chose pareille ?

-S'il te plait soit franc !

-Ben je...Bordel t'es marrante toi ! J'en sais rien on se connait depuis des années, j'ai jamais vraiment fait attention à...ben à...

-Alors je suis si moche que ça.

-Moche ? Mais non t'es bête ou quoi ! Pourquoi tu dis ça, t'es pas moche, tu es...enfin tu es Tenten quoi ! Rah mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça, t'sais bien que j'ai pas...

-Et comment tu trouves Yamanaka ?

Kiba ouvrit la bouche surpris par cette soudaine question. Était-ce réellement nécessaire qu'il dise ce qu'il pense de la Yamanaka ? Il savait qu'elles ne s'étaient jamais bien entendues. Parce qu'Ino ne s'entendait avec personne et ne faisait aucun effort pour être agréable. Personne ne l'aimait certes mais personne ne pouvait nier qu'elle était belle. Ultra bandante même.

-Ben...Elle est...

-Elle est quoi ?

-Ben elle est canon quoi ! Enfin tu le sais bien !

Oui c'était bien ça le problème. Tout le monde le savait qu'Ino était la beauté à l'état pure. Et tout le monde savait qu'elle, Tenten Inoue, était tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça ? Elle t'a fait une remarque ? Tu sais bien que c'est une garce faut pas que tu fasses attention à ce qu'elle dise.

Tenten baissa les yeux et continua sa route sans faire attention à Kiba qui l'héla plusieurs fois.

* * *

Une délicieuse odeur de crème brûlée régnait dans toute la maisonnée. Tenten sourit tendrement, sa mère était rentrée. Allant à toute vitesse dans la cuisine, elle la trouva attablée à la paillasse devant un livre de cuisine.

-Maman !

Sa mère se retourna vivement vers elle et l'accueillit avec son plus beau sourire.

-Oh ma puce tu es déjà rentrée ! Je voulais te faire la surprise ! Bon tu n'as rien vu, caches toi les yeux !

Tenten se contenta de rire alors que sa mère essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler le désert préférée de sa fille.

-Vas te changer, lui ordonna gentiment sa mère, et redescends vite, j'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi !

Tenten monta donc dans sa chambre, où elle troqua son uniforme réglementaire pour un short et un débardeur. Elle défit ses petits chignons laissant ses cheveux bruns dévalaient sur ses épaules. Tenten ne voyait pas les choses autrement. Le confort avant tout. Les chichis et autre chose de fille c'était très peu pour elle. Elle n'avait aucune robe, ni jupe dans sa garde robe et n'avait au grand jamais porté de talon haut. Sa mère de nature plus coquette ne comprenait aucunement son petit coté garçon manqué.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit sa mère dans le salon, celle-ci lui tendit fièrement un paquet cadeau.

-Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire.

-Je sais mon cœur, mais lorsque je les ai vu je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te les acheter !

Tenten fronça les sourcils. Elle ouvrit précautionneusement le paquet cadeau et découvrit que ladite surprise se trouvait être des chaussures de marque.

-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire ! Mais pour ton information, c'était les soldes à Paris et j'ai pensé au fait que tu n'as jamais mis de talon de ta vie et ma chérie imagine qu'un jour tu te fasse un petit copain et que tu désires sortir avec lui tu...

-Maman c'est gentil de te soucier de ma féminité mais je t'assure que je me débrouille très bien toute seule !

Sa mère ne l'avait jamais entendu répliquer aussi sèchement. D'habitude elle se contentait de la remercier, mais depuis quelques temps Tenten devenait de plus en plus sensible à tous les sujets qui concernés plus ou moins son manque de féminité.

-Tenten est-ce que tout va bien ? Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, je voulais juste...

-Est-ce que tu crois, toi aussi, que je n'ai absolument aucune chance de trouver quelqu'un pour ce que je suis et qu'il faut absolument que je ressemble à tous les critères de beauté que la société nous impose !

-Tenten.

-Je suis désolée maman si je ne suis pas parfaite, si je ne maquille pas, si je ne porte pas de robe bouffante, si je n'ai pas de talon haut, si je préfère regarder du catch que des films d'amour et si je préfère être moi qu'un modèle de magazine !

Sans plus attendre, la jeune fille courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Plongeant la tête dans son oreiller, Tenten se mit à crier de frustration. Sa mère la rejoignit en frappant doucement à sa porte.

-Chérie, je peux entrer ?

Sans attendre qu'elle lui réponde, Chiha Inoue, s'assit près d'elle et commença à lui caresser les cheveux.

-Pardon Tenten, je ne voulais pas insinuer tout ça, je suis navrée que tu penses tout cela de moi.

Tenten marmonna quelques paroles inaudibles.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de ressembler à un mannequin, je serai même fâchée que tu délaisses ta personnalité pour quelque chose d'aussi superficielle.

Tenten se calma et se laissa bercer par les caresses maternels.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de tout ça, tu es déjà très belle.

La jeune fille fit semblant de se laisser convaincre. Après tout les moments d'intimité avec sa mère étaient si rare, autant en profiter.

* * *

-Inoue.

Tenten leva lentement la tête vers son professeur de philosophie qui lui tendit sa copie sans même lui accorder un regard. C'était une catastrophe. Elle se trouvait encore une fois en dessous de la moyenne et le commentaire écrit en lettre rouge sur sa copie ne l'aidait pas surmonter sa peine_**. **_

__**Décevant, doit travailler davantage.**__

Elle trouvait ses paroles injustes. Elle avait vraiment travaillé pour cela. Elle y avait passé des heures entières. C'était facile de dire que son travail était décevant mais c'était beaucoup plus difficile d'accepter que quoiqu'elle fasse elle n'atteindrait jamais plus de six sur vingt. Elle avait besoin d'un dossier irréprochable pour être accepté dans l'université de son choix et cette nouvelle année commencée vraiment très très mal.

-Uchiwa, c'est remarquable comme d'habitude.

Quelques murmures d'admiration de la part de certaines filles s'amplifièrent autour de Sasuke qui imperturbable classa sa copie dans une pochette. Tenten se retint de toute ses forces pour ne pas lui jeter un quelconque regard. Avant, elle se foutait littéralement de lui, ne pas faire attention à Sasuke, lui était tout naturel. Mais maintenant qu'il lui avait demandé quelque chose de tout à fait inapproprié, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de mieux l'observer. Il y avait tant de chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas et qu'elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir comprendre. D'abord pourquoi alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, la voulait-il comme potentiel fausse petite-amie ? Le lycée débordait de candidate intéressée qui n'en aurait pas demandé mieux. Et puis, comment avait-il pu faire attention à elle ? Sasuke Uchiwa ne faisait jamais attention à personne mise à part à lui-même, c'était bien connu. Pourquoi elle ? Il lui avait bien dit qu' elle n'avait rien de particulier. Ce mec était incompréhensible. Et il n'avait en aucun cas le droit d'occuper autant ses pensées. Déterminée à penser à autre chose, Tenten plongea son nez dans sa copie et essaya tant bien que mal de regarder ses erreurs.

* * *

Profitant d'une pause pour se rafraîchir, Tenten soupira de bien-être en se mouillant du bout des doigts le visage.

-Inutile d'essayer d'arranger quoique se soit à ton visage Inoue, il n'en sera que plus laid, cracha Ino avec un grand sourire.

-C'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir affaire avec toi Yamanaka, rétorqua Tenten qui s'empressa de sortir des toilettes.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne fais que de dire la vérité, ce n'est pas de ma faute si ça te fait mal, tu n'avais qu'à naître plus belle !

Tenten serra les poings. Elle n'avait pas à être blessée, Ino disait toujours la même chose, elle en avait l'habitude maintenant. Déterminée à ne pas se disputer avec la Reine-De-Pique, Tenten entreprit de sortir lorsqu'Ino qui repassait goulûment du gloss sur ses lèvres rajouta :

-Je ne savais pas que tu mettais des culottes à petit-pois, c'est tellement gamin de ta part et en même temps si peu étonnant.

Tenten se retourna subitement vers elle, les joues en feu. Comment Ino avait-elle pu savoir ? La blonde lui fit un sourire moqueur à travers le miroir.

-Si tu sais pas pisser correctement Inoue, attend au moins d'être chez toi pour larguer tes saletés !

-Comment tu...

Ino se contenta de ricaner. Humiliée, Tenten tourna la tête pour contempler son dos et constata honteuse que la moitié de sa jupe s'était prise dans ses sous-vêtements. Elle remit en place rapidement son uniforme réglementaire alors qu'Ino s'égosillait de rire.

-Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu prends la mouche, c'est toi qui me tend une perche, Petit-pois ! Et je me demandais pourquoi personne ne voulait de toi ? Maintenant je sais qu'il y a encore plus terrible que ton apparence extérieure, même en dessous des vêtements tu es laide.

Fière de cette nouvelle humiliation Ino sortit des toilettes de bonne humeur. Tenten quand à elle morte de honte resta immobile face à son reflet.

__Ne surtout pas pleurer. Tu es plus forte que ça Tenten. Oui beaucoup plus forte.__

* * *

-C'est génial que tu me le proposes Tenten ! Je voulais justement allez voir le dernier Marvel ! A moins bien sur que tu ne préfères un truc de fille ? Demanda néanmoins septique Lee redoutant qu'elle le confirme.

-Pitié, je déteste les films romantiques ! Rétorqua Tenten tout en buvant son jus d'orange.

-Hé hé hé , c'est trop cool, on se dit à samedi alors !

-Ouep !

Lee agita la main dans sa direction tout en s'éloignant pour son cours de football. C'est fou comme ce garçon pouvait lui redonner aussi facilement le sourire. Lee se fichait totalement du regard des autres et tout avait l'air si facile lorsqu'il parlait. Il était lui-même. Ino avait bien entendu déjà laissé traîner sa langue de vipère sur lui, mais il n'en avait jamais eu cure. Tout ce qu'il lui importait c'était d'être le meilleur en sport et d'avoir l'estime de Gai-sensei. Si seulement, elle pouvait faire comme lui. Si seulement Neji ne lui occupait pas autant le cœur et ainsi ne la blessait pas autant en choisissant quelqu'un d'autre. Si seulement les paroles d'Ino pouvaient lui passer au dessus de la tête pour que chaque soir elle ne se regarde pas dégoûté dans le miroir de sa propre apparence. Si seulement, elle aussi, avait une épaule sur laquelle se reposer. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer sur l'épaule d'Hinata car c'était elle le roc de la Hyuga. Cependant Tenten était humaine, elle avait, elle aussi besoin de craquer parfois.

-Finalement va au thon, ce qui revient au thon ! Se moqua Ino tirant Tenten de ses pensées.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

-Rien Petit Pois, je faisais juste une constatation.

-Et bien tu peux te la mettre où je le pense !

Désireuse de ne pas l'affronter encore une fois dans la journée, Tenten entreprit de s'éloigner de la blonde qui la regardait grandement intéressée.

-Tu pars déjà ?

-Si c'est pour entendre le son si agréable de ta voix, je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterai !

-Tu m'inviteras à ton mariage avec le roi des thons, hein ? Je ne veux surtout pas manquer ce désastre humain ! Ahahahah !

Tenten serra imperceptiblement les poings. Sa colère était à son comble mais comme à chaque fois, elle devait se maîtriser. Elle ne devait pas craquer.

* * *

Le samedi venu, la soirée cinématographique avec Lee fut particulièrement agréable. Ils avaient choisi un film d'action, mangé goulûment du pop-corn, fait des commentaires sur la représentation filmique et rigolèrent de tout et de rien. Lee en gentleman la raccompagna jusqu'à chez elle.

-Dis moi, il y a quelque chose entre toi et Lee ? Demanda innocemment sa mère alors que Tenten enlevait ses chaussures.

-Maman, je t'en prie ne commence pas !

-Oh là là, je demandais juste c'est tout, enfin peut-être que tu préfères une compagnie plus féminine...

-MAMAN !

-Ok, ok, j'arrêtes, je te laisse tranquille, fit la matriarche Inoue en levant les mains vers le ciel tout en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Tenten soupira et alla prendre une douche. Elle exalta de bonheur en sentant le jet d'eau chaude couler sur sa peau halée. Elle prit plaisir à se masser le corps, imprégnant sa peau de la douce odeur du savon au lait de coco. Puis lorsqu'elle eut fini de se doucher, elle enfila un pyjama au tissu léger. Elle s'enfila sous sa couette et tenta de trouver le sommeil, mais celui ci ne vient pas. Car dans le noir de sa chambre, alors que Lee n'était plus la pour lui changer les idées, elle pensa au fait qu'au même instant Neji était entrain de prendre la décision qui allait changer sa vie. Et qui l'éloignerait d'elle pour toujours. Bon il vrai qu'ils n'avaient jamais été vraiment très proche mais au moins elle entretenait un petit espoir. Maintenant, il n'y en avait plus aucun. Elle ne voulait pas finir seule. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Ino ait raison. Elle ne voulait pas faire sa vie dans un fast-food. Elle voulait être bien mieux que ce que prévoyait Oto-sensei et la Yamanaka pour son avenir. Mais comment y parvenir lorsque tout semble jouer contre vous ?

Subitement, Tenten se redressa en position assise. Il y avait bien un moyen qui la tirerait de ce trou à rat. Oui, un moyen qui ne l'enchantait guère mais un moyen alléchant, irrévocablement attirant. Elle se relaissa tomber sur le matelas, laissant ses cheveux s'éparpiller sur l'oreiller. Non, elle n'allait tout de même pas accepter. Ce serait bien trop facile pour cette ignoble scélérat, non ?

* * *

C'était la décision la plus stupide qu'elle n'avait jamais prise de toute sa courte vie. Profitant qu'Hinata soit allée à son atelier d'art, Tenten se mit à la recherche de Sasuke. Celui-ci était introuvable, après la pause déjeuner il avait juste disparu de la circulation. Ayant scruté minutieusement les couloirs et les salles de classe, Tenten en vain à penser qu'il ne pouvait être qu'à une seule place. La salle 303. C'est donc nerveuse qu'elle ouvrit la porte et le trouva étudiant minutieusement ses cours de littérature. Il ne leva même pas la tête pour la saluer. Alors déclara sans plus attendre :

-J'accepte de le faire.


	3. Chapter 3

****-Coulée de lave perlée de glace-****

* * *

****-Chapitre 3-****

* * *

****-Playlist -****

**BISHOP - _Wild Horses_**

**The Eden Project - _Fumes_**

**Jetta - _I'd Love to Change the World (Matstubs Remix)_**

* * *

-J'accepte de le faire.

La présence intempestive de la jeune fille ne déconcentra aucunement Sasuke qui était scrupuleusement occupé à noircir les pages de sa copie. Tenten s'éclaircit la gorge et se balança légèrement de gauche à droite attendant qu'il daigne relever la tête vers elle. Sasuke finit par mettre un point final à sa dissertation plus ou moins longue et rencontra enfin les prunelles chocolatées de Tenten que le scandaient de toute part.

-Tu ne dis rien ? Demanda t-elle troublée par son manque d'entrain.

Il arqua l'un de ses sourcils et referma soigneusement son livre. Ses yeux sombres glissèrent sur la silhouette de Tenten. D'un seul et unique coup d'oeil il constata qu'elle était nerveuse. Extrêmement nerveuse.

-Je suis supposé dire quelque chose, répliqua t-il sèchement.

Tenten ouvrit imperceptiblement ses prunelles. Ce mec était vraiment exécrable. Était-il entrain de se moquer d'elle ?

-Je viens de te dire que j'acceptai de faire cette chose stupide avec toi, n'es-tu pas censé montrer un peu plus d'enthousiasme ?

Il fit tourner lentement son crayon entre ses doigts et prit le ton le plus détaché possible pour lui dire que son accord dans cette affaire ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Parce qu'un Uchiwa devait toujours être maître de lui même et ne jamais laisser transparaître quoique se soit devant personne surtout lorsqu'il était lui-même l'objet de la discorde.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela me réjouirai d'une quelconque manière.

Tenten croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine et fit claquer sa langue agacée. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être hautain et elle avait vraiment du mal avec cette partie de son caractère.

-Je te signale que c'est toi qui me l'as proposé.

-Et alors ? Répliqua t-il apathique. Quel est le rapport entre être enthousiaste et notre accord ?

Leur regard se rencontrèrent dans une froideur la plus totale. La chaleur irréversible des noisettes de Tenten contre ceux glacial de Sasuke.

-En effet, il n'y a aucune raison d'être enthousiaste pour ça, mais ce n'est pas une manière non plus pour te conduire de manière aussi arrogante...

-Tu n'es visiblement pas venue jusqu'ici pour analyser mon comportement Inoue alors cesse donc de jouer les moralisatrices.

-Tu sais, si tu veux que cela marche entre nous il va falloir que tu arrêtes de me parler comme ça, je ne suis ni un chien, ni une merde alors tu devras faire preuve d'un plus de gentillesse.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et l'observa silencieusement tout en reposant son crayon prés de son livre.

-Même si je doute que tu saches ce que cela veut dire, marmonna t-elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de les reporter de nouveau sur elle. Prenant le temps de la détailler sur toute les coutures, de la rendre mal à l'aise.

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'être faible.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose ! S'emporta Tenten scandalisée par ses propos.

-C'est exactement la même chose, les faibles se laissent toujours entraîner par leur sentiments et leur bonté, c'est pour cela qu'ils ne gagnent jamais.

-Parce que dans la vie tout n'est qu'un jeu pour toi ? C'est vraiment ta vision du monde ?

-Il ne s'agit pas d'un jeu Inoue, il s'agit d'arriver le premier, de surpasser, de prouver quelque chose.

-Mais de prouver quoi ? Que tout n'est que compétition ? Qu'il y a une hiérarchie entre les gens ? C'est n'importe quoi.

-Non ça ne l'est pas. Tu finiras par le comprendre que le monde injuste et qu'il n'y a réellement aucune place pour les faibles.

Tenten comprit qu'ils ne seraient jamais sur la même longueur d'onde. Sa manière de penser était différente de la sienne et elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne la changerait pas pour elle. Tout comme elle ne le ferait aucunement pour lui. Ils étaient différents, mais ils avaient besoin de l'un et de l'autre. Pour Tenten la vie n'était pas un jeu où les gagnants étaient déjà proclamés d'avance mais plutôt un chemin, une route qu'il fallait construire petit à petit. Pour Sasuke, certains étaient déjà prédestiné à la réussite, par leur naissance, leur atout.

-Enfin bref, de toute façon, je ne suis pas venue ici pour confronter mes idéaux avec les tiens.

Sasuke se retint de lui dire que ce en quoi elle croyait n'avait strictement aucune valeur, car comme elle le disait elle n'était pas venue pour cela. Il est vrai que rien qu'en la regardant il avait tout de suite comprit qu'elle genre de personne s'apparentait la jeune fille.

Il aurait parié son héritage que Tenten était le genre de personne à faire passer les autres avant elle-même. A être le genre de personne prête à tout pour aider les autres. Une personne si différente de lui. Une personne qu'il ne pourrait jamais apprécier à sa juste valeur.

-Donc je compte sur toi pour m'aider à m'améliorer !

-Je ne peux pas promettre des miracles Inoue, mais je peux essayer.

-Non tu ne peux pas essayer, tu dois le faire ! Si je dois me conduire comme une amoureuse envers toi, tu devras faire en sorte que je m'améliore rapidement !

-Je ne t'ai pas demander de te comporter comme une fille mielleusement romantique, je veux juste qu'elles comprennent que je suis pris et que je ne veuille que toi dans ma vie.

Ce qu'il venait de dire leur parut tellement absurde l'un à l'autre qu'ils esquissèrent un sourire sans joie. Imaginer que Tenten puisse être le véritable amour de Sasuke était inimaginable. Pour tout le monde et surtout pour eux-même. C'était un peu comme imaginer Ino Yamanaka devenir bonne sœur ou sortir avec un parfait samaritain.

-Et comment veux-tu que je fasses ça ?

Sasuke plissa des yeux avant d'esquisser un sourire moqueur.

-Est-ce que tu es réellement entrain de me demander comment tu dois te comporter ? Tu n'as jamais eu de petit-ami ?

Tenten rougie violemment et détourna la tête gênée. Sasuke quand à lui, rigola narquoisement.

-Oh, toute mes excuses, je pensais que tu savais ce que tu faisais.

-Je sais très bien dans quoi je m'engage ! Clama t-elle blessée.

-Il n'y a aucune raison de s'énerver.

-JE NE SUIS PAS ÉNERVÉE !

Le sourire narquois de Sasuke ne fit qu'augmenter alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre son calme.

-Arrête de sourire comme ça !

-Je souris comme je l'entend Inoue, tu devras t'y faire.

Tenten le fusilla du regard et commença à penser qu'elle était peut-être entrain de se lancer dans un immense merdier.

-Enfin bref, comme je le disais tout à l'heure, tout ce que tu auras à faire sera de passer le plus clair de ton temps avec moi. Je viendrais te chercher en voiture le matin et bien évidement nous repartirons ensemble le soir. Pour ce qui est de ton cas, nous passerons donc tout notre temps libre à étudier, plus une heure chez toi après chaque cours, et je ferais en sorte de comprendre pourquoi tu as tellement de mal à avoir de brillant résultat face à la simplicité absolue de nos devoirs.

Tenten ignora l'allusion au fait qu'il la prenait vraiment pour idiote, car son attention s'était arrêté au "chez toi".

-Attend, tu as dit une heure chez moi ?

-Il est vrai qu'une heure c'est peu, vu au niveau auquel tu te maintiens déjà difficilement...

-Non, enfin ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais enfin, je croyais qu'on s'abstiendrait de tout ça uniquement au lycée.

-Et comment veux-tu que je t'aide à exceller si je dispose du peu de temps que l'on nous donne ici ?

Tenten ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma aussitôt comprenant qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, on fera comme je le dis, conclut-il en se levant de sa chaise.

-Et pourquoi pas chez toi ?

Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Tenten frissonna. S'il y avait bien quelque chose sur terre qu'elle détestait plus que tout c'était bien les yeux charbons de Sasuke qui semblaient la transpercer.

-Tu ne veux pas venir chez moi, crois moi.

-Mais je...

-Alors c'est bon on fait comme je le dis.

Tenten apporta un doigt à ses lèvres et commença à mordiller nerveusement son ongle. Comment allait-elle annoncer cela à sa mère ? Sa mère qui après tout avait toujours voulu la voir franchir la porte d'entrée accompagné d'un charmant jeune homme. Sasuke était tout sauf charmant et leur "relation" était tout sauf réel. Alors qu'elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées Sasuke eut la brillante idée de l'interrompre de la plus brutale des manières.

-On commencera demain, dit-il en rangeant ses stylos un à un dans sa trousse en toile.

-Demain ? Mais je...

-Je me fiche de ton avis Inoue, demain je viendrais te chercher devant chez toi et on commencera notre contrat.

-Tu ne sais pas où j'habite, comment veux-tu...

-C'est pour cela que tu vas me donner ton adresse ainsi que ton numéro de téléphone, n'était-ce donc pas si évident à comprendre ?

C'était vraiment parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était vraiment parce qu'elle avait absolument besoin de lui. C'était vraiment parce qu'elle ne voulait pas finir sa vie dans un fast-food qu'elle supportait son autorité.

-Donne moi ton numéro et je t'enverrai l'adresse , trancha t-elle.

Sasuke lui donna donc ses coordonnés et elle s'empressa de lui transmettre son adresse. Alors qu'il mettait la lanière de son sac sur son épaule et entreprenait de sortir, elle s'éclaircit la gorge mal à l'aise.

-Est-ce que, hum, est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire que je fasse le trajet avec toi ? Je veux dire, après tout cela ne changera pas grand chose si je fais comme d'habitude avec Kiba.

-Raison de plus, il faut que l'on soit crédible Inoue, l'intégralité du lycée doit savoir que d'une certaine manière, tu m'appartiens je ne peux donc pas te laisser traîner autour de ces demeurés comme bon te sembles.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il était bien entrain d'insinuer qu'elle n'avait pas plus de valeur qu'un objet ? Qu'elle lui appartenait ? Son objet.

-Tu as raison il faut que l'on soit crédible toi et moi, mais avant tout mettons certaines choses au clair, premièrement Kiba n'est en aucun cas un demeuré, je t'interdis de le rabaisser d'une quelconque manière.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait eu raison elle était bien le genre de personne à ne voir que du bien partout. Tenten était définitivement bien trop naive pour se rendre compte que l'Inuzuka était aussi bête que ses pieds. Que la plupart des gens du lycée n'en valait pas plus que ça. Tous si inintéressants. Tous si prévisibles. Tous si ennuyants. D'une banalité morbide.

Tenten se rapprocha lentement de lui et ancra son regard dans le sien.

-Et deuxièmement saches que je ne t'appartiendrais jamais Sasuke.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle le quitta.

* * *

Elle avait les mains moites. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi nerveuse de toute sa vie. Elle avait à peine dormit et s'était levée beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude. Elle avait même un quart d'heure d'avance. Tenten s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres, alors qu'elle replaçait une mèche derrière son oreille. Elle attendait patiemment sous le porche que Sasuke vienne la chercher. Ce matin lorsque Kiba l'avait appelé, elle lui avait dit de partir sans elle. D'abord surpris, il avait finit par faire la route sans sa compagnie. Elle n'avait pas osé lui dire la vérité. A vrai dire, cette vérité qui n'en était pas une la mettait dans un état terrible. Ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire était si improbable.

Un coup de klaxon la tira de ses pensées. Une voiture noire s'était garée devant le portail blanc de sa maison.

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de s'avancer vers la berline noire. A son grand étonnement le chauffeur lui ouvrit la porte et elle le remercia chaleureusement tout en précisant que cela n'était vraiment pas nécessaire. Elle y trouva à l'intérieur un Sasuke blasé qui ne prit même pas la peine de lui dire bonjour ni même de la regarder. Il était plongé dans les méandres de son portable et fronçait de temps à autre ses sourcils.

-Je te remercies de me demander comment je vais aujourd'hui, dit-elle ironiquement, c'est toujours un plaisir de parler avec toi.

-On passe un accord qui nous arrange autant l'un que l'autre, on n'a jamais dit qu'on devait forcément être agréable l'un envers l'autre lorsque nous sommes seuls, trancha t-il sans même la regarder.

-Charmant, feignit-elle tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

Tenten apprécia tout de même le confort de la voiture luxueuse malgré la froideur de son compatriote. Le trajet fut court et le cœur de Tenten se serra machinalement dans sa poitrine. Ça y'est. Elle allait le faire. Ils allaient le faire. Alors que le chauffeur leur ouvrait la porte, Sasuke tendit sa main à Tenten qui le regarda bêtement.

-Nous n'avons pas toute la journée, dit-il agacé tout en agitant la main.

-Mais je croyais que...

Il fit claquer sa langue.

-Ce sera le seul contact que je t'imposerai.

Etre crédible à la vue et au su de tous. Voilà ce qu'il voulait. Toutes les jeunes filles devaient s'en rendre compte, un contact était nécessaire.

Tenten opina et glissa sa main dans la sienne. A son plus grand étonnement, elle était douce, presque agréable. Elle n'allait pas jusqu'à dire que c'était un pure plaisir de lui tenir la main, mais venant d'un être aussi renfermé elle s'attendait à quelque chose de plus rude.

-Détends toi, murmura Sasuke alors qu'il l'entraînait vers la porte d'entrée principale, on dirait que tu es contrainte.

-C'est un peu le cas, non ? Chuchota Tenten ironiquement mais en forçant tout de même ses lèvres à former un sourire.

Sasuke marchait tout en regardant fixement devant lui et ne faisait pas attention aux regards qui s'étaient braqués sur eux. Tenten, elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si elle n'entendait pas les remarques acides vaguer vers elle, ni les chuchotements qui s'amplifiaient à leur passage devant les élèves attroupés au quatre coin du lycée. Elle n'avait jamais aimé attiré l'attention, elle avait toujours eu horreur de la scène, des regards, du jugement. Elle n'allait pas tenir, elle allait craquer, elle allait fuir, elle allait...

Elle arrêta subitement de paniquer, lorsque le pouce de Sasuke ébaucha une légère caresse en un mouvement circulaire sur sa main. Elle ne put cacher l'expression de surprise absolue qui imprégna les traits de son visage. Est-ce que c'était pour la rassurer ? Levant la tête vers lui, elle constata qu'il ne semblait aucunement affecté par quoique se soit. Il gardait en permanence ce visage imperturbable, cachant en toute impunité ses sentiments. Tenten comprit que malgré l'apparence chaleureuse du geste, il n'y avait en rien quelque chose d'affectif. Il le faisait par devoir, par obligation. Elle était vraiment d'une naïveté profonde et s'emportait beaucoup trop pour rien.

__Redescend sur terre ma pauvre fille, ce mec n'a pas de cœur, tu le sais bien.__

Ils finirent par arriver devant leur classe et alors que Tenten se pensait soulagé de tout commentaire désapprouvant leur "couple", elle croisa le regard ahuri de celui qui haïssait plus que tout l'Uchiwa.

-C'est quoi se délire !? Cracha Kiba lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la classe main dans la main.

Tenten pouvait supporter les regards de haine des jeunes filles qui étaient amoureuse de l'Uchiwa mais celui dégoûté de Kiba lui brisait le cœur en mille morceaux. L'Inuzuka avait froncé les sourcils et ses lèvres s'étaient tordues en une grimace affreuse. De plus, il n'y avait pas que Kiba qui semblait surpris, le reste de ses camarades de classe les dévisageaient interloqués.

-Tenten qu'est-ce que tu fous avec lui ? Répéta Kiba irrité.

Elle était incapable de parler. Incapable de lui mentir aussi ouvertement. Alors elle baissa les yeux, trop honteuse. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir le faire. Elle n'allait pas tenir. Alors qu'elle délaissait les doigts de Sasuke, celui raffermit sa prise, serrant fortement sa main.

-Ca ne se voit pas ? Rétorqua Sasuke agacé par l'attitude de l'Inuzuka.

Écœuré qu'elle ne démente rien , Kiba secoua la tête.

-Bordel Tenten tu me dégoûtes ! Cracha t-il dédaigneusement tout en quittant la salle de classe.

Elle le suivit péniblement du regard. Comment allait-elle tenir le coup si elle devait subir la haine dévastatrice de son meilleur ami ?

* * *

Tenten avait tenté d'ignorer les regards qui convergeaient vers elle durant les quatre heures de cours de la mâtiné. Elle avait essayé de se concentrer et d'écouter les paroles de son professeur. Alors qu'elle commençait enfin à se détacher de l'attention qu'elle provoquait chez les autres, un mot tomba sur sa table. Elle se tourna et rencontra le regard foudroyant d'une jeune fille au yeux charbon. Tenten déplia alors lentement le papier plié en quatre.

__Pourquoi ta main dégoûtante était-elle scellée à celle tant adoré de mon Sasuke ?__

__Reste à ta place mocheté !__

Tenten se mordit la lèvre inférieur et froissa le papier. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se laisser appâter par la haine des groupies de l'Uchiwa. Ce n'est pas ça qui allait la blesser dans son amour-propre. Non, cela ne la toucherait pas. C'est donc fièrement, qu'elle reprit des notes et attendit que la cloche sonne l'heure du déjeuner.

La sonnerie stridente finir par retentir dans tout le lycée et Tenten put enfin souffler. Mais son soulagement ne fut que de courte durée car elle vit apparaître Hinata un bento à la main dans l'encadrement de la porte de leur salle de classe.

Elle se traita mentalement de tout les noms, elle avait complètement oublié sa meilleure amie.

-Hi..Hinata, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Abasourdie par sa question, la Hyuga fronça les sourcils et secoua doucement son bento.

-Je suis venue déjeuner avec toi, comme tous les midis.

-Eh bien en faite, je...

-Elle mange avec moi, coupa Sasuke tout en entraînant Tenten par la main.

Celle-ci eut à peine le temps de lui dire un "je t'expliquerai tout." avant de disparaître en sa compagnie. Hinata cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et se tourna vers Lee, qui fidèle à lui même sortait gourmand son repas de son sac.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Lee haussa les épaules.

-C'est le couple de l'année à ce qu'il parait !

* * *

-Tu aurais pu au moins me laisser le temps de tout lui expliquer, ce n'était pas comme si on était Bonnie &amp; Clyde.

-Tu vas tenir ta langue, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils étaient assis l'un face à l'autre, sur l'une des tables non occupé du débarras scientifique de la salle 303. Tenten jouait lentement avec ses baguettes dans son repas. Sa mère étant de congé cette semaine, lui avait préparer exactement tout ce qu'elle aimait et pourtant rien ne pouvait entrer dans son œsophage.

-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, constata t-elle.

-Ais-je besoin de préciser que je ne fais confiance à personne ?

Tenten l'observa calmement.

-Personne ? Même pas à tes proches?

-...

-Enfin la question est : est-ce que tu as des proches au moins ?

-Répond à ma question.

-Et toi à la mienne.

Sasuke qui n'avait jamais été d'humeur à jouer, baissa progressivement le regard vers le repas de Tenten. Elle, pour une fois, ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner la partie.

-Est-ce que ça t'arrive d'enlever ce masque imperturbable et d'avoir l'air un peu plus humain ?

Il leva de nouveau les yeux vers elle et le regard qui lui lança aurait fait taire n'importe qui, mais Tenten n'avait pas peur de lui. Elle n'avait pas peur de ceux qui se cachaient derrière les apparences.

-Cœur-de-glace, murmura t-elle.

-...

-C'est comme ça qu'elles te surnomment.

Tenten planta sa baguette dans son omelette et l'analysa sous toute les coutures.

-J'ai toujours pensé que c'était un peu exagéré, qu'elles te cataloguaient comme un objet, une personne sans sentiment et j'ai toujours détesté cette manière de fonctionner, on ne peut pas cataloguer quelqu'un comme ça sans vraiment le connaitre, mais en réalité – elle reposa le morceau d'omelette dans son bento et plongea son regard dans le sien – ce surnom te vas parfaitement.

-...

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de le dire à Hinata ni à qui que se soit parce que je n'en suis pas particulièrement fière d'être arrivée à ce point là pour – elle agita ses baguettes dans un mouvement circulaire – pour réussir ma vie.

-...

-Je trouve ça pathétique en réalité - elle prit une grande inspiration et dit d'une voix dépitée - C'est ce que nous sommes d'ailleurs, pathétique.

-Je ne le suis pas, précisa t-il sèchement.

-Oui, évidement, rajouta t-elle en rangeant pour de bon ses baguettes. Toi tu es parfait.

Il se contenta de soupirer d'agacement. Tenten ramassa ses affaires et se leva.

-Où vas tu ?

-Au toilette – elle se retourna vivement vers lui – ne me dis pas que tu désires m'accompagner ?

Il la fusilla du regard et Tenten esquissa un sourire sans joie.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

* * *

-C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Lui avait demandé une jeune fille alors qu'elle sortait des toilettes. Toi et Sasuke ?

Tenten soupira bruyamment. Décidément même aller au toilette se révélait être contraignant. Elle aurait aimé répondre à cette jeune impertinente que c'était même la meilleure blague de sa vie, mais elle se contenta de l'ignorer.

-Hé je te cause Inoue, clama la jeune fille tout en lui attrapant le poignet.

-Lâche moi !

-Pas tant que tu ne m'ais pas dit pourquoi Sasuke sors avec toi ?

Tenten se dégagea de sa poigne et rétorqua :

-Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te justifier quoique se soit ?

La jeune fille, qui se nommait Kin Tsuchi planta ses mains sur se hanche visiblement énervée.

-Parce que c'est juste...inadmissible !

-Quoi ?

-J'ai passé des années à lui dire que je l'aimais, je me suis tuée à trouver d'innombrable tactiques pour qu'il lève ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois le regard sur moi et c'est toi qu'il a choisi comme...Comme...

-Si cela t'écorche tant la bouche de le dire, tu peux arrêter de me parler tu sais, je ne t'en voudrais pas !

Tenten lui tourna donc le dos, agacée par l'attitude puéril de la Tsuchi.

-Mais c'est trop injuste ! Regarde toi ! Tu n'as rien d'extraordinaire voyons ! Sasuke n'a jamais voulu sortir avec personne, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était parce qu'il désirait quelqu'un à sa hauteur mais tu ne l'es définitivement pas ! J'aurai presque compris s'il s'était mis avec Ino, ils ont tous deux une certaine prestance, mais avec toi ? Toi tu es si- elle plissa les yeux - ordinaire.

Offensée d'être à ce point considéré comme une banalité, Tenten se retourna et s'avança à grande enjambée vers Kin.

-Et pourtant c'est bien moi qui suis sa petite-amie, c'est bien moi qui a le droit de lui tenir la main, de l'embrasser et lui susurrer à l'oreiller à quel point il est - elle se rapprocha encore un peu - horriblement sexy.

Et alors que Kin ouvrait la bouche outrée , Tenten lui tourna le dos satisfaite de son mensonge. Elle avait peut-être menti mais au moins elle avait pris un réel plaisir à clouer le bec de cette petite pimbêche. Cela lui apprendra de lui parler comme ça. Pourquoi c'était si difficile d'admettre qu'elle soit capable d'attirer Sasuke ? À l'angle d'un couloir, elle percuta par inattention Hinata.

-Tenten !

-Hinata !

-Tu tombes bien, j'allais te chercher justement.

Hinata ouvrit la bouche mais Tenten se triturant les doigts la coupa.

-Tu veux des explications, c'est normal, j'aurai dû...

-Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit que tu étais amoureuse de lui ? L'interrompit la Hyuga.

Tenten resta bouche bée et tenta par tous les moyens de trouver une réponse plausible. Heureusement pour elle, la cloche sonna.

-Ecoute, il faut vraiment que j'y aille, tu sais qu'Oto-sensei est particulièrement sévère sur les retards, mais je te promets de te téléphoner ce soir et de tout te raconter !

Hinata n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Tenten s'élançait déjà vers sa classe. D'ici ce soir, elle aurait bien le temps de trouver quelque chose de crédible à lui raconter.

Alors qu'elle s'engageait dans un second couloir, elle tomba nez à nez avec Ino Yamanaka occupé à remballer les avances d'un garçon au cheveux roux.

-Sérieusement, tu oses encore me le demander ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules tout en lui souriant.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

Ino grimaça et fit tourner lentement une mèche entre ses doigts.

-Alors soit tu es véritablement con soit tu le fais exprès, dans "je ne sortirai au grand jamais avec le Roi des Losers " y'a quoi que tu comprends pas ? Tu voudrais que je te parles dans la langue des loosers ? Oups, attend, je ne la connais pas !

Et sans laisser le temps au pauvre garçon de répondre, elle le devança pour rencontrer son adversaire préféré. Tenten aurait très bien pu faire demie-tour pour ne pas entendre ses moqueries, car elle était certaine que celle-ci allait se moquer d'elle, mais elle avait décider de l'affronter. Au pire, elle lui servirait le même discours qu'à Kin. On est en pleine période écologique non ?

-Tiens donc, Inoue..

-Non !

-Quoi non ? Je n'ai encore rien dit ?

-Justement je n'ai absolument aucune envie de d'entendre dire que je ne suis rien et que je ne mérite aucunement Sasuke, ok ? C'est ma vie, j'en fais ce que je veux et si tu n'es pas contente tu n'as qu'à aller te faire...

-Tu sors avec Sasuke ? demanda Ino en fronçant les sourcils.

La Yamanaka semblait déroutée à la grande surprise de Tenten qui se contenta de garder bêtement la bouche ouverte. Ino était toujours au courant de tout. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas le savoir ? Elle était la Reine-De-Pique, et par conséquent la reine des commérages aussi. Rien n'échappait à Ino, parce que tout passait par Ino.

-Oui, je sors avec lui, approuva Tenten.

Ino regarda de haut en bas Tenten le visage étrangement neutre. Tenten s'était au moins attendu à ce qu'elle est une mine écœuré ou même moqueuse. C'était vraiment très déstabilisant.

-Ah.

-Et donc si tu as l'intention d'étaler ta jalousie je te préviens tout de suite...

-Jalouse ? Moi ? De qui ? De toi ?

Tenten ne sut quoi répondre, la réaction de la Yamanaka la troublée énormément. Elle s'attendait à ce que celle-ci réagisse comme Kin ou comme toute les autres, or Ino semblait ne pas être affectée par cette nouvelle. Ce qui n'était pas normal émanant de la sulfureuse blonde.

-Sache que je ne serai jamais jalouse de quelqu'un comme toi, et je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que tu es un thon tu le sais déjà, par contre, j'admet que...

Tenten se prépara à l'attaque et serra les poings. Le venin d'Ino allait lui exploser à la figure et elle n'allait pas se laisser faire.

-...que je suis déçue.

-De quoi ? Que je ne sois pas être à la hauteur de la beauté subliminal de Sasuke ? Je m'en contre fiche de ton avis !

-Je n'allais pas dire ça Inoue, ne m'interromps pas quand je cause c'est extrêmement agaçant.

-Oh parce que je tu crois que tes piques, elles sont agréables ?

Ino ricana tout en balançant avec grâce quelques mèches de cheveux blond par dessus son épaule.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu serais ce genre de fille c'est tout. Certes je t'ai toujours trouvé laide et pas vraiment attractive, mais je t'ai toujours pensé plus intelligente que ça.

Tenten dévisagea abasourdie la Yamanaka.

-Finalement tu es belle et bien décevante, comme toute ses pauvres filles incapable de voir que le bonheur se trouve ailleurs. Tu es vraiment stupide, même ton amie Hinata qui s'en aucun doute est morbidement ennuyante à plus de jugeote que toi. Sortir avec Sasuke – elle sortit son portable de son sac – c'est surement la décision la plus stupide que tu n'es jamais prise, enfin bref c'est à l'image de ta grande et irréversible naïveté.

Ino la contourna tout en déverrouillant son portable et lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil.

-Néanmoins ce fut vraiment un plaisir de t'avoir rencontré, bienvenue en enfer Miss Uchiha, préviens moi quand tu commenceras à t'en mordre les doigts.

* * *

-Au cas où tu me le demanderais, j'ai passé une très mauvaise journée.

-...

-Des filles dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence se sont mis à me haïr, Kiba ne m'adresse plus la parole et j'ai même du mentir à ma meilleure amie.

-...

-Ne te sens surtout pas obligé de me remonter le moral.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil et lui jeta un regard en coin.

-Je sais, on a dit qu'entre nous il n'était pas nécessaire d'avoir l'air compatissant.

-Tu apprends vite, répliqua t-il platement tout en reportant son attention sur le livre dans lequel il était plongé.

Tenten soupira bruyamment et s'enfonça un peu plus dans les sièges en cuir de la berline. Et cerise sur le gâteau elle amenait un garçon chez elle. Évidement la semaine où sa mère avait décidé de prendre congé. D'ailleurs, comment allait-elle le présenter ? Elle ne pouvait quand même pas amener ce jeu malsain jusqu'à sa maisonnée. Le trajet fut malheureusement beaucoup trop court et elle dû se résigner à affronter la réalité . Pourtant, là, face à la porte d'entrée de chez elle, Tenten n'arrivait pas à contrôler le tremblement de ses mains. C'était ridicule, cela ne pouvait pas être pire que la journée qu'elle venait de passer, non ? Il s'agissait de sa mère. Juste de sa mère.

-Tu comptes attendre qu'il fasse nuit pour me faire entrer ?

-Tu sais, on, hum, on est pas obligé de le préciser à ma mère que toi et moi on...on...enfin tu m'as comprise.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je l'ai décidé, pour une fois, est-ce qu'on pourrait faire les choses à ma manière sans que ton autorité malsaine n'entre en jeu ?

Sasuke resta étonnement silencieux et elle le fit entrer chez elle à contre cœur. Le jeune homme détailla du coin de l'œil le logis de l'Inoue. Fille ordinaire, maison ordinaire. Même son logis était prévisible, pensa Sasuke. La décoration était vraiment simpliste. Limite pathétique. Sasuke observa le mur de l'entrée où une multiple de cadre photo y était accroché et haussa l'un de ses sourcils lorsqu'il y vit Tenten ,entourée de garçon, les vêtements sales et déchirés avec un ballon de football glissé sous le bras. Dans la cuisine, sa mère appela Tenten et la jeune fille sursauta.

-Tenten bichette ! Je me disais que ce soir on pourrait se faire un plateau télé, y'a une émission sur des couples jetaient en pleine îles désertes ! Je suis entrain de nous faire un fondant au chocolat on va se goinfrer comme des vaches...

Chiha débarqua en tablier, un bol remplie de pâte à gâteau dans une main , un fouet dans l'autre. Elle s'arrêtait subitement en apercevant l'Uchiwa et lança un regard inquisiteur à sa fille.

-Hum, maman, je te présente Sasuke Uchiwa, fit timidement Tenten tout en agitant sa main tantôt vers sa mère tantôt vers le jeune homme.

À sa plus grande surprise, Sasuke esquissa un sourire et s'avança vers la matriarche Inoue.

-Enchanté Madame Inoue c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

-Oh, hum, oui oui, répliqua Chiha en laissant tomber le fouet dans le bol pour pouvoir serrer la main de Sasuke – Eh bien, j'ignorai Tenten que tu avais un nouvel ami.

-Ami ? Moi ? Tenten ne vous l'a donc pas dit ?

Chiha fronçaient ses fins sourcils.

-Me dire quoi ?

-Que je suis son petit-ami.


	4. Chapter 4

****-Coulée de lave perlée de glace-****

* * *

****-Chapitre 4-****

* * *

****-Playlist -****

**Diplo - _Revolution (Autolaser Remix)_**

**Ruelle - ****_Deep end_**

****Portico Quartet**_** \- Window Seat**_**

**EXGF - _We Are The Hearts_**

* * *

-Que je suis son petit-ami.

Les Inoues écarquillèrent leurs prunelles simultanément. Chiha faillit laisser tomber son bol et Tenten ouvrit la bouche offusquée. Elle lui avait pourtant dit de ne rien révéler. Mais en l'ingrat qu'il était, il fallait évidement que tout tourne selon son bon vouloir. Que toute les décisions partent de lui. Cependant Tenten ne put se résoudre à le foudroyer du regard car sa mère avait convergé ses yeux à la vitesse de la lumière dans les siens.

-C'est...c'est ton copain ?

Sa mère paraissait si étonnée que Tenten en fut presque vexée.

-Hum, oui.

\- Pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dit ?

Parce que ça c'était une tout autre affaire pensa la jeune fille.

-En fait je...

-Elle allait le faire, mais pour une raison que j'ignore elle avait peur de votre réaction, coupa brusquement Sasuke qui commençait à trouver ses présentations plutôt longues.

Tenten serra les poings. Elle allait le tuer, le démembrer, le désarticuler , le découper en morceau et enterrer les divers membres de son corps au quatre coins du monde. Ce fils de _Schtroumpfs_ allait le regretter amèrement.

-Peur de ma réaction ? Mais enfin, c'est..- elle posa son bol sur un meuble qui se trouvait à portée de main et tout levant les mains vers le ciel s'écria - MERCI SEIGNEUR !

Une fois de plus, Tenten afficha une expression de surprise absolue. Sasuke quand à lui haussa un sourcil intrigué par la réaction de la matriarche Inoue.

-Maman mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

-Je respire la joie ma fille !

Les jeunes gens échangèrent un regard furtif avant de regarder abasourdies Chiha sourire de toute ses dents.

-Je ne comprend pas, fit Tenten soucieuse .

-Je suis super contente pour toi voyons !

Chiha s'approcha de Sasuke et lui toucha amicalement l'épaule. Ce geste le déplut énormément mais elle semblait si reconnaissante envers lui qu'il la laissa faire.

-Oh Sasuke, je peux t'appeler Sasuke hein ? Je suis si heureuse que tu as su voir à quel point ma Tenten est resplendissante et attachante.

-Maman !

-Parce que moi à force de ne venir voir personne j'avais peur d'avoir mal fait mon boulot tu vois et qu'elle soit devenu lesb...

-Maman arrête !

Chiha allait rouspéter mais à la dernière minute enleva sa main de l'épaule de Sasuke et s'inclina très légèrement vers lui.

-Oh oui c'est vrai c'est la première fois que l'on se voit, je ne vais pas étaler toute notre intimité maintenant, ahahaha ! Sinon tu risque partir à toute vitesse ahahaha !

-Maman !

Sasuke s'adossa contre le mur le plus proche et planta ses mains dans ses poches, observant Inoue mère et Inoue fille jacasser bruyamment. Comment deux personnes pouvaient faire autant de bruit dans un si petit espace ? Pourquoi avait-il laissé ce cyclone entrer dans sa vie encore ? Ah oui. Pour pouvoir se débarrasser de ses infernales et tapageuses groupies.

-Rho la la la, Tenten, je dis juste ce que je pense.

-Et bien je pense que tu devrais t'abstenir !

-Oh je suis tellement exi...

-Ecoute maman ,de toute façon on doit faire nos devoirs alors tu devrais aller dans la cuisine faire, hum, enfin, retourner à tes occupations.

-Oh oui bien sur, je comprends, vous voulez un peu d'intimité, susurra t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

Tenten soupira et se passa une main dans la nuque alors que sa mère s'éclipsait dans la cuisine tout en fredonnant une chanson ridiculement romantique. Elle délaissa sa nuque nouée et se tourna vers Sasuke dont la mine blasé ne fit qu'accentuer sa colère.

-C'est bon vous avez fini ?

-Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher, hein ? Chuchota t-elle.

Il pencha la tête sur le coté et enfonça ses yeux encres dans les siens.

-Elle n'a pas l'air de l'avoir mal pris.

-Evidemment, elle n'attendait que ça, enfin ce n'est pas le problème, j'avais dit qu'on faisait les choses à ma manière.

-Et alors ?

-Oh et puis tu m'agaces, viens !

Elle l'incita à la suivre jusqu'à la salle à manger. Elle aurait bien voulu le réprimander encore un peu plus, mais elle avait peur que sa mère finisse par entendre leur conversation. Conversation qui ne partait de toute façon pas dans le sens qu'elle voulait, car Sasuke ne comprenait que ce qu'il voulait comprendre.

Alors qu'elle prenait place boudeuse sur une chaise, Sasuke sortit plusieurs cahier de son sac et les tendit à Tenten.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda t-elle tout en les ouvrant soigneusement.

-C'est un assemblage de feuille constitué d'une couverture, répondit platement Sasuke alors que Tenten fronçait les sourcils et reposait les cahiers vers lui.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi !

-Et toi arrête de poser des questions bêtes.

Ils se fixèrent longuement, tout deux n'osant baisser le regard le premier. Ils avaient au moins un point en commun, une fierté bien trop condescendante.

-Et sans sarcasme ça donne quoi ? Rétorqua Tenten tout en claquant sa langue agacée.

Silencieusement, Sasuke prit lui aussi place en face d'elle et poussa les cahiers vers elle.

-Ceux sont mes notes, des informations supplémentaires, complétant les cours que nous avons eu, si tu les apprends dans leur intégralité en plus de la leçon général, tu ne pourras qu'avoir de brillant résultat.

La jeune fille cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, avant de reporter son attention sur les présents que Sasuke lui avait donné. Elle en prit un en main et le parcourra rapidement. D'une écriture soignée, Sasuke avait explicité, défini, approfondi l'intégralité de chaque cours. Comment avait-il pu avoir le temps de faire tout ça ? Il ne dormait jamais ? Ou alors n'avait aucune vie sociale.

-Inutile de me remercier.

Elle leva les yeux lentement vers lui tout en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Pourquoi j'étais supposée dire quelque chose?

Encore une fois, le contacte visuel fut froid, intangible mais Tenten pressée d'en finir, fit preuve de clémence en baissant la première les yeux.

-Bon, à moins que tu ne veuilles passer la nuit chez moi, on s'y met ?

Au plus grand étonnement de Tenten, Sasuke se trouva être un excellent professeur. Il savait comment manier les mots, comment rendre les choses plus simples. Tenten prit donc attentivement note de son savoir . Et en une heure, il avait réussi à lui faire comprendre ce qu'Oto-sensei avait tenté de lui expliquer en trois fois. Finalement, ce contrat ne s'avérait pas si inutile que cela. Alors que Sasuke rangeait ses affaires, Chiha Inoue fit apparition avec un plateau de gourmandise pour les deux jeunes gens. Chocolat chaud, muffins, album photo...

-Oh Sasuke, tu t'en vas déjà ? Reste dîner, comme ça on pourrait...

Album photo ? Tenten s'empressa de couper sa mère très peu désireuse que Sasuke découvre les méandres de sa vie privé et notamment cette photo d'elle toute nue à trois ans entrain de jouer dans le jardin de ses grands-parents entièrement couverte de boue. Sa mère adorait la montrer à qui le voulait et susurrait qu'elle était son petit yétis des bois. Ce surnom, elle n'avait jamais pu le supporter, d'une part parce qu'il n'a jamais été mélioratif et d'autre part parce que sa mère ne rendait pas compte qu'elle lui faisait du mal en la traitant de la sorte. Elle n'était pas un yétis, elle était une jolie jeune fille. Enfin, une jeune fille en tout cas.

-Maman, je crois qu'il doit vraiment rentrer, d'ailleurs je vais l'accompagner.

-C'est vraiment dommage, en tout cas ce fut un plaisir de t'avoir rencontré Sasuke.

L'Uchiwa esquissa un sourire sans joie, amusé que finalement la mère soit aussi bécasse que la fille et tenta malgré son air impassible d'avoir l'air chaleureux.

-Bonne soirée Madame Inoue.

-Rho, qu'il est poli ce petit, appelle moi Chiha va !

Tenten levait les yeux au ciel alors que Sasuke acquiesçait face à la matriarche Inoue.

-Allez , on y va ! S'impatienta Tenten en prenant Sasuke par le coude, l'entraînant rapidement vers le perron où elle referma soigneusement la porte .

La nuit commençait doucement à tomber. Un vent frais s'abattu sur eux et Tenten ramena ses bras contre sa poitrine dans l'espoir de se réchauffer. Elle aurait voulu rentrer chez elle où il faisait beaucoup plus bon mais il fallait qu'elle mette les choses au clair avec l'Uchiwa. Alors qu'il allait partir elle le retint de justesse par la manche de sa veste.

-Attend il faut qu'on parle.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et grimaça visiblement agacé.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Tu n'avais pas à dire ça !

Il se dégagea de son emprise et commença à descendre les marches, elle le suivit folle de rage.

-Ecoute moi quand je te parles !

Il s'arrêta brusquement en pleine allée et elle le percuta violemment.

-Aie, mais t'es malade de t'arrêter comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend à la fin ?

Il se tourna lentement vers elle et plus grand d'une bonne tête la lorgna de haut.

-Tu m'agaces, siffla t-il.

-Rassure toi, c'est réciproque !

Il soupira irrité et reporta son attention sur la maison alors que Tenten se mordait la lèvre inférieur espérant contenir sa rage.

-Je ne voulais pas mentir à ma mère, je ne voulais vraiment pas que tu dises cela et tu...

-Elle nous regarde.

-Quoi ?

-Ta mère à la fenêtre, elle nous regarde.

-On s'en fout, de toute façon elle ne peut pas nous ente...

Il posa rapidement ses lèvres sur sa joue lui coupant comme par miracle la parole.

-A demain.

Tenten le regarda partir sans bouger, encore choquée parce qu'il venait de faire. Elle fut tenter de s'essuyer nerveusement la joue mais se retint consciente que sa mère n'en ratait pas une miette.

Sans perdre plus de temps, elle rentra chez elle mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle tomba nez à nez avec sa mère.

-Tenten je suis tellement fi..

-Je t'en prie maman, pas de commentaire !

-Hein mais pourquoi ? Vous êtes tellement mignons, oh la la, je te jure que je voulais pas regarder, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher, hé hé hé, j'ai bien vu comment tu l'a rattrapé ma puce, et je te comprends, il est tellement mignon ce petit ! Je trouve que vous êtes trop choupinou tout les deux !

Tenten se retint d'esquisser une grimace. Sa mère était bel et bien candide. Comment avait-elle pu voir en eux une quelconque tendresse ? Au fond n'avait-elle pas remarqué dans ses yeux qu'elle était tout sauf heureuse ? Non parce que sa mère avait toujours voulu croire en ce qu'elle voyait. Cela expliquerait pourquoi elle n'avait jamais remarqué que son mari l'a trompé, parce qu'elle se refusait toujours la vérité jusqu'à ce que celle-ci lui éclate violemment au visage.

-Maman ne redis plus jamais ça !

-Rho, je t'embête va ! Moi aussi à ton âge je n'aimais pas lorsque mes parents me taquinaient sur mes petits-amis. Ce qui me fait penser, est-ce que je t'ai déjà parlé de ce Kiroki qui avait lancé des cailloux à la fenêtre de tes grands-parents croyant que c'était la mienne ?

Tenten fit la moue. Pourquoi sa mère se devait-elle de lui rappeler qu'au même âge, elle avait un succès fou avec la gente masculine. Qu'elle au moins correspondait au désir même des fantasmes des jeunes garçons de son époque. Et cela surement sans faire un contrat du même genre qu'elle.

-Enfin, je suis tellement contente pour toi ! Tu vas être tellement heureuse Tenten, tu vas vivre tellement de bon moment, comme je t'envie ma chérie.

-Si tu le dis.

-Bien sur que je le dis, j'ai eu dix-sept ans avant toi, je sais ce que cela fait ! Oh d'ailleurs les chaussures que je t'ai acheté vont enfin te servir ! Tu vois que mes achats ne sont pas si inutiles que ça, tu vas pouvoir faire la minette avec ton prince charmant !

Prince charmant. Tenten eut envie d'éclater de rire. De mourir de rire. Sasuke était tout sauf un prince charmant. C'était plutôt le serpent majestueux, trônant fièrement sur son cailloux d'argent prêt à attaquer de son venin mortel quiconque essayerait d'entrer sur son territoire.

-Maman ! Quel parent dirait ça à sa fille ! Tu es censée, je ne sais pas moi, me gueuler dessus ou me prévenir de, hum, des conséquences, des dangers...

-Mais c'est tellement excitant mon cœur ! C'est ton premier copain !

-Maman !

-Oh d'accord, tu veux que je te préviennes sur le sexe...

-Non ça va aller merci !

-D'accord comme tu veux.

Rêveuse de son adolescence Chiha se mit à faire de grand discours sur les joies de l'amour à cet âge où tout parait encore insouciant. Elle était si emportée dans ses souvenirs, dans sa nostalgie du passé où elle avait été célèbre de ses conquêtes qu'elle ne vit pas Tenten se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Enfin seule, Tenten se laissa tomber sur son lit, et emprisonna son oreiller entre ses bras. Elle le serra très très fort, puis le relâcha et respira enfin librement. Elle l'avait fait. Elle avait survécu à cette journée, bien qu'elle se soit un peu mal terminée. Elle n'avait toujours pas digérée le fait qu'il est osé contredire ces demandes et aussi qu'il l'avait embrassé sur la joue. Elle ne lui avait absolument pas donné l'autorisation de la toucher de cette manière là. Elle commençaient à en avoir marre qu'il fasse toujours comme bon lui semble. Sasuke avait pensé qu'elle était bonne joueuse, or Tenten n'avait jamais aimé perdre . Surtout pas quand on l'obligeait à poser les genoux à terre en premier.

* * *

La maison était vide. Comme toujours. Pas de parent. Pas de grand-frère. La gouvernante avait laissé à manger dans le frigo, elle était rentrée chez elle depuis longtemps. Dans la boite mail, pas de message de la part de son père. Sasuke était encore seul et c'était tant mieux comme ça. De toute façon, il s'était toujours particulièrement bien entendu avec lui-même. Pas de compromis, pas de discussion inutiles, pas de sentiments inopportun, juste lui.

Il s'en foutait complètement d'être tout seul.

Alors qu'il déposait son sac sur son lit, son portable sonna, il haussa un sourcil à la vue de celui qui tentait de le joindre et décrocha sans trop de précipitation.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_-___Je vais bien merci et toi Sasuke ? Ça me touche toujours quand tu te préoccupes de moi de cette manière.__

-La ferme Naruto, tu veux quoi ?

__-Hé je peux pas appeler mon meilleure pote sans avoir à lui demander quoique se soit ?__

-On est pas ami.

Sasuke l'entendit soupirer à l'autre bout du fil. Non ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été ami. Naruto ne s'adressait à lui que pour une chose. Une chose très spéciale.

__-Ok, ok comme tu veux, j'ai besoin du numéro de ton frangin.__

-Pourquoi ?

__-Oh tu le sais très bien pourquoi.__

-Je ne l'ai plus.

__-Ouais c'est ça, fait pas ta bitch, donne le moi.__

-Je te l'ai dit que je ne l'ai pas.

__-Donne le moi bordel.__

-...

_-___Donne. Le. Moi.__

La voix de Naruto se fit plus rauque, plus empressé. Sasuke devina sans peine ce que quémander le jeune homme et bien qu'il se fichait pas mal de la requête de Naruto il n'aurait pu lui donner son dû. Car des nouvelles de son frère il n'en voulait pas. Itachi Uchiwa avait quitté le maison depuis bien longtemps et bien qu'il s'obstinait à lui envoyer des mails et à lui téléphoner Sasuke n'avait pas voulu garder le contacte. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Il ne le supportait plus, sa vue même le répugnait. Et ce n'était certainement pas pour un drogué en manque qu'il allait faire le premier pas. Absolument pas.

-Ecoute Naruto, si t'es si en manque que ça, tu seras capable de t'en trouver sans mon aide, t'as copine est bien un génie, non, alors sert-en !

__-Va te faire foutre Uchiwa, tu sais quoi, va te faire mettre, t'es qu'un putain d'égoïste !__

Sasuke se contenta de lui raccrocher au nez, peu entrain à l'écouter l'insulter sans trop de raison. Et puis il avait faim. Dans le frigo, la gouvernante lui avait laissé un plat dont l'aspect ne lui revint pas. Il le prit, le jeta à la poubelle et rehaussa les manches de sa chemise blanche. Décidément il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse tout de lui même. Après tout on est mieux servi que par soi même.

* * *

Le portable de Tenten fit aussi des siennes alors que celle-ci se séchait les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette.

-Allô ?

__-Tenten, c'est moi Hinata.__

Tenten ferma les yeux. Merde. Elle l'avait complètement oublié. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à une excuse potable. Tant pis, elle improviserait.

__-Tu as dit que tu m'appellerais, j'ai attendu mais tu...__

-J'allais le faire.

__-Oh, alors, hum, tu comptes me dire pourquoi tu..tu sors avec Uchiwa.__

-Et bien, c'est, hum, c'est juste arrivé comme ça.

__-Comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?__

Tenten déposa la serviette sur son lit et se passa une main dans ses cheveux humides. Détachés, ils lui arrivaient dans le bas du dos, humidifiant lentement le bas de son débardeur.

-Eh bien, Sasuke m'a demandé de sortir avec lui, et hum, j'ai accepté.

__-Juste comme ça.__

Tenten s'humecta la lèvre inférieur.

-Juste comme ça.

__-Mais pourquoi ? Enfin je croyais que tu, hum, que tu aimais Neji.__

Le cœur de Tenten se serra douloureusement face à l'entente du prénom de son premier amour.

-C'est la première fois qu'on s'intéresse à moi, Neji ne l'a jamais fait, il sait à peine comment je m'appelle.

__-Mais on parle de Sasuke Uchiwa, il est comme Yamanaka, tu sais, sans coeur, sans sentiments. Il..il doit forcément...te manipuler.__

Tenten eut envie de jeter le téléphone au loin. Hinata était exactement comme les autres. Incapable d'accepter qu'elle puisse avoir un quelconque potentiel amoureux. Même elle. Même sa meilleure amie. Même la fille en lequel elle avait le plus confiance. Même en celle qu'elle protégeait contre vent et marée.

-Alors c'est vraiment si impensable que ça , le fait qu'il puisse s'intéresser à moi, je ne pensais pas que tu penserais ça toi aussi.

__-Tenten je ne te juge pas je suis juste surprise que...__

-Que quoi ? Que je suis capable d'être attirante ? Intéressante aux yeux de quelqu'un ?

Hinata ne répondit pas tout de suite et Tenten eut envie de lui raccrocher au nez mais avant qu'elle ne le fasse son amie reprit la parole.

__-Pardon Tenten, je...je ...je ne voulais pas te vexer.__

Évidement Hinata ne faisait de mal à personne et ce n'était surement pas son intention au départ. Elle voulait juste obtenir des réponses.

-Non c'est moi, je me suis emportée, c'est pas grave. C'est juste que tout le monde n'a pas arrêté de me dire ça et c'est vraiment agaçant.

__-Je suis vraiment désolée.__

Tenten soupira en l'entendant pleurnicher au téléphone. Hinata était bien trop fragile, beaucoup trop. Tenten savait pertinemment comment fonctionné Hinata, mais pour une fois, pour une fois elle aurait voulu que ce soit la Hyuga qui lui remonte le moral, qui lui dise qu'elle était belle et que les autres exagéraient. Mais on n'inversait pas les rôles, à chacun sa place. Reprend la tienne Tenten.

-Hinata ne pleure pas.

__-Je..je ...je ne suis pas entrain de pl..pl..__

Hinata sanglotait beaucoup trop pour terminer sa phrase et Tenten dû attendre qu'elle se calme . Il ne fallait pas la brusquer, il fallait patienter, lui laisser le temps de s'ouvrir de nouveau, de parler sans peine. Il fallait traiter Hinata comme une poupée de porcelaine. Il fallait que Tenten prenne sur elle. Ne jamais lui raconter ses pires secrets. Ne jamais pleurer devant la Hyuga. Ne jamais faire preuve de faiblesse. Jamais car Hinata s'effondrerait, elle ne pourrait le supporter. Chacun son rôle. Oui chacun son rôle.

-Hinata ?

__-Oui.__

-Ca va mieux ?

__-Oui, c'est bon, excuse moi.__

_-..._

__-Alors, tu me racontes.__

Tenten pencha la tête sur le coté. Fit craquer son cou. Apporta un ongle à son doigt. Le rongea.

-J'ai juste été un peu curieuse, j'ai – elle avala difficilement sa salive en pensant à l'ânerie qu'elle allait dire – j'ai eu envie de le connaitre non pas pour ce qu'en dise les rumeurs et ce qu'il laisse transparaître mais pour ce qu'il est réellement.

__-Tu penses qu'il y a vraiment du bon, en tout le monde n'est-ce pas ?__

-Hinata je suis vraiment exténuée, je te verrai demain, ok ?

__-D'accord.__

-Alors à de...

__-Tenten, je veux que tu saches que si tu es heureuse avec lui, je ne pourrais que l'être pour toi.__

-Bonne nuit Hinata.

* * *

-Ma mère pense que tu es adorable, j'ai dû me mordre la langue pour ne pas lui hurler à quel point c'était tout le contraire.

Sasuke soupira.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos du fait qu'on est pas obligé de faire la conversation lorsque nous sommes seuls ?

-Oh je sais, ça t'emmerde, c'est pour ça que je continue.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et Tenten reprit de plus belle.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle a dit ?

-...

-Elle a dit que tu étais mon prince charmant, je me suis retenue de lui dire que tu étais plutôt le roi des...

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'en fous.

Tenten le foudroya du regard, mais ne se laissa aucunement faire. Il l'avait énervé la veille, elle avait bien l'intention de se venger.

-J'adore ta voiture, elle est super confortable.

-Était, marmonna Sasuke sans que Tenten ne puisse l'entendre.

-Même si je trouve que c'est tout de même un peu trop, tu sais qu'il y a plein d'enfant dans le monde qui n'ont même pas le luxe d'avoir de l'eau et toi tu poses tes fesses tout les matins sur des sièges en cuir.

-...

-Non tu as raison, c'est complètement hypocrite de ma part de dire ça, parce que moi aussi je suis une privilégier, je dors dans un lit, je mange tous les jours à ma faim et y'a plein de gens dans le monde qui n'ont même pas un morceau de pain.

-...

-Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre cette injustice contre nature ? On est juste né au bon endroit au bon moment, tu ne t'ai jamais demandé comment se fait-il qu'on est cette vie là et pas une autre ? Ou pourquoi certains sont handicapés ou d'autre pas ? Ou pourquoi...

-Tu peux arrêter tes grandes pensées philosophiques Inoue on est arrivé, coupa Sasuke irrité par la logorrhée verbale moral de sa compatriote.

-Tu n'aimes pas m'entendre parler, hein ?

Sasuke ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et l'entraîna par la main hors de la voiture.

-Tu sais que tu devras t'y habituer, n'est-ce pas _mon cœur _?

Sans détacher sa main de la sienne et se mit face à lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Sasuke.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer sur sa joue droite un baiser furtif. Ils ne virent point les regards noires qui transvergèrent vers eux. Ils ne virent pas la fureur qu'ils avaient commis juste avec l'étincelle qu'ils avaient provoqué. Ils ne virent rien du tout parce qu'ils étaient bien trop occupé à jouer. Quiconque les regardant auraient pu jalouser les messes basses qu'ils se faisaient pour des tendresses dites au creux de l'oreille. Alors qu'en réalité il s'agissait plus de piques venimeuses que de douce déclaration d'amour.

-Tu vois moi aussi je peux prendre les devants sans te demander ton avis - chuchota Tenten en approchant sa bouche de son oreille – tu vois à quel point cela est agréable.

Sasuke se contenta d'esquisser un sourire mauvais.

-Ne me cherche pas, Inoue, tu pourrais le regretter.

-Oh comme j'ai peur, qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Me proposer un contrat de mariage ?

-Cela ôterait une épine du pied de ta mère.

Tenten tressaillit alors qu'il la transcendait de ses yeux aussi sombre que la nuit.

-Ca va on vous dérange pas trop ? Cracha une voix que Tenten ne connaissait que trop bien.

Kiba les fixait hargneux, visiblement dégoûté qu'ils osent s'afficher comme cela en public et surtout devant lui. Tenten se dégagea rapidement de la prise de Sasuke et implora son ami du regard.

-Kiba je...

Mais au lieu de l'écouter, il lui tourna le dos.

-Kiba attend moi ! Hurla t-elle tout en courant vers lui laissant Sasuke à son propre compte.

* * *

-Kiba il faut qu'on parle !

Tenten avait finit par le rattraper en s'agrippant à sa manche.

-Fiche moi la paix ! Cracha t-il en se dégageant brutalement.

-Kiba je t'en prie écoute moi !

Kiba se tourna lentement vers elle. Tenten encaissa encore une fois toute la répugnance que le jeune éprouvé pour elle à présent, mais il était son ami d'enfance, et comptait énormément pour elle. Pour rien au monde elle ne pouvait se résoudre à ce qu'il la déteste juste parce qu'elle entretenait cette relation bidon avec Sasuke.

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et fut soulagée qu'il ne cherche pas à s'enfuir.

-Allons parler ailleurs, dit-il avant qu'elle ne puisse commencer à dire quoique se soit.

En effet, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à là mais les élèves qui passaient près d'eux chuchotaient et leur jetaient des coups d'œil intéressés. Bien avant toute cette histoire, si une telle scène serait arrivée entre elle et Kiba personne n'y aurait fait attention mais maintenant qu'elle était la petite-amie de l'Uchiwa, elle n'était plus Tenten l'invisible. Elle était Tenten sujette aux commérages.

Alors sans rechigner, elle le suivit et allèrent tous les deux s'isoler dans un coin perdu du lycée.

* * *

-Eh bien ta dulcinée n'est pas occupée à te lécher les pieds aujourd'hui ?

Sasuke qui attendait dans un couloir désert que l'heure de cours commence, lisait attentivement un livre et ne prêtait pas attention à la nouvelle venue.

-Pfff, elle est tellement pitoyable cette Inoue, pouffa l'une des filles de la cour d'Ino.

-Comment il peut lui trouver quoique se soit, ricana une autre.

-Faut croire que les laiderons ont la côte en ce moment !

Ino leva les yeux au ciel face aux commentaires peu profond de ses pantins. Fatiguée de leur bavardage elle leva la main et l'agita comme pour chasser un insecte.

-Laissez nous, ordonna sèchement la Reine-De-Pique.

Sa cour s'inclina docilement avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Ino s'approcha de l'Uchiwa tout jouant machinalement avec les mèches de ses cheveux blonds.

-C'est vraiment l'amour fou entre vous, hein ? C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que tu es tout seul, alors qu'elle est avec Inuzuka.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir.

-Vous n'êtes pas passé inaperçu ce matin – continua la blonde tout en souriant - et tout le monde ne parle plus que de cela, Inoue aurait le cœur balançant entre le ténébreux et sans cœur Uchiwa et le sac à puce d'Inuzuka, vous nous faites le remake de Twilight ?

-Son cœur ne balance entre personne, il n'y a que moi, grinça Sasuke.

-Vraiment ? L'inatteignable Sasuke aurait laissé son cœur inexistant s'ouvrir à une pauvre demeurée.

Elle s'approcha encore un peu plus de lui, ne laissant plus que quelque centimètres entre leur visage.

-Mais toi et moi on sait très bien que tout cela n'est pas réellement vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pourquoi cela ne le serait pas ?

-Parce que tu n'aimes personne Sasuke.

Le regard d'Ino qui jusqu'à là avait été moqueur et avide de malice était devenu indéniablement froid. Irréversiblement symétrique au sien. Glace contre glace.

-Et puis je viens de traiter ta copine de demeurée et tu n'as pas même bronché. Pourtant c'est bien le rôle des petits-amis, non ? De défendre corps et âme leur dulcinée ?

Sasuke resta silencieux. Il n'allait pas rentrer dans son jeu. Il n'allait pas lui donner ce plaisir. Ino s'éloigna de quelques pas et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je n'ai aucun doute en les sentiments d'Inoue, c'est une fille, tout ce qu'il y a de plus primaire et gourde. Je la pensais un peu plus intelligente que ça pour ne pas succomber à ton charme qui entre nous ne fait tomber que les crétines, mais il s'avère pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai eu tort.

-...

-Mais en ce qui te concerne, je sais pertinemment que tu ne l'aimes pas, ça se voit, ça se sent à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Sasuke gardait un visage neutre, Ino n'aurait pu deviné aucune émotion. En réalité, il n'avait jamais été aussi déstabilisé. Comment avait-elle pu savoir ? Il avait fait en sorte que personne ne le sache et il savait qu'Inoue ne l'aurait dit à personne. Enfin il en était à peu prés sûr.

-Tu joues avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour éloigner toute tes stupides groupie hein ?

Sasuke se retint de soupire de soulagement. D'une certaine manière Ino ne se doutait de rien. Elle avait à la fois tort et raison. Certes leur relation n'était pas sincère, mais il n'était pas le seul à jouer.

-J'admets que c'est judicieux, cliché, mais judicieux.

-Cette histoire ne te regarde aucunement.

-Mais tout me regarde mon cher, tout et tu devrais être le premier à savoir que si Inuzuka continue à tourner autour d'elle de cette manière tu finiras par perdre la seule personne qui arrive à te libérer de tes groupies.

Sasuke renifla dédaigneusement.

-Inuzuka n'est pas un problème.

La froideur dans les yeux d'Ino se dissipa pour laisser place à de la surprise.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, qui ne sait pas aimer ne sait pas reconnaître les signes de l'amour.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Quoi ? Tu ne crois pas que je vais tout te dire non plus ? Tu n'es pas si bête que ça après tout, tu finiras par comprendre.

Ino le regarda de haut et Sasuke détesta ça. Entre eux, cela avait toujours été comme cela. Fière comme des coqs, impitoyable, semblable. Ils se ressemblaient tellement qu'ils avaient toujours eu du mal à se supporter.

-Si tu n'as plus rien à me dire tu peux disposer.

Ino esquissa un sourire et se mit à contempler ses ongles parfaitement manucurés.

-Je pourrais oui, mais tu as besoin de moi.

-Aide qui ne sera évidement pas gratuite, je crois que je m'en passerai.

Ino délaissa la contemplation de ses ongles pour le fixer de nouveau dans les yeux.

-Tu as besoin que je garde le silence sur votre pseudo relation et tu as besoin de te débarrasser d'Inuzuka, donc tu as besoin de moi.

-Viens en au fait, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Ino plongea de nouveau son regard dans le sien.

-Reprend contact avec ton frère et fais en sorte qu'il donne à Naruto ce qu'il t'a demandé.

-Et qu'est-ce que cela m'apporterais ?

-Il se débarrassera d'Inuzuka et je la fermerai.

-Naruto n'obéis pas à tes ordres.

-Non c'est vrai mais il écoute Sakura et Sakura n'écoute que moi.

-...

-Et toi et moi savions très bien que ses deux petits génies sont très très doués pour ce genre de chose, après tout ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils le feraient pour nous.

-Il n'y a jamais eu de nous et leur prix est toujours inatteignable.

-Il n'y aura pas de prix de ce genre cette fois, contente toi de donner à Naruto ce qu'il souhaite.

Sasuke avait horreur de ça. Horreur qu'Ino mène la danse dans une histoire qui ne la regardait pas, là où elle n'avait pas le droit d'y être. Là où il était censé être le dominant. L'alpha. Elle ne faisait pas partie du jeu. Elle ne faisait pas partie de _son_ jeu.

-C'était pour toi depuis le début n'est-ce pas ?

Ino haussa les épaules.

-Je fais une fête bientôt, il va bien falloir que l'on se défonce.

-Tu fais chier.

La jolie blonde plissa des yeux avant de sourire malicieusement.

-Que de mot pour si peu de chose Sasuke, tu as juste à faire ce que je te dis et en plus tu y gagnes aussi , je ne vois pas pourquoi cela te dérangerais autant ?

-...

-Oh oui, je suis bête parce que là c'est moi le maître de ton propre jeu, enfin que veux-tu, à chacun sa place _mon cœur._

* * *

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me déteste pour ça.

Kiba soupira.

-Je ne te déteste pas.

-Alors pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir commis un crime.

Le regard de Kiba s'assombrit de nouveau et il baissa la tête.

-Kiba, le fait que je sorte avec Sasuke ne change rien à notre relation, je suis toujours ton amie.

-...

-Kiba dis quelque chose.

-Je n'ai plus rien à te dire Tenten.

-Mais...

Il la fit taire d'un regard.

-Tu l'as choisi, lui et son monde, tu finiras par changer.

-Quoi ? Non , je ne changerai pas Kiba, je te le promets.

-Tu le feras pour lui et...

-Je ne le ferai pas.

-...Et je ne le supporterai pas.

Tenten fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il disait cela. Elle avait l'intention de rester elle-même jusqu'au bout. Kiba s'approcha lentement d'elle.

-Tu n'as pas envie de me voir souffrir n'est-ce pas ?

Tenten secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Alors laisse moi tranquille à partir d'aujourd'hui et reste avec ton __copain.__

* * *

**Voilà, voilà !**

**Perso, j'ai adoré écrire la scène entre Sasuke et Ino, je me suis éclatée ! J'espère que ce chapitre continue à vous plaire :)**

**Liliblue7 : Ouais j'avais pensé à ça aussi, qu'il aurait pu faire venir un avocat et tout, mais je me suis dit qu'après tout c'était juste des ados, donc je me suis pas trop étendue la dessus. J'espère que l'intrigue continue à te plaire ainsi que Tenten. A plus :)**

**Niak : Merci pour ton commentaire :). Tenten n'est pas un laideron, elle n'a pas confiance en elle, et les autres mettent en avant ce coté. En réalité, c'est exactement la même que dans le manga, mais elle va apprendre à s'affirmer.**

**Merci pour vos commentaires, à la prochaine :)**


	5. Chapter 5

****\- Coulée de lave perlée de glace - ****

* * *

****-Chapitre 5 -****

* * *

****-Playlist - ****

****Kodaline -******_**Take control**_**

****Laurel**_** \- Shells**_**

****Pham**_** \- Controls ft. Lox Chatterbox**_**

* * *

Le cœur de Tenten était en morceau. Elle allait broyer du noir toute la journée et rien n'aurait pu lui remonter le moral. Ce n'était certainement pas Coeur-De-Glace, qui depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé en cours après sa "discussion" avec Kiba semblait deux fois plus renfermé sur lui-même. Tenten tourna légèrement la tête pour observer son ami Inuzuka dont les yeux ne quittaient pas son livre de Japonais. Pourquoi voulait-il instaurer une distance avec elle ? Elle n'avait rien de fait de mal. Il ne supportait pas Sasuke d'accord, peu de personne en était capable, mais il pouvait très bien continuer à lui parler. Elle le connaissait depuis tellement longtemps. Au final leur amitié n'était peut-être pas assez solide. Si son contrat avec l'Uchiwa ne lui permettait pas de rentrer dans l'université de son choix, elle allait faire une dépression. Une terrible dépression.

De ce fait, elle n'écoutait aucunement Oto-sensei parler des méandres de la littérature japonaise et se contenta de dessiner des personnages de manga sur la marge de ses feuilles. Puis soudainement, alors qu'elle dessinait un chat, un petit morceau de papier tomba sur sa table. Croyant qu'il s'agissait encore d'un avertissement de la part de Kin Tsuchi, Tenten s'empara agacée du petit mot et le déplia rapidement.

__Courage , je suis de tout cœur avec toi.__

__Lee__

Elle écarquilla ses yeux à la limite du possible et tourna la tête vers son voisin qui lui faisait un adorable sourire. Alors Lee l'avait vue. Il avait remarqué qu'elle allait mal. Il était là. Décidément ce garçon était un amour. Tenten eut envie de se lever en plein cours et de le serrer dans ses bras à l'étouffer, mais elle se doutait bien que leur charmant professeur n'apprécierait pas ce genre de comportement affectif. Et puis elle n'avait pas non plus envie de se faire traiter de Miss Passe-Partout, par les groupies de Sasuke qui surveillaient le moindre de ses faux pas. Tenten se contenta donc de lui répondre par un sourire chaleureux et Lee pointa son pouce vers le ciel en signe d'encouragement.

Si seulement tout pouvait s'arranger avec un sourire. Tenten jeta un coup d'œil à l'Uchiwa assit au deuxième rang. S'il pouvait lui aussi apprendre à lui sourire au lieu de la traiter avec froideur tout serait plus simple.

De son coté, Sasuke avait pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps du mal à ce concentrer. Ino l'avait énervé au plus au point. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans sa vie et de tenter de le malmener comme elle le ferait avec un vulgaire objet. Il ne faisait pas parti de son terrain de jeu. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour répondre à ses provocations. Il n'allait certainement pas accepter son accord et recontacter son frère. Qu'elle parle, qu'elle propage toute les rumeurs qu'elle veut, de toute façon elle n'avait pas réalisé que Tenten n'était pas qu'une simple victime. Ino pensait tout savoir mais au fond elle ne savait rien. Il n'allait pas laisser cette sale petite blondasse contrôler son avenir, qu'elle y mêle Sakura et Naruto, il n'avait pas peur d'eux. Il était Sasuke Uchiwa tout de même et Sasuke Uchiwa ne recevait d'ordre de personne. Fière d'avoir retrouver le contrôle sur une situation qui lui semblait prise à la déroute, le brun se mit à écouter d'une oreille attentive les paroles de leur professeur. Après tout, il n'allait pas gâcher son avenir pour si peu.

* * *

-Est-ce que l'on est obligé de manger dans cette salle tout le temps ?

-Est-ce que tu es obligé de faire des commentaires à chaque fois que tu en as l'occasion ? maugréa Sasuke.

Tenten fit la moue et enfourna un morceau de viande dans sa bouche. Elle aurait voulu remercier comme il se doit Lee, puisqu'il avait été le rayon de soleil de sa journée mais l'Uchiwa l'avait entraîné si rapidement dans la salle 303 à l'heure du déjeuner qu'elle n'eut même pas le temps de lui dire quoique se soit. Elle n'avait pas pu prévenir Hinata non plus. La jeune Hyuga allait penser qu'elle n'avait plus de temps pour elle maintenant qu'elle s'était trouvée un "copain".

-Je ferais toute les remarques que je trouverais nécessaire - grinça t-elle alors que Sasuke levait les yeux au ciel.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle déjeunait en compagnie de l'Uchiwa et ses repas amicaux avec ses amis ne lui avaient jamais autant manqué qu'aujourd'hui. Sasuke mangeait silencieusement dans son bento, un repas raffiné qu'elle supposait fait par de grand chef et ne semblait pas vouloir faire la conversation. De toute façon lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche c'était soit pour la critiquer soit pour parler des cours qu'ils avaient eus. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit toujours seul et n'est aucun ami. Il n'était pas sociable et ne désirait pas s'ouvrir à elle. Il était très bien fait pour rester tout seul après tout.

-Pour ce matin, ne refait plus jamais ça.

Tenten mâchonna sa boulette de viande et l'avala lentement avant de lui jeter un coup d'œil dérisoire.

-Pourquoi ? C'était pas ce que tu voulais ? Que tout le monde nous regarde comme le couple phare du lycée ?

Il lui lança un regard polaire qu'elle encaissa sans broncher.

-Je t'ai dit que nous nous contenterions de nous tenir la main s'afficher de la sorte n'était pas utile.

Tenten eut envie d'éclater de rire. Il se foutait d'elle. Autrement ce n'était pas possible.

-S'afficher ? On est supposé être ensemble je te signale et puis cela ne t'as pas dérangé de le faire hier soir !

-Ta mère nous regardait.

-Et là c'était le lycée entier avide de ragot qui nous lorgnait, tu devrais être content notre petite scène a été vue par la totalité de tes groupies.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais insinuer.

-En effet et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? – elle pointa ses baguettes vers lui et plissa les yeux – C'est juste parce que tu es un maniaque du contrôle !

-Pardon ?

-Il faut toujours que se soit toi qui prennes toutes les décisions et comme c'est moi qui aie pris le contrôle de la situation cela te met hors de toi !

Il tourna la tête de gauche à droit comme si Tenten venait de lui dire une chose totalement absurde.

-Je ne suis pas un maniaque du contrôle.

Tenten pouffa.

-Bien sûr que si, tu ne supportes pas que je prenne une décision sans ton accord, la preuve tu me fais toute une scène juste pour ça ! Si cela peut te rassurer, je n'y ai pris aucun plaisir moi aussi.

Sasuke fut tenté de la remettre à sa place, mais trouva plus judicieux de ne pas s'étendre sur une conversation aussi puéril. De toute façon c'est elle qui avait tort pas lui. Sasuke Uchiwa n'avait jamais tort.

-Enfin bref tu ne recommences plus sans que je ne t'en ai donné l'autorisation, conclut-il froidement.

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel. Elle le connaissait très peu mais avait déjà cerné deux traits de son mauvais caractère. Il adorait tout diriger et avoir le dernier mot. Parfois elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi les filles du bahut étaient tellement attirées par lui. Il n'était pas si beau que ça en plus. Il avait les yeux sombres, rien de bien extraordinaire, la peau beaucoup trop pâle et en plus il avait mauvais caractère. Elle trouvait son intérieur si laid qu'elle peinait à distinguer la beauté de ses traits que voyaient tant de lycéenne. Comme quoi, la beauté extérieur ne faisait pas tout. Enfin, elle était la seule à penser ce genre de chose, si seulement les autres pouvaient en faire autant.

Elle soupira désespérée tout en terminant d'engloutir ses dernières boulettes de viande et lorgna inquisitrice Sasuke rangeait son bento puis sortir ses cours.

-Quoi ? On va réviser maintenant ? J'ai à peine terminé de manger.

-Tu veux t'améliorer ?

-Bien sûr que je le veux, mais je n'ai jamais l'esprit trop clair quand je suis entrain de digérer.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil alors que Tenten faisait les yeux rond.

-Et ? fit-il sèchement.

-Tu vois tu recommences encore ! Tu ne m'écoutes pas , tu fais juste ce que tu as envie de faire, c'est un marché que l'on a passé à deux tu sais, il faut qu'il y ait quand même une certaine communication !

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-J'essaye d'être gentille en t'expliquant que tu abuses, là !

-Ecoute moi bien Inoue, tu as déjà l'esprit lent en temps normal alors si on prend tout notre temps on n'y arrivera jamais, c'est même un miracle que tu sois arrivé jusqu'en terminal sans redoubler, alors si tu ne veux pas rater ta vie, tais-toi et bosse !

Tenten ouvrit la bouche profondément offusquée. Mais pour qui donc se prenait-il ? Il n'avait pas à lui parler comme ça.

-Tu devrais sérieusement arrêter de me parler sur ce ton, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas un objet ni inférieur à toi et je ne suis pas stupide.

-Tu n'es peut être pas inférieure à moi humainement parlant mais intellectuellement tu ne peux pas nier que tu n'arriveras jamais à mon niveau.

-Mais est-ce que tu t'entends parler ?! s'exclama offusquée Tenten.

-Parfaitement.

Tenten croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis entrain de faire ça avec le mec le plus arrogant et le plus méprisable de la planète.

-On perd du temps là, grogna Sasuke tout en cherchant dans les pages de son livre de philosophie les points sur lesquelles Tenten ne comprenait rien.

Voyant qu'elle restait parfaitement immobile, il fronça les sourcils et lui cracha :

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? La fin du monde ?

-Non ce n'est plus d'actualité ça – grogna t-elle - Je veux que tu t'excuses.

Sasuke releva la tête de son livre et esquissa un rictus moqueur.

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

-Tu as très bien entendu.

-Et de quoi devrais-je m'excuser ?

-De la manière dont tu me parles.

Sasuke arqua l'un de ses sourcil et tout en prenant un stylo dans sa trousse la pénétra de ses yeux ébènes.

-Inoue mettons bien les choses au clair, il te reste à peu près huit mois pour avoir ton bac, deux pour avoir un bulletin scolaire irréprochable pour le premier trimestre, si tu veux obtenir ton dû, tu joues le jeu, mais au grand jamais tu ne m'ordonnes de faire quoique se soit.

Tenten baissa les yeux ne supportant plus d'être regardé de la sorte.

-Alors tu ne t'excuseras pas d'être un con.

Sasuke fit tourner son stylo entre ses doigts.

-Que veux-tu que l'on voit aujourd'hui ? Histoire ? Philosophie ? Japonais ?

La jeune fille soupira bruyamment . Elle comprit amèrement que Sasuke ne s'excuserait jamais, et surtout pas pour elle.

-Cela ne t'aurais pas tué tu sais et tu serais même monté dans mon estime.

-Quel dommage en effet.

Ils s'affrontèrent visuellement. Sasuke put voir en les noisettes de Tenten toute la fureur qu'il provoquait en elle et en tira un certain plaisir. Il constata qu'elle pouvait s'emporter avec trois fois rien. Comme une étincelle. La brune, quand à elle, était furieuse . Ses mains formaient des poings sur la table, et elle serrait les dents pour tenter de contenir sa colère.

-Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu choisi si tu ne m'aimes pas, si on est à peine capable de s'entendre sur quoique se soit ?

Sasuke la regarda comme s'il elle était la dernière des imbéciles.

-Je t'ai déjà répondu.

-Ta réponse n'en était pas une.

-Dans ce cas fait avec.

Tenten se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas craquer. Il était tellement agaçant, pourquoi n'essayait-il pas d'avoir l'air agréable avec elle ?

-On se supporte à peine, pourquoi n'as-tu pas choisi une fille qui aurait pu encaisser tous tes caprices sans rechigner ?Alors je repose ma question, pourquoi moi ?

Sasuke la fixa quelque secondes pensif avant de tourner la tête. Il pourrait l'ignorer mais elle semblait si bornée que pour une fois il trouva plus judicieux de marcher dans sa direction.

-J'avais besoin de paix...

-Tu voulais les faire fuir ça j'avais compris.

-...contrairement à toi elles m'aiment...

-En effet.

-...et je n'ai pas envie que l'on s'attache à moi.

-Tu t'y prends très bien rassure toi, et je sens que je vais regretter de le demander mais pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi voudrais-je d'une relation mielleuse qui ruinerait mon avenir ?

Tenten l'observa calmement.

-Toutes ses filles pensent me connaitre, elles lancent des rumeurs sur moi, s'immiscent dans ma vie, m'harcèlent constamment. Elles n'arrêtent pas de s'acharner à vouloir me changer et j'en ai par dessus la tête.

Il fit une pause et l'observa d'un air las.

-Toi par contre, tu m'as toujours eu l'air particulièrement désintéressée.

-Tu n'as pas idée - marmonna t-elle avant de rajouter - mais tu sais avoir une véritable relation ne peut pas ruiner ton avenir, tu y trouverais peut-être ton compte.

Il ricana narquoisement .

-Je...

-Tu pourrais être heureux, coupa t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

Pour une fois, il fut le premier à baisser les yeux et s'enquit de tourner les pages de son livre sans vraiment y chercher quoique se soit.

-Je suis parfaitement bien comme je suis.

Tenten haussa les épaules.

-C'est comme tu veux, j'dis ça, j'dis rien.

-Alors tais-toi.

-Mais...

-Inoue on est pas là pour s'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment de ma vie privée et puis comme si t'en savais des choses toi sur les relations, grinça Sasuke.

-Franchement contrairement à toi, plutôt oui.

-Tu n'as jamais eu de relation avec qui que se soit, comment peux tu me faire la morale ? Les seules relations que tu as eu avec les êtres du sexe opposé sont purement amical, d'une certaine manière je ne vois pas non plus ce que tu pourrais tirer de Rock ou d'Inuzuka.

Tenten ne fit aucunement attention à la seconde remarque de Sasuke. Elle avait bien trop l'attention scotché sur ce qu'il venait de dire antérieurement. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de copain jusqu'à lors. Mais Sasuke Uchiwa vivait dans son monde, il ne faisait attention à personne, comment aurait-il pu le savoir ? Cela signifiait donc que d'une certaine manière ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il laissait son regard s'attarder sur elle.

-Je ne savais pas que tu faisais autant - elle chercha ses mots - attention à moi.

-Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités Inoue, je ne fais pas att...

-J'ai toujours cru que tu ne te doutais même pas de mon existence – le coupa t-elle de nouveau tout en ignorant royalement son regard noir - à vrai dire cela ne m'a jamais rien fait puisque je m'en foutais, mais tu...

-Je suis juste observateur Inoue. Il n'y a rien de remarquable à cela, c'est juste quelques banalités qu'on peut vite savoir sur toi en un seul coup d'oeil.

-Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre sur moi ?

Cette fois-ci elle était vraiment curieuse et n'avait pas envie de se battre avec lui.

-Allez vas-y dis-le pour une fois qu'on pourrait avoir une conversation sans avoir envie de s'entre tuer.

-Qui te dis que j'ai envie de te tuer.

-Ton regard parle assez pour toi, allez vas-y arrête de faire le coincé !

Sasuke soupira bruyamment alors que Tenten colla ses avants bras sur la table comme pour s'approcher de lui.

-Tu me ficheras la paix après.

Elle approuva d'un hochement de tête. Il pencha la tête sur le coté et l'examina sur toute les coutures.

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas tout ce qui attrait à la coquetterie.

-Ça tout le monde le sait ça !

-Tu es moyenne en cours et tu passes la moitié de l'heure à dessiner sur tes cahiers.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ? T'es assis devant moi en cours.

-J'ai vu tes cours Inoue et il n'y a que des dessins sur les trois quarts de ta feuille.

-Oh.

-Tu es bornée, têtue comme une mule.

-Quoi ? Absolument pas.

-Tu me critiques sur le fait que j'aime contrôler les choses mais toi aussi tu aimes prendre les choses en mains, tu as une fierté démesurée...

-On est deux alors.

-...et tu aimes t'occuper aussi de qui ne te regarde pas, en réalité tu es une personne normal sans réelle atout majeur.

-La je ne sais pas comment le prendre.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes puis Sasuke reporta son attention sur son livre, surlignant au passage quelques éléments qu'il supposa important. Il n'avait cité que des défauts et n'avait aucunement mis en avant ses qualités.

-Je ne suis pas que ça tu sais.

-Du reste je m'en fous Inoue.

-Évidement.

Tenten prit un stylos dans la trousse de l'Uchiwa entre ses doigts et le fit tourner.

-De toi, je ne connais que tes mauvais côtés, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.

-...

-Tu es arrogant, hautain, imbus de toi même...un véritable maniaque du contrôle.

Il la foudroya du regard.

-Mais toi non plus, tu n'es pas que cela n'est-ce pas ? On ne peut pas qu'avoir de mauvais coté, à moins bien entendu de s'appeler Ino Yamanaka.

Il finit par perdre patience et laissa de nouveau de côté ses cours pour sceller son regard à celui de Tenten.

-Et en quoi cela t'intéresserais ?

-J'en sais rien, ça pourrait rendre nos échanges plus amicaux.

-Je n'ai aucunement envie d'être ton ami.

-Oui je l'avais compris, mais bon, puisqu'on va tout de même devoir passer du temps ensemble...

-Inoue, on est pas obligé de parler, de se connaitre, on fait juste ce que l'on a dit c'est tout ! Ne te mets pas dans l'optique de me changer parce que je ne le ferai jamais.

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention, je voulais juste...Non, tu sais quoi, tu as raison c'est vraiment stupide, je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'ai perdu autant de temps à essayer de faire la discussion avec toi, après tout on est pas là pour ça .

-Non en effet.

Tenten se pencha donc vers son sac et sortit ses manuels de japonais.

-J'ai été un peu distraite aujourd'hui, on va dire, alors j'ai pas trop suivie l'intégralité du cours.

-Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas, marmonna Sasuke .

-Enfin bref, comme tu l'as dit, travaillons !

* * *

Elle était littéralement épuisée. Elle avait tout donné. Absolument tout. Et dieu seul savait à quel point cela lui avait fait du bien. Elle adorait le sport, elle adorait se défouler à mort, transpirer comme une malade, ne plus rien sentir à part cette adrénaline qui la boostait encore et encore . Ce qu'elle préférait c'était l'après, lorsque son corps encore enfiévré par l'effort, se remettait doucement et qu'elle se sentait presque béate de bien-être. Si seulement tous les cours pouvaient lui prodiguer la même chose. Alors qu'elle s'épongeait le front avec une serviette, Tenten s'approcha de son casier et découvrit avec horreur que quelqu'un avait prit un malin plaisir à écrire au feutre indélébile :

****CREVE PETASSE****

Elle resta bêtement statufié. Qui avait osé faire ça ? Qui donc avait encore trois ans d'âge mentale dans ce bahut pour pouvoir écrire une insulte pareil sur son casier ? Quelques rires et moqueries se firent entendre de par et d'autre du vestiaire et Tenten serra les poings. Elle n'allait pas craquer, elle ne leur donnerait pas ce plaisir. Alors elle se changea tout en tentant d'ignorer les chuchotements qui suintaient autour d'elle.

"Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite de toute façon."

"Ouais, et puis elle croyait quoi ? Qu'en sortant avec notre Uchiwa elle allait se faire des amis ?"

"Punaise, mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui trouver en plus ? Elle a rien pour elle."

Tenten prit sur elle et sortit rapidement du vestiaire. C'était juste une bande de fille superficielle, c'est tout. De toute façon, elle s'en foutait royalement. Elle aurait son année, son bac et entrerait dans l'université de son choix.

Tenten se dirigea vers la fontaine à eau pour remplir sa bouteille d'eau et fut contente d'y croiser Lee. Ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien et rigolèrent gaiement.

-Oh fait Lee, merci pour ce matin.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils tout en se grattant la nuque.

-Pour le petit mot de ce matin, précisa Tenten, merci.

-Oh pour ça ! Bah ce n'est rien va !

-Oui mais quand même, j'ai l'impression que depuis hier tout le monde me déteste et ça m'a fait du bien de voir que toi tu continues à rester toi.

Lee sourit et haussa les épaules.

-Pourquoi tu devrais changer ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal, en plus je n'ai jamais rien eu contre Uchiwa, il ne m'a jamais rien fait.

-Si seulement, tout le monde pouvait penser comme toi, ça m'arrangerai.

Lee contempla soucieux Tenten qui faisait tourner sa bouteille d'eau entre ses mains.

-Tu sais quoi Tenten, tu t'en fous.

-Quoi ?

-Tu t'en fous de ce qu'ils disent, de ce qu'elles pensent, de ce que ils ou elles ont contre toi, c'est ta vie pas la leur.

Tenten papillonna des paupières alors que Lee se grattait le bras.

-Si j'avais dû tous les écouter, j'aurai changer de coiffure et de style depuis bien longtemps, mais personne n'a le droit de me dire comment je dois vivre ma vie . Personne n'a le droit de te dire comment tu dois vivre la tienne.

-Alors je m'en fous.

-Exactement.

Lee lui fit de nouveau un pouce vers le haut et Tenten esquissa un sourire amusée.

-Tu es vraiment un amour, tu sais ?

Lee haussa les épaules.

-Si seulement tout le monde pouvait penser comme toi ça m'arrangerai, reprit-il en l'imitant.

Ils rirent aux éclats et finirent par se diriger vers la salle de classe pour entamer un cours de langue. Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait aucun mal à suivre, et participait même avec envie. Oubliant qu'au fond de la classe certaines filles la persécutaient du regard. Lee avait raison, c'était sa vie, elle en faisait ce qu'elle voulait. C'était son choix. Un choix certes ridicule et stupide, mais c'était tout de même le sien. À la fin du cours, Tenten attendit que Sasuke range ses affaires pour sortir avec lui. De nouveau elle dû subir les regards noirs de ses camarades de classe et notamment de Kin Tsuchi qui ne se cachait pas pour lui lancer toute sa haine au visage. Tenten se contenta de l'ignorer en marchant la tête haute au coté de l'Uchiwa. Elle s'en foutait de toute façon. Oui c'est ça, elle n'en avait rien à foutre.

-Attend moi à la voiture, je reviens, fit soudainement Sasuke alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie principale.

Tenten arqua un sourcils surprise mais obtempéra et alla seule jusqu'au portail.

* * *

-Hey, Ino, comment ça va ?

La seule réponse qu'obtenue Yahiko Nakamura fut le silence de la Yamanaka et les rires moqueurs de sa troupe qui la suivait. Le jeune homme, baissa la main et la planta dans sa poche.

-On dirait que le " Roi des Losers " est à fond sur toi, pouffa l'une des suivantes de la Yamanaka.

Ino tourna la tête vers le roux qui marchait tête baissé et plissa les yeux avec dédain.

-Ce mec est juste inutile, pourquoi devrais-je perdre mon temps avec lui ?

La cour de la Yamanaka approuva vigoureusement les paroles de leur reine. Personne ne pouvait être à la hauteur de la sulfureuse Ino, personne n'en était digne, absolument personne.

-De plus ce mec est un geek, et genre toi avec un geek, c'est juste inimaginable, fit une autre suivante dont l'idée d'imaginer leur Ino en couple avec Yahiko lui donnait des frissons de dégoût.

Ino eut un sourire sans joie et s'arrêta brutalement de tourner les hanches pour se tourner vers sa cour.

-Et donc, selon vous de qui saurais-je digne ?

Les jeunes filles, dont le physique correspondaient parfaitement à celui de la Yamanaka c'est à dire une taille fine et élancée, des yeux bleus ciel impeccablement maquillés et les cheveux dorées tressées en tresses sophistiquées ouvrirent toutes grandes leurs bouches.

-Eh bien, hum...

-Allez n'ayez pas peur ? Dites le moi ? Il n'y a pas un mec dans ce lycée pour lequel je pourrais daigner une attention particulière ?

Elles se regardèrent toute en cœur, effrayées de dire une connerie qui pourrait les faire sortir à coup de pique venimeuse du groupe très élitiste de la Yamanaka. Et ne plus être amie avec Ino, signifiait appartenir au monde des indignes, des ringards et pire que tout subir ses railleries incessantes et blessantes.

-Vous êtes entrain de me faire attendre là ? Et vous savez que je ne le supporte pas ?

L'une d'entre elles, la plus courageuse, finit par dire :

-A vrai dire, je ne vois personne.

-Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ?

Elle avala difficilement sa salive et baissa les yeux n'ayant pas la force de garder le contacte visuelle avec leur reine.

-Parce que tu es beaucoup trop bien pour tous ces mecs.

Cette réponse parut satisfaire Ino qui esquissa un sourire en coin avant de se détourner d'elles.

-Vous voyez, ce n'étais pas si compliqué, que de dire que je suis époustouflante, après tout.

Les jeunes suivantes sourirent hypocritement alors qu'Ino leur tournait le dos . Ino quand à elle devinait parfaitement ce qu'elles pensaient toutes et n'en avait rien à foutre. Ce n'était que des lâches et des peureuses de toute façon. C'était comme craindre Hinata Hyuga ou croire que Tenten Inoue allait finalement finir par la frapper. De plus Ino avait plus qu'un tour dans son sac pour se venger d'un quelconque affront de ses suivantes. D'ailleurs, cela pourrait être même amusant. Alors que la Reine-de-Pique, tournait à l'angle d'un couloir mouvant gracieusement des hanches, Sasuke Uchiwa adossé au mur les mains dans les poches semblait l'attendre. Ino fit disposer sa cour qui s'empressa de disparaître et s'avança vers le brun.

-Eh bien deux fois dans la même journée, je vais finir par croire que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, susura Ino.

-Tu peux toujours courir je ne le ferai pas.

Ino haussa un sourcil .

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de contacter mon frère pour l'une de tes beuveries.

-Ah oui.

-Tu sembles oublier, toi aussi à qui tu as affaire Yamanaka, si tu crois un seul instant que je vais obéir à tes demandes, tu te trompes complètement.

Ino croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et le dévisagea hautaine.

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, ne me force pas à devenir méchante tu pourrais le regretter. Jusqu'à là j'ai été particulièrement gentille avec toi et je ne pense pas que tu désirerais me voir réellement en colère.

-Toi non plus.

-Pardon ?

Sasuke fit un sourire en coin.

-Tu crois être la seule ici, à pouvoir agir de cette manière.

-En effet, enfin voyons Sasuke, tu as beau être d'un snobisme omniprésent, après tout tu n'es pas méchant.

-Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire cela ? inhala t-il.

Ino éclata de rire et le pointa de son doigt impeccablement manucuré.

-Ne tente pas d'arriver à ma hauteur Uchiwa, cela ne fera que de te ridiculiser.

-Mais de quel hauteur tu parles ? De ta tienne ? Je dois baisser la tête pour te regarder.

Cette remarque parut horripilé la blonde qui cracha vénéneuse :

-Si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, je ferai courir les pires rumeurs sur toi.

-Mais fais donc ! Je m'en contre fiche !

-Ah oui et que dis tu de ça : Mia Magame en seconde a dit lors d'une pyjama party que tu avais couché avec elle dans les toilettes du lycée et lui avait pris sa virginité, Emi Okaya en première à affirmer que l'avortement qu'elle a du subir était en grande partie de ta faute, Akame Misu en terminale aurait été avec toi dans un love hôtel pendant les vacances d'été l'année dernière et vous auriez vécu une soirée des plus torride.

-Quoi ?C'est quoi ces conneries ?

-Ça mon cher, ce sont les rumeurs qui circule sur toi mais que personne ne croit et que je pourrais rendre véridique en un tour de main si tu ne recontactes pas ton frère.

-Je n'ai pas peur de simple mensonge de ce genre.

-En effet mais cela serait bien dommage qu'elles arrivent jusqu'au oreille de ton père, n'est-ce pas ? On sait tout les deux à quel point il est capable de faire preuve d'une grande clémence.

Le visage de Sasuke se crispa et Ino en tira un plaisir immense. C'était tellement facile.

-Il n'y a rien de vrai là-dedans, tu dis ça juste pour me faire chier, tu ne peux rien prouver.

-Mon pauvre chou, tu ne sais donc pas ce que sont prêtes à faire ses filles pour quelques sacs de marque et surtout depuis que tu sors avec ton machin là, elles sont toutes prêtes à ruiner ta vie.

-...

-Sasuke, je n'ai aucune envie d'en arriver là, bien que tu n'en as pas conscience, tu fais partie des très rare personne ici pour lequel j'ai une quelconque affection, donc tu vas gentiment rentrer chez toi, parler à ton frangin et lui dire que je fais une fête dans deux semaines , son prix sera le mien. Maintenant si tu veux bien, j'ai une vie social qui m'attends en dehors du lycée.

-Pourquoi ne vas-tu donc pas voir un autre dealer ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'en connaissais pas.

Ino s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

-Parce que cela ne serait pas aussi drôle.

* * *

Tenten s'adossa à un muret en attendant que Sasuke daigne la rejoindre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil mécanique à sa montre. Il n'avait pas intérêt à la faire attendre longtemps, elle était pressée d'en finir avec cette journée pourrie le plus vite possible.

-Tenten !

La jeune fille sursauta avant de relever la tête pour rencontrer le regard opale d'Hinata.

-Hey, comment vas-tu ? S'enquit Tenten.

-Bien et toi ?

-Bien.

Hinata glissa une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et observa son amie.

-Tu attends quelqu'un ?

-Oui, Sasuke me rejoins.

-Oh oui c'est vrai, je suis bête. J'oublie tout le temps que tu es avec lui maintenant.

-Hinata, je suis désolée que maintenant on se voit moins mais...

-Mais cela ne change en rien notre amitié, je sais, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Merci.

Puis n'y tenant plus, elles se mirent à parler de leur journée. Hinata lui raconta son déjeuner avec Lee, de ses cours dans lesquels elle s'améliorait de jour en jour et même de sa note particulièrement brillante en mathématique. Tenten la félicita le sourire aux lèvres.

-Au fait, Yamanaka ne t'as rien fait aujourd'hui, hein ?

Hinata haussa les épaules tout en rehaussant la lanière de son sac.

-Bah, mise à part les quelques insultes matinales, non rien de bien...Yamanakesque.

-Tant mieux.

-Dis moi Tenten, tu fais quelque chose ce weekend ? Tu voudrais venir manger chez moi ce dimanche.

-Eh bien ma mère part travailler mais oui, ça me changerait les idées, je viendrais.

-Super ! Tu peux emmener Sasuke si tu veux.

Le sourire de Tenten se figea et elle dû prendre sur elle pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons en grimaçant.

-Eh bien , hum, je lui demanderai, mentit Tenten qui au fond ne voulait pas que Sasuke vienne. Elle trouvait qu'il envahissait bien assez comme ça son espace personnel.

Hinata acquiesça lorsqu'une voiture s'arrêta devant elles. La vitre tenté descendit lentement et le cœur de Tenten rata un battement quand elle reconnu la personne qui conduisait. Neji Hyuga dans toute sa splendeur. Celui-ci ne la regarda même pas, il se contenta de faire un mouvement de tête à Hinata qui s'excusa auprès de Tenten avant de rentrer dans la voiture. L'Inoue aurait voulu lever la main pour lui dire au revoir mais elle était statufiée. Elle perdait totalement le contrôle d'elle-même devant lui. Il la déstabilisait complètement. Même s'il ne savait pas vraiment comment elle s'appelait, même si elle n'était que pour lui la meilleure amie d'Hinata, même si dans sa vie elle n'était qu'un personnage figurant.

L'amour, l'attirance c'était bien des choses compliqués sur lesquelles elle aurait voulu avoir un certains contrôle. Tombée amoureuse de Neji c'était inutile, parce qu'elle savait très bien qu'entre eux, il n'arrivera jamais rien. Mais comment interdire à son cerveau de penser constamment à lui ?

* * *

Ils étaient tous deux d'humeur massacrante. Chacun les yeux tournés vers la vitre, plongés dans leur pensée, ne faisant pas attention à l'autre. Sasuke toujours décidé à ne pas entrer dans le jeu de la Yamanaka cherchait à comment le contourner pendant que Tenten faisait le compte de sa journée. Elle avait perdu Kiba, elle s'était faite insultée pour rien et la seule personne pour qui son cœur battait la chamade ne lui avait prêté aucune attention. De plus entre elle et Sasuke l'entente était au point mort. D'ailleurs seraient-ils capable un jour de s'entendre sur quoique se soit ? Elle en doutait fort. Il ne ferait pas le premier pas et elle n'en avait pas envie. Sans le regarder, les yeux fixée sur les nuages gris maussades, elle demanda :

-On est pas entrain de se faire du mal pour rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle tourna finalement la tête vers lui . Il sortait de sa poche son portable.

-Tout ce que l'on fait toi et moi, contre notre volonté, c'est parce que d'une certaine manière cela en vaut la peine, hein ?

Il enfila ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et monta le son au maximum.

-Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais, marmonna Tenten.

* * *

**Reponse à l'unique review :**

**Kowata : Merci de ton commentaire. On va dire qu'il essaie de ne pas rentrer dans son jeu, mais quand on s'appelle Ino Yamanaka, c'est plutôt difficile de passer à coté. Tu finiras par comprendre plus tard :).**


	6. Chapter 6

****\- Coulée de lave perlée de glace -****

* * *

****\- Chapitre 6 -****

* * *

****\- Playlist - ****

****Yoste - _Chihiro_****

**Stumbleine - _Dawn_**

**Tuxedo_ \- Do it _**

* * *

-Je vais parfaitement bien papa, tu sais comme toujours, et toi ?(...) Ah tant mieux.

Tenten, le téléphone soudé à l'oreille déambulait dans la maison tout en parlant à son père.

-Oh et bien il commence à faire un peu froid ici, oui, oui je sais (...) et comment va Adalia ? (...) Ah c'est génial, et les filles ? (...) Cool, c'est vraiment cool.

Tenten évita sa mère qui arrivait en trombe de par et d'autre des pièces de la maison. La jeune fille l'observait entasser ses affaires dans sa valise pendant que son père lui contait ses fabuleuses aventures en compagnie de sa nouvelle famille. Il s'était mariée à une espagnole Adalia qui avait trois filles. La plus vielle avait dix neuf ans , la cadette le même âge que Tenten et la dernière dix ans. Tenten s'entendait bien avec elles, bien qu'elles soient très différentes culturellement. Durant les premières vacances d'été où elle venait voir son père en Espagne, elle n'avait que douze ans et ne pratiquait pas du tout la langue. Mais elle avait rapidement appris pour pouvoir s'intégrer et faire comme si elle faisait partie de la famille. La nouvelle famille de son père. Une famille éloignée. Lointaine.

-Non c'est pas vrai ! T'as pas fait ça ! (...) Ahahah. Papa t'es pas croyable !

Chiha s'arrêta soudainement devant Tenten et articula lentement le mot "bague turquoise". La jeune fille haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas où sa mère laissait traîner sa bague porte-bonheur. Chiha serra les dents, vérifia l'heure du coin de l'œil et s'empressa d'ouvrir toutes les portes des placards puis de s'accroupir sur le sol au cas où ladite bague soit cachée sous les meubles . Tenten qui tout en écoutant son père se rappela soudainement que ce matin, en voulant emprunter un élastique à sa mère, avait vu la précieuse bague. Elle tapota donc l'épaule de Chiha qui lui jeta un regard désespérée.

-Dans ta chambre, sur la commode (...) Hein ? Non, non, excuse moi c'était maman qui cherchait un truc. L'école ? Ah, et bien hum, je m'en sors on va dire (...) Oui c'est ça je fais de mon mieux.

Chiha s'exalta bruyamment avant de disparaître à l'étage et Tenten fit un sourire en coin en l'entendant hurler de joie. Puis, elle reporta toute son attention sur son père et conversa avec lui encore un quart d'heure.

-Ok, je t'appellerai samedi prochain , à plus papa, bisou.

La jeune fille reposa le combiné et s'étira les bras le cœur léger. Cela lui faisait toujours du bien de parler avec lui chaque samedi. Elle qui avait eu vraiment du mal à s'adapter à la distance qui les séparait, commençait de mieux en mieux à s'y habituer. Elle avait appris amèrement à partager son père, à s'habituer aux absences de sa mère, à devenir fille unique dans tous les sens du terme. Tenten alla dans la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo et se servit un verre de jus de kiwi. Alors qu'elle le sirotait tranquillement Chiha redescendit triomphante armée de sa bague ornée d'un turquoise .

-Ah ma Tenten, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi !

Tenten se contenta de glousser alors que sa mère s'approchait d'elle.

-Au fait dis-moi, tu lui as dit pour ton Jules ?

Tenten faillit s'étouffer avec son jus de fruit qu'elle délaissa finalement sur la paillasse de la cuisine. Sa mère souriait malicieusement, alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits.

-Hum, non pas vraiment, enfin c'est pas nécessaire...

-Tu as peur de ses remontrances ?

Non. Elle n'avait pas envie de mentir aussi à son père. Déjà qu'elle ne le voyait presque pas, elle n'allait pas en plus lui raconter des bobards sur sa vie.

-Je lui dirai un jour.

-Oui quand tu seras enceinte jusqu'au yeux avec la bague au doigt !

Tenten rigola nerveusement pensant que sa mère la taquinait sur ce sujet et qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Oh je m'imagine tellement préparer ton mariage avec toi, on irait faire plein de boutique de robe de marié, on se disputerait pour la décoration de la salle, pour les cartons d'invitation et je pleurerai comme une madeleine quand je te verrai le jour J resplendissante dans...

Oui mais le problème c'est que sa mère parlait toujours sérieusement.

-Maman, tu ne vas pas être en retard là, l'interrompit Tenten dans son élan.

-Oh mince c'est vrai, faut que j'y aille moi, allez viens là me faire un bisou !

Tenten trouvait même encore aujourd'hui les rituels de sa mère avant de partir au travail particulièrement exagérés. Mais Chiha avait toujours été de nature superstitieuse, elle ne pouvait quitter le sol sans avoir prit sa bague qui datait de trois génération ainsi que d'un baiser de sa fille.

-Je t'appelle quand j'arrive à Shanghai d'accord, je serai de retour lundi dans l'après-midi.

-Ok.

-J'ai fait les courses ainsi que plusieurs repas qui se trouvent dans le congélateur et si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, tu sais que tu peux demander au voisin.

-Maman je sais, ça fait des années que je me débrouille toute seule, je ne suis pas un bébé.

-Tu resteras toujours mon bébé à moi- fit Chiha en prenant les joues de sa fille entre ses mains pour y déposer un gros baiser - Mais tu sais, maintenant je me sens tout de même plus rassurée.

-Ah oui pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu as Sasuke.

Tenten ouvrit la bouche pour la contredire mais la referma aussitôt pensant que ce n'était surement pas la meilleure chose à faire.

-Travaille bien maman.

Une fois Chiha partit, Tenten se cala sur les coussins du canapé et prit son ordinateur sur les genoux. Elle allait se faire une après-midi de série tout en mangeant des bonbons à la pastèque. En gros elle allait glander de tout son saoule sans regretter quoique se soit. Elle travaillerait ce soir. Oui mais seulement quand elle aura fini de regarder tout son programme de la journée. Alors qu'elle cherchait sur le web s'il y avait un nouvel épisode de __How to get away with a murderer, __quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Tenten fronça les sourcils. Qui donc pouvait venir la voir un samedi après midi ? C'est avec une totale surprise qu'elle ouvrit la porte à Sasuke Uchiwa .

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil face à la remarque abrupte de la jeune fille. Il la détailla lentement du regard, n'omettant ni ses cheveux ébouriffés dévalant sur ses épaules ni sa tenue légère : un short et un tee-shirt **__**Trust me I'm a geek**__****_ , _**ainsi que ses yeux noisettes dont la lumière les rendait légèrement dorée. Tenten croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et le fusilla du regard lorsque Sasuke lui répondit :

-Bonjour à toi aussi Inoue.

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce que...

Sasuke entra sans lui demander son autorisation, la bouscula au passage et alla jusqu'au salon.

-Hey ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?

Il déposa ses affaires sur la table alors que Tenten le dévisageait scandalisée.

-On bosse aussi aujourd'hui ?

Sans la regarder et tout en sortant ses cahiers , Sasuke lui répondit d'une voix atone.

-Évidement.

Tenten serra les poings de frustration. Elle n'était pas prête. Elle n'était absolument pas prête à le supporter psychologiquement cette après-midi. Dire qu'elle s'était dit qu'elle allait vivre deux merveilleux jours sans l'Uchiwa.

-Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'on devait aussi le faire pendant le weekend ?

-Quand j'ai dit que l'on devait bosser une heure chez toi Inoue, cela incluait aussi le samedi, rassures-toi demain je ne viendrai pas perdre mon temps avec toi.

-Mais...

-Plus vite on aura commencé et plus vite on aura terminé.

Tenten soupira fortement. Finalement son après-midi de glandage allait devoir attendre. Cela ne servait strictement à rien de lui tenir tête. Elle n'aura sa tranquillité que lorsqu'elle fera tout ce qu'il exige d'elle. Tenten alla tout en traînant les pieds chercher ses cours dans sa chambre et prit place à côté de lui. Ils entamèrent quelques révisions de base puis Sasuke lui apprit qu'Oto-sensei ferait une interrogation surprise mardi.

-Attends comment tu sais ça ? Le but d'une interro surprise, c'est que personne ne le sache, non ?

Sasuke soupira.

-Il fait toujours une interrogation le premier mardi du mois, tu aurais dû finir par t'en rendre compte, non ?

Tenten resta dubitative. Pourquoi s'en serait-elle aperçu ? Elle avait d'autre chose à faire que de penser à Oto-sensei. Par exemple le mardi c'était aussi le jour où sortait un nouvel épisode de __Once Upon A Time__. Nonobstant elle écouta attentivement les explications de Sasuke. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait sur un exercice qu'il lui avait donné à faire, le jeune homme observa les lieux étrangement calmes.

-Ta mère n'est pas là ?

Tenten releva la tête surprise qu'il puisse trouver un intérêt autre que lui-même et ses cours.

-Non, elle est hôtesse de l'air et elle travaille même les...

-Inoue je t'ai posé une question auquel tu aurais pu répondre par oui ou par non, je ne t'ai pas demandé de me faire un exposé.

Tenten le dévisagea abasourdie.

-Est-ce que pour une fois dans ta vie tu ne pourrais pas être agréable ?

-Concentre toi.

-Non.

-Inoue, arrêtons de perdre du temps et continuons.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et purent lire tout le mépris qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Sauf que Sasuke gardait un visage neutre, entièrement maître de lui-même alors que Tenten fronçait les sourcils et grimaçait.

-On arrivera jamais à s'entendre toi et moi, cracha t-elle, jamais, jamais !

Sasuke fit tourner un stylos bleu entre ses doigts avant de lui dire d'un ton blasé.

-Et je te signale __encore une fois__ que ce n'est pas l'objectif de notre contrat.

Tenten serra les dents, se souvenant de leur discussion d'hier.

-Non, en effet.

Elle tenta de se concentrer mais se trouva dans l'impossibilité de faire réellement attention à ce que Sasuke lui avait dit de faire. Il lui avait dit que cela ne servait à rien de tenter de se connaitre, d'améliorer leur relation, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça. Ce n'était pas humain.

-Sasuke.

-Quoi ?

-Je crois que je n'arriverai jamais à continuer comme ça, si on, enfin si à chaque fois il n'y a aucune communication entre toi et moi, on va finir par s'entre-tuer. Je vais finir par te tuer. Ou me tuer.

Sasuke allait répliquer qu'elle devait sérieusement arrêter d'essayer de jouer au humaniste lorsqu'elle le devança.

-On devrait peut-être se trouver un point commun.

Cette remarque lui parût si superflu et inutile qu'il ricana

-Un point commun ? Sérieusement ? Toi et moi ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Oui, pourquoi pas.

Il fut incapable de dire quoique se soit trop occupé à rire sournoisement, provoquant par la même occasion la ride du lion sur le front de la jeune fille.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi, tu trouves cela si drôle.

-Inoue, est-ce que tu te rends un peu compte de ce que tu dis ?

-Ben oui.

-Tu penses sincèrement qu'on puisse, que je puisse avoir un quelconque point commun avec __toi__?

Tenten comprit où il voulait en venir. Évidement le grand, l'unique, l'héritier Uchiwa ne pouvait pas avoir ne serait-ce un seul point commun avec elle , avec la pauvre petite fille du monde d'en bas. Pourtant elle était certaine qu'entre eux il pourrait bien avoir quelque chose. N'importe quoi aurait fait l'affaire.

-Et pourtant c'est inévitable, clama Tenten très sûre d'elle.

Sasuke secoua la tête de gauche à droite désabusé par les propos de Tenten qu'il trouvait profondément stupides. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'acharnait à vouloir trouver un terrain d'entente avec lui. Ils avaient chacun un rôle à tenir. Un rôle où ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait besoin de déborder. Il l'aidait pour ses études, elle se faisait passer pour sa petite- amie, c'est tout. Les sentiments, l'amitié s'étaient tellement superficielle. Littéralement inutile.

-Je déteste le poisson.

Il arqua un sourcil face à la déclaration soudaine de Tenten.

-J'ai vraiment horreur de ça mais j'arrive à le supporter avec un peu de piment. Parce que j'aime le piment.

-Qu'est-ce que le poisson à avoir là dedans ?

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on ne s'aime pas, je ne t'aime pas mais peut-être que si l'on se trouve un point un commun, j'arriverai à mieux te supporter. Comme avec le poisson. Évidement on ne va pas trouver notre point commun au lycée puisque tu parles toujours de cours, ni chez moi parce que je n'en ai pas envie.

-Que proposes-tu ?

-Un rendez-vous, ailleurs, à quelque part où il ne s'agira pas de Tenten et Sasuke faisant un contrat mais Tenten et Sasuke essayant de trouver une solution pour ne pas s'entre-tuer.

-Un rendez-vous ?

Elle acquiesça devant la mine piteuse qu'il affichait.

-C'est vraiment stupide, maugréa t-il froidement.

Tenten ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'avait pas idée à quel point cela l'était, mais après tout n'étaient-ils pas eux-mêmes les plus gros abrutis de l'histoire avec ce contrat ?

-On est déjà au plus bas tu sais, tant qu'à faire, creuser encore six pied sous terre ne nous tuera pas.

Ils se regardèrent. Encore une fois. Le mépris en moins. C'était juste Tenten et Sasuke. Mais Sasuke baissa rapidement le regard très peu désireux de céder aussi facilement à la demande de la jeune fille. Il était Sasuke Uchiwa après tout.

-Continuons veux-tu, on a assez perdu du temps comme ça.

Tenten fit glisser lentement son regard sur lui. Elle avait cru voir, en l'espace de quelques secondes une lueur d'intérêt dans ses yeux. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais encore vu auparavant. Cependant son attitude l'exaspérée, ce mur qu'il renforçait entre eux l'agacée au plus au point. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était autant important pour lui de la tenir à distance de toute émotion amicale. Elle n'allait pas le dévorer, ni se moquer de lui. Au contraire, voir un peu d'humanité de la part de Cœur-De-Glace lui aurait fait plaisir. Lui aurait montré qu'elle se trompait sur toute la ligne à son sujet, qu'il n'était pas qu'hautain et froid. Toute fois elle ne rechigna pas. Elle avait dit ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle voulait. S'il ne coopérait pas tant pis, elle allait devoir trouver un alibis, ainsi qu'en endroit particulièrement désert pour enterrer son cadavre d'ici les prochains jours à venir.

Ils travaillèrent donc le reste du temps qu'ils leur restaient silencieusement. Sans un mot qui ne soit pas en rapport avec leur lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, et que Sasuke s'apprêtait à partir, il s'arrêta au devant de la porte et sans la regarder lui dit :

-Au sujet d'un point commun que l'on pourrait avoir, j'y réfléchirai.

Tenten n'en crut pas ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Elle pensait vraiment qu'il allait lui tenir tête encore un peu plus longtemps.

-Bien, dit-elle calmement tout en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

Il ouvrit lentement la porte, laissant entrer un vent froid avant de se tourner vers elle.

-Ah oui, aussi, on ne fait pas ça pour rien. Je ne fais jamais rien sans savoir parfaitement ce que je fais.

Elle ouvrit imperceptiblement ses prunelles et le fixa la bouche entrouverte.

-Je croyais que tu ne m'écoutais pas hier soir.

-Difficile de ne pas entendre quelqu'un d'aussi bruyant.

-Tu aurais au moins pu me répondre hier au lieu de m'ignorer royalement.

-J'aurai pu en effet...

-...Mais Sasuke Uchiwa dit uniquement ce qu'il veut quand il le veut, j'ai compris.

Il fronça les sourcils, sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais haussa les épaules.

-Lundi sois à l'heure.

-Je suis toujours à l'heure !

Il finit par fermer la porte et Tenten défit ses bras croisés. Il l'avait épuisé bien que d'une certaine manière elle était contente qu'il commençait à écouter ce qu'elle disait. Elle ne savait pas encore où tout cela allait les mener mais elle espérait de tout cœur qu'elle ne finirait pas par se perdre. Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Pourquoi se perdrait-elle ? Elle n'avait pas l'intention de changer pour lui comme il ne le ferait jamais pour elle. Il n'en était pas question.

* * *

Le manoir Hyuga se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville, dans un quartier huppé. Tenten ne s'y était rendu que quatre fois dans sa vie. Bien qu'elle connaissait Hinata depuis la maternelle, les parents de la jeune fille appréciaient très peu les gens de petite vertu. La plupart du temps lorsque Tenten était invitée chez la jeune Hyuga c'était lorsque ses parents étaient en voyage d'affaire. Tenten appuya sur la sonnette et le portail s'ouvrit. Elle traversa l'allé en pierre blanche toujours impressionnée de faire face au luxe dans lequel baignait son amie. Pour l'occasion, Tenten avait enfilé un chemisier parme avec un pantalon en cigarette noir. Elle avait fait une tresse en épis de blé et piqué un peu de mascara à sa mère. Elle ne faisait jamais la fille. Non, sauf lorsqu'elle savait qu'elle avait des chance de tomber nez à nez avec Neji. Certes celui-ci s'apercevait à peine qu'elle existait mais au moins s'il s'en rendait compte elle n'était pas dans son plus mauvais état. Hinata l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et ensemble marchèrent dans un long couloir conduisant à sa spacieuse chambre .

-Sasuke ne viendra pas ? demanda Hinata tout en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

-Non, il préfère réviser - mentit Tenten qui avait déjà oublié qu'Hinata l'avait aussi invité - un vrai bourreau de travail !

-Oh, il est comme Neji alors. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu sors avec lui.

-Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas.

Hinata s'assit sur son lit, alors que Tenten profondément choquée restait debout à l'entrée.

-Ben en faite, j'arrivais vraiment pas à comprendre pourquoi tout d'un coup tu as voulu sortir avec lui, même par curiosité.

Hinata plissa les yeux et sourit malicieusement.

-Maintenant j'ai compris pourquoi.

-Ah oui.

-Je sais que tu as été amoureuse de Neji depuis longtemps et je trouvais vraiment ça trop bizarre que tout d'un coup tu puisses aussi facilement l'oublier pour Sasuke, en fait, c'est parce qu'ils se ressemblent que tu...

-Hinata je t'arrête tout de suite, je t'assure qu'ils ne se ressemblent pas.

-Tu trouves ? Pourtant, ils sont tous les deux, très intelligents, assez renfermés et...

-Non c'est faux.

Hinata fronça les sourcils alors que Tenten dans la panique sortit la plus grande absurdité qu'elle put.

-Sasuke m'a vu, Neji non, cela change absolument tout.

Hinata se contenta d'approuver d'un hochement de tête puisque Tenten changea rapidement de sujet. En réalité, Tenten eut envie de lui dire à quel point Neji n'avait rien à voir avec Sasuke qui n'avait pas sa classe ni sa beauté parfaite et elle était prête à parier qu'il pouvait être un excellent petit-ami. Sasuke , lui, n'était qu'un vil serpent.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas défendre Neji alors qu'elle sortait avec l'Uchiwa, et puis elle était incapable de trouver une quelconque qualité à propos de celui-ci pour montrer à Hinata que Sasuke était bien mieux que Neji. Comme si cela pouvait être possible, Sasuke dépassant le Hyuga dans son cœur et même dans la vie. Non, définitivement, radicalement impossible.

-Et sinon, il est comment quand vous êtes que tous les deux ?

Tenten grimaça intérieurement, dire qu'elle avait cru pouvoir changer de sujet en parlant de musique, chose qu'Hinata appréciait plus que tout. Mais la Hyuga semblait terriblement curieuse en ce jour. Ce n'était pas étonnant après tout, elle était sa meilleure amie, elle devait lui raconter les moindres détails sur sa relation.

-Eh bien, il est plutôt...

-Plutôt ?

Tenten se mordit la lèvre inférieure, alors qu'Hinata s'approchait d'elle des étincelles de curiosités plein les yeux.

-Différent.

-De l'école ? Des autres ? Comment ?

-Ben ouais, c'est ça, avec moi quand on est que tous les deux il est...différent.

Oh le gros mensonge pensa Tenten. Sasuke était exactement le même petit excentrique que d'habitude. Froid, distant, hautain, bref un Sasuke Uchiwa comme on trouve tous les jours.

-Ça doit faire drôle quand même, j'ai du mal à l'imaginer différemment, murmura intriguée Hinata.

-Ouais, ça fait un choc au début, rajouta Tenten.

La jeune Hyuga se laissa tomber sur le lit, les cheveux en auréole autour du visage.

-Comme c'est romantique, on dirait trop un film où le mauvais garçon que personne ne croyait changer le fait finalement pour l'élue de son cœur.

-Ouais trop, fit Tenten en rejoignant son amie.

-J'aimerai tellement que cela m'arrive à moi aussi, murmura Hinata rêveusement.

Tenten croisa les mains derrière sa tête et contempla le plafond. En réalité son histoire n'avait rien de romantique, de naturel, de beau. C'était de la comédie. Un jeu. Son premier petit-ami était un faux. Naïvement, elle avait toujours pensé comme Hinata que quelqu'un dans le monde lui était destiné et qu'un jour ou l'autre elle allait finir par le rencontrer pour ne plus jamais s'en séparer. Elle avait fortement espéré qu'il s'agisse du Hyuga, mais depuis le temps qu'elle le connaissait, elle se doutait bien que ce n'était pas lui.

À l'heure du repas, comme l'avait prévu Tenten, les parents Hyuga n'étaient pas présent, ni malheureusement son Neji. Seule Hanabi, la jeune sœur d'Hinata âgée de 13 ans dont les yeux ne quittaient pas son portable mangea avec elles. Ce qu'appréciait tout particulièrement Tenten, c'est qu'elle pouvait profiter des mets succulents de leur chef. Si elle pouvait avoir du magret de canard, des macarons et encore tout autre fameux dessert tous les dimanches elle serait la plus heureuse au monde.

-Ah, y'a Neji qui va passer, dit finalement Hanabi sans relever la tête de son portable.

-Vraiment ? Fit Hinata.

-Ouais, il vient de m'envoyer un message.

-Oh c'est vraiment cool, dit Hinata tout en souriant à Tenten.

La jeune Inoue ne laissa rien transparaître, bien qu'intérieurement son cœur sautait comme fou sur un air de _We will rock you_ du groupe Queen. Et en même temps, elle avait terriblement peur qu'Hinata découvre qu'il ne la laissait pas autant indifférente qu'elle le prétendait maintenant. Elle ne devait pas rester paralysée, elle ne devait pas sourire bêtement et niaisement, ni dire n'importe quoi. Elle devait se comporter en personne normale qui parle à une autre personne absolument ordinaire.

Après le repas, elles s'installèrent toutes les deux dans le salon, Hanabi les ayants abandonné pour blablater avec ses amies via Skype. Elles discutaient de tout et de rien, lorsque retentit dans le jardin le bruit d'un moteur de voiture.

-Cela doit être Neji, fit Hinata.

Le cœur de Tenten cognait fortement contre sa poitrine. Ça y'est elle allait le voir. Bon, elle devait faire comme l'avait dit, elle devait rester calme, normal. Elle se leva du canapé pour suivre Hinata qui se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. Cependant, elle n'accompagna pas la Hyuga jusqu'à la porte, elle resta un peu en retrait. Pas trop loin non plus. Juste ce qu'il faut. Il s'était passé vingt secondes depuis qu'elles avaient entendu la voiture mais le temps ne lui avait jamais paru aussi long.

Elle le voyait si peu. Lui. Neji Hyuga.

Tellement peu, qu'elle oubliait à quel point à chaque fois, chaque battement de cœur était un supplice. Une douleur. Il battait pour rien. Ce faisait une joie pour rien. Rien du tout.

Hinata qui avait disparu derrière la porte réapparut accompagnée du Hyuga.

Putain.

Ce mec était vraiment trop beau. C'était pas humain d'être aussi sexy juste avec un seul regard.

Tenten avait les mains moites, le cerveau complètement mit sur arrêt et le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Elle fit un pas en avant pour lui dire bonjour, enfin tenter de le dire, lorsqu'une jeune femme blonde prit place entre Hinata et le Hyuga. Elle avait des longs cheveux blonds brillants . La peau laiteuse, sûrement douce et des yeux magnifiques . Des yeux violets, d'une grande beauté. Cette fille était une descendante d'Aphrodite à coup sûre. À ce moment précis Tenten eut envie de rire. D'éclater de rire. Comment avait-elle pu imaginer une seule seconde qu'elle aurait eu une chance avec Neji dans sa vie ? Elle ,Tenten Inoue, tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, avec Neji Hyuga. Celui-ci allait tellement mieux avec cette fille dont la beauté égalait la sienne. Comment avait-elle pu se dire que peut-être un jour il poserait son regard sur elle ?

Tenten se força à sourire au jeune couple. Neji fronça les sourcils, ne la reconnaissant sûrement pas, quand à la blonde elle le lui rendit chaleureusement . Et qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait rayonner juste avec un sourire pensa amèrement Tenten.

-Enchantée je suis Shion Yamazaki.

Shion lui tendit une main recouverte de délicats bracelets dorées. Tenten la serra maladroitement.

-Tenten Inoue.

Les yeux de la blonde s'illuminèrent brièvement.

-Tu es l'amie d'Hinata, c'est ça ? Elle parle souvent de toi.

Hinata rougit silencieusement et Tenten serra les dents. Pourquoi Hinata parlait-elle d'elle à son ennemie, sa rivale pour la vie ? À oui, parce qu'Hinata n'avait personne d'autre comme amie à part elle.

Neji, sans un mot, se dirigea à l'étage et les filles allèrent vers le salon. Tenten s'assit au bout du canapé, Hinata à ses coté et Shion eut la brillante idée de se mettre juste en face de Tenten. L'Inoue, tentait par tous les moyens d'avoir l'air naturel, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Cette fille se tapait son Neji. Cette fille correspondait à l'image de son Neji. Cette fille lui avait piqué son bonheur.

-Dis moi puisque tu es aussi au lycée avec Hinata, tu dois connaitre ma cousine, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hum, non, je ne crois pas, je ne connais pas de Yamazaki.

-Ah oui, je suis bête nous n'avons pas le même non de famille, elle s'appelle Ino Yamanaka.

Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Les Yamanaka étaient faites pour détruire tout le bonheur autour d'elle, néanmoins cela lui donnait encore une autre bonne raison pour ne pas l'aimer.

-La connaitre est un bien grand mot, pourquoi ?

Shion balança ses cheveux vers l'arrière à la Yamanaka et eut un petit sourire en coin.

-C'est marrant, toi et Hinata avez les mêmes réactions lorsque je parle d'Ino.

Pourquoi lui parlait-elle de la Reine-De-Pique dans un moment pareil ? Son dimanche n'était-il pas déjà assez gâché comme cela ? Tenten jeta un brève coup d'œil vers Hinata qui avait soudainement prit en contemplation un tableau de Monet accroché sur le mur d'en face.

-Elle n'est pas très aimé, hein ?

Hinata n'osant toujours pas parler, triturait ses doigts mais Tenten sur un air de défis lança glacialement.

-On peut pas dire qu'elle fait tout pour l'être.

Shion éclata d'un rire franc à la grande surprise des jeunes lycéennes.

-Tu peux le dire tu sais, que c'est une garce.

Tenten et Hinata firent les yeux ronds avant de s'échanger un regard surpris. Shion s'enfonça délicatement dans le fauteuil, le sourire toujours au lèvre.

-Je suis la mieux placée pour le dire après tout on est de la même famille. D'aussi loin que je la connaisse, c'est à dire depuis mes trois ans, elle toujours été détestable.

Tenten qui jusqu'à là, c'était dit que Shion arriverait première à sa liste-des-personnes-qu'elle-aimait-le-moins-au-monde, juste avant Ino, la rabaissa d'un rang.

-Quand on était petite – continua la belle blonde – elle arrachait la tête de ses propres poupées et ensuite m'accusait.

-En effet c'est pas sympas, compatit Hinata avec douceur.

-Du coup je la frappais , fit Shion le plus naturellement possible.

Tenten eut un demie-sourire. Elle rêvait de le faire depuis des années pour remettre la Reine-De-Pique à sa place. Bon d'accord, peut-être que finalement elle prendrait la troisième place dans sa liste , juste en dessous de Sasuke Uchiwa.

-Bien entendu, elle allait ensuite geindre auprès de ses parents, et comme j'étais la plus vielle, j'étais immédiatement en faute face à l'adorable petite Ino.

Shion replaça une mèche dorée derrière son oreille, croisa ses jambes et plongea son regard dans celui de Tenten. Ces yeux violets l'intimidaient énormément et Tenten dû prendre sur elle pour maintenir le contacte visuel.

-J'ai longtemps essayé de lui trouver une excuse, en pensant qu'elle agissait comme ça parce que sa mère, qui est ma tante, était constamment malade, mais la mienne aussi l'était et je ne suis pas devenue une garce pour autant. Je suppose que c'est juste une mauvaise personne.

Hinata coula vers Shion un triste regard qui quand à elle claqua subitement des mains.

-Bon parlons d'autre chose, qu'est-ce qu'il fout Neji pour trouver ce dossier ?

-Dossier ? Demanda Hinata.

-Ouais, il est venu chercher un truc à propos des affaires de ton père aux Etats-Unis, j'ai pas trop compris.

-Oh ça, j'espère qu'il ne le cherche pas dans son bureau parce que père la déplacé la semaine dernière. Je vais aller l'aider, je reviens.

La jeune Hyuga s'éclipsa rapidement au grand damne de Tenten, qui ne voulait pas se retrouver toute seule avec la cousine d'Ino. Bien qu'elle paraisse mieux que la Reine-De-Pique, elle était tout de même la fiancée de Neji. Et sa jalousie, même si elle était un peu redescendue, continuait à lui dicter de se méfier d'elle.

-Hinata ne veut jamais me dire si Ino lui dit ou fait quoique se soit, à toi qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit ?

Tenten pencha la tête sur le coté. En quoi cela pouvait l'intéresser ? Ah oui, c'était surement un moyen de faire la conversation. Leur seul point commun étant la Yamanaka.

-Eh bien, elle adore dire que je suis laide et que je suis particulièrement inutile à la planète.

Shion perdit quelques secondes son sourire et détailla minutieusement Tenten qui eut envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris. Les cousines Yamanaka avaient ce même regard. Celui de transpercer l'âme, d'y fouiller à l'intérieur pour y ressortir le pire. Cela la rendit extrêmement nerveuse. Ino mettait à nue ses pires défauts, allait-elle faire pareil ?

-C'est complètement ridicule, je te trouve très belle.

Tenten écarquilla les yeux. Shion la regardait tranquillement, doucereusement et ses paroles paraissaient sincères.

-Vraiment ? Enfin je veux dire, merci.

-Tu parais étonnée ? On ne te le dit pas souvent ?

-Pas vraiment non.

-Alors ils ont tous torts.

Tenten rougit face au compliment de la belle blonde. Si il y avait bien une fille canon et digne de compliment dans cette pièce c'était Shion pas elle. Elle avait tellement l'impression d'être une paire de tongs à coté de Jimmy Choo.

-D'ailleurs les jolies filles ne restent jamais seules, je parie que tu as un petit-ami ?

Encore troublée par son compliment Tenten parla sans réfléchir.

-En effet.

Les lèvres pulpeuses et rouges de la sulfureuse Yamazaki formèrent un sourire en coin. Bien que quelque chose dans son regard avait changé. Quelque chose que Tenten fut incapable de deviner.

-Ah Ah, je le savais ! Il en a de la chance de t'avoir.

-Eh bien, hum...

Troublée au plus au point par la blonde Tenten ne vit même pas l'homme de ses rêves apparaître dans son champs de vision.

-Shion on s'en va, tes parents doivent nous attendre.

-Ok !

Shion se leva sur ses escarpins noirs et Tenten se sentit ridiculement petite et gamine avec ces ballerines de couleur crème.

-Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Tenten.

-Moi aussi.

-Et ne te laisse pas blesser par le venin de ma cousine, cela n'en vaut pas la peine.

Tenten se contenta d'hocher mécaniquement la tête tout en regardant le jeune couple partir. Bon, c'était très embêtant tout ça, elle était censée la détester et Shion lui faisait des compliments. C'était difficile de garder d'elle un mauvais souvenir. Très difficile.

* * *

Le lundi arriva rapidement et Tenten se retrouva à jouer de nouveau son rôle avec l'Uchiwa. Toute fois, les regards haineux qui l'avaient tant touché la semaine dernière, ne lui fit plus rien du tout. Elle avait autre chose à penser que l'attitude des groupies impulsivement jalouses de Sasuke. Son weekend avait été riche en émotion. Émotion dont elle avait du mal à s'en remettre. Lorsque Sasuke était venu la chercher, elle avait cru qu'ils allaient de nouveau avoir une conversation au sujet de leur point commun, mais comme à son habitude il s'était contenté d'être impitoyablement silencieux. Et pour une fois, elle n'avait pas eu envie de combler le silence. Elle avait compris maintenant qu'il ne parlait que lorsqu'il en avait réellement envie. Cette attitude était ridicule selon elle, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle n'arriverait pas à le changer. Ce n'était pas son but de toute manière. Alors, ils avaient continué à jouer la comédie, jusqu'en classe. Elle avait tristement constaté que Kiba avait baissé les yeux à leur arrivé alors que Lee souriait grandement. Pour ne pas avoir mal au cœur toute la journée, Tenten s'était concentrée sur son cours, sans essayer de penser à autre chose.

À l'heure du déjeuner, alors qu'elle allait avec Sasuke vers la salle 303 , Tenten rencontra Hinata qui maintenant mangeait avec Lee.

-Je te rejoins, par devant !

Sasuke la laissa sans dire quoique.

-Alors comment vas-tu depuis hier ? Demanda doucement Hinata.

-Ça va et toi ?

-Ouais moi aussi, oh fait, hier soir lorsque tu es partie, Shion m'a appelé et m'a dit que tu lui plaisais beaucoup.

Tenten papillonna des paupières abasourdie.

-Ah bon.

-Oui et elle voudrait qu'on se fasse une sortie entre fille, pour mieux apprendre à se connaitre.

-Une sortie ? Entre fille ? Répéta hébétée Tenten de plus en plus surprise.

-Oui, je trouve que c'est vraiment une bonne idée, pour l'instant elle m'a dit qu'elle est un peu occupée mais qu'elle me contactera dès qu'elle le pourra. Tu viendras n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh, ben oui je suppose.

-Cool, allez je te retarde pas plus, sinon ton Sasuke va finir par s'impatienter !

Hinata délaissa donc Tenten pour rejoindre Lee. Tenten marcha lentement jusqu'à la salle 303. Elle n'allait tout de même pas faire amie- amie avec la fiancée de Neji qui plus est la cousine d'Ino Yamanaka. Et pourtant, que venait de lui rapporter Hinata ? Qu'elle lui plaisait ? Elle. Tenten Inoue. Shion voulait devenir son amie, créer des liens. Cette situation était décidément de plus en plus étrange. Tellement étrange que Tenten resta dans ses pensées pendant qu'ils mangeaient au plus grand soulagement – étonnement – de Sasuke. Au bout d'un moment, il reposa ses baguette et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Tu sais, je crois que tu n'as pas tout à fait tort.

Tenten qui s'était coupée du monde sursauta.

-Pardon , tu disais ? Je ne t'écoutais pas.

-Nous avons un point commun.

Étonnée et curieuse, Tenten l'écouta attentivement.

-Ah oui et lequel ?

-Ino Yamanaka.

* * *

**Et voilà.**

**Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir eu un peu plus d'avis, si vous saviez à quel point cela me remonte le moral. Je sais que les couples originales sont pas très apprécier, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi. C'est juste une fiction. C'est pas grave si Tenten n'est pas avec Neji et Sasuke avec Sakura, de toute façon ils le sont dans le manga. Enfin bref, c'est un mystère que je ne résoudrais jamais. Moi, j'adore l'originalité.**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Liliblue7 : Oh je suis trop contente de te revoir :) ! Tu comprendras au fur et à mesure ou je veux en venir avec Ino ( et Naruto ). Tout se met en place tranquillement pour l'instant. J'espère toujours te surprendre dans les prochains chapitre, ;), ahahah, j'adore faire ça ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Burning Asteria : Hé oui, le hasard fait bien des choses, ahaha, je suis contente qu'il t'a conduit jusqu'à moi, enfin à mon histoire :) Je ne peux rien te dire pour les genres, sinon cela gâcherait tout, et je pense que tu préfères la surprise, non ? Moi oui, hé hé hé . Pour ceux qui est des personnages, il y en aura d'autre, je te laisserai découvrir au moment venue. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, cela me fait super plaisir.**

**LuuMineusement : Coucou, hé oui, c'est ultra frustrant, mais je sais que j'en aurai pas tellement, vu que je ne traite pas un "couple" traditionnel. Tant pis, je fais avec, même si j'adore les commentaires, et les avis de tout le monde :). Merci de m'en poster un ! L'évolution de leur relation, va être...Non allait je dis rien,sinon plus personne ne viendra lire et commenter :) J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre t'as plu.**


	7. Chapter 7

****\- Coulée de lave perlée de glace -****

* * *

****\- Chapitre 7 -****

* * *

****\- Playlist -****

****Halsey - _I walk the line_****

**Halsey_ \- Drive_**

**Halsey_ \- Gasoline_**

* * *

Tenten était littéralement abasourdie par ce que venait de lui dire Sasuke qu'il lui fallut un claquement de langue agacé de la part de ce dernier pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières désabusée et secoua la tête de gauche à droite profondément scandalisée. Elle avait probablement très mal entendu. Elle était surement entrain de rêver. Ce prénom infâme à ses oreilles n'avait pas franchi les lèvres de Sasuke et celui-ci n'était pas entrain d'insinuer que le seul point qu'ils pourraient avoir en commun soit la très détestable Ino Yamanaka. Pourtant son visage impassible montrait très clairement qu'il ne plaisantait pas et ses yeux qui ne quittaient pas les siens quémandaient impatiemment une réaction de sa part. Et la seule réaction qui lui vint sur le coup fut un rire sonore. Jaune. Moqueur. Sasuke ne sembla pas trouver sa réaction très drôle car il fronça les sourcils exaspéré. Mais comment aurait-elle pu réagir autrement de toute façon ? C'était tellement invraisemblable. Inacceptable. Illogique.

-C'est une blague, c'est ça ? Tu es entrain de me faire une très, très mauvaise plaisanterie, nan ? Dit-elle d'un ton particulièrement acide.

Et avant que Sasuke ne puisse dire quoique se soit, elle l'interrompit abruptement récoltant de sa part un regard noir.

-Parce que dire qu'Ino Yamanaka la personne la plus haïssable de cette terre puisse être le seul point commun que nous ayons est la chose la plus stupide et la plus absurde que je n'ai jamais entendu de toute ma vie !

Elle s'enfonça sur sa chaise et croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, fixant hargneusement son soit-disant compagnon.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je le suis, affirma t-il.

Tenten le dévisagea outrée. Comment pouvait-il lui dire une chose pareil tout en étant d'un calme absolu ?

-En fait, tu trouves mon idée de point commun totalement débile et tu veux me le faire comprendre en me proposant un truc un insensé, c'est ça ? En réalité tu te fous juste de ma gueule.

Sasuke haussa l'un de ses sourcils profondément lassé par l'attitude colérique de Tenten dont les joues rondes étaient devenues toutes rouges de colère. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'emportait toujours pour rien et aussi facilement. C'était comme provoquer un volcan en fusion. C'était tellement facile de la sortir de ses gonds.

-Je ne me fous pas de toi, fit-il le plus naturellement qui soit, je t'ai dit que j'y réfléchirai ce weekend et c'est la seule chose qui me soit venue à l'esprit.

-Oui mais ça c'est un point commun que l'on peut avoir avec la totalité du lycée ,grinça t-elle tout en levant les yeux au ciel, moi je te parlais de quelque chose de plus personnel, cordial, pas de...de cette sorcière de Yamanaka.

-Justement le fait que nous la détestons est déjà quelque chose que nous partageons.

Tenten serra fortement ses doigts contre son pull en laine pour ne pas les projeter sur le visage du jeune Uchiwa. Il se foutait d'elle, autrement ce n'était pas possible. Comment pouvait-il lui affirmer une pareille absurdité sans même broncher ?

-Elle fait une fête le samedi qui vient, on va s'y faire inviter et ça te fera le rendez-vous - il fit une légère grimace - que tu désirais tant.

La jeune fille écarquilla ses yeux complètement estomaquée par ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Alors premièrement, dit-elle sur la défensive, ce rendez-vous avec toi je ne le désire pas autant ok, c'était juste pour essayer de construire quelque chose de sympa autre que nos conflits permanent, deuxièmement il n'est pas question que j'aille dans ce repère de vipère et troisièmement Ino ne voudra jamais m'inviter à sa fête !

-Pas si je le lui demande.

-Parce que vous êtes amis maintenant ? Tu viens de me dire que tu l'as déteste !

-Je t'ai dit que je peux nous faire entrer alors je le ferai !

Tenten ne comprenait absolument rien. Ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi iraient-ils tout d'eux s'emmerder chez la Yamanaka s'ils ne la portaient pas dans leur cœur ? Pourquoi irait-elle dans le territoire de son ennemie qui ne ferait qu'une seule bouchée d'elle ?

-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi on devrait y aller, clama t-elle férocement.

-Quitte à s'emmerder à un " rendez-vous " autant le faire chez elle, dit-il .

-Tu plaisantes là, pesta t-elle.

Sasuke esquissa un sourire en coin dont l'intonation était profondément moqueuse.

-Oui là je plaisante.

-Ce. N'est. Pas. Drôle. Du. Tout, articula t-elle furieusement, d'ailleurs je peux savoir pourquoi c'est si important pour toi ?

Sasuke fit bouger du bout des doigts ses baguettes sur la table et orienta ses prunelles aussi sombre que l'encre de chine dans le regard pailleté d'or de l'Inoue.

-Pourquoi détestes-tu autant Yamanaka ? Demanda t-il.

-Tu es sérieusement entrain de me poser la question ? Dit-elle abasourdie qu'il ose lui demander une chose aussi évidente.

-Absolument sérieux.

Tenten affaissa ses épaules prosternée puis passa ses doigts fins dans sa frange brune. Rendant à son visage furieux une expression encore plus irascible.

-Parce que c'est la personne la plus haïssable que je connaisse sur cette terre, elle se moque ouvertement de tous, rabaisse les gens sans pitié, manipule les esprits fragiles, c'est juste une grosse psychopathe et il hors de question que je me rende chez cette malade mentale !

Il cessa de faire bouger ses baguettes et se pencha légèrement vers elle toujours aussi calmement.

-Et si tu trouvais un moyen de la faire taire une bonne fois pour toute.

Tenten plissa tout d'abord les yeux pleinement surprise parce qu'il venait de lui dire. Faire taire Ino serait un véritable miracle. Un miracle hors de porté de tous les saints malheureusement.

-Ça serait le plus beau jour de ma vie, dit-elle avec un ton plus calme, mais soyons réaliste c'est mission impossible, elle est douée en tout, ne se trouve jamais dans des situations embarrassantes, enfin c'est comme vouloir dénigrer l'image d'un diamant.

Sasuke approuva lentement de la tête .

-Mais personne n'est parfait.

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Yamanaka joue avec le monde comme elle le ferait avec de vulgaire jouet et il est temps que cela cesse une bonne fois pour toute.

Oui ça tout le monde le savait puisque tout le monde en subissait les frais. Pourquoi cela préoccuperait tant l'Uchiwa lui qui d'ordinaire se fichait pas mal de ceux qui l'entouraient ?

-Attend, même avec toi ? L'imperturbable Sasuke Uchiwa ?

Il ne releva pas la pique et continua sur la même lancée.

-Je me suis dit que pour une fois que son accès privés nous serait accessible nous pourrions entrer dans son intimité et y déterrer quelque chose d'assez gênant pour la détrôner une bonne fois pour toute.

Alors c'était ça. C'était ce qu'il avait prévu de faire depuis le début. Le projet qu'elle avait élaboré pour les rapprocher avait été détourné de manière à ce qu'il lui serve personnellement et égoïstement. On ne pouvait pas changer un Uchiwa en quelques jours. Non. On ne pouvait pas tenter de le faire, c'était définitivement impossible.

-Nous ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par nous ? Il n'est pas question que je fasse cela !

-Pourquoi tu viens de dire que ça t'arrangerais à toi aussi ?

-Mais parce que c'est complètement fou ! Comment veux-tu que l'on trouve quelque chose sur elle en si peu de temps et dans une maison que je ne connais même pas ! Il s'agit d'Ino Yamanaka je te signale, tu ne crois pas qu'elle aura des doutes en nous voyant débarquer dans sa baraque ! Et puis je ne sais pas jouer l'espionne moi !

-Mais je ne t'ai pas dit de jouer au __spice girl__, je sais très bien que tu en es incapable, je n'ai pas dit que tu le ferais toi personnellement.

-Tu as dit nous.

-Oui mais je pensais à quelqu'un d'autre puisque le but et que l'attention d'Ino soit concentré sur toi et moi justement.

Sasuke voyait très bien que Tenten était déroutée au plus au point mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait longuement réfléchit à sa vengeance contre la Yamanaka parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire constamment par elle. Il n'en était absolument pas question. Elle se croyait beaucoup trop supérieur et il était temps de la rabaisser à la place qu'elle méritait. C'est à dire bien en-dessous de lui. Il lui suffisait juste de trouver ce qui lui permettrait de la rabaisser. En réalité, le projet de Tenten l'avait aidé à trouver cette solution ci. Certes, elle n'était des plus sûre ni des plus efficace mais c'était déjà un pas en avant . Parce qu'il n'aurait pas à faire cette tâche délicate et sale tout seul. Il pourrait toujours tout remettre sur le dos de la jeune fille en cas de problème. Elle n'était qu'une Inoue sans renommée, sans réelle importance après tout. Un pion parmi tant d'autre.

-Alors ?

Tenten baissa les yeux ne supportant son regard insistant et s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres.

-J'en sais rien.

-Comment ça ?

-Mais enfin, ce n'est pas mon genre de faire ça !

Oui ça il s'en doutait fortement, mais elle lui était indispensable pour faire fonctionner son plan. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait lui obéir. Tout le monde obéissait à un Uchiwa.

-Après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait ça n'a plus d'importance non ?

-Non mais, ce que je veux dire c'est que ce n'est pas comme ça que je fonctionne, c'est vrai que j'ai toujours rêver de la faire taire mais faire ça c'est m'abaisser à son niveau et je n'ai aucune envie d'être comme elle.

Sasuke ricana.

-Rassure toi ça n'arrivera jamais, tu es bien trop naïve et cucul la praline pour arriver au niveau d'Ino, il te faudrait des années de mensonge, de coup bas et de vengeance pour y arriver.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas comment le prendre, siffla Tenten qui ne savait pas si elle devait être vexée ou flattée. Hé tu viens pas juste de me traiter de cucul la praline ? Je ne suis pas...

-Pitié tout chez toi pue la candeur et l'innocence, je paris que tu ne pourrais même pas tuer un cafard.

Tenten ouvrit la bouche outrée et pointa sauvagement son index vers lui.

-Si je ne tue pas de cafard c'est parce que je trouve ça super dégueulasse et de toute façon ce n'était pas le sujet de la conversation !

-Non en effet, mais il fallait bien que je le dise puisque tu es incapable de voir tes défauts par toi-même.

Elle allait finir par le tuer. Elle allait finir par défigurer ses traits faciales d'une neutralité absolue en charpie s'il continuer à lui parler comme ça.

-Je n'avais pas besoin de ton point de vue d'une parfaite _objectivité !_

Sasuke soupira bruyamment alors qu'elle serrait les dents vainement blessée et irritée par sa franchise dévastatrice_._

-De toute façon tu voulais qu'on crée des liens, d'une certaine manière on fera équipe.

Ce qu'il venait de dire était vraiment stupide. On ne devenait pas ami avec quelqu'un en élaborant avec lui un projet diabolique ( car oui pour Tenten qui n'avait jamais rien fait de sa vie de vraiment bien méchant trouvait ça particulièrement ****diabolique**** ). De plus elle avait imaginé qu'ils pourraient devenir amis d'une manière bien plus différente que celle là. Bon certes elle savait très bien qu'ils ne pourraient jamais devenir réellement ami, ils étaient bien trop différents mais elle avait quand même envisagé un rapprochement entre eux, au moins une amélioration. Là c'était plutôt s'enfoncer dans un merdier immense à deux.

-On pourrait faire aussi équipe en allant, je ne sais pas moi, au cinéma ! proposa t-elle.

-Je n'aime pas le cinéma.

-Quoi t'aimes pas le cinéma ? Mais tout le monde aime le cinéma ! C'est...

-Enfin bref, la coupa brutalement Sasuke , t'es avec moi ou pas ?

Tenten, qui se remettait du fait qu'il n'aime pas une activité aussi normale que d'aller voir un film et qui d'un autre coté n'était qu'à moitié étonnée que Monsieur Uchiha n'aime pas les choses ordinaire comme tout le monde, braqua son regard dans le sien.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.

-Mais t'as pas le temps de réfléchir, c'est samedi qu'elle le fait ! Décide toi maintenant !

Il était malin lui. Comment pouvait-elle savoir si elle avait envie de faire partie d'un plan machiavélique sur un simple coup de tête ?

-Et si ça ne marche pas ?

-Ça marchera.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

-Parce que je le suis !

-Ce n'est pas une réponse ça !

-Si ça l'est !

-Et si elle le découvre ?

-Elle ne le découvrira pas.

-Ah oui et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que je te l'ai dit on ne sera pas tout seul sur ce coup là.

Tenten porta son pouce à ses lèvres et commença à mordiller l'ongle dont le vernis noir commençait à s'écailler. Elle devait lui dire non. Un non catégorique et non négociable, mais voilà que l'idée de voir une bonne fois pour toute la Reine-de-Pique réduite au silence commençait à lui titiller l'esprit de manière toute à fait irrationnelle. Parce qu'elle savait que c'était mal et en même temps...N'avait-elle pas déjà rêver de ça un millier de fois ?

-Laisse moi au moins la journée pour y réfléchir.

Sasuke contracta sa mâchoire un peu à cran qu'elle ne lui cède pas aussi facilement mais finit par accepter à contre cœur.

-Ok mais pas plus.

-Je prendrais tout le temps qu'il me plaira, grinça Tenten qui en avait plus que marre que Sasuke lui dicte tout ce qu'elle doit faire.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et soupira bruyamment. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit aussi bornée ?

-Inoue ! Tu sais quoi, on va laisser cette discussion de coté pour l'instant et on va bosser un peu ok !

Tenten se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

-Si tu veux, mais tu remarqueras quand même que si l'on a perdu du temps ce n'est pas de ma faute à moi...

-Inoue, juste, tais-toi et prends tes cahiers !

Pourquoi l'avait-il choisi encore pour être sa fausse petite-amie déjà ?

* * *

Les notes qu'elle prenait en cours d'histoire étaient littéralement courtes et inexistantes. Cela faisait maintenant une bonne demie heure que leur professeur d'Histoire-Géographie les bassinait sur l'histoire de la Chine et Tenten n'avait en tout et pour tout qu'une ligne de son cahier noircit au stylos bile. De toute façon si elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer c'était uniquement de la faute de Sasuke. C'était à cause de lui maintenant si elle n'arrivait pas se décider. Elle avait passé les pour et les contre milles fois dans sa tête depuis l'heure du déjeuner. Si elle faisait ça, elle commencerait à marcher vers un chemin sombre et inquiétant. Si elle refusait elle continuerait d'être elle et de subir les railleries de la Reine-de-Pique. De plus, elle désirait connaitre les motivations de Sasuke. Il avait ignoré sa question lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé ce que la blonde lui avait fait et elle était déterminée à en savoir plus. Rares étaient les personnes qui arrivaient à déstabiliser l'Uchiwa. Elle posa lourdement sa tête dans sa paume et fixa la silhouette de Sasuke dont la main n'arrêtait pas de prendre des notes. Au fond, qui était-il vraiment ?

Tenten fronça les sourcils et essaya de lire en l'Uchiwa lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était incapable de le faire. Elle était sûre et certaine qu'il n'était pas aussi froid et désagréable mais comme il s'obstinait à ne lui montrer que cette partie de son caractére elle ne pouvait voir en lui la totalité de son être. L'Inoue secoua la tête de gauche à droite, pourquoi essayait-elle de le comprendre ? Lui ne se souciait aucunement d'elle. Tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était uniquement sa petite personne. Elle devrait en faire autant.

L'heure de la pause arriva tardivement au goût de Tenten qui sortit précipitamment de la classe pour aller se rafraîchir le visage au toilette. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le robinet et qu'elle recueillit un peu d'eau fraîche dans la paume de ses mains pour l'appliquer sur son visage Tenten gémit de bien-être. Cela faisait tellement du bien. Elle s'aspergea une seconde fois puis se regarda longuement dans le miroir. Elle n'y voyait que la Tenten ordinaire qui de toute sa vie s'était contentée de baisser la tête et de marcher droit. Devait-elle vraiment le faire ? Devait-elle commencer à emprunter quelques chemins biscornus pour arranger certaines choses dans sa vie ?

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle sursauta lorsqu'Hinata entra en trombe. La Hyuga alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes sans demander son reste et Tenten s'approcha de la porte inquiète.

-Hinata est-ce que ça va ?

Rien. Pas une parole. Pas un mot. Alors que Tenten allait s'éloigner et sortir, elle l'entendit pleurer. Sans plus attendre elle se précipita contre la porte et tambourina.

-Hinata ouvre moi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rien il ne se passe rien !

D'abord étonnée que son amie d'ordinaire si réservée lui parle sur se ton Tenten resta muette puis finalement se laissa glisser le long de la porte, attendant qu'Hinata se calme. Elle savait pourquoi elle pleurait. C'était toujours à cause de la même personne. Toujours à cause d'_elle_. Tenten attendit pendant cinq bonne minutes qu'Hinata se décide à lui parler tout en ignorant les regards haineux que lui lançaient des jeunes filles qui allaient au WC. Puis tout en rabattant sa tête contre la porte et levant les yeux vers le plafond elle demanda :

-Tu veux en parler ?

-...

-J'ai tout mon temps tu sais.

-...

La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Tenten se releva et regarda silencieuse son amie aux yeux rouges et bouffies. La Hyuga fondit dans ses bras sans un mot et Tenten la berça tendrement doucement.

-Elle...Elle...Elle

-Chut c'est finit maintenant.

-Elle...

-C'est finit, la rassura Tenten tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Hinata finit par se détacher de Tenten et s'essuya grossièrement les joues à l'aide de ses manches. Puis contre toute attente Hinata se mit à rire doucement.

-Je..je ne sais même pas pourquoi je...je suis entrain de...de pleurer.

Elle ouvrit le robinet et se lava frénétiquement les mains sous le regard inquiet de Tenten.

-Ça n'en vaut tellement pas la peine, murmura Hinata.

-...

-Ça ne devrait même plus me toucher maintenant...mais...mais c'est juste le fait d'entendre toujours...

Tenten vit dans le miroir les prunelles opale de son amie s'obscurcir.

-Toujours les mêmes insultes.

-...

-Toujours les mêmes coups bas.

-...

-J'en ai juste marre. J'en ai marre de ne pas être capable de me défendre. J'ai presque envie de...de changer de lycée, de vie, de tout.

Tenten s'approcha doucement d'elle et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la Hyuga qui se retourna vers elle.

-Mais tu ne le feras pas, dit Tenten.

Hinata fronça lentement les sourcils et se détacha de l'emprise de son amie. La pitié qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de Tenten, commençait aussi à l'énerver.

-Ah oui et donne moi une bonne raison ! Pourquoi devrais-je rester un peu plus pour l'entendre m'insulter de cette façon comme si je n'étais même pas humaine ?

-Parce que...

-Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais la laisser jouer avec moi comme elle le ferait avec une ordure ? Hein ? Pourquoi elle aurait le privilège de détruire ma vie alors qu'au final je ne lui ai rien fait ?

C'est la première fois que Tenten voyait véritablement son amie révolté contre la Yamanaka. D'habitude c'était toujours elle qui s'emportait et qui allait, enfin tentait, de régler son compte à la Reine-De-Pique. Cependant Tenten, cette fois-ci, était juste sans mot. Parce qu'elle ne savait plus quoi dire, parce qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour remonter le moral de la Hyuga. Sauf bien entendu de participer au PMDS ( Plan Maléfique De Sasuke ) .

-Parce que la roue finit toujours par tourner, la rassura Tenten.

-Alors tu me feras signes quand elle tournera, parce que pour l'instant c'est loin d'en être le cas !

Tenten prit la main de la Hyuga dans la sienne et encra son regard dans le sien.

-Et moi je t'assure que si.

Hinata entrouvrit la bouche mais la sonnerie de l'école empêcha à Tenten d'entendre clairement ce qu'elle avait à dire.

-Je ferai mieux d'y aller, je vais être en retard, fit Hinata alors que Tenten acquiesçait du bout du menton.

Elle attendit que la Hyuga s'éclipsa des toilettes pour soupirer longuement. Que venait-elle de dire à l'instant ? Oui c'était bien ça. Elle venait de prendre une décision, et cette décision l'effrayée grandement. Enfin bon, elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'y penser puisqu'elle aussi allait être en retard au cours d'Oto-sensei, et se hâta de sortir des WC.

Elle prenait tranquillement le chemin de sa classe, lorsqu'elle aperçut en plein milieux du couloir, entourée de sa cour, Ino Yamanaka. Évidement, Tenten n'avait pas d'autre choix que de passer par là pour se rendre dans sa salle. Géniale. Cette vipère était vraiment la dernière personne que Tenten avait envie de voir de la journée. Tant pis, elle n'avait qu'à marcher droitement et à l'ignorer superbement. Comme si elle n'existait pas.

Alors, d'une démarche rapide et assurée, elle passa devant la Reine-de-Pique en espérant que celle-ci ne la remarque pas.

-Hey Inoue t'es aveugle ?

Tenten ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi elle s'était arrêtée. Elle aurait pu continuer sa marche sans faire attention au parole de la blonde. Mais son corps c'était juste statufié au son de sa voix, parce que comme elle l'avait pressentie en la voyant dans ce couloir, la Yamanaka l'attendait . Elle l'attendait pour jouer. Jouer à celle qui détruira le moral de l'autre la première.

-Je suis là ! Fit Ino en roulant suavement des hanches vers elle, t'es aveugle aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

Tenten serra les dents et se retourna pour défier le regard anthracite de son ennemie.

-Et alors ? Fit Tenten en essayant d'être la plus détachée possible.

Ino fit la moue tout en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine. Geste que ses "amies" imitèrent toutes à la perfection une par une.

-Et c'est tout ce que cela te fait ? Pas de menace, ni de reproche, pas de discours ennuyeux et moralisateur, pas de Tenten-Attitude ?

Tenten arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas où la blonde voulait en venir. Ino quand à elle, eut une expression mitigée et poussa un gémissement agacée.

-Helooo ! Ta copine là ! Fit Ino en claquant des doigts, L'inutile qui sert à rien, elle est allée se plaindre auprès de toi nan ? Comme d'habitude, parce que c'est là seule chose qu'elle sait faire, et toi tu ne me dis rien du tout ?

-Je...

-Tu t'es ramollie ou quoi ?

-Euh je...

-"Je" "je" "je", l'imita Ino, c'est tout ce que tu sais dire ? Oh bordel, c'est d'un ennuie total, c'était plus amusant quand tu gueulais pour rien !

Ébahie par les propos de la blonde Tenten resta stupidement bouche bée. Alors c'était ce qu'attendait la Yamanaka une confrontation. Une confrontation où une fois encore Tenten serait humiliée et réduite à l'impuissance alors qu'Ino gagnerait en toute puissance.

-Tu es monstrueuse ! Clama Tenten profondément choquée par ses paroles.

-Ah ben voilà je te retrouve, je commençais à m'ennuyer fermement.

-Tu es entrain de dire que tu le fais exprès de la maltraiter juste pour te divertir avec moi ensuite !

-Ben faut bien que j'occupe mes journées , n'est pas les filles ?

Les répliques parfaites d'Ino chantèrent en cœur un "oui" sonore avant de rigoler bêtement.

-Comment oses-tu ?

-Ben oui, parce que c'est à bien ça que tu sers non ? Parce qu'en dehors de ça, soyons franche , tu sers à rien ! C'est un peu comme dans un film, toi t'es le personnage secondaire de ma vie qui me sert uniquement de divertissement.

Tenten serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne devait pas craquer. Elle se vengerait plus tard, oui c'est ça, plus tard.

-Rassure moi que tu ne vas pas pleurer ? Parce que si c'est pour avoir deux Hyuga au lieu d'une, autant m'ouvrir les veines!

-Oh mais c'est sans doute la meilleure idée que tu n'es jamais eu ! Pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas ?

Ino eut un sourire malsain.

-Parce que je suis sûre et certaine que tu finirais par me regretter !

-J'crois pas nan !

-Oh que si crois-moi, tout le monde finit par regretter une Yamanaka.

Tenten fulminait intérieurement alors que la Yamanaka commençait déjà à se lasser de cette confrontation plutôt plate à son gout.

-Enfin bref, si ça vole pas plus haut que ça aujourd'hui autant que je m'en aille, après tout on a cours, moi tout le monde s'en fiche si j'arrive en retard mais en ce qui te concerne...

Tenten réalisa soudainement qu'elle était restée là et à se faire insulter bêtement par la blonde depuis dix minutes et n'avait aucune réelle excuse potable pour son retard. Sans plus attendre, elle quitta Ino, et couru vers sa classe. Parce que si elle ne craignait pas la Yamanaka, elle ne pouvait pas dire la même chose en ce qui concernait Oto-sensei.

* * *

A la fin de cette éprouvante journée, Tenten attendait avec Sasuke que le chauffeur de celui-ci viennent les chercher. Aucun des deux n'avaient pour le moment parler de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu ce midi. Ils patientaient silencieusement. Sasuke un livre à la main, Tenten avait les yeux rivés sur le ciel. Un ciel composé de différente palette de gris. Elle espéra grandement qu'il ne pleuve pas, elle avait terriblement envie d'aller courir. Elle avait vrziment besoin d'aller prendre l'air, de s'évader, de ne penser à plus rien du tout. Elle baissa lentement les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil réprobateur vers l'Uchiwa dont les yeux ne quittaient pas les pages de son bouquin.

-Je vais le faire.

-Hum ?

-Je – elle remit une mèche derrière son oreille droite- je suis avec toi.

Surpris qu'elle aborde le sujet avant lui, Sasuke ne fit cependant aucune remarque. Il se fichait un peu de ce qui avait pu causer le changement d'avis de Tenten, tout ce qu'il l'importait c'était le fait qu'elle est donnée son accord.

-Parfait.

-Mais je te préviens, je ne le fais pas pour toi.

-...

-Et j'espère que l'on trouvera quelque chose !

Sasuke reporta son attention sur son livre et ajouta sans même la regarder :

-Karin trouve toujours quelque chose.

-Qui ?

Sasuke soupira tout en tournant une page.

-La troisième personne dont je te parlais ce matin et qui fera un bien meilleur boulot d'espionne que toi.

Tenten fronça les sourcils avant de se rappeler de cette troisième personne. Il l'avait à peine évoquer ce matin. Qui pouvait-elle bien donc être pour participer à une telle machinerie ?

-Elle est d'accord pour faire ça ?

Sasuke eut un sourire en coin mais resta silencieux .

-Je te la présenterai demain avant d'aller chez toi.

-Ok.

La berline finit par arriver et ils y entrèrent en silence. Le paysage défilait lentement. Les embouteillages persistaient. C'était ridicule. Avant le trajet à pied ne durait pas autant grâce aux petites rues qu'elle empruntait avec Kiba. Comme elle avait envie de le voir celui-là. Comme il lui manquait. C'était vraiment dommage qu'il ne veuille plus lui parler pour si peu. Soupirant à s'en fendre l'âme Tenten laissa sa tête reposer sur le cuir particulièrement confortable de la voiture. Au moins ça c'était agréable. Un peu de douceur dans ce monde d'égoïste. Elle regarda du coin de l'œil Sasuke qui lisait tranquillement son livre.

-Comment tu fais pour lire en voiture moi ça me rend malade ?

Tenten ne fut pas surprise qu'il ignore superbement sa question. Elle devait sans aucun doute être beaucoup trop inintéressante pour qu'il daigne y répondre. Cependant, elle avait du mal à rester silencieuse avec lui. C'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle parle.

-C'est dommage parce que ça m'occuperait un peu durant les longs trajets, j'ai beau avoir de la patience avec certaines personnes je n'arrive pas à en avoir lorsque je voyage, et je ne te parle pas de l'avion une horreur, pourtant chaque année je vais en Espagne et je te dis pas les douze heures de vols horrible que je dois subir. Enfin, j'ai pas vraiment le choix si je veux voir mon père, parce qu'en fait mes parents sont...

-Inoue, soupira exaspéré Sasuke, tu vois bien que je lis là non ? Donc ça veut dire que tes soucis personnelles ne m'intéresse pas du tout.

Tenten le foudroya de ses noisettes. Il ne faisait vraiment aucun effort, comment faisait-il pour être aussi froid ? Pourquoi ne s'ouvrait-il jamais ? Elle ne lui demandait pas la lune tout de même .

-Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant par politesse, siffla t-elle un peu vexée.

-Si être polie veut aussi dire t'écouter blablater inutilement des choses sans intérêt je préfère encore être malpolie et ne plus t'entendre.

-Tu es infecte !

Et elle tourna la tête vers la vitre. Sasuke qui croyait avoir enfin la paix crispa ses doigts sur son bouquin lorsqu'elle ajouta de nouveau :

-Si je te raconte ma vie, que tu qualifies de "chose sans intérêt", c'est aussi parce que tu ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix ! Tu n'as pas respecté ton engagement dans ta rechercher à notre point commun, donc...

-Inoue, très sincèrement, je me fiche complètement de l'unique point commun que l'on pourrait avoir toi et moi !

Elle le savait très bien qu'il s'en foutait. Sinon il aurait fait l'effort d'en chercher un vrai et non de tourner la chose en vengeance personnelle. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça...

-Dis moi, pourquoi veux-tu te venger d'Ino ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu te faire ?

Sasuke n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'arrêter sa lecture toutefois sans fermer son livre. Devait-il lui dire la vérité ? Elle ne comprendrait pas. Elle n'était pas comme eux, ils n'appartenait pas au même monde. Elle en ferait un scandale pour rien. Cependant il ne pouvait pas la laisser sans réponse, il se doutait bien qu'elle allait le trucider de question sinon. Mine de rien, il commençait à la connaitre un peu et ce qui était sur et certains c'était qu'elle n'était pas très passionnante. Enfin, elle était quand même facilement manipulable à son plus grand soulagement.

-Elle m'a profondément agacé.

-Et ? Insista Tenten qui pensait sérieusement qu'il ne faisait pas tout ça juste parce qu'Ino aurait fait sa Ino.

-Et je ne le supporte pas.

-Donc tu vas faire tout ça parce qu'elle t'a agacé.

-...

-Ok très bien, rappelle moi de ne pas t'agacé.

-Tu le fais déjà.

-Oh et donc tu vas vouloir fouiller aussi chez moi pour trouver une faille et ainsi m'humilier devant tout le lycée.

Décidément, il ne pourrait ni continuer à lire ni à faire semblant de le faire. Il referma son bouquin d'un mouvement sec.

-Non, elle m'a agacé parce qu'elle m'a insulté et affirmé qu'elle pouvait jouer avec moi, or personne ici ne me traite comme un jouet alors c'est pour avoir la paix que je fais ça !

Tenten fronça les sourcils. Elle se posait de multiple question, comme le fait que la blonde désire jouer avec lui ? C'était tout de même bizarre. Elle avait envie de continuer à l'interroger mais elle savait qu'il allait se mettre en colère et se renfermer sur lui-même. Déjà qu'il n'était pas très loquace. Alors elle resta silencieuse et attendit qu'ils arrivent chez elle.

* * *

-N'oublie surtout pas d'apprendre ce que je t'ai surligné en rouge pour demain, Oto-sensei est particulièrement intransigeant la-dessus, fit Sasuke en sortant de la maisonnée Inoue.

-Tout ce que tu as surligné ! Mais y'a au moins six pages !

-Si tu apprenais au fur et à mesure tu ne te retrouverais pas avec autant de chose à apprendre à la fin, je ne peux pas faire tout le boulot pour toi tu sais.

-Je sais, à demain !

Il ne la salua pas et fonça directement dans sa voiture. Tenten monta dans sa chambre et se changea en tenue de sport. Les révisions attendraient encore un peu, elle devait impérativement allait courir. De toute façon elle apprenait mieux après. Elle mit ses écouteurs et couru à petit pas dans la rue. Elle dépassa quelques maisons et emprunta près du parc un chemin qui donnait sur la forêt. Elle savait très bien où elle désirait aller. Le sentier débouchait sur un point de vue où elle pouvait admirer la ville de Konoha dans toute sa splendeur. Qu'elle dommage que le ciel soit si gris. Le temps si maussade. Essoufflée, elle s'arrêta vers la rambarde qui la protégeait du gouffre et reprit son souffle. Elle venait souvent ici avec Kiba avant. Ils aimaient tous les deux courir, faire la course, prouver l'un à l'autre qui était le plus fort. C'était finit tout ça maintenant malheureusement. Elle contempla encore quelques minutes le paysage puis décida de rebrousser chemin. Alors qu'elle se retournait elle tomba nez à nez avec Kiba qui sortait lui aussi du sentier. Gênés, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sut comment réagir. Tenten fut la première à le saluer tout en enlevant ses écouteurs de ses oreilles.

-Salut.

Kiba se mordit le creux des joues comme pour s'empêcher de lui répondre mais il n'en avait pas la force. A lui aussi, elle lui manquait. Un peu trop d'ailleurs.

-Salut, répondit-il dans un souffle à peine perceptible.

Comme elle avait envie de sauter dans ses bras et de lui dire à quel point il lui manquait. Avant, ils se disaient tout et n'importe quoi. Il était un peu son soleil. Son toit. Son repère dans ce monde de demeurés. Aujourd'hui il était juste Kiba Inuzuka qui essayait de l'éviter le plus possible. Tout ça parce qu'égoïstement, elle désirait avoir de bonne note pour entrer dans la fac de son choix. Tout ça parce qu'elle et Sasuke jouaient le rôle du couple parfait. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte il la fixait intensément ce qui eu fait de gêner encore plus l'Inoue qui baissa rapidement les yeux. Elle attendait qu'il bouge pour qu'elle puisse passer mais celui-ci restait immobile, toujours le regard soudé à elle. Bon sang, elle avait un truc dégueulasse sur le visage pour qu'il la dévisage comme ça ?

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Étonnamment surprise qu'il daigne s'intéresser de nouveau à elle Tenten releva la tête pour croiser son regard sombre.

-Q..quoi ?

Il se gratta mal à l'aise la nuque et balaya le ciel du regard avant de le porter encore une fois sur elle.

-Je, hum, je sais que j'ai dit de te tenir loin de moi mais je te connais tellement , et ça se voit trop que y'a un truc qui te tracasse. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Déroutée qu'il la connaisse aussi bien, Tenten, battit frénétiquement des paupières sans dire quoique se soit.

-Tenten ?

-Euh je...

Évidement qu'il la connaissait bien, ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Ils étaient tombés du vélo en même temps, avaient commis leur première bagarre ensemble, dupé leur parent pour aller faire les quatre-cent coups, et partagé leur économie pour s'acheter un ballon de foot. Elle n'avait pas besoin de dire quoique se soit pour qu'il comprenne, parce qu'ils s'étaient toujours compris de cette manière. Autrefois elle lui aurait tout dit, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, il l'avait blessé en la rejetant de cette manière et elle n'était pas prête à se confier à lui.

-Non je vais bien.

Une certaine tension imprégna les traits de Kiba, un sourire mesquin se figea sur son visage.

-Ok je comprends.

-Comprendre quoi ?

-Que maintenant tu préfères tout lui dire plutôt qu'à moi.

-Quoi ?

-Laisse tomber j'ai compris.

Il lui tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner du parc. Alors ça c'était la meilleure pensa Tenten. Elle devenait la méchante de l'histoire alors qu'elle ne lui avait rien demandé elle.

-Je te signale que c'est toi qui as choisi de ne plus m'adresser la parole !

Il s'arrêta. Serra les poings.

-Tu ne veux plus me voir, plus me parler et tu t'étonnes que je ne te dises pas tout !

Elle fixa son dos, espérant qu'il se retourne, qu'il lui parle, qu'il la rassure, qu'il lui dise : on oublie tout redevenons ami.

Mais Kiba était Kiba. Têtu comme une mule. Alors elle le regarda partir sans un regard en arrière pour elle. Elle le regarda s'engouffrer dans le sentier. Elle le regarda partir. Elle le regarda fuir.

* * *

**Oui, oui je sais, deux mois d'absence juste pour ça ! Non mais elle abuse là, la meuf !**

**Alors avant que vous ne sortiez fourchette et cuillère pour me torturer , parce que oui je suis un peu en mode légume c'est temps ci, je dirais même comme une belle et ronde tomate , je tiens à m'excuser, je sais c'est impardonnable ! Vilaine, vilaine Chichichi !**  
**Enfin bref, je vous assure que les prochains chapitre auront beaucoup plus d'action, de bitch attitude, de crise de nerfs, de bitch attitude , de déclaration de guerre, de bitch attitude ( enfin peut-être pas autant, mais voilà ! )**  
**Sinon, j'ai pris un super plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, comme la plupart des autres chapitres d'ailleurs. Je me suis attachée à ses personnages mine de rien, j'essaye vraiment de prendre du temps à travailler leur caractère ou la manière dont ils peuvent bien réagir.**  
**Je suis aussi agréablement surprise du nombre de vue sur cette fanfic, bien que je n'ai pas rédigé depuis longtemps, vous êtes quand même nombreux à me lire et ça me fait super plaisir.**  
**Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.**  
**A plouch, les loulous !**

**RAR :**

**Guest : En effet.**

**Kowata : Ino est la garce de service parce que je n'arrive pas à la voir autrement x). En fait, je la préfère comme ça, elle est beaucoup plus charismatique . Hé hé hé, tu croyais que le couple Sasuke/Tenten commençait à changer, mais enfait nope ! C'est chaqu'un pour soit pour l'instant et ils sont bien loin de devenir fou amoureux l'un de l'autre x). Merci quand même pour ta review.**

**Burning Astéria : Hey, tu sais, je crois que j'ai oublié de te dire que j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo, ça fait presque titre de livre fantastique xD. On se reconnait tous dans l'attitude de Tenten, hihihi, toute personne normal adore glander de tout son saoule devant sa serie préféré, d'ailleurs faudrait que je commence à m'y remettre moi aussi...Hééééé nope, Sasuke ne fait pas vraiment attention à elle dans le sens affectif du term, pour l'instant je dirai que c'est plutôt dans le sens " Je t'écoute au cas tu me serais utile ". C'est un gros égoïste ce mec, tu verras. Merci pour ton avis.**


	8. Chapter 8

**-Coulée de lave perlée de glace -**

* * *

**\- Chapitre 8 -**

* * *

**\- Playlist -**

**Meg Myers - _Make a Shadow_**

**Deptford Goth - _Feel Real_**

**Eliza Hull - _Echoes_**

**SYML - _Where's My Love_**

* * *

Il faisait un temps magnifique. Le ciel était d'un bleu pure, limpide, comme la mer. La brise était fraîche sans être glacial, ce mois de novembre s'annonçait doucement et surement. Cependant Tenten n'arrivait pas à apprécier la profondeur du ciel, ni la nature en elle-même. Ses mains étaient trop occupées à serrer nerveusement les fiches que Sasuke lui avait donné. Elle avait passé la nuit à tout apprendre par cœur. Et elle le connaissait, par cœur, son cours. Chaque ligne, chaque phrase, chaque mot, chaque lettre. Elle savait tout. Elle était tellement déterminée à réussir, tellement désireuse de ne pas faire tout cela pour rien. C'était tellement important pour elle d'avoir des bonnes notes, bonne conscience. Alors elle attendait comme chaque matin, que l'Uchiwa daigne se montrer. Elle se levait toujours plus tôt pour qu'il n'ait pas à l'attendre, pour qu'il n'ait pas à se plaindre d'elle, pour qu'il essaye de lui dire quelque chose de gentil. Tenten avait bien espoir qu'un jour il finisse par sortir de sa carapace, qu'il finisse par fracasser ce masque de glace, qu'il lui montre le véritable Uchiwa. Cependant jusqu'à là, il n'avait fait que de la décevoir. Il agissait avec beaucoup trop d'égoïsme. C'était toujours en vue de son bien-être personnel. Elle se demandait parfois, comme ça, sans vraiment y faire attention, si l'Uchiwa avait déjà aimé quelqu'un plus que lui-même. S'il y avait quelqu'un d'important dans sa vie. S'il levait les yeux parfois sur les autres. S'il lui arrivait de penser à autre chose qu'à lui. S'il l'avait déjà regardé elle, pour ce qu'elle était vraiment. Puis, elle changeait rapidement de pensée. Un peu honteuse. Elle ne devait pas se préoccuper de se genre de chose. Sasuke le lui avait clairement dit, c'était chacun pour soi.

Il ne pensait qu'à lui, alors elle ne devait penser qu'à elle.

Les rayons du soleil touchaient lentement, suavement, la terre. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, heureuse de sentir un peu de chaleur. Alors qu'elle appréciait ce cours moment de répit, le bruit d'un moteur qu'elle avait appris à reconnaître maintenant se fit entendre. La voiture approchait. Il sera bientôt là.

En effet en moins de deux minutes, la berline se gara devant chez elle. Tenten la fixa durant quelques secondes avant de marcher vers elle.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la voiture, comme d'habitude, il ne leva même pas la tête pour la regarder ou pour lui dire bonjour. Il avait les yeux rivé sur un bouquin plutôt épais et écrit en petit caractère, les mèches de cheveux sombres encadrant son visage empêchaient à Tenten de voir clairement son expression faciale. Plongé dans sa lecture, Sasuke releva lentement son livre pour changer de page, et Tenten pu lire_ Hamlet_ sur la couverture. Elle aimait lire elle aussi. Elle aurait dû le lui dire. Lui faire remarque qu'ils partageaient quelque chose finalement. Insignifiant, ordinaire, mais quelque chose quand même. Cependant son attitude à son égard ne l'encourageait pas à le faire. Il avait dit qu'il se fichait du point commun qu'ils pourraient avoir. Il avait dit hier, que sa vie était une chose sans intérêt. Il l'avait blessé en disant cela. Beaucoup même.

Cependant malgré son mauvais caractère, malgré son attitude déplorable, malgré sa froideur, elle espérait qu'il finisse par changer. C'était pour cela que chaque matin, elle essayait de faire la conversation. Placer un mot, une phrase, créer un lien, quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

-J'espère qu'Oto-sensei ne sera pas trop sévère.

Il tourna de nouveau une page de son livre sans faire attention à la remarque de Tenten. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas s'énerver de son attitude butté, et tenta une nouvelle approche.

-J'ai tout appris, j'y ai passé toute la nuit.

-...

-Je sais que je ne devrais pas stresser parce que je connais son cours par coeur, mais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être angoissée.

La seule réponse qu'obtenue Tenten de sa part fut un profond soupir. Elle s'humecta les lèvres et tourna finalement son regard vers le paysage, d'où elle put observer une succession de rue, de voiture, de bâtiment. C'était toujours comme ça. C'était monotone. La ville de Konoha était monotone. Le trajet qui l'amenait jusqu'au lycée en compagnie de Sasuke était tristement monotone. Elle aurait presque envie d'hurler. De briser ce silence oppressant. De lui montrer qu'elle était vivante. Mais Sasuke s'en fichait éperdument. Et elle le savait très bien.

* * *

Le contrôle avait lieu après le déjeuner. Ils étaient dans la salle 303. Tenten qui avait à peine mangé, ne cessait de regarder ses cours. Elle était bien trop stressée. Il lui fallait absolument la moyenne. Il fallait qu'elle s'en sorte. C'était sa priorité. Son but ultime. Sasuke, lui, terminait tranquillement de manger son repas.

Le jeune Uchiwa la regardait du coin de l'œil. Sans trop insister. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le remarque, qu'elle pense qu'il s'en préoccupe. D'ailleurs il ne s'en préoccupait pas du tout.

Elle lui faisait juste pitié. Elle lui faisait penser à un chiot toujours apeuré, qui essayait toujours de bien faire, de se faire aimer. Elle lui déplaisait beaucoup. Il la trouvait trop bruyante, trop rentre dedans, trop obstinée. Elle était aussi d'un ordinaire déconcertant. Trop prévisible. Trop ennuyante à son goût. Elle ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

La seule chose qu'il semblait apprécier dans cette fausse relation c'était le fait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et qu'elle ne se comportait pas comme les groupies qui lui faisaient des déclarations d'amour endiablées. D'ailleurs, ses " fans" avaient littéralement arrêté de l'harceler du jour au lendemain. Elles devaient sans doute être vexées que de toutes les filles du lycée il avait choisi la moins intéressante de toutes. Tenten Inoue. La fille qui ne traînait qu'avec Inuzuka, Hyuga et Rock. Des personnes que la plupart des gens abhorraient.

Il l'observait donc se mordiller l'ongle pensivement, surlignant au fluo bleu quelques phrases par-ci par-là. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était midi et demi. Silencieusement, il se leva et rangea ses affaires. Tenten un peu surprise qu'il s'en aille déjà, délaissa son cours pour le regarder.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Leur regard se rencontrèrent alors que Sasuke ramenait la lanière de son sac sur son épaule.

-Faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un.

-Ah.

Elle n'insista pas. Elle n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec lui aujourd'hui, elle avait mieux à faire. Sasuke quitta alors nonchalamment la salle 303 pour se diriger vers le quatrième étage. Il devait parler à Ino. Il devait mettre en place les étapes de son plan. Son plan pour détruire une bonne fois pour toute la Yamanaka. Et pour cela il devait se faire inviter et surtout coopérer avec elle. Être au plus proche de son ennemie. Tout prés. Il voulait la voir céder. Il voulait la voir tomber.

Au quatrième étage, au bout du couloir, Ino Yamanaka y avait établie son territoire. Son domaine. Son univers de reine. Elle avait transformé une petite salle de classe inconfortable en pièce tout à fait agréable. Son père lui cédant absolument tout l'y avait même encouragée. Elle avait donc remplacé les chaises métalliques par de somptueux et confortables couffins. Pour elle au centre de la salle, une chaise royale au velours rouge cerise. Son trône de Reine-De-Pic, son trône de fille unique du directeur. Il y avait aussi une petite bibliothèque, un mini frigo, une bouilloire électrique et un attirail de produit de beauté. Personne n'avait le droit d'y entrer sans l'autorisation de la Reine-De-Pic. Personne ne devait l'envahir. Ino ne craignait pas vraiment d'intrus en son territoire puisqu'elle était crainte de tous. Cependant, lorsqu'elle partait, elle s'assurait toujours de bien fermer à clé. On ne savait jamais. Sasuke ne s'y était jamais rendu et très franchement, n'en avait jamais eu l'envie.

Il frappa trois fois à la porte quatre-cent quatre et attendit dix secondes exactement avant qu'une blonde ne vienne l'ouvrir. C'était l'une des larbins d'Ino, une jeune fille sans aucune personnalité et qui faisait tout pour ressembler au cheveux prés à la Yamanaka.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda brutalement la blonde.

-Acheter un appartement, grinça Sasuke qui ne supportait aucune des répliques d'Ino.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et tout en mastiquant son chewing-gum à la fraise se tourna vers sa reine, qui un magazine de mode sur les genoux et une tasse de thé à la pêche à la main, les regardait curieusement.

-Uchiwa que me vaut ton exécrable visite ? s'exclama Ino.

-A ton avis ?

Ino eut un sourire en coin et sans plus attendre secoua sa main droite où grelotta une multitude de bracelet dorée. Sa cour bien dressée, les laissèrent discuter en paix. Elle l'observa calmement avant de lever sa tasse vers lui.

-Thé ? Ces greluches sont bêtes comme des pieds et aussi dociles que des canins, mais ils s'avèrent qu'elles savent très bien en faire, surtout Peureuse – elle plissa les yeux incertaine- à moins que se ne soit Râleuse.

Sasuke arqua l'un de ses sourcils profondément blasé par l'attitude de la Yamanaka.

-Quoi j'arrive jamais à retenir leur prénom, se défendit la blonde.

Il se contenta de soupirer et d'enfoncer l'une de ses mains dans la poche de son pantalon en toile.

-Mais je suppose que tu te fiches du thé ou du fait que j'appelle mes suivantes comme les sept nains ?

-Tu suppose bien.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu me veux Uchiwa ? J'espère que c'est intéressant.

Ils se fixèrent longuement.

-J'accepte de te donner ce que tu souhaites.

Ino souleva légèrement ses fins sourcils blonds tout en esquissant un demi-sourire.

-Tiens donc...

-A une condition.

Ino ricana déposant sa tasse sur une table où résidait une multitude de magazine.

-Une condition ? Non vraiment ? Ironisa Ino . Je ne m'y attendais ab-so-lu-ment pas ! Eh bien vas-y dis-le moi.

-Je voudrais venir à ta soirée, fit Sasuke en ignorant le ton particulièrement sarcastique de la blonde.

Ino arqua un sourcil parfaitement épilé.

-Toi, l'associable du bahut, celui qui ne se mêle pas aux autres et qui s'arrange pour qu'on lui fiche la paix veut venir à ma soirée ?

-Moi et Inoue, bien entendu.

Ino fit la grimace et feint de vomir.

-Argh ce thon ! Je croyais qu'elle te servait uniquement à les éloigner, je pensais pas que tu faisais de vrai truc avec elle ? Dis t'as couché avec, elle doit être super coincée au pieux.

-Bordel Ino, tu peux pas juste répondre !

-Oh ça va, j'ai le droit de dire ce que je veux, nan ?

Elle fit glisser une mèche de cheveux dorée entre ses doigts et la tortilla lentement.

-Alors ? S'impatienta Sasuke.

-Je ne sais pas, j'hésite, pourquoi voudrais-je de vous ? Bon encore toi ça passe mais elle, elle n'a rien à faire là, je ne la supporte pas.

-T'auras qu'à l'ignorer, grommela Sasuke qui n'aimait décidément pas qu'on lui tienne tête.

-L'ignorer ?

Ino eut un sourire en coin.

-Je pense que je vais pouvoir faire mieux que ça, tu sais quoi j'accepte que vous veniez tous les deux, après tout à chaque fête ses morues, mais à une condition.

Sasuke soupira grandement agacé. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle en rajoute toujours ? Qu'elle montre que c'est elle qui a la situation en main ? Tenten l'avait traité de maniaque du contrôle, mais à ce moment précis, Ino l'était bien plus que lui.

-Quoi qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus encore ?

La Yamanaka délaissa sa mèche blonde qui retomba sur son épaule, pour la contemplation de ses ongles.

-Pour toi c'est juste un jouet que tu utilises pour faire fuir tes groupies non ?

Sasuke plissa les yeux. Qu'était-elle entrain de mijoter encore ?

-Où veux tu en venir ?

Ino frappa ses mains toute excitée et se leva d'un bond de son siège pour faire face à l'Uchiwa.

-Moi aussi je veux jouer avec elle !

Il plissa les yeux tout en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Je veux jouer avec elle mais sans toi !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Eh bien que je vais m'amuser à lui faire vivre la pire soirée de sa vie et bien évidement tu n'auras pas le droit de la défendre. Ce sera juste entre elle et moi.

Évidement. Ino n'avait pas l'intention de les laisser venir sans un prix. Rien ne lui suffisait décidément. Malgré tout, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, pensa l'Uchiwa. Tant qu'Ino aurait son attention tournée vers Tenten, elle ne ferait pas attention à ce qui se passerait autour d'elle. Elle ne se douterait pas de la véritable raison de leur venue. Bien entendue il n'était pas sûr que l'Inoue allait être particulièrement contente du traitement qu'allait lui réserver la Yamanaka. Bah, il n'était pas obligé de le lui dire, elle avait l'habitude des coups bas de la Yamanaka de toute façon.

-Très bien comme tu veux, elle est à toi.

Ino parut tout d'abord étonné qu'il lui cède aussi facilement mais finit par lui offrir un sourire resplendissant.

-Eh ben voilà, tu vois qu'on peut s'entendre toi et moi quand tu veux ! Oh fait si tu veux je peux toujours faire en sorte de me débarrasser d'Inuzuka .

Inuzuka ? Pourquoi lui parlait-elle constamment de lui ? Il n'en avait rien à faire de Kiba. Ce garçon prétentieux et qui se prenait pour un athlète de haut niveau avait à ses yeux autant d'important qu'un moucheron.

-Tu recommences avec ça, je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai rien à lui reprocher.

Ino leva les yeux au ciel perdant son sourire.

-Uchiwa, Uchiwa, Uchiwa, tu as beau être d'une intelligence démesurée, tu n'en restes pas moins terriblement stupide en relation humaine, enfin bon si tu veux que je ne fasse rien, je ne ferai rien du tout.

-Mais pourquoi voudrais-je me débarrasser de lui?

Ino leva ses yeux saphirs vers le ciel .

-Un jour tu finiras par comprendre.

* * *

-Je ne pensais pas pouvoir dire ça un jour, mais je pense que je m'en suis pas mal sortie, clama Tenten le sourire au lèvre tout en entrant dans la berline de Sasuke.

Elle était tellement soulagée de l'avoir enfin fait. Elle pouvait penser à autre chose maintenant. Elle avait très envie de rentrer chez elle pour se détendre devant une bonne série télévisé mais malheureusement pour elle ,elle allait devoir attendre encore un peu. Ils étaient en route pour rencontrer Karin Uzumaki. Tenten apprit qu'elle avait 20 ans et qu'elle était étudiante en informatique. Sasuke pour une fois n'avait pas de bouquin entre les mains, Tenten en profita donc pour essayer de faire la conversation.

-Hum, je sais que ça va être une question inutile, mais toi tu t'en es sorti ?

-C'est une question inutile, je m'en sors toujours, grinça Sasuke .

Il l'était tellement glacial avec elle. Ne pouvait-il pas faire preuve d'un peu plus de chaleur ? Elle ne demandait pas la lune après tout. Décidément son surnom Cœur-De-Glace lui allait comme un gant.

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi rude , je te le demandais juste par politesse, marmonna t-elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était tellement irritante. Il voudrait tellement qu'elle se taise, qu'elle la ferme, qu'elle comprenne une bonne fois pour toute qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de son bavardage.

-Et du coup, tu l'as connais depuis quand Karin ?

Elle s'attendit à ce qu'il l'ignore totalement, mais celui-ci souffla agacé :

-Un petit bout de temps.

-Oh.

Tenten tritura ses doigts.

-Est-ce qu'on est bientôt arrivé ?

Elle serra les dents. Cela faisait vingt-minutes qu'ils étaient coincés dans les embouteillages. La berline s'enfonçait dans le centre-ville à petit pas au grand damne de Tenten. Au bout de dix minutes, elle s'arrêta enfin devant un immeuble de couleur brique. Tenten put enfin se dégourdir les jambes et leva la tête pour contempler le bâtiment. Alors c'était ici qu'elle habitait. C'était plutôt sympa. Il y avait quelques commerces pas loin, le centre commercial à deux rues d'ici et juste en face une grande médiathèque. Tenten suivit Sasuke à l'intérieur de l'immeuble et ensemble prirent l'ascenseur. Ils arrivèrent au sixième étage et l'Uchiwa sonna à l'appartement soixante-trois. La porte s'ouvrit dans la foulée pour y laisser apparaître une jolie rousse. Tenten la trouva très belle avec ses cheveux couleurs de feu relevé dans un chignon indiscipliné et ses yeux ambrés qui les fixaient avec insistance. Karin rehaussa ses lunettes sur son nez et détailla de la tête au pied le couple sur le pas de sa porte.

-Salut babe je t'attendais !

-Salut, fit simplement Sasuke tout en entrant sans que Karin ne l'ait invité.

Tenten, plus intimidée, tendit sa main nerveusement.

-Bonjour, je suis Tenten Inoue, la petite-amie de Sasuke.

Karin arqua un sourcil roux parfaitement épilé avant d'éclater de rire.

-Te fatigue pas ma belle, je sais que tu n'es pas sa copine pour de vrai.

Tenten battit hébétée des paupières et baissa la main.

-Allez fais pas cette tronche, entre .

L'Inoue, abasourdie, entra timidement. L'appartement de Karin avait l'air tout à fait confortable. Principalement constitué de couleur chaude, Tenten s'y sentait à son aise.

Sasuke avait prit place sur le canapé très naturellement et Karin était allée dans la cuisine chercher des rafraîchissement. Sans trop savoir où se mettre et quoi faire Tenten alla prendre place près de l'Uchiwa qui avait toute son attention sur son portable.

-Je croyais qu'on ne devait le dire à personne, fit sèchement Tenten envers Sasuke.

-Karin ne compte pas, répliqua t-il sur le même ton.

-Oh vraiment et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que je l'aurai deviné même s'il ne m'avait rien dit du tout, fit la rousse en arrivant avec des bières. Je connais Sasuke depuis très longtemps et franchement je sais pertinemment qu'il n'ait pas du genre à avoir une copine. Surtout une fille de ton genre.

-De mon genre ?

Karin haussa les épaules alors que Tenten la fixait redoutant une remarque blessante.

-Ben, vous m'avez l'air un peu différent, non ?

-Comment tu...

-Sasuke parle souvent de toi.

-Ah oui vraiment, fit Tenten en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'Uchiwa qui semblait ne pas faire attention à leur conversation.

-Ouep, c'est un peu bizarre que deux personnes aussi différentes font un truc de ce genre, mais je suppose que ça doit fonctionner si vous continuez non ?

Karin décapsula une bière et la tendit à Tenten qui refusa poliment.

-Hum, je n'ai pas l'âge pour en boire.

-Et alors ?

-Ben, euh je...

-Je la boirai moi, déclara Sasuke en empoignant la boisson que tenait la rousse.

Karin le regarda narquoisement.

-Dis-donc c'est qui cette petite sainte-nitouche que tu t'es dégoté là ?

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel alors que Tenten les écarquillaient profondément vexée. Il but une gorgée.

-Enfin bref, j'en ai parlé à Yamanaka, elle sait que Tenten et moi venons donc tu devras te faire la plus discrète possible.

-Tu me prends pour une débutante ou quoi ? Je sais très bien comment m'y prendre.

Tenten fit glisser son regard sur Karin qui semblait très à l'aise à propos de ceux qu'ils allaient faire.

-Euh, dis-moi Karin, fit timidement Tenten.

-Quoi ?

-Tu..enfin, ça ne te dérange vraiment pas de faire ça...

Karin la dévisagea profondément amusée avant d'éclater de rire.

-T'inquiète pas pour moi va, je m'en sortirai. Toi par contre, tu m'as l'air tout à fait nocive.

L'Inoue haussa les épaules.

-On va dire que c'est pas vraiment quelque chose que j'ai l'habitude de faire.

-Je vois ça.

Karin donna un coup de pied contre le tibia de Sasuke qui sursauta douloureusement et détacha pour de bon son regard de son portable.

-Bordel mais t'es une grosse malade qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

-Toi t'es un gros malade ! T'as copine là, elle est pas prête du tout !

-Mais bien sûr que si, on a besoin d'elle !

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que notre présence perturbera Yamanaka et qu'elle ne fera pas attention à toi !

-Hum, vous savez..., tenta de les interrompre Tenten.

-Mais quand même ! Si elle est pas prête elle fera n'importe quoi !

-Je la surveillerai !

-...je suis juste là !

Rien à faire Sasuke et Karin ne faisaient aucunement attention à elle. C'était un peu comme si elle n'existait pas. Elle attendit donc qu'ils finirent de se chamailler puis lorsque Karin but une gorgée et que Sasuke retournait son attention vers son portable, elle fit part de ses inquiétudes.

-Vous savez, je ne suis pas vraiment sûre que cela pourrait marcher.

-Ah oui et pourquoi ça ? fit Karin tout en l'observant curieusement.

-Parce qu'il est possible que l'on fasse tout ça pour rien, qu'au final Ino n'est rien à cacher du tout.

Karin pouffa une seconde fois.

-Chérie, Ino qui n'a rien à cacher ? Pitié c'est la chose la plus absurde que je n'ai jamais entendu.

-On ne sait jamais.

-Tout le monde à des secrets qu'ils ne voudraient partager avec personne, principalement lorsque ceux-ci donnent l'impression de ne pas en avoir.

Bien que Karin semblait absolument sûr d'elle, Tenten faisait preuve d'un peu plus de réticence. Par exemple, elle n'avait aucun secret inexorablement sale à cacher à quoique se soit. Cela pouvait très bien être le cas de la Yamanaka.

-Non chérie, la véritable question que tu dois te poser est : es-tu véritablement prête à détruire la vie de quelqu'un ?

Tenten hoqueta nerveusement.

-Parce qu'une fois que l'on aura commencé, il n'y aura aucun retour en arrière et crois-moi ce n'est pas toujours jolie à voir.

Sasuke leva son regard vers Tenten et observa sa mâchoire se contracter, ses lèvres roses former une mince ligne et ses yeux noisettes fuir le regard de l'Uzumaki. Tenten baissa les yeux tout en triturant ses doigts nerveusement. Puis elle haussa doucement les épaules.

-Je pense que j'y arriverai.

* * *

-Alors ? Maintenant qu'on est que tous les deux, vas-tu enfin me dire pourquoi tu désires tellement te venger de Yamanaka ? Oh et surtout, comment t'as réussi à te faire inviter chez elle ? demanda Karin sans s'arrêter de pianoter sur son ordinateur.

Sasuke, assit sur le canapé de la rousse un livre dans les mains, releva lentement son regard vers la jeune femme. En ce mercredi de novembre, après avoir passé une heure à expliquer à Tenten comment faire une dissertation de la manière la plus parfaite possible, Sasuke s'était rendu chez son amie. Il hésita à lui faire part de la dernière condition que lui avait imposé la Yamanaka. Il était sûr que Karin ne serait pas d'accord et il n'avait pas envie de s'engueuler avec elle.

-Elle veut de la beuh.

-Et alors ?

-Celle d'Itachi..

-Ah.

Karin cessa son activité et leva la tête pour observer Sasuke. Celui-ci fixait quelque chose droit devant lui, une main tenant fermement son livre, l'autre crispée en poing sur l'accoudoir du canapé .

-Du coup tu l'as recontacté ?

-Non, j'ai pas l'intention de lui parler, et encore moins de lui demander ça pour elle.

-Mais comme tu...?

-J'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, la coupa Sasuke.

-Et tu crois qu'elle ne le remarquera pas ?

-Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de me faire chier, chose qu'elle a réussi, j'pense pas qu'elle ira vérifier d'elle-même.

Karin se contenta d'hausser les épaules et reporta son attention sur son mac. Sasuke et Itachi, c'était toute une histoire et elle n'avait pas envie de s'y mêler. De toute façon, Sasuke ne laissait personne, pas même elle qu'il connaissait depuis cinq ans maintenant, s'immiscer dans ses problèmes familiaux. Elle était déjà contente de faire partie des rares personnes à qui il s'ouvrait un peu. Il n'était pas si désagréable que ça Sasuke quand on le connaissait vraiment, c'était bien dommage qu'il se rétracte autant face aux autres, pensa la jolie rousse. Elle aurait voulu qu'il s'ouvre un peu plus, se face une véritable copine et non pas une qui lui sert uniquement à faire fuir ses groupies. Karin repassa en mémoire la jeune Inoue. Elle l'avait trouvé très naturel et cela ne l'avait pas déplut, bien au contraire. Elle était vraiment différente des filles qui courraient après l'Uchiwa. D'ailleurs à l'origine, celle-ci ne voulait même pas de lui. Cette pensée la fit sourire. C'était tellement rare que Sasuke ne soit pas source de fantasme pour les jeunes filles de son âge.

-Elle est plutôt mignonne Tenten et elle n'a pas l'air aussi barbante que ça.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu dis ça, parce que ce n'est pas toi qui doit te la coltiner tous les jours.

-Si tu l'as choisi, c'est que ça doit pas être si difficile que ça non ?

-Au contraire, elle me saoule.

Karin esquissa un sourire en coin.

-Mais tout de même, elle m'a l'air un peu fragile, t'es vraiment sûr de vouloir faire ça avec elle ?

Sasuke tourna la tête vers son amie et lui lança son habituel regard blasé.

-Elle l'a déteste autant que moi.

-Oui mais...

-Mais quoi ? C'est le plan parfait, et tu le sais bien !

Karin soupira, délaissa pour de bon son ordinateur et s'assit près de lui. Elle remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et appuya son dos contre le dossier moelleux du canapé.

-J'sais pas, peut-être que tu devrais en prendre plus soin. Elle n'appartient pas au même monde que nous, elle pourrait ne pas en ressortir...intacte.

Sasuke arqua l'un de ses sourcils et la regarda comme la dernière des abruties.

-Pourquoi ? On ne s'aime pas tellement non plus, on est pas ensemble pour de vrai je te rappelle.

-Mais elle est quand même humaine, elle a des sentiments, un cœur...

-Et alors ?

-Ben, je sais que c'est peut-être débile ce que je vais dire, mais...

Elle planta son regard dans le sien.

-... mais j'ai peur que tu t'y perde.

-Me perdre ?

Elle opina vigoureusement de la tête.

-Ouais et à ton propre jeu.

Sasuke se renfrogna à la vitesse de la lumière et ses sourcils se froncèrent impétueusement.

-Attends là, t'es entrain de me dire que je pourrais tomber amoureux d'elle ?

-Ben c'est pas impossible...

-Bordel on parle d'Inoue là ! Tu l'as vue par toi-même, ce n'est absolument pas mon style !

-Ton style ? Ah, parce que tu as un style toi ? Bizarre tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, peut-être qu'au fond t'es gay et que tu ne le sais pas encore, ricana sauvagement Karin.

-Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Gay, articula-t-il tout en grimaçant.

Karin pouffa.

-Et si tu découvrais qu'au final, elle est ton style justement...

-N'importe quoi...

-C'est humain de tomber amoureux tu sais, et ça peut même t'arriver à toi, _Monsieur L'imperturbable Sasuke Uchicha._

-Je ne suis pas assez débile pour tomber amoureux, crois moi, ça n'arrivera pas !

Karin l'observa amusée, et haussa les épaules tout en prenant la télécommande de la télévision.

-Si tu le dis, mais après viens pas te plaindre auprès de moi si tu commences à faire des rêves érotique sur elle...

* * *

Jeudi arriva aussi vite que mercredi et Tenten était de plus en plus nerveuse. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Elle était complètement obnubilée par ce qu'elle allait fait chez la Yamanaka. Elle n'a jamais été de nature aussi périlleuse et elle connaissait trop peu Sasuke et Karin pour leur faire entièrement confiance.

-Tu m'écoutes ?

Tenten releva la tête de ses cahiers et fixa un peu perdue Sasuke. Ils étaient chez elle, et cela faisait déjà une demie-heure qu'ils étaient penchés sur leurs cours.

-Hum, oui, oui...Je t'écoutais.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas entendue la moindre parole. Il commençait à la connaitre. Il savait que lorsque mâchonnait le bout de son crayon, et qu'elle posait sa tête dans le creux de sa main droite, elle était déjà parti ailleurs. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui faisait ce coup là. Elle était vraiment irritante.

Cependant , il ne lui fit aucune remarque, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de perdre encore plus de temps avec elle. Déjà, qu'il devait la supporter toute la journée. Ils reprirent donc leur révision avant que la matriarche Inoue ne passe la tête par la porte du salon.

-Sasuke tu veux rester manger avec nous ce soir ? J'ai prévu de faire une Omuraisu, je ne veux pas me venter mais c'est un peu ma spécialité.

Tenten et Sasuke levèrent simultanément la tête vers Chiha .

-Non ! s'exclama Tenten sans réfléchir.

Chiha fronça les sourcils alors que Tenten tenta de se rattraper rapidement.

-Enfin, je veux dire, ses parents doivent l'attendre, n'est-ce pas Sasuke ? Fit la plus jeune Inoue envers l'Uchiwa.

Et avant que Sasuke ne puisse dire quoique se soit Chiha, le devança.

-Oh mais tu peux les prévenir que tu rentreras plus tard, non ?

Elle s'était approchée de lui avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Maman, tu ne vas quand même pas l'obliger à manger avec nous ?

-Tu penses que cela les dérangerait si tu restais un peu plus longtemps ? Que font-ils d'ailleurs, tes parents ?

-Maman ! s'offusqua Tenten.

Sasuke ignora la jeune fille, ses yeux étaient verrouillés à ceux de la mère. Pour lui, Chiha était aussi naïve et simple d'esprit que Tenten. Dès le début, elle l'avait agacé. Il trouvait qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup trop à Tenten. Cependant contrairement à sa fausse petite amie, Chiha semblait s'intéresser à lui. Pas comme toute ses groupies, non. C'était différent. C'était plus maternelle. Cette lueur qu'elle avait dans le regard, cette manière de parler, de se comporter. Il avait juste oublier à quoi cela pouvait ressembler une maman. Et bien que Chiha Inoue, n'était pas vraiment une mère comme les autres, s'en était une quand même.

-Mon père est PDG.

Chiha ouvrit ses grand yeux bruns très impressionnée.

-Oh vraiment ? Il doit être beaucoup occupé, alors.

Elle fit une pause, sembla réfléchir et lui posa de nouveau une question.

-Il doit beaucoup voyager, aussi, non ?

Sasuke acquiesça malgré lui.

-Il est actuellement en Chine.

-Ah d'accord et ta mère que fait-elle ?

Le regard de Sasuke s'assombrit et Tenten fut la seule à le remarquer. Parce qu'elle savait faire la différence lorsqu'il était complètement blasé et ennuyé et lorsqu'il était préoccupé. Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans ses yeux, quelque chose qui la dérangeait.

-Maman, je crois que tu devrais nous laisser travailler maintenant.

Chiha se tourna vers sa fille pour lui dire quelque chose mais se statufia lorsqu'elle entendit Sasuke dire :

-Ma mère est morte.

Chiha se tourna brusquement vers lui, le regard triste. Le cœur de Tenten se serra imperceptiblement dans sa poitrine et elle le dévisagea les yeux ronds. Il semblait tout à fait naturel. Son visage n'avait pas changé, ses traits étaient toujours aussi neutre. Seuls ses yeux aussi noirs que des onyx semblaient cachés quelque chose. Tenten devina qu'il s'agissait certainement d'une profonde douleur.

-Oh, je suis tellement, tellement désolée Sasuke, fit Chiha en posant sa main sur son épaule, alors la question est réglée ce soir tu restes manger avec nous !

Puis elle disparut dans la cuisine.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, dit-il sèchement envers Tenten qui jusqu'à là ne l'avait pas quitté du regard.

Elle battit promptement des paupières avant de baisser les yeux sur ses cours.

-Désolée, hum, je ne voulais pas...enfin, je...je ne savais pas pour ta mère...

-Ça n'a aucune importance, la coupa t-il froidement.

Tenten n'osa pas insister. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Elle savait comment il fonctionnait. Il ne voulait pas qu'on se mêle de sa vie, il voulait qu'on lui foute la paix. Elle porta machinalement son stylos à ses lèvres et Sasuke sut qu'il était de nouveau entrain de la perdre. Il savait à quoi elle était entrain de penser, parce qu'il savait exactement le genre de personne qu'elle était. Elle était entrain d'avoir pitié de lui et ça l'insupportait au plus au point.

-Arrête d'y penser, grinça t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils et il la persécuta de ses onyx.

-Je suis là pour t'aider à avoir d'excellent résultats pas pour que tu sois préoccupé par ma situation familiale.

Tenten se mordit la lèvre inférieur soudainement coupable.

-Tu as raison, désolée.

Ils reprirent donc leur révisions, bien que Tenten n'y avait pas vraiment le cœur. Depuis quand la mère de Sasuke était-elle morte ? Elle n'arrivait même pas à imaginer sa souffrance. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment perdu des proches autours d'elle. A peut-être une vielle tante il y a quelques années. Mais Tenten ne la connaissait pas et n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps d'être triste. Ces grands-parents paternel et maternels étaient encore en vie, tout comme ses oncles, tantes cousins et cousine. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait commencé ce contrat avec lui, elle le regardait vraiment. Ce masque qu'il portait, cette façade glacial qu'il laissait afficher, était-ce au final pour cacher une plus grande souffrance ? Une profonde solitude ?

Tenten se surprit à lui trouver des excuses et s'efforça de ne plus y penser. Il était juste naturellement désagréable, cela ne devait sans doute rien avoir avec le fait qu'il n'avait plus de maman. Ou alors c'était justement à cause de ça.

Un père que n'était jamais là. Une mère qui n'était plus là. Voilà à quoi ce résumer la vie de l'Uchiwa. Les parents de Tenten était divorcé, elle ne voyait quasiment jamais son père et sa mère était assez absente mais ils étaient là quand même. Lorsque sa mère rentrait du travail, elles se racontaient tout, passaient leur temps à cuisiner, à faire plein de chose pour rattraper le temps perdue. Et son père ne manquait jamais ses appels, ni son anniversaire et encore moins Noël. Chaque été, il lui consacrait tout son temps, profitant au maximum du peu de temps qu'ils avaient ensemble. Sasuke, lui n'avait rien de toute cela. Tenten eut un pincement au cœur et sentit les larmes lui monter au yeux. Et elle se sentait tellement ridicule. Si ridicule de se mettre à pleurer pour ça, d'être triste pour lui, alors qu'il avait toujours été un vrai saligaud avec elle. Elle essuya rapidement une larme avant qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte. Malheureusement pour elle, il l'avait vue. Et il la regardait, profondément... étonné.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ! tenta t-elle de se justifier avant qu'il ne puisse lui reprocher quoique se soit. J'étais juste entrain de penser à...à ce petit chaton que...que j'ai trouvé dans une ruelle...et il semblait tellement...tellement seul.

Il resta silencieux, sans la quitter des yeux. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'elle ne parlait pas du chaton. Elle n'y croyait pas non plus. Il aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose de méchant, de moqueur, pour la remettre à sa place, pour qu'elle enlève toute trace de pitié dans son regard, mais il en fut incapable. Il l'avait traité comme de la merde depuis le début, il l'avait manipulé et même offerte à la Yamanaka sans qu'elle ne le sache et celle-ci pleurait parce qu'elle apprenait qu'il n'avait plus de mère.

Il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient vraiment différents. Il n'aurait même pas été triste pour elle, si elle avait été dans son cas. Au contraire, il n'aurait même pas tiqué. Elle était beaucoup plus bonne que lui. Il avait comme cette désagréable impression. Il serra les poings sous la table. Il se sentait sale.

Pendant le repas, Chiha fut quasiment la seule à parler. Sasuke mangeait silencieusement et Tenten n'osait même plus le regarder dans les yeux. Bordel, elle avait vraiment été faible sur ce coup là. Elle ne pleurait jamais d'habitude et surtout pas en public. D'ailleurs ses larmes n'étaient jamais sortie aussi facilement. Oh mon dieu. Et cette histoire de chaton. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, remonter le temps. Il devait la prendre pour une pauvre pleurnicharde. Ce qu'elle n'était absolument pas.

-Rentre bien, Sasuke, fit Chiha alors que celui-ci ramassait son sac et mettait ses chaussures à l'entrée, la prochaine fois je te ferai ma spécialité, les Taiyaki, tu m'en diras des nouvelles !

Sasuke la remercia et Tenten le suivit à l'extérieur. La berline l'attendait déjà et il s'apprêtait à la rejoindre lorsque Tenten le retient presque timidement par la manche.

-Sasuke, attend, hum je...

Il soupira bruyamment. Il devina sans peine ce qu'elle allait lui dire et il avait tout sauf envie de parler de sa mère avec elle. Il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre s'excuser. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle le regarde avec pitié. Il avait tellement horreur de ça.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? cracha t-il tout se tournant vers elle.

Elle sursauta face à son ton brutal et son regard courroucé .

-Je...euh...je voulais juste te dire que j'aime aussi la lecture.

Il plissa les yeux complètement abasourdi. De quoi parlait-elle ?

-Tu es toujours entrain de lire, alors je suppose que tu adores ça. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. J'ai vue que ce matin tu lisais _Hamlet,_ c'est l'une de mes pièces préférés.

-...

-Finalement, tu vois on a quand même quelque chose en commun.

-Je n'aime pas Shakespeare, ni _Hamlet_, je l'ai uniquement lu parce que l'on me l'a conseillé, fit-il sèchement.

-Oh, hum, quel est ton auteur préféré, alors ?

Sasuke était de plus en plus hébété. Étaient-ils vraiment entrain d'avoir ce genre de conversation au beau milieu de la nuit et sous le porche de sa maison ?

-A quoi tu joues Inoue ?

Tenten se contenta d'hausser les épaules. A vrai dire, elle non plus ne le savait pas. Elle était un peu triste pour lui. Elle se sentait un peu ridicule aussi de l'être parce qu'elle savait que l'Uchiwa prendrait cela comme un affront. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui parler de lecture à vrai dire. Elle aurait voulu s'excuser pour sa mère, mais au dernier moment, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Au contraire, elle avait sentie que si elle abordait le sujet il se renfermerait encore plus dans sa carapace. Il ne lui faisait pas encore assez confiance pour lui en parler. Elle n'était pas son amie. Elle l'avait compris.

-Je te demande juste quel est ton auteur préféré ?

-Tu...

Il l'observa se mordre les lèvres. Ça l'agaça grandement. Bordel, pourquoi faisait-elle tout le temps ça ? C'était vraiment une manie super chiante.

-Alors ?

Il détacha son regard de ces lèvres qu'elle mordillait inconsciemment. Ces jolies lèvres bombées.

-J'aime bien Stefen King, lâcha t-il d'une voix atone.

Tenten écarquilla ses prunelles. C'était vraiment très étonnant. Elle pensait qu'il était plutôt du genre à aimer les auteurs plus classique, plus intellectuel.

-Oh vraiment ? C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt pas mal.

Il reporta son regard sur elle. Ils se regardèrent longuement. Sans froideur cette fois-ci. C'était peut-être la seule fois depuis le début de leur fausse relation qu'ils se regardaient sans avoir l'envie de s'entretuer. Puis Sasuke rehaussa la lanière de son sac et s'en alla sans un mot de plus. Mais avant de rentrer dans la voiture il lui accorda un dernier regard.

Elle était là. Le regardant attentivement, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, les cheveux se balançant légèrement à cause du vent.

Ils comprirent que quelque chose avait changé. Pas grand chose. Peut-être juste cette manière de s'observer différemment maintenant. Sans haine. Sans reproche. Sans pitié. Juste un regard neutre. Quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas encore essayait. Et étrangement sans qu'ils ne sachent ni l'un ni l'autre pourquoi, cela ne leur déplut pas.

* * *

**Don't worry, ils ne sont pas tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, loin de là. Ils commencent juste à se percevoir différemment. Juste un tout petit peu. J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que vous continuez à apprécier encore les personnages et leur état d'âme. Et puis, j'ai posté un tout petit peu plus vite que la dernière fois, donc...**

**Enfin bref, réponse à ces deux adorables reviews :**

**Paper. mind: Coucou, je suis vraiment contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise autant. Tu m'en vois grandement ravie. J'espère que les derniers chapitres que tu as lu, et celui-ci, t'ont plu. Pour l'instant, je prends toujours autant de plaisir à écrire, donc je vais continuer, ne t'inquiète pas. Merci pour ton encouragement.**

**Burning Asteria : Heloooo ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu dévores mes chapitres, et que tu les trouves intéressant, bien que pour moi le chapitre 7 ne le soit pas tellement. Je sais que je mets beaucoup de temps pour mettre en place l'action, mais j'essaye de rendre le plus crédible possible la relation entre Tenten et Sasuke. Jusqu'à là, Sasuke ne fait que ce comporter comme un grand égoïste , mais ça va commencer à changer un peu. T'inquiète pas pour le truc du ciné, j'avais l'intention de m'en servir, mais pas à ce moment là, hé hé hé ! En tout cas, moi ça me fait vachement plaisir que tu sois toujours là pour me commenter :) ! En plus tes reviews sont longues c'est super agréable ! Au prochain chapitre !**


	9. Chapter 9

****\- Coulée de lave perlée de glace -****

* * *

****\- Chapitre 9 -****

* * *

****\- Playlist :****

** Demi Lovato -_Cool for the summer_**

**Charlie XCX**_** \- Breaks the rules**_

** Fifth Harmony - _Boss_**

**_Melanie Martinez - Pity Party_**

* * *

-Tiens enfile ça !

Tenten réceptionna au quart de tour le vêtement que lui jeta dans les mains Karin. La jeune fille haussa l'un de ses sourcils et lorgna l'Uzumaki qui avait pour l'occasion revêtu une perruque blonde. Selon la rousse, personne ne faisait attention aux blondes au soirée d'Ino et elle pourrait ainsi vagabonder dans la maison en toute discrétion. Elle s'était aussi amusée à porter des lentilles de contact bleu ciel. On pouvait donc aisément la prendre pour l'une des larbins de la Yamanaka. Tenten déplia curieusement le tissu et découvrit hébétée qu'il s'agissait d'une robe de soirée. La robe était particulièrement belle. Le tissu bleu sombre était à la fois souple, doux et fluide. Les manches assez longues étaient quand à elles, faites en dentelle sophistiquée de la même couleur que la robe .

-Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire avec ça ? Demanda t-elle tout en agitant la robe vers la jolie rousse.

Karin, qui était dans les tréfonds de son dressing, se tourna vers elle les sourcils froncés.

-Ben la porter pardi ! Clama la rousse comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Tenten écarquilla imperceptiblement ses prunelles chocolats.

-Qu..quoi ?! Tu veux que je porte ça ?

\- « Ça » mon cœur c'est une Oscar de La Renta, alors tu fais gaffe quand tu la porteras.

-Une quoi ?

Karin délaissa le fond de son dressing et alla fouiller dans les tiroirs de son armoire.

-Oscar de la Renta, Valentino, Prada, la mode ça te dis quelque chose ?

\- La mode ? Ok, Karin, il faut que tu m'expliques là ! Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais porter cette robe, je suis déjà habillée pour la soirée .

Une fois de plus la rousse se tourna en direction de Tenten et la regarda de haut en bas tout en esquissant un sourire en coin.

-Euuuh naaaannn tu n'es pas habillée pour la soirée de Yamanaka !

-Mais je..

-Il n'y a pas de «mais» qui tienne mon cœur, tu vas te rendre chez Yamanaka et tu devrais me remercier de te prêter l'une de mes plus jolies robes, bon maintenant si tu permets je suis à la recherche de...

-C'est juste une soirée, la coupa un peu blasée Tenten, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait en faire tout un plat.

Karin soupira bruyamment tout en enfonçant ses mains dans des piles de vêtement.

-Parce que Sasuke m'a dit qu'elle te faisait vivre un enfer.

Tenten s'humecta les lèvres. Décidément l'Uchiwa n'avait omis aucun détail en ce qui la concernait à l'Uzumaki. D'ailleurs pourquoi lui parlait-il d'elle ? C'était assez perturbant dans le sens où Tenten avait toujours pensé qu'en dehors de leur contrat elle disparaissait complètement de l'esprit du sombre et indéchiffrable Sasuke. C'était sans aucun doute Karin qui avait dû le questionner à son sujet. Cela ne pouvait être que cela.

-Euh enfer n'est pas le mot exacte, mais c'est vrai qu'elle se moque souvent de moi et de mon...mon physique.

-Justement, tu ne vas pas aller chez elle dans cette tenue et lui donner une bonne occasion de se foutre de toi encore une fois.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tenue ? Demanda Tenten en faisant la moue.

L'Inoue se gratta nerveusement la nuque et jeta un coup d'œil à son accoutrement dans le miroir à pied de Karin. Elle portait un slim bleu marine avec un chemisier clair. Elle avait gardé ses éternelles macarons, parce que c'était une coiffure qu'elle aimait bien et qui était assez confortable. Si jamais elle voulait à danser elle ne risquait en aucun cas de se décoiffer. Cette coiffure avait supporter les nombreuses courses qu'elle faisait sans jamais qu'un seul cheveux ne décide de se rebeller . De plus elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se mettre sur son trente et un parce qu'elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle se donnerait la peine d'avoir l'air jolie pour la Yamanaka. La seule personne pour qui elle se féminisait et faisait preuve d'un peu d'originalité capillaire était pour Neji, et uniquement pour lui. Il était si beau et si élégant qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir l'air d'une souillon quand il était là. Pour lui, elle ferait n'importe quoi.

-Elle craint ta tenue, chérie !

-Et alors ? J'ai l'habitude qu'elle se moque de moi de toute façon, grimaça Tenten, ça ne me fait plus rien maintenant !

Bien évidement elle mentait. Les remarques acerbes que faisait Ino sur sa tenue vestimentaire et sur son physique l'avaient toujours blessée et la blessaient encore. Cependant Tenten n'aimait juste pas montrer à quel point cela l'affecté. Elle voulait que tout le monde la voit comme la fille qu'elle était vraiment et pas comment Ino voudrait la voir. Elle ne changerait pas pour la Yamanaka , il n'en était pas question. Elle ne lui donnerait pas le plaisir d'avoir raison.

-C'est mon style et il me convient parfaitement, clama d'une voix assurée Tenten tout en croisant le regard ambré de Karin.

-Et je le respecte ma puce, mais là ce n'est pas pareil.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que l'on va se rendre chez Ino Yamanaka, je la connais assez bien et hum...

-Ah oui ? Depuis quand ?

Karin se passa une main dans les cheveux tout en levant les yeux vers le plafond de couleur pêche.

-C'est une histoire compliquée et ce n'est pas vraiment important, mais on va dire qu'il fut un temps où elle me considérait assez dans son estime pour m'inviter à ses fêtes...

-D'où la perruque et les lentilles c'est pour qu'elle ne te reconnaisse pas, conclut aussitôt Tenten qui jusqu'à là avait trouvé ce déguisement ridicule et inutile.

Karin acquiesça et plongea son regard dans celui chocolat de l'Inoue.

-...et crois moi, je sais de quoi je parles quand je te dis que ta tenue ne passe pas du tout. Ino Yamanaka ne devrait pas avoir le droit de te rabaisser constamment sur ton physique, parce que tu es belle Tenten et que ce soir tu devrais montrer à cette garce à qui elle a à faire ! Dit avec conviction la rousse alors que Tenten baissait les yeux mal à l'aise.

-Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment porté de robe, elle...elle ne m'ira pas.

-Et tu paris combien qu'elle fera de toi la plus belle de la soirée ? Dit Karin en esquissant un sourire tout en lui plantant sous le nez une paire d'escarpin.

Tenten haussa un sourcil face aux chaussures dont les talons lui semblèrent ridiculement haut.

-Oh non. Non, non, non pas de talons !

-Et pourquoi ça ?

Tenten se mordit la lèvre inférieur et dodelina de la tête hésitant à lui dire la véritable raison avant de finalement opter pour la vérité.

-Parce que je ne sais pas marcher avec !

-Sérieusement ? fit d'un ton choqué la rousse.

-Ça n'a jamais vraiment été mon truc, tenta de se justifier Tenten qui se sentait de plus en plus ridicule.

Septique Karin fronça les sourcils et posa les chaussures sur le sol, juste au pieds de Tenten.

-Essaye quand même.

-Hein ?

-Essaye je te dis, on verra si c'est tellement catastrophique que ça !

Sous le regard insistant de Karin, Tenten n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'essayer les escarpins. Cela allait être un massacre. Elle n'avait jamais marché avec des talons. Et bien que sa mère lui en faisait régulièrement cadeau, la jeune Inoue n'avait jamais trouvé l'utilité de porter des chaussures inconfortable juste pour avoir l'air plus classe. Tenten enfila à contre cœur les escarpins et tenta maladroitement de faire quelques pas .

-Ok, on oublie les talons, tu resteras en ballerine, conclut Karin en voyant le massacre qui se profilait devant elle.

-Tu vois, grommela Tenten.

-Mais tu mets quand même la robe, allez hop change toi !

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour avoir une bonne fois pour toute la paix. Bien qu'elle avait stressé toute la semaine et qu'elle s'était remise en question plusieurs fois, Tenten était fin prête à prendre sa revanche. Elle n'allait pas seulement le faire pour elle, elle le ferait pour Hinata, pour Lee, pour tout ceux qui subissaient les railleries incessantes de la Reine-De-Pic. Aujourd'hui sera la fin de son règne. Il était grand temps.

Voyant que Karin ne bougeait pas et qu'elle semblait attendre qu'elle mette la robe le plus rapidement possible, Tenten se changea devant elle.

-Mais c'est que t'es bien foutu en fin de compte ! Ne put s'empêcher de dire la jolie rousse en découvrant l'Inoue en sous-vêtement, très bien foutu même.

-Euh, je suppose que je dois dire merci, fit un peu perturbée Tenten qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Karin la regardait avec autant d'insistance.

Tenten fit remonter la robe sur ses hanches, enfila ses bras fins dans les manches en dentelle, et Karin l'aida à fermer la fermeture de sa robe. Puis, un peu nerveuse, elle osa se regarder dans le miroir et ce qu'elle vit ne la déplût pas à son plus grand étonnement. Certes ce genre de vêtement n'avait jamais été son genre, mais elle devait admettre que cette robe lui allait plutôt bien. Le vêtement mettait en valeur ses jambes minces et halées, sa silhouette de guêpe et même sa poitrine.

-T'es vraiment à croquer toi tu sais !

Tenten rougie et ricana gênée.

-Tu exagères.

-Absolument pas, viens par là, on va s'occuper de tes cheveux.

-De mes cheveux ? Mais ils sont très bien comme ça !

-Chérie depuis quand tu te fais cette coiffure, le primaire ? Il est grand temps que tu orientes ton système capillaire vers quelque chose de beaucoup plus sexy.

-Sexy ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais avoir une coiffure sexy ?

Décidément, Tenten surprenait de plus en plus Karin. Pas étonnant qu'elle subissait autant les moqueries d'Ino. Sans attendre que l'Inoue lui ait donné l'autorisation Karin détacha les macarons de Tenten et passa sa mains dans la chevelure chocolaté pour leur donner du volume.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'adore tes cheveux, fit honnêtement la rousse, ils sont épais, doux et légèrement ondulé.

Karin observait admirativement la chevelure de Tenten en y glissant ses doigts.

-Oh mon dieu, mais tu devrais les laisser comme ça plus souvent, c'est du gâchis de les attacher !

Sans vraiment lui demander son avis, l'Uzumaki la força à s'asseoir sur le bout du lit et fit chauffer son boucleur.

-Tu verras ça va être magnifique, susurra Karin en enroulant quelques mèches autour de l'engin qui ne rassurait pas vraiment Tenten.

L'opération ne dura que quelques minutes et bientôt des boucles parfaitement dessinés , descendaient en cascade sur les épaules et le buste de Tenten . Karin , un immense sourire au lèvre, plaça un miroir devant Tenten pour qu'elle puisse voir le résultat final.

-Alors ?

Tenten battit plusieurs fois des paupières un peu abasourdie en voyant son propre reflet. On aurait presque dit qu'elle avait affaire à l'une de ses filles qui posent dans les magazines. Hors cette fille c'était elle. Et c'était tout simplement invraisemblable. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps Tenten se trouva réellement belle.

-Ouais, c'est plutôt pas mal.

-Pas mal ? Chérie, t'es canon !

Peu habituée au compliment Tenten la remercia chaleureusement.

-Bon et ben maintenant on peut y aller alors..

-Quoi ? Et le maquillage qu'est-ce que tu en fais ?

-Je..

-Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici sans maquillage jeune fille !

* * *

Sasuke regarda pour la dixième l'heure sur son portable et soupira agacé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles pouvaient bien foutre ? Ses doigts tapaient frénétiquement l'accoudoir du canapé et il ne détachait pas son regard de la porte de la chambre dans laquelle les jeunes filles s'étaient éclipsées. Ils devaient juste faire un tour chez Karin, pour tout remettre tout au point, pas y passer des plombs. Bordel, on ne faisait pas attendre inutilement un Uchiwa et surtout pas lui. Impatient, il se leva et alla voir de lui-même pourquoi cela prenait autant de temps.

-Vous foutez quoi ? Dit-il en ouvrant la porte, vous êtes vraiment chi...

Il entra en collision avec Tenten qui s'apprêtait à sortir au même moment. Il allait lui reprochait sa maladresse lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas totalement vêtu comme à son arrivés. Non, en faite, elle était même méconnaissable. Tenten releva la tête vers lui et il croisa ses yeux légèrement couleur soleil depuis que Karin les avait sou-poudré de doré et encerclé de noir. Il vit aussi ses lèvres charnues recouvert d'une rouge à lèvre cerise qui lui allait parfaitement bien. Il s'attarda sans même y faire attention, sur sa bouche soudainement tentatrice. Elle lui semblait même presque délicieuse...

-Alors, comment tu l'as trouve Sasuke, elle est super belle n'est-ce pas ?

La voix de Karin le rappela à l'ordre et il se gifla mentalement d'avoir durant un quart de seconde pensé que les lèvres de Tenten, l'avait juste un tout petit peu tenté. C'était inadmissible, il ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir ce genre de pensée en ce qui concerné l'Inoue. Sasuke détourna alors la tête et recula pour avoir une distance physique raisonnable avec Tenten.

-Hn, marmonna t-il tout en gardant un visage neutre et impartial.

Karin leva les yeux au ciel avant de faire un sourire resplendissant à Tenten.

-Je crois que ça veut dire oui.

-Et moi je crois que ça veut surtout dire qu'il s'en fout, marmonna Tenten qui de toute façon ne s'était pas attendue à un quelconque compliment de la part de l'Uchiwa.

-Chérie si je te dis que cette robe te vas à merveille c'est que c'est le cas crois moi, la rassura tout de même Karin.

-Enfin bref, coupa lassé Sasuke, on s'y met ou pas ?

-Mais oui chéri, arrête de t'inquiéter. On fait comme on a dit, vous y aller d'abord et montrez à cet pétasse que vous pouvez tout à fait vous amusez dans un endroit aussi désagréable que sa baraque pendant que moi – qui débarquerai un quart d'heure plus tard - déguisée comme l'une des larbins d'Ino, m'introduirai dans toute les pièces disponibles pour déceler quelque chose de suspect. Un jeu d'enfant quoi !

Tenten regarda ahurie Karin qui parlait comme s'il s'agissait d'une pure banalité et qu'elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. L'Uzumaki sentit sans aucun doute la nervosité de la brune et lui toucha dans un geste attendrie sa joue ronde.

-Tout ira bien ma puce.

Tenten opina vigoureusement du bout du menton, trop nerveuse pour parler correctement .

-On peut y aller maintenant ? S'impatienta Sasuke .

-Allez-y, je vous enverrais un message quand j'y serais.

Les jeunes filles s'entre-regardèrent et se sourire mutuellement. Le regard de Karin l'encourageant ,Tenten fut la première à sortir. Sasuke allait la suivre lorsque la rousse le retint brusquement par le coude.

-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-il.

-Elle est sous ta responsabilité, tu vas veiller sur elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke croisa le regard insistant et étonnement sérieux de Karin. Il haussa les épaules.

-Ouais, j'vais le faire, dit-il en tentant de se dégager mais Karin ne desserra pas son emprise.

-Parce que si tu ne le fais pas et qu'il lui arrive quoique se soit, elle te détestera pour toujours et..

-Karin lâche moi !

-..et peut être que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu veux au final.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et réussit à enlever son coude des doigts de son amie.

-Je te connais Sasuke, je sais à quel point tu peux être égoïste et..

-On se retrouve là-bas, coupa t-il sèchement en lui tournant le dos.

Karin le regarda partir en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine. Elle commençait à apprécier de plus en plus l'Inoue qu'elle trouvait assez , comment dire, rafraîchissante, dans le sens où elle était tellement différente d'eux. Ça lui faisait du bien et elle voulait que Sasuke le remarque aussi. À quel point Tenten pourrait lui être salvatrice.

* * *

-Alors c'est ça la maison d'Ino, fit ébahie Tenten en découvrant l'immense villa, on dirait un véritable château j'habite dans un placard à balais à coté de ça !

-Mouais, fit d'un ton blasé Sasuke tout en entrant par la porte d'entrée en bois de chêne entièrement ouverte.

Un peu impressionnée, Tenten le suivit de prés alors qu'il se fondait parmi la foule de jeune gens surexcités. Tenten comprit mieux pourquoi Karin avait autant insisté sur le fait qu'elle devait impérativement porter une robe un tant soit peu classe et chic, car la totalité des invités étaient littéralement sur leur trente et un. Ils portaient tous des vêtements de marque qu'elle ne pourrait, même en économisant toute l'année, se l'offrir. Sans parler des bijoux hors de prix qui pendaient à leur bras et à leur cou. D'ailleurs, Tenten ne reconnaissait personne de leur lycée. Les corps se déhanchaient sur le refrain de __Cool for the summer __de Demi Lovato quand ils arrivèrent tous deux dans ce qui semblait être un salon. Un immense salon, plongé dans le noir et illuminé de temps à autre par des flaches de couleur, tel que le bleu, le vert, le jaune et le rouge. Ils se mirent dans un coin. Sasuke ne quittant son habituel air ennuyé, s'adossa contre un mur et prit au passage un gobelet rouge contenant très certainement de l'alcool alors que Tenten se contenta de prendre place à ses cotés, les yeux scrutant tout ce qui l'entourait.

-Qui sont tous ses gens ? Je ne reconnais personne.

Sasuke eut un rictus amère.

-Ino ne s'entoure que de personne qu'elle considère comme digne d'intérêt.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle entend exactement par "digne d'intérêt "?

Sasuke but une gorgée et grimaça.

-Riche et con.

-Ah.

Tenten tritura nerveusement ses doigts et se mordit les lèvres, geste qui n'échappa pas à Sasuke et qui l'irrita au plus au point. Elle recommençait à faire ça. Et ça le rendait fou d'en être autant perturbé. Écœuré de lui-même, il se mit à la recherche de la Yamanaka. Il lui avait fait parvenir son dû quelques heures auparavant, sans évidement en avoir informé Tenten. La Yamanaka l'avait comme à son habitude charrié sur le fait qu'elle pouvait faire de lui tout ce qu'elle voulait et il s'était retenu de lui dire quoique se soit parce qu'il se délectait mentalement en sachant le coup qu'il avait prévu de lui faire. Ino lui avait susurré de passer une bonne soirée et il s'était contenté de lui faire un sourire forcé. Ce soir il accomplirait sa vengeance, ce soir il allait la faire plier.

Tenten se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Sasuke ne faisait aucunement attention à elle et les personne qui l'entouraient semblaient sortir d'un autre monde. De plus, elle craignait l'arrivée d'Ino qu'elle n'avait toujours pas aperçu. Peut-être devrait-elle boire un verre pour se détendre ?

Alors qu'elle allait prendre un gobelet et que __Breaks the rules __de Charlie XCX résonnait dans les enceintes placé un peu partout dans la villa, Tenten aperçu la Yamanaka accompagnée de deux personnes qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Ino était parfaitement à son avantage et bien entendu magnifique dans sa robe rouge Valentino. À la droite d'Ino, se tenait une jeune fille aux cheveux roses cours et ondulés. Elle était certes petite et menue mais elle n'en était pas moins très belle. Bien qu'elle avait un style vestimentaire assez particulier. En effet, elle portait un débardeur noir trop grand pour elle rentré dans un short en jean déchiré et des Doc Martens au pied. C'était assez surprenant puisque tout le monde dans cette pièce avait revêtu une tenue de soirée adéquate. Peut-être qu'elle ne resterait pas toute la nuit pensa Tenten. L'Inoue croisa, sans le faire exprès, ses yeux verts émeraudes encerclés de noir et détourna vivement le regard. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses avaient certes de très beau yeux mais il lui avait semblé si froid et dénuée de sentiment qu'elle s'était presque sentit brûlé par son regard. Collé à la fille au yeux verts, une main dans le creux de ses hanches, un jeune homme dépassant d'une bonne tête la rose et la blonde fumait tranquillement. Tenten ne put s'empêcher de le trouver très beau avec ses yeux délicieusement bleus et ces cheveux blond absolument pas coiffé et qui lui tombaient rebellement sur le front.

-Qui sont les personnes avec Ino ? Demanda Tenten à Sasuke.

Elle fut surprise de le sentir se tendre un peu et de le voir resserrer ses doigts sur son gobelet.

-Sasuke ?

Les lèvres de l'Uchiwa étaient si serrés l'une contre l'autre qu'elles formaient une mince ligne.

-Naruto Uzumaki et Sakura Haruno.

-Naruto Uzumaki comme Karin Uzumaki ? Fit Tenten abasourdie.

-Ouais ils sont cousins.

Tenten jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à l'étrange trio. Ino parlait à Sakura en faisant de grand geste de la main et Naruto semblait les écouter sans grande attention.

-Ils ont le même âge que nous ?

Sasuke soupira agacé par toute les questions sans fin de Tenten.

-Ouais et sont dans un lycée différent aussi, fit-il avant qu'elle ne lui pose la question.

Tenten aurait voulu en savoir plus lorsque soudainement elle croisa le regard d'Ino et déglutie en la voyant esquisser un sourire mauvais et s'avancer vers elle sur un air de __BOSS __des Fifth Harmony. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Tenten avait glissé sa main dans celle de Sasuke. L'Uchiwa lui jeta un regard un coin mais elle ne regardait pas, Tenten fixait la Yamanaka qui marchait tout droit vers eux. Elle n'avait jamais pris sa main de son plein gré, c'était toujours lui qui la prenait en premier.

-Oh mon dieu Inoue tu ressembles enfin à quelque chose, comme c'est étonnant et enfin réjouissant pour mes yeux ! Dit d'un ton particulièrement désagréable Ino tout en détaillant de haut en bas Tenten.

Tenten fronça les sourcils et se prépara à lui lancer une pique mais Sasuke la devança.

-Fiche lui la paix ! Grinça l'Uchiwa alors que Tenten le regarda abasourdie.

Est-ce qu'il venait tout juste de prendre sa défense ? La toute première fois depuis le début de leur accord.

-Oh mais c'est qu'il commence à devenir un vrai gentleman, fit étonnée Ino, t'as finalement réussi à le dresser Inoue !

-Le dresser ? Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu manipules tout le monde qu'il en est de même pour moi, ne prend pas ton cas pour une généralité Yamanaka, trancha Tenten .

Ino eut un sourire sans joie. Quelle petite sotte cette Inoue , si elle avait la moindre idée de ce qu'elle allait lui réserver pour la suite, elle la fermerait sans aucun doute.

-Naruto, Sakura, je vous présente Tenten Inoue ou mocheté , prenez celui que vous préférez, la copine de Sasuke ! présenta Ino à ses deux acolyte.

Naruto la regarda intrigué alors que Sakura qui avait sortit son portable de sa poche semblait n'en avoir rien à foutre. Tenten remarqua que Sakura avait l'arcade percé et les ongles recouvert de noirs. Elle semblait tellement différentes des filles habituels de la cour d'Ino, qu'elle se demanda exactement ce qu'elle faisait avec la Yamanaka.

-Sasuke qui a une copine, pincez moi je rêve, clama Naruto avec un sourire en coin.

Tenten croisa les pupilles dilatés de Naruto. Quelque chose la dérangeait dans son regard. Son corps semblait calme et apaisé mais ses yeux explosaient littéralement. Elle n'avait jamais vu une chose pareil.

-Cela dit, tu es très mignonne, rajouta Naruto en se passant la langue sur les lèvres et sans la quitter des yeux.

-Merci, se contenta de dire Tenten et sans remarquer que Sasuke avait fusillé du regard l'Uzumaki.

-Enfin, coupa Ino qui ne supportait pas de ne pas être au centre de l'attention, profite autant que tu le peux Inoue !

-Toi de même, grinça Tenten.

Ino lui fit un clin d'oeil et prit Sakura par le bras.

-On se retrouve pour le meilleur de la soirée, à tout à l'heure mocheté !

Ino et Sakura tournèrent les talons mais Naruto resta là, à les dévisager sans aucun scrupule. Mal à l'aise Tenten resserra ses doigts entre ceux de Sasuke.

-Ça fait longtemps, hein Sasuke ?

Sasuke arqua un sourcil, ramena son gobelet à ses lèvres et resta silencieux.

-Toujours aussi poli c'est vraiment un plaisir de parler avec toi, dit Naruto en perdant son sourire.

-...

-Comment tu fais pour rester avec lui, sérieusement ? Demanda le blond à Tenten qui ouvrit grand les yeux. Il te fait pas un peu chier ?

-Euh ben...

-En tout cas, merci pour tout à l'heure, ça fait longtemps que j'en avais pas goûté d'aussi...puissante, fit Naruto en s'adressant à Sasuke.

Tenten ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Sasuke subitement l'entraîna par la main vers la foule. Ils fondirent dans la foule et finirent par arriver sur une terrasse où se trouvait quelques fumeurs.

-De quoi parlait-il ? demanda Tenten en récupérant sa main et en s'accoudant à la rambarde en pierre, pourquoi t'as eu cette réaction ?

Sasuke s'accouda lui aussi à la rembarde. Ses avant-bras frôlèrent ceux de Tenten. Il n'allait quand même pas lui expliquer que Naruto était juste un chouia défoncé par la beuh qu'il avait donné à Ino. Elle ne comprendrait pas, ils n'étaient pas du même monde.

-Je ne le supporte pas, j'avais aucune envie de rester une minute de plus à ses coté !

-Pourquoi ça ?

-C'est pas ton problème!

Tenten écarquilla les yeux avant de serrer les dents. Et dire qu'il y avait à peine quelques minutes il avait pris sa défense. Elle avait cru qu'il commençait à changer. N'importe quoi, c'était toujours ce bon vieux Sasuke Uchiwa.

-Et voilà, encore une fois, tu redeviens insupportable.

-Bordel Inoue, arrête de me prendre la tête !

-C'est la première fois que je te vois autant fuir quelqu'un c'est normal que je pose la question, non ? Dit-elle d'un ton acide.

Il resta muet et ne la regarda pas. Tenten leva les yeux au ciel irritée.

-Tu sais quoi, t'as qu'à bouder, moi j'ai faim, je vais aller me chercher un truc ! Décida t-elle face à son silence.

Un buffet où se trouvait divers aliments aussi appétissant les uns que les autres, se trouvait juste à l'entrée de la terrasse. Tenten s'en alla chercher, la tête haute, quelque canapés et verrine sucré. Sasuke quand à lui, se tourna tout de même dans sa direction pour la surveiller du regard. Ce qu'elle pouvait l'agacer parfois, pourquoi ne s'occupait-elle pas tout simplement de ses affaires ? Est-ce qu'il essayait de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie à elle, lui ? Non parce qu'il s'en foutait voilà tout.

Bêtement il réalisa que c'était peut-être parce qu'elle en avait quelque chose à faire de lui qu'elle posait toutes ses questions. C'était ridicule. Totalement ridicule.

Il massa furtivement ses tempes. Cette fille était entrain de le rendre complètement fou. Elle l'aidait à se débarrasser de ses groupies mais d'un autre coté, elle commençait à le détraquer. Il était Sasuke Uchiwa bordel. L'imperturbable Sasuke Uchiwa. Tenten n'était juste qu'une pauvre fille parmi tant d'autre c'est tout. Son portable vibrant dans sa poche le tira de ses pensées et il s'en empara furtivement. C'était juste Karin l'informant qu'elle était là. Rassuré que son plan commence à se mettre en route, il coula son regard sur Tenten une seconde fois et...

Et c'est là qu'il le vit. Ça lui sauta si fort aux yeux qu'il ne comprit pas pourquoi il ne s'en était pas rendu compte beaucoup plus tôt. De ça. De l'attraction qu'elle provoquait sur les hommes. De la manières dont ils la regardaient, comme si elle allait finir dans leur filet. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu plus tôt ? Que la fille qu'il croyait si ordinaire et sans réel atout majeur pouvait être mignonne aux yeux des autres.

Enfin mignonne, non il ne fallait pas exagérer. Il dirait plus passable que mignonne. Voilà, Tenten était juste passable. Elle n'était rien pour lui de toute façon, il ne devait pas se préoccuper de l'état physique de sa fausse petite-amie. Oui mais voilà, lui il s'en foutait peut-être mais pas le crétin qui s'approchait d'elle avec un sourire aguicheur. Il lui voulait quoi cet idiot ?

-Salut toi.

Tenten qui engouffrait un toast au tamara fit les yeux ronds au nouveau venu. Elle mâchonna et avala rapidement.

-Chalut.

Il lui fit un sourire en coin.

-T'es vraiment mignonne toi tu le sais ça, rajouta l'inconnu alors que Tenten faillit s'étouffer avec le reste de son toast.

-Oh merci, c'est..gentil, fit-elle un peu rougissante.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de se faire aborder et de recevoir un compliment. En plus, il était plutôt pas mal, donc c'était assez flatteur.

-Ça te dirais qu'on aille ailleurs, dans un coin un peu plus tranquille, proposa l'inconnu.

-Euh je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée...

-Pourquoi ça ? On va s'éclater, je te le promet.

Il s'approchait de plus en plus et Tenten le repoussa timidement de la main.

-J'ai déjà quelqu'un, désolé.

-Ah ouais ? Et il est où ton mec ? Allez viens, il ne le saura pas !

-Écoutes je t'ai dit non alors arrête d'insister, commença à s'énerver Tenten.

L'inconnu eut un sourire froid. Tenten serra son verre entre ses doigts prête à le lui jeter à la figure lorsqu'elle sentit en main se poser au creux de sa taille.

-T'as un problème ? Cracha l'Uchiwa en foudroyant l'inconnu du regard.

L'inconnu serra les dents et haussa les épaules tout en s'éloignant. Sasuke avait placé son bras de manière si naturel autour d'elle que ce geste la perturba énormément.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Fit Tenten mal à l'aise tout en se dégageant de son emprise.

-Rassure toi, je n'ai fait que jouer mon rôle, fit-il sèchement.

-Et bien je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide, je pouvais très bien me débrouiller toute seule !

-Ouais ça se voyait vachement ! Grinça Sasuke.

Tenten tenta de feindre l'agacement lorsqu'elle se rendit brusquement compte que pour la seconde fois de la soirée, Sasuke Uchiwa qui n'avait jamais rien à foutre de tout et de personne venait de la défendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait soudainement ? Ah oui. Il ne faisait jouer son rôle. Tenten se trouva tellement stupide d'avoir pensé un seul instant que celui-ci le faisait de son plein gré.

-Parfois je n'arrive vraiment pas à te comprendre, marmonna Tenten alors que __Pity Party__ de Melanie Martinez prenait place dans les baffes audio.

La musique n'avait pas couvert le son de sa voix. Sasuke l'avait parfaitement entendu et pourtant elle n'avait pas parlé bien fort. C'était comme s'il devait l'entendre. Pour comprendre. Pour réaliser. Pour vraiment voir celle qui lui faisait face. Tenten Inoue, une fille qui n'appartenait pas au même monde que lui et qui ne comprenait pas ses principes mais qui essayait quand même d'être ami avec lui.

-Comme si c'était si important au final de me comprendre, grinça t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules et baissa les yeux.

-J'en sais rien, peut-être.

Comment faisait-elle ? Comment faisait-elle pour essayer de trouver en lui quelque chose à sauver, à exploiter ? Pourquoi ne baissait-elle jamais les bras ? Pourquoi continuait-elle à vouloir trouver en lui , le vrai Sasuke Uchiwa ? Il l'avait traité comme de la merde depuis le début, il en était particulièrement conscient. Un objet, voilà ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux. Un objet ni plus ni moins.

Et pourtant elle continuait de le regarder comme un être humain. Elle leur cherchait un point commun. Elle pleurait parce qu'il n'avait plus de mère. Elle cherchait à le comprendre.

Et lui allait la détruire parce qu'il ne voulait que son propre bonheur personnel. D'ici quelques minutes, Ino allait se faire un plaisir à l'humilier en public et il n'aurait pas d'autre choix de la regarder souffrir.

__(...) elle te détestera pour toujours (...)__

Évidement qu'elle allait le haïr. Comme tous les autres, comme tout le monde. Il en avait l'habitude de toute façon. Il n'était pas le mec le plus cool et gentil de la planète, c'était bien connu. Il s'en foutait complètement.

Il l'observa s'humidifier les lèvres et quelque chose en lui tressauta frénétiquement. Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment qu'elle le déteste pour toujours ?

-Et puis merde, jura t-il en lui attrapant fermement le poignée pour l'entraîner vers la sortie.

Il se fraya rapidement un chemin entre les corps recouverts de sueur et qui se balançaient au rythme effréné de la musique alors que Tenten peinait à le suivre et à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Sasuke qu'est-ce que tu fais , où va t-on ?

-On se casse !

-Quoi ! ? Arrête toi !

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il devait la sortir d'ici le plus rapidement possible et surtout avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

-Sasuke lâche moi tu me fais mal !

Il tirait comme un forcé né sur son poignet et Tenten peinait à le suivre tant il marchait vite. Ils furent bientôt complètement hors de la maison. Au beau milieu de l'allée, la jeune fille réussit à se dégager de sa poigne.

-Mais enfin tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il te prend ?

-C'était une idée stupide !

Tenten fronça les sourcils.

-Une idée stupide ? Je te signale que c'est toi qui as insisté pour qu'on le fasse.

Il l'ignora et sortit son portable pour téléphoner à Karin.

_-___Sasuke, c'est pas le moment ___! _fit Karin en décrochant.

-Tire toi Karin, on se barre d'ici.

_-___Hein ?__

-Je ramène Tenten chez elle.

_-___Mais...__

Il raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoique se soit.

* * *

-Tu es vraiment un crétin !

Et voilà. Elle avait explosé. Elle s'était retenue pendant tout le trajet, mais alors que la berline se garait devant son portail elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui dire très clairement le fond de sa pensée.

-Pardon ? !

-Tu m'as très bien entendue ! Cria t-elle tout en claquant la porte.

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses yeux, est-ce qu'elle venait de l'insulter alors qu'il venait ( bon d'accord elle n'était pas au courant, mais bon ) de lui sauver la vie. Il sortit lui aussi rageusement de la voiture .

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi je suis un crétin, justement ? Demanda t-il froidement alors que Tenten se retournait vers lui les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés.

-Parce que tu l'es et que tu le resteras toute ta vie !

Ok d'accord. Pourquoi elle s'énervait au juste ? Cette fille était incompréhensible.

-Tu n'es qu'une sale ingrate ! rajouta t-il sur le même ton.

-Moi une ingrate ! Et toi alors ! Tu es un maniaque du contrôle et un véritable indécis, tu m'agaces tellement, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point !

Elle hurlait tellement fort qu'il était persuadé que tout le quartier pouvait les entendre. Cependant déranger les voisins lui importait peu à ce moment précis. Il était bien trop vexé qu'elle l'engueule alors que pour une fois il avait pensé à elle avant lui.

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de me faire tourner en bourrique et ça depuis qu'on a commencé ce stupide contrat ! Tu n'écoutes que toi, tu vas uniquement dans le sens qui te conviens et en plus tu crois que tout le monde est à tes pieds ! Écoutes moi bien Sasuke Uchiha, je ne suis pas ta bonniche d'accord, je n'obéis pas à tes ordres !

-Mais pourquoi tu gueules comme ça, c'est toi qui voulais pas le faire depuis le début !

Les épaules de Tenten remontaient rapidement sous l'effet de la colère, et ses paumes devenaient de plus en plus rouges à force d'y enfoncer ses ongles.

-Mais c'est ça le problème justement ! Tu m'as quasiment forcé à le faire, tu m'as obligé à aller chez Yamanaka alors que je ne voulais pas , je suis habillée comme une personne qui ne me ressemble pas et en plus tu as même dérangée Karin pour rien ! Je ne voulais vraiment pas le faire, mais je l'ai fait parce que je pensais que cela pourrait aussi aider Hinata et Lee, des personnes qui comptent vraiment beaucoup pour moi ! Tu as dit qu'on trouverait quelque chose et que j'aurai une bonne fois pour toute la paix ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas jamais jusqu'au bout quand tu commences un truc ?

La colère commença à brûler les veines de Sasuke. Franchement, il aurait dû la laisser se faire humilier par la Yamanaka. Bien évidement il ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Elle n'en serait que plus en colère.

-Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste, un manipulateur borné, le plus ingrat de tous les mecs que je connaisse et tu es tellement compliqué.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, se mordilla inconsciemment les lèvres .

-Tu es entrain de me rendre din..

Tenten écarquilla les yeux à la limite du possible. Les lèvres de Sasuke s'étaient posées brutalement sur les siennes. Il avait agi sans réfléchir. C'était sans doute l'idée la plus stupide qu'il n'a jamais eu de toute sa courte vie, mais il n'avait pas trouvé une meilleure solution pour la faire taire. Il ne supportait plus de l'entendre de le rabaisser de la sorte et puis elle avait fait ce geste qui le rendait fou et...et après il n'avait plus rien contrôlé. Ce fut un baiser très court. Bien trop court. C'était juste la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes durant quelque secondes.

-Ne vas surtout pas t'imaginer des choses, c'était juste pour que tu la fermes, fit-il en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus froid possible.

Elle fut incapable de dire quoique se soit. D'ailleurs elle avait encore les yeux exorbité et la bouche entrouverte lorsqu'il rentra vers sa voiture. L'air glacé qui se frayait un chemin sur sa peau l'obligea cependant à rentrer chez elle.

-Tu es déjà rentrée ma puce ? Demanda sa mère depuis le salon .

Tenten ne put lui répondre quoique se soit. Elle se déplaça jusqu'à sa chambre comme une automate et lorsqu'elle ferma la porte, se laissa glisser lentement le long du bois jusqu'au sol. Elle toucha du bout de ses doigts ses lèvres en réalisant ce qui venait tout juste de se passer.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Sasuke Uchiwa venait de lui voler son premier baiser.

* * *

De son côté, l'Uchiwa réalisa pleinement son acte lorsqu'il arriva enfin chez lui. Il se frappa soudainement le front en pensant à ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris bordel de merde ? Il n'eut cependant pas réellement le temps d'y penser clairement car Karin l'attendait à sa porte en tapant du pied visiblement très irritée.

-C'était quoi ça ? Cracha t-elle tout en enlevant sa perruque.

-Fiche moi la paix !

-Oh non, ne joue pas au petit con avec moi ! Tu vas me dire pourquoi on a dû arrêter tout ça soudainement ? Tu...

Ne supportant plus de se faire blâmer de la sorte, il finit par exploser lui aussi.

-Parce que Yamanaka allait lui faire vivre un enfer voilà pourquoi ! C'était l'un des prix pour avoir accès à sa soirée et j'avais accepté ! J'avais accepté que cette garce de Yamanaka l'humilie jusqu'à ce qu'elle en crève ! J'allais la laisser faire mais...

Karin le regarda abasourdie. Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu ou bien la musique de la soirée l'avait rendue sourde et qu'elle s'imaginait des trucs ?

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

Sasuke, incapable de la regarder dans les yeux, se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-J'allais vraiment la laisser faire, je voulais vraiment que tu trouves quelque chose mais..mais...

Karin ne l'avait jamais vu aussi perdu. Sasuke qui cherchait ses mots. Sasuke qui pensait à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui.

-Tu étais prêt à la sacrifier pour ton plaisir personnelle et tu ne l'as pas fait, c'est assez...étonnant.

Il ne releva pas le sarcasme et osa enfin croiser son regard.

-Elle...ne méritait pas ça.

-Personne ne mérite de souffrir pour une vengeance personnelle, reprit Karin, surtout Tenten.

Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement et voulait juste se morfondre dans sa chambre pour avoir eu un tel moment de faiblesse. Parce qu'il le savait qu'il allait regretter son acte. Parce que lundi la Yamanaka allait probablement se moquer encore de lui et vouloir jouer de nouveau . Il voulait tellement la faire plier, tellement la faire tomber. Il voulait plus que tout au monde que son plan fonctionne, qu'il aille jusqu'au bout et que Karin trouve quelque chose mais...mais bizarrement il ne s'était pas senti de cœur à voir l'Inoue se faire humilier. Pire encore, il l'avait même embrassé. Il avait embrassé Tenten. Nom d'un chien.

-Sasuke ?

Il ferma agacé les paupières et les ouvrit de nouveau en foudroyant Karin du regard.

-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

-Non rien, j'étais juste entrain de me demander ce que cette fille a bien pu te faire pour que tu la fasses passer avant tes propres intérêts ?

* * *

**Et voilà pour ceux qui ne l'attendaient plus ! Oh mon dieu, je dois vous dire à quel point j'étais pressée de vous le faire lire, parce que c'est un chapitre que je voulais écrire depuis trèèèèèès longtemps, depuis que j'ai écris le chapitre 1 pour tout vous dire.**

**L'un des deux est entrain de perdre pied, je vous laisse deviner lequel ? ;)**

**Sinon, pour ce qui est des musiques, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on met lors d'une soirée, mais c'est des musiques que j'adore écouter, donc je me suis dis, pourquoi pas ? De toute façon , ça ne tuera personne, non ?**

**Si cela vous plait toujours, faites le moi savoir , vos commentaires m'encouragent et m'aident à écrire plus vite, hé hé hé !**

**RAR :**

**Guest : Tu es Paper. mind, je suppose ? Je te remercie de me commenter, et tu m'en vois plus que ravie si j'ai réussi à te redonner envie le goût d'écrire. N'hésite surtout pas, lance toi ! J'aime beaucoup le terme «Bittersweat», ça leur correspond parfaitement :). J'essaye de développer leur caractère au maximun et j'espère que cela continue à te plaire . A plus !**

**Burning Asteria : C'est vraiment toujours un plaisir de lire tes longs et superbe commentaire, à chaque fois je sautille sur ma chaise ( enfaite je le fais à chaque fois que je reçois un commentaire ) . J'aime tout les commentaires, mais je dois bien t'avouer que j'ai une préférence pour ceux qui sont longs. Merci de m'avoir signalé les mots manquants, j'ai vraiment horreur de ça ! Mon texte il est bien et tout et quand je le publie y'a toujours des mots rebelles qui s'en vont sans me demander mon autorisation ! Sinon, j'espère que les personnages continue de te plaire , je suis entrain de les faire tourner en bourrique s'ils pouvaient parler ils m'engueuleraient tous ! A plus !**

**Kowata : Contente de voir que tu lis toujours ma fic :). Je sais que je mets beaucoup de temps à l'écrire, mais je veux que chaque chapitre soit vraiment bien alors je ne peux pas écrire à la va vite et sans être sure et certaine d'aimer ce que j'écris. Merci pour ton commentaire, à plus !**


	10. Chapter 10

****\- Coulée de lave perlée de glace -****

* * *

****\- Chapitre 10 -****

* * *

****\- Playlist -****

****BANKS - You should know where I'm coming from****

**Ryder -_ Ruins_**

**Son Lux_ \- You don't know me_**

**Mattia Cupelli_ \- Love&amp;Loss_**

* * *

-Tenten ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Tenten rehaussa les lanières de son sac sur ses épaules tout en reprenant son souffle. Elle fit un timide sourire à Karin qui avait écarquillé ses yeux de surprise. En effet, l'Uzumaki ne s'attendait absolument pas à ouvrir sa porte en ce dimanche après-midi à l'Inoue. Karin pencha la tête sur le côté pour observer l'accoutrement de Tenten. Celle-ci portait une tenue de sport, avait les joues toutes rouges et les mèches de sa frange collaient contre son front humide.

-Salut Karin, je ne voulais pas te déranger, mais hum, je...

Tout en parlant, Tenten enleva l'une des lanières de son sac, fit glisser la fermeture éclaire et en sortir un petit paquet bleu.

-...je voulais te rendre ta robe et...

-Oh merci, dit Karin tout en prenant le paquet que lui tendait Tenten. Tu sais je n'étais pas aussi pressée que ça, tu aurais pu me la rendre dans la semaine, mais dis moi t'as couru jusqu'ici ou quoi ?

-Oui mais je préfère te la donner maintenant, et puis oui j'avais envie de me changer les idées alors j'ai fait d'une pierre deux coups.

-T'es vraiment une fille très étrange toi, tu le sais ça.

-Euh...

-Allez viens entre, j'ai fait du smoothie à la fraise, ça c'est un truc que tu peux boire non ? dit d'un ton moqueur la rousse.

-Oh mais je ne veux pas te déranger.

-Tu ne me déranger pas, j'étais entrain de glander devant _Orange is the new black_, tu connais cette série ? Elle est vraiment géniale, je suis trop fan !

-Hum non pas vraiment, fit Tenten tout en entrant dans l'appartement de la rousse.

Tenten n'avait pas vraiment prévu de rester, elle avait envie de reprendre sa course et de courir jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle. Elle voulait tellement se sortir Sasuke de la tête. Il l'obsédait complètement depuis hier soir. Depuis que ce petit ingrat l'avait embrassé. Elle se trouvait ridicule de se prendre autant la tête pour un simple baiser, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Il avait été son premier et ça la perturbait un peu. Non beaucoup. Elle avait tellement imaginé que son premier baiser serait avec Neji. Elle avait tellement désiré que le Hyuga la prenne un jour à part en lui révélant secrètement qu'il est fou amoureux d'elle et qu'il la veut. Elle lui aurait dit qu'elle le désire autant que lui et l'aurait embrassé de son plein grès. Au lieu de ça, elle avait une fausse relation avec le mec le plus détestable de tout le bahut. De plus cette relation commençait vraiment à devenir instable et ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe. C'était un jeu. Un contrat. Ce n'était pas réel et ne le deviendra jamais. Pourquoi se prenait-elle autant la tête pour un simple et ridicule baiser ?

-...un petit ou un grand ?

Tenten sursauta quand elle se rendit compte que l'Uzumaki lui parlait depuis un bon moment et qu'elle n'avait strictement rien écouté.

-Quoi ? Demanda un peu désorientée l'Inoue.

-Tu veux un grand verre de smoothie ou un petit ? Répéta Karin.

-Oh, euh un petit , merci.

-Tu sais tu peux t'asseoir sur le canapé, t'es pas obligé de rester debout comme ça...

Tenten rougit un peu honteuse, et prit place sur le confortable sofa. Elle accepta avec un sourire le verre que lui tendit Karin et but à petite gorgée. Karin l'observait avec un sourire malicieux. Cette fille lui plaisait de plus en plus. C'était tellement rare qu'elle puisse discuter avec une fille qui côtoyait aussi Sasuke sans que celle-ci ne soit gaga de l'Uchiwa. Mais c'était d'autant plus rare que Sasuke lui présente une fille. Bon certes une fille avec qui il se contentait de faire un contrat avec lui, mais une fille quand même. Une fille qu'il avait fait passé avant ses besoins personnels hier soir.

-Comment tu trouves Sasuke ? Demanda innocemment Karin.

Tenten qui sirotait sa boisson leva les yeux vers la rousse et fronça ses fins sourcils. Ce qu'elle trouvait à l'Uchiwa ? Hé bien, jusqu'à là, il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi en faire tout un éloge, pensa l'Inoue.

-Hum et bien il est arrogant, imbus de lui même, désagréable et c'est un véritable maniaque du contrôle.

Karin se retint d'éclater de rire. En effet Tenten avait fait le portrait exacte de son ami. Cependant c'était juste que ce qu'il désirait montrer aux autres, elle fut soudainement curieuse de savoir si Tenten avait su lire entre les lignes.

-Et c'est tout ? Tu n'as cité que ses mauvaises qualités. Il ne peut pas être que ça quand même ?

-Il ne m'a jamais vraiment laissé voir ses bons côtés, il est tellement renfermé sur lui même, il ne veut sans doute pas que je découvre le vrai " lui " , fit Tenten en rigolant nerveusement.

Karin esquissa un sourire.

-Mais toi tu dois forcément le connaitre non ? Enfin, puisque vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps. Tu peux me dire qui est le véritable Sasuke Uchiwa ? demanda Tenten tout en déposant son verre vide sur la table basse.

-A vrai dire, Sasuke correspond vraiment bien à la description que tu lui as faite de lui mais je peux t'assurer qu'il lui arrive d'être assez surprenant parfois...moui c'est ça il est surprenant.

-Sérieusement ? Et en quoi est-il aussi surprenant ?

-Ah ça chérie il faut le voir pour le croire et le comprendre.

Tenten fut un peu intriguée par ce que venait de lui dire Karin mais n'insista pas. Si l'Uchiwa était si surprenant que ça, elle finirait par le voir un jour ou l'autre non ?

Elles parlèrent donc de tout et de rien pendant une demie heure avant que Tenten ne décide de partir.

-Oh fait Karin, fit Tenten alors qu'elle allait sortir, je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps hier soir.

Karin haussa un sourcil , croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine et lui fit un sourire malicieux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça va, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas découvert quelque chose de toute à fait...intéressant.

Tenten papillonna des paupières.

-Vraiment ? Tu as eu le temps de découvrir quelque chose à propos de Yamanaka ?

-Non je n'ai pas eu le temps de trouver quoique se soit sur elle mais...

Karin s'humecta les lèvres et plongea son regard dans celui de Tenten qui la regardait hébétée.

-Mais quoi ? Demanda Tenten en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais je me suis rendue compte qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir même chez les gens les plus renfermés.

Tenten ne comprenait absolument rien. De quoi parlait-elle ?

-J'ai du mal à te comprendre...

-Tu comprendras bien assez tôt crois moi.

Tenten ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Karin la devança.

-Crois moi je meurs d'envie de te le dire, mais je risque de tout gâcher...

-Me dire quoi ?

Karin se contenta d'hausser les épaules et recula légèrement pour fermer la porte.

-Non attend Karin, me dire quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas me dire ? Gâcher quoi ?

* * *

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi nerveuse de toute sa vie. Elle allait le revoir et elle ne se sentait pas prête. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait en parler ou tout simplement faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Tenten se retint de ricaner. Merde. Il l'avait embrassé. Il l'avait fait sans lui demander son consentement, sans même la prévenir. Elle l'avait laissé lui voler son premier baiser. Et ça ne lui avait pas vraiment plu, parce que cela n'aurait du être lui.

Elle n'était pas comme toute ses filles au lycée qui souhaitaient plus que tout que Sasuke Uchiwa enfonce sa langue dans leur gorge. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne la toucherait pas de cette manière, parce qu'elle ne l'attirait pas et qu'elle était tellement banale que s'en était aberrant. Il l'avait embrassé pour la faire taire. Ce baiser était hors de leur contrat, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas à prouver à quiconque qu'ils étaient un couple. Devait-elle dire quelque chose ?

Tenten n'eut pas le temps de penser quoique se d'autre que la berline se gara devant chez elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration , s'humidifia les lèvres, et ouvrit la portière de la voiture. Elle pencha la tête et vit qu'il était assis, les écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles, la tête tournée vers la vitre, l'ignorant totalement. Pas même un bonjour ou un regard. Il s'était encore renfermé sur lui-même et semblait particulièrement de mauvaise humeur. Et elle allait devoir le supportait toute la journée. Est-ce que tout ça en valait vraiment la peine ? Est-ce qu'elle devait vraiment endurer ses changements d'humeurs, ses ordres, juste pour quelques bonnes notes ? Inconsciemment, elle s'était dit qu'il avait peut-être un peu changé. Mais non, Sasuke Uchiwa ne changerait jamais. Il n'était qu'un petit prétentieux de première catégorie. Tenten se mordit les lèvres, elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à le le supporter pendant tout le trajet. Il n'en était pas question. Alors, elle n'entra pas dans la voiture. Elle rehaussa la lanière de son sac sur son épaule droite et entreprit de faire le chemin à pied. Elle eut à peine le temps de faire quelques pas que Sasuke sortit de la voiture et lui lança furieux :

-Tu fous quoi Inoue ?! On va être en retard.

Tenten serra les dents. Elle continua de marcher sans se retourner vers lui. Cependant elle ne put le voir courir vers elle et lui enserrer brutalement l'avant-bras.

-Aie lâche moi tu me fais mal espèce de malade !

-Quand je te pose une question tu réponds ! Fit-il en haussant la voix.

Tenten le dévisagea dégoûtée. Elle était si fatigué d'être traité de cette manière. Comme un objet, comme quelque chose d'insignifiant, comme si elle lui était inférieur.

-Lâche moi !

-Non !

-Ah oui et pourquoi ça ?

Sasuke grimaça et resserra ses doigts sur la peau de Tenten. Elle avait vraiment le don de l'exaspérer au plus au point.

-Pourquoi tu ne montes pas dans la voiture ? Demanda t-il sèchement ignorant la question de Tenten.

-Peut-être parce que je n'en ai pas envie, répliqua sur le même ton l'Inoue.

Il plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle se dégageait brusquement de sa poigne.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie tous les matins de faire la route avec toi alors que tu m'ignores totalement! Tu crois que j'ai envie de continuer ce contrat avec toi alors que tu prends tes aises ! Tu crois sincèrement que je vais me laisser marcher sur les pieds encore longtemps ! J'ai vraiment fait preuve de patience avec toi, tu n'en as même pas idée , d'ailleurs je ne vois même pas pourquoi je continues de faire ça avec toi !

Sasuke fronça les sourcils tout en la regardant dédaigneusement.

-Tu veux arrêter ? Tu ne peux pas...

-Ah oui ? L'interrompis furieusement Tenten, c'est ce que tu crois ? Que je ne suis pas assez maligne et forte pour arrêter une relation où il n'y a que toi qui en tire ton compte ?

-Tu ne peux pas ! Tu as besoin de moi !

-Mais bien sûr que si ! Je le peux et je le fais !

Elle lui tourna le dos mais Sasuke la força de nouveau à lui faire face. Cependant cette fois-ci Tenten ne se laissa pas faire, elle se dégagea brutalement de sa poigne et recula loin de lui.

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

Elle soutint pendant plusieurs secondes son regard ébahie. Il avait l'air choqué qu'elle réagisse de cette manière mais Tenten en avait plus qu'assez d'être à sa merci autant mentalement que physiquement. Elle ne voulait plus rien à voir avec lui. Plus rien du tout.

-Arrêtes de prendre le droit de faire de moi ce que tu veux, tu m'entends ? Je ne suis pas ta poupée, tu ne peux pas me toucher ou m'embrasser quand tu en as envie !

Sasuke ouvrit imperceptiblement ses prunelles. Alors c'était pour ça. Elle prenait la mouche parce qu'il avait osé franchir les limites. Parce qu'il l'avait embrassé. De quoi se plaignait-elle ? Il était Sasuke Uchiwa après tout, toutes les filles ne rêvaient que de ça. Que ses lèvres de petit fils de riche se posent sur l'une d'entre elles .

-Attend tu veux arrêter juste parce que je t'ai embrassé samedi soir c'est ça ? Juste pour ça !

Le sourire moqueur de Sasuke blessa et vexa profondément Tenten. Encore une fois il se foutait d'elle.

__Ne sois pas si étonnée, tu t'attendais à quoi de toute façon ?__

__Qu'il ait changé ? Qu'il t'es finalement embrassé pour toi et non pour que tu fermes ta gueule...je t'en prie on parle de Sasuke Uchiwa là.__

-Tu es allé trop loin ! Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, je ne voulais pas que tu le fasses ! Tu n'avais pas à m'embrasser, on avait besoin de prouver à personne que l'on était un couple ! Si c'était pour que j'arrête de parler, tu aurais dû trouver autre chose ! Tu n'aurais pas dû le faire , je ne veux pas que tu m'embrasses, ou que tu me touches , je ne suis pas ton jouet !

Non elle ne l'était pas. Tenten n'était pas une petite poupée que l'on pouvait facilement manipuler. Il avait cru qu'elle serait docile, qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'il dit, qu'elle obéirait mais elle n'était pas comme les autres filles. Elle était différente. Elle ne considérait pas son baiser comme la meilleur chose qu'il lui soit arrivé parce qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke Uchiwa, elle ne le considérait pas comme un dieu vivant, non, elle voyait ses défauts. Elle les lui crachait à la figure parce qu'il le méritait. Elle n'était pas aussi aveugle que les autres. Cette constatation le perturba.

-C'était juste un baiser, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat ?

Tenten baissa les yeux, tout en se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres.

-Je ne voulais pas que ce soit toi, murmura t-elle faiblement.

-Quoi ? Causes plus fort bordel !

-Ça n'aurait pas du être TOI ! Hurla t-elle une bonne fois pour toute.

Sasuke la dévisagea silencieusement quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

-Sérieusement ? T'es vraiment ce genre de fille super niaise qui attende que leur premier baiser soit avec celui qu'elles aiment...mais de quel monde tu sors Inoue ? On est pas dans un Disney, ce genre de chose n'a aucune importance...

-Ça n'a aucune importance pour toi, mais pour moi cela comptait vraiment et tu as tout gâché !

Sasuke rigola de plus belle alors que Tenten devenait de plus en plus rouge de colère.

-Tu es tellement enfantine...moi qui croyais que tu étais différentes de toutes mes groupies finalement tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'elles.

-C'est faux ! Je vaux dix fois mieux qu'elles ! Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules sans s'arrêter de sourire méchamment.

-Parce que je ne tomberai jamais amoureuse de toi ! Je ne verrais jamais ce qu'il y a de bon en toi ou ce qui vaut la peine d'être aimé, je ne serai jamais assez stupide pour essayer de construire quoique se soit avec quelqu'un comme toi ! Dit-elle tremblante de rage.

-Quel dommage en effet..

-J'essaye depuis le début de te traiter avec respect, j'essaye d'améliorer notre relation et toi tu n'arrêtes pas de me traiter comme de la merde, comme si je ne valais rien ! Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça continuellement ! Je ne suis pas ton pantin , je ne le serai jamais. Tu n'en as rien à foutre de moi, c'est même à se demander si tu me considère comme une humaine ! Tu m'ignores, me parles mal ! J'en ai marre ! Je ne continuerais pas de faire ça avec quelqu'un d'aussi inhumain.

Tenten était devenue toute rouge à force de crier. Sasuke lui gardait cet air neutre, impartial, bien qu'intérieurement il hurlait de frustration.

-Alors on arrête, c'est ça ? On arrête parce que personne n'a jamais osé embrassé ta bouche de petite mocheté ! On arrête parce que ça te gêne ! Mais t'es coincée à quel point !

-Tu ne comprends rien ! Hurla -t-elle. Ce n'est pas tant le baiser qui me gêne, c'est la façon dont tu me traites !

-Quoi ? Tu t'attendais à traitement de faveur juste parce que je fais semblant d'être attirer par quelqu'un comme toi ? Mais regarde toi bordel, il faudrait que je sois complètement aveugle pour te traiter différemment. Tu ne représentes rien pour moi et tu le sais ! Pourquoi tu t'acharnes tellement à essayer de trouver quelque chose à sauver ! La seule chose que tu es Inoue, c'est d'être inutile !

La gifle était partie toute seule. Tenten l'avait giflé de toute ses forces, en espérant qu'il ait terriblement mal. Comment pouvait-il lui dire des horreurs pareils ? N'avait-il donc aucun cœur ? Comment avait-elle pu commencer une chose pareil avec lui ? Elle aurait dû le voir depuis le début qu'il n'était qu'un égoïste.

-Tu es monstrueux !

Ça n'aurait pas du le blesser. Sasuke n'aurait pas du être touché par les mots de Tenten. Elle n'avait rien compris. Il l'avait embrassé parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de lui hurler dessus pour rien. Certes s'il lui avait dit la vérité depuis le début ils n'en seraient pas arrivés jusque là, mais Sasuke ne pouvait absolument rien dire. Il n'en était pas question.

-Je ne veux plus avoir à faire avec toi , je veux que tu sortes de ma vie, que tu ne m'approches plus!

Ils se regardèrent avec haine. L'entente qu'ils avaient semblé trouver ses dernières jours était parti en fumée. Il ne restait plus rien. Absolument rien.

-Tu veux qu'on arrête ? Pas de problème, j'aurai vraiment plaisir à te voir redoubler ton année, non plutôt à rater ta vie, même redoubler ne te suffirait pas, tu es tellement bête, qui voudra de toi plus tard ?

-La ferme.

-Ino a tellement raison à ton sujet Inoue.

-La ferme.

-Laide, idiote, naïve, tu sers vraiment à rien.

Tenten leva la main pour le gifler de nouveau mais il l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne touche sont visage, il l'attira férocement contre lui et lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille.

-Tu aurais dû en profiter un peu plus parce que je suis certainement le seul mec sur cette terre à avoir vu que tu existais.

Il la poussa brutalement et lui tourna le dos. Tenten encore horrifiée par ses paroles, serra les poings de rage.

-Je te déteste ! Hurla t-elle . Je te déteste tellement !

Sasuke s'arrêta et tourna son visage d'une neutralité absolue.

-Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre...

* * *

Kiba faisait tourner son crayon entre ses doigts lorsqu'il vit entre dans la classe l'Uchiwa. Il s'arrêta cependant de faire tourner son crayon losrqu'il se rendit compte que Tenten ne l'accompagnait pas. C'était très étrange car depuis que ces deux là sortaient ensemble ils étaient tout le temps collés l'un à l'autre. Kiba fut deux fois plus surpris quand il vit dix minutes plus tard entrer Tenten qui ne lança pas même un regard à l'Uchiwa. Serait-il possible qu'ils se soient disputés tous les deux ? Ou mieux qu'ils aient rompu ? Imaginer sa Tenten sans ce petit con d'Uchiwa mit Kiba de très, très bonne humeur.

Il aurait bien aimé aller lui parler, mais Oto-sensei entra précipitamment dans la classe et n'eut pas d'autre choix que de subir le cours.

Tenten de son coté était tellement en colère contre Sasuke qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à écouter son cours. Il l'avait terriblement blessée. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête en pensant que faire équipe avec lui, lui aurait été bénéfique ? Comment avait-elle pu croire une seule seconde qu'il avait changé ?

Non Sasuke jouait avec elle, se servait d'elle sans aucun regret. C'était vraiment un sale type. Dire qu'elle avait eut pitié de lui parce que sa mère était morte, dire qu'elle avait voulu le connaitre, dire qu'elle était allée chez la Yamanaka pour lui, dire qu'il lui avait volé son premier baiser. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Mais surtout elle ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir été aussi stupide.

-Inoue ! Fit de sa voix particulièrement maussade le professeur.

-Ou..oui, répondit Tenten sans savoir de quoi il parlait avant de comprendre qu'il rendait les copies de la semaine dernières.

-Ce n'est pas mal du tout, vous avez enfin compris qu'il fallait vous mettre au travail, grinça Oto-sensei en lui rendant son devoir.

Bordel. Elle avait eu quatorze. Elle avait eut quatorze dans la matière d'Orochimaru, là où d'habitude elle ne dépassait jamais huit.

L'Inoue fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'elle avait eut la moyenne grâce à l'Uchiwa. Il lui avait été au moins utile sur se plan là. Elle leva les yeux de sa copie et croisa le regard de Sasuke. L'Uchiwa s'était retourné dans sa direction et lorsque leur regard se croisèrent il détourna la tête, se concentrant sur son propre travail.

Il lui avait dit qu'il serait là pour la voir chuter, et bien elle allait lui prouver qu'elle ne chuterait pas. Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir.

* * *

A l'heure du déjeuner, les élèves de la classe furent étonné de voir Sasuke s'en aller seul et Tenten rester à sa table. La jeune Inoue avait à peine retiré son bento de son sac qu'elle entendit des murmures dans son dos. Elle distinguait parfaitement les " ils ont cassés" ou "elle a enfin compris qu'ils ne jouaient pas dans la même catégorie " ou encore des " il en a mis du temps à voir qu'elle était moche ".

Tenten leur aurait bien envoyé son bento dans leur figure mais n'avait strictement aucune envie de perdre son temps avec eux. Elle savait que c'était elle qui méritait bien mieux que Sasuke. Tenten sortit ses baguettes et entreprit d'enlever le couvercle de son repas lorsqu'une jeune fille se posta devant elle, les mains sur les hanches.

-Y'a des rumeurs qui circulent à ton sujet Inoue, et je veux savoir la vérité !

Tenten soupira tout en prenant une petite boulette de viande entre ses baguettes.

-Dis toujours.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai que toi et Sasuke vous avez rompu ?

-C'est totalement vrai, soupira Tenten.

-KYA ! hurla la vie en sautillant de joie.

Tenten grimaça trouvant son attitude puéril et enfantine.

-Faut tout de suite que j'aille dire ça aux filles ! Fit-elle en courant vers le couloir sous le regard désabusée de Tenten.

Mais qu'est-ce que ces filles pouvaient bien lui trouver ? Sasuke ne souriait jamais. Il n'était jamais agréable. Il ne pensait qu'à lui. Il était blessant et cruel. La seule personne qui lui conviendrait parfaitement pensa Tenten serait Ino. Oui c'est ça, la Yamanaka serait la partenaire parfaite pour l'Uchiwa.

Ils se ressemblaient tellement au fond quand on y pensait. Ils allaient probablement finir ensemble. Qui se ressemble s'assemble comme on dit. En tout cas, Tenten était bien contente de s'en être débarrassée. Et surtout depuis qu'il lui a dire toutes ses choses horribles.

Elle commença à manger silencieusement lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle soupira en pensant qu'il s'agissait encore de l'une des stupides groupies de Sasuke qui voulait s'assurer que l'Uchiwa était bien libre. Elle se retourna donc en fronçant les sourcils mais ouvrit la bouche surprise en découvrant qu'il s'agissait de Kiba. Celui-ci lui faisait un doux sourire et se grattait un peu gêné la nuque.

-Salut.

-Salut, fit Tenten alors que Kiba prenait place en face d'elle.

-Alors, hum, entre toi et Uchiwa à ce qu'il parait c'est terminé ? Demanda Kiba sans la regarder dans les yeux.

-Ouais ça l'est.

Kiba du se retenir de sourire de joie tant la nouvelle lui faisait plaisir. Elle avait enfin compris qu'Uchiwa n'était qu'un petit con. Il releva la tête vers elle et essaya d'avoir l'air le plus compatissant possible.

-Tu veux en parler ?

Tenten le dévisagea perplexe. Pourquoi se souciait-il si soudainement d'elle lui qui avait pris bien soin de l'éviter ces derniers temps ?

-Non ça va aller.

-T'es sûre, je peux rester si tu veux .

Non. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un autre hypocrite à sa table. Kiba agissait bizarrement avec elle, et Tenten était plus que fatiguée de tout ces jeunes hommes qui la faisaient tourner en bourrique. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'être seule.

-Kiba je vais bien, je t'assure.

Kiba lui fit un sourire en coin, lui dit qu'il serait là pour elle si elle le voulait et qu'il se ferait un plaisir de la raccompagner ce soir.

-Je suis de corvée ce soir, marmonna t-elle.

-Je t'attendrai.

-Pas la peine, je connais déjà le chemin.

Kiba fronça les sourcils. Tenten lui semblait de très mauvaise humeur. Il valait peut-être mieux la laisser digérer son tout nouveau célibat. Il s'éloigna donc sans avoir omis de lui dire qu'il serait là si elle en avait besoin.

-Ah ouais, et t'étais où ces dernières semaines, murmura Tenten sans que l'Inuzuka ne l'entende.

Il lui faisait la tête parce qu'elle sortait avec Sasuke et maintenant que tout ça c'était fini il revenait la bouche en cœur. Kiba lui avait manqué certes, mais elle n'allait pas accepter aussi facilement son aide. Il fallait vraiment qu'on arrête de la prendre pour une idiote. D'ailleurs elle en avait vraiment marre. Elle ne donnerait plus sa confiance à personne.

Elle était à la moitié de son repas lorsque débarqua subitement dans la classe Hinata Hyuga. Elle prit Tenten dans ses bras, cela fut si soudain que l'Inoue faillit s'étouffer avec son riz.

-Oh mon dieu Tenten j'ai appris la nouvelle ! Comment tu te sens ? Tu veux en parler ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec le fait qu'elle devait parler. Elle allait parfaitement bien. Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler. Sasuke n'avait pas été son véritable copain. Ce n'était pas réel. Elle n'avait rien à dire. Même si elle devait admettre qu'il l'avait blessé en lui disant qu'Ino avait raison et que personne ne voudrait d'elle.

-Hinata tu m'étouffes, marmonna Tenten qui avait le visage comprimé contre la poitrine volumineuse de sa meilleure amie.

-Oups désolée, fit Hinata en prenant une chaise pour s'asseoir en face de Tenten.

Hinata la regardait comme si elle allait soudainement s'effondrer et cela déplut fortement à Tenten. Elle était forte merde. Ce n'était pas une petit ordure comme Sasuke qui allait la détruire.

-On peut aller dans un coin plus tranquille si tu veux, proposa Hinata, tu pourras m'en parler.

-Je t'assure que ça va aller , je n'ai pas besoin d'en parler, c'est terminé c'est tout.

-Mais...

-J'aurai dû le voir depuis le début que je me battais contre une cause perdu, c'est bon, pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat.

Hinata lui fit un timide sourire et lui prit doucement la main.

-Je suis là tu sais.

-Je sais, fit Tenten.

Tenten aurait vraiment dû apprécier le fait qu'Hinata soit celle qui se soucie d'elle pour une fois. Mais elle ne pouvait rien dire à la Hyuga. Comment lui dire que tout avait été faux ? Que c'était juste pour avoir des bonnes notes ? Hinata ne comprendrait pas. Tenten lui avait menti depuis le début, impossible de faire marche arrière maintenant.

-Je suppose que tu n'as vraiment pas envie de sortir.

-Pourquoi ça ? Tu voulais qu'on aille à quelque part ?

-Ben euh, hier soir Shion m'a demandé si tu voulais que l'on se fasse une sortie entre fille ce samedi, mais comme tu viens tout juste de rompre avec Sasuke tu ne dois pas vraiment être d'humeur à faire la fête.

-Bien au contraire, ça me fera du bien, dis à Shion que je suis d'accord ! Déclara Tenten en se levant pour aller au toilette.

-Oh vraiment , hum, tu...tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Hinata jusqu'à là j'ai toujours été capable de faire pipi toute seule, je pense que je vais réussir à m'en sortir.

Tout en marchant dans le couloir, jusqu'au toilette des filles, Tenten essaya de ne pas faire attention aux lycéens qui se tournaient vers elle et la regardaient avec insistance .

Elle était plus forte que ça.

Elle valait mieux que ça.

Elle était Tenten Inoue. La fille qui se fichait de tout, qui n'était pas très féminine, qui avait plus d'ami garçon que fille, qui préféré la boxe à la dance, le confort à la beauté.

-Tiens-donc on parlait justement de toi , c'est que tu deviens célèbre Inoue, fit une voix que Tenten aurait préféré ne pas entendre aujourd'hui.

En effet Ino Yamanaka , accompagné de sa cours, occupait déjà les toilettes. Tenten n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à se faire marcher sur les pieds. Alors elle soutint le regard de la blonde. Ino, quand à elle, se contenta de lui offrir son fameux sourire en coin.

-Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait de se faire jeter par Uchiwa ? Mal je suppose, quoique tu devais bien te douter que cela n'allait pas durer longtemps, non ?

Tenten lui lança le regard le plus noir qui soit.

-Mêle toi de tes affaires Yamanaka !

Ino lui fit un sourire radieux tout se passant une main dans ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés.

-Oui c'est vrai tu as raison, je devrais me mêler de mes affaires mais...

Ino s'approcha lentement de Tenten qui serra les poings. Que lui voulait donc la Yamanaka ?

-...Il faut que je sache une chose, une toute petite chose, avant que tu ne pètes un câble et me dise d'aller me faire voir en enfer.

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel, et croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine. Pourquoi personne ne voulait la laisser tranquille aujourd'hui ?

-Quoi qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

-C'est toi qui as cassé avec lui ou c'est lui qui t'as jeté comme une vieille chaussette ? Parce que tout le monde dit que vous n'êtes plus ensemble, mais ces abrutis ne sont même pas capable de donner plus de détails, comme quoi quand on ne sait pas lancer des ragots , on n'en fait pas...

-Pourquoi tu voudrais savoir ça, ça t'avance à quoi ?

Ino haussa les épaules tout en scrutant Tenten.

-Simple curiosité personnelle.

Pour une fois que la Yamanaka ne l'insultait pas et ne prenait pas plaisir à la rabaisser en public, Tenten décida de lui répondre. Plus vite elle l'aurait fait et plus vite la Yamanaka lui aurait foutu la paix.

-C'est moi qui l'ai quitté.

Quelque chose que Tenten ne put distinguer s'illumina dans les prunelles de la Yamanaka.

-J'étais sûre et certaine et que tu n'étais pas si bête que ça après tout, susurra Ino.

-Q..quoi ? Balbutia Tenten qui ne comprenait rien de rien.

-Bon tu m'excuseras mais j'ai autre chose à faire que de continuer à perdre mon temps avec toi, clama Ino tout en fouillant dans son sac pour en sortir son portable .

Ino sortit des toilettes accompagné de sa cour sans un regard de plus pour la brune qui avait l'air profondément étonnée. Pourquoi la Yamanaka aurait voulu savoir ça ?

* * *

Chiha était entrain de préparer un véritable festin. Elle avait prévu de garder Sasuke pour le dîner, elle aimait bien sa présence et trouvait qu'il formait un tellement jolie couple avec sa Tenten. Elle était tellement fière de sa fille. Elle n'en avait jamais douté loin de là, mais elle avait toujours eu peur finalement que Tenten avec son caractère et ses mauvaises manières ne trouve aucun joli garçon. Oh et qu'est-ce qu'il était beau Sasuke et bien élevé en plus. Et quel bon partie ! Non décidément, elle même n'aurait pas fait mieux. Chiha venait de mettre au four ses muffins aux pépites de chocolat lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer fortement. Sans plus attendre elle alla saluer sa fille et...

-Sasuke n'est pas avec toi aujourd'hui ? Demanda Chiha très étonnée que Tenten soit toute seule.

-Non, nous avons...

-Oh non ne me dis pas qu'il ne viendra plus manger à la maison ?

-Maman on...

-Tu vas le rappeler tout de suite et lui dire de venir manger ici, j'ai passé toute l'après midi à faire la cuisine et...

-Maman ! L'interrompis agacée Tenten. Il ne viendra plus ! C'est finit !

-Qu..quoi ? Fit d'une voix tremblante la mère de Tenten.

Tenten déposa son sac par terre et croisa le regard horrifié de sa mère. Et voilà, maintenant elle décevait sa mère. Sa mère qui devait être tellement contente que quelqu'un ait enfin posé les yeux sur elle.

__Personne sur cette terre ne voudra de toi, crois-moi.__

Toute la colère qu'elle avait ressenti durant sa conversation avec Sasuke revint subitement. Le regard terriblement déçu de sa mère lui brisa le cœur.

-Non maman, je ne suis plus avec lui, c'est fini. Je sais inutile de le dire, tu es déçu , pour une fois qu'un mec s'intéressait à moi, mais Sasuke n'est pas celui qu'il me faut d'accord. Je sais très bien ce que je vaux et je sais que je vaux mieux que ça et...

Mais Tenten n'eut pas le temps de continuer que Chiha la prit dans ses bras.

-C'est bon Tenten, je suis là.

Entre les bras de sa mère, bercé contre sa poitrine,Tenten sentit ses yeux la piquer et ses lèvres trembler. Elle n'allait quand même pas pleurer ! Ils n'étaient même pas ensemble pour de vrai !

-Il m'a dit des choses horrible maman.

-Chut tout va bien...

-Il a dit que je suis laide, idiote et...

Chiha la serra plus fortement contre elle lorsqu'elle commença à pleurer.

-...et que personne ne voudra jamais de moi.

Chiha prit le visage de Tenten entre ses mains et essuya à l'aide de ses pouces les larmes qui dévalaient sur les joues de sa fille.

-Tu es la fille la plus belle, la plus courageuse, la douée que je connaisse Tenten, c'est lui qui regrettera de t'avoir quitté ma chérie crois moi.

* * *

Sasuke jeta son sac dans l'entré de sa maison. Il n'avait jamais été d'aussi mauvaise humeur de toute sa vie. Bordel. Il avait envie d'hurler. Pour qui se prenait cette petite pimbêche d'Inoue ? Tout marchait parfaitement bien, pourquoi avait-elle tout gâcher ?

Elle savait parfaitement comme il était ! Pourquoi faisait-elle toujours l'étonnée face à son comportement ?

Elle voulait le changer ou quoi ? C'était très mal connaitre l'Uchiwa car il ne changerait jamais pour personne .

Et merde, à cause d'elle, ses groupies avaient recommencé à se jeter sur lui, à l'harceler encore plus que d'habitude. Tenten lui avait dit qu'elle le déteste et bien en ce moment, s'en était de même pour lui. Si elle savait à quel point il la haïssait.

Tout ça parce qu'il l'avait embrassé et qu'il ne s'était pas comporté en gentleman. Mais qu'attendait-elle de lui ? Ce qu'ils avaient été faux. S'il l'avait embrassé c'était pour qu'elle la ferme.

Putain.

Il avait besoin de prendre une douche. Il avait besoin d'oublier à quel point elle l'énervait. Il ne s'était jamais autant pris la tête pour une fille. Certes Yamanaka l'avait déjà poussé à bout, mais là c'était différent.

Tenten n'avait rien à voir avec Yamanaka. Tenten était censée être une pauvre petite chose insignifiante, la rupture de leur contrat n'aurait pas dû autant l'affecter.

Il actionna le robinet d'eau chaude et attendit qu'elle le brûle.

__Je te déteste !__

Et bien qu'elle le déteste. Tant mieux pour elle.

__Je te déteste tellement !__

Il frappa de son poing le carrelage de la douche.

__Je te déteste ! Je te déteste tellement !__

Il frappa une deuxième fois. Une troisième fois. Puis jusqu'à ce que cela lui fasse mal. Jusqu'à ce qu'il serre les dents. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plu. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende plus dans sa tête la voix de Tenten.

Puis lorsque sa colère s'atténua, il cessa de frapper contre le mur. Il y posa son front et prit une profonde inspiration. Il fallait qu'il reprenne le contrôle. Il le devait. Un Uchiwa ne devait pas s'énerver pour ce genre de chose. Non un Uchiwa devait toujours être maître de lui-même. Un Uchiwa ne doit pas baisser la garde, ne doit pas montrer ses faiblesses, ne doit pas se soucier des autres.

C'est ce que son père leur avait toujours dit. À lui et à son frère. Toujours bien se tenir, toujours cacher ses émotions, toujours être comme si, être comme ça...

Sasuke ricana tout seul. Il aimerait bien lui foutre son poing dans sa gueule à son paternel. Son père qui s'était rendu compte de son existence que lorsqu'Itachi s'était barré de la maison. Il lui fallait un autre héritier, et ...oh tiens donc il s'était soudainement aperçu qu'il avait un autre fils.

Un fils qui se contentait de faire ce qu'on lui disait. Un fils qui recherchait depuis dix-sept ans la reconnaissance de son père. Un fils terriblement seul.

Sasuke s'habilla, d'un simple tee-shirt blanc et d'un pantalon noir en toile. Il descendit dans la cuisine. La gouvernante lui avait cuisiné un repas avant de rentrer chez elle. Comme d'habitude ce qu'elle faisait ne lui plu pas. Il devrait dire à son père de la virer. Cette femme ne servait à rien. De toute façon Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de sa cuisine, il pouvait très bien la faire toute seule. Il ouvrit le frigo plein à craquer et le referma aussitôt. En fait il n'avait pas faim. Il n'avait pas envie de cuisiner quoique se soit.

Il...il avait besoin de parler. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais autant manqué qu'à ce moment précis. Sasuke se traîna jusqu'au salon bien trop luxueux pour le peu de personne qui habitait ici. Il se laissa tomber sur le sofa , ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes.

Il pensa à sa mère. À la vie avant qu'elle ne soit plus là. Lorsque son père souriait, lorsque son père rentrait tous les soirs pour être avec eux. Lorsque son frère lui racontait ses journées, ses secrets, ses rêves, ses peurs. Lorsqu'ils formaient une famille tout simplement. Il se rappela de cette époque qui lui semblait si idyllique maintenant. Si lointaine. Maintenant il ne restait plus rien. Il ne restait plus que lui, tout seul, dans cette maison bien trop grande.

Le silence pesa soudainement sur ses épaules. Il n'avait jamais fait attention mais ce silence était si oppressant. Depuis quelque semaines il avait tellement été habitué au bruit, à la chaleur humain de la maison des Inoues. Il l'avait tout d'abord trouvé grotesque, minuscule et puis petit à petit il se l'était apprivoisé.

-Fait chier...

Il avait tout gâché.

Sasuke ne put s'apitoyer plus longtemps sur son sort qu'il entendit son portable sonner. Il décrocha machinalement et soupira en reconnaissant la voix de Karin.

__-Hey mon chou, je me disais qu'on pourrait se revoir, un de ces soirs, ramène Tenten, j'aimerai bien qu'on...__

-Elle ne viendra pas, l'interrompit froidement Sasuke.

__-Ah oui et pourquoi ça ? Cette fille m'aime bien je le sens.__

-Parce que c'est fini.

Il eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil. Un silence que Sasuke s'empressa de combler.

-De toute façon c'était juste un contrat, oublie là, cette fille n'avait aucune importance dans le reste de nos vies.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que l'Uzumaki ne répondait pas .

-Karin t'es encore là ?

__-TU AS FAIT QUOI ?__hurla dans le combiné la jeune femme. __MAIS T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT CON !__

-Je...

__-Oh non tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as fait ça ! Cette fille était la meilleure chose qui te sois arrivé depuis une éternité ! Comment est-ce que tu as pu la laisser partir ?__

-Il ne s'agit pas que de moi Karin ! Elle voulait arrêter la première de toute façon, ce n'est pas totalement de ma faute !

__-Évidement que tout est de ta faute ! Pourquoi elle aurait arrêté si ce n'avait pas été de ta putain de faute ? Je te l'ai dit que tu es égoïste et que tu devais faire attention !__

-Mais de toute façon ça n'a aucune importance ! Clama Sasuke. Pourquoi ça semblait si important pour toi que l'on reste ensemble ?

__-Parce qu'elle t'aurait sauvé ! Elle t'aurait aidé !__

Sasuke resta stupidement silencieux.

-De quoi tu parles ?

__-Sasuke tu es dans un état lamentable depuis que...que ta mère est morte, depuis que ton frère est parti et je te jure que cela me fait vraiment mal au cœur de te voir comme ça. Cette fille t'aurai tellement aidé.__

-Je vais parfaitement bien, je n'avais pas besoin de son aide ! Je n'ai besoin de personne !

__-Oh je t'en prie cesse de faire le fier pour une fois ! Peut-être que je vais réussir à arranger les choses , dis moi exactement ce qu'il s'est passé ? !__

-Karin cela n'en vaut pas la peine...

__-Si dis le moi ! Sasuke tu...__

Mais Sasuke raccrocha et ignora les seconds appels de la rousse. Il devait aller de l'avant. Un Uchiwa ne regardait jamais en arrière. Son portable vibra et d'un geste lent, il déverrouilla le message, c'était encore Karin.

**_**«Je vais arranger ça et quand j'aurai fini tu n'as pas intérêt à la laisser partir .»**_**

* * *

_**Bonjour tout le monde ,**_

_**je sais j'ai vraiment mis du temps à écrire la suite et je m'en excuse. Je voulais que ce chapitre soit "parfait " à mes yeux et j'ai vraiment du le retravailler plusieurs, en tout cas comme d'habitude j'ai vraiment pris plaisir à l'écrire et à me plonger dans l'univers "bittersweet" ( Ouep Paper . mind je te piques ton expression , parce que tu as trop raison, c'est exactement ça ) de Sasuke et Tenten.**_

_**Concernant leur relation, je pense que vous ne vous attendez peut-être pas à ça, mais il s'agit de Sasuke et Tenten. Leur caractère sont tellement différents que je les vois mal tomber amoureux tout de suite.**_

_**Et puis, je pense que toute personne normal aurait finit par craquer face au comportement de Sasuke, je trouve que j'ai fait une Tenten vachement patiente non ?**_

_**Sinon, mise à part ça, j'espère que cela continue de vous plaire et que vous désirez toujours savoir la suite ( si vous savez tout ce que j'ai prévu de leur faire faire, hé hé hé ça va être chaud )**_

**_Je suis tellement contente d'avoir eu autant de commentaire ! Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer à quel point cela me rend heureuse ! Je suis super mega giga contente que vous aussi aimez le SasuTen, si l'un d'entre vous veux me rejoindre et écrire sur eux, je vous encourage ! Allez les gars tous avec moi ( ben quoi on peut toujours rêver non ? )_**

_**RAR :**_

_**P'tite Otaku : Coucou, je suis contente que le hasard t'as mené jusqu'à moi, hé hé hé ! Hé ben, je suis flatté que tu as sacrifié tes heures de sommeil pour me lire et je suis super contente que mon histoire te plaise ainsi que mon style d'écriture. J'espère que cela continue de te plaire. A plus !**_

_**Nukinuchan : Bonjour ! ça fais toujours plaisir de voir de nouveau lecteur et surtout quand ils prennent la peine de commenter , donc je pardonne ta paresse...euh je veux dire ton affront xD. Je te pardonnerai encore plus si tu me laissais un autre commentaire...Tu m'en vois très très flattée si tu es tombée amoureuse de mon histoire , je ne sais plus où me mettre, ça me fait super plaisir que le couple ( enfin ils ne le sont pas encore )et les caractéres te plaise :D Toi qui espérais plus de romance entre eux dois être un peu deçu par ce chapitre non ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas ça viendra ( et quand ça va arriver ça va y aller crois moi ) je continue juste de pimenter encore un peu leur histoire ;) A plus !**_

_**Kowata :Oté ou lé créole aussi alors ! Lé la ma fille, tranquille xD, totor ben le monde lé petit vraiment alors ! Ben du coup mi gagne coz créole avec ou ! Trop bel xD si mi té connai qu'un jour mi pourrais coz créole sur site là ! A moins que tu ne préfères le français ? Dans cette fic je joue beaucoup avec les clichés, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de faire d'Ino la garce de service ( la cafrine do feu ) et puis je dois bien admettre que je l'aime bien comme ça. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les personnages détestables, ils sont toujours les plus intéressants.**_

_**Paper . mind : Oooooh et dire que je t'ai fait attendre super longtemps, j'espère que ce long chapitre ta plu...Je ne pouvais pas ne pas faire le coup de la femme fatal. C'est un clishé et comme dans cette fic je joue avec les clichés il fallait que je l' utilise.J'ai écouté Can't stop de One Republic et j'ai trouvé que ça passé super bien aussi xD, tu as des goûts musicaux vraiment géniaux ! Maintenant que tu me dis que tu as écris plein de chose sur Tenten tu as piqué ma curiosité , franchement, si tu as envie de les poster fais le, de toute façon tu n'as rien à perdre. Moi avant je n'osais pas poster sur les couples originaux parce que personne ne le faisait vraiment et j'avais peur de faire tâche, mais maintenant je m'en fous complètement. Au contraire, fais nous découvrir ton univers, je suis sure et certaine qu'il doit être génial :)**_

_**Froshe : Oh tu es là aussi xD, oh ça me fait trop plaisir de te voir ! enfin de te lire, bref tu m'as comprise x) ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise !**_

_**Burning Astéria : Hey coucou ! Alors toi qui commençais à apprécier le personnage de Sasuke dois être un peu déçus non ? Mais fallait bien que je fasse craquer Tenten, parce que je pense que ce n'est humainement pas possible de rester autant de temps avec quelqu'un d'aussi compliqué et détestable. Je trouve qu'elle a été vachement patiente jusqu'à là xD.**__**Je suis aussi d'accord avec toi, je n'ai jamais une fille super fille qui prend des heures à se maquiller et à chercher une bonne tenue, je suis le mouvement de Tenten xD. Tenten c'est vraiment un personnage que j'aime beaucoup parce qu'elle veut être elle-même avant tout et non ressembler aux autres et faire comme eux. **__**Effectivement Sasuke commence à perdre un peu pied, et c'est vraiment intéressant à écrire xD. Voilà voilà, au prochain chapitre !**_


	11. Chapter 11

**\- Coulée de lave perlée de glace -**

* * *

**-Chapitre 11 -**

* * *

Tenten ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il faisait à peine jour , sa chambre était encore plongée dans la pénombre. Sa nuit avait été peuplé de cauchemar. Elle avait rêvé qu'elle était enfermée, seule, dans un espace circulaire et sombre. Vraiment très sombre. Elle ne distinguait rien du tout. Peut-être se trouvait-elle dans une chambre ou dans un cachot. Elle n'en savait rien, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était d'en sortir, mais n'arrivait pas à trouver de porte, d' échappatoire. Elle tournait en rond , longeait les murs, devenait presque folle. Et puis elle s'était mise à les entendre. Elle s'était mise à entendre des voix, humaines ou pas, elle ne s'en souvenait plus très bien. Mais ses voix l'harcelaient, lui disaient qu'elle était destinée à être seule pour toujours, que personne sur cette terre ne voudrait d'elle et qu'elle était si disgracieuse qu'elle ne méritait même pas de vivre.

_C'est juste un cauchemar de toute façon. Ce n'est pas réel. Je sais que je vaux mieux que ça. _

Tenten contempla le plafond de sa chambre, habitua ses yeux à l'obscurité et se tourna sur le coté pour regarder son radio réveil. Elle grimaça en constatant qu'il était à peine cinq heure du matin. Roulant sur le dos et ramenant la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules, elle ferma de nouveau ses paupières et essaya de dormir encore un peu, mais le sommeil ne vint pas. Elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à hier et plus particulièrement à l'Uchiha. Même lorsqu'ils n'étaient plus " ensemble " il continuait de la troubler. Il troublait sa vie, il troublait son sommeil. Comment allait-elle pouvoir se débarrasser de lui ? Comment l'éradiquer une bonne fois pour toute de ses pensées ?

Tenten changea de position, s'allongeant cette fois ci sur le ventre . Elle devrait peut-être penser à quelque chose d'agréable ou de mignon, comme des adorables petits chiots ou petits chatons jouant dans un pré remplie de fleur printanière. Elle ouvrit les subitement les yeux. Non même ça ne pouvait pas l'aider à l'oublier. C'était fou comme détester quelqu'un pouvait autant lui occuper les pensées que si cela avait été une personne qu'elle aimait. Par exemple, elle était folle amoureuse de Neji. Elle l'aimait vraiment de tout son cœur, mais elle se surprenait à avoir l'esprit plus occupé par l'Uchiha que par le sublime et délicieux Hyuga.

_Je crois que je suis folle. Mon dieu, je deviens dingue. Il me rend complètement dingue._

Puisque le sommeil ne venait toujours pas, Tenten se retourna vers sa table de chevet et s'empara de son portable. Elle n'avait qu'à regarder quelques gifs marrants sur tumblr, ça l'aiderait peut-être à se changer les idées. Cependant, lorsqu'elle alluma son téléphone, elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait un nombre incalculable d'appel manqué et de message venant tous de la part de Karin. Tenten n'eut pas le courage de regarder le contenu des SMS. Elle adorait Karin, elle la considérait même comme une amie alors qu'elles ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours, mais là, elle ne sentait vraiment pas prête à lui parler. Parce que parler à Karin voulait forcément dire parler de Sasuke. Et dieu seul savait à quel point elle n'en avait pas envie. Il devait par tout les moyens sortir de sa vie. Elle délaissa son portable et décida sortit du lit .Si elle ne pouvait dormir, elle pouvait au moins prendre tout son temps sous la douche. Elle adorait prendre des douches et pour une fois elle avait vraiment le temps d'en profiter. Elle s'étira donc mollement et se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain le pas traînant.

Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle vit son reflet qui ne lui plu pas du tout dans le miroir. Elle n'avait jamais trop aimé se regarder de bon matin. Ses cheveux étaient un véritable chaos capillaire et ses cernes sous ses yeux lui donnaient un petit air de panda .

_Laide. _

_Laide._

_Laide._

Elle serra les dents en repensant à ce que Sasuke lui avait dit. Elle en avait plus qu'assez d'entendre ça. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il était peut-être beau mais il était tellement horrible à l'intérieur que Tenten peinait à lui trouver un quelconque charme. Ce mec n'était qu'un crétin, c'est tout. Arrêter ce stupide contrat avec lui avait la meilleure de ses décisions. Dans un geste brusque elle s'empara d'un élastique et attacha sa masse de cheveux . Voilà, déjà là c'était mieux. Elle souffla sur sa frange qui commençait sérieusement à lui barrer la vue. Il était grand temps qu'elle aille chez le coiffeur pour redonner un peu de vigueur à sa frange. A moins qu'elle ne la laisse pousser. Oui pourquoi pas. Changer de style de coiffure ne serait pas une aussi mauvaise idée que ça.

Sans plus attendre, Tenten prit une longue et réconfortante douche, s'habilla de son uniforme scolaire obligatoire, décida , pour une fois, de se faire une queue haute au lieu de ses éternels macarons et descendit dans la cuisine. Chiha était déjà partie depuis longtemps et Tenten n'allait pas la revoir avant deux jours. Cependant elle remarqua que sa mère lui avait préparé le petit déjeuner ainsi que le déjeuner. La jeune Inoue ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Elle s'était vraiment attendue à ce que sa mère lui fasse la morale ou lui dise qu'elle avait eu tord de quitter l'Uchiha mais au lieu de ça, elle l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait bercé affectueusement. Chiha lui avait même raconté à quel point à elle avait été triste et en colère après que son père soit parti à l'autre bout du monde avec une autre femme. Tenten avait été profondément étonnée de cet aveu. Sa mère parlait très peu de sa rupture, la plupart du temps elle essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle n'avait jamais été cocufié, comme si elle n'avait jamais été trahis, comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes .

Tenten jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge et constata qu'elle avait largement le temps d'apprécier comme il le fallait son petit-déjeuner. Elle mangea donc tranquillement son repas, sans se presser. Puis elle prit son sac et sortit de chez elle. Bien qu'elle savait pertinemment que Sasuke ne l'attendait plus devant chez elle , Tenten se surprit à attendre bêtement que la berline vienne la chercher. Elle se gifla mentalement. Ils étaient resté à peine quelques semaines ensemble et elle avait déjà pris des mauvaises habitudes. En plus les trajets en voiture avec lui étaient vraiment pénibles. Il ne disait jamais rien et ne prenait jamais de ses nouvelles. Comment avait-elle fait pour tenir aussi longtemps avec lui ? N'importe qui aurait jeté l'éponge au bout de deux jours. Mais surtout pourquoi ça la dérangeait autant ? Pourquoi s'en préoccupait-elle autant de cet échec ? Tenten ferma douloureusement les yeux avant de les ouvrir de nouveau. Elle savait très bien pourquoi. Parce qu'au fond elle y avait cru. Elle avait cru qu'à force de la côtoyer il finirait par changer. Au plus profond d'elle, bien qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute, elle avait eu l'espoir qu'elle parvienne à le faire changer, qu'il change pour elle. C'était tellement stupide quand elle y repensait. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Elle n'était qu'un pion dans la vie de l'Uchiha, un personnage secondaire. Elle avait espéré une amitié entre eux et aujourd'hui elle s'en mordait les doigts. Sasuke était inaccessible et il le restera sans doute toute sa vie. Elle devait aller de l'avant et reprendre avec joie sa petite vie toute tranquille. Loin de lui, très , très loin de lui.

Elle leva donc fièrement le menton, ferma la clôture et entreprit de faire le chemin à pied.

-Hey Ten' attends moi !

Perdue dans ses pensées, Tenten sursauta et se retourna vivement vers Kiba qui courrait vers elle.

-C'est que tu marches plutôt vite de si bon matin toi ! Clama le jeune Inuzuka.

Tenten arqua l'un de ses sourcils brun et fixa Kiba qui s'était courbé pour reprendre son souffle. Les cheveux ébouriffés, la chemise à moitié boutonné, le sac pendant sur l'une de ses épaules, celui-ci semblait avoir couru un véritable marathon. Il releva la tête et rougit brusquement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle le regardait . Il se redressa et se gratta nerveusement la nuque.

-On...on fait le chemin ensemble, non?

Tenten haussa les épaules et lui tourna le dos pour reprendre sa marche.

-De toute façon on est obligé de passer par le même chemin, marmonna la brune.

Kiba fronça les sourcils tout en la regardant s'éloigner. Elle était encore contrariée et il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir pour ça. C'était un peu de sa faute après tout. Mais comment aurait-il pu lui faire face tout les jours tout en sachant que cet imbécile d'Uchiha la rendait heureuse alors qu'il voulait être définitivement le seul à la faire sourire ? Il voulait l'entendre dire que Sasuke n'était qu'un imbécile, qu'il ne méritait même pas de vivre. Il voulait que Tenten le haïsse autant que lui. Et que la seule personne qu'elle puisse admirer et aimer soit lui.

Sans se laisser abattre, Kiba la rattrapa et la regarda du coin de l'œil. Il la trouvait particulièrement belle aujourd'hui. Il aimait beaucoup la manière dont les cheveux de Tenten ondulaient à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Il avait toujours aimé lorsqu'elle relevait ses cheveux. Il y avait tant de chose qu'il aimait chez elle et dont il ne s'était rendu compte que lorsque l'Uchiha le lui avait prise. Si seulement elle pouvait comprendre. De son côté , Tenten tentait d'ignorer les œillades persistante de Kiba et fixait droit devant elle sans faire attention à lui.

-T'as révisé pour le devoir avec Kurenai-sensei ? demanda l'Inuzuka pour combler le silence qui était à son goût un peu trop oppressant. Moi,j'ai pas eu le temps de le faire, je devais aider au magasin hier soir. D'ailleurs tu sais qui j'ai vu passer ? Kin Tsuchi accompagnée d' un mec au cheveux argenté. C'est incroyable, cette meuf elle était pas censée être à fond sur Uchiha, elle change de crush comme de chemise ou quoi ?

Tenten soupira visiblement agacée et s'arrêta brusquement vers lui .

-Désolé j'aurai pas dû parler de lui, c'est ton ex après tout ! s'excusa Kiba face au regard noir qu'elle lui lançait.

-Kiba je me fiche complètement de Kin Tsuchi ou de Sasuke, ok !

Kin Tsuchi était de loin le dernier de ses problèmes. En ce qui concernait Sasuke c'était autre chose, mais Kiba n'avait pas vraiment besoin de le savoir.

-Alors pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

-Oh je ne sais pas, fit-elle d'un ton ironique tout en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine, peut-être parce que je n'arrive juste pas à comprendre pourquoi tu reviens de nouveau vers moi et fais comme s'il ne s'était rien passé !

-Parce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda t-il innocemment tout en souriant niaisement.

Ce sourire ne fit qu'augmenter l'agacement de Tenten et en voyant qu'elle fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils Kiba sut qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû pousser le bouchon.

-Tu m'as littéralement ignoré pendant des semaines ! Explosa Tenten tout en le pointant du doigt.

-Ah oui, ça.

Tenten grimaça et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Tu es désespérant, marmonna t-elle.

-Tenten je suis vraiment désolé.

Tenten plongea son regard dans le sien et Kiba se sentit défaillir. Il avait oublié à quel point ses yeux noisettes étaient adorables. Enfin là un peu moins, parce qu'ils lançaient des éclairs dans sa direction et que cela était tout sauf mignon. Mais elle le regardait de nouveau. Et la seule personne qu'il pouvait voir dans le reflet de ses yeux c'était lui et uniquement lui.

-Tu es désolé ?

-Ouais, totalement !

-Et je suis supposée accepter tes excuses ?

Kiba nerveusement se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Hum, c'est vrai que dit comme ça...

-Dit comme ça, c'est la pure vérité , tu m'as vraiment déçue et tu voudrais que j'oublie tout !

Kiba baissa les yeux un peu coupable. Il l'avait blessé et il n'aimait pas ça. Mais elle, avait-elle la moindre idée de la douleur qu'il avait pu ressentir quand il l'avait vu avec l'Uchiha ?

-Je suis désolé, répéta t-il toujours en fixant le bout de ses chaussures.

Il paraissait tellement affecté par sa colère que Tenten leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir résister. Et lorsqu'elle croisa son regard de chien battu, elle s'auto-maudit sur plusieurs générations, pour lui céder aussi facilement.

-Ok, très bien, j'oublie tout.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-J'accepte d'oublier à quel point tu as été un terrible ami durant ses dernières semaines et de continuer là où notre amitié c'était arrêtée.

-Vrai..vraiment ?

-Oui, parce que moi je suis une personne compatissante et que je suis une bien meilleure amie que toi, dit-elle en levant fièrement le menton, mais si tu me refais encore une seule fois un coup pareil tu peux être sure et certains que je ne t'adresserai plus jamais la parole !

-Ok, ok, j'ai compris.

Tenten lui fit un sourire en coin alors que Kiba étirait ses lèvres en un sourire resplendissant.

-Ne souris pas trop Monsieur Inuzuka, tu dois encore te rattraper pour ton mauvais comportement !

-Pas de souci ma belle, je ferai ce que tu veux.

Tenten fronça les sourcils au surnom "ma belle". Depuis quand l'appelait-il comme ça ? Il avait perdu la tête ou quoi ?

-D'ailleurs je vais même me rattraper maintenant et t'inviter à quelque part , t'es libre quand ? Lui proposa avec un sourire en coin Kiba bien trop heureux de l'avoir pour lui tout seul maintenant.

-Tu rêves ou quoi ? Il n'est pas question que j'aille à quelque part avec toi !

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais que l'on s'était réconcilié.

-L'on vient à peine de se réconcilier mon cher, je t'ai peut-être pardonné ton attitude déplorable mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne te punis pas pour ton affront.

-Okay, marmonna l'Inuzuka,et jusqu'à quand mademoiselle Inoue ne pourra pas t-elle me concilier l'une de ses soirées.

-Jusqu'à ce que je l'ai décidé, et puis de toute façon j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévue ce week-end, dit-elle en reprenant la marche.

Kiba lui ne bougea pas. Son cœur se mit sur arrêt.

-Tu..tu sors avec quelqu'un ?

Tenten se tourna vers lui et le regarda très intriguée. Pourquoi prenait-il cet air anxieux tout d'un coup ? Cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas . Il agissait vraiment étrangement ces jours-ci. Qu'a cela ne tiennent elle allait devoir faire sa petite enquête.

-Quoi, tu es étonné que quelqu'un veuille sortir avec moi ? Demanda t-elle froidement.

-Non absolument pas ! Je, hum, je voulais juste savoir c'est tout.

-Et bien pour ta gouverne je sors avec Hinata et la copine de Neji, c'est une soirée entre fille, et tu n'es pas invité.

Kiba soupira de soulagement. Une soirée entre fille lui convenait parfaitement. Il avait eu peur sur le coup d'avoir à faire à un nouveau rival. Il n'était pas sur et certain que cette fois ci il aurait réussi à maîtriser totalement sa jalousie. Et dire qu'elle n'avait même pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle pouvait provoquer en lui .

-Bon tu viens, on va finir par être en retard si tu t'arrêtes toute les cinq minutes, clama Tenten qui pressa le pas.

* * *

En entrant dans la classe, Tenten croisa le regard polaire de Sasuke qui était déjà à sa place, ses cours impeccablement installés sur sa table. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux. Elle avait vraiment horreur lorsqu'il la regardait de cette manière là. C'était insupportable. Parce que ses yeux aussi noirs que la nuit restaient gravés dans sa tête et elle avait toute les peines du monde à les oublier. Pourquoi ne pensait-elle donc pas aux adorables prunelles opales de son tendre Neji ? Tenten alla s'asseoir à sa place . En fouillant dans ses affaires pour prendre ses cours, elle tomba sur son portable et repensa aux innombrable messages de Karin. Devait-elle l'ignorer ou lui faire face ? Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur . Bah, plus vite elle lui parlait, plus vite elle pourrait définitivement passer à autre chose, non ? Tenten appuya donc sur le dernier message que Karin lui avait envoyé et le lut d'une traite.

_**«Il faut qu'on parle. Peux-tu venir manger avec moi ce midi ? Je viendrai te chercher.»**_

Tenten fit courir ses doigts sur le clavier virtuel de son téléphone pour lui dire qu'elle viendrait. Alors qu'elle éteignait son portable et le rangeait dans un coin de son sac elle se rendit compte que Sasuke l'observait. Encore. Elle fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-il ? Pourquoi la fixait-il de cette manière ? Il la regardait même beaucoup plus intensément que lorsqu'ils faisaient ce stupide contrat . Il avait fallu qu'elle le quitte pour qu'il se rende enfin compte de son existence ? Tenten soutint son regard sans ciller. Tant pis si elle allait avoir ses yeux noirs dans la tête toute la journée, elle ne serait pas la première à faillir. Et à son plus grand plus grand soulagement, Sasuke fut le premier à se détourner.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieur et serra entre ses doigts son stylos bleu. Putain. Pourquoi son coeur s'était mis à battre aussi vite quand elle avait soutenu son regard ? Pour une raison dont il ignorait la cause, il y avait quelque chose qu'il l'énervait. Il y avait quelque chose qui le mettait hors de lui et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il était censé n'en avoir rien à foutre d'elle. Il ne devrait pas attarder son regard sur elle. Il ne devrait même pas penser à elle. Ni se souciait du fait que maintenant Inuzuka la suivait partout comme un petit toutou. D'ailleurs il n'avait vraiment pas supporter quand l'Inuzuka était entré dans la classe avec Tenten et surtout lorsqu'il lui avait fait un sourire triomphant. Comme un enfant qui venait subitement de récupérer un jouet qu'on lui avait volé.

Et puis pourquoi se prenait-il autant la tête avec elle ? Tenten n'avait été qu'un pion dans sa vie. Une marionnette.

Elle n'était pas censée occuper nuits et jours ses pensées , bordel.

* * *

À l'heure du déjeuner Sasuke fut surpris de voir Tenten s'en aller et de nouveau s'auto-réprimanda sur le fait de prêter autant d'attention à l'Inoue. Il prit ses affaires et commença à se rendre vers la salle 303 lorsqu'Ino Yamanaka se posta soudainement devant lui, un rictus malsain plaqué sur les lèvres.

-Je vais finir par croire que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux Yamanaka ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi mon cher Uchiha ! Clama Ino alors que Sasuke la bouscula pour aller vers le fond du couloir.

-Ouch, susura Ino, je vois que l'on est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui.

Sasuke n'avait vraiment pas envie de lui parler. Ino était vraiment la dernière personne dans ce bahut qu'il avait envie de voir. Il entra donc dans la salle 303 et tiqua lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait suivi.

-C'est à cause d'elle n'est-ce pas ?tu es tout seule maintenant, oh comme c'est triste. Elle ne te manque pas trop ?

Sasuke se contenta de lui lancer le regard le plus noir qui soit. Regard qui fut totalement inutile, car Ino, posa ses fesses rebondies sur la table sur laquelle Sasuke avait l'intention de mettre son bento.

-Merde Ino, t'as vraiment l'intention de m'emmerder aujourd'hui ? Grinça t-il agacé.

-Hey, je viens gentiment te tenir compagnie et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?

-Je me fiche complètement de ta compagnie ! Si tu pouvais aller lancer ton venin ailleurs !

Ino leva les yeux au ciel tout en croisant sa jambe droite sur celle de gauche. Relevant au passage un peu plus sa courte jupe. Ino remarqua sans un certain étonnement que ce geste ne sembla même pas troubler l'Uchiha. Ce mec n'en avait vraiment rien à foutre des filles. Enfin peut-être pas de toute, pensa la blonde.

-Tu sais, fit-elle en piochant dans le bento de Sasuke un concombre coupé en rondelle et en ignorant son regard meurtrier , j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais sans cœur et que rien ne pouvais t'atteindre...

Elle croqua le mini concombre et plongea ses yeux océans dans les onyx furieux de Sasuke.

-...mais, et cela m'étonne beaucoup, je me suis trompée sur ton compte.

Sentant que cette discussion aller encore l'énerver Sasuke ignora la blonde et essaya de manger sans prêter attention au parole de la Yamanaka.

-Tu t'es fait avoir à ton propre jeu, hein ? C'est d'un cliché, je m'attendais à des péripéties digne de ce nom moi, je dois bien admettre que je suis déçue , déclara Ino tout jouant avec ses cheveux.

-De quoi tu parles ? maugréa Sasuke.

Ino lui fit un sourire malicieux et tendit la main pour lui prendre de nouveau un crudité mais Sasuke enleva son bento avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre une petite tomate cerise.

-Espèce de radin !

-De quoi tu parles ? Répéta Sasuke sans la quitter des yeux.

-Aurais-je enfin réussi à capter ton attention ? Dit-elle fièrement.

-Pourquoi me serais-je fait avoir à mon propre jeu ?

Ino haussa les épaules tout en inspectant les ongles parfaitement manucurés de sa main droite.

-Ben c'est plus qu'évident que c'est toi qui a perdu la partie.

-N'importe quoi, je ne me suis absolument pas fait avoir !

-Mais oui, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous avant de se rendre compte qu'ils sont amoureux , dit Ino tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Quoi ! S'égosilla Sasuke en écarquillant ses prunelles.

Amoureux de qui ? De Tenten. Comme si cela pouvait être possible.

-Oh je t'en prie cesse de faire l'étonné, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne l'avais pas vu toi-même venir, tu as juste passé beaucoup trop de temps avec cette greluche.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux de Tenten ! Cesse de dire des conneries !

-Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais amoureux d'elle , j'ai dit "ils ", mais puisque tu le dis, c'est vrai que tu as un peu agis comme un amoureux transi ces jours-ci.

Elle se foutait de sa gueule. Elle se foutait littéralement de lui. Comment pouvait-elle dire de pareil absurdité ? Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne ressentait absolument rien pour elle. Rien du tout.

-N'importe quoi !

-Ah oui, alors pourquoi tu l'as défendu à ma soirée ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas laissé comme convenu, hein ? Pourquoi c'est elle qui t'as quitté ?

-Tu...

-Je sais que toi tu ne l'aurais pas fait, parce que c'était le seul moyen de tenir tes groupies éloignées. Je pensais vraiment qu'elle était amoureuse de toi, mais je me doutais bien qu'elle allait finit un jour l'autre par voir à quel point tu peux être exécrable.

-Mêle toi de tes affaires, grinça t-il.

-Oh allez admets-le au moins qu'elle te fait de l'effet ? D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? Elle ne ressemble même pas à Sakura.

Sasuke serra ses doigts entre ses baguettes et se retint de les lui enfoncer dans les cuisses.

-Sakura est mauvaise mais Tenten est une bonne personne, tu es vraiment passé du tout au tout.

-Dégage de cette salle Yamanaka !

-Oh là là, mais c'est qu'il ne faut pas te prendre par les sentiments toi, minauda Ino tout en se se levant de la table.

Elle épousseta sa jupe et le fixa cette fois-ci sans aucune moquerie.

-Laisse tomber Uchiha , tu ne l'auras jamais, tu as encore choisi la mauvaise fille. Elle est beaucoup trop bien pour toi, beaucoup trop pure et tu le sais très bien. Elle ne te choisira jamais.

-Je. Ne .Suis. Pas . Amoureux . D'elle, articula t-il d'un ton particulièrement acide.

-Très bien, faisons comme si tu ne l'étais pas, minauda Ino , mais cela ne changera pas le fait que je prendrais mon pied à te voir te morfondre tout seul dans ton coin pendant qu'elle sera terriblement heureuse sans toi .

-Va te faire foutre ! Grinça Sasuke alors que sur un dernier éclat de rire Ino sortait de la salle 303.

Bordel, même lorsqu'elle ne le faisait pas chanter elle arrivait quand même à le faire chier. C'était quoi son délire ?

Tenten ne représentait rien pour lui ! Absolument rien. Certes elle occupait un peu trop ses pensées ses jours ci, mais c'était uniquement parce qu'elle l'avait terriblement énervé. Il n'y avait pas de l'amour là-dedans.

Il était un Uchiha après tout et un Uchiha ne tombait pas amoureux. Non c'était les filles qui tombaient amoureuses de lui, lui offraient leur cœur, pas lui. Lui son cœur, il ne l'offrira jamais à personne .

* * *

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais une voiture , fit Tenten en s'approchant de Karin qui l'attendait adossé à sa 308.

-Hé ben maintenant tu le sais ma belle, dit Karin en prenant Tenten dans ses bras. Comment tu te sens ?

L'Inoue ouvrit imperceptiblement ses prunelles et hésita à poser ses mains contre le dos de Karin.

-Je vais bien.

-Ne me mens pas, je sais que Sasuke peut-être un véritable connard quand il veut ! Clama Karin en se séparant de Tenten.

-Je...

-Mais on en reparlera plus tard tu veux, t'as pause dure combien de temps ?

-Euh une heure et demie.

-Oh cool on a le temps de discuter alors, tu veux que je t'amène manger où ? Demanda la rousse tout en entrant dans sa voiture.

-A vrai dire, j'ai déjà mon bento avec moi, fit Tenten en prenant place sur le siège de devant.

-Ok, donc j'irai prendre un truc à emporter chez Ichiraku et on ira manger au parc.

Tenten se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle savait que la discussion allait tourner autour de Sasuke et elle ne se sentait vraiment pas prête. Mais Karin semblait être de son coté. Peut-être que cela lui ferait du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un après tout.

* * *

-Alors, qu'est-ce que cet idiot t'as dit pour que tu décides de tout arrêter ? Demanda Karin tout en touillant ses baguettes dans un bol de ramen encore chaud.

Elles s"étaient installées sous l'ombre d'un arbre, dans le parc de la ville de Konoha. Tenten avait son bento posé sur ses genoux et reposa la boulette de riz qu'elle avait entre ses baguettes. Parler de l'Uchiha lui coupait définitivement l'appétit.

-Il a été comme d'habitude, horriblement cruel, et je n'ai pas pu supporter de nouveau son attitude.

Karin coula vers elle un regard compatissant.

-J'ai vraiment fait preuve de patience avec lui, je n'ai jamais été aussi patiente de ma vie. Je pensais que peut-être il finirait par changer d'attitude et me considérerait un peu plus comme une humaine que comme un objet qu'il pourrait utiliser pour obtenir ce qu'il veut.

-C'est vrai qu'il est un peu maladroit avec les relations social, fit Karin.

-Maladroit ? Il n'est pas maladroit, il est arrogant, hautain et je pourrais encore lister plein d'autre défaut mais je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de le faire !

-Oui c'est vrai...

-Et je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu fais pour être ami avec lui ? Parce que je trouve que tu es vraiment sympas , tu ne lui ressembles tellement pas !

-Oh tu sais j'ai moi aussi mes moments garces je te rassure, je ne suis pas aussi parfaite et sympas que j'en ai l'air.

-Tu l'es avec moi, en tout cas.

-C'est parce que toi je t'aime bien, d'ailleurs si tu n'avais pas été hétéro, je t'assure que j'aurai même tenter une approche.

Tenten tourna vivement sa tête vers elle.

-Qu..quoi ? tu..tu..tu..es...

-Ouais je suis lesbienne, tu peux le dire tu sais, ce n'est pas un gros mot !

-Mais je croyais que...enfin je veux dire...oh.

Karin la trouva absolument adorable en la voyant rougir et perdre ses moyens. Sasuke aurait vraiment dû faire plus attention à ses actes et à ses paroles. N'importe qui pouvait la lui voler maintenant.

-Enfin bref, reprit Karin, même si Sasuke a pu te blesser Tenten il ne faut pas que tu en tiennes comptes.

-Que je n'en tienne pas compte ? Tu veux vraiment que j'oublie tout ce qu'il m'a dit ? Que j'oublie qu'il m'a traité d'idiote, de mocheté et du fait que personne ne voudra jamais de moi ? Je suis censée lui pardonner ?

Karin se mordit la lèvre inférieur. En effet l'Uchiha y était allé un peu fort avec elle. Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir recoller les morceaux maintenant ?

-En effet, c'est vrai que parfois il peut se comporter comme un parfait connard.

-Parfois ?

-Très souvent, corrigea Karin, mais tu sais Sasuke n'est pas que ça et je ne pense pas qu'il a vraiment pensé tout ce qu'il a dit.

-Et comment le saurais-tu, tu n'es pas dans sa tête à ce que je sache ?

-Parce que je le connais depuis très longtemps et que certains geste qu'il a eu envers toi m'ont vraiment étonné.

Tenten fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas où Karin voulait en venir.

-Écoutes, je ne voulais vraiment pas te le dire, parce que je pensais que je n'aurai pas à le faire, mais puisque tu sembles vraiment lui en vouloir, sache que Sasuke peut parfois penser aux autres avant lui...enfin pas vraiment aux autres mais plutôt à toi.

-Quoi ?

-Oui je sais , moi aussi ça m'a étonné dans tout les sens du terme.

-Explique toi.

Karin posa son bol sur l'herbe tendre et prit une profonde inspiration.

-Je crois que Sasuke n'a pas été tout à fait honnête avec toi lorsqu'il t'a demandé de l'accompagner à la soirée d'Ino. Il, hum, il ne t'a pas dit que pour y aller, pour qu'Ino nous , enfin vous, laisse entrer chez elle, il devait la laisser t'humilier devant tout le monde.

Tenten laissa tomber ses baguettes et avala de travers sa salive.

-Par..pardon ?

-C'était le prix pour y entrer. Ino devait t'humilier, te faire vivre un enfer . Je te jure que je n''étais pas au courant, sinon je ne l'aurai jamais laissé t'emmener. Enfin bref, il avait l'intention de le faire mais il ne l'a pas fait ! Il ne l'a pas laissé faire, et même si cela l'empêchait d'avoir des informations sur Ino, il ne l'a pas laissé t'humilier. En quelque sorte il t'a un peu sauvé.

Karin se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se rendant compte que Tenten ne la regardait plus mais fixait ses chaussures.

-Tu vois il n'est pas si mauvais que ça.

-...

-Tenten ?

-Ramène moi au lycée, je vais être en retard, dit d'une voix atone Tenten en se levant.

* * *

A la fin de la journée, alors que tout les élèves sortaient fatigués de la classe , Kiba se posta devant le bureau de Tenten.

-Pars sans moi, j'ai quelque chose à faire, dit-elle d'une voix froide avant qu'il ne lui propose quoique se soit.

-Mais je croyais qu'on rentrait ensemble.

-Kiba j'ai dit que j'ai quelque chose à faire, alors fiche moi la paix ! Clama furieusement Tenten.

Tenten se mordit la lèvre inférieur en voyant le regard incrédule de son ami. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui parler sur ce ton, il ne lui avait rien fait après tout, mais l'immense colère qu'elle contenait depuis son retour du déjeuner pesait bien trop lourdement sur ses épaules.

-Désolée, je ne voulais pas avoir l'air aussi désagréable, pars devant je te rejoindrais, dit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Kiba n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'hocher vaguement de la tête et de sortir de la salle. Tenten quand à elle, avança vers Sasuke qui rangeait méticuleusement ses affaires.

-Il faut qu'on parle, dit-elle.

L'Uchiha leva lentement les yeux vers elle. Elle le regardait avec une rage froide.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me parler ni même m'approcher.

-Il faut qu'on parle, maintenant ! Dit-elle férocement.

Sasuke soupira et sans trop savoir pourquoi dit :

-Très bien parlons.

-Pas ici, dit elle tout en l'intimant de la suivre.

Sasuke soupira et se demanda vraiment pourquoi il faisait tout ce qu'elle lui demandait. C'est vrai après tout, il pouvait très bien l'ignorer et aller voir ailleurs. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la salle 303. Et lorsqu'ils y entrèrent tout les deux, Tenten laissa son sac tomber par terre et se retourna brutalement vers lui.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Cracha t-elle.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils tout en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon en toile.

-Sois plus explicite Inoue, je ne comprends rien.

-Comment as-tu pu me faire une chose pareil ? Comment as-tu pu être aussi monstrueux ?

-Écoutes si tu m'as demandé de venir ici, juste pour m'insulter tu...

-TU AVAIS L' INTENTION DE LA LAISSER M' HUMILIER ! hurla t-elle se souciant peu du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas totalement seul dans le lycée et que quiconque passant à coté de leur salle pouvait les entendre.

La mâchoire de Sasuke se crispa.

-Tu avais l'intention de laisser Ino me faire vivre un enfer ! Poursuivie t-elle .

Sasuke qui jusqu'à là avait gardé son habituel air ennuyé, écarquilla ses yeux de stupeur. Comment avait-elle pu savoir ? Elle n'était pas censé être au courant.

-Karin, souffla Sasuke.

-Oui en effet Karin ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment elle peut te supporter !

-Inoue...

-La ferme Uchiha ! La ferme !

Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieuse. Elle semblait tellement furieuse que ses épaules tremblaient, son souffle peinait à sortir de sa gorge, ses yeux étaient exorbités.

-Tu m'as regardé dans les yeux, tu m'as emmené chez Yamanaka et tu savais parfaitement qu'elle allait me faire souffrir, tu étais prêt à la laisser me détruire pour tes propres besoins personnelles !

Sasuke soutint son regard et essaya de reprendre un air détaché.

-Je...

-Je t'ai dis de la fermer ! Espèce de monstre !

Il serra la mâchoire et la regarda méchamment. Mais d'où prenait-elle le droit de l'insulter comme ça ?

-Ecoute Inoue, je comprends que tu sois énervé ok, mais je ne l'ai pas fait au final, alors cesse de me traiter de monstre !

-Oh et je suis censée te remercier parce que tu as eu au dernier moment une once de culpabilité ? Je suis censée t'être reconnaissante parce que tu as choisi de ne pas la laisser au final m'humilier ? Je suis censée voir qu'il y a du bon en toi ?

-Mais pourquoi tu cherches la petite bête bordel, je ne l'ai pas fait au final, c'est ce qui compte non ? Dit-il lui aussi furieusement.

Merde. Elle ne pouvait pas être contente pour une fois. A cause d'elle il n'avait pas pu aller jusqu'au bout, il n'avait pas pu se venger d'Ino, pourquoi ne se contentait-elle pas de lui dire merci au lieu de lui reprocher encore et encore à quel point il était inhumain ?

Tenten, quand à elle, le dévisageait profondément dégouttée. Il n'avait même pas idée à quel point il l'a répugné.

-Arrête de prendre tout ça à la légère, parce que ça ne l'est pas ! Est-ce que tu te rends comptes de ce que tu allais me faire subir ? De ce que j'allais vivre ! Tu savais que c'était déjà une épreuve pour moi d'aller chez elle ! Tu étais prêt à la laisser me détruire psychologiquement juste pour tes besoins personnelles. Tout le monde te traite de Coeur-de-glace, mais tu ne mérites même pas ce surnom parce que tu n'as pas de cœur ! Tu n'en as pas !

Sasuke serra ses poings.

-Quel dommage en effet, crois-moi je m'en sors très bien sans. Tu vois, j'en suis même fier !

-Oh oui je crois que tu peux être fier de toi pour une chose, grinça t-elle, tu m'as fait découvrir ce qu'est la haine. Parce que je te hais Sasuke Uchiha , je te hais comme je n'ai jamais hais personne de ma vie !

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien n'en sortit car il réalisa soudainement ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle ne le détestait pas, non c'était beaucoup plus fort que ça. Elle le haissait. Tenten le haissait.

-Si tu savais à quel point je suis tellement contente d'en avoir finit avec toi. De plus avoir à faire ce stupide contrat avec toi.

Elle s'approcha de quelque pas, le regarda furieusement.

-Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit hier, et tu sais quoi, tu as peut-être raison. C'est vrai, peut-être que je suis laide, bête et naïve mais au moins moi je ne suis pas seule ! J'ai des personnes qui m'aiment pour ce que je suis ! Parce que je suis laide, bête et naïve ! Toi par contre, toute ses filles qui "t'aiment " ne savent pas ce que tu es vraiment et je suis vraiment désolée pour elles. Et je suis encore plus désolé pour toi, parce que je suis presque sure que tu ne trouveras personne pour t'aimer, pour aimer celui que tu es vraiment. Un monstre. Et si par hasard, un jour, une fille sur cette terre arrive, puisse voir qu'il y a encore quelque chose qui veuille la peine d'être sauvé en toi , ou qui par je ne sais quel miracle finisse par t'aimer pour ce que tu es, fais moi signe je serai heureuse de la sauver de toi avant que tu ne finisses par la détruire.

Sasuke essaya de garder une expression faciale la plus neutre possible.

-C'est bon t'as fini ?

-Non, reste loin de moi, tu m'entends !

-Tu n'as même pas à me le dire deux fois, grinça t-il.

Tenten lui lança un dernier regard écœuré avant de ramasser son sac et de sortir en claquant la porte de la salle 303.

Sasuke prit une profonde inspiration.

_Je te déteste. Je te déteste tellement. _

Et alors ? Ce n'était pas son problème. Il n'en avait rien à foutre. Il expira longuement. Tout allait bien, qu'elle le haïsse, il ne s'en porterait que mieux.

_Je te hais Sasuke Uchiha_

Il ferma les yeux. Il devait arrêter d'y penser. Il devait arrêter de se passer toute les paroles de Tenten en boucle dans sa tête. Merde , depuis quand l'obsédait-elle autant ? Il abattit son poing rageusement sur la table qui trembla sous le coup de l'impacte.

Pourquoi cela le blessait-il autant ?

* * *

Une fois rentrée chez elle, Tenten, se laissa glisser le long de la porte d'entrée et porta une main à son estomac qui était noué. Ses lèvres tremblèrent et ses yeux la piquèrent . Comment avait-il pu lui faire une chose pareil ?

Comment avait-elle pu côtoyer un monstre comme lui ? Quel chose horrible aurait-il pu encore lui faire si elle avait continué ce contrat avec lui ?

Elle se retint de sangloter. Elle ne devait pas pleurer pour lui. Elle ne gâcherait pas ses larmes pour lui. Elle avait peut-être déjà pleuré pour lui, mais cela n'arrivera plus.

Plus jamais.

* * *

-Sasuke qu'est-ce que tu...

-Tu lui as dit , l'interrompit sèchement Sasuke, pourquoi est-ce que tu es allée lui dire ça !

Sans attendre qu'elle l'invite à entrer, Sasuke s'immisça dans l'appartement de Karin et la pointa du doigt.

-Pourquoi tu es allée te mêler de ça ?

-J'ai essayé de tout arranger , je croyais qu'elle changerait d'avis sur toi.

-Ah oui, et ben la prochaine fois ferme ta gueule !

Karin grimaça et serra les poings.

-Hé ho, je t'interdis de me parler comme ça, ok ? Je ne suis pas tes groupies, je suis ton amie et pratiquement la seule, alors fais gaffe !

Sasuke se passa une main nerveusement dans les cheveux.

-Sasuke je suis désolée si cela n'a pas marché , je voulais vraiment que...

-Pourquoi faut-il que tu viennes toujours te mêler de ma vie ? Je n'avais pas besoin que tu ailles lui dire ça !

-Je pensais que cela t'aiderai...

-Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide bordel ! Cette petite pimbêche m'a clairement fait comprendre que j'étais un monstre !

Karin l'observa curieusement vers les cents pas dans son salon.

-Elle m'a traité de monstre alors que je lui ai sauvé la vie ! J'aurai très bien pu laisser cette garce de Yamanaka la détruire, mais je ne l'ai pas fait ! Je ne l'ai pas fait !

Il s'arrêta subitement de marcher et se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Putain je vois même pas pourquoi je me prends autant la tête pour ça ! Pour elle !

Karin écarquilla ses prunelles avant de lui faire un demie-sourire.

-C'est parce que tu tiens à elle.

Sasuke tourna vivement sa tête vers elle et la dévisagea estomaqué.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me dire ça ? S'écria t-il furieusement ,je ne tiens pas à elle !Elle n'en vaut tellement pas la peine ! Elle peut très bien me détester j'en ai rien à foutre !

Karin croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine et arqua l'un de ses sourcils.

-Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu viens vers moi comme un désespéré pour me parler d'elle ?Admets le Sasuke, tu tiens à elle !

-Je n'ai rien à admettre parce que tu ne fais que de raconter des conneries !

-Ceux ne sont pas des conneries, abrutis, c'est la vérité ! Tu la veux mais tu es bien trop fier pour l'admettre ! Et tu veux que je te dise pourquoi cela te prends autant la tête, c'est parce que tu sais que maintenant elle ne voudra jamais de toi !

Sasuke entrouvrit ses lèvres pour tenter de se justifier mais les referma lorsqu'il constata qu'il n'arrivait pas à la contredire. Karin fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit Sasuke s'asseoir sur le canapé et se prendre le visage entre les mains.

-Sasuke est-ce que ça va ?

C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme ça, abattu, autant affecté. Sasuke délaissa son visage des mains et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

-Elle me déteste, murmura t-il.

Et cela n'aurait pas dû le préoccuper ou le contrarier. Ou lui faire mal. Putain, ça faisait tellement mal.

-Elle me déteste , répéta t-il.

Karin s'approcha lentement et vint s'asseoir à coté de lui. Il ne la regardait, il fixait la petite table basse, mais la rousse savait très bien qu'il ne la regardait pas vraiment.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas pour toujours, tu sais, elle est énervée et elle a dit les premières choses qui lui sont passés par la tête.

Sasuke secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Non Karin, elle me hait .

-Sasuke...

-Elle me hait et c'est entièrement de ma faute.

* * *

**Et y'en a un qui regrette soudainement d'avoir été méga égoïste...**

**Je ne sais pas vous, mais en tout cas, pour moi, c'est mon chapitre préféré. Je l'aime, vraiment, vraiment beaucoup ! **

**J'espère vraiment que cela vous a plu**

**Merci pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements, vous me comblez de joie ! **

**RAR :**

**P'tite Otaku : Oh tu es trop choupinou, à chaque fois que je lis tes commentaires, je fais un sourire tranche papaye :D Je comprends que Kiba t'agace, même moi ça m'énerve xD. Tu veux encore embrasser Tenten ? La je pense qu'elle a plutôt besoin d'un super câlin (...Sasuke aussi, mais bon il avait pas qu'à être égoïste ) Tu m'as trop fait rire en disant que Sasuke ne pouvait pas être beau, intelligent et sentimentale à la fois. Après tout, c'est Sasuke Uchiha. Ce mec c'est Ice-man ;) Merci pour ton commentaire !**

**Burning Asteria : En effet, il se mord les doigts, et il va se les mordre jusqu'au sang, pour ce qu'il a fait, enfin ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. C'est vrai que Karin voudrait q'ils soient ensemble, elle a vu leur potentiel, mais pour l'instant elle est bien la seule. Je les ai mis en froid dés ce chapitre, parce que Tenten ne pouvait plus supporter son comportement. Franchement, elle avraiment fait preuve de patience, moi-même je n'aurai pas tenu longtemps, tout comme tu me l'avais dit lors de tes précédents commentaires, je serai sorti en plein embouteillage durant les trajets en voiture. Oh je suis trop contente que tu aimes Karin :D, moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup ! Elle a tenter de jouer le role de Cupidon, mais bon , ça n'a pas trop marché :p Merci pour tout tes commentaires et de continuer à me suivre, ze zuis cro happy !**

**Froshe : Tu sais que tu commentes en anonyme ou pas, moi cela ne me derange pas :) ! Merci pour ton commentaire et ton encouragement.**

**Kowata : Té mi té sa pa abandonne l'histoire la quand même :p , mais mi reconnais que ma met un ta de temps pour publier. My fault, sorry. Qui sait peut-être que y'aura une petite confrontation entre les deux ti coqs ! hé hé hé ! **

**Lé bon, nar trouv ! **


	12. Chapter 12

**-Coulée de lave perlée de glace-**

* * *

**-Chapitre 12 -**

* * *

**-Playlist -**

**Aquillo -_Calling Me_**

**Ruby Rose –_ Break free_**

**Tansviolet – G_irls your age_**

**Amber Run_ \- I found_**

* * *

-Non attendez ! s'écria Tenten en courant vers le bus. Attendez moi !

Rien à faire. Le bus continua tranquillement sa route laissant Tenten à bout de souffle , seule, sur le trottoir.

Décidément, en se samedi matin rien n'allait pour la jeune Inoue. Elle s'était réveillée en sursaut cette nuit à cause de cauchemars horribles,toujours les mêmes d'ailleurs. En plus elle avait des cernes béantes sous les yeux – qu'elle avait maladroitement essayé de cacher avec du fond à teint appartenant à sa mère – et pour couronner le tout elle devait subir cette après-midi une virée shopping avec Shion et Hinata.

Tenten détestait le shopping plus que tout au monde. Ce n'était pas son truc, elle ne voyait aucunement l'utilité de traîner dans les magasins à la recherche de vêtement ,de chaussure ou même de bijoux. Elle avait toujours préférée faire ses courses vestimentaires sur internet et si elle devait se rendre dans une boutique c'était vraiment parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Cependant hier soir Shion l'avait appelé pour lui demander de l'accompagner au centre commerciale avant qu'elles se fassent la soirée du "siècle". La Yamazaki semblait de si bonne humeur et si polie au téléphone que l'Inoue n'eut pas le cœur de lui dire que le shopping était de loin l'une de ses activités favorites.

Dépitée, Tenten alla s'asseoir sur un banc prêt de l'arrêt de bus. Il était déjà quatorze et quart et elle était censée se trouver au centre commerciale il y a au moins un quart d'heure de cela. Elle aurait pu courir jusqu'à la ville, mais l'idée d'être toute transpirante et toute rouge face à une Shion impeccable et parfaite ne l'enchanté guère.

Mais pourquoi cette fille devait-elle être aussi parfaite ? Pourquoi possédait-elle tout ce que Tenten n'avait pas ? Une beauté à coupé le souffle, un compte bancaire qui lui assurait un avenir serein pour le reste de ses jours et un fiancé de rêve.

La vie était vraiment très, très injuste pensa Tenten tout en sortant son portable de son sac pour prévenir Hinata et Shion qu'elle ne serait pas là au moins avant quinze moins le quart.

* * *

-Le rouge ou le bleu ? Demanda Karin tout en présentant deux casques audio de différente couleurs à Sasuke.

L'Uchiha qui avait le regard vrillé sur son portable ne leva même pas les yeux vers la jolie rousse. Il semblait comme à son habitude profondément blasé.

-Hey ! Si je t'ai amené avec moi c'est parce que j'ai besoin de ton _illustre_ avis, fit Karin en rangeant finalement les casques sur les rayons.

-Pour la couleur ? Grinça Sasuke sarcastique, prends celui que tu veux de toute façon ça revient au même !

Karin leva les yeux au ciel face au ton particulièrement grincheux de Sasuke.

-Tout est très important idiot, même des choses qui peuvent te paraître insignifiante, marmonna t-elle tout en touchant du bout des doigts un Ipod dernière génération. Je croyais que tu avais retenu la leçon...

Sasuke releva ses yeux nuits vers son amie et resserra ses doigts sur son portable. Il était venu avec elle dans ce centre commercial uniquement parce qu'elle l'avait supplié. L'entendre lui reprocher indirectement qu'il n'était qu'un égoïste qui s'intéressait à peu de chose et à peu de personne lui plaisait moyennement. Même si c'était la stricte vérité.

-Bon, clama soudainement Karin qui s'était retournée vers lui, on va manger un truc ! J'ai super faim !

-Il est à peine 14h15 et je croyais que tu voulais à tout prix t'acheter un nouveau PC, lui fit remarquer Sasuke.

-Moui mais finalement je ne suis pas vraiment fan de ce qu'ils proposent et puis j'ai envie d'aller manger un truc, y'a ce bar à nutella au troisième étage, on y va ?

Sasuke ne put vraiment émettre son avis que Karin l'avait entraîné avec lui hors du magasin en le tirant le bras. Elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait de lui de toute façon.

Le bar à nutella enchantait plus que tout Karin qui avait toujours eu un énorme faible pour tout ce qui était attrait au chocolat. Elle trépignait littéralement d'impatience alors que Sasuke ne désirait qu'une chose : rentrer chez lui.

Une fois servie, Karin fit un immense sourire et commença à manger sa crêpe nappé de chocolat du bout de sa cuillère.

-Tu sais que tu peux en faire chez toi ? Lui dit Sasuke qui avait ressorti son portable de sa poche.

-Tu sais que tes remarques tu peux te les garder pour toi, lui dit Karin en le foudroyant du regard.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et la laissa apprécier sa crêpe sans lui faire d'autre commentaire désagréable lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle le fixait intensément depuis plusieurs secondes.

-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'en sais rien , à toi de me le dire, il n'y a pas quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?

-Non.

-Tu en es sur ? Insista t-elle tout en pointa vers lui sa cuillère.

Sasuke serra les dents. La garce. Évidement qu'elle n'avait pas voulu l'entraîner jusqu'ici pour faire du shopping. Elle était bien plus sournoise que ça.

-De quoi voudrais-tu que je te parles ? Demanda t-il innocemment.

-Oh je ne sais pas, reprit sur le même ton la rousse, peut-être d'une certaine fille...

-Fait pas chier Karin.

-Quoi, ça te perturbe tant que ça que je veuille parler de Tenten.

Les doigts de Sasuke se resserrèrent sur son portable. Son regard s'était figé . Tout dans sa posture expliquait qu'il n'avait réellement pas envie de parler d'elle. Mais Karin n'en avait cure. Elle se fichait qu'il se sente mal à l'aise en abordant le sujet de l'Inoue. Elle voulait l'aider et n'allait pas le prendre avec des pincettes. Ce n'était pas son genre de toute façon. Et puis comme c'était aussi un peu de sa faute si Tenten le haïssait plus que tout, Karin devait au moins essayer de l'aider.

-Vous vous êtes reparlez depuis votre méga dispute ?

-...

-Quoi t'as rien tenté ?

-...

Karin soupira tout amenant sa cuillère à ses lèvres.

-Je croyais que tu voulais la récupérer ?

Sasuke grimaça et laissa un échapper un rire sans joie.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça .

-Tu as dit que tout était de ta faute si elle te détestait maintenant donc...

-Oui c'est vrai j'ai dit ça et je l'admet mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veuille tout recommencer avec elle !

Karin plissa les yeux .

-Tu vas aller t'excuser au moins, n'est-ce pas ?

-T'es sérieuse ?

-Évidement, fais le premier pas, je suis sure qu'elle n'attend que ça !

-Karin, elle m'a clairement dit qu'elle me hait ! Elle veut que je reste loin d'elle que je lui foute la paix et c'est ce que je fais !

Karin fit la moue. Cette histoire était vraiment compliquée. S'ils restaient chacun de leur côté, aucune réconciliation entre eux ne sera jamais possible.

-Mais je ne comprends plus rien, fit Karin, je croyais que tu avais enfin compris que...

-Que quoi ? La coupa Sasuke.

Karin plongea son regard dans le sien et s'humidifia lentement les lèvres.

-Je croyais que tu avais compris qu'elle compte beaucoup pour toi. C'est le cas non ?

-Qu..quoi ? Non ! Balbutia Sasuke qui était de plus en plus mal à l'aise de cet interrogatoire sentimentale autour de l'Inoue.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens aussi mal ? Demanda t-elle sans détourner le regard.

-Je...

Il avait vraiment horreur quand Karin pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. C'était terriblement perturbant pour quelqu'un qui préférait cacher toute ses émotions. Un Uchiha doit toujours être maître de lui-même. Toujours.

-Karin écoute, j'ai compris que j'avais mal agis avec elle ok, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle compte pour moi, je ne ressens rien pour elle. Elle vit sa vie, je vis la mienne, chacun à ce qu'il veut et c'est tant mieux.

Karin s'enfonça dans son siège tout en l'observant détourner nerveusement le regard.

-Alors tu n'es pas tombé amoureux d'elle ? Lâcha t-elle le plus naturellement du monde alors que le visage de Sasuke se décomposait.

-NON ! Explosa t-il au quart de tour.

-Mais tu te sens coupable, hein ?

-C'est pas ton problème, grinça t-il agacé.

Sasuke commença à taper nerveusement du pied. Bordel. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Cela faisait une semaine que Tenten lui avait clairement dit qu'elle le haïssait. Une semaine qu'il essayait de ne pas penser à elle. Au fait que maintenant il ne lui inspirait que de la haine. Une semaine qu'il avait du s'habituer de nouveau au silence. À ce qu'elle ne soit plus là.

-Ce que tu peux être complexe Monsieur Sasuke Uchiha, il faudrait presque un manuel pour pouvoir te décrypter, se moqua gentiment Karin.

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir.

-C'est bon t'as fini on peut s'en aller ? Dit-il sèchement.

-Je suis là si tu veux en parler tu sais, je ne vais pas te juger.

-Karin pitié finit de manger, qu'on s'en aille !

La rousse soupira face au mur qu'avait dressé entre eux Sasuke. Elle trouvait cela vraiment dommage qu'il se renferme aussi vite dés qu'il s'agissait de sentiment.

-Ok, ok, je vais terminer , dit-elle en haussant les épaules tout en plantant sa cuillère dans le reste de crêpe qu'il lui restait.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, ils sortirent du bar à nutella et entreprirent de marcher jusqu'à la sortie. Cependant Karin avançait lentement , trop occupée à regarder les vitrines et Sasuke perdait de plus en plus de patience. Les mains dans les poches, il décida d'avancer plus vite, laissant Karin en arrière. Il contourna un commercial vendant des nounours Pokemon et s'arrêta subitement de marcher lorsqu'il la vit assise sur un banc, les jambes repliés l'une sur l'autre, accompagnée de la Hyuga super coincée . Il reconnu sans peine cette chevelure blonde impeccable, ses yeux violets à la fois doux et perçant et cette allure qu'il retrouvait sans cesse dans la Yamanaka.

Qu'est-ce que Shion Yamazaki foutait là ? Cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avais pas vu . Il pensait qu'elle avait déménagé à l'autre bout du monde . Depuis quand les Hyuga fréquentaient-ils les Yamazaki ?

Sasuke resta statufié quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Karin la voir. Karin ne devait pas la voir. Il fit donc demie-tour et trouva la rousse observant des Jimmy Choo devant une vitrine brillante et scintillante.

-Oh t'es revenu, je savais que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi, dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

-Et si on remontait t'acheter le PC que tu voulais tellement , proposa Sasuke.

-Bah laisse tomber, j'en ai plus envie.

-Pas grave moi j'ai envie d'un nouveau PC, s'emporta Sasuke en la prenant par le coude.

-Hé mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il ne l'écouta pas rechigner et l'entraîna de toute ses forces dans la direction inverse de Shion.

-Sasuke c'est bon je vais te suivre ! Fit Karin en se dégageant de sa poigne. Pas besoin de m'arracher le bras.

* * *

-Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée ! S'exclama Tenten tout en s'inclinant devant Shion et Hinata.

Hinata comme à son habitude fit un adorable sourire à Tenten en lui disant que cela n'était absolument pas grave et Shion approuva elle aussi.

-L'important c'est que tu sois là, proclama Shion en rejetant une mèche de cheveux blond en arrière, on va enfin pouvoir commencer notre petite virée !

Tenten se retint de grimacer. Shion et Hinata semblaient vraiment très ravie et partaient déjà vers les vitrines , contemplant les yeux émerveillés les toutes nouvelles robes exposées.

-Tu viens Tenten ? Lui demanda Hinata alors que Shion s'engouffrait déjà dans une boutique.

Tenten rehaussa les lanières de son sac à dos et fit un sourire forcée à la jeune Hyuga.

-Ouais, hum, j'arrive ! Dit-elle en s'élançant d'un pas lent vers son amie.

Shion et Hinata avaient totalement l'air à leur aise . Elles virevoltaient entre les rayons de vêtement , prenant quelque uns , les calant dans le creux de leur coude, se lançaient des regards enthousiaste ou désapprobateur lorsqu'une robe ou une jupe ne leur convenaient pas. Quand à Tenten pour faire bonne figure, faisait mine de regarder. Rien ne l'intéressait. Tout était rose. Urk, autant qu'elle se pende avec l'écharpe imprimé de petite cœurs rouge qui se trouvait juste à coté d'une chemise à motif fleurit tout aussi rose et pailleté qu'une boule de noël. Sérieusement c'était quoi cette couleur de merde ?

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? Lui demanda Shion en s'approchant d'elle les bras chargés.

-Oh, euh, non pas vraiment, lui dit Tenten.

Tenten déglutie lorsqu'elle vit la Yamazaki la détailler de haut en bas. Et merde. Elle aurait peut être dû faire un peu plus attention à son apparence aujourd'hui. Un simple tee-shirt noir , un simple jean et de simple converse. Voilà ce qu'elle était. Tenten était juste simple. Cela lui suffisait amplement, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être très mal à l'aise lorsqu'une fille aussi belle et parfaite que Shion la regardait.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ton style ici, hein ?

Tenten osa enfin croiser le regard violet de la blonde sans aucune honte, presque soulagée.

-Hinata et moi on essaye quelque trucs et après je t'emmène à quelque part où je sais exactement ce qui pourrait te plaire, lui proposa Shion avec un sourire.

-Ok, fit simplement Tenten qui espérait du fond de son cœur qu'on n'allait pas encore l'obliger à porter quelques choses qui la rendrait mal à l'aise.

* * *

-Alors t'as choisi ?

Sasuke feignait d'observer minutieusement quelques ordinateur portable alors que Karin, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine soupirait impatiemment.

-A vrai dire, commença t-il, je ne sais vraiment pas lequel choisir...

-Oh non pitié ! Sasuke ça fait une demie-heure qu'on est là ! En plus à la base c'est moi qui en voulait un...

Sasuke haussa les épaules et sans la regarder fit un geste de la main pour désigner la multitude d'ordinateur portable exposés sur une étagère d'un blanc immaculé.

-Ben vas-y fait ton choix..

Karin soupira une fois de plus avant de se passer une main nerveusement dans sa chevelure de feu.

-Bon écoutes, faut que je te dise un truc...

-Hn.

-Hey regarde moi, fit-elle en le prenant par les épaules.

-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle le relâcha et se mordit les lèvres avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Pour te dire la vérité, je me fiche complètement d'un nouvel ordi, c'était juste une excuse pour t'entraîner ici et te soudoyer sur le fait que Tenten te manque mais tu es tellement borné que...

-Quoi ? Alors primo elle ne me manque pas et segundo pourquoi tu ne t'es pas contenté de me faire la morale chez toi ?!

-Parce que l'on est toujours chez moi, j'avais envie de changer un peu de décors...

Génial. Non seulement elle l'avait entraîné dans un endroit qu'il haïssait par dessus mais en plus maintenant il devait faire en sorte qu'elle ne tombe pas nez à nez avec Shion. Pourquoi était-il ami avec Karin encore ?

Ah oui. Parce qu'elle était décidément la seule sur terre à pouvoir le supporter et la seule fille à ne pas être fan de lui. Enfin il y a bien aussi Tenten mais Tenten...c'est une toute autre histoire.

-Donc est-ce que tu peux choisir ton ordi qu'on en finisse ?! S'exclama soudainement Karin.

-Euh ouais, fit Sasuke en lorgnant les produits de haute qualité, finalement je pourrais toujours m'en acheter un autre jour..

-Donc on peut se casser ? Demanda Karin en montra du pouce la sortie.

Sasuke opina de la tête. Oui ils pouvaient sortir. Espérons seulement qu'ils ne la rencontrent pas sur les deux étages qu'ils devaient descendre maintenant .

* * *

-Essaye ça, je suis sure et certaine que cela va t'aller comme un gant !

Shion lui tendit délicatement une combinaison pantalon en noir dont le haut était un bustier où était brodée de délicate perle dorée. Tenten arqua l'un de ses sourcils brun et fit la moue.

-Je n'ai jamais mis ce genre de...truc, je ne pense pas que cela va m'aller.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir tu ne l'as même pas essayé ?

-Pas besoin d'essayer je le sais déjà.

Shion leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Hinata.

-Pitié aide moi à la convaincre ! Elle est trop bornée !

Hinata se mit à rire alors que Tenten fit mine d'être vexée. Pourquoi ne lui fichait-on pas la paix ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que l'on décide ce qu'elle devait porter ? Pourquoi ne la laissait-on pas être elle-même ?

-Essaye la quand même Tenten, si une fois sur toi, elle ne te plait toujours pas, je te promets qu'on te laissera tranquille, l'intima en douceur Hinata.

-Rappelez moi pourquoi est-ce que je dois essayer ça, déjà ? Leur demanda finalement Tenten en prenant à contre cœur le vêtement dans ses mains.

Shion se mit soudainement à taper des mains et à sautiller sur place.

-Parce que ce soir, je vous invite dans un suuuuper restaurant que Neji et moi avons testé la semaine dernière !

Shion ne put voir le visage assombri de Tenten, car celle-ci s'était glissée dans la cabine d'essayage et fermait le lourd rideau en velours. Pourquoi fallait-il que la Yamazaki lui rappelle sans cesse que Neji ne lui appartiendra jamais ?

Tenten soupira et commença à enlever ses vêtements tout en écoutant Shion parler du programme de la soirée.

-Ensuite on pourrait aller dans l'une de ses boites super hype et...

-Mais on n'a pas l'âge pour y entrer , L'interrompit un peu paniquée Hinata.

-Oh ma chérie, avec du maquillage et des talons vous ferez plus vielle, tout le monde n'y verra que du feu et puis crois moi la moitié des personnes qui vont dans ses boites ont votre âge et même parfois moins...

-Mais et si on se faisait recaler ? Insista la Hyuga.

-Ben on ira ailleurs, déclara le plus naturellement du monde la blonde .

Décidément, elle partageait beaucoup de point commun avec Ino, pensa Tenten. Quand elles veulent quelques choses elles finissent toujours par l'avoir. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de traîner avec la cousine d'Ino ? Et si Shion s'avérait être en réalité aussi garce et malsaine que la Reine-de-Pique ?

-C'est bon t'as finit ! L'interrompit la Yamazaki .

-Non pas encore ! S'écria Tenten et en finissant de se déshabiller.

Cette scène lui rappela vaguement quelque chose. Ah oui. Elle se souvint de la fois où Karin avait tant insisté pour qu'elle essaye l'une de ses robes. Certes elle s'était surprise à s'être trouvée belle une fois qu'elle l'avait essayé, mais durant toute la soirée elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être un peu mal à l'aise. Dans cette robe, elle n'était pas elle. C'était la Tenten que tout le monde voulait voir. Une fille parmis tant d'autre.

Tenten enfila la combinaison et ouvrit le rideau.

-Et voilà, dit-elle .

Les prunelles de Shion et d'Hinata s'ouvrir imperceptiblement.

-Oh mon dieu Tenten tu es...

* * *

-...magnifique ! Est-ce que tu as vu ça ? S'émerveilla Karin .

Sasuke soupira profondément ennuyé. Karin était totalement scotchée devant une robe dont le prix contenait trois chiffres. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'elle s'arrête ?Ils étaient à peine quelques magasins de la sortie.

-Il me la faut absolument !

-Hein ! S'égosilla t-il.

Karin se tourna vers lui en refixant ses lunettes .

-T'es pas obligée de me suivre, je sais que ça t'ennuie, tu peux rentrer chez toi !

Et la laisser toute seule ici ? La laisser affronter Shion sans lui ? Il était peut-être parfois un connard certes, mais il tenait beaucoup trop à Karin pour l'abandonner comme ça.

-Mais on devait pas passer du temps ensemble ? Fit-il nerveusement.

-Oui c'est vrai, jusqu'à ce que je la vois, maintenant si tu veux bien, je vais plutôt aller passer du temps avec cette merveille !

-Très bien, je t'attend alors.

-T'es sérieux ?

Il haussa les épaules et essaya d'avoir le plus détaché possible.

-Ben ouais.

-Ok t'es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui, dit-elle un peu étonnée, mais bon si tu insistes, je ne serai pas longue, promis jurée !

Elle entra dans le magasin d'un pas surexcité et Sasuke la suivit des yeux. Il scruta la pièce spacieuse. Shion ne semblait pas être là, tant mieux. Cependant le regard insistant des vendeuses qui le dévoraient de leur yeux globuleux le dégoutta profondément. Il avait vraiment horreur de ça. D'être scruté comme un vulgaire morceau de viande. Au lycée les choses s'étaient de nouveau empirés , il avait à peine fini cette histoire avec Tenten qu'une multitude de groupies avaient recommencé à l'harceler. Il décida de l'attendre dehors et s'adossa prêt d'un gabier.

Alors qu'il sortait son portable de sa poche et qu'il relevait la tête vers la boutique d'en face, ses yeux croisèrent le regard de...

* * *

-Tenten, tu viens ! On va aller prendre un café , lui demanda Shion alors que Tenten s'était littéralement statufiée sur place.

Shion et Hinata avait réussi à lui faire acheter cette combinaison et Tenten avait plus accepté pour qu'elles lui fichent la paix que parce que ce vêtement lui plaisait vraiment, même si elle devait bien admettre que cela lui allait plutôt bien. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait faire autant d'effort . Pour qui devait-elle se faire belle ?

Mais bon, elle s'était un peu attendue à ça aujourd'hui, à ce qu'on cherche encore à vouloir la changer. Mais est-ce qu'elle s'attendait à voir celui qu'elle avait appris à haïr en début de semaine ? Non absolument pas. Et pourtant, il était là. À l'autre bout, calmement adossé à un mur, à la fixer de ses yeux aussi sombre que les ténèbres. Il paraissait toujours aussi froid. Toujours aussi insensible. Dieu qu'elle détestait ce type. Elle le détestait tellement. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la hanse du sac qui contenait sa combinaison. Elle avait dû le supporter toute la semaine parce que malheureusement ils étaient dans la même classe et cela avait été horrible. Elle ne voulait plus le voir, elle en avait tellement assez.

Pour une fois qu'elle sortait le week-end, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle tomber encore sur lui ?Peut-être devait-elle envisager de partir de Konoha ?

-Tenten, ça va, t'es toute blanche ? Demanda Shion en posant doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Tenten qui tressaillit et coupa le lien visuel avec l'Uchiha.

-Hum, oui, désolée, j'étais ailleurs, s'excusa Tenten.

Shion ne fut pas totalement convaincu et se mit à regarder dans la direction où Tenten avait portée ses yeux.

-Oh je vois , fit-elle, c'est ton ex.

Tenten papillonna des paupières choquée.

-Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?

Shion se contenta de montrer du bout de menton Hinata qui les attendait un peu plus loin. Évidement. La Hyuga parlait un peu trop d'elle à la Yamazaki pensa Tenten, elle devrait peu être lui en touchait deux mots un de ces jours.

-Allez arrête de te faire du mal, viens.

Shion glissa sa main dans celle de Tenten et l'entraîna vers un escalator.

* * *

Depuis quand Tenten traînait avec Shion ? C'était quoi ce foutoir ? Merde, merde , merde. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. Impossible. Même lorsqu'il avait pu lire, encore une fois, toute la haine qu'elle lui portait.

Elle le détestait. Cette constation lui fit mal. Juste un peu. Oui un tout petit peu, parce qu'un Uchiha ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être déstabiliser par une fille aussi ordinaire que l'était Tenten Inoue. Un Uchiha n'était déstabilisé par personne.

Oui cela ne devrait pas autant le perturber que Tenten soit entre les filets de la Yamazaki. Non parce que ce n'était plus son problème . Elle lui avait dit de rester loin d'elle et c'est ce qu'il allait faire. La seule personne qu'il protégerait de cette petite garce serait Karin. C'est tout.

Il rangea son portable dans sa poche. Ses mains tremblaient. Juste un peu. Il se détacha nerveusement du mur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'as l'air nerveux ? Demanda Karin avec un sac en plastique à la main.

-Je ne suis pas nerveux, je t'attendais c'est tout.

-Alors pourquoi t'as l'air d'avoir croisé un fantôme ?

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire, ça la détruirait. Il n'avait pas envie de la voir chuter. Il n'était pas très doué pour réconforter , ni très doué pour trouver les mots justes. C'était elle qui arrivait à lui redonner espoir, à lui faire oublier que la perte de sa mère lui faisait aussi mal. C'était Karin l'amie adorable toujours là quand il faut . Lui il était juste lui.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils alors que Karin porta une main à sa bouche.

-ça y'est j'ai compris, tu l'as vu c'est ça ?

-Hein ? De qui tu parles ?

-De Tenten ! Tu l'as vu et ça t'as complètement chamboulé, c'est ça !

-N'importe quoi, arrête de te faire des films !

Karin commença à l'asticoter et il la laissa faire. Valait mieux qu'elle lui parle de Tenten qu'elle se doute une seule seconde que Shion Yamazaki se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle.

-On peut s'en aller, marmonna t-il alors que Karin émettait une énième hypothèse sur le fait qu'il commença à prendre conscience de ses sentiments pour Tenten.

-Ok Monsieur grognon, on y va !

* * *

Elle devrait vraiment arrêter de penser à lui. À Sasuke. Parce que cela l'épuisait. Ça la fatiguait de perdre autant de temps à le haïr. Elle devrait arrêter de se passer en boucle son comportement exécrable dans sa tête. Elle devrait arrêter de chercher le pourquoi du comment. Pourquoi s'était-il comporté de manière aussi inhumaine envers elle ? Qu'avait-elle bien pu lui faire pour qu'il ne voit qu'en elle un objet à utiliser comme bon lui semblait ?

Elle devrait profiter du moment. Mais profiter de quoi exactement ? Elle se trouvait coincée entre Shion et Hinata qui discutaient de sujet qui ne l'intéressaient guère. Des trucs de fille. Tenten voyait très bien que la Hyuga appréciait réellement la Yamazaki. Après tout même si Hinata acceptait le fait que Tenten soit différente d'elle, cela devait lui manquer de discuter de chose plus féminine avec une fille qui comprenait tout. Décidément cette Shion était parfaite. Exécrablement parfaite.

Elles avaient passée le reste de l'après midi à errer dans ce centre commercial sans acheter rien d'autre, puis Shion avait insisté pour aller chercher les affaires de Tenten .

Lorsque Shion était entrée chez elle, Tenten avait eu la même pensée que lorsque Sasuke était venu pour la première fois. Une personne qui n'appartenait pas au même monde qu'elle entrait dans le sien, dans son intimité. C'était un peu désagréable au début, mais Shion se montrait tellement polie en félicitant sur la décoration que le mauvais sentiment de Tenten s'était envolée rapidement.

Et maintenant, elles étaient toute les trois confinée dans un ascenseur qui menait à l'appartement de la blonde. Shion habitait au dernier étage de l'appartement le plus prisée de Konoha. Elle ne vivait pas encore avec Neji au grand soulagement de Tenten qui n'était pas trop d'humeur à le rencontrer aujourd'hui. Elle avait eu assez d'émotion comme ça dans la journée.

Une fois arrivée chez la Yamazaki, Tenten découvrit une fois de plus l'écart financier qui la séparait de la cousine de la Yamanaka. Cela lui faisait le même effet lorsqu'elle se rendait chez était tellement luxueux, tellement grand, tellement précieux. Sérieusement son appart paraissait même plus grand que sa maison. Shion avait certainement dû prendre pitié d'elle en découvrant sa maisonnée.

Hinata et Shion se ressemblaient, allaient bientôt faire partit de la même famille et Tenten resterait à l'écart. Elle le serait pour toujours.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ? _

-Fais comme chez toi, ma belle ! Lui dit Shion . J'ai deux chambre d'ami, choisissez celle que vous voulez !

Tenten suivit Shion et décida de prendre la deuxième chambre qui lui semblait un peu plus neutre que la première. Elle serait plus à l'aise dans un lit sans rideau à baldaquin . Pas besoin d'autant de luxe pour dormir.

Une fois ses affaires installée, Tenten rejoignit Shion au salon et regretta la présence d'Hinata qui prenait une douche.

-Tu vas mieux ? Lui demanda Shion alors que Tenten regardait un cadre photo où souriait Shion et ceux qui semblaient être ses parents. Puisque la femme plus âgé était aussi blonde que Shion et possédait les mêmes yeux de cette couleur si singulière qu'est le violet.

Tenten tourna son regard vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, évidement.

En voyant la mine perplexe qu'affichait l'Inoue, la blonde précisa :

-Tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air bien quand tu as vu ton ex, ne le laisse pas te gâcher cette super soirée !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne risque pas d'arriver, je l'ai déjà oublié !

Tenten lui fit un sourire qu'elle espéra sincère et Shion haussa les épaules.

-Si tu le dis.

La blonde s'afféra dans la cuisine pour préparer du thé et Tenten reporta son attention sur les cadres photos épinglés au mur. Il y en avait plusieurs de Shion avec son pére, sa mère et une femme qui ressemblait beaucoup à Ino, mais en plus âgée. Tenten s'approcha un peu plus. Une autre photo montrait la mère de Shion et celle qui ressemblait à Ino. Elles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. À part la couleur des yeux.

-C'est ma tante, la mère d'Ino, elles étaient jumelles, lui dit Shion en s'approchant.

-Oh.

-A part la couleur des yeux on dirait des vrai jumelles n'est-ce pas ?

-Hum oui, c'est vrai, admit Tenten.

Cela lui faisait bizarre de côtoyer quelqu'un d'aussi proche de la Yamanaka. Pour Tenten, Ino ne pouvait pas avoir de famille. C'était une horrible garce sans cœur, elle avait du mal à l'imaginer à avoir une mère et faire des choses naturelles avec elle. Ou faire des choses normal tout court.

-Elles sont toutes les deux mortes d'un cancer il y a longtemps, comme quoi, elles ont vraiment fait pareil jusqu'au bout, lâcha soudainement Shion.

-Je..je suis vraiment désolée.

Shion haussa les épaules.

-C'était à prévoir de toute façon, notre famille est un peu maudite, on choppe tous la même merde...mais qu'est-ce que je racontes moi, je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec des histoires tristes de famille ! Tu veux du thé ?

-Oui merci.

Elles s'assirent sur le canapé et Shion la servit . Tenten serra la tasse chaude entre ses doigts et chercha à détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

-Tu as vraiment un appartenant magnifique.

-Merci, il appartenait à ma mère, c'est vraiment dommage que je doive le laisser après le mariage...

Le cœur de Tenten se brisa mais elle tenta quand même de faire bonne figure et de s'intéressait à la futur vie qu'allait partager Shion avec Son Neji.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, Neji le trouve trop petit à son gout, il dit qu'on en aura pas besoin...

-Ah.

Tenten aurait bien du se douter que le Hyuga possédait aussi des gout de luxe. Mais comment avait-elle pu se dire il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela que peut-être un jour il poserait ses yeux sur elle et la désirerait ? Non il n'y avait bien qu'une fille comme Shion pour attirer son attention.

-Et, hum, le mariage est prévu pour quand ?

-En été, l'année prochaine, fit Shion sans montrer un grand enthousiasme. J'aurai préféré me marier en mai ,comme mes parents, mais bon...Neji pense que juillet c'est beaucoup mieux.

Tenten observa Shion tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse de thé. Quelque chose avait changé dans son comportement depuis qu'elles avaient entamé la discussion au sujet du mariage. Shion paraissait moins joyeuse que tout à l'heure.

-Comment vous êtes vous rencontrez ? Demanda Tenten sans réfléchir.

-Oh, rien de très romantique, clama Shion. Nos parents ont tout arrangés.

-Ah, fit Tenten qui ne savait pas très bien comment réagir.

Elle savait très bien que c'était un mariage arrangée. Elle savait comment fonctionner cette partie du monde là. Le monde de l'élite. Hinata lui en avait parlé. La Hyuga allait elle aussi probablement subir le même sort, son père lui avait même dit qu'elle rencontrerait son fiancé l'année prochaine. C'était là que Tenten trouvait qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance, de pouvoir choisir quelqu'un qu'elle aimerait pour ce qu'il est réellement et non pas à cause de son argent où de sa position dans la société. En jetant un regard en coin à Shion - qui avait baisser les yeux et semblait perdue dans ses pensées - Tenten ne put s'empêcher de se demander si cette fille qui lui paraissait aussi parfaite était véritablement heureuse ?

-Et, hum, du coup, même si c'est un mariage arrangé vous vous entendez plutôt bien ?

Shion sursauta et sans regarder Tenten replaça une mèche de cheveux blond derrière son oreille.

-Oui, oui, Neji est un véritable gentleman, toujours gentil, toujours poli, toujours incroyablement maître de lui-même, qu'est-ce que je pourrais demander de mieux ?

Elle apporta son pouce parfaitement manucuré à sa bouche comme si elle allait en rongé l'ongle et marmonna :

-Il est...parfait.

Puis elle lui fit un grand sourire mais Tenten pu lire autre chose dans ses yeux violets. Quelque chose de totalement différent de son sourire resplendissant.

-Tant mieux alors, dit Tenten en détachant son regard de la blonde et en amenant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

Hinata ne tarda pas à apparaître toute belle et toute fraîche . Elles discutèrent toute les trois pendant un bon quart d'heure avant que Tenten décide finalement d'aller , elle aussi, se préparer. Elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule pour digérer tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Les mères de Shion et d'Ino étaient toutes les deux jumelles et décédés d'un cancer. Tenten savait très bien que la mère d'Ino était morte quand elle était en sixième. Elles n'étaient pas dans le même collège, mais les rumeurs s'étaient vite propagés jusqu'à ses oreilles à sa rentrée de seconde. Tenten n'avait même pas prit pitié d'elle tellement la Yamanaka était détestable et puis elle ne paraissait pas malheureuse. Elle avait vite oublié ce détail. Mais quand Shion avait dit que leur famille était maudite, qu'insinuait-elle ?

Rah de toute façon ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Tenten entra dans la douche italienne et apprécia ce luxe qu'elle ne possédait pas. Comment c'était possible d'avoir autant d'espace dans une douche ?

* * *

-Tu es sur et certaine qu'ils ne le verront pas ? Demanda encore une fois Hinata alors qu'elles faisaient la queue pour entrer à _La Plaque_, l'une des boites les plus appréciait de la ville.

Shion leva les yeux au ciel pour la énième fois de la soirée.

-Chérie avec cette robe , ces talons et ce maquillage je t'assure que tu ne fais pas ton âge et puis ils laissent toujours rentrer les jolies filles ! Prends exemple sur Tenten, elle ne panique pas elle.

Tenten ne disait pas un mot certes, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Elle n'était pas non plus très rassurée. Mais Shion leur avait payé un restaurant fantastique où Tenten avait failli avoir un orgasme culinaire qu'elle n'allait quand même pas la contredire. Hinata et Shion avaient mis de belle robe et des talons tellement haut que Tenten se demandait vraiment comment elles faisaient pour pouvoir faire un pas. L'Inoue quand a elle avait revêtu la combinaison qu'elle avait acheté l'après-midi ainsi qu'une petite veste parce qu'elle avait froid et qu'elle se fichait complètement que cela n'allait pas ensemble. Bien que Shion et Hinata avaient insisté pour qu'elle mette elle aussi des talons, Tenten avait catégoriquement refusé. Cependant elle avait accepté des ballerines au talon un peu compensé.

-On va s'éclater vous allez voir ! Ils passent de la super bonne musique et leur cocktail sont d'enfer !

-On n'est pas majeur, on ne peut pas boire d'alcool, la rappela à l'ordre Hinata.

-Bah, je ne dirai rien à Neji si c'est ça qui te tracasse !

Hinata soupira un « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire » alors que Shion les prenait toute les deux par le coude.

-Allez les filles détendez vous, ça va être une soirée génial !

Shion était tellement énergique et tellement sur d'elle que Tenten se laissa prendre au jeu. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter après tout ?

Et comme l'avait prédit Shion, elles entrèrent sans aucun problème t dans la boite, bien que les deux jeunes filles qui étaient avant elles s'étaient faite recalée et qu'Hinata était devenu encore plus blanche qu' à l'accoutumée lorsque le videur l'avait scruté derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

Mais une fois à l'intérieur, entre les corps en sueurs, les éclats de lumière et bercé par la musique pop Tenten se laissa porter. Entremêlée entre Hinata et Shion, Tenten dansa. Elle dansa jusqu'à en avoir mal au pied, jusqu'à oublier tout ses problèmes. La musique la faisait vibrer. Elle vivait, elle respirait et cela faisait un bien fou. Même Hinata semblait vibrer de la même folie.

À bout de souffle Tenten s'éloigna un peu de Shion et d'Hinata qui continuaient de se défouler sur la piste. Finalement elle ne regrettait pas d'être venue.

En inspectant un peu mieux l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait , Tenten découvrit qu'il y avait en réalité deux étages. À chaque étage une piste de danse et un bar, mais le deuxième étage possédait une terrasse où se concentrait les fumeurs. Elles se trouvaient toute les trois au second, Tenten hésita à s'approcher de la terrasse car il y avait plus de fumée que d'air frais, mais alors qu'elle allait retourner vers Shion et Hinata, une jeune fille attira son attention.

Une jeune fille au cheveux rose ébouriffé, au lèvres rouge sang et au yeux encerclée de khol et de crayon noir. Sakura Haruno, l'une des sbires d'Ino.

Et si Sakura Haruno était là , cela voulait donc dire que l'insupportable blonde n'était pas loin . Tenten commença à paniquer. Et si en réalité Shion l'avait attiré jusqu'ici pour qu'Ino lui fasse vivre un véritable cauchemars ?

Merde, elle devait absolument retrouver Hinata. Mais il y avait tellement de monde que Tenten peina à rejoindre la piste et se retrouva sans vraiment le vouloir sur la terrasse. À quelques mètre seulement de Sakura.

Celle ci ne la voyait pas et semblait furieuse. Quelqu'un la poussa et Tenten fit de nouveau quelque pas en avant. C'est là qu'elle vit que Sakura se disputait avec un gars qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Un gars avec des piercing à l'oreille et une queue de cheval ébouriffé . Il semblait avoir leur âge. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient à cause de la musique et des bavardages incessants des gens qui se trouvaient autour d'elle mais elle pouvait clairement voir les regards noirs qu'ils se lançaient . On la poussa encore, on lui donna des coups de coude. Il n'y avait plus maintenant qu'un petit groupe de personne qui la séparait de la rose. Elle devait partir d'ici. Sakura ne devait pas la voir, elle ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuie. Mais cette fois-ci, elle entendit le jeune homme lui dire :

-Très bien si c'est ce que tu veux, t'as qu'à t'enfoncer encore plus bas ! N'espère surtout pas que je serai là la prochaine fois !

Sakura écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier et se détacha de la barrière contre laquelle elle était appuyé.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi de toute façon.

-Ouais je sais, t'as besoin de personne , grinça le jeune homme, à part de lui !

Tenten tenta par tout les moyens de remonter le courant , mais les gens semblaient faire une barricade entre elle et la piste.

-Tu sais bien qu'il n'a que moi de toute façon, l'entendit grincer Tenten.

Et sans vraiment savoir comment, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Sakura. À vrai dire, elles se bousculèrent. Tenten manqua de tomber par terre, Sakura quand à elle fut rattraper de justesse par le garçon à la queue de cheval.

-Bordel, tu pouvais pas faire attention ! s'énerva la rose.

Tenten croisa le regard vert émeraude d'une froideur totale de Sakura et le soutint du mieux qu'elle put.

-Désolée, on m'a bousculé, fit un peu sèchement Tenten .

Sakura plissa les yeux, la lorgna avec dédain et s'en alla sans demander son reste au grand étonnement de Tenten. Le garçon à la queue de cheval ne lui accorda même pas un regard et suivit Sakura dans la foule compressée . Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas insulté ? Elle faisait partie de la cour d'Ino , non ? C'était ce que faisait toute les larbins d'Ino. De plus la Yamanaka l'avait présenté lors de sa fête, donc Sakura était forcément au courant qu'Ino la détestait et adorait se moquer d'elle. Tenten releva la tête pour essayer de chercher la rose du regard, mais celle-ci avait déjà disparue. Cette fille ne ressemblait vraiment pas à l'entourage habituel d'Ino et tout le monde savait que la Yamanaka ne s'entourait que de personne qui lui ressemblait et qui pensait comme elle. Hors en y réfléchissant bien, il est vrai que cette Sakura semblait différente. Elle ne se maquillait pas délicatement comme Ino, ni avait le même style vestimentaire. Elle portait encore un mini short ,un haut crop-top déchiré sur le bas, des Doc Martens au pied et n'avait pas le teint aussi frais que la Yamanaka. Non Sakura paraissait plus...

-Tu es là ! S'écria Shion en l'empoignant par le poignet. On croyait t'avoir perdu !

Tenten sursauta et se tourna vers la Yamazaki.

-Tu fais une drôle de tête, ça va ? Lui demanda Hinata en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Tenten plongea son regard dans celui d'Hinata et se dégagea de la poigne de Shion. Elle ne savait pas quoi trop penser maintenant. Elle avait cru être tomber dans un piège mais Sakura semblait n'en avoir strictement rien à foutre d'elle. A moins que...à moins que la rose ne soit allée prévenir la Yamanaka.

-Je...je crois qu'Ino est ici, lâcha dans un élan de panique Tenten alors que Shion éclatait de rire.

-Alors là ça m'étonnerait, Ino dans une boite, mêlée aux communs mortels ? Je suis sur qu'elle préférait crever !

-Mais j'ai vu Sakura Haruno, donc...

-Oh je l'ai croisé aussi en te cherchant, fit Shion en l'entraînant vers un coin un peu plus tranquille, mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, y'a que Sakura pour traîner ici, Ino ne la suivrait jamais dans un endroit pareil !

Tenten soupira soulagée . Elle était vraiment entrain de devenir paranoïaque, elle devrait vraiment apprendre à se détendre. Puis sans prévenir Shion prit son visage en coupe et approcha dangereusement son visage du sien.

-De toute façon, je suis la pour te protéger tu ne crains absolument rien !

Et elle lui planta un baiser sur la joue, presque à la commissure des lèvres. Tenten resta tout bonnement statufié alors que Shion recommença à se déhancher au son de la musique.

-Aaaaah j'adore cette chanson, on y retourne !

Mais Tenten ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Hé Tenten tu viens ?

La jeune Inoue secoua la tête de gauche à droite . Elle n'était pas habituée au démonstration d'affection de personne qu'elle connaissait depuis très peu de temps. Elle n'avait jamais été de nature câline.

-Hum, oui, j'arrive.

* * *

Elles étaient rentrée chez la Yamazaki vers trois heures du matin totalement épuisée. Tenten s'était laissée tomber sur le lit particulièrement confortable et s'était tout de suite endormie.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux il était à peine dix heures du matin. Elle aurait pu dormir encore un peu, mais elle mourrait de soif. Alors elle se leva mollement et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Et c'est là qu'elle vit Shion assise sur un couffin prêt d'une fenêtre, une cigarette à la main, faisant des ronds avec la fumée.

-Bonjour toi, je ne pensais pas que tu te réveillerais aussi tôt, la salua avec un sourire Shion.

-Bonjour, en faite j'avais soif.

-Sers toi, y'a du jus de fruit, du thé, du café, prends ce que tu veux.

Shion tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre, tirant délicatement sur sa cigarette. Tenten se contenta d'un verre d'eau. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas bu d'alcool , elle avait la bouche pâteuse. Elle observa du coin de l'œil la jeune femme. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle fumait . Neji le sait-il ? Bah de toute façon, même après un lendemain de fête, sans même être coiffée ni maquillé, Shion était resplendissante. La nature était vraiment injuste.

-Dis tu peux m'apporter un verre d'eau? lui demanda Shion.

-Oui bien sur, répondit Tenten en prenant un verre au hasard et en le remplissant d'eau.

Elle s'approcha de la jolie blonde et prit place prêt d'elle, sur l'un des couffins imprimé léopard qui traînait par là.

-Merci tu es adorable, fit Shion en buvant une gorgée d'eau tout en tenant sa cigarette dans l'autre main.

Shion but la moitié de son verre avant de le poser sur le sol.

-La fumée ne te dérange pas ?

Tenten secoua négativement de la tête.

-Toi au moins t'es cool, Neji n'arrête pas de me dire que je ne devrais pas fumée,parce que ça tue...

Elle se mit à rire narquoisement.

-On est tous destinés à crever de toute façon...moi surement avant les autres.

Tenten fronça les sourcils, entrouvrit la bouche pour lui demander quelque chose mais Shion la devança bien avant.

-Tu as passé une bonne soirée j'espère ?

-Oui , c'était vraiment cool.

-Oh tant mieux ! Je voulais vraiment que tu passes un bon moment.

Elles se regardèrent et Shion prit une autre bouffée avant de lui demander :

-Pourquoi tu as quitté Sasuke Uchiha ?

Tenten ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce genre de question de si bon matin. Vraiment pas. Elle haussa les épaules.

-C'est un monstre, je n'avais plus de temps à perdre avec lui, clama t-elle.

-Un monstre, hein ? fit Shion soudainement pensive. Je suppose qu'il a vraiment dû te faire quelque chose d'horrible pour que tu en viennes à l'appeler comme ça...

Tenten se mit elle aussi à regarder par la fenêtre. Elle pouvait voir toute la ville dans son intégralité et même la forêt au loin.

-Tu le hais ?

-Oui, dit-elle sans hésiter.

-Tu comptes un jour lui pardonner ?

-Non jamais.

Shion l'observa et prit une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette .

-On m'a traité de monstre moi aussi, confia la Yamazaki.

Tenten tourna vivement sa tête vers elle. Shion ne la regardait plus, fixait le ciel.

-Je suppose que je l'avais entièrement mérité après tout et qu'à moi aussi on ne pardonnera jamais.

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour ce très très long retard. Je suis vraiment trop lente et faut vraiment que je prenne comme bonne résolution pour l'année prochaine de poster plus rapidement xD **

**J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plu :) **

**Je vous remercie pour tout les commentaires que j'ai reçu, vous êtes vraiment tous adorables , merci !**

**Sinon j'ai une petite annonce importante à vous faire : Pour toute celles ( ou ceux je ne sais pas si j'ai des lecteurs masculins xD) qui sont intéressées par une histoire super mega original et par les anti-heros de chez anti-héros, je vous conseille très fortement cette fanfiction " ****Comment être une peste en 14 leçons, par Ino Yamanaka" de Dreaming Honey Moon. Allez la lire, parce que je vous assure qu'elle est absolument géniale ( en plus elle publie plus rapidement que moi )! **

**Je vous souhaite à tous de très bonne fête, et de très bonne vacance ! **

**RAR ( j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne xD) :**

** Dreaming Honey Moon : ça y'est je répond enfin à tes commentaires xD ( je vais faire deux en un ahaha ). Alors ça me fait super plaisir que ça te plait, même si maintenant j'ai un peu la pression à chaque fois que j'écris un nouveau chapitre...Alors c'est vrai, j'essaye de ne pas enclaver les personnages dans des caractéres précis et des roles précis, même si c'est dure et même si ça n'a pas l'air de se voir xD je tente des trucs, on va voir si marchera !****On va voir si c'est pertinant ou si c'est juste superficielle :p****Je voulais que le personnage de Karin soit différents des autres fanfic où on la voit toujours en groupie d'uchiha ( comme s'il n'en avait déjà pas assez comme ça en plus ), j'avais envie qu'ils aient une relation particulière.****J'aime bien écrire sur Chiha xD, enfaite j'aime bien écrire sur tout les personnages de cette fanfiction ( encore l'effet Sense8), je m'y suis attachée mine de rien !****Tu comprends tellement ce que je veux montrer, c'est trop génial :D !****Tu es casiment la seule à être fascinée par Ino, tu sais xD, ce qui me fait trop plaisir, bien sur qu'elle est classe comme garce. She's the only one. The Bitch !****Hey ne t'excuse pas pour les longues reviews, plus elles sont longues, plus je les aime !****Bon j'espère que ce chapitre t"as plus ( dis-le si c'est de la merde, hein )****BISOUILLE DE GRENOUILLE!**

**Louping : Bonjour nouvelle lectrice :) Je suis tellement contente que tu adhères au SasuTen finalement. Je ne sais pas si tu as trouvé grand chose dans le fandom français parce que malheureusement ils ne sont pas vraiment populaire, mais si cela ne te déranges pas de lire en anglais je peux t'assurer que y'a vraiment plein de super fanfic sur eux. C'est vraiment un régal pour les yeux. Merci de ton commentaire.**

**P'tite Otaku : Tu me fais trop rire xD ! C'est vrai qu'il l'a mérité cet espèce d'ingrat d'égoïste. Fallait bien qu'une fille finisse par lui dire, que non, ce n'est pas parce que tu t'appelle Sasuke Uchiha que tu peux tout avoir et te comporter comme tu l'entends. Cela a vraiment été un plaisir à écrire. Oh ma pauvre, j'espère que tu as un nouvel ordi fiable maintenant :) , merci de ton adorable commentaire. ( et je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir autant fait attendre, merci d'être encore là en tout cas )**

**Cyciia : Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me fais trop plaisir. C'est la première fois que l'on me dit ça. Tu es trop adorable :)****( hé hé hé, tu balances tes cheveux à la Yamanaka xD ) Tu m'invites quand tu veux, ça fait longtemps que j'ai une envie de sushi en plus !****Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir pu combler tes attentes, c'est vrai que les fanfics avec du SasuTen sont très très rare. Pour un couple aussi original que celui là, je pense qu'il est primordiale de prendre son temps. Je sais que si je vais trop vite cela ne le rendra pas crédible du tout. Et puis il faut que Tenten et Sasuke apprenne aussi à se connaitre entre eux.****Et si j'aime Ino dans le role d'une garce moi ? XD****Je t'explique, avec cette fanfiction je joue avec les clichés. Le coup du contrat, des opposés et surtout de tout ce que l'on retrouve partout. Ino en garce est un cliché que j'ai voulu remettre au gout du jour et je dois bien avouer que je l'aime vraiment comme ça. Et puis qui a dit que Sakura n'était pas une garce ? De toute façon, tu verras mieux au fil des chapitres où je veux vraiment en venir !**** Hey ! A ou aussi alors ! Lé la !****Oh mon dieu y fait trop plaisir !****En tout cas merci beaucoup d'avoir fait un compte juste pour moi, tu peux pas savoir à quel point je me suis sentie flattée xD ****A soir mi dors pu !**

**Seirenn : Bonjour ! Cela me fait trop plaisir que tu aimes le SasuTen ! C'est incroyable avant d'écrire cette histoire je pensais que j'étais la seule à pouvoir les apprécier. Merci pour ton encouragement et ton commentaire !**

**MJ Read : Oh merci de tes compliments, tu es trop choux ! J'adore aussi les histoires où les opposés s'attirent et en même temps ne peuvent pas se blairer, tu peux pas savoir comment je m'éclate lorsque j'écris un chapitre. **

**Cicidy : Hey ouais Tenten power, les femmes devant les cavaliers derrière ! Ahahah Ino est un phénomène ambulant, qui va certainement encore t'agacé ou au contraire te surprendre , tu verras bien, mais tu sais Ino sait déjà qu'elle n'est pas aimée et elle s'en fout totalement...oh une Hinata rebelle ? Hum qui sait ;)****Merci pour ton commentaire !**

**Laurine : Oh merci tu es trop adorable, ton commentaire me fait trop trop plaisir :)**

**Burning Astéria : A chaque fois que j'écris ton pseudo je pense à un livre fantastique...ça ferait trop un bon titre xD ****Sinon, coucou !****Alors, Sasuke comme tu as pu le voir dans ce chapitre, ben c'est Sasuke. Il avance, et il recule. Il fait du surplace. Il chiant. Il est un bon vieux Sasuke Uchiha quoi xD****Il fallait bien au moins une fois dans une fanfic qu'un fille lui dise ses quatres vérités , je ne voyais que Tenten pour oser lui dire une chose pareil et ne pas être prise entre " oh quel salaud, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy alors je lui pardonne !"****Non Tenten c'est " Tu m'as blessé tu vas le regretter "****Karin a voulu jouer à Cupidon mais elle s'y est très mal prise en effet...et Kiba ben c'est Kiba. Je sais je ne suis pas très explicite ah ah ah, mais j'ose pas trop en dire...Sinon je te remercie pour ton commentaire toujours aussi long ( j'adore !)**

** Piper mind : Coucou toi ! ( je vais répondre à tes deux adorables reviews en même temps ) Alors tout d'abord...toi aussi tu regardes Orange is the New Black ? Cette série est génial hein ? Je suis totalement fan, c'est incroyable comment on peut passer de la tristesse au rire ! je suis trop pressée de découvrir la nouvelle saison ! Sinon, comme tu as pu le voir on est vraiment au sommet de la haine et je ne sais pas si Tenten va vouloir en redescendre ( quoique on ne sait jamais xD ) et fallait bien qu'elle soit violente, pour une fois qu'une fille balance les quatres vérité de Mr Uchiha ! Je suis pressée de te lire en tout cas :) Merci pour tes commentaires, merci merci merci ! **

**Kowata : Merci de ton commentaire trop trop choupinou xD tu me fais trop plaisir !**

**Nukinuchan : Coucou, je dois admettre que j'aimais bien moi aussi écrire leur petite dispute, mais l'histoire devait avancé :) C'est vrai que Tenten a vachement été patiente avec lui et fallait bien que cela finisse par exploser un jour où l'autre. Tenten c'est laché, elle n'est pas passé par quatre chemins, après tout lui la traitait bien n'importe comment xD Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse cerner Ino, en faite, j'essaye de faire en sorte qu'on ne puisse pas la cerner. Je ne t'en dis pas plus pour ne pas te spoiler, en tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire !**

**Froshe : Oh tu es trop choupinou ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point tu me fais plaisir quand tu me dis que j'arrive à te faire aimer le SasuTen xD aaaahhhh c'est trop cool !**


	13. Chapter 13

**-Coulée de lave perlée de glace-**

* * *

**-Chapitre 13-**

* * *

**Playlist :**

**Transviolet – _New Bohemia_**

**Birdy –_ Words as Weapons_**

**Layla – _Smokestacks_**

**Angus &amp; Julia Stone – _A Heartbreak_**

* * *

-Alors comment a été votre soirée ? Demanda Chiha le sourire au lèvre une tasse de thé fumante entre les mains.

Tenten déposa son sac sur la table de la cuisine et alla vers le frigo dont elle ouvrit en grand la porte.

-C'était plutôt pas mal.

-Oh allez vas-y raconte, je veux tout savoir !

Chiha se rapprocha surexcitée vers sa fille qui ouvrait les portes du placard à la recherche d'un verre propre. Tenten tourna la tête vers sa mère qui l'observait avec un immense sourire au lèvre et les yeux pétillants de malice.

-Maman c'était juste une soirée entre fille, on n'a rien fait d'extraordinaire, fit Tenten en buvant une gorgé de jus de fruit à la goyave.

-Je te signale que j'ai eu ton âge et que je me souviens parfaitement des délires que je faisais avec mes copines, ne me fais pas le coup du " on est resté sur le canapé à regarder des films toute la nuit" je ne te croirai pas !

-Et est-ce que tu racontais en détails tout tes délires à mamie aussi ? Demanda Tenten en arcquant l'un de ses sourcils bruns.

-Tu marques un point, grimaça Chiha, je te laisse tranquille !

Tenten observa sa mère quitter la cuisine pour aller sans aucun doute dans le salon où elle restait des heures à regarder des reportages. Elle posa son verre encore plein sur la table et s'adossa à la paillasse de la cuisine. Elle avait vraiment passé une bonne soirée, cela n'en faisait aucun doute. Cependant une multitude de question lui vrillaient le cerveau. Il s'était passé tellement de chose en si peu de temps. La plus intriguant avait été , sans aucun doute, ce matin lorsque Shion lui avait avouer ceci : « On m'a traité de monstre moi aussi .»

Elle avait eu l'air tellement différente du reste de la soirée où elle avait été souriante et débordante de bonne humeur. Une autre Shion lui avait face ce matin. Une Shion qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Tenten aurait bien voulu en savoir plus et la questionner à ce sujet mais Hinata avait pointé le bout de son nez et Shion avait retrouvé le sourire . La Yamazaki s'était vivement activée dans la cuisine pour leur préparer le petit-déjeuner et c'était mise à parler de vive voix de tout et n'importe quoi. Après ça, elles étaient restée toute les trois à somnoler devant la télévision avant que finalement Shion leur propose de prendre sa limousine pour qu'elles puissent rentrer chez elles. Cette fille était vraiment très étrange.

Tenten s'étira comme un chat et but l'intégralité de son verre. Elle passa devant le salon où sa mère était avachie sur le canapé, uniquement illuminée par la lumière du poste de télévision.

Tenten monta nonchalamment les escaliers et se vautra sur son lit. Certes c'était bien de faire la fête mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait tuer. Alors qu'elle commençait à fermer doucement les yeux, son portable vibra et Tenten dû prendre tout le courage qui lui restait pour regarder le message qu'on venait tout juste de lui envoyer. Il s'agissait de Shion.

**« C'était vraiment bien hier soir. On devrait remettre ça. Juste toi et moi.» **

Juste entre elles ? Sans Hinata ? Tenten se redressa d'un seul mouvement sur son lit. Elle était vraiment loin de se douter que la Yamazaki l'apprécier autant. Tenten se sentit soudainement un peu coupable de l'avoir mal jugé uniquement parce que celle-ci était fiancé à son Neji. Alors elle lui répondit d'une traite, sans aucune hésitation que cela lui ferait plaisir. Puis elle s'endormit profondément sans faire de cauchemars.

* * *

-Tu sais je crois que Shion t'apprécie beaucoup, elle n'arrête pas de parler de toi, lui confia Hinata alors qu'elles déjeunaient toute les deux dans la salle de classe de Tenten.

Tenten enfourna à l'aide de ses baguettes une boulette de viande dans sa bouche et la mâchonna goulûment.

-Ah bon ?

Hinata hocha la tête de haut en bas.

-Oui elle dit que tu es sympas et rafraîchissante.

-Rafraîchissante ? Moi ? Fit Tenten perplexe.

Hinata laissa échapper un petit rire cristallin avant de rajouter :

-C'est que quand on y regarde bien tu donnerais presque la chair de poule !

-Ah ah ah je suis morte de rire ! Ironisa Tenten tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hinata trifouilla dans son bento sans chercher à manger avec un sourire pensif.

-Tu sais Tenten, je ne pensais pas que je l'apprécierais autant moi aussi.

-Qui ? Shion ?

-Oui, hum, quand j'ai su qu'elle était la cousine de Yamanaka je pensais qu'elle serait comme elle et que j'allais encore devoir subir des railleries mais en faite pas du tout...

Tenten observa son amie calmement. Hinata souriait tendrement et semblait sereine.

-Elle m'écoute, me donne des conseils...je suis vraiment contente qu'elle fasse partie de la famille.

Tenten se contenta de lui sourire . Hinata avait l'air heureuse et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. La Hyuga n'était pas non plus très douée pour se faire des amies et si Shion pouvait lui apporter un peu d'amitié féminine c'était tant mieux.

Le coeur de Tenten se serra cependant un tout petit peu. Elle devait bien admettre qu'elle était un peu jalouse . Juste un tout petit peu. Du fait que Shion et Neji allait se marier et que Shion et Hinata allaient faire parti de la même famille.

-Hey les meufs, j'peux me rejoindre à vous ? S'écria Kiba en posant son bento prêt d'elles et en prenant une chaise .

-Tu pourrais au moins attendre qu'on t'en donne l'autorisation avant de t'installer, non ? Répliqua Tenten.

Kiba lui fit un sourire en coin dont lui seul avait le secret.

-Je sais déjà que ma présence vous fait plus que tout plaisir de toute façon.

-Et vantard en plus que de ça ! Se moqua gentiment Tenten .

-N'importe quoi ! Moi me vanter, je suis l'homme le plus modeste que la terre n'est jamais portée !

-De ça je n'en suis pas aussi sur, rajouta subitement Lee qui venait tout juste d'approcher leur table.

Kiba et Lee se mirent à discuter bruyamment et à faire des blagues qui firent rire Hinata et Tenten. La jeune Inoue devait bien admettre que c'était vraiment ce qui lui avait le plus manqué lorsqu'elle avait commencé à faire ce stupide contrat avec l'Uchiha. Sasuke ne parlait jamais ou alors c'était pour lui faire des commentaires désagréable . Elle avait tellement bien fait d'arrêter tout ça avec lui. Elle était beaucoup mieux avec ses véritables amis.

Dans cette ambiance amicale la pause déjeuner passa encore plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée et la sonnerie se mit à retentir dans tout le lycée. Kiba et Lee repartirent à leur place non sans faire une énième plaisanterie alors qu'Hinata retournait dans sa classe. Tenten quand à elle remettait un peu d'ordre sur sa table et sortait ses affaires pour son cours.

En relevant la tête de son sac, elle croisa sans vraiment le vouloir le regard de Sasuke qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans la classe. Tout comme elle, il détourna subitement les yeux.

C'était vraiment très très gênant et terriblement embarrassant. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'ils soient dans la même classe ? C'était très difficile d'essayer d'oublier ce monstre alors qu'elle le voyait à longueur de journée. Et plus elle le voyait, moins elle le supportait. Elle détourna la tête et surprit Kiba à la fixer dans le fond de la classe. Elle fronça les sourcils et articula sur le bout des lèvres «Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?» mais celui-ci secoua la tête de gauche à droite comme pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était rien. Il agissait vraiment de plus en plus étrangement ces jours-ci. Tenten n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger un peu plus sur le comportement de son meilleur ami que le professeur de japonais, l'insupportable Oto-sensei, entra dans la classe. Celui-ci posa soigneusement ses affaires sur son bureau.

-Très bien alors aujourd'hui avant que nous entamons notre étude de texte, je tiens à vous signaler que vous aurez un exposé à faire par groupe de trois avant les vacances de Noel.

Des murmures d'agacement s'élevèrent dans la salle, mais un seul regard noir d'Orochimaru-sensei, qui embrasa la classe, les firent taire.

-J'ai moi-même composé les groupes pour qu'ils soient tous équitable, rajouta d'un ton sec le professeur.

Tenten avala difficilement sa salive. Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon. Pourquoi ne leur laissaient-ils donc pas la liberté de choisir par eux-même ? Inconsciemment elle jeta un regard en coin à Sasuke assit prêt des premiers rangs. Pas lui. Pitié tout mais pas lui.

De sa voix nasillarde, Oto-sensei commença à énumérer les groupes et les sujets qu'ils devaient traiter. À chaque prénom qu'il prononçait le cœur de Tenten battait un peu plus fort.

-Kiba Inuzuka et Tenten Inoue...

Tenten retint son souffle.

-...vous serez avec Sasuke Uchiha et vous me traiterez "le fantastique dans la littérature japonaise."

Si elle avait eu la possibilité de fuir de cette salle, Tenten l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Si elle avait pu crier elle se serait égosillée d'indignation. Elle regarda Kiba qui lui fixait rageusement Sasuke. Cela allait être un véritable cauchemars.

* * *

À la pause Kiba s'empressa de rejoindre Tenten .

-Putain, c'est trop de la merde ! On peut pas faire équipe avec lui ! Il fait chier ce prof bordel !Jura Kiba .

Tenten resta silencieuse. Inutile de dire quoique se soit. Oto-sensei ne ferait pas marche arrière. Cet homme ne se doutait pas de la tornade qu'il venait de provoquer. Et dire qu'elle croyait enfin en avoir finit avec lui. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'elle tombe de nouveau sur lui ? Il était plus de trente dans la classe. Au moins Kiba était là, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas obligée de parler directement à l'Uchiha. Sauf que Kiba avait toujours détesté Sasuke et surement encore plus maintenant. Elle sentait déjà les étincelles à venir.

-Faut qu'on aillle parler à Oto-sensei, on peut pas accepté que cet ordure fasse équipe avec nous !

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel.

-Parce que tu crois qu'il va changer d'avis juste pour nos beaux yeux, grinça t-elle , il ne reviendra pas sur sa décision on n'a pas le choix.

-Putain, mais pourquoi cela ne te révolte pas ? Ça te fais plaisir d'être de nouveau collé à ton ex c'est ça ?

Tenten fronça les sourcils et foudroya Kiba du regard.

-Bien sur que non ! Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, cela ne m'enchante pas plus que toi, je suis juste plus réaliste c'est tout.

Kiba planta rageusement ses mains dans ses poches et se mit à lorgner l'Uchiha qui leur tournait le dos.

-S'il me dit un seul truc de travers je te jure que je lui pète la gueule !

Évidement que Sasuke allait forcément mal parler à Kiba. C'était inévitable. Tenten se massa nerveusement les tempes, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'assister à une baston et en plus elle devait avoir une bonne note à cet exposé pour impressionner Oto-sensei qui n'avait jamais vraiment cru en elle. Elle devait absolument avoir une bonne moyenne pour prouver à tous ces ingrats qu'elle était capable du meilleur.

-Viens on va lui parler, dit-elle en se levant de sa chaise.

-Hein ?! Protesta Kiba.

-Ecoute cela ne me plait pas, pas plus qu'à toi, mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix !

Tenten ne l'écouta pas protester. Elle marcha jusqu'à la table de Sasuke, Kiba trainant derrière elle, et se posta devant lui. Sasuke ne daigna même pas lever les yeux vers elle et elle dû s'éclaircir la gorge plusieurs fois pour qu'il finisse par lui accorder un regard. Cependant elle évita de rencontrer ses yeux sombre et se contenta de fixer la trousse de l'Uchiha.

-Alors comment on s'organise ? Demanda t-elle .

Elle paraissait nerveuse. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être là et il le percevait très clairement. Il la détailla longuement et ignora totalement Kiba qui le foudroyait de toute ses forces de ses yeux perçant. Non il se contentait de l'observer se mordre nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Encore une fois, ce geste l'agaça au plus au point. Parce que quand elle faisait ça, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder. Et plus il regardait et plus au fond de lui naissait ce sentiment bizarre. Celui d'avoir envie d'y goûter, d'y mordre . Encore une fois.

-Je peux m'en charger tout seul, on n'est pas obligé de faire ça à trois , proposa Sasuke sans la quitter des yeux.

Kiba qui jusqu'à là avait été particulièrement de mauvaise humeur se détendit.

-Je ne croyais pas que je serai capable de dire ça un jour, mais je suis d'accord avec Uchiha. Laissons le faire le sale boulot !

Tenten se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieur et soupira agacée. Et voilà, encore une fois, il voulait tout contrôler. Kiba allait dans son sens et elle ne supportait pas cela. Sasuke devait apprendre à faire équipe, pas à être toujours le leader et celui qui prenait toute les décisions .

-On est censé faire un travail d'équipe, tu n'as pas à faire ça tout seul.

-Mais pourquoi tu cherches la petite bête Tenten, ce qu'il propose est beaucoup mieux pour tout le monde ! Dit d'un ton particulièrement grincheux l'Inuzuka.

-Non, il n'en est pas question, trancha Tenten, alors je vais répéter ma question : comment on s'organise ? Il nous reste à peu prêt trois semaines avant les vacances .

Kiba soupira bruyamment et se frotta la nuque . Sasuke quand à lui détacha son regard de Tenten sans rien dire. La jeune fille serra les poings. Elle prenait vraiment sur elle pour essayer d'être civilisée envers lui alors qu'elle avait toute les raisons du monde d'être désagréable .

-Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'empêcher de rendre ça encore plus compliqué que ça ne l'est déjà, hein ? Grinça t-elle .

-Je t'avais dit que c'était un petit merdeux, rajouta Kiba, viens on se casse, il n'a qu'à le faire tout seul l'exposé !

Mais Tenten ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle n'avait pas envie que Sasuke lui mâche tout le travaille et qu'elle doivent se sentir redevable envers lui. Elle voulait faire les choses correctement et malgré toute la haine qu'il lui inspirait elle se sentait tout à fait capable de le supporter.

-Très bien puisque tu insistes, marmonna l'Uchiha, demain à la pause déjeuner on n'a qu'à établir un plan et chacun ira chercher de son côté.

Tenten s'adoucie légèrement. Cela lui semblait être une meilleure idée. Ils ne seraient pas obligé de passer du temps ensemble et elle pourrait participer concrètement au travail.

-Très bien, dit-elle.

* * *

-Je déteste ce type ! Maugréa Kiba alors qu'ils se rendaient tout les deux chez eux.

Tenten marchait droit devant elle les bras croisée contre sa poitrine.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que cela tombe sur nous ? Et puis on aurait très bien pu le faire à deux.

Kiba avançait les mains dans les poches et jetait quelques regards en coin à Tenten qui était devant lui.

-Tenten ?

-Hum ? Fit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

-Est-ce que, hum, est-ce que tu envisagerais de...te remettre avec lui ?

Tenten ouvrit imperceptiblement ses prunelles chocolats et entrouvrit la bouche. Elle ? Avec se monstre ? Il n'en était pas question. Jamais de la vie.

-Absolument pas ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire une chose pareil ?

-Ben euh...

Kiba paraissait soudainement assez gêné et se grattait nerveusement la nuque sans oser la regarder dans les yeux.

-Je pensais que tu serais plus scandalisée que ça...ça n'a pas vraiment parut te faire grand chose qu'on fasse équipe avec lui.

-Bien au contraire, crois-moi, c'est juste que tu sais très bien que quoi qu'on dise à Oto-sensei il ne nous aurait pas écouter, alors j'ai juste décider de voir les choses sous un bon angle plutôt que de dramatisé...cela n'aurait rien changé de toute façon.

Kiba ne fut pas vraiment convaincu .

-Tu l'aimes encore ?

Tenten laissa échapper un petit rire. L'aimer ? Elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse de lui. C'était pour de faux, aurait voulu t-elle lui crier, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire une chose pareil. Kiba ne comprendrait pas. Personne ne pouvait vraiment comprendre.

-Non, répondit-elle d'une voix assurée, bon tu viens sinon on arrivera chez nous à la tombée de la nuit !

* * *

Il avait envie d'hurler contre le monde toute sa frustration.

Bordel de merde.

Sasuke avait toujours respecté Oto-sensei. Toujours. Bien que la plupart des élèves le détestaient, Sasuke comprenait sa rigueur, son sérieux, son perfectionnisme. Il comprenait tout comme Orochimaru que seul les meilleurs étaient destinés à un avenir radieux, que seuls ceux qui travaillaient nuit et jour mérités l'impensable et qu'avoir un niveau moyen dans toute les matières étaient d"un ridicule déconcertant. Il ne rouspétait jamais lorsque celui-ci les assaillait de devoir maison, de travail supplémentaire. Non parce qu'il savait qu'Orochimaru voyait en lui l'élève exceptionnel qu'il était . C'est pourquoi Sasuke n'avait jamais vraiment loué une haine particulière à son professeur de japonais. Non jamais sauf aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui il aurait souhaité de tout son cœur que celui-ci crève dans un accident de voiture. C'était quoi cette histoire d'exposé stupide ? En groupe en plus . Et avec elle.

Elle qu'il tentait de chasser de son esprit continuellement, elle qui paraissait toujours le haïr profondément, elle qui semblait aussi têtue et entêté qu'auparavant. Pourquoi ne rendait-elle jamais les choses faciles ?

Sans parler de l'autre abruti d'Inuzuka qui semblait tout aussi renfrogné que lui d'avoir été assigné dans le même groupe. Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécier lorsque celui-ci l'avait traité de "petit merdeux" et s'était vraiment retenu de ne pas défigurer sa sale petite gueule de rat. Et pour couronner le tout, comme si sa journée ne pouvait pas être encore plus pire, son chauffeur était en retard. Sans doute prit dans les embouteillages.

-Encore là Uchiha ? Tonna une voix aiguë dans son dos.

Sasuke soupira bruyamment. En effet rien ne pouvait être pire que de terminer une journée en la compagnie d'Ino Yamanaka. Il ne daigna même pas se retourner vers elle . Ni lui parler.

-Tu devrais le virer, tu sais, un chauffeur qui fait patienter un Uchiha n'est qu'un bon à rien, fit la sulfureuse blonde en arrivant à sa hauteur et en entortillant quelques mèches blondes entre ses doigts.

-C'est pas comme ça que vous pensez dans votre famille ? Rajouta -elle en le scrutant de ses yeux bleu.

Sasuke l'ignora royalement. Ino faisait vraiment partie des dernières personnes sur cette terre à laquelle il avait la moindre envie de parler.

-Au fait, y'a Peureuse qui veut sortir avec toi , elle n'arrêtait pas dire aujourd'hui à quel point tu hantes ses nuits et ses parties de plaisir solitaire...

-Quoi ? Fit Sasuke en se tournant brusquement vers elle un air dégoutté sur le visage.

-Oui moi aussi ça me choque, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'elles peuvent bien te trouver tu es aussi attirant qu'un glaçon, déclara Ino d'un ton ennuyé et en levant les yeux au ciel. Enfin bref, si jamais Inoue te manques trop, tu sais au moins que Peureuse t'attends, elle et la moitié des greluches du lycée...

-J'en ai rien à foutre de ces filles, dit-il sèchement.

Ino lui fit un sourire en coin. Elle commença à fouiller dans son sac à la recherche d'un chewing-gum à la menthe et lui dit le plus naturellement du monde :

-Oui, sauf de cette mocheté d'Inoue.

Sasuke ferma profondément irrité ses paupières avant de les ouvrir et de foudroyer Ino qui sortait son chewing-gum de son emballage papier.

-Tu devrais sérieusement la fermer Yamanaka !

-Pourquoi ? Parce que j'adore dire la vérité ?

-Parce que tu ne fais que raconter des conneries !

-Quoi ? Fit la blonde en faisant semblant d'être choquée , moi je raconte des conneries ? Alors là c'est n'importe quoi, j'ai toujours dis la vérité et personne n'arrive à l'accepter.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

-C'est vrai, rajouta t-elle en mastiquant sa gum, ce n'est pas de ma faute si Rock Lee est le roi des thons et qu'il faut bien que je sois là pour lui rappeler que les pinces à épiler existent, ou pour décoincer Hyuga qui a toujours l'air d'avoir un balais dans le cul, ou pour faire comprendre à cette mocheté d'Inoue qu'elle a autant le sens du syle que Gai-sensei ou pour te dire que cette fille bien aussi ordinaire soit-elle te fait de l'effet...

-Inoue ne me fait pas de l'effet, j'en ai strictement rien à foutre d'elle je te l'ai déjà dit et redit ! s'énerva t-il.

Ino éclata de rire .

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me fiches pas une bonne fois pour toute la paix ? Lui reprocha t-il.

-C'est plus fort que moi...tu commences enfin à devenir intéressant...et je m'ennuie tellement ces jours-ci...faut bien que je m'occupe, fit la Yamanaka en pianotant sur son portable.

Elle le dégouttait. Tellement que si elle en venait à mourir il n'en serait même pas touché. Il haïssait cette fille comme pas possible. Yamanaka était aussi similaire que sa cousine et cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa haine. D'ailleurs , Ino devait-être au courant que Shion était de retour en ville, non ? Il devait savoir. Autant que sa présence désagréable lui serve à quelque chose après tout.

-J'ai entendu dire que Yamazaki était revenu, fit-il comme si cela ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde comme s'il se contentait de faire la conversation.

Ino qui faisait maintenant défiler des photos Instagram sur son portable leva ses prunelles vers lui.

-Possible, se contenta de dire la Yamanaka.

Cette réponse ne lui suffit pas. Cela l'enrageait vraiment d'aller chercher des informations auprès de la Yamanaka, mais il devait le faire. Il devait préserver Karin, alors il se devait de tout savoir.

-Je la croyais partit pour de bon, c'est tout.

Ino reporta son attention sur lui. Il ne la regardait pas, fixait un point invisible en face de lui, mais elle savait pertinemment que quoiqu'elle dirait cela l'affecterait.

-Elle va se marier avec Neji Hyuga. Le rêve n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke avait le visage dénuée de toute expression. Ce qui agaça Ino qui aurait voulu que celui-ci perde un peu plus le contrôle.

-J'espère que cela n'affectera pas trop ta rouquine quand elle finira par le savoir, ils n'ont pas encore réellement rendu ça officiel et veulent un peu garder le secret mais ils comptent bientôt faire une grande fête de fiançailles pendant les vacances de décembre.

Sasuke avait serré les poings lorsqu'Ino avait fait référence à Karin .

-Ils vont inviter tout le gratin de la société et cela va surement faire la Une de la presse, tout le monde finira par en parler, les journalistes adorent ce genre de nouvelle...je vois déjà les grands titre ; _La grande héritière Yamazaki se fiançant avec l'unique être compétant de la ligné des Hyugas_.

La berline se gara devant les adolescents et Sasuke rehaussa la lanière de son sac, mais avant d'entrer dans la voiture, il se tourna vers Ino.

-Je me fiche complètement avec qui Yamazaki va se marier...

Il s'approcha un peu plus de la blonde et continua avec un ton un peu plus agressif :

-...mais si elle s'approche une seule fois de Karin, elle aura encore à faire à moi.

* * *

L'atmosphère était glacial. Glacial et tendu. Ils étaient tout les trois, Kiba, Tenten et Sasuke confiné dans la petite salle 303. Kiba ne semblait pas le moindre du monde intéressé par le plan que proposait Sasuke pour leur exposé et faisait rouler son stylos sur la table. Tenten quand à elle, essayait de se concentrer sur ce que lui disait l'Uchiha, bien qu'une chose l'énervait grandement. Elle avait travaillé la veille pour, elle aussi, élaborer un plan. Pour la première fois elle avait réussi à trouver trois partie avec trois sous-parties et trouvait même que ses parties se suivaient avec logique. Néanmoins, Sasuke avait à peine regardé son travail et avait décidé de son propre chef que son plan à lui serait celui qu'ils devraient tous prendre en compte.

Tenten ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était improvisé aussi naturellement le chef du groupe ?

Alors n'y tenant plus , elle cessa de tapoter frénétiquement du pied sous la table et interrompit l'Uchiha dans la description de ses parties.

-On pourrait peut-être essayé de mélanger ton plan au mien, proposa l'Inoue, ils se ressemblent un peu sur certaine partie et comme ça on pourra vraiment avoir l'impression d'avoir fait un travail de groupe non ?

Sasuke arqua l'un de ses sourcils et Tenten affronta son regard moqueur sans sourciller.

-Je crois qu'on aurait plus de chance d'atteindre la moyenne si l'on se contente de suivre à la lettre le plan que_ je_ propose.

Tenten froissa sans le vouloir le brouillon qu'elle avait entre les mains. Elle avait horreur quand il faisait ça. Quand il lui parlait comme si elle était totalement stupide ou inférieure.

-On pourrait au moins essayer, persista t-elle.

-Inoue si on associe ton plan au mien on court tout droit à une mauvaise note alors que si l'on suit celui que j'ai fait on s'en sortira sans aucune peine.

Un peu vexée Tenten serra la mâchoire et essaya de prendre sur elle pour ne pas imploser.

-Et comment tu peux savoir ça d'abord ? On n'a même pas essayer !

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

-Je t'en prie Inoue, ton travail est médiocre et tu le sais très bien.

-Hé t'as pas à lui parler comme ça ! S'écria soudainement Kiba en le pointant du doigt.

Sasuke lança un regard profondément ennuyé à l'Inuzuka. Il avait presque oublié qu'il était là.

-Je ne fais que de dire la vérité, grinça blasé l'Uchiha.

-Ben y'a d'autre moyen de le faire , répliqua Kiba.

Tenten soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains. C'était un véritable cauchemars, elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs qu'ici, pour avoir d'autre coéquipier que ces deux lourdauds.

-A moins que tu n'as toi aussi une meilleure idée pour qu'on se plante lamentablement, rajouta Sasuke alors que l'Inuzuka rougissait de colère.

-Est-ce que tu ne serais pas insinuer que je suis con ? Ragea Kiba en serrant les points.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'insinuer quoique se soit, tout le monde le sait déjà, rajouta toujours sur un ton monotone l'Uchiha.

Sans que ni Tenten ou Sasuke ne l'ait vu venir, le poing de Kiba s'écrasa contre la joue de l'Uchiha. La table vola, Tenten cria et Kiba se rua sur Sasuke qui essayait de le repousser.

-SALE PETIT ENFOIRÉ ! crier à en perdre haleine Kiba tout en visant le visage de Sasuke.

L'Uchiha réussit tant bien que mal de bloquer les coups qu'il recevait sur son visage alors que Tenten ébahie cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-ARRÊTES CA ! KIBA !

Tenten ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère. Elle se doutait bien qu'il allait finir par péter les plombs mais pas comme ça. Pas au lycée. Pas aussi violement.

-ARRÊTES ! l'implorait-elle .

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Ni lui, ni l'Uchiha qui réussit à lancer un coup de genoux dans l'estomac de Kiba . Celui-ci grimaça de douleur et délaissa légèrement sa victime. Sasuke en profita donc pour lui aussi foutre son poings contre la mâchoire de son assaillant.

-ARRÊTEZ CA ! continua de crier Tenten en attrapant Kiba par les épaules.

Mais il se dégagea si brusquement qu'il la fit tomber contre une chaise renversé. Elle couina lorsque sa tête rencontra le dossier de la chaise et comme par enchantement Kiba stoppa soudainement de frapper Sasuke. Les jeunes hommes l'observèrent porter sa main derrière sa nuque.

-Tenten, je...je t'ai fait mal ? Demanda t-il tremblant tout en s'approchant d'elle.

Tenten leva ses yeux vers lui et Kiba put voir à quel point elle paraissait abasourdie et choquée par son comportement.

-Tenten je...

La porte de la salle 303 s'ouvrit à la volée. Des élèves ayant entendu des cris avaient couru alerté des professeurs. Gai-sensei se trouvait donc devant eux , visiblement furieux.

-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Comment pouvait vous gâcher votre jeunesse de cette manière ?

Un attroupement de jeune élèves avides de commérage se formèrent derrière Gai-sensei. Le professeur de sport observa minutieusement les dégâts. Tenten par terre semblait mal en point mais pas autant que les deux jeunes hommes dont le visage était boursouflé d'hématome.

-Tout les trois avec moi ! Décida finalement Gai-sensei .

Sasuke et Kiba se lancèrent un regard noir alors que Tenten évitait ceux insistant des élèves attroupaient auprès d'eux. Elle avait horreur d'avoir autant d'attention sur elle et surtout pour une chose pareil. Kiba lui tendit la main pour qu'elle se relève mais elle l'ignora . Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche. Ni lui, ni l'autre. Ils suivirent Gai-sensei dans le couloir et durent subir les regards et les murmures des élèves qui les lorgnaient. Ils finirent par s'isoler dans une salle de classe à l'autre bout du lycée.

-Regardez vous ! Vous êtes dans un état lamentable ! Je devrais vous conduire chez le directeur mais je sens que tout ceci est arrivé pour une cause tellement mielleuse que cela ne vaut même pas la peine de déranger notre très cher et bien aimé directeur ! Si vous voulez conquérir cette jeune fille vous auriez dû lui faire des déclarations enflammés pas vous ruez dessus, gardez plutôt ça pour les cours de lutte !

Kiba et Tenten rougirent fortement alors que Sasuke faisait la moue. Conquérir Tenten ? Mais de quoi parlait t-il ? Gai-sensei posa ses mains sur ses hanches et releva le menton.

-Je vais donc moi-même décider de votre punition et vous serez tout les trois collé jusqu'aux vacances !

-Quoi ?! Dirent les accusés en chœurs.

-Mais je n'y suis pour rien, fit Tenten, c'est eux qui...

-Je ne veux riens savoir du tout ! Tous les mercredis vingts tours de terrain obligatoires , je vous attends donc demain et ne soyez pas en retard! Maintenant messieurs allez à l'infirmerie et essayer de rendre vos visages un peu présentable vous faites peurs !

Gai-sensei s'en alla à ses occupations et Kiba se tourna furieusement vers Sasuke.

-J'espère que t'es content de toi !

-Je te demande pardon ? Vociféra l'Uchiha , je te signal que c'est uniquement de ta faute !

-Mais fermez là bordel ! Explosa soudainement Tenten, vous me fatiguez !

Tenten se massa l'arrière du crane. Là où elle s'était cognée. C'était un peu douloureux, mais elle avait déjà connu bien pire. Elle avait l'habitude de se cogner partout lorsqu'elle jouaient avec ses cousins . Elle ne comptait plus les fois où elle était tombée d'un arbre ou d'un skate-board.

-Tenten je suis vraiment désolé, fit Kiba en s'approchant d'elle, je te jure que je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, mais...

-Je sais Kiba que ce n'est pas de ta faute, le coupa Tenten.

Sasuke la regarda les yeux écarquillés . L'Inuzuka paraissait lui aussi un peu surprit mais n'insista pas.

-Va à la l'infirmerie Gai-sensei à raison tu as vraiment une tête affreuse, on se retrouve à la fin des cours, l'ordonna Tenten.

-O..ok, balbutia Kiba qui bien trop heureux qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas s'en alla sans demander son reste.

Il ne restait plus que lui et elle maintenant. Dans cette salle de classe toute vide. Tenten observa le visage de l'Uchiha. Par chance, celui-ci n'avait pris aucun coup dans les yeux et n'allait certainement pas se retrouver avec un œil au beurre noir . Cependant il avait les lèvres éclatés , les joues en feu et les cheveux en bataille. Kiba n'y était pas allé de main morte.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si tu ne lui avais pas parlé de cette manière, déclara t-elle.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, ricana l'Uchiha , c'est _lui_ qui a commencé, c'est _lui_ qui t'as fait tomber et c'est_ lui_ que tu défends !

Il avait l'air beaucoup plus en colère contre elle que contre l'Inuzuka. Il ne lui avait rien fait du tout et c'était encore lui qui devait subir sa colère.

-Evidemment que je le défends il est mon ami ! Toi tu es...

Leur regards étaient scellé l'un à l'autre. Ils se regardaient avec colère, haine, révolte. Ils semblaient pour une fois sur la même longueur d'onde.

-..toi tu es celui qui a voulu laisser Yamanaka m'humilier ! rajouta t-elle furieuse.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils . Elle le sermonnait encore pour ça . Mais quand allait-elle enfin se mettre dans la tête qu'il l'avait protégé au lieu de la pousser dans la gueule du loup ?

-Je ne peux que t'en vouloir et te blâmer, parce que c'est toujours de ta faute ! S'écria Tenten nullement impressionné par le regard noir de Sasuke.

Il ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle ne le craignait pas. Elle le voyait toujours comme l'adolescent ingrat et hautain qu'il était. Comme l'ordure qui avait voulu faire de sa vie un enfer.

-Tu n'es qu'un monstre !

Sasuke respirait fortement. Et se rapprocha encore plus d'elle. Jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelque centimètre du sien. Il jeta un coup d'œil au lèvres impeccable de Tenten. Elles étaient pulpeuses. Tentatrices.

-Ne..ne t'approche pas...pas autant. Uchiha qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Tenten dont se rapprochement ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Sasuke ne l'écouta nullement et continua son avancé.Et plus elle reculait et plus il se rapprochait , jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre une surface plane . Elle ne pouvait plus s'enfuir maintenant, elle était prisonnière entre lui et le mur.

-Je ne suis pas un monstre, dit-il d'une voix froide.

Il baissait les yeux vers elle alors qu'elle les levait vers lui. Ses yeux ébènes semblaient encore plus froids que d'habitude. Elle constata qu'il ne la regardait pas vraiment, qu'il fixait autre chose...

-Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Il plaça ses deux mains prêt du visage de l'Inoue qui le foudroyait de ses yeux couleur chocolats.

-Parce que si j'étais aussi monstrueux que ça, j'aurai laissé cette petite garce de Yamanaka t'anéantir , et j'aurai apprécier ça. J'aurai apprécier le fait de te voir souffrir, de te voir mourir à petit feu...

Tenten trouva que son visage était trop prêt du sien. Beaucoup trop. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle voulait qu'il s'en aille.

-...mais je ne l'ai pas fait, je ne l'ai pas laissé faire ! ALORS CESSE DE M'APPELER COMME CA ! hurla t-il.

-NON ! hurla à son tour Tenten et en essayant de le repousser. NON JE NE CESSERAI PAS ! TU ES UN MONSTRE ! C'EST CE QUE TU ES ET TU LE RESTERAS !

Elle tentait de le repousser comme elle le pouvait, en lui frappant la poitrine mais il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce . Son regard onyx ne cessait de s'assombrir au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui hurlait dessus.

-Tu seras toujours un monstre pour moi !

Elle humidifia ses lèvres. Il pencha un peu plus son visage vers le sien.

-Toujours ! répéta t-elle .

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour répéter encore une fois mais il l'interrompit agacé.

-Tais toi Inoue.

Et il plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'embrassant avec fureur. Tenten avait gardé les yeux ouverts dans la surprise la plus totale. Tétanisée elle n'osa pas bouger alors qu'il forçait la barrière de ses lèvres avec sa langue et l' insérait sa bouche. Cherchant la sienne avec une démence et une rage qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Les lèvres de Sasuke avaient un gout de sang à cause du coup de poing de Kiba et Tenten n'apprécia absolument pas ça.

Elle lui mordit violemment la lèvre inférieur. Il grogna et délaissa presque à contre cœur les lippes de l'Inoue sans pour autant s'éloigner.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? souffla Tenten.

Il ne répondit pas . Pourquoi ? Lui même ne le savait pas. Il ne supportait pas qu'elle lui reproche quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. Il ne supportait pas qu'elle le traite de monstre alors qu'il l'avait protégé. Certes l'embrasser n'était pas la meilleur des solutions alors qu'elle le haissait mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour la faire taire.

Putain.

Elle lui faisait faire des choses incompréhensible. Elle allait le rendre complètement fou. Non c'était trop tard . Il était déjà fou.

-E..éloigne toi.

Il l'ignora. Fixa ses lévres devenue toute rouge. Sans savoir pourquoi, il en voulait encore. Encore et encore.

-Uchiha...

Mais pas elle. Jamais.

C'était vraiment incroyable ça. Il n'avait jamais ressentie une once de désir dans sa vie. Jamais , pour personne et pourtant elle arrivait à lui faire ressentir sa. Elle avait réussi à provoquer des émotions chez lui, qu'il n'avait jusqu'à la jamais ressentie. Sasuke n'avait jamais perdu autant de temps à penser à une fille.

-Je ne suis pas un monstre, murmura t-il sans quitter ses lèvres du regard.

-Alors arrête de faire ça...de..de m'embrasser juste pour...que je me taise.

Oui sinon pourquoi d'autre ? Tenten savait pertinemment que Sasuke ne daignerait pas l'embrasser pour autre chose. Il n'aimait personne et surtout pas elle.

Quand à elle, elle le détestait encore plus. Il n'avait pas à faire ça. Les ennemies ne s'embrassaient pas . Ce n'était pas normal.

-Que je t'embrasse ou pas, cela ne changera pas ta haine envers moi de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?

Tenten croisa son regard et entrouvrit les lèvres.

-Tu...

-Mais ça changerait quelque chose si je t'en demandais l'autorisation ?

-Qu..quoi ? Demanda les yeux ronds l'Inoue.

-Tu m'as très bien compris.

L'autorisation de quoi ? De l'embrasser ?

-Je te hais, lui rappela à l'ordre Tenten.

Cela ne lui avait-il donc pas parut évident ? Elle lui avait pourtant répété plusieurs fois . Alors il devrait savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas lui demander une chose pareil.

-Et moi je ne te hais pas, répliqua t-il.

Non il ne la haïssait pas. Mais il ne l'aimait pas non plus. C'était bizarre. C'était surtout physique . Il voulait juste ses lèvres, il voulait juste qu'elle lui les cèdent, qu'elle arrête de voir un monstre en lui, que toute la haine qu'il pouvait voir dans son regarde disparaisse.

Leur regards se rencontrèrent encore une fois. Tenten était incapable de lire dans les yeux de Sasuke . Le jeune Uchiha put, lui, lire toute l'incompréhension que ressentait Tenten dans ses prunelles chocolats.

Il venait de lui dire qu'il ne la haissait pas et elle était incapable de rétorquer quoique soit. Elle était à court de mot.

La cloche sonna . Ils sursautèrent.

Au plus grand soulagement de Tenten , Sasuke recula une bonne fois pour toute .Cependant il continuait de la fixer. Une chose de plus qu'elle haïssait chez lui maintenant. Ses yeux nuits la scrutant intensément.

Incapable de dire quoique se soit et de réfléchir correctement, Tenten quitta la pièce à grand enjambée, fuyant le plus loin possible de lui.

* * *

Le reste de l'après-midi avait été particulièrement éprouvante. Tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de la regarder et les rumeurs ne faisaient que s'accentuer encore plus. Tenten n'arrivait même plus à lever les yeux de son cahier. Elle ne voulait pas regarder Sasuke assit au premiers rang. Elle ne voulait plus penser à ce qu'il venait de lui faire ou à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle voulait juste s'en aller de ce stupide bahut. Alors quand la cloche qui sonnait la fin des cours retentit dans tout l'établissement, la jeune Inoue ramassa ses affaires le plus rapidement possible et partit sans même attendre Kiba qui la poursuivit au pas de course.

Sasuke quand à lui, se leva nonchalamment, sans faire attention aux murmures qui s'intensifier autour de lui. Il n'en avait rien à foutre des élèves qui propageaient des rumeurs . Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui. Il n'irait pas chez Karin ce soir. Elle le connaissait beaucoup trop et se douterait que quelque chose s'était passé aujourd'hui et il n'avait pas le cœur à lui en parler.

Parce que lui même ne savait pas de quoi il en était question, pourquoi il agissait de cette manière, pourquoi elle le rendait aussi dingue et pourquoi cela l'insupportait autant qu'elle le haïsse.

Pour une fois que son chauffeur était arrivé en avance, il grimaça en se rendant compte que l'attendait, adossée contre sa voiture, la très détestable Yamanaka. Il aurait du s'en douter. Rien n'échapper à cette commère de première catégorie.

-Je me passerai de tout commentaire de ta part, lui lança t-il avant même qu'elle ne dise quoique se soit.

Ino esquissa un sourire en coin et ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Oh mon dieu Uchiha tu es affreux, clama Ino en le détaillant les bleus qu'il avait sur le visage.

-J'ai dit que je me passerai de commentaire, maugréa le jeune homme.

-On dit que c'est à cause d'elle que vous vous êtes battu, que c'est par amour.

Sasuke se passa une main dans les cheveux. Génial , tout le monde déformait la réalité. Ino quand à elle amena sa main aux ongles parfaitement manucuré à sa bouche comme pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Et tu ne sais pas le pire ? Rajouta Ino , c'est qu'il y a même des teams ! Des teams KibaTen et des team SasuTen...ils ont même déjà commencé à parier.

-Hein? Parier sur quoi ?

Ino leva les yeux au ciel et secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite .

-Ce que tu peux être désespérant parfois, souffla exaspéré la Yamanaka, sur celui qui gagnera le coeur d'Inoue le premier abruti !

-Qu..quoi ?

C'était quoi cette histoire. Pourquoi voudrait-il gagner le coeur de Tenten ?Quand à Inuzuka c'était juste le meilleure ami de Tenten, il n'y avait jamais rien eu de plus que ça entre eux.

-Rassure toi , je ne vais pas parier sur toi, je n'ai pas envie de perdre de l'argent aussi facilement, j'ai tout miser sur le sac à puce d'Inuzuka.

-Ne me dis pas que tu crois vraiment à toute ses histoires.

-Évidement que j'y crois, c'est moi qui ai commencé à lancer les rumeurs.

Sasuke serra les dents furieux.

-J'aurai du me douter que toutes ses conneries venaient de toi..

-Connerie ? s'énerva Ino. Ce ne sont pas des conneries, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne disais que la vérité ! C'est rumeurs sont en parties vrai, tout le monde croit que tu es encore amoureux d'elle quand à Inuzuka ça fait des mois qu'il la regarde comme s'il allait la bouffer toute cru, il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir vue.

Ino se détacha de la voiture et balança ses cheveux vers l'arrière.

-Enfin bref, tu es entrain de te foutre dans un très beau merdier Uchiha et je te souhaite vraiment de pouvoir y ressortir. Parce que comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu fais vraiment partie des très rares personne que j'apprécie.

Elle le bouscula légèrement alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Sasuke fronça les sourcils . Kiba avait des vues sur Tenten ? Kiba la désirait ?

Une rage sourde commença à brûler en lui. Sasuke était vraiment très loin de se douter qu'Inoue avait un certain succès auprès des hommes et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Vraiment pas.

* * *

**Coucou !**

**J'ai vraiment prie beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, j'adore rendre ces personnages complètement dingue . Surtout Sasuke, je dois bien l'avouer xD**

**Kiba a un petit peu pété les plombs mais ça faisait déjà des chapitres qu'il avait envie de lui casser la gueule...pauvre Sasuke tout le monde est contre lui, hein ?**

**Et je m'excuse pour cette scéne de bagarre misérable, je ne sais pas trop comment écrire une bagarre xD**

**Sinon, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire !**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne et heureuse année 2016 ! **

**RAR :**

**Dreaming Honey Moon : Je suis tellement contente que cela t'a plu xD Ton "My Emotion" m'a tué , lol. En effet Karin et Sasuke ont un lien que l'on pourrait qualifier de frére et soeur. Karin fait partie des rares personnes après tout qu'il aime réellement.****Qui est réellement Shion, tel est la question ? Hé hé hé ! La réponse au prochain chapitre !****Je dois admettre que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que Shion te plaise autant, mais tant mieux. Tu as un faible pour les blondes aux caractères compliqués ? Ou pour les personnages dont il ne faut pas avoir de faible xD**

**Nukinuchan : Heeeeyy coucou :D Je suis contente que tu trouves la relation entre Karin et Sasuke adorable. Shion intrigue tout le monde à ce que je vois xD, mais bon c'était le but de toute façon. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

**Kowata : Lé la ma fille :) Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant malgré le fait que mi mette un tas de temps pou poster. A pou bek alli , la bek alli, hé hé hé xD**

**Saiken : Oh merci beaucoup xD ça me fait mega plaisir que tu dises ça ! Une nouvelle alliée oh yeah !**

**Burning Asteria : Coucou, j'aime beaucoup moi aussi la relation qu'on Karin et Sasuke. Elle est fusionnelle sans être passionnel. C'est une amitié qui fait du bien. Karin est comme ça, elle est rentre dedans, je ne la vois pas trop subtil xD****Mouahaha le grand mystére de l'année, qui est réellement Shion ? La réponse au prochain chapitre ! J'ai vraiment envie de rendre Sakura particulière, j'aime beaucoup ce personnage. Eh ben, pour se faire face, Sakure et Tenten se sont fait face xD Sasuke il ne controle plus rien du tout là...c'est l'anarchie !**

**Cicidy : hiii j'ai super envie de répondre à toute tes intérrogations mais cela gâcherait tout, alors je te laisse découvrir la suite au prochain chapitre :) Meilleurs voeux à toi aussi !**


	14. Chapter 14

**-Coulée de lave perlée de glace-**

* * *

**-Chapitre 14-**

* * *

**Playlist :**

**Halsey – _Is there Somewhere_**

**Blackbear – _I don't fucking care_**

**Eagle Eye OST - _Loss a Twin_**

* * *

Tenten se toucha du bout des doigts les lèvres. Il l'avait encore embrassé pour la faire taire. Il jouait avec elle. Voilà ce qu'il faisait. Elle était sa poupée et il la manipulait comme il le souhaitait. Sa haine envers lui ne fit que s'accroître et Tenten dû aller prendre une douche froide pour se remettre les idées en place.

Il allait la détruire émotionnellement. Il allait l'épuiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus. L'eau froide n'arrangeait rien et Tenten s'enroula rageusement dans une serviette bleu marine. Elle évita de croiser son regard dans le miroir et s'empara de son portable. Elle fit défiler les numéros et appela la seule personne qu'elle considérait à ce moment précis comme un échappatoire.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester toute seule ce soir - sa mère était de nouveau partie au travail - pas après avoir passé une journée pareil. Elle ne voulait pas passer sa nuit à penser continuellement à lui et à son comportement de plus en plus étrange envers elle.

_-Allô, Tenten c'est toi ?_ Demanda interloquée Shion à l'autre bout du fil.

-Tu es toujours partante pour que l'on se fasse une soirée juste toi et moi ? Demanda Tenten sans prendre de pincette.

_-Évidement..._

-Ce soir c'est possible ?

Il eut un court silence pendant lequel Tenten amena l'ongle de son pouce à sa bouche et commença à le mordiller.

_-Oui si tu veux, je serai là vers 19h00._

-Ok à plus tard, fit Tenten en raccrochant.

* * *

-Mauvaise journée ? Demanda Shion en amenant un verre de cocktail à ses lèvres charnues.

Tenten fixait les bulles de coca remonter le long du verre. Malgré la nuit fraîche de novembre, elles étaient toutes les deux à la terrasse d'un café assez calme un peu retiré du centre-ville.

-Plutôt oui, marmonna Tenten .

-Un autre _Sex on the beach, _s'il vous plait, fit Shion en hélant un serveur.

Tenten enfonça ses mains dans son blouson en cuir et se mit à scruter les passant qui défilaient devant le café . Ils marchaient droit devant eux, parfois un téléphone portable soudaient à leur oreille parfois un parapluie coincé prêt du coude.

-Pourquoi as-tu passé une mauvaise journée ? demanda Shion au bout de quelques minutes.

-Je me suis disputée avec Sasuke, lâcha Tenten sans réfléchir.

Shion arqua l'un de ses sourcils et la scruta d'un air interrogateur.

-C'est toujours la même chose avec lui de toute façon, s'expliqua Tenten, il agit comme un idiot et ça part en vrille. Je trouvais son comportement inexcusable et...et...

Tenten reporta son regard vers les passants et s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise, posant ses coudes sur les accoudoirs. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en repensant à tout ce qu'il s'était passé.Elle n'osa pas lui dire qu'il l'avait embrassé parce qu'elle se sentait assez humilié comme ça. Shion n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça. C'était un détail inutile, sans importance. Elles restèrent silencieuse alors que le serveur apportait la commande de Shion et que celle-ci le remerciait avec un sourire.

-Pourquoi on t'a traité de monstre ? Demanda de but en blanc Tenten en levant ses prunelles chocolat vers Shion qui buvait une gorgée de son cocktail.

La jeune femme cligna des paupières surprise avant de baisser les yeux et de fouiller dans son sac à la recherche d'une cigarette. Elle l'alluma sans se presser et tira une longue bouffée.

-Sans doute pour la même raison que tu as traité Sasuke Uchiha de monstre, murmura la blonde.

La fumée que soufflait Shion enveloppait doucement, créant un halo vaporeux tout autour d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu le traites ainsi? Demanda Shion en essayant de capter son regard.

Tenten se mordit la lèvre inférieure et prit son verre de coca entre ses doigts. Elle but une petite gorgée avant de le reposer sur la table ronde . Devait-elle lui dire toute la vérité ?

-Il a voulu me faire du mal, il a voulu laisser une personne me détruire et m'humilier...

Shion secoua les cendres de sa cigarette dans le cendrier en face d'elle.

-Voulu, tu dis ?

-Oui, mais...il ne l'a pas laissé faire au final.

Tenten semblait totalement ailleurs et ne désirait pas rencontrer le regard violet de Shion.

-Il ne l'a pas fait, répéta d"une voix presque inaudible l'Inoue.

Shion l'observa consciencieusement. Tenten était particulièrement belle ce soir. Elle était habillée simplement, un jean, un tee-shirt et une veste en cuir. Ses longs cheveux bruns descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules et Shion eut presque envie de les entortiller autour de ses doigts. La Yamazaki envia la beauté naturel de Tenten. Une beauté qu'elle qualifiait même de pure. Pas de retouche. Pas d'artifice. Pas de surplus. Tenten était telle qu'elle l'avait toujours été et Shion la trouvait sublime.

-Tu penses sincèrement que c'est toujours un monstre puisqu'il ne l'a pas laissé faire au final ?

Tenten resta silencieuse. Elle n'en savait rien. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui pardonner et en même temps elle se rendait de plus en plus compte qu'il ne lui avait pas fait de mal alors qu'il en avait l'occasion. Cette situation était tellement compliquée. Pourquoi rien n'était jamais simple avec lui ?

Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules sous le regard de Shion. La blonde prit une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine, apprécia la sensation que cela lui procurait et se mit à fixer la fumée qui s'évadait vers la nuit , vers la liberté.

-On m'a traité de monstre parce que j'ai causé du mal à une personne que j'aimais beaucoup , je l'ai détruite et je l'ai humilié aussi, confia Shion tout en tirant sur sa cigarette.

Tenten rencontra pour la première fois de la soirée le regard de la Yamazaki.

-Tu vois qu'il y a pire que lui comme monstre.

Elle fit une courte pose , le temps de soufflait un peu de fumée, de faire quelques ronds.

-Il y a moi.

Tenten fronça les sourcils et se redressa sur sa chaise.

-Moi je méritais qu'on me traite de monstre, parce que j'avais agi comme tel. Je lui ai fait du mal, beaucoup de mal...

Tenten observa attentivement Shion . La Yamazaki ne la regardait plus , ses prunelles violettes s'attardaient sur la fumée.

-Donc tu le méritais, finit par dire Tenten sans la quitter des yeux.

-Oui je le méritais, répéta d'une voix atone la Yamazaki.

Shion prit son verre et le but d'une seule traite . Puis elle regarda Tenten qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde.

-Je suppose que je dois te dégoutter maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Et que c'est probablement la dernière fois que l'on se voit.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Tenten en se redressant sur sa chaise.

Shion plissa les yeux et pencha la tête légèrement la tête sur le coté.

-Parce que je viens juste de te dire que je suis une très mauvaise personne, pourquoi aurais-tu encore envie de traîner avec moi ? Tu n'as pas peur que je te fasse du mal.

Avait-elle peur de Shion?

-Non, déclara sans hésité Tenten. Je ne pense pas que tu me blesseras.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sur ?

Tenten haussa les épaules. Elle n'en savait rien, elle le sentait, c'est tout. Shion n'était pas la même lorsqu'elle était avec elle. La Yamazaki semblait jouer un rôle lorsqu'elle se trouvait en compagnie de la Hyuga alors que lorsqu'elles étaient seules toutes les deux, Tenten avait l'impression de faire face à la réel Shion. Une Shion qui malgré les apparences, n'était pas aussi parfaite qu'elle le laissait transparaître et qui ne semblait pas aussi heureuse que cela. Shion lui faisait confiance pour lui montrer ce qu'elle était réellement. C'était bien une preuve qu'elle n'était pas si horrible que ça, non ?

-Tu es vraiment une personne très étrange Tenten Inoue, finit par dire la futur femme du Hyuga.

Tenten secoua la tête de gauche à droite tout en s'humidifiant les lèvres.

-Ah bon , tu crois ?

-Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sûre et certaine. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi irréversiblement attiré par les mauvaise personnes.

-Qu..quoi ?

Shion se passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds pour se masser le haut du crane.

-Fais attention quand même, à force de trop côtoyer les flammes, tu finiras par te brûler et je ne te le souhaite vraiment pas. Parce que même si la brûlure finit par s'apaiser avec le temps, elle ne guérit vraiment jamais...tu peux me croire.

* * *

Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarqué. Non pas le moins du monde. Parce qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à elle auparavant. Juste avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'elle pourrait avoir un rôle essentiel dans l'éloignement de ses groupies. C'est pourquoi Sasuke ne l'avait pas vue. La manière dont Kiba regardait Tenten.

Et Sasuke découvrit qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Il savait que l'Inuzuka et l'Inoue étaient amis de longue date, mais cela ne donnait pas le droit à Kiba de la lorgner comme un morceau de viande, non ? Pour qui se prenait-il ?

-Bon écoutez moi tous, bande de petit ingrats ! Cria Gai-sensei face à une dizaine d'élève qui s'étaient retrouvés collés en même temps . Si je vois l'un d'entre vous s'arrêtez avant même d'avoir fait vingt tours de terrain, il se verra attribuer une dizaine de tour supplémentaire, c'est bien compris ?

Sasuke serra les dents. Ce prof l'avait toujours profondément agacé. Cependant il ne s'était jamais plein, parce que ce n'était pas son genre. En bon élève qu'il était, il suivait à lettre ce que lui ordonnait de faire les professeurs, même si cela ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Il avait cru qu'en ce mercredi après-midi, il se serait retrouvé uniquement en compagnie de l'Inoue et de l'Inuzuka. Mais il s'avérait que Gai-sensei avait surpris plusieurs élèves à se la couler douce durant ses cours de sport et les avait collé tout comme eux aujourd'hui. C'est pourquoi, quelques jeunes fille de premières années, n'arrêtaient pas de lui jeter quelques coup d'œil insistants. Il les entendait chuchoter et piaffer comme les poules qu'elles étaient. Il haïssait ses groupies. Il haïssait toute ses filles qui pensaient le connaitre, qui lançaient des rumeurs sur lui et qui le harcelaient constamment. Tout le monde croyait qu'il avait couché avec la moitié des lycéenne du bahut alors qu'il n'avait pas touché une seule fille de ce stupide lycée. Enfin sauf une, mais Tenten ne comptait pas. Les filles qu'il rejetait, disaient alors par vengeance, qu'il s'offrait à elles et qu'il les chassait ensuite comme un malpropre le lendemain.

Bordel.

Il n'avait eu que deux petite-amie dans sa vie. Une réel et une fausse. Et n'avait baisé qu'une seule fois, mais ni avec la réel dont il ne partageait aucun sentiment réciproque à l'époque ni avec la fausse dont il pensait ne pas en avoir malheureusement envie un jour.

Putain.

Il fit glisser ses yeux sur Tenten , sur la courbe de son dos, sur les mèches de cheveux qui bougeaient doucement selon l'intensité du vent, sur ses jambes, longues et fines. Il écouta le son de sa voix. Elle n'était pas aiguës comme celle de toute ses groupies, elle était douce et agréable.

Plus il la regardait et plus il commençait à développer des pensées qui ne lui avait jamais vraiment traversé l'esprit. Sasuke tentait de se rassurer en se disant que se qui l'attirait autant chez Tenten , n'était que purement physique.

Oui c'est ça. C'était juste physique.

Juste physique.

-Hey Uchiha tu comptes glander toute la journée ! Hurla Gai-sensei tout en amenant son sifflet à ses lèvres.

Sasuke soupira et commença à courir. Il dépassa sans trop de problème le groupe d'élève de première année et ignora les regards insistants des jeunes filles . Cependant il resta assez éloigné de Tenten et Kiba qui courraient bien en avant. Il n'avait pas envie de voir les sourires de Tenten envers Kiba. Des sourires sincères, tendres, joyeux. Lui avait-elle déjà souri de cette manière ? Non . Et cela ne se produira sans doute jamais.

Sasuke ignora le pincement au cœur qui le prit d'un seul coup et accéléra la cadence. De toute façon il n'en avait rien à foutre. Elle pouvait bien sourire à n'importe qui, ce n'était pas son problème. Le seul but qu'il avait c'était de terminer ses études au plus vite et de se barrer le plus loin possible de Konoha. Il avait demandé plusieurs université à Tokyo mais aussi en Chine et aux Etats-Unis. Il semblait assez confiant. Son bulletin scolaire était irréprochable depuis des années. Il ne craignait pas d'être refusé ni de s'expatrier. Même si maintenant l'idée de s'éloigner d'elle le travaillait un peu. Juste un tout petit peu.

* * *

Tenten avait réussi à courir tout les tours imposés par Gai-sensei. Elle était essoufflée comme pas possible, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça. Elle préférait autant courir durant une heure de colle que de rester sur une chaise derrière un bureau à attendre l'heure passer impatiemment. Kiba à ses cotés ne semblait même pas épuisé. Mais comment faisait-il pour être aussi résistant pensant Tenten. Ce n'était humainement pas possible.

-Quoi t'es fatiguée, se moqua gentiment l'Inuzuka, moi qui allait te proposer de faire la course jusqu'à chez nous...

Tenten lui frappa l'épaule et celui-ci fit semblant d'avoir mal en grimaçant.

-C'est ça, fous toi de moi ! Clama Tenten.

L'Inuzuka lui fit un grand sourire et porta une bouteille d'eau à ses lèvres. Il but de longue gorgée avant de la proposer à Tenten qui refusa poliment.

-Je vais me changer, fit Kiba, tu m'attends, hein !

-Mais oui, le rassura Tenten.

-On se retrouve au portail , alors !

-Ok.

Kiba partit sans plus attendre dans les vestiaires et Tenten le regarda s'éloigner. Il était beaucoup trop énergique. Le regarder suffisait à la fatiguer. Elle prit donc son temps pour aller chercher sa serviette qui était sur le banc où elle l'avait déposé avant de courir. Elle la prit et se tapota le front. Même avec la fraîcheur de novembre elle avait un peu transpirée. En se tournant pour se rendre, elle aussi, vers les vestiaires, elle croisa le regard de Sasuke qui détourna les yeux aussitôt.

_Tu penses sincèrement que c'est toujours un monstre ? _

Tenten se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieur. Selon Shion, Sasuke ne méritait pas ce titre parce qu'il n'avait pas été aussi mauvais qu'elle. Mais Tenten ne remettait pas en question seulement le fait qu'il allait la laisser se faire humilier par la Yamanaka. Il y avait aussi l'attitude qu'il avait eu envers elle lorsqu'ils avaient commencé leur contrat. Il n'avait pas à se montrer aussi désagréable alors qu'elle essayait d'être amie avec lui.

A chaque fois qu'elle avait essayé de faire un pas en avant , il avait dressé un mur. Elle avait vraiment essayé de l'abattre, mais aujourd'hui elle était fatiguée de le faire. Elle n'en avait plus la force. Pas pour quelqu'un comme lui.

Elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable pour lui avoir hurler plusieurs fois en le traitant de monstre. Il l'avait bien cherché. Après tout, c'était à cause de lui, qu'ils étaient collés jusqu'au vacance. Ils n'avaient pas encore reparlé de leur exposé. Il était peut-être encore trop tôt pour essayer de dialoguer avec lui, mais Tenten savait pertinemment que d'ici la fin de la semaine elle allait devoir retourner vers lui . Kiba ne le ferait pas, Sasuke ne se donnerait même pas la peine de faire un pas en avant et si elle voulait avoir une bonne note, elle allait devoir, encore une fois, prendre sur elle.

Tenten se changea assez rapidement, elle avait ramené ses cheveux en une unique queue de cheval au lieu de ses éternels macarons. Son uniforme était mal mis comme d'habitude. Sa chemise blanche dépassé un peu de sa jupe, et elle avait fermé les mauvais bouton vers le bas. En traversant le couloir, elle eut le malheurs de tomber sur Ino Yamanaka qui comme toujours était accompagnée de sa cour .

Merde, elle avait oublié que celle-ci participait à la choral du lycée comme tout les mercredis après-midi.

Sans ralentir le pas, l'Inoue serra les poings prête à l'affronter. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent face à face, Tenten n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'arrêter. Les larbins d'Ino l'empêchaient de passer. C'est avec un sourire en coin et en tournant quelques mèches blonde entre ses doigts parfaitement manucurés qu'Ino lui lança :

-Tiens donc tu es toute seule Inoue, pourtant avec les rumeurs qui court j'avais cru comprendre que tu avais plutôt l'embarras du choix au niveau prétendant ces jours ci...

-La ferme Yamanaka, grinça Tenten.

Ino leva les yeux au ciel. Parfois elle trouvait l'Inoue si peu inventive en matière de répartie. C'était d'un ennuie total.

-Je tiens à m'excuser tu sais, je t'avais dit au début d'année que personne ne pourrait voir quoique se soit en toi d'intéressant, mais il se trouve que finalement deux aveugles ont perçus, et je n'ai toujours pas compris comment, du potentiel dans la fille absolument ordinaire que tu es.

Tenten lui lança le regard le plus noir qui soit. Elle s'avança de quelques pas sans desserrer ses poings.

-Laissez moi passer ! Rugit-elle face aux blondes .

Bien qu'Ino ne semblait absolument pas la craindre, Tenten savait très bien que sa cour n'était constituée que de lâche et qu'elles tremblaient toutes lorsqu'elle haussait la voix. Comme là par exemple, l'une d'entre elle recula légèrement.

-Poussez-vous ! Fit Tenten en s'avançant de nouveau.

La cour d'Ino, effrayée de se prendre un coup par l'Inoue qu'elle savait avoir un caractère de feu se dispersa sous l'œil désabusé de la Yamanaka.

-Au fait Inoue, lequel va -tu choisir ? Lui lança Ino alors que Tenten s'éloignait. J'espère que tu ne vas pas me décevoir en ravalant ton vomit, hein ? En plus depuis le temps qu'Inuzuka veut sortir avec toi, tu lui briserais vraiment le cœur en choisissant l'autre...

Tenten s'arrêta d'emblée. Elle se tourna vivement vers Ino dont les yeux pétillaient maintenant de malice .

-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Rien de tout ça n'est vrai !

-Oh vraiment ? Fit Ino un brin d'innocence dans la voix. Alors ils ne s'étaient pas battu par amour pour toi ?

-Bien sur que non ! Kiba n'est pas amoureux de moi, il est juste mon ami ! Cette bagarre n'avait rien à voir avec de l'amour !

Tenten en avait plus qu'assez de ses stupides rumeurs. Comment pouvaient-ils tous croire que Kiba était amoureux d'elle ?

Elle ne pouvait pas blâmer ceux qui lançait des rumeurs sur elle et Sasuke, après tout, elle était sortie avec lui. Mais Kiba ? C'était juste son meilleur ami. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se retrouve impliqué la-dedans.

-Autant pour moi, j'ai toujours cru que s'il ne venait pas me déclarer sa flamme, comme la plupart des garçons du lycée, c'était à cause de toi.

-Quoi ? Si Kiba ne tombe pas sous ton charme Yamanaka, c'est parce que tu es cruelle et sans cœur ! La beauté ne fait pas tout !

-Si tu le dis.

Et Ino lui tourna le dos. Quoi c'est tout ? Tenten la regarda stupéfaite. Pourquoi la blonde s'amusait -elle à lui envoyer de fausse idée, si c'était pour repartir tout de suite après ?

Argh. Décidément elle était vraiment entouré de personne compliquée. Elle marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'au portail visiblement énervée. Kiba l'attendait déjà.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda t-il en voyant son visage renfrogné.

-Rien d'important, déclara Tenten en ignorant ses yeux la scruter.

-Tenten !

Il la prit par le poignet et l'obligea à lui faire face.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire...c'est à cause de cet enfoiré d'Uchiha, c'est ça ? Demanda Kiba en haussant la voix.

-Quoi ? Non, il ne m'a rien fait !

-Alors pourquoi tu fais une tête pareil ?

Tenten haussa les épaules et se dégagea de son emprise.

-De quel tête tu parles ? J'ai une tête tout à fait normal.

-De la tête que tu fais lorsque quelqu'un t'as profondément énervé, rajouta t-il en lui touchant du bout du doigt la joue.

Tenten sursauta à ce contacte. Depuis quand la touchait t-il de cette manière ? Elle le dévisagea les yeux ronds.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le jeune homme.

-Tu es différent, se contenta de dire Tenten.

Kiba fronça les sourcils.

-Différent comment ?

-J'en sais rien, depuis que...je suis sortie avec Sasuke tu n'es plus pareil.

-Je...

-Tu as dis que c'est moi qui ne serait plus la même mais...mais j'ai l'impression que c'est plutôt toi qui as changé.

Kiba baissa les yeux et fourra ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

-C'est une mauvaise chose ? S'enquit-il .

Tenten haussa les épaules.

-Non.

-Alors tout va bien ?

Elle lui fit un demie-sourire et commença à marcher.

-Ouais tout vas bien.

* * *

En arrivant chez lui, Sasuke fut surpris d'entendre du bruit. Lui qui était habitué au silence quasi religieux de cette grande maison vide, pensa alors que son père était rentré. Étrange. Celui-ci n'était pas censé être en voyage d'affaire ? Les vacances de Noel n'étaient que dans deux semaines. En effet dans le salon, son père discutait avec un homme qu'il reconnu aussitôt. Akira Yamazaki. Il n'eut pas le temps de reculer que son père se tourna vers lui, le visage, comme à son habitude, impassible.

Et c'est tout ce à quoi il eut droit. Un regard qui ne transmettait aucune émotion apparente. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus d'un mois et c'est tout ce que Sasuke obtiendrait de lui.

Un simple regard.

Un regard à la Uchiha.

Sasuke serra les poings. Il s'en foutait de toute façon. D'ici quelques mois il s'en irait pour de bon et aucun d'eux n'aurait plus à jouer au rôle du père et du fils une fois par mois. Ce sera chacun pour soi. Il recula , tourna le dos au deux hommes et tomba nez à nez avec Shion. Étonnée au plus au point, il resta tout bêtement statufié la jeune femme quand à elle lui offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

-Bonjour Sasuke, cela fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Grinça t-il dans un souffle.

-Mon père m'a dit qu'il voulait rencontrer le tien je lui ai proposé de l'accompagner.

Il plissa les yeux et la regarda profondément dégoutté.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-J'avais envie de te parler.

Sans réfléchir, Sasuke l'attrapa violemment par le coude et l'entraîna vers la cuisine . Il ferma la porte et la poussa au milieu de la pièce.

-Ouch, toujours aussi tendre à ce que je vois, déclara Shion en se massant là où Sasuke avait enserré ses doigts.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers elle et s'avança menaçant .

-Je te préviens tout de suite, si tu as l'intention de reprendre contact avec Karin, je te détruirai !

Shion leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un profond soupir.

-Tu ne peux pas détruire ce qui l'est déjà Sasuke et je n'ai pas l'intention de reprendre contact avec Karin, elle fait parti de mon passé.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Je te l'ai dit, j'avais envie de te parler.

Shion le détailla longuement alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

-Woah , tu as grandi, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu faisais à peine ma taille.

-Viens en au fait, Yamazaki ! S'écria profondément agacé Sasuke.

Shion apprécia de le voir sortir de ses gonds. Peu de gens pouvait se vanter de pouvoir provoquer une telle réaction chez lui. Elle le trouvait si introverti.

-J'ai rencontré Tenten.

Sasuke essaya tant bien que mal de garder une expression faciale, la plus neutre qui soit. Il ne devait pas montrer que cela le touchait. Parce qu'un Uchiha ne devait au grand jamais montrer ses émotions à qui-que se soit.

-Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien. Elle m'a parlé de toi tu sais.

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et bien qu'il la dépassait, elle le toisa comme si elle était toujours la plus grande. Toujours la plus féroce.

-Elle m'a dit ce que tu avais eu l'intention de lui faire, susurra t-elle.

Sasuke ne bougea pas d'un pouce alors que Shion, d'un pas lent et fluide, marchait tout autour de lui.

-Alors ? Dis moi Sasuke.

Elle était maintenant derrière lui et approcha ses lèvres roses pulpeuses à son oreille droite.

-Qu'est-ce que cela fait, lorsque l'on te traite de monstre ?

L'Uchiha avala difficilement se salive et croisa le regard violet de Shion qui se trouvait maintenant face à lui.

-Cela fait mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle appuya le bout de son annuaire sur la poitrine de Sasuke qui écarquilla ses prunelles aussi sombre que la nuit .

-Juste ici. C'est là que cela brûle le plus, hein ?

Il repoussa férocement la main de la jeune femme.

-Ne prend pas ton cas pour une généralité, je ne suis pas comme toi, nous sommes différent !

-Je ne vois pas vraiment où est la différence, proclama Shion en secouant sa main endolorie, tu avais l'intention de détruire celle que tu aimais , tu allais faire la même chose que moi, tu allais reproduire tout ce que tu m'avais reproché.

Sasuke se retint de lui dire qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Tenten. Alors que Shion...

-Tu l'as anéantie, fit Sasuke.

Shion resta silencieuse et le fixa le regard vide.

-Tu as blessé Karin alors qu'elle t'aimait. Elle t'aimait plus que tout au monde. Elle ne te pardonnera jamais.

Shion esquissa un sourire sans joie et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je quémandais son pardon. Elle a bien raison de me haïr. Je ne suis pas...fréquentable. Et c'est tout à fait compréhensible. C'est ce que devrais penser tout le monde. C'est ...logique.

Elle croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine et ses yeux fixèrent sans grande attention l'horloge de la cuisine.

-Mais tu sais ce qui ne l'est pas ?

Elle détacha son regard de l'horloge pour plonger dans ses yeux sombres. Elle paraissait interloquée.

-C'est que ta Tenten ne me voit pas comme le monstre que toi tu vois.

Elle leva les mains vers le ciel et eut un rire sans joie.

-Et je lui ai dit pourtant que je suis aussi monstrueuse que toi, je lui ai dit que j'avais fait ce que toi tu n'avais pas osé faire jusqu'au bout et tu sais quoi ? Elle s'en fout.

Les mains de Sasuke commencèrent à trembler et ce geste même infime n'échappa à la Yamazaki.

-Elle se fiche complètement que je sois un monstre , c'est vraiment une personne extraordinaire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Elle sait ce que tu as fait à Karin ? et..et elle ne t'a rien reproché ?

Shion se contenta de lui faire un sourire. Non, elle n'avait pas précisé que c'était Karin . Elle se doutait bien que l'Inoue la connaissait puisqu'elle sortait avec Sasuke. Et qui fréquentait Sasuke, finissait indéniablement par rencontrer Karin. Et tomber sous son charme...

-Tu aurais du prendre beaucoup plus soin d'elle et tu vois c'est là où je peux dire que nous sommes pareils...nous finissons toujours par blesser les personnes que nous aimons.

Et il baissa les armes. Toute sans exception.

-Shion laisse la tranquille.

La Yamazali l'observa amusée.

-Laisse la tranquille, répéta Sasuke, ne t'approche plus d'elle.

Ils entendirent soudainement le père de Shion l'appeler du salon et la jeune fille cria qu'elle ne tarderait pas avant de reporter une nouvelle fois son attention vers Sasuke.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas lui faire du mal ou tomber amoureuse d'elle, lâcha la Yamazaki, je vais me marier et avoir la vie que j'ai...choisi.

Shion recula d'un pas et balaya la cuisine du regard.

-D'ailleurs toi et ton père êtes invité à mes fiançailles dit-elle pensivement.

Elle baissa finalement les yeux sur le bout de ses chaussures et releva la tête .

-Je suis sincèrement désolée Sasuke qu'au final on finisse par se ressembler autant.

Sasuke attendit qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle ferme la porte de la cuisine pour expirait et porter ses mains à ses tempes.

C'était quoi ce bordel ?

* * *

Vendredi, Tenten , décida, contre toute attente d'aller voir Sasuke. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser de coté l'exposé qu'ils étaient censé faire ensemble. Kiba avait insisté pour l'accompagner, mais Tenten qui redoutait une énième bagarre l'assura qu'elle pouvait très bien gérer Sasuke toute seule.

Alors elle profita de la pause déjeuner pour aller le rejoindre dans la salle 303. Elle savait très bien qu'il s'y trouvait, c'était vraiment l'un des seuls endroits où il pouvait être au clame. Elle entrouvrit doucement la porte et entra dans la salle.

Sasuke ne daigna même pas relever la tête vers elle. Il se contentait de manger tranquillement son bento. La jeune fille fit quelques pas en avant avant de s'éclaircir nerveusement la gorge.

-Salut.

Il continua de manger sans se préoccuper d'elle. Tenten leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément il ne changerait jamais.

-Ecoute, je sais que tu n'as pas plus envie que moi de parler mais on a un exposer à faire ensemble et je pense que l'on devrait au moins essayer de faire semblant de pouvoir se supporter pour avoir une bonne note.

Lorsque Sasuke leva les yeux vers elle, il la transcenda d'un regard polaire. Tenten frissonna .

-Donc, hum...

-J'ai mélanger ton plan au mien, la coupa Sasuke.

-Oh vraiment ? Fit Tenten en clignant des paupières.

-Je ferai la première partie, tu n'as que te décider avec Inuzuka pour la deuxième et troisième partie, dit-il en fouillant dans son sac pour lui tendre d'un geste sec une feuille de papier.

Tenten s'empressa de la prendre et reconnu l'écriture soigné de Sasuke. Elle la lu brièvement et constata qu'effectivement il avait fait l'effort de mélanger leur travaux.

-Maintenant, on n'a plus aucune raison pour s'adresser la parole, donc tu peux disposer, grinça t-il sans la regarder et en reprenant son repas.

-Mais on ne devrait pas se retrouver au moins une fois pour tout mettre en commun ?

-La veille suffira, déclara Sasuke.

Tenten l'observa un peu décontenancée. Elle pensait que cela allait être plus difficile que ça. Peut-être que les poings de Kiba avaient finalement fait comprendre à l'Uchiha qu'il exagérait. Tenten décida de s'éclipser puisque comme il l'avait si bien dit, ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire maintenant. Elle pouvait mener tranquillement sa vie de son coté et lui du sien. Basta . Pas de regard en arrière. Pas de tentative désespéré pour faire la conversation. Elle pouvait s'en aller en toute tranquillité.

* * *

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ce con ?

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel.

-Arrête de l'appeler comme ça Kiba.

-C'est ce qu'il est je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais l'appeler différemment.

-Eh bien figure toi qu'il ne l'a pas vraiment été sur ce coup là, enfin , pas plus que d'habitude. Il m'a remit le plan que l'on doit faire, il a même intégré mon travail au sien, comme si on était vraiment une équipe...

-Et je suppose qu'il veut qu'on se retrouve pour vérifier qu'on a pas écris des conneries, non ? Déclara Kiba en croisant les mains derrière sa nuque.

-Non, il m'a dit que le jour avant le contrôle suffira amplement.

-Et c'est tout ? Demanda Kiba un peu intrigué que l'Uchiha ne cherche pas autant la petite bête.

Tenten opina et analysa de nouveau le plan que lui avait donné Sasuke. Il semblait pertinent . De toute façon tout se qu'entreprenait de faire Sasuke était impeccable.

-Tant mieux alors , déclara Kiba, au moins on l'aura pas dans les pattes .

Kiba la regarda attentivement avant de lui demander.

-Du coup, hum, on pourrait travailler ensemble, non ? Juste toi et moi.

-Oui si tu veux, fit Tenten en relevant la tête vers lui.

-Chez moi ? Ce week-end ? Ma mère n'est pas là , proposa l'Inuzuka avec un grand sourire.

-D'accord, mais je te préviens on va vraiment travailler ok ?

-Oui bien sur .

* * *

Tenten fut plus que surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit, assise sur les marches de son perron Shion Yamazaki. Celle-ci tressait lentement sa longue chevelure blonde et lorsqu'elle la vit arriver cessa aussitôt et se leva pour l'accueillir avec un grand sourire.

-Hey salut toi !

-Bonjour Shion, fit Tenten encore plus surprise lorsque la blonde la prit dans ses bras.

Les élans d'affection de cette dernière envers elle l'étonnée toujours autant.

-Comment est-ce que tu vas ? S'enquit la Yamazaki en se détachant prestement de Tenten.

-Je vais bien, mais hum, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Oh je voulais te demander quelque chose .

Tenten plissa les yeux lorsqu'elle vit Shion chercher quelque chose dans son sac.

-Tu veux entrer, je peux nous faire du thé si tu veux et on pourra en parler...

-Non ce n'est pas la peine.

-Tu es sûre parce que ma mère a ramené du thé vert de Chine et je peux te dire qu'il est vraiment excellent.

Shion laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Non c'est bon, je ne peux pas m'attarder, Neji m'attend, on doit aller choisir la couleur des nappes pour le mariage, fit Shion sans paraître très enchantée.

Étrangement, alors que Shion faisait référence au Hyuga, Tenten ne ressentit pas une seule once de jalousie. En effet, le nom même du Hyuga ne l'affectait pas plus que ça. C'était bien la première fois depuis des années que des papillons ne virevoltaient plus dans son ventre à l'évocation même de son prénom.

-Je voulais juste te donner ceci.

Tenten prit enveloppe en papier glacé que lui tendit la blonde.

-Le 22 décembre, c'est la date officielle de mes fiançailles. Il y aura une fête immense, avec des gens qui se fichent éperdument de Neji et moi...

Les lèvres de Shion tremblèrent légèrement .

-Shion, est-ce que ça va ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête et replaça quelques mèches blondes derrière son épaule.

-Oui, oui, excuse moi. J'étais soudainement entrain de réaliser que cela allait vraiment ce faire...le mariage.

Lorsqu'elle releva ses yeux violets et les plongea dans ceux chocolats de Tenten, l'Inoue retint son souffle. Durant une courte minute, elle avait cru percevoir une détresse immense.

-Shion...

-Je vais me marier, murmura la Yamazaki en détachant son regard du sien, je vais l'épouser.

Tenten lui toucha doucement l'épaule et la blonde sursauta.

-Tu es sur que tout vas bien, tu es toute blanche ?

Les lèvres de Shion formèrent un sourire sans joie . Elle hocha vigoureusement de la tête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Tenten, je vais bien.

Tenten ne fut pas entièrement convaincu mais n'insista pas d'avantage.

-Tu viendras, hein ? demanda Shion , j'aurai vraiment besoin d'une bouteille d'oxygène dans un cette air d'hypocrisie.

-Tu penses que je suis ton oxygène ? Demanda abasourdie Tenten.

Shion s'approcha doucement de Tenten et posa la paume de sa main contre la joue de l'Inoue. Ce geste perturba légèrement Tenten, comme lorsque Shion avait déposé un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

-Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée...

Elle laissa retomber mollement sa main.

-Tu seras là ?

-Oui j'y serai.

Le sourire que lui fit Shion n'était pas sincère. Tenten le savait. Elle le sentait. Alors que la blonde s'en allait vers sa limousine, Tenten couru vers elle et la tint par la main.

-Shion, attend,...

Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux.

-Est-ce que tout ça te rend réellement heureuse ?

Shion baissa ses prunelles violette vers la main de Tenten qui enserrait la sienne. D'un geste doux, elle posa sa main sur celle de l'Inoue .

-Je vais me marier Tenten, bien sur que je le suis.

Puis elle enleva la main de Tenten qui enserrait la sienne.

-On se retrouve pour la fête, d'accord, mais si jamais l'envie te prend de me passer un coup de file, n'hésite surtout pas .

Tenten acquiesça tout en l'observant rentrer dans sa limousine et partir. En cette fin de journée, Tenten Inoue fut sûr d'une chose, Shion Yamazaki n'était définitivement pas heureuse de se marier avec Neji.

* * *

-Cela m'avait manqué tu sais, déclara Kiba alors qu'ils étaient tout les deux affalés sur le canapé du jeune homme, un ordinateur portable sur les genoux à faire des recherches pour leur exposé.

Tenten qui écrivait quelques mots clés dans la barre de recherche Google, leva son nez de son ordinateur et fixa Kiba qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

-D'être juste avec toi, poursuit-il calmement.

-Oh.

Tenten esquissa un sourire et lui donna gentiment un petit coup de pied sur son genoux.

-A moi aussi, admit-elle. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce qui m'a le plus manqué, toi ou Akamaru, plaisanta Tenten en appelant le chien qui dormait au pied du canapé.

Akamaru releva la tête et jappa joyeusement lorsque Tenten lui caressa le haut du crâne. La jeune Inoue avait toujours aimé rendre visite à Kiba et s'accaparer son chien. Il avait tout juste cinq ans et elle se rappelait parfaitement du jour où Kiba avait sonné fièrement à sa porte pour lui présenter son tout nouveau compagnon. Tenten avait passé ensuite des semaines chez les Inuzuka pour aider Kiba à lui apprendre des tours.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas comment le prendre ! rigola Kiba.

-Bon trêve de plaisanterie, fit Tenten en reprenant ses recherches. Tu en es où ?

-Je crois que j'ai presque fini.

Tenten fit la moue. Elle était loin d'en avoir terminé. Ils travaillaient depuis plus de deux heures en ce merveilleux samedi après-midi alors qu'il faisait un temps superbe.

-Tenten ?

-Hmm ? fit-elle sans relever la tête de son ordinateur.

-Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

-Non , pourquoi ?

Kiba n'osa pas la regarder dans les yeux et tapota nerveusement de ses doigts son ordinateur.

-Je me demandais si...hum...si..tu voudrais...

Le portable de Tenten se mit à sonner et sans faire attention à ce que lui disait Kiba, Tenten décrocha.

-Allô ? Ah papa, c'est toi ? (...) comment vas-tu ?(...) Non je n'étais pas à la maison...

Elle déposa son ordinateur sur le canapé et se leva pour sortir dans l'arrière cour des Inuzuka. Kiba ferma rageusement son ordinateur. Pourquoi a t-il fallut que le père de Tenten l'appelle maintenant ? Il avait eu toute la journée pour le faire. Mais non, il a fallut que ce soit là. Quand il avait enfin trouvé le courage de lui demander de sortir avec lui. D'avoir un vrai rencard, avec elle.

Saleté destinée.

* * *

Il était de nouveau seul. Son père n'avait même pas passé la fin de la semaine à la maison, il était reparti le vendredi avant même qu'il ne rentre des cours. Il était donc avec lui-même, comme d'habitude. Cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, puisque de toute façon il avait beaucoup à faire. Il devait terminer ses devoirs, réviser les cours supplémentaires qu'il prenait en dehors du lycée et se faire à manger. Il avait viré lui-même l'ancienne gouvernante. Il la trouvait inutile et incompétente.

Il aurait bien demandé à son père de le faire, mais celui-ci n'était, visiblement jamais là, et de toute façon s'en fichait éperdument.

Sasuke assit à son bureau, des livres soigneusement ouvert devant lui, écrivait , prenait des notes, apprenait.

C'était soit ça.

Soit il pensait à Tenten. A chaque minute. A chaque seconde.

Et il ne voulais plus penser à elle.

Elle le rendait complètement barge. Il ne la comprenait plus. Plus du tout. Comment pouvait-elle fréquenter Shion ? Comment pouvait-elle tolérer ce monstre alors que lui, elle ne le supportait pas ? Pourquoi alors que Kiba était le premier à donner des coups, c'était lui qu'elle blâmait ? Pourquoi ne le haïssait-elle pas à ce point ?

C'était à cause de l'attitude qu'il avait eu depuis le début ? C'était parce qu'il était lui-même ?

Rageusement Sasuke lança son stylo à l'autre bout de sa chambre et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne savait pas s'il devait la haïr parce qu'elle fréquentait l'ennemie ou continuer à développer des sentiments plus doux à son égard.

Elle jouait avec lui. Voilà ce qu'elle faisait. Il était son pantin et elle le manipulait comme elle le souhaitait.

Alors qu'il était entrain de se morfondre profondément, quelqu'un sonna plusieurs fois d'affilé. Il fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il était exactement 16h30. Qui pouvait bien donc venir le voir en cette fin de samedi après-midi ?

Il ne se pressa pas vraiment pour aller ouvrir , bien que l'inconnu frappait maintenant de son poing contre la porte.

-C'est bon je suis...

Karin entra en trombe chez lui , le bousculant sans le faire exprès au passage.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réponds pas au téléphone ? ça fait des heures que j'essaye de t'appeler ? Je sais très bien que tu n'aime pas vraiment qu'on se retrouve chez toi, mais je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que je te parles !

Elle parlait tellement vite et bougeait ses bras dans tout les sens . Elle avait l'air d'une furie.

-Karin, calme toi qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Sasuke tout en refermant la porte d'entrée.

L'Uzumaki prit une profonde inspiration et se passa une main dans les cheveux, les rendant encore plus fous qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

-Elle est revenue .

Sasuke serra les dents.

-Shion est revenu et elle va se marier ! ça fait le tour des réseau sociaux depuis ce matin ! Et...et...et pourquoi ça n'a pas l'air de t'étonner plus que ça ?

Sasuke baissa les yeux et resta silencieux. Il n'eut pas besoin de dire quoique se soit pour qu'elle comprenne.

-Tu le savais.

-Karin...

-Tu le savais et tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? !

-Et comment voulais-tu que je te le dise ? Hey Karin devine quoi ? La meuf qui t'a brisé le cœur au lycée compte se marier avec Hyuga oh et dois-je aussi te préciser que le mariage aura lieu à Konoha, ironisa Sasuke.

Karin secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Tu aurais dû me le dire, depuis quand le sais-tu ?

Sasuke hésita à lui dire la vérité . Il fourra ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon en toile noir et observa Karin. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit plus effondrée que ça. Elle paraissait surprise et un peu paniquée mais elle ne semblait pas avoir envie de fondre en larme. Peut-être la voyait-il plus fragile qu'elle ne l'était en réalité ?

-Je l'ai aperçu samedi dernier .

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu agissais aussi bizarrement ?

Il hocha de la tête alors que Karin soupirait bruyamment. Elle alla s'asseoir sur les premières marches de l'escalier qui se trouvait à quelques mètre de l'entrée. Elle enleva ses lunettes, se frotta les yeux et les remit.

-Je suppose que tu dois être invité à ses fiançailles, fit Karin d'une voix atone.

Sasuke vint s'asseoir à ses cotés.

-Je n'ai aucunement envie d'y aller.

-Mais tu n'as pas le choix, ton père...

-Mon père peut aller se faire foutre , cracha t-il en fixant la porte d'entré.

Karin amena l'ongle de son pouce à sa bouche et commença à le ronger. Sasuke lui jeta un regard en coin.

-Ça va aller ?

Elle haussa les épaules tout en mâchouillant son ongle.

-Tu ne vas pas chercher à aller la voir, n'est-ce pas ?

Karin délaissa son pouce et tourna un peu la tête pour croiser les yeux sombres de Sasuke.

-Ça fait quatre ans, quatre ans que je ne l'ai pas vu, quatre ans que je n'ai pas entendu parler d'elle et..

Elle détourna la tête , jouant avec les petites peaux autours de son pouce.

-...et soudainement je découvre qu'elle va se marier, mener la vie qu'elle voulait tant.

-Karin..

-Je devrais au moins...juste une dernière fois...

-Karin, tu...

-Il faut que je la vois au moins une dernière fois avant qu'elle se marie, finit-elle par dire.

Sasuke la dévisagea interloqué.

-Après tout le mal qu'elle t'a fait ? Après tout ce qu'elle ta fait subir tu veux encore lui adresser la parole ?

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, lui reprocha Karin en se levant, j'ai besoin de le faire .

-Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela t'apportera à part de la souffrance ?

-Parce que j'ai besoin de le faire ! hurla Karin. J'ai besoin de voir dans ses yeux si la décision qu'elle a prit la rend si heureuse que ça ! J'ai besoin de constater par moi-même si tout ce qu'elle m'a fait en valait tellement la peine au final !Si toute cette souffrance était justifiée ! Si m'abandonner parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à assumer ce qu'elle était à l'époque lui a finalement tant apporté que ça ! J'ai besoin de le faire pour moi !

Elle passa de nouveau une main dans ses cheveux.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, parce que tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'avoir aimé quelqu'un au point d'en avoir mal, au point d'avoir du mal à respirer...

-Non je ne peux pas, dit-il visiblement déçue du comportement de son amie, mais je peux très bien comprendre lorsque quelqu'un est nocif pour toi !

-Sasuke elle ne me fera pas de mal, dit d'une voix plus douce Karin, elle l'a déjà fait lorsque j'étais amoureuse d'elle...et je ne le suis plus maintenant.

Sasuke la regarda froidement .

-De toute façon tu fais ce que tu veux, grinça t-il en levant et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-Sasuke...

-Non! rugit-il en se tournant vivement vers elle et en la pointant du doigt. Laisse moi tranquille ! J'ai voulu te protéger et toi tu te veux te jeter dans la gueule du loup , alors si elle te fait de nouveau du mal Karin, ce sera ton problème, pas le mien !

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Je suis à la fois surexcitée et stressée de connaitre votre avis. **

**Si vous trouvez que le comportement de certain personnage vous échappe, c'est tout à fait normal xD **

**Plusieurs d'entre vous ont compris que Karin et Shion avait eu une relation assez tumultueuse on va dire...après c'est vrai que c'était assez facile à deviner quand même xD.**

**Merci pour vos encouragements, vos reviews plus adorable les unes que les autres, mais surtout, pour continuer à me lire xD **

**P.S : Si vous avez des playlist à me conseiller je suis toute ouïes :)**

**R.A.R :**

**Nukinuchan : Eh ben oui, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les mettre tout les trois ensemble, on va dire que c'était inévitable :) Elle est entrain de le rendre encore plus fou fou, cela ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant, tu peux me croire ;) Merci pour ton commentaire :D**

**Paper . mind : Oh Merci bonne année à toi aussi :) Tu n'es pas obligée de toute les lire tu sais...continue à m'écrire de jolie petite fanfic plutôt xD. Bah ce n'est rien va, depuis le temps que je voulais lire l'un de tes écris. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que c'était un couple original. Limite j'avais envie de pleurer. Je suis contente que ces deux dernières chapitres t'ont plu , j'espère que celui-ci te plait aussi. Shion t'intéresse t-elle toujours autant ? Elle est particulière, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis contente que ma playlist te plait, mais tu sais, je ne choisi pas les chansons en fontion de ce qu'il se passe dans ma fic, c'est juste des musiques que j'aime bien écouter pendant l'écriture. Parfois j'écoute même des sketchs, alors c'est pour te dire...Merci beaucoup pour tout tes encouragements !**

**Niak : Dôle de pseudo xD J'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour publier plus rapidement, mais c'est dure xD merci pour ton commentaire et tes encouragements :)**

**xHinaSasux : Bonjour nouvelle lectrice, contente de te voir à bord de "Coulée de lave perlée de glace " . D'habitude c'est toujours les filles qui perdent pied avant Sasuke, je voulais changer un peu ça, lui faire comprendre que même si on a un coeur de glace parfois il peut fondre au contact de certaine personne :) Je ne vois absolument pas Sasuke cucul la praline xD ça passe trop pas. Je ne sais pas si mes personnages continuent de te faire ressentir quelque chose mais j'espère vraiment de tout mon coeur que cela continue à te plaire x). J'ai horreur de voir Karin en pimbêche, je préfére la developper à mon gout. Ou alors si c'est une pimbêche, il faut que cela soit une vrai pimbêche, pas une super mega superficielle. Naruto et Sakura vont apparaitre en temps et en heure ne t'inquiète pas :) Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire .**

**Cyciia : Je suis contente que la baston t'ai plus alors xD , j'aurai peut-être du la developper un peu plus, mais ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc les bagarres. Je déteste lire une fanfiction où Karin sert juste de groupie à Sasuke. Je préfère la voir plus développé que ça. Tu as tout compris à propos de Shion, mais comme je l'ai dit, ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça à deviner xD sauf qu'on n'a pas vraiment fait de mal à Shion, je ne pense pas avoir écrit à un moment donné qu'on lui a fait du mal xD Tu comprendras mieux par la suite, ne t'inquiète pas :)Sasuke c'est un cas à part entière, et j'aime beaucoup le rendre barge xD Pour une fois que c'est lui qui perd pied le premier. Ne t'excuse surtout pas de me faire des pavés, j'adore les longs commentaires ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Saiken-chan : Ah bon , tu veux que Kiba finisse avec Tenten maintenant ? Je croyais que le SasuTen était juste MAGNIFIQUE? xD Sasuke est un être compliqué et bornée il lui faut du temps pour comprendre ses propres sentiments. Ino est une vrai garce, c'est la différence xD Je n'ai pas vraiment de rythme particulier, j'écris selon l'envie, l'inspiration et le temps xD Merci pour ton commentaire !**

**Dreaming Honey Moon : Alors comment tu trouves Shion ? Si tu n'aimes plus, dis le moi. Quand je te disais que j'allais le faire perdre pied le premier xD Il fallait que Tenten le repousse, j'avais surtout pas envie de faire une scène comme ça : " Je te déteste, oh mais tu es tellement sexy, tu me parlers comme un chien, mais c'est pas grave t'es sexy quand même." D'ailleurs Tenten ne le trouve pas sexy. A aucun moment elle le trouve particulièrement beau. Hé hé hé, t'imagine si on aurait fait un exposé avec Sasuke ? :p**

**Burning Asteria : Coucou ! Je suis contente que tu ne sois pas déçue de ce face à face xD Sasuke est pour moi un être bornée et compliqué. Je ne le vois pas admettre aussi facilement ses sentiments pour Tenten . Il perd totalement pied avec elle, son comportement le trahit...C'était inévitable que je les mette tout les trois ensembles pour l'exposé xD Il fallait bien que je le fasse ! Sasuke croyait que Tenten allait en vouloir à Kiba, cependant c'est encore à lui qu'elle fait tout les reproches et il n'arrive pas à comprendre ça. C'est pour ça que ses paroles le perturbent autant . Alors que pense tu de Shion maintenant ? Je ne sais pas vraiment le nombre de chapitre que je vais faire, j'ai encore tellement de chose à dire et à vous faire découvrir, peut-être une dizaine ou peut-être un peu plus. ****Je n'ai pas vraiment de rythme particulier, j'écris selon l'envie, l'inspiration et le temps xD Merci pour ton commentaire !**


	15. Chapter 15

**\- Coulée de lave perlée de glace -**

* * *

**\- Chapitre 15 -**

* * *

_**\- Playlist -**_

**Dorothy_ \- Raise Hell_**

**Lorn**_** – Acid Rain**_

**The Kite String Tangle - _Given the Chance_**

**Former Vandal - _I Was So Sure_**

* * *

-Oh zut, grommela Tenten en portant soudainement une main à son cou.

Kiba qui marchait les mains croisées derrière la nuque, s'arrêta subitement et fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il.

-J'ai oublié mon écharpe au lycée, expliqua t-elle, je vais aller la chercher, continue sans moi !

-Cela me dérange pas de venir avec toi, dit-il en haussant les épaules et en commençant à faire demi-tour.

-Mais...

-Je t'ai dit que cela ne me dérangeais pas, la coupa Kiba.

Décidément l'Inuzuka agissait de plus en plus étrangement ces jours-ci. Il ne la quittait pas d'une semelle et veillait le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Il n'était pas aussi protecteur avant. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait soudainement ?

-Bon si tu insistes, marmonna Tenten en le rattrapant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du lycée, Tenten lui demanda de l'attendre au portail, puis elle marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à sa salle de classe. En allant vers son bureau, elle fut surprise de ne trouver son écharpe nulle-part.

-C'est étrange, je l'avais pourtant bien posé là, bougonna Tenten en se penchant pour voir si elle n'était pas tombée par terre.

Elle s'approcha d'un groupe d'élève qui était chargé du nettoyage et leur demanda s'il ne l'avait pas vue. Ceux-ci firent à peine attention à elle et lui affirmèrent qu'ils n'avaient vue aucune écharpe de ce genre.

-Vous en êtes vraiment sûre ? Insista t-elle .

Elle aimait vraiment beaucoup cette écharpe beige, c'était son père qui le lui avait offerte lorsqu'elle était entrée au collège. Le cœur de Tenten se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Elle avait onze ans et faisait le chemin pour aller au collège toute seule comme une grande. L'hiver venait tout juste de débuter et elle rebutait l'idée de se montrer au collège avec les écharpes Winnie l'Ourson que sa mère lui avait acheté. Tenten les trouvait revêches et bien trop gamines. Elle était une grande maintenant.

-Prends la mienne, lui avait dit son père. Pour que tu n'aies pas froid sur le chemin du retour, pour que tu penses à moi lorsque...

-Lorsque quoi papa ?

Il ne lui avait pas répondu. Le soir, lorsqu'elle était rentrée emmitouflée dans son écharpe beige, son père n'était plus là. Il ne serait plus jamais là. Sa mère qui venait tout juste de rentrer de son travail était assise sur le canapé, un morceau de papier coinçait entre ses doigts. En entendant Tenten arriver, Chiha s'était tournée vers elle en s'efforçant de sourire.

-Où est papa ? Avait-elle demandé.

Chiha souriait mais ses joues humides trahissaient sa détresse. Elle lui avait dit que tout irait bien tant qu'elles seraient toutes les deux. C'était tout ce que Chiha lui avait dit. Quelques jours plus tard, Tenten avait reçu un appel de son père qui lui disait qu'il s'était rendu en Espagne pour certaines raisons, mais que cela ne changerait rien à l'affection qu'il lui portait. Elle serait toujours sa petite fille. Il l'aimerait toujours, même si des milliers de kilomètre les séparaient. Ce jour là, dans sa gorge, elle avait étouffé le « je t'en veux. » qui lui brûlait les entrailles.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous ne l'avez pas vu ? Demanda de nouveau Tenten à ses camarades. Elle était sur ma chaise.

-Puisqu'on te dit que non, marmonna l'un d'entre eux.

Tenten vérifia pour la énième fois avant de constater qu'elle n'était vraiment plus là. Merde. C'est le cœur serré qu'elle retourna au portail où elle aperçut avec surprise Kiba parler avec Ino Yamanaka. La jeune Inoue n'en crut pas ses yeux. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Ils ne s'adressaient jamais la parole. Ino la remarqua et lui adressa un petit sourire avant de s'éclipser.

-Qu'est-ce que Yamanaka avait à te raconter ? S'empressa de lui demander Tenten.

Kiba dont les joues étaient aussi rouges que des tomates, planta ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et détourna son regard de Tenten.

-Ri..Rien d'important. T'as retrouvé ton écharpe ?

-Non, grimaça Tenten tout en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine pour se réchauffer contre le vent glacial. Pourquoi tu rougis, tu en pinces pour Ino ou quoi ?

-Quoi ?! Non mais ça va pas la tête ! A...arrête de poser des questions inutiles et rentrons !Bougonna Kiba en marchant d'un pas rapide.

* * *

-Je suis rentrée ! Cria Tenten tout en enlevant ses chaussures sur le pas de l'entrée.

La jeune Inoue fut surprise de ne pas voir de petit plat mijoter sur les fourneaux. À cette heure-ci sa mère était toujours entrain de lui faire à manger lorsqu'elle était à la maison. Tenten la trouva assise sur le canapé, son ordinateur portable posé sur ses genoux, une tasse de thé sur l'accoudoir du canapé et un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh tu es là ma chérie ! Viens ! Viens il me faut absolument ton avis !

Tenten fronça les sourcils en découvrant que sa mère lui montrait la photo d'un homme barbu.

-T'es sur un site de rencontre ? S'étonna Tenten.

-Ouep !

-Je ne savais pas que tu voulais rencontrer quelqu'un, fit Tenten en prenant place auprès de sa mère.

-A vrai dire moi non plus, mais c'est en te voyant avec Sasu...enfin je veux dire Uchiwa, qui m'a rappelé que ça avait du bon d'avoir un homme à la maison.

-Hein ? fit Tenten en grimaçant.

-J'avais oublié la beauté de l'amour.

-La beauté de l'amour ? Répéta incrédule Tenten. Maman je te signale qu'il m'a dit des choses affreuses !

-Oui mais avant qu'il ne pète les plombs, vous étiez bien ensemble, non ? Je vous trouvais tellement mignons...

Tenten se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Elle était incapable de lui dire quoique se soit. Comment lui expliquer que sa relation avec Sasuke était purement bidon ? Et puis comment avait-elle pu les trouver mignons ? Ils faisaient semblant. Entre eux c'était juste froid et gris comme la pluie.

-...mais tu as raison, il a vraiment été affreux lorsqu'il t'a dit toutes ces choses, rajouta Chiha, hey comment tu le trouves celui-là ?

Tenten jeta un coup d'œil à la photo que lui montrait du doigt sa mère.

-Il a l'air...

-Craignos ? Ouais c'est aussi ce que je me disais, et celui là tu le trouves comment ? Il est mignon hein !

Tenten se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Depuis que son père était parti, Chiha n'avait pas voulu rencontrer de nouvelle personne. Elle n'avait rien contre le fait que sa mère veuille se trouver un homme et refaire sa vie, elle en avait le droit mais...

-Tu sais maman, j'ai perdu mon écharpe beige, je ne crois pas que je ne la retrouverai pas.

-Oh de toute façon je la trouvais moche, je t'en achèterai une autre quand j'irai à Paris la semaine prochaine, une bien plus belle et plus douce. Oh mon dieu ! Mais t'as vu ce qu'il a mis sur son profil celui-là, quel mytho !

Tenten se retint de lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas d'une autre écharpe. Elle voulait celle de son père, mais sa mère semblait beaucoup trop préoccupée par sa nouvelle activité. Elle la laissa donc s'extasier devant les profils de ses futurs beaux-pères et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Son cœur était meurtrie. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à son écharpe. Elle savait que c'était ridicule d'être autant préoccupée par ça, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Pour se changer les idées, Tenten décida d'aller faire un footing. Elle enfila une tenue de sport, et chercha son Ipod dans sa chambre. Il était introuvable. Décidément, elle perdait toutes ses affaires ces jours-ci. Elle décida de prendre son téléphone, bien qu'il était à moitié chargé et enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Avant de sortir, elle prévint sa mère qui l'entendit à peine.

Tenten traversa le voisinage à petite foulée avec _Raise Hell _du groupe DOROTHY dans les oreilles puis dépassa la boulangerie du coin où elle avait l'habitude d'acheter des croissant avec son père, le parc pour enfant où ses parents l'emmenaient quand elle était plus jeune et son école primaire. Elle alla à gauche, à droite, monta, descendit, traversa des rues, des ruelles, des quartiers sans faire attention où elle allait.

Le soleil se couchait et Tenten ne chercha pas à rentrer, elle arpentait toujours les rues, serpentant entre les passants, écoutant la voix rauque et harmonieuse de Dorothy Martin qui hurlait dans ses oreilles : _«**Somebody gotta, gotta raise a little hell...** _»

Elle courrait dans des rues de plus en plus étroites où il y avait de moins en moins de lumière. Elle s'en foutait. Quand elle courrait elle n'avait peur de rien.

De rien du tout.

Tenten ne s'arrêta que lorsque la musique cessa et que son portable vibra pour lui signaler qu'elle n'avait plus de batterie. Essoufflée, elle se pencha en avant et posa ses paumes sur ses genoux. Elle prit de longues bouffées d'air avant de se relever et de constater qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle était.

Elle tourna bêtement sur elle-même et ne vit personne. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée dans cette ruelle aussi sombre s'en sans rendre compte ? Tenten leva la tête et constata que le ciel était entrain de se couvrir. Si elle ne voulait pas prendre la pluie, elle avait intérêt à retrouver son chemin le plus vite possible. La ruelle débouchait sur deux autres rues ma éclairée, où n'y avait absolument personne, pas même un chat. Elle hésita entre la gauche et la droite. Elle commença à marcher dans celle de gauche puis fit rapidement demi-tour pour aller dans celle de droite. Tenten commença légèrement à paniquer lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était passée devant la même poubelle trois fois de suite. Elle était complètement perdue et n'avait même plus de batterie dans son téléphone. Elle ne savait même pas l'heure qu'il était. De plus elle commençait à avoir de plus en plus froid, la chaleur de sa course se dissipait peu à peu de son corps.

À cet instant précis Tenten aurait voulu croisé n'importe qui dans cette rue pour la sortir de là. Même Sasuke aurait fait l'affaire.

Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'elle pensait tourner encore en rond, elle entendit un couple parler. Sans plus attendre elle couru dans leur direction mais s'arrêta aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit un homme très grand au cheveux argentés tirés vers l'arrière maintenir avec fermeté le menton d'une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. L'homme aux cheveux argenté lui criait violemment dessus et lui secouait fortement les épaules. Ce ne fut que lorsque la tête de la jeune fille cogna contre le mur et qu'elle couina d'une voix stridente que Tenten la reconnu. Il s'agissait de Kin Tsuchi.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait avec cet homme ? Il semblait beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle et tellement féroce.

Tenten recula d'un pas. Finalement, elle n'était pas vraiment sûre et certaine de vouloir leur parler, ou de leur demander son chemin. D'un autre coté, elle ne pouvait quand même pas laisser Kin se faire maltraiter de la sorte, bien que la jeune fille n'avait jamais été très sympas avec elle.

Et puis, elle l'entendit couiner de nouveau et sans même réfléchir Tenten avança vers eux et cria :

-Hé toi ! Laisse là tranquille !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris qui maintenant le visage de Kin avec l'une de ses larges mains tourna la tête vers Tenten et plissa les yeux.

-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde chérie, grogna t-il d'une voix rauque.

Tenten s'arrêta subitement. Bien qu'il faisait sombre et que la ruelle n'était éclairé que par un vieux lampadaire qui grésillait de temps à autre, elle n'avait eu aucun mal à voir ses yeux. On aurait dit le regard d'un prédateur assoiffé. Mais pourquoi se mêlait-elle toujours de ce qui ne la regardait pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Dégage avant que je m'énerve !

Si Kin n'avait pas tourné la tête vers elle et marmonné son prénom, Tenten aurait sans doute rebrousser chemin tellement elle était terrifiée.

-Inoue ?

-Tu la connais ? s'agaça soudainement l'homme aux cheveux gris.

-Je...

-T'es allée te plaindre, hein ?! Petite conne, je t'avais pourtant bien dis de la fermer ta bouche n'est bonne qu'à me su...

-Fiche lui la paix ! S'égosilla Tenten qui n'avait parlé parce qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre la fin de cette phrase.

-Et sinon quoi ? Nargua t-il.

-Sinon j'appelle la police.

Hidan relâcha Kin qui se laissa tomber le long du mur pour s'intéresser à Tenten. Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle l'entendit rire bruyamment.

-Comme s'ils se déplaceraient juste pour toi , susurra t-il en faisant un pas vers elle.

Tenten qui commençait à perdre son sang froid, brandit son téléphone et fit semblant de taper un numéro.

-Allô je suis bien au commissariat de police ? Dit-elle d'une voix forte en collant son portable contre son oreille.

L'homme serra les dents et jura. Cependant avant de s'enfuir, il planta violemment son pied dans l'estomac de Kin qui cria de douleur.

Une fois qu'il fut complètement hors de vue, Tenten laissa ses bras tomber mollement le long de son corps. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle l'avait fait. Oh bordel de merde. Elle avait rencontré un véritable monstre et elle avait réussi à l'éloigner. Tenten frissonna en repensant au regard qu'il lui avait lancé, elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Jamais.

Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle faillit faire tomber son portable. Elle le rangea dans la poche de son jogging pour plus de sûreté et s'avança vers Kin qui se relevait avec difficulté. Tenten allait prendre sa main pour l'aider à se relever mais se résigna aussitôt lorsque Kin cracha :

-Mais c'est quoi ton putain de problème ?!

Tenten écarquilla abasourdie ses prunelles face au venin de la Tsuchi.

-Ne t'attends surtout pas à ce que je te remercie, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton aide, ni de jouer au héroïne Inoue, cracha vénéneuse Kin tout en grimaçant de douleur alors qu'elle se mettait debout.

-Quoi ? Fit Tenten, je voulais juste...tu...

Tenten fut incapable de formuler correctement une phrase. Kin Tsuchi n'était vraiment qu'une pétasse.

-Oh ne me regarde pas avec cet air là Inoue, s'énerva Kin en se rapprochant d'elle, tu t'attendais à quoi ? À ce que je te baise les pieds ? À ce que je me jette à ton cou pour te remercier et te demander d'être ma meilleure amie pour la vie ?

-Absolument pas, un merci m'aurait suffit, fit Tenten en la foudroyant du regard.

-Un merci ? Ouais c'est ça, te fous pas de ma gueule, tu veux quelques chose en retour c'est ça ?

-Quoi ?! Absolument pas je...

-Tu ne te serais jamais arrêté pour moi Inoue, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Tenten secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Cette fille était vraiment impossible.

-Je n'attends rien de toi, je voulais juste t'aider. Je l'aurai fait pour n'importe quel fille ! Cela s'appelle de la solidarité féminine !

Kin la fusilla du regard tout en se passant une main sur sa joue. Là où l'homme au regard monstrueux avait écrasé son poing.

-C'est ça, te fous pas de moi, y'a jamais rien de gratuit dans ce monde !

-Mais je t'assures que je n'attends rien de toi ! S'énerva Tenten.

C'était décidé. Elle détestait vraiment Kin.

-Si tu n'attends rien de moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu restes plantée là ?

Tenten serra les poings en se rendant compte que la Tsuchi avait d'une certaine manière raison. Elle ne l'avait pas aidé pour obtenir quoique se soit en échange, mais Tenten avait quand même besoin d'elle.

-Je suis perdue, murmura Tenten sans la regarder dans les yeux.

-Quoi ?! Parle plus fort j'entends rien !

-Je ne sais pas où je suis !

Kin arqua l'un de ses sourcils brun et s'adossa au mur.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Comment t'es arrivée jusqu'ici ?

-J'en sais rien.

-T'en sais rien ? Répéta Kin en plissant les yeux.

-Écoutes Kin, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas et rassure-toi le sentiment est réciproque, mais est-ce que tu pourrais au moins me dire comment sortir d'ici, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un labyrinthe !

Kin la regarda de haut en bas avec dédain. Tenten croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et tapota nerveusement du pied sur le sol. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la regarde de cette manière là. Pourquoi toutes les personnes qu'elles rencontraient dans sa vie la regardaient toujours comme s'ils voulaient lire en elle ou la juger.

-T'es vraiment une fille bizarre, marmonna Kin en commençant à s'éloigner lentement.

Tenten serra les poings et s'apprêta à lui crier qu'elle n'était vraiment qu'une petite ingrate lorsque Kin se tourna vers elle et lui dit d'un ton agacé :

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Viens j'ai pas toute la nuit.

Tenten fut tellement soulagée que Kin décide de coopérer qu'elle faillit la prendre dans ses bras. Cette pensée ne traversa cependant son esprit que durant un quart de seconde. Il ne fallait quand même pas exagéré. Kin ne méritait aucun câlin de sa part.

Elles marchaient en silence et assez lentement car Kin grimaçait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait.

-Ça fait mal ? Demanda Tenten alors qu'elle lui jetait un regard en coin.

-Évidement, grinça la jeune fille aux yeux noirs, tu crois que je grimace de plaisir ou quoi ?

Mais quelle teigne, pensa fortement Tenten. Kin faisait décidément tout pour être insupportable. Tellement, que Tenten en vint à penser que si elle se faisait frapper c'était peut-être parce qu'elle l'avait mérité.

-T'as vraiment appelé les keufs ? demanda Kin en faisant une courte pause pour reprendre son souffle.

-Hum, non, j'avais plus de batterie...

-T'es sérieuse ?

-Je pensais que le simple fait de prévenir la police le ferait peur et qu'il partirait, fit Tenten alors que Kin éclatait de rire, et ça a marché je te signale !

-Ouais pour ce soir, grinça la Tsuchi en reprenant la marche, t'as de la chance qu'il soit aussi lâche...

Tenten réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle parlait autant à Kin. Au lycée elles ne se fréquentaient pas du tout et Kin la détestait depuis qu'elle était sortie avec Sasuke. Au final elle ne connaissait rien d'elle.

-C'était qui ce mec ? Demanda au bout d'un moment Tenten qui ne supportait plus le silence oppressant .

-C'est pas tes oignons.

-C'est pas ton copain j'espère ? Parce que...

-Bordel Inoue t'es vraiment saoulante ! S'exclama Kin en s'appuyant d'une main à un mur, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde une bonne fois pour toute !

-Et toi tu es vraiment odieuse ! J'essaye juste de faire la conversation.

Kin ricana tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Arrête d'essayer d'être gentille putain ! Je t'ai dis que je n'allais pas être ton amie, ok ! La seule chose que je vais faire pour toi sera de te montrer la sortie, c'est tout ! On se déteste, voilà ce qu'on éprouve l'une pour l'autre et les gens qui se détestent n'essayent pas de s'entre-aider, de faire la conversation ou de s'intéresser à la vie merdique de l'autre !

-T'es vraiment qu'une garce, grinça Tenten.

-Voilà, je préfère ça, fit Kin en se détachant du mur et en continuant sa route.

Tenten avait les bras croisés contre sa poitrine et ruminait intérieurement. Pourquoi tombait-elle toujours sur des gens désagréables ? Shion avait raison, elle était peut-être indéniablement attirée par les mauvaises personnes.

-Tu sais quoi, Tsuchi...

-Non je n'ai pas envie de le savoir, grommela Kin qui commençait sérieusement à penser à abandonner Tenten dans ces ruelles.

-Hé ben tant pis, je vais le dire quand même ! Fit Tenten en tournant la tête vers elle, j'en ai connu des personnes désagréables et...

-Et je les surpasses toute, heureuse de l'apprendre, maintenant tais-toi et marche sinon on ne sortira jamais d'ici.

Tenten eut envie de lui lancer une réplique glaciale mais se retint. Kin avait raison, plus elle se tairait, plus elle marchait et plus vite elle pourrait sortir de ce labyrinthe. Au bout de quelques minutes, elles arrivèrent à une rue qui débouchait sur le métro. Tenten fut tellement soulagé de revoir des bâtiments familiers qu'elle se tourna avec un grand sourire vers Kin qui la dévisageait d'un air totalement blasé.

-C'est bon tu vas pouvoir survivre sans moi ? Grinça Kin.

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel et se retint de lui dire qu'elle avait elle aussi participé à sa survit tout à l'heure. La seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était rentrer chez elle. Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Kin l'interpella :

-Au fait Inoue, ça m'est égale que tu veuilles fourrer ton nez dans les affaires qui ne te regarde pas mais évite de t'en prendre à un membre l'Akatsuki ça t'évitera des ennuis.

-L'Akatsuki ? Répéta Tenten en plissant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Des gens pas fréquentable, pas fait pour les petites princesses dans ton genre.

-Princesse ? Je ne suis pas une princesses ! S'exclama Tenten à la fois scandalisée et étonnée.

C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'on l'appelait comme ça. D'habitude on la voyait plutôt comme une fille garçon-manqué à qui l'on attribuait le surnom de thon.

-Tu es définitivement et indéniablement une putain de princesse, fit Kin en la détaillant de haut en bas. J'ai payé ma dette envers toi, inutile de me demander quoique se soit d'autre.

-Je t'ai dis que tu ne me devais rien, grogna Tenten.

-Ouais c'est ça, bon maintenant si tu permets je vais aller vivre ma vie de mon coté et toi de la tienne.

-C'est ce que je comptais faire de toute façon !

-Bien !

-Bien !

* * *

Au même moment, à l'autre bout de la ville, dans sa maison luxueuse et solitaire, Sasuke fut surprit d'ouvrir sa porte à Karin. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis plusieurs jours.

-Hey, fit l'Uzumaki d'une petite voix.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dit-il froidement.

Karin se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieur et replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

-J'avais envie de te voir.

-Tu m'as vu, fit Sasuke en commençant à refermer la porte que Karin calla soudainement avec son pied.

-Non attend, je t'en supplie j'ai besoin de te parler.

-Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter, trancha sèchement l'Uchiwa.

Karin savait que s'il agissait aussi froidement c'était parce qu'il était en colère mais aussi parce qu'il était blessé par son attitude. Il avait tenté de la protéger et elle avait rejeté son aide.

-Sasuke je ne suis pas allée la voir, dit-elle avant qu'il ne ferme la porte.

Karin baissa la tête et des mèches pendirent lamentablement devant son visage. Sasuke remarqua qu'elle n'était pas aussi bien habillée que d'habitude. Elle portait un vieux pull vert pomme trop grand pour elle, un jean délavé et une paire de basket.

-Je n'ai pas pu le faire, souffla t-elle.

Sasuke l'observa triturer le bout de son pull et soupira en ouvrant la porte en grand. Karin releva soudainement la tête et il put lire toute la détresse qui habitait ses prunelles rouges rubis. D'un mouvement de tête, il l'incita à entrer. Ils allèrent dans le salon où Karin se laissa mollement tomber sur le canapé la tête entre les mains. Sasuke, les mains dans les poches, resta debout et l'observa se morfondre profondément.

-Je voulais vraiment lui parler, tu sais, je le voulais vraiment beaucoup mais...

Elle se passa les mains sur le visage avant de les poser sur ses genoux.

-Je suis allée à son appartement, enfin, j'étais garée à l'entrée. J'étais entrain de répéter dans ma tête ce que j'allais lui dire et puis je l'ai vue sortir d'une limousine et...et je n'ai pas pu sortir de la voiture. Je n'ai pas pu décoller mes mains du volant ou ouvrir la portière. J'étais paralysée. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Je croyais que j'étais prête, après tout ça fait cinq ans maintenant mais...

Elle finit par éclater en sanglot sous le regard de Sasuke. Celui-ci l'observa un moment le visage absolument neutre avant de disparaître. Alors qu'elle essuyait ses larmes avec le bout de ses manches, Sasuke lui tendit un mouchoir.

-Si tu pouvais éviter de mettre de la morve partout, dit-il en s'asseyant auprès d'elle.

Karin esquissa un petit sourire, prit le mouchoir et moucha bruyamment.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire « Je te l'avais bien dis.. », fit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Non je pense que t'es assez pitoyable comme ça, dit-il d'une voix atone.

Karin tourna lentement la tête vers lui.

-Je pensais vraiment que j'y arriverai...je, hum...t'as raison...je suis vraiment pitoyable.

Elle laissa tomber son dos contre le dossier du canapé en reniflant. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes.

-J'avais oublié à quel point ta maison est silencieuse et froide, dit-elle.

-Hn.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu préfères venir chez moi...

Elle renifla et rehaussa ses lunettes sur son nez avant de lui demander :

-Tu as déjà emmené Tenten ici ?

-Bien sûr que non, grommela Sasuke.

-Pourquoi ?

Sasuke ne prit pas la peine de répondre à cette question inutile.

-Vous auriez vraiment dû coucher ensemble tous les deux ça vous aurez fait du bien, lâcha Karin qui semblait avoir retrouvé son état normal.

-Quoi !? S'exclama Sasuke ahurie.

-Mais c'est que tu rougis dis-moi, se moqua gentiment Karin.

-Pas..pas du tout ! Grinça t-il énervé. Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi !

Il avait vraiment horreur quand elle parlait de lui et Tenten de cette manière là. Surtout depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que Tenten ne lui déplaisait physiquement pas tant que ça. Pas du tout même.

-Comment va t-elle d'ailleurs ?

-J'en sais rien, c'est pas mon problème .

-Elle me manque, je n'ai plus de ses nouvelles...

Sasuke serra imperceptiblement les poings et se mit à fixer l'écran plasma continuellement éteint.

-Elle ne te manque pas à toi ? Demanda Karin.

-Non, dit-il sèchement.

-Même pas un tout petit peu...

-Elle n'en vaut pas la peine, crois-moi.

Karin fronça les sourcils.

-Elle est loin d'être aussi parfaite que tu le penses.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Elle fréquente Shion.

Karin entrouvrit ses lèvres et fixa Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu, Tenten est amie avec Shion tout en sachant ce qu'elle t'a fait.

Karin resta silencieuse.

-Elle n'est qu'une grosse hypocrite si tu veux mon avis, elle m'a fait tout un speech sur mon comportement...

-Sasuke...

-Elle m'a bien comprendre à quel point j'étais monstrueux alors qu'elle fréquente cette garce de Shion ! Elle ne devrait pas te manquer et tu ne devrais même pas te soucier d'elle parce qu'elle n'est qu'une...

-Sasuke ! Le coupa Karin en haussa la voix.

-Quoi ? Ça ne te révolte pas plus que ça ? Tu veux la défendre alors qu'elle est avec l'ennemie !

-Sasuke, tenta de le raisonner Karin d'une voix calme, Tenten n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire, pourquoi est-ce que je lui en voudrais ?

Hébété que Karin ne soit pas scandalisé par l'attitude de l'Inoue, Sasuke se leva subitement du canapé et se mit à faire les cents pas.

-Karin, elle sait ce que Shion ta fait bordel ! Elle le sait et elle reste avec elle !

La jeune femme l'observa calmement.

-Oh, fit Karin, je vois.

-Non tu ne sais pas, tu ne réalises pas ! Elle m'a traité de monstre alors qu'elle en fréquente un bien pire ! Elle a voulu arrêter d'être avec moi pour cette raison alors qu'elle reste avec Shion ! Et ça ne te choque pas plus que ça !

Karin avait rarement vu Sasuke aussi révolté. Il ne se rendait même pas compte à quel point Tenten l'avait changé.

-Elle a le droit d'être avec qui elle veut Sasuke.

-Mais...

-Depuis quand tu te préoccupes tellement de ce que les gens pensent de toi ? Tu sais que tu n'es pas un monstre, je le sais aussi, c'est tout ce qui compte, non ?

-...

-Qu'importe ce que pense Tenten, elle n'est rien à tes yeux, non ? C'est une juste une fille parmi tant d'autre.

Sasuke se passa une main nerveusement dans les cheveux et baissa les yeux. Évidement que Tenten n'était qu'une fille parmi tant d'autre qui lui avait juste servi à faire éloigner ses groupies . Et pourtant ça lui avait fait tellement mal quand ce mot était sortie de sa bouche à elle et quand elle l'avait regardé profondément écœuré. On ne l'avait jamais regardé de cette manière.

-Depuis quand une fille aussi banale et ordinaire que Tenten te prends autant la tête ?

-Elle ne me prend pas la tête, dit-il d'un ton peu convaincant alors que Karin arquait l'un de ses sourcils.

-Alors oublie là, laisse là faire sa vie avec Shion, n'y pense plus.

Ne plus y penser ?

Ne plus penser à Tenten ?

Mais s'il ne pouvait plus penser à elle, cela fait longtemps qu'il l'aurait fait. Le problème c'était qu'elle était en continue dans ses pensées. Le matin, la journée, le soir et même la nuit dans ses rêves. Tenten l'habitait et il ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser. D'ailleurs il était tellement obnubilé par elle qu'il ne se rappelait même plus de ce qu'était de vivre sans l'avoir dans la tête, dans la peau.

-C'est sa vie, pas la tienne, continua Karin alors qu'elle voyait le visage de Sasuke blêmir de plus en plus, laisse la partir.

Sasuke détourna le regard, se passa une main dans les cheveux et grimaça.

La laisser partir ?

En avait-il seulement envie ?

Non.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Karin et celle-ci comprit ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à formuler. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il parle, elle l'avait bien compris depuis bien longtemps.

-Sasuke, murmura sur un ton plus doux Karin, ça va aller.

-Non, ça ne va pas !

Il était foutu. Totalement foutu. Il voulait Tenten. Il avait envie de Tenten. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Pour toujours. Il éprouvait des sentiments et des envies qui ne s'étaient jamais manifesté en lui. Ca l'effrayait et le fascinait en même temps.

Putain.

Il était amoureux d'elle.

Il était indéniablement et irréversiblement amoureux d'elle.

Karin se leva et le prit dans ses bras. Elle passa ses mains autour de sa taille et posa sa tête contre son torse. Elle savait que Sasuke n'était pas très tactile, mais elle sentait qu'il en avait besoin. Ils en avaient tous les deux besoins.

* * *

Tenten avait toutes les peines du monde à ce concentrer sur le cours d'Oto-sensei. Elle était tellement fatiguée. Hier soir elle avait du rentrer à pied du métro parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'argent sur elle et lorsqu'elle était enfin arrivée chez elle, il y était plus de vingt et une heure. Sa mère était toujours sur son ordinateur et ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle était allée courir. Chiha n'avait pas fait à manger et Tenten était bien trop fatiguée pour se préparer quoique se soit. Elle s'était endormie l'estomac vide.

Elle se frotta les yeux et se tourna lentement vers l'arrière. La place de Kin Tsuchi était vide. Tenten , détourna le regard et essaya de se concentrer sur les paroles d'Oto-sensei. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Bordel. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Kin et à cet homme qui la frappait. Elle ne devrait pas s'inquiéter pour elle, Kin lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elles avaient chacun leur monde et qu'il n'était pas question qu'ils se mélangent l'un à l'autre.

Kin s'était montrée tellement désagréable, qu'elle ne devrait même pas lui accorder la moindre attention. Sauf que voilà, Kin aurait très bien pu la laisser comme une merde dans les ruelles mais elle l'avait quand sortie de ce labyrinthe. Bon Kin l'avait fait pour rembourser sa dette ( Tenten avait vraiment du mal à comprendre ce concept ) mais quand même, ce n'était pas rien.

Alors qu'Oto-sensei écrivait quelque chose au tableau, Tenten posa son front sur son bureau. Il fallait qu'elle ferme les yeux au moins cinq minutes.

-Inoue ! cracha Oto-sensei.

Tenten releva subitement la tête et rougit de honte.

Assit au premier rang Sasuke se détourna légèrement pour l'observer du coin de l'œil. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux, les traits tirés et très mauvaise mine. Bordel. Il était vraiment foutu, parce que même en ne ressemblant à rien, il avait quand même envie d'elle. En plus il éprouvait l'étrange envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se ressaisisse.

-Dé..désolée, bredouilla Tenten.

-Je vous conseillerai de rester éveiller car ce n'est pas avec des résultats aussi médiocres que les votre que vous pouvez vous permettre de somnoler pendant mon cours, grinça Orochimaru qui ne vit pas le regarde de Sasuke le foudroyer de toute part.

De quel droit il se permettait de lui parler comme ça celui-là ? Bon d'accord elle n'avait pas à dormir, mais c'était pas une raison pour lui parler aussi sèchement non ? Le peu de respect que Sasuke éprouvait pour Oto-sensei disparut pour se transformer en une rage profonde.

* * *

-Cette journée à vraiment était interminable, fit Kiba en baillant.

-Ouais, approuva Tenten.

Ils sortaient à peine de leur classe que Tenten entendit Sasuke l'appeler.

-Inoue, attend.

Elle se tourna vers lui un peu surprise. D'ailleurs elle n'était pas la seule, Kiba lança un regard noir à Sasuke qui s'approchait d'eux. L'Uchiwa l'ignora royalement et fouilla dans son sac.

-Tu as oublié ça hier, lui dit Sasuke en donnant à Tenten l'écharpe beige qu'elle croyait avoir perdu.

-C'est toi qui l'avait volé ! S'emporta Kiba.

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir. Décidément il supportait de moins en moins l'Inuzuka. Il aurait voulu rendre l'écharpe à Tenten seul à seul, mais l'Inuzuka était toujours dans ses pattes ses jours-ci à son plus grand regret. Lorsqu'il avait vue l'écharpe de Tenten sur la table hier, il l'avait prise avec lui sans réfléchir.

-Je ne l'ai pas volé, elle l'a oublié.

Tenten passa doucement ses doigts sur l'écharpe, soulagée de la retrouver.

-Merci, dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de Sasuke.

Le cœur de Sasuke bondit furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il avait oublié que parfois, avec la lumière du jour, dansaient dans les yeux de Tenten des pépites d'or. Il marmonna un « De rien.» à peine compréhensible et l'observa mettre son écharpe autour du cou. Il détourna rapidement les yeux lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il la regardait.

-Moi je me casse ! fit Kiba en commençant à s'éloigner.

Tenten allait faire un pas dans la direction de Kiba lorsque Sasuke lui demanda subitement :

-Pour l'exposé, tu t'en sors ?

Tenten le dévisagea un moment étonnée, qu'il daigne s'intéresser à ça. Il lui avait pourtant bien fait comprendre qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire à propos de leur exposé. Il leur restait encore une semaine avant de le faire.

-Oui, hum, ça va je m'en sors.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieur et ce simple geste provoqua un véritable déferlement de sensation chez Sasuke.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu as peur que je fasse tout foirer ? demanda suspicieuse Tenten qui ne s'imaginait même pas un seul instant que Sasuke voulait juste avoir une simple conversation avec elle.

-Non je..., tenta de dire Sasuke avant d'être interrompu par Kiba qui s'impatienter.

-Tenten tu viens ! fit Kiba en empoignant le poignet de Tenten pour l'attirer à lui et la forcer à marcher.

-Aie Kiba lâche moi !

L'Inuzuka ne l'écouta pas et resserra son étreinte sur le poignet de Tenten. Il l'entraîna avec lui d'un pas rapide jusqu'au portail sans faire attention aux élèves qui les observaient curieusement.

-Kiba lâche moi, tu me fais mal ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? fit Tenten en réussissant à s'extirper de sa poigne.

Il avait serré tellement fort que son poignet était devenu tout rouge. Elle grimaça de douleur et fit tourner légèrement de gauche à droite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Tu me demandes ce qu'il me prend ? T'étais entrain de fricoter avec Sasuke, voilà ce qu'il me prend ! s'écria Kiba.

-Fricoter ? Je ne fricotais pas avec lui ! Je lui parlais, calme toi, essaya de le raisonner calmement Tenten.

Ils étaient juste à l'entrée du portail et elle savait que tout le monde les regardait.

-Ouais ça ! Prends moi pour un con !

-Kiba arrête de hurler et allons ailleurs, fit Tenten en s'éloignant du portail et commençant à s'engager dans une rue plus calme.

Une fois qu'ils furent assez loin des regards curieux, Tenten se tourna vivement vers lui.

-Je peux savoir maintenant pourquoi tu as fait tout ce cinéma devant tout le monde !? s'écria Tenten.

Kiba enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et resta silencieux. Il ne la regardait même pas et fixer ses chaussures.

-Kiba s'il te plait, arrête de bouder !

-Je ne suis pas entrain de bouder ! maugréa t-il, je...

Il releva lentement la tête et plongea timidement son regard dans le sien. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de tout ce qu'elle pouvait provoquer en lui.

-Laisse tomber ! fit-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

-Non, décida Tenten en le retenant par la main, Kiba si il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse dis-le moi, je suis ton amie je suis là pour t'écouter, pour t'aider !

Il fixa leurs mains entrelacées et fronça les sourcils.

-Tu ne comprendrais pas...

-Alors explique moi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi bizarre ces jours-ci ? Je ne te comprends plus !

Kiba la regarda longuement et entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Il se rapprocha d'elle et de son autre main lui toucha la joue. Tenten fut surprise de ce retournement de situation et s'apprêta à lui demander ce qu'il lui prenait lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Tenten écarquilla ses prunelles à la limite du possible et se dégagea rapidement de son étreinte.

-Kiba...qu'est-ce que tu...tu...

Elle porta soudainement une main à ses lèvres et le dévisagea hébétée. Elle comprit pourquoi il était aussi bizarre, pourquoi il ne supportait pas l'Uchiwa, pourquoi il voulait absolument l'avoir pour lui tout seul. C'est parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle et elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

-Tu...tu ne veux pas, constata Kiba dont les mains commençaient à trembler.

-Kiba tu es mon ami, mon meilleur ami, je...

-C'est bon j'ai compris ! fit en détournant le regard.

Tenten s'approcha lentement de lui mais il recula subitement.

-Je suis désolée Kiba...je...

Elle était totalement perdue. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, ni quoi dire. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu devenir aussi compliqué en si peu de temps ?

-On...on peut rester ami si tu veux, dit Tenten.

-Mais c'est ça le problème ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être ton ami Tenten ! Je ne peux plus être ton ami, parce que les amis n'ont pas envie de s'embrasser , de se tenir la main pour montrer qu'ils s'appartiennent l'un à l'autre, et surtout ne sont pas amoureux !

-Alors tu ne veux plus qu'on se voit !

-Tenten je suis entrain de te dire que je suis amoureux de toi putain et que ça me tue parce que t'en as rien à foutre !

-Je n'en ai pas rien à foutre Kiba ! Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi mais je n'aurai jamais penser que tu puisses tomber amoureux de moi, ok ! Tu m'as toujours dis que tu préférais les filles comme Yamanaka !

Kiba ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire que lui non plus ne s'était pas imaginer tomber amoureux d'elle et que ce genre de chose ça ne se contrôlait pas, mais la referma. Tenten ne comprendrait pas.

-Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne se fréquente plus, conclu amèrement Kiba.

Tenten sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et s'efforça de les retenir. Pourquoi était-il entrain de tout gâcher ? Leur amitié était parfaite. Kiba lui accorda un dernier regard avant de s'éloigner d'elle le plus loin possible. Tenten ne bougea pas, bien trop sous le choque. Ce ne fut que lorsque le froid commençait à engourdir ses membres qu'elle se décida à rentrer chez elle. Chiha sortait tout juste de la maison avec une valise à la main.

-Oh ma chérie tu es là ! Je t'ai laissé un mot sur la table parce que je ne te voyais plus rentrer.

-Tu t'en vas ? demanda étonnée Tenten, je croyais que tu ne travaillais pas ce week-end.

-Ils m'ont appelé d'urgence pour un remplacement et je n'ai pas pu refuser.

Chiha l'embrassa sur les deux joues avant de partir et de lui dire qu'elle avait commandé des pizzas qui devraient surement arriver dans une demie-heure.

-A lundi ! dit-elle avant de rentrer dans sa voiture.

Tenten la regarda s'éloigner d'elle le cœur gros. Après la journée merdique qu'elle venait de passer, elle pensait au moins passer un bon moment avec sa mère. Tenten entra dans la maison silencieuse et toute sombre. Elle l'alluma pas la lumière et alla jusqu'au salon où elle s'assit sur le canapé. Elle enleva son écharpe et la serra fortement entre ses doigts. Brusquement, elle se leva et fourra l'écharpe dans la poubelle. Elle n'en voulait plus et ne voulait plus la voir. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle alla dans la salle de bain pour enfiler son pyjama que Tenten constata en se regardant dans le miroir qu'elle avait les joues humides. Elle serra ses mains sur le rebord du lavabo et tout en fixant son propre regard elle murmura :

-Tout ira bien, tout ira bien, tout ira bien...

Chiha lui avait dit que tout irait bien tant qu'elles resteraient que toutes les deux...

Elle n'avait jamais pleuré à cause du divorce. Elle s'était dis avec beaucoup de maturité qu'ils valaient mieux que ses parents aillent trouver le bonheur ailleurs s'ils n'arrivaient plus à le trouver entre eux. Elle ne s'était jamais plainte de l'absence de sa mère parce qu'elle savait que celle-ci n'avait pas le choix, c'était à cause de son métier. Pendant toutes ses années Tenten avait tenu bon, mais aujourd'hui cela faisait six ans jours pour jours que son père était parti.

-Comment veux-tu que tout aille bien t'es jamais là ! Rien n'ira plus jamais bien ! On ne formera plus jamais une famille ! C'est ce que tu aurais dû me dire maman, c'est ce que tu aurais dû me dire...

* * *

**Je sais. **

**Je crains.**

**J'ai mis vachement de temps pour publier, mais pour excuse j'avais vraiment beaucoup trop de partiel pour me concentrer sur _Coulée de lave perlée de glace._ Vous n'avez pas idée de toute la concentration et de tout le temps qu'il me faut pour écrire un chapitre xD .J'essaierai de poster la suite un peu plus rapidement, je ne vous promets rien cependant xD Mais rassurez vous je ne l'abandonnerai pas, je tiens beaucoup trop à elle pour ça ! **

**Sinon, merci beaucoup pour tout vous commentaire, je sais que je vous remercie tout le temps, mais ça me fait tellement plaisir et ça m'encourage tellement que je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous ! J'ai constaté que vous aimez tous la relation entre Karin et Shion, et ça m'a étonné parce que je n'ai pas dit tellement de chose sur elles pour l'instant xD J'aime aussi toutes vos suppositions,...hé hé hé, au final que va t-il réellement ce passer entre elles, mystère et boule de neige ! **

**R.A.R ( j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne ) :**

**Cicidy : Coucou ! Merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et que Karin continue à te plaire et à te toucher :) **

**Burning Astèria : Coucou, j'espère que tu vas bien...et que je ne t'énerve pas trop à cause du temps que j'ai mis pour publier la suite xD Je suis contente que tu apprécies Shion, moi aussi je l'aime. Enfin de toute façon je les aime tous, même Ino :), En ce qui concerne Sasuke, comme tu as pu le lire, ça lui a enfin exploser à la figure. D'ailleurs c'était vraiment à écrire xD Le pauvre j'adore le torturer. Shion est désolée pour lui parce qu'ils se ressemblent justement. Ils finissent par blesser celles qu'ils aiment jusqu'à s'en mordre les doigts. Merci pour ton commenaire :)**

**xHinaSasux : Je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise :) C'est vrai que Sasuke se sent de nouveau trahis pas Karin lorsqu'elle ne veut pas de son aide, et que cela lui fait mal, tu m'as fait rire en disant " c'est carrément génial" xD Sakura et Naruto apparaitront ne t'inquiète pas :) Ils auront leur petit moment !**

**Cyciia : Ton entousiasme est absolument adorable :) Par contre je voulais juste te dire, que Tenten n'est pas amoureuse de Sasuke xD Elle est préoccupée par ce qu'il lui a fait et c'est normal. Le gars il lui a parlé comme à un chien pendant des jours et après il l'embrasse comme si de rien n'était, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle est amoureuse de lui. Il l'intrigue, c'est tout :). Je suis contente que la relation Shion/Karin te plaise, même avec le peu de chose que j'ai dit sur elles xD mais ne t'inquiète pas vous finirez par en savoir plus dans un certain chapitre ! Merci pour ton commentaire !**

**Nukinuchan : Coucou, je suis d'accord avec toi idfc a carrément été écrite pour Sasuke xD, elle allait vraiment avec lui à ce moment là ! J'espère que ce chapitre ta plu et que Kiba ne te fait pas trop de peine :), merci pour ton commentaire.**

**Kowata : J'espère que ton cerveau va mieux :)**

**MJ Read : Heloo ! Ca m'a trop trop fait plaisir quand tu as dit que d'habitude tu n'aimes pas Sasuke mais que dans ma fic oui, tu peux pas savoir à quel point ! J'espère qu'il continue de te plaire :) J'ai horreur qu'on bâcle un personnage. Cela ne me dérange pas qu'on veuille faire d'elle une garce, après tout pourquoi pas, mais je n'aime pas quand ce n'est pas assumé jusqu'au bout. Et puis, j'avais aussi envie que Karin pour une fois ne soit pas sur Sasuke, et qu'elle ait d'autre préoccupation que lui. Je ne sais pas comment tu trouves Kiba maintenant, mais j'espère que ce chapitre ta plu :) Merci pour ton commentaire !**

**Saiken-Chan : Coucou, héééé oui Sasuke comprend enfin ;) C'est qu'il était dur à la détente, mais bon c'est Sasuke après tout. Il n'y a personne dans le coeur de Tenten xD, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a tourné la page avec Neji que cela veut forcément dire que quelqu'un à prit sa place. Elle est juste préoccupé par le comportement bizarre de toute les personnes qui l'entoure :) Je pensais pas que le Shion/Karin te plairais autant, mais en tout cas ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise ! Merci pour ton commentaire :)**

**Lolita-Queen : Ma chérie d'amour que j'aime ! Très légère appartion d' Ino pour ce chapitre, mais pas de soucis, elle arrive, elle arrive ! Je crois que je t'avais déjà répondu sur face ou en vrai, non ? xD T'as vu ! T'as vu, le schéma est vraiment entrain de s'inverser entre Sasuke et Tenten xD Si tu savais à quel point j'adore écrire ça ! **


	16. Chapter 16

**\- Coulée de lave perlée de glace -**

* * *

**\- Chapitre 16 -**

* * *

**\- Playlist -**

**The Wind and the Wave - **_** From the wreckage build a home**_

**Ⅎ.∅.R.X.S.⊥ - _Abductions and kisses_**

**Yung Lean &amp; Thaiboy Digital – _Diamonds_**

**Fleurie – _Hurts like Hell_**

* * *

Tenten replia et ébroua son parapluie alors qu'elle arrivait aux portes d'entrée du lycée. Depuis le début de la semaine, une pluie diluvienne et un ciel gris recouvrait Konoha. Tenten grimaça lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'état de ses jambes. Elles étaient recouvertes de petites gouttelettes d'eau qui glissaient le long de ses cuisses et de ses genoux pour se perdre dans ses chaussures. Elle avait horreur d'avoir les pieds mouillés. Tenten regretta presque pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait arrêté le contrat avec Sasuke, la berline qui la conduisait tous les matins jusqu'au lycée. Elle passa un doigt entre l'écharpe bleu ciel que sa mère lui avait ramené lundi soir et son cou pour la desserrer un peu. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Celle de son père était bien plus confortable, mais elle s'en était débarrassée pour de bon. Elle ne voulait pas revenir en arrière. Elle ne reviendrait plus jamais en arrière. À quoi bon vivre éternellement dans les illusions si tout autour d'elle s'effondrait.

-Dégage de mon chemin ! maugréa une voix aiguë dans son dos.

Tenten ferma les yeux, soupira bruyamment et les ouvrit de nouveau.

-Arrête de me parler, sur ce ton Yamanaka, je ne suis pas ton chien ! répliqua d'un ton polaire Tenten en se tournant vers la blonde.

\- Ah oui ? Et pourtant "Inoue" ça veut bien dire chien, non? fit Ino en détaillant méticuleusement Tenten des pieds à la tête avant de la bousculer pour pouvoir passer.

Tenten inspira profondément et ne fit pas attention au reste des clones d'Ino qui lui cinglèrent des piques avant d'aller rejoindre leur reine. Ino avait toujours été une véritable garce envers elle, mais depuis le début de la semaine, Tenten avait constaté qu'elle l'était encore plus. Comme si quelque chose de nouveau l'avait énervé à son sujet. Tenten ne lui avait pourtant rien fait. Ino Yamanaka était décidément incompréhensible.

\- Tenten ! L'héla soudainement une voix plus douce et plus fluette.

L'Inoue détacha son regard de la cour d'Ino pour le porter sur Hinata qui arrivait vers elle un sourire aux lèvres.

-Hinata ! Ça fait longtemps ! fit Tenten en rendant à son amie son sourire.

En effet, la jeune Hyuga était allée à New-York en compagnie de sa famille pour la nouvelle promotion de leur chaîne d'hôtel depuis la semaine dernière et n'était arrivée qu'hier. Tenten enviait secrètement son amie qui pouvait voyager à l'autre bout du monde et bâcher les cours sans avoir d'ennuie avec personne, juste parce qu'elle était une Hyuga. Juste parce qu'elle était née dans la bonne catégorie sociale.

-Alors ? Comment c'était ? demanda Tenten.

-Grand ! Immense ! Génial ! Bien que les réunions familiales étaient interminables, fit Hinata en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu en as de la chance, j'aurais aimé voir New-York, au lieu de ça, j'ai dû me coltiner Yamanaka, marmonna Tenten.

-Au sujet de Yamanaka, fit Hinata les yeux brillants, je crois que j'ai trouvé un moyen de me venger.

Tenten ne s'attendait tellement pas à ce qu'Hinata lui dise une chose pareil qu'elle crut avoir mal entendu et lui fit répéter.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Je vais me venger de Yamanaka, répéta Hinata d'une voix assurée.

-Vraiment ?

Hinata approuva vigoureusement de la tête et déclara :

-En fait, c'est à New-York que l'idée m'est venue, et c'est tellement évident quand on y pense que je me demande comment j'ai pu faire pour ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt.

-Je ne te suis pas, dit Tenten un peu perdue.

La sonnerie résonna brusquement dans les couloirs masquant le bruit infernal de la pluie durant quelque secondes.

-Je n'ai plus l'intention de me laisse faire, déclara Hinata qui ne semblait pas perturbée par le mouvement des élèves pressés qui virevoltaient tout autour d'elles pour se rendre dans leur classe.

-À l'heure du déjeuner je vais aller mettre les choses au clair avec elle mais j'ai besoin que tu sois là, je veux qu'on le fasse ensemble.

Tenten était littéralement ébahie par la détermination d'Hinata. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça. Ce séjour à New York avait eu l'air de l'avoir changé. Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez elle maintenant, mais Tenten ne sut pas exactement déterminer ce que c'était.

-Je suis avec toi, lui assura Tenten, je suis totalement avec toi !

Elles se donnèrent donc rendez-vous devant la salle de classe de la Hyuga pour midi, puis Tenten se dirigea vers sa propre salle, où elle bouscula sans le faire exprès l'un de ses camarades de classe.

-Oups, excuse-moi, fit Tenten avec un sourire qu'elle perdit aussitôt en se rendant que c'était Kiba.

L'Inuzuka ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard et alla s'asseoir à sa place sans un mot. Depuis le début de la semaine il l'avait royalement snobé. Cela lui avait vraiment brisé le cœur qu'il fasse comme si elle n'existait. C'était tellement injuste. Elle avait perdu son meilleur ami juste parce qu'elle partageait pas ses sentiments. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, si elle ne voyait en lui qu'un frère, un meilleur ami. Tenten constata qu'une fois de plus, que l'amour lui causait beaucoup plus de mal que de bien. Aimer Neji avait été une perte de temps, celui-ci, ne l'avait jamais réellement vue et Tenten en avait plus souffert qu'autre chose. Sa mère et son père étaient tombés amoureux et cela ne leur avait pas vraiment réussi, bien au contraire.

Tenten sortit sa trousse de son sac, ainsi que son cahier. En l'ouvrant et en le feuilletant, elle re-découvrit les dessins qu'elle avait fait sur les marges en tout début d'année. Elle avait dessinée des couples qui s'embrassaient, qui semblaient s'aimer.

D'un mouvement sec et rapide, Tenten ouvrit sa trousse et en sortit sa gomme. Elle effaça énergiquement tous les dessins relatant à l'amour qu'elle avait fait.

Et puis merde, elle ne tomberait plus amoureuse de personne.

* * *

La matinée passa plutôt lentement au goût de Tenten. Les heures de cours étaient interminables. Elle voulait à tout prix savoir ce qu'Hinata avait prévu pour les venger d'Ino. Tenten c'était toujours dit que c'était de son devoir de les protéger, mais si Hinata avait trouvé une solution pour elle deux, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

C'est pour cela que lorsque la sonnerie retentit enfin l'heure du déjeune, Tenten se dirigea avec empressement devant la salle de classe d'Hinata. Celle-ci l'attendait déjà.

-Ino est déjà partie dans sa salle, l'informa la Hyuga.

-On y va, proposa Tenten dont la voix tremblait presque d'impatience.

Hinata acquiesça et elles se dirigèrent au quatrième étage vers la salle quatre-cent-quatre. Ce fut Tenten qui frappa à la porte et c'est une jeune fille ressemblant trait pour trait à la Reine-De-Pique qui leur ouvrit la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Leur demanda le mini sosie d'Ino.

-On veut parler à Yamanaka, déclara Tenten d'une voix dure.

Le sosie d'Ino arqua l'un de ses sourcils et dévisagea Tenten et Hinata comme si elles venaient de lui dire que les extraterrestres avaient débarquer sur terre.

-C'est une blague ou bien... ?

Agacée qu'on ne les prenne pas au sérieux, Tenten la bouscula et entra dans la salle quatre-cent-quatre, où Ino assise sur son trône s'apprêtait à manger.

-Inoue ? Fit la Yamanaka surprise, qu'est-ce que...

-Il faut qu'on parle ! Hinata a quelque chose à te dire ! Fit Tenten d'une voix autoritaire.

Les clones d'Ino retinrent leur souffle. C'était bien la première que l'Inoue et la Hyuga pénétraient dans le territoire de leur reine sans même y être invitées.

-Hyuga a quelque à me dire, susurra d'une voix polaire Ino, c'est une caméra cachée ou bien...

-Yamanaka, grogna Tenten.

-Attendez, vous êtes vraiment sérieuses ?

Voyant qu'Hinata et Tenten l'affrontaient du regard, Ino se leva de son trône et claqua des doigts. La Cour d'Ino bien dressée, se leva comme un seul homme et quitta la salle sans demander son reste.

-Parle, fit Ino en plongeant son regard bleu dans celui de la Hyuga.

Hinata serra ses petits poings, bomba le torse et affronta le regard polaire d'Ino. Tenten en fit de même. Elles étaient prêtes à l'affronter une bonne fois pour toute. Hinata prit une profonde inspiration et dans un souffle déclara :

-Tu ne fais définitivement plus partie du cercle très sélectif de l'Elite Japonaise, Yamanaka.

Tenten et Ino froncèrent simultanément les sourcils mais pas pour la même raison. Ino semblait pertinemment comprendre ce que disait la Hyuga, alors que Tenten était totalement perdue. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle croyait qu'Hinata avait trouvé quelque chose sur la Yamanaka et qu'elle la menacerait de le divulguer, enfin quelque chose dans le genre. De quel élite parlait-elle ? Des familles richissimes du japon ? Mais en quoi cela regardait Tenten ?En quoi cela la vengerait ? Ino leur faisait du mal au lycée.

-Je te demande pardon ? Cracha Ino en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

-Tu m'as très bien entendu, fit Hinata avec un peu plus d'assurance, tu n'en fais plus partie, tu n'assistera plus à aucune réunion, tu ne seras plus jamais invité aux fêtes qu'elle organise, à ces congrès, tu ne feras plus la Une de la presse, tout le monde oubliera ton nom.

-Ah oui et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Parce que je l'ai décidé, déclara Hinata.

Tenten vit la mâchoire de la blonde se crisper et ses yeux fusiller son amie.

-Et parce que tu leur as demandé, ils t'ont écoutés ? Je...

-Evidemment qu'ils m'ont écouté, la coupa Hinata, je suis une Hyuga.

Hinata leva le menton et regarda Ino de haut.

-Je suis une Hyuga et toi tu n'es rien, tu ne représentes absolument rien au yeux de la société, tu joues à la reine au lycée mais au fond, tu n'as aucun poids, aucun impacte ailleurs, alors que moi oui.

-C'est n'importe quoi, j'ai toujours été invité, on m'a toujours respecté, trancha froidement Ino.

-Ils avaient pitié de toi parce que ta mère était morte, déclara Hinata, je leur ai fait comprendre que cela faisait déjà un bon moment que ta mère était partie et qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune bonne raison de continuer à inviter une Yamanaka maintenant.

-Je ne suis pas qu'une Yamanaka, je suis aussi une Yamazaki et...

-Oh je t'en prie, tu resteras toujours socialement inférieure à moi, l'interrompit Hinata, tu le seras toujours face à une Hyuga.

Tenten qui regardait Ino perdre son sang-froid, détourna soudainement étonnée son attention sur Hinata.

-Sortez d'ici ! Cracha venimeuse Ino. Sortez de là !

Hinata et Tenten se regardèrent du coin de l'œil, avant d'un commun accord, sortir de la salle quatre-cent-quatre, laissant Ino digérer amèrement la nouvelle.

-Oh mon dieu ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai fait ! Fit Hinata en soufflant.

Elle se tourna vers Tenten pour partager sa joie.

-Tu as vu ça Tenten, je l'ai fait !

-Oui...en effet...tu l'as fait.

Hinata dévisagea intriguée son amie alors que Tenten fuyait son regard. Bien qu'elle aurait dû être contente qu'Hinata est trouvée un moyen de rabaisser Ino, Tenten se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise.

-Tu n'as pas l'air contente, constata la Hyuga.

-Si je le suis, affirma Tenten sans la regarder dans les yeux, je le suis vraiment.

L'Inoue esquissa un petit sourire et se força à regarder Hinata dans les yeux.

-Tu sais, je n'ai même pas peur de ses représailles, déclara Hinata, parce que je sais ce que je vaux maintenant.

Tenten approuva silencieusement.

-Elle peut me faire ce qu'elle veut, je sais, moi, ce que je suis pas rapport à elle.

Hinata lui prit soudainement la main et la serra fortement.

-Je suis tellement contente qu'on ait fait ça ensemble ! Oh j'ai une idée, pour fêter ça on devrait aller au cinéma, tu adores ça, non ? Je crois qu'il passe _Hunger Games_, cette après-midi...

Tenten regarda la main de son amie enlacer la sienne. Hinata avait la peau tellement blanche et les ongles parfaitement manucurée. Elle avait un bracelet en or à son poignet droit et une bague orné d'un rubis sur l'annulaire droit. Tenten se dégagea doucement de l'emprise d'Hinata et lui dit :

-Je suis collée cette après-midi, je ne peux pas.

-Oh, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, une prochaine fois alors.

-Ouais, une prochaine fois...hum...si cela ne te dérange pas...je vais y aller, fit Tenten en commençant à s'éloigner, Gai-sensei a horreur des retards.

* * *

Sasuke n'en avait rien à foutre de Gai-sensei, c'est pour cela, qu'il prit tout son temps pour ranger ses affaires et sortir de la salle trois-cent-trois. Sasuke ne fut pas surpris de voir, en empruntant un couloir, une jeune fille débouler vers lui. Elles étaient de plus en plus nombreuses ces jours-ci à lui déclarer leur flamme. Pour Sasuke, elles étaient toutes pareils, toutes superficielles et sans cervelles. D'habitude, il les regardait à peine, mais cette fois-ci quelque chose chez la jeune fille qui le regardait avec plein d'espoir dans les yeux attira son attention.

Elle avait une frange et avait coiffé ses cheveux en deux chignons symétriques de chaque coté de sa tête. Elle lui rappela une certaine personne et Sasuke eut envie de lui rire au visage.

La crétine.

Elle croyait que parce qu'elle copiait le style de Tenten, il serait attiré par elle ? C'était pathétique. Ces groupies étaient définitivement et indéniablement pathétiques.

-Sasuke-kun ! S'écria soudainement la jeune fille à la même coiffure que Tenten, je sais au fond de toi que tu n'es pas aussi froid que tu le laisses paraître ! C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours été amoureuse de toi ! Alors je te le demande : sors avec moi !

Elle s'inclina vivement vers lui alors que Sasuke la dévisageait froidement.

-Plutôt crever, grinça Sasuke alors qu'elle se relevait.

-Qu..quoi ? Dit-elle les larmes au yeux.

Sasuke soupira bruyamment et tout en rehaussant la lanière de son sac sur épaule, déclara :

-Je préfère crever que de sortir avec toi, que de m'imaginer une seule seconde passer du temps avec toi, pourquoi tu t'acharnes à me demander de sortir avec toi ?

Sasuke avait déjà vu plein de fois, le visage de ses groupies pâlir face à ses rejets.

-Ca n'arrivera pas, grinça t-il, je ne sortirai jamais avec quelqu'un comme toi.

Il ne fut donc aucunement touché par les larmes de la jeune fille et de son cœur qu'il avait brisé. Cependant, en se tournant, il croisa le regard dégoûté de Tenten qui était à quelques mètre seulement de lui. Elle détourna le regard et continua sa route sans un mot. Sasuke serra les poings. Elle n'avait pas besoin de dire quoique se soit, Sasuke le savait, il l'écœurait.

* * *

Puisque la pluie avait mouillé le terrain où ils faisaient habituellement leur course, Gai-sensei avait décidé pour leur dernière mercredi de colle, de faire une séance d'escalade dans le gymnase du lycée. Comme d'habitude, ils étaient une bonne quinzaine d'élève collés, au plus grand damne de Sasuke. En effet, les jeunes filles de première, de deuxième et même de dernière année, l'entourées, le complimentées et ne lui laissaient pas une seule seconde de répit.

Tenten ne lui accordait pas le moindre regard et avait déjà commencé à monter sans aucune difficultés la paroi artificielle.

-Sasuke-kun ! Tu me regarderas monter, hein ! hein ! hein ! s'écria une jeune fille en lui empoignant sauvagement l'avant-bras.

A peine l'avait touché, que Sasuke s'était brusquement dégagé de sa poigne. Il ne supportait pas qu'on le touche. Il ne supportait pas que ces immondes groupies prennent le droit de le toucher. On ne touchait pas un Uchiwa.

-Uchiwa ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour monter ?! hurla Gai-sensei.

Sasuke serra les dents lorsqu'il entendit Kiba ricaner derrière lui. Bordel, c'était vraiment une affreuse journée.

-Ben oui qu'est-ce que t'attends Uchiwa, t'as peur du vide ?

Décidément, il haïssait de plus en plus l'Inuzuka.

-Ta gueule, se contenta de marmonner Sasuke.

Kiba ne l'entendit pas, car il s'était mis à grimper le mur d'escalade. Sasuke le regarda monter avec aisance et souplesse jusqu'en haut du mur. Tenten commençait déjà à redescendre. Et lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il observa longuement le mur d'escalade et serra les poings.

Il...

Il était incapable de le faire.

Il ne pouvait pas monter, parce qu'il savait qu'une fois là haut, il ne pourrait pas redescendre.

Il ne pourrait pas regarder vers le vide. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Sasuke profita du fait que ses groupies se fassent durement réprimander par Gai-sensei ( parce qu'elles préféraient bavarder que de faire du sport) pour sortir discrètement du gymnase. Il n'en avait rien à foutre des représailles de Gai-sensei, personne ne le ferait monter sur ce mur.

Absolument personne.

Il sortit son portable de sa poche et envoya un message à son chauffeur pour qu'il vienne le chercher immédiatement. Il prit ses affaires dans les vestiaires, traversa les couloirs du lycée et c'est une fois arrivé aux portes d'entrées du lycée qu'il se rendit qu'il avait oublié son parapluie.

Tant pis.

Il ne ferait pas demi-tour.

Sasuke, marcha jusqu'au portail, sans se préoccuper de la pluie qui le mouillait jusqu'aux os.

* * *

En ce jeudi de fin de semaine, Tenten écoutait d'une oreille Hinata bavarder gaiement. Elle fixait du coin de l'œil, la pluie cogner contre les vitres de sa salle de classe.

-Je suis tellement pressée d'être à demain ! Déclara Hinata tout en piochant quelques légumes dans son bento, on sera enfin en vacance !

Tenten détacha son regard de la pluie et le porta sur Hinata qui amenait ses baguettes à ses lèvres. La Hyuga mâchonna un moment ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche, avant de lui dire :

-Shion n'arrête pas de parler des fiançailles, elle est super stressée.

-Hum, fit Tenten tout en trifouillant sans grand appétit dans son bento.

-En tout cas ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu sois invité, fit Hinata en souriant, d'habitude à ce genre d'événement il n'y a que les gens de la haute société et je n'ai jamais réussi à m'entendre avec ceux de mon âge.

Tenten s'arrêta soudainement de trifouiller dans son bento et fronça les sourcils. Les gens de la haute société ?

-Le seul point négatif de cette soirée, sera le fait qu'on verra Yamanaka, marmonna Hinata, au moins j'ai pu me débarrasser d'elle de tous les autres grands événements médiatiques à laquelle elle avait l'habitude d'assister, c'est déjà ça.

Tenten planta ses baguettes dans un morceau de carotte trop cuit et le regard dubitativement. Non, décidément, elle n'avait pas faim.

-Tu sais Yamanaka ne m'a rien dit ce matin, continua Hinata, alors que d'habitude j'ai toujours droit à une critique ou une méchante phrase et...Tenten tu m'écoutes ?

Tenten qui faisait rouler à l'aide de ses baguettes un haricot vert dans son bento releva soudainement la tête.

-Hein ? Oui, oui, bien sûr que je t'écoute, tu disais que Yamanaka t'ignorait c'est ça ?

-Oui, c'est exactement ça !

-Cool, dit Tenten en reportant son attention sur son bento.

Hinata parut surprise de la réaction de son amie. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tenten ne sautait pas de joie. Elles en rêvaient depuis des années de se venger d'Ino, et pour une fois c'était elle qui avait pris les choses en main. La Hyuga l'observa jouer un moment dans sa nourriture puis balaya la classe du regard.

-C'est moi ou Kiba, ne serait pas un peu distant ces jours-ci? Demanda soudainement Hinata en jetant un coup d'œil à l'Inuzuka qui mangeait avec d'autre personne de leur classe.

Tenten se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait oublié de lui parler du fait que Kiba était amoureux d'elle et qu'elle avait rejeté ses sentiments.

-Justement à propos de ça...

-Hé les meufs ! Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que Gai-sensei vient tout juste de me dire ! S'écria subitement Lee en déboulant à leur table.

Tenten et Hinata dévisagèrent intriguées Lee qui s'agitait dans tous les sens.

-Je marchais tranquillement dans le couloir, losqu'il m'a interpellé et m'a complimenté ! Vous y croyez ? Il m'a complimenté ! Il m'a complimenté moi !

-Il ne l'avait pas déjà fait ? Demanda Hinata amusée par l'enthousiasme de Lee.

-Jamais de cette manière là ! Oh mon dieu, j'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure !

Tenten esquissa un sourire et Hinata rigola. Lee semblait tellement heureux d'avoir eu l'attention et l'admiration de son modèle qu'il ne tenait plus en place. Sans plus attendre, celui-ci alla partager sa joie avec Kiba au fond de la salle.

-Je suis contente pour lui, fit Hinata avec sourire.

-Ouais moi aussi, fit sincèrement Tenten.

Hinata reporta son attention sur Tenten et demanda :

-De quoi on parlait encore ?

Tenten serra ses baguettes fortement entre ses doigts. Il fallait qu'elle le lui dise. Hinata était sa meilleure amie, elle se devait d'être au courant de tout mais...

-Rien de bien vraiment important, fit Tenten en se mettant de nouveau à trifouiller dans son bento.

-Oh, dans ce cas, il faut que je te dise, avant que j'oublie, Shion m'a demandé de te prévenir qu'une styliste t'apportera une robe pour les fiançailles.

-Une robe ?

Hinata approuva vigoureusement de la tête.

-Je crois que c'est une Elie Saab.

Une quoi ? Elie Saab ? C'était qui ça ? pensa fortement Tenten.

-Un coiffeur et une maquilleuse passeront chez toi, vers 18 heures et une limousine viendra te chercher à 19 h00 pile.

Tenten laissa glisser machinalement ses baguettes qui roulèrent sur la table et tombèrent sur le sol.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai besoin de...de tout ça ?

Hinata pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté et dévisagea Tenten en plissant les yeux.

-Il s'agit des fiançailles de Shion, c'est un événement très important.

-Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'une robe, ou d'une coiffeuse, j'avais l'intention de mettre la tenue que j'avais acheté lorsqu'on été sortie toute les trois...

-Oh Tenten ça ne marche pas comme ça, fit Hinata, crois-moi, il vaudrait mieux que tu acceptes ce que la robe que Shion ta choisi, je l'ai vue, elle est vraiment magnifique, elle t'ira comme un gant.

-Je n'aime pas les robes Hinata.

-Ce sera juste pour une soirée, je suis sûre qu'une fois habillée, coiffée et maquillée tu ne le regretteras pas, on va passer un très bon moment, je te le promets.

Tenten n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer clairement à Hinata qu'elle avait horreur qu'on décide de quoi elle devait avoir l'air ou de comment elle devait être habillée que Lee était de retour parmi elle et parlait de nouveau avec agitation. Hinata ne la regardait plus et se mit à parler gaiement avec Lee.

Tenten se leva de table et s'excusa auprès d'eux en leur disant qu'elle allait au toilette. À vrai dire, elle avait juste besoin de prendre l'air et d'être un peu seule.

C'est en marchant dans les couloirs que Tenten se rappela que parfois, la porte qui conduisait au toit du lycée était ouverte aux élèves. Autre fois, lorsque Tenten et Hinata voulaient manger tranquillement sans être dérangée de personne, elles y montaient. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle n'y était pas allée. Bien qu'il pleuvait, Tenten savait qu'il y avait une petite alcôve qui lui permettrait d'être à l'abris.

Tenten marcha jusqu'au quatrième étage, puis emprunta un escalier et ouvrit une petite porte en bois sombre qui menait au toit. Elle y découvrit avec surprise que Kin Tsuchi fumait tranquillement sous l'alcôve.

-Oh non, encore toi ? Fit Kin bien adossée contre mur pour ne pas se prendre la pluie tout en tirant sur sa cigarette. Pitié dis-moi que tu vas te casser ?

Tenten fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec la Tsuchi, mais en même temps, elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans sa classe.

-Cet endroit ne t'appartient pas à ce que je sache, j'ai autant le droit d'être là que toi !Marmonna Tenten en fermant la porte et en se collant bien contre le mur pour ne pas prendre la pluie.

Il faisait vraiment froid et parfois, Tenten sentait quelques gouttes lui tomber sur les chaussures, de plus, la fumée que soufflait Kin par le nez l'enfumée et c'était particulièrement désagréable.

-Tu me fais pas la moral ? Demanda au bout d'un moment Kin.

Tenten tourna la tête vers elle et arqua l'un de ses sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

-Je suis entrain de fumer au lycée, t'as pas envie d'aller le dire au prof pour que je me fasse coller ?

-C'est pas mon problème si tu te fais prendre, fit d'un ton maussade Tenten.

Kin la dévisagea d'un air étonnée et marmonna :

-Wow, pour une princesse t'es un peu moins casse-pied que je le pensais.

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel face à la remarque de Kin et observa méticuleusement la pluie tomber sur le sol. Aucune d'elles ne prononça le moindre mot pendant quelques minutes, puis Kin lui tendit silencieusement son paquet de cigarette.

-Je ne fumes pas.

-T'es sûre ? T'as l'air énervé, ça te détendrait.

-Je ne suis pas énervée, grinça Tenten.

Kin apporta de nouveau sa cigarette à ses lèvres tout en esquissant un sourire.

-Alors pourquoi tu parles pas ? Quelqu'un a vexé la délicate petite princesse Inoue, fit d'un ton moqueur la Tsuchi.

Tenten fronça les sourcils et foudroya Kin du regard.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça merde ! Je ne suis pas une princesse ! Et puis de toute façon de quoi tu te mêles, ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

Kin éclata de rire et termina sa cigarette avant de l'écraser avec le talon de sa chaussure.

-Tu vois que ça fait chier quand quelqu'un que t'aime pas s'incruste dans ta vie et essaye de savoir des choses sur toi.

Alors c'était de ça dont il était question ?

-C'était complètement différent ! S'emporta Tenten, ce mec te faisais du mal, j'essayais juste de t'aider !

-On a pas toujours besoin d'aide, déclara Kin en regardant elle aussi la pluie tomber, parfois on a juste envie de se casser la gueule.

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel tout en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

-Je ne suis pas entrain de me casser la gueule, grogna Tenten.

-Je n'allais pas te tendre la main de toute façon.

-Je n'en voudrais pas, répliqua sèchement l'Inoue.

Tenten croisa agacée ses bras contre sa poitrine et se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. La pluie tombait de plus en plus fortement, une brume grise s'élevait lentement dans les airs.

-Et dire qu'il t'a choisi toi, marmonna Kin avant de quitter le toit et de claquer la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Tenten était restée un bon quart d'heure après que Kin soit partie à regarder la pluie, puis avant que la cloche ne sonne, elle était descendue au toilette. Alors qu'elle se lavait les mains, Ino Yamanaka sortie d'une cabine et lui lança un regard meurtrier. Tenten n'y fit pas attention et savonna méticuleusement ses mains. Ino ouvrit d'un mouvement sec le robinet à coté d'elle et commença elle aussi à se laver les mains tout en observant le reflet de l'Inoue dans le miroir.

-Ça va, tu ne l'as pas trop mal pris ? demanda sèchement Ino en fermant le robinet.

Tenten fronça les sourcils et ouvrit le robinet du coté de l'eau chaude pour enlever tout le savon qu'elle avait sur les mains.

-Le fait que Hyuga te considère comme inférieur ? poursuivie Ino tout en s'essuyant les mains avec un mouchoir blanc.

Tenten tourna vivement son visage vers elle.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Mais de ce que cette petite garce a osé me dire hier, trancha Ino, parce que tu sais j'ai bien réfléchie à la ridicule petite tirade de Hyuga et je me suis demandais, si elle me considérait moi comme je cite « rien du tout » alors que je suis une Yamanaka, mon père est quand même le directeur du lycée, ma mère était une Yamazaki, ma cousine va devenir une...Hyuga...

Le dernier mot que prononça Ino, avait eu du mal à sortir de sa bouche.

-...Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser de toi qui es, soyons franches, au plus bas de la société.

-Je suis son amie Yamanaka, inutile de te rappeler que je bien plus haut placé dans son estime que toi tu l'es...

-Oh je ne parlais pas de relation de ce genre, fit Ino en levant les yeux au ciel, mais à la place que tu occupes dans la société, ce que tu représentes vraiment, après tout, il semble que cela aie de l'importance pour Hyuga, non ?

Tenten resta silencieuse.

-Si moi je ne suis rien du tout pour elle, alors toi, qu'est-ce que tu peux bien être ? Cracha Ino.

Tenten détourna son regard d'Ino et fixa son propre reflet dans le miroir. La Yamanaka, elle, ne la quittait pas des yeux.

-Tu as toujours été une merde à mes yeux et tu sais quoi ? Je viens juste de me rendre compte que tu l'es aussi aux siens.

-Hinata ne penserai jamais...

-Oh je t'en prie, c'est une _Hyuga _comme tu l'as si bien entendue, et toi une Inoue. Tu as beau être son « amie » tu n'en restes pas moins inférieure socialement à ses yeux. On peut très bien s'entendre avec n'importe qui mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'on l'estime.

-C'est ridicule, grinça Tenten. Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

-Ah oui, c'est ce que tu crois ? J'ai appris que tu serais là aux fiançailles de ma cousine, fit Ino d'un ton froid.

Tenten ne quittait pas son reflet des yeux et ne fit aucunement attention à Ino qui s'était approchée prêt de son oreille.

-Tu vas avoir l'opportunité d'observer un monde qui n'est pas le tient et de la place qu'occupe ta précieuse petite Hyuga dans la société mais surtout de la tienne.

Ino s'éloigna, récupéra son sac posé sur le lavabo et l'enfila rapidement.

-Je suis sûre et certaine que bien avant la fin de cette soirée tu finiras enfin par comprendre ce que tu es vraiment...

Ino passa derrière elle et Tenten serra les poings.

-Une petite merde, lança froidement la sulfureuse blonde avant de sortir des toilettes.

* * *

-Où est Inuzuka ? Demanda Sasuke.

-J'en sais rien, fit Tenten en haussant les épaules.

Tenten trouvait l'attitude de Kiba de plus en plus ridicule. Il savait pertinemment qu'ils devaient tout mettre en commun pour leur exposé aujourd'hui, et il n'était pas venu pour la simple et bonne raison que celui-ci ne supportait plus d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle. Il aurait au moins pu prendre sur lui pour l'exposé. Elle prenait bien sur elle pour être dans la même pièce que Sasuke, alors qu'elle préférait être dans mille autres endroits différents.

Sasuke fit tourner machinalement son stylo bleu entre ses doigts et jeta un regard en coin à Tenten qui avait les yeux fixés sur sa feuille devant elle. Elle avait évité son regard depuis qu'ils étaient dans la salle trois cent trois, c'est à dire dix minutes. Lui par contre, avait bien du mal à rester concentrer sur autre chose qu'elle.

-Il sera là demain ?

Elle haussa de nouveau les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en pliant le bord de sa feuille, probablement.

Sasuke n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que Tenten n'avait absolument pas envie de faire la conversation avec lui et de parler de l'Inuzuka. Il s'était rendu compte que depuis le début de la semaine Tenten et Kiba ne se parlait plus du tout. A son plus grand soulagement, l'Inuzuka ne la collait plus autant qu'avant. Ils s'était peut-être disputé, pensa le jeune Uchiwa, et si c'était le cas, il n'allait vraiment pas s'en plaindre. Il lui jeta pour la énième fois un regard en coin et constata qu'elle était étrangement silencieuse.

Ah oui. C'est vrai, il avait presque oublié. Elle le haïssait. Pourquoi irait-elle parler avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas. Et dire qu'avant, celle-ci jacasser pour rien et lui casser les oreilles. Dire qu'avant elle essayait de le connaître, de leur trouver un point commun.

Putain qu'il avait été con, pensa amèrement l'Uchiwa.

Si Tenten ne faisait pas la conversation, Sasuke était incapable de la faire. Il n'était pas aussi doué qu'elle avec les mots. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, quoi dire, ni comment se faire aimer. La plus part du temps les filles tombaient amoureuses de lui en un clin d'œil. C'étaient elles qui parlaient, qui essayaient de se faire aimer, qui se déclaraient, pas lui. Lui ne tombait pas amoureux, ne s'attachait pas.

-J'ai fait l'introduction, fit Sasuke en poussant une feuille devant Tenten, ainsi que la conclusion.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

-Je croyais qu'on ferait tout ça ensemble.

-C'était juste pour gagner du temps, fit Sasuke en essayant de ne pas paraître trop froid ni trop brusque, mais si tu veux qu'on change quoique se soit...

Tenten releva un peu la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. D'un geste qu'il espéra naturel, Sasuke plaça ses mains sur ses genoux pour que Tenten ne les voient pas trembler. Il était nerveux et il n'aimait pas ça. Personne ne rendait nerveux un Uchiwa. Tenten lut pendant quelques minutes l'introduction et la conclusion de Sasuke avant de dire :

-Ça m'a l'air bien, tu veux voir ma partie ?

Sasuke acquiesça et prit la feuille que Tenten fit glisser vers lui.

-J'ai essayé d'approfondir au maximum, dit-elle d'une voix atone.

Tenten fit rouler son stylos bleu sur la table quelques secondes le temps que Sasuke lise sa partie et lui affirme que cela lui semblait bien.

Puis Tenten commença à ranger ses affaires et comme pour essayer de gagner un peu plus de temps avec elle, Sasuke parla sans réfléchir :

-Comment va ta mère ?

Tenten qui allait mettre sa trousse dans son sac, suspendit son geste et le fixa profondément étonnée.

-Bien, dit-elle au bout d'un moment un peu méfiante.

Pourquoi Sasuke s'intéressait-il soudainement à Chiha, lui se fichait éperdument de tout le monde à part de sa petite personne ?

-Et toi, tu...

Il s'humidifia les lèvres et essaya de paraitre le plus naturel possible.

-...vas bien ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda sèchement Tenten en fermant son sac.

Sasuke cligna des yeux surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle réagisse aussi froidement. Tenten n'était pas froide d'habitude. Elle était plutôt bouillante. C'était lui Coeur-De-Glace.

-Je te demandais juste comment tu allais ?

-Pourquoi ? demanda dubitative l'Inoue.

-J'essayais de faire la conversation...

-Faire la conversation ? Répéta abasourdie Tenten.

Elle rabattit rapidement la lanière de son sac sur son épaule.

-Tu es Sasuke Uchiwa, tu ne fais pas la conversation sans rien espérer en retour.

Sasuke entrouvrit les lèvres pour lui dire qu'elle se faisait des films, et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de vouloir quoique se soit d'elle, mais Tenten le devança.

-Ne prends pas cet air étonnée Uchiwa, tu m'as clairement fait comprendre comment tu fonctionnais et je crois avoir retenue la leçon, donc je répète ma question : qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Sasuke resta silencieux alors que Tenten se levait de table visiblement agacée. Comment pouvait-elle être irritée, il n'avait rien fait ? Pour une fois, il n'avait rien dit de mal, et s'était même assuré de ne pas lui parler froidement. Il essayait juste d'être...normal ? Quelqu'un de bien ? Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait être. Ou comment se comporter avec elle. À vrai dire, il n'avait aucune idée de comment lui plaire. Il ne pouvait pas être lui même, parce qu'elle haïssait ce qu'il était.

-Tenten attends, je te jure que je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais.

L'Inoue qui avait posé sa main sur la poignée de la porte, se tourna brusquement vers lui les yeux écarquillés.

Quoi ? Il avait encore dit une connerie ?

-Tenten ? Répéta t-elle lentement. Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom ?

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était bien la première qu'elle l'entendait l'appeler comme ça.

-Ok alors là, mettons les choses au clair Uchiwa, je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer ou de tourner autour du pot avec toi, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

-Rien du tout, s'empressa de dire Sasuke qui commençait un peu à perdre patience.

-C'est ça, prends moi pour une conne, je sais très bien que rien n'est gratuit avec toi.

Alors, c'était comme ça qu'elle le voyait. C'était la seule vision qu'elle avait de lui.

-Tu veux qu'on recommence à faire ce stupide contrat ? Tes groupies ont recommencé à t'harceler et tu ne le supportes plus, eh ben tu sais quoi, démerde toi ! Je n'ai plus l'intention de faire quoique se soit avec toi.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Tenten claqua la porte derrière elle, laissant Sasuke totalement coi.

* * *

Oto Orochimaru avait voulu discuter seul à seul avec chaque groupe après la fin des exposés pour leur attribuer leur note. Tenten, Sasuke et Kiba ( qui était bien venu ) étaient passer en troisième.

-C'était plutôt bien dans l'ensemble, même si je pense que vous aurez pu aller plus en profondeur dans votre partie Mr Inuzuka, grinça Orochimaru.

Kiba se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et se contenta de planter ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

-Je vous donne la note de 15 sur vingt.

Tenten crut qu'elle allait mourir de joie. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'aussi bonne note avec Orochimaru de toute son année scolaire. Si elle l'avait pu, elle l'aurait presque serré dans ses bras. Kiba, lui, n'avait pas l'air affecté par leur note. Il semblait s'en foutre totalement.

Quinze, c'est tout, pensa Sasuke qui ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Ses notes ne baissaient jamais jusqu'à quinze d'habitude. Bordel, il avait vraiment horreur des travaux de groupe. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers Tenten qui semblait sur un petit nuage.

La voir sourire provoqua en lui une drôle de sensation. Cela lui faisait étrangement plaisir de la voir contente. Il avait presque envie de lui parler, de lui dire n'importe quoi, mais il se rappela de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu la veille et préféra s'enfermer sur lui-même. Elle le voyait constamment comme une menace, un danger et il ne pouvait pas vraiment la blâmer, parce qu'il s'était comporter de cette manière envers elle depuis le début.

Tenten, qui était très loin de se douter tout ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de l'Uchiwa, regagna sa place le cœur léger pour prendre son sac. Au moins, elle terminait cette semaine sur une bonne note. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit que la pluie continuait de tomber fortement. Décidément, elle ne s'arrêterait donc jamais.

En arrivant chez elle, Tenten alla s'essuyer rapidement les jambes et se changea pour mettre des vêtements un peu plus chaud. Un leggings noirs et un énorme sweat à capuche gris qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. La maison était silencieuse, le seule bruit qui accompagnait constamment Tenten était celui de la pluie. Sa mère n'était pas là, elle était partie dans la journée et ne reviendrait que lundi matin. Tout en se faisant un chocolat chaud, Tenten pensa amèrement qu'elle allait devoir se coltiner demain après-midi une coiffeuse, une maquilleuse et une styliste pour essayer d'avoir présentable aux fiançailles de Shion. Pour essayer d'être à la hauteur des Hyuga. Tenten apporta l'ongle de son pouce à sa bouche et le mordilla en repensant à ce qu'Hinata avait dit à Ino.

_Je suis une Hyuga et toi tu n'es rien, tu ne représentes absolument rien au yeux de la société._

_Tu resteras toujours socialement inférieure à moi, tu le seras toujours face à une Hyuga._

Puis celle de Yamanaka.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser de toi qui est, soyons franches, au plus bas de la société._

_Si moi je ne suis rien du tout pour elle, alors toi, qu'est-ce que tu peux bien être ? _

_Une petite merde._

Tenten regarda le lait chocolaté bouillir dans la casserole alors que les paroles de Sasuke lui vrillèrent le crâne.

_La seule chose que tu es Inoue, c'est d'être inutile._

_Laide, idote et naive, tu ne sers vraiment à rien. _

Tenten éteignit la plaque chauffante et jeta le lait dans l'évier. Elle n'avait plus soif. Elle n'avait plus envie de rien. Elle alla se coucher l'estomac vide.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)**

**Pour le chapitre 17, je vous invite à vous vêtir de vos plus beaux vêtement, vous êtes tous invités aux fiançailles de Shion, qui je vous le promets vont être riche en émotion !**

**À plus mes lecteurs chéris !**

**R.A.R.**

**Cyciia : Hé non, je suis toujours en vie xD J'ai beaucoup rit en lisant ça x) En effet, c'est très intéressant d'écrire un Sasuke "amoureux" , d'ailleurs c'est même très dure. Moi j'adore écrire sur Sasuke et Karin, je les trouve trop adorable, ces mes petits chouchous :) Je ne pense pas que cela choquerait Ino si un jour Tenten et Kin voudrait être amie, à vrai dire, je pense qu'elle s'en fout, et qu'elle a d'autre chat à fouetter xD Tu as parfaitement cernée Chiha , c'est exactement ça. Elle est cool puis après elle est chiante xD. Les fiançailles de Shion, c'est pour le prochain chapitre :) Merci pour ton commentaire**

**Cicidy : Oui Karin, elle est super chou, je l'adore :) Hinata a fait son retour dans ce chapitre, comment l'as-tu trouvé ? Merci pour ton commentaire :)**

**Burning Asteria : Coucou :) En effet comme tu peux le voir, la mère est compliquée, mais c'est justement ce que je voulais xD Tu as totalement compris Sasuke, ce qui le mettait vraiment en colère c'est surtout le fait que Tenten ne l'ait pas choisi lui mais Shion. Sauf, qu'il n'est pas très doué pour exprimer ce qu'il ressent, c'est un peu le capharnaüm xD Ma petite Tenten est toute seule, elle aurait besoin d'un petit câlin, mais bon, pour l'instant elle n'a qu'elle même la pauvre. Merci pour ton commentaire :)**

**Nukinuchan : Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'abandonner, j'y tiens beaucoup trop pour ça :) Elle me demande beaucoup de temps et de concentration par contre, c'est pour ça que je suis aussi lente à publier. Tu finiras par savoir ce qu'Ino a dit à Kiba, c'est promis, mais je t'assure en tout cas qu'elle n'a pas demandé à Kiba de sortir avec elle pour rendre Tenten jalouse. Ino ne demande pas. Ce sont les hommes qui la supplient xD**

**MJ Read : Je suis contente que mes longs chapitres te plaisent xD Quand je commence à écrire, j'ai toujours du mal à m'arrêter. C'est très difficile de ne pas rendre Sasuke mielleux, d'ailleurs si tu le trouve praliné, dis le moi, j'essairais de le rendre moins culcul au prochain chapitre. C'est super difficile d'écrire sur un Sasuke amoureux. Merci pour ton commentaire :)**

**Lolita Queen : Alors comment tu trouves ? Hinata est crédible ? Sois franche xD**


	17. Chapter 17

**Note :** Coucou les gens, me voici avec le chapitre tant attendu des fiançailles de notre très chère Shion. Je voulais juste vous dire que les passages en italique sont des flashback. Voilà, je ne vous embête pas plus, bonne lecture :)

* * *

**\- Coulée de lave perlée de glace -**

* * *

**\- Chapitre 17 -**

* * *

**\- Playlist -**

**Agnes Obel – The curse**

**Rihanna - Desperado**

**Delta Spirit – The Wreck**

**Cold - Suffocate**

**Oberhofer - o0O0o0O0o**

* * *

-Alors de quoi j'ai l'air ? Demanda Shion en époussetant sa longue robe rouge.

Ino s'approcha lentement d'elle tout en la toisant de haut en bas.

-Je n'aurai pas choisi une Oscar de la Renta pour ce genre d'événement, mais on va dire que ça suffira pour les _Hyuga, _grinça Ino.

Shion se passa nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres et tenta de placer correctement le collier en diamant qui trônait fièrement autour de son cou. Ses yeux étaient parfaitement maquillés, il ne lui manquait plus qu'un tout petit détail.

-Tu peux me passer mon rouge à lèvre il est dans mon sac.

Ino s'empara du sac à main Marie Claire dorée qui traînait sur le lit à baldaquin de Shion et tendit le rouge à lèvre Louboutin à sa cousine. Shion l'appuya délicatement sur ses lèvres pour avoir un résultat absolument parfait.

-Tu ne supportes toujours pas qu'on te maquille, observa Ino alors que Shion lui tendait son Louboutin.

-Pas plus que toi, dit-elle alors qu'Ino en appliquait sur ses lippes charnues.

Shion jeta un coup d'œil à la Yamanaka qui se tenait à ses cotés en face du miroir, elle avait revêtu une robe Valentino dont le décolleté plongeant relevait avec délicatesse et séduction sa délicieuse poitrine. Elles étaient toutes les deux magnifiques, il n'y avait pas de doute la-dessus et totalement prête pour la longue soirée à venir.

-Est-ce que tu comptes un jour me rendre mon bracelet ou est-ce que tu vas le garder jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ?

Ino fronça les sourcils et leva son poignet droit.

-Quoi tu parles de ça ? Il est à moi.

-Il était à moi à la base, lui rappela Shion.

-En effet, était, susurra Ino.

Shion leva les yeux au ciel et se regarda pour la énième fois dans le miroir.

-J'aurai peut-être dû choisir une autre couleur, le rouge, ça fait vulgaire, non ?

Ino haussa les épaules et dit d'un ton blasé.

-Ton obsession pour cette couleur finira par causer ta perte.

-La ferme Ino, cracha Shion qui supportait de plus en plus mal le ton hautain de sa cousine.

Ino leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha un peu en avant pour regarder si son maquillage était parfaitement appliqué.

-Je me demande ce qu'elle en penserait, murmura Shion tout en inspectant méticuleusement son reflet.

-Que t'es une bonne fi-fille, fit platement Ino en reprenant une posture droite et fière, en te mariant à un pure connard juste pour faire plaisir à ton petit papa chéri qui n'a absolument rien à foutre de toi.

Shion fusilla Ino du regard.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis.

Ino qui ne fut aucunement touchée par le regard assassin de Shion, s'éloigna de sa cousine pour prendre son sac à main Channel.

-Ma mère serait fière de moi, conclut Shion sûre d'elle.

-Evidemment qu'elle le serait, elle a fait pareil que toi au même âge, déclara Ino avant de souffler un « Pathétique » à peine perceptible.

-Rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas être aussi désagréable durant toute la soirée n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh tu veux que je saute de joie, juste pour toi ? Tu sais bien que c'est pas mon genre et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferai semblant d'être contente à une soirée où je vais terriblement m'emmerder.

-Il s'agit de mes fiançailles, tu sais.

-Et alors, ça ne change rien au fait, que ça va être chiant à mourir, en plus Sakura ne sera même pas là.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, grogna Shion, laisse-moi deviner Naruto ne vient pas non plus...

-Il est à l'hôpital, ça m'étonnerait qu'il puisse sortir du coma juste pour venir te voir.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda soudainement Shion à Ino qui semblait ne pas réellement être touché par la situation.

-Il a fait une overdose.

-Ah.

-Et Sakura préfère rester à son chevet que de venir avec moi, grinça Ino.

-Il est son meilleur ami.

-Je suis sa meilleure amie, répliqua sèchement Ino.

-Ton obsession pour elle finira par causer ta perte, susurra Shion.

Ino tourna son visage vers elle et lui lança un regard noir.

-On devrait y aller, à moins bien entendue que tu veuilles arriver en retard à tes propres fiançailles.

Shion tira un peu sur sa robe au niveau des hanches, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa coiffure particulièrement sophistiquée et se tourna d'un air légèrement déterminé vers Ino.

-Je suis prête, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Shion s'apprêtait à passer devant sa cousine lorsque celle-ci la prit soudainement par le poignet.

-Chérie, essaye au moins de faire un sourire convaincant parce que là, on dirait que tu vas à l'abattoir plutôt que vers ton futur mari.

* * *

_-Est-ce que tu trouves que cette robe me fait un jolie cul ?_

_Shion termina d'appliquer du rouge à lèvre cerise sur ses lèvres et tout en les malaxant ses lippes l'une contre l'autre, se tourna vers sa cousine Ino Yamanaka qui essayait l'une de ses robes._

_-Pour une gamine de 13 ans, ça fait vulgaire, claqua Shion._

_-Tu crois ? Fit Ino en s'inspectant minutieusement dans le miroir et en tournant sur elle-même._

_-Totalement, déclara Shion tout en se dirigeant vers son armoire._

_Elle passa ses mains élégamment manucurées sur plusieurs robes et en sortie une rouge._

_-Tiens essaye cette Galliano, je suis sûre qu'elle t'ira comme un gant. _

_-Ça ne fait pas un peu trop chic pour une soirée de ce genre ? Demanda Ino tout en inspectant sous toute les coutures la robe que lui tendait sa cousine._

_-Chérie, tu veux être une princesse ou une vulgaire petite fille ? _

_Ino plissa les yeux, avant de lever fièrement le menton._

_-Je veux être une reine._

_Shion esquissa un sourire en coin, et tout en prenant son temps, prit l'une des mèches blondes d'Ino pour la glisser derrière son épaule._

_-Pas tant que je régnerai Ino, susurra Shion avant de lui donner d'un geste brusque le vêtement._

_Ino leva les yeux au ciel et prit la robe entre ses mains. Elle la posa délicatement sur le matelas du lit à baldaquin de Shion et enleva la robe qu'elle portait. _

_Le portable de Shion vibra et Ino le prit pendant que sa cousine arrangeait ses cheveux devant un immense miroir._

_-Ton crétin de petit-ami est arrivé, grogna Ino en reposant le portable d'un geste brusque sur le lit. _

_-Hum, fit Shion en coiffant sa longue et brillante chevelure blonde._

_-Je comprends vraiment pas ce que tu peux bien trouver à ce type._

_Shion sortait avec Juugo, le capitaine de l'équipe de basketball du lycée et de surcroît l'un des mec les plus populaires et les plus respectés de tout le bahut._

_-Oh fait, fit Ino qui avait terminer d'enfiler sa robe et qui comme l'avait dit Shion lui allait à ravir, vous l'avez fait ?_

_Shion se tourna vers elle, en plissant les yeux._

_-Fait quoi ? Demanda innocemment Shion. _

_-A t-on avis ? répliqua Ino en s'asseyant sur le lit._

_-Cela ne te regarde pas, ma chérie._

_-Oh j'ai compris, fit Ino en croisant l'une de ses jambes sur l'autre, ça a été un véritable fiasco c'est ça ?_

_Shion s'empêcha de se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas se mettre du rouge à lèvre sur les dents._

_-Ça n'a pas été un fiasco, c'était juste que...je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus...extraordinaire, c'est tout, grinça Shion tout en prenant ses Jimmy Choo. _

_-En tout cas, moi je ne vois vraiment pas à qui je pourrais donner ma virginité, déclara d'un ton particulièrement hautain Ino, je ne vois vraiment personne qui pourrait la mériter._

_-Tu finiras vielle fille Ino, tu le sais ça, hein ? Se moqua gentiment Shion. _

_-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est une mauvaise chose, je préfère crever seule que mal accompagnée. _

_-Ou alors, un jour, tu rencontreras quelqu'un qui fera battre ton cœur à cent l'heure et sans que tu ne saches pourquoi, tu voudras être avec cette personne à chaque putain seconde de ta vie !_

_Shion se mit à rire lorsqu'elle entendit Ino simuler un vomissement. _

_-T'es sérieuse ? Tu veux être avec Juugo à chaque putain seconde de ta vie ? _

_Shion et Ino se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux avant d'exploser de rire._

_-Nan, Juugo, m'aide juste à régner , c'est tout. _

_-Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour ça ? Fit Ino en penchant légèrement la tête sur le coté entraînant sur son épaule droite la quasi totalité de ses long cheveux blonds._

_-Si tu veux contrôler la totalité lycée, oui, déclara Shion comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence._

_-Moi, lorsque je serai au lycée, je régnerai seule._

_-Tu n'y arriveras pas, ricana Shion, crois moi c'est beaucoup plus dure que ça en a l'air._

_-C'est ce qu'on verra, répliqua Ino en se levant du lit pour aller s'admirer dans le miroir. _

_Elle se passa les mains sur ses courbes qui étaient encore un peu trop enfantine à son goût et dit d'un ton particulièrement enjoué :_

_-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me laisses enfin venir à tes soirées !_

_-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies littéralement harceler pour venir, grinça Shion en venant prêt d'elle pour se regarder. _

_-Oh fait, je ne te l'avais pas dit mais j'ai invité quelque personnes._

_Shion fronça les sourcils et se pencha un peu avant pour inspecter minutieusement l'application de son fond de teint sur son visage._

_-Quelques personnes ça veut dire combien pour toi exactement ?_

_-Je ne peux pas aller en soirée sans Sakura, tu le sais bien. _

_Shion s'éloigna du miroir et se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Ino et Sakura se connaissaient depuis la primaire et entretenait une espèce de lien particulier que Shion n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre. Ino disait qu'elles étaient des âmes-sœurs amicales, Shion disait juste que c'était bizarre. Sakura était sans doute l'une des seules personnes sur cette terre qu'Ino estimait être à sa hauteur. L'une des seules qu'elle aimait vraiment. _

_-Mais tu sais bien que qui dit Sakura dit ce crétin d'Uzumaki..._

_Shion ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Naruto Uzumaki était devenu le meilleur ami de Sakura depuis leur entrée au collège au plus grand damne d'Ino qui avait beaucoup de mal à la partager._

_-...et son nouveau boyfriend. _

_Cette fois-ci Shion dévisage Ino surprise. _

_-Sakura à un copain ?_

_Ino esquissa une grimace._

_-Ils sortent ensemble depuis la semaine dernière, c'est un véritable crétin, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi elle perd son temps avec lui._

_-Comment s'appelle t-il ? Demanda curieuse la Yamazaki. _

_-Sasuke Uchiwa._

_-Un Uchiwa ? Vraiment ? Fit Shion tout en arrangeant son décolleté pour faire ressortir du mieux qu'elle le pouvait sa poitrine dont les lobes de chair étaient aussi gros qu'une orange bien juteuse. _

_-Tu insinues que Sakura n'est pas à la hauteur d'un Uchiwa, dit brusquement Ino._

_-Eh rentre les crocs Ino, je n'ai pas dit ça._

_-Mais tu le pensais ?_

_-Non, bien sûr que non, c'est juste que Sakura a toujours été...spéciale, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ?_

_-Sakura est unique, défendit froidement Ino, et il ne la mérite pas._

_Shion leva les yeux au ciel et alla vers sa coiffeuse. Elle ouvrit sa boite à bijoux et prit des petites boucles d'oreille en or qu'elle s'appliqua à mettre sur chaque oreille._

_-Oh fait, je me suis dit que demain, on pourrait aller au cimetière toi et moi._

_-J'ai d'autre projet, dit Ino en piquant dans la boite à bijoux de Shion un bracelet en argent où de minuscule pierre précieuse y étaient incrustés._

_-Dix minutes, c'est tout ce que je te demande, fit Shion en terminant d'accrocher sa boucle d'oreille et en détachant son regard du miroir pour le porter vers Ino. _

_-J'ai d'autre projet, répéta Ino en s'éloignant de sa cousine son bracelet accroché au poignet droit._

_-Ino, ça fait deux ans maintenant et tu n'es jamais allée la voir depuis les funérailles._

_-Elle est morte, ça changerait quoi que j'aille la voir ou pas._

_-Ça pourrait peut-être t'aider à faire ton deuil._

_-J'ai fait mon deuil depuis bien longtemps._

_Shion se passa une main dans les cheveux pour dégager sa nuque et s'approcha doucement de sa cousine qui avait les bras croisées contre sa petite poitrine._

_-Je vais bien, l'assura Ino avant que Shion puisse parler. Je vais parfaitement bien._

_-Ton père m'a dit que tu fais des terreurs nocturne depuis qu'elle est...partie._

_-Je fais juste des cauchemars comme tout le monde, grinça Ino, tu connais mon père il est toujours entrain d'exagérer. _

_Shion se retint de lui dire qu'Inoichi Yamanaka n'exagérait jamais et tenta une autre approche._

_-On pourrait aller voir ma mère à moi, alors._

_-Shion, je ne vais pas aller au cimetière, ok ! Elles sont mortes, fais comme moi, passe à autre chose !_

* * *

Tenten ne se reconnaissait pas.

Cette fille qui lui faisait face dans le miroir de la salle de bain, ce n'était pas elle. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi maquillé de toute sa vie. La maquilleuse qui venait tout de partir de chez elle, lui avait fait un _smokey blue eyes_ et la coiffeuse avait coiffé ses cheveux en une couronne de tresse. Elle portait une robe Elie Saab bleu nuit qui descendait jusqu'à ses pieds qui eux chaussaient des Jimmy Choo extrêmement inconfortables. Elle s'était un peu entraînée à marcher avec et c'était une véritable catastrophe, elle avait l'air d'un petit canard boiteux. Shion avait pris soin d'accessoiriser sa tenue avec une pochette adequate et d'un manteau en fausse fourrure blanc qui lui tiendrait bien au chaud.

Tenten était physiquement parfaite et elle n'aimait pas ça.

Elle n'était pas habitué à toute ses chichis ni à ressembler à une véritable poupée. Elle avait toujours trouvé particulièrement ridicule les filles qui changeaient leur apparence de la tête au pied pour essayer d'avoir l'air plus jolie ou un peu plus présentable ou même pour être reconnue. Elle n'avait pas vraiment aimé être habillé par Karin lorsqu'elle avait dû aller à la fête d'Ino, mais là c'était encore pire.

Elle était devenue une Tenten _made in_ Shion, _made in_ Hyuga.

Un collier montant ornait son cou et Tenten passa un doigt entre le bijoux et sa peau. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait comme la dangereuse impression qu'il allait l'étouffer.

* * *

Sasuke resserra sa cravate noir autour de son cou d'un geste mécanique juste avant de sortir de la limousine, accompagné de son père, et plissa les yeux lorsqu'une horde de flash l'assaillit de plein fouet. Les fiançailles de Shion avaient fait la Une des journaux, c'était un événement particulièrement important à Konoha et tout le monde ne parlait plus que de ça. Neji Hyuga avait une fiancée avec qui il bâtirait un empire, la délicieuse et resplendissante Shion Yamazaki.

La réception mondaine se déroulait dans l'un des plus chique et convoité restaurant de Konoha, _The Red and Blue. _

Sasuke n'était pas vraiment friand de ce genre d'événement, bien qu'il y assistait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il préférait largement la solitude de sa grande maison vide et froide que les regards des personnes de son rang le dévisager de la tête au pied au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait dans l'immense salle de reception. Il observa d'un air ennuyé la décoration. Shion avait choisi comme couleur le blanc et le rouge. En relevant la tête, Sasuke vit des roses rouges sangs et blanches neiges pendiller au plafond.

Il se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise et desserra légèrement sa cravate.

Son père qui se trouvait à ses coté, lui jeta un regard froid que Sasuke encaissa sans faire commentaire. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vue et ils ne s'étaient pratiquement pas parlés depuis le retour du patriarche Uchiwa.

Sasuke croisa sans le vouloir le regard de jeunes filles qui roucoulaient et rougissaient à sa vue. Il planta ses mains dans ses poches et détourna les yeux. Il eut un mouvement de foule et quelques applaudissement au moment où Shion au bras de Neji firent leur entrée.

Sasuke n'avait jamais parlé au Hyuga et celui-ci était de loin, le dernier de ses problèmes, alors il délaissa rapidement son attention du jeune couple pour s'emparer d'une coupe de champagne qu'un serveur lui proposa.

-Sasuke, fit d'une voix polaire son père alors que celui-ci apportait la coupe en verre à ses lèvres, je voudrais que tu invites au moins une fois à danser Hinata Hyuga à cette soirée.

Sasuke arqua l'un de ses sourcils brun et dévisagea platement son paternel. Pourquoi diable aurait-il envie de danser avec Hyuga ? Il n'en avait rien à foutre de cette fille. Les Hyuga avaient toujours une place aussi infime qu'un moucheront dans sa vie.

-Elle est là, indiqua Fugaku Uchiwa en faisant un mouvement du menton en direction de la jeune fille qui entrait dans la salle.

Sasuke regarda dans la même direction que son père, mais ce qui lui manqua de faire tomber son verre sur le sol, ne fut pas Hinata dans sa jolie robe Monique Lhuillier au ton crème et dorée, mais Tenten qui triturait nerveusement ses doigts et qui observait les épaules un peu rentrées toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient.

C'était quoi ce délire.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?

Sasuke jeta un regard en coin à Shion. Il était prêt à mettre sa main au feu que c'était elle qui était derrière tout ça, sinon pourquoi Tenten participerait à un événement tel que celui-ci.

Il reporta son attention discrètement sur Tenten qui discutait avec Hinata. Sasuke la trouva belle. Très belle même. Cependant, il n'aimait particulièrement le fait qu'elle ressemble autant aux autres, qu'elle porte la robe d'un grand couturier ou qu'elle passe presque inaperçue parmi toute les autres filles de la haute société.

* * *

Tenten ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal dans sa peau. Hinata avait beau lui parler et lui faire des sourires, elle avait la terrible impression de ne pas être à sa place. Elle était venue pour faire plaisir à Shion, parce que celle-ci lui avait dit qu'elle serait son oxygène. Elle le faisait uniquement pour le bien de la Yamazaki. Alors que Tenten et Hinata se déplaçaient dans la salle, quelques personnes la lorgnèrent de haut en bas avant de chuchoter sur son passage. Hinata n'avait pas remarqué leur attitude, alors Tenten fit comme si de rien n'était.

-Shion est tellement belle, fit Hinata en regardant la Yamazaki au bras de son cousin entouré de personne hautement placé venue les féliciter.

Tenten approuva silencieusement. C'est vrai que Shion était particulièrement resplendissante et que sa robe rouge lui allait à ravir. À quelques mètre de Shion, elle croisa le regard venimeux d'Ino qui brillait elle aussi dans une somptueuse robe aux multiples couleurs. Tenten détourna vivement le regard et essaya de se focaliser sur les jeunes fiancés.

Elle ne ressentait absolument aucune jalousie. À vrai dire, elle se sentait plutôt soulagé de ne plus être accablée par le malheureux béguin qu'elle éprouvait pour Neji. Il n'était pas du même monde qu'elle et finalement cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Tenten balaya la salle du regard et fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant une silhouette qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, sans doute de son âge, au cheveu attaché en une queue de cheval et aux oreilles percés. Il lui sembla très familier.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Tenten à Hinata en lui indiquant avec la plus grande discrétion possible le jeune homme qui avait attiré son attention.

-Oh lui, c'est Shikamaru Nara, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Il était avec Sakura Haruno quand on était sortie en boite avec Shion, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

-Ah bon ? Je ne l'avais pas vue, fit Hinata en plissant les yeux, tu es sûr qu'il était avec elle ?

-Oui, j'en suis sûre et certaine pourquoi ?

Hinata prit un cocktail de couleur pastels, où quelques délicates pétale de rose flottaient à la surface en forme de cœur.

-Je ne les connais pas vraiment, je sais juste les grandes lignes comme tout le monde, mais je sais que Sakura Haruno traîne toujours avec Yamanaka ou avec Naruto Uzumaki.

-Est-ce que tu peux m'en dire un peu plus sur eux ? Demanda curieuse Tenten.

-Oui, si tu veux, fit Hinata en amenant sa coupe à ses lèvres, enfin je ne sais pas vraiment grand chose mais je sais que les parents de Sakura sont de très grands chirurgiens et ceux de Naruto étaient PDG d'une firme international.

-Étaient ?

-Ils sont mort dans un incendie, lorsque Naruto était encore au collège, je crois que c'était juste avant d'entrer en seconde.

Tenten reporta son attention sur Shikamaru Nara qui semblait s'ennuyer fortement et qui ne le cachait même pas.

-Je ne pense pas que Shikamaru fréquente Sakura, l'assura Hinata.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce qu'il n'est pas comme eux, il est vraiment gentil, déclara Hinata en rougissant légèrement.

-Tu lui as déjà parlé ?

-Hum, une ou deux fois, mais à chaque fois il s'est montré très poli.

-Il te plait ? Demanda Tenten en plissant les yeux.

-Quoi ? Non pas du tout, c'était juste une constatation, c'est tout !

Tenten esquissa un sourire alors qu'Hinata rajouta rapidement :

-Je trouve qu'il est très modeste et très humble, pour quelqu'un qui fait partie de l'une des plus riches et des plus anciennes familles du Japon.

Tenten ne fit aucune remarque supplémentaire et prit elle aussi un cocktail, de couleur bleu. Évidement, toutes les personnes qui étaient ici, à part elle, étaient richissimes. Le mal à l'aise qui s'était légèrement dissipé lorsqu'elles avaient entamé la conversation sur Shikamaru revint subitement. Tenten passa de nouveau un doigt entre son collier et son cou tout en prenant une grand inspiration.

Un orchestre se mit à jouer de la musique, alors que Shion et Neji ouvrait le bal. Tenten les observa quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne ressente un léger pincement au niveau de son bras.

-Aie mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Maugréa Tenten alors que la Huyga regardait droit devant elle.

L'Inoue en fit de même et ne fut qu'à moitié surprise de voir Sasuke Uchiwa, les mains dans les poches marcher vers eux. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il soit là, après tout, il faisait lui aussi partie de ce monde là.

-Je ne savais pas que tu serais là, dit-il en arrivant vers elles.

Il ne la quittait pas des yeux et ignorait royalement Hinata qui commençait légèrement à s'éloigner d'eux. Tenten aurait voulu la retenir pour ne pas rester seule avec l'Uchiwa mais celle-ci fut bien plus rapide.

-Shion m'a invité, se contenta de dire Tenten en détournant le regard.

Sasuke acquiesça et tourna légèrement la tête vers les fiancés qui dansait toujours et reporta son attention sur Tenten.

-Tu veux danser ?

La proposition fut si inattendue que Tenten le dévisagea les yeux ronds. Est-ce que Sasuke Uchiwa venait tout juste de l'inviter à danser ? Il devait probablement se foutre d'elle, pensa Tenten, oui c'était sûrement ça.

-Non merci, fit-elle en serrant un peu plus fortement ses doigts autours de son verre.

Sasuke encaissa son refus en faisant mine de ne pas paraître blessé et fixa le bout de ses chaussures avant de finalement lui demander :

-Tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs ?

Une fois de plus, Tenten le regarda hébétée. Pourquoi alors qu'elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus rien à voir avec lui, il s'acharnait à venir vers elle ? Il devait sans doute préparer quelque chose. C'était l'explication la plus logique.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais aller ailleurs ?

-Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air de t'éclater, lui dit Sasuke en haussant les épaules.

Les doigts de Tenten serraient tellement fort son verre qu'ils se mirent à blanchir.

-Je passe une très bonne soirée, mentit-elle d'un ton sec.

-Je proposais juste, grinça Sasuke en se passant une main sur la nuque d'un geste nerveux.

-Eh ben tu peux garder tes propositions pour toi, laisse-moi tranquille, cracha Tenten en s'éloignant une bonne fois pour toute de l'Uchiwa et en rejoignant Hinata qui discutait avec sa sœur.

Alors qu'elle marchait en direction de la Hyuga, un groupe de jeune femme lui barrèrent soudainement le passage.

-Bo..bonsoir, les salua un peu gênée Tenten.

-Bonsoir, lui répondit une jeune femme dont les bijoux en or et en argent scintillaient comme des étoiles, excuse nous de te déranger, mais nous ne t'avons jamais vue par ici et l'on se demandait juste d'où tu venais .

Tenten cligna les yeux abasourdie et tenta du mieux qu'elle put d'avoir un ton clair et assuré.

-Je m'appelle Tenten Inoue et je suis une amie de la fiancée ainsi que d'Hinata Hyuga.

L'une des jeunes femmes du groupe fronça les sourcils et leva sa coupe de champagne vers sa joue d'un air inquisiteur.

-Inoue ? Inoue comme quoi ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, fit l'une d'entre elles.

-Tes parents sont dans la finance, lui demanda une jeune femme à la robe tellement bouffante qu'elle était obligée de se tenir à une certaine distance de Tenten.

-Euh non, ils...

-Mais non, fit l'une d'entre elle, c'est la fille des avocats Inoue, c'est bien ça ?

Tenten était littéralement entourée par un groupe de jeune femme qui l'empêchait de voir tout autour d'elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'elles lui prenaient tout son air.

-Non, mes parents ne sont pas avocats...ma mère est hôtesse de l'air et mon père est...

L'une des jeunes femmes se mit soudainement à ricaner.

-Excuse moi, mais je crois que j'ai du mal entendre, ta mère est quoi ?

Tenten se passa nerveusement la langue sur la lèvre inférieure sans se préoccuper du fait qu'elle enlevait une partie du gloss que la maquilleuse lui avait minutieusement appliquée et répéta :

-Elle est hôtesse de l'air.

-C'est moi ou elle a dit hôtesse de l'air ? Fit celle avec la robe bouffante.

-Tu as très bien entendu, c'est juste une roturière enfaîte, conclut l'une des jeunes femmes.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Fit Tenten choquée.

Cependant aucune des jeunes femmes ne firent attention à elle. Elles se mirent à parler comme si Tenten n'existait pas.

-Mais pourquoi Uchiwa est allé lui parler ? Il fréquente vraiment les filles du peuple ?

-Il faut bien qu'il s'entraîne avec une moins que rien avant d'avoir une véritable relation avec une véritable femme de son rang.

Tenten recula et faillit trébucher en se mêlant les jambes dans sa propre robe.

-Non mais t'as vue ça ? Elle ne sait même pas marcher avec des talons.

-Elle est tellement ridicule.

Tenten les fusilla du regard. Sa respiration était erratique. Son collier l'empêchait de respirait convenablement.

-Ma très chère Inoue, fit une voix glaciale derrière son dos.

Tenten serra les poings et se tourna vers Ino Yamanaka qui se délectait avec un petit four au saumon.

-Le luxe ne te va tellement pas, tu devrais retourner à ta porcherie, tu sais, là où est ta véritable place.

Tenten entrouvrit les lèvres pour lui dire quelque chose mais quelqu'un la devança.

-Fiche lui la paix Ino, ordonna Shion en se plaçant au coté de Tenten.

Ino se contenta de leur lancer un regard noir avant de leur tourner le dos. Puis sans qu'elle n'ait pu le voir venir, Shion entrelaça ses doigts au sien et lui serra fortement la main.

-Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là, tu n'en as même pas idée, chuchota Shion.

Tenten resta silencieuse alors que le pouce de Shion caressait le dos de sa main.

-Je m'en grillerai bien une, dit Shion d'une voix basse. Tu voudrais pas qu'on aille s'éclipser sur la terrasse ?

-Si tu veux, fit Tenten alors que Shion l'entraînait par la main.

Les jeunes femmes allèrent se diriger vers la terrasse, lorsque Neji Hyuga, de toute sa auteur et de toute son arrogance les héla.

-Shion, où est-ce que tu vas ?

La Yamazaki se tourna vivement vers son fiancé et lui offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

-J'allais juste prendre l'air avec Tenten.

Neji plissa les yeux et détailla l'Inoue des pieds à la tête comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

-Tenten ? Répéta t-il froidement.

Ladite Tenten se mordit furieusement la lèvre inférieure. Ce mec était une ordure. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait et pourtant à chaque fois il semblait la re-découvrir. Elle avait si peu d'importance à ses yeux qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de retenir son prénom ou même son visage dans sa tête. Elle savait que cela n'était pas donné à tout le monde d'être physionomique, mais quand même.

-On doit prononcer un discours, lui dit-il en lui tendant la main.

-Maintenant ?

-Evidemment, on doit respecter le programme de la soirée, fit-il en secouant légèrement sa main en direction de Shion, donc laisse, hum, comment tu t'appelles déjà ?

Tenten eut soudainement du mal à respirer et ressentait l'envie de plus en plus forte d'arracher son collier qui lui enserrait le cou. Elle enleva sa main de celle de Shion d'un geste brusque et s'éloigna d'eux sans demander son reste.

Shion aurait voulu l'interpeller mais Neji lui barra la route et commença à lui reprocha son manque de sérieux. La Yamazaki ne fit aucunement attention à ce que lui disait Neji et se contentait de suivre Tenten du regard.

L'Inoue n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait l'impression que la robe qu'elle portait lui brûlait la peau et que son collier se resserrer de plus en plus autour de son cou. Il fallait qu'elle l'enlève. Il fallait qu'elle s'en débarrasse. À bout de souffle, Tenten interpella un serveur et lui demanda de lui indiquer les toilettes. À peine eut-elle ouvert la porte des toilettes, qu'elle enleva ses chaussures et son bijoux de grande valeur. Une fois le collier enlevé, Tenten prit une profonde inspiration ainsi qu'une longue expiration et se précipita prêt d'un lavabo pour s'asperger le visage d'eau glacé, sans prendre en compte son maquillage qui coulait maintenant sous ses yeux. Elle était essoufflée, et l'air lui manqué. Elle défit prestement sa couronne de tresse et ses cheveux tombèrent en fouillis sur ses épaules. Elle ne ressemblait plus à rien et pourtant, c'était bien la première fois depuis ce début de soirée qu'elle se sentait mieux, qu'elle se sentait enfin elle-même.

Elle ouvrit le robinet et se passa de nouveau de l'eau sur le visage. Elle recommençait à avoir une respiration normale et son cœur reprit un rythme régulier.

-Tenten, est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Hinata en entrant dans les toilettes.

Tenten ne la regarda même pas, alors que la Hyuga la fixait étrangement.

-Tenten... ?

-Je veux rentrer chez moi.

Hinata fronça les sourcils en découvrant les chaussures de Tenten déposées négligemment sur le sol. Elle se pencha pour les ramasser.

-La soirée n'est pas terminée, tu ne peux pas partir.

Tenten ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, avant de tourner finalement son visage vers Hinata.

-Hinata, je ne me sens pas bien, je veux rentrer chez moi.

-Tu...tu es malade ? S'enquit la Hyuga en s'approchant d'elle.

Tenten secoua la tête de gauche à droite .

-Non je ne suis pas malade, j'ai juste besoin de sortir d'ici...

Hinata s'approcha d'elle et posa les chaussures de Tenten prêt des pieds de l'Inoue.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux partir ? Je croyais qu'on passait passé un bon moment.

Tenten secoua doucement sa tête de gauche à droite.

-Tu passes un bon moment, pas moi.

-Mais...

-Hinata, je ne suis pas à ma place ici et tout le monde le sait.

-Shion veut que tu sois là, et je le veux aussi, tenta de la rassurer Hinata en posant une main sur l'épaule de Tenten, les autres ne comptent pas.

Tenten regarda la main d'Hinata sur son épaule à travers le miroir.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'être là.

Hinata cligna des yeux alors que Tenten se dégageait de sa poigne.

-Je veux rentrer chez moi.

Tenten prit quelques mouchoirs et essaya d'enlever le maquillage qu'elle avait sur le visage. Elle cessa aussitôt lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'au lieu de l'enlever elle ne faisait que de l'étaler deux fois plus autour de ses yeux et sur ses joues.

-Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Demanda Hinata.

-Parce que ce n'est pas moi ! Grinça Tenten en se tournant vivement vers elle. Tout ça ! Ça ne me correspond pas !

-Mais tu t'attendais à quoi ? Finit par demander un peu brusquement Hinata. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne ! Shion et moi, on a juste essayer de faire en sorte que tu te fondes dans la masse, que tu sois resplendissante et toi...toi...

Tenten s'humidifia les lèvres et baissa les yeux.

-Je suis désolée de ne pas être à la hauteur de vos attentes, de ne pas me _fondre_ dans la masse, je croyais que j'étais capable de le supporter, mais non, je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas comme vous, je ne le serai jamais. On appartient pas au même monde Hinata, jusqu'à là, ça ne m'avait jamais vraiment dérangé mais...mais ça me saute de plus en plus aux yeux et...

Hinata secoua la tête de gauche à droite tout en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

-Et je pense que je devrais vraiment rentrer chez moi, conclut Tenten en baissant la voix.

L'Inoue jeta un regard en coin à la Hyuga qui fixait le sol en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu es fâchée, c'est ça ?

-Je ne suis pas fâchée, répliqua vivement Hinata.

-Mais ?

-Il n'y a pas de mais, c'est juste que, je pensais que tu serais contente d'être avec moi.

-Je suis contente d'être avec toi Hinata, mais pas dans ces conditions là ! Regarde moi, je suis habillée comme une petite poupée, ce n'est pas moi ! Je me suis faite entourer par des personnes qui m'ont fait répéter plusieurs fois mon nom de famille et qui m'ont rit au nez quand je leur ai dit que ma mère est hôtesse de l'air ! On m'a traité de roturière !

Tenten leva les bras au ciel et s'écria :

-On ne m'a jamais traité de roturière avant aujourd'hui, c'est complètement dingue !

Hinata soupira bruyamment et se massa les tempes.

-Je dois bien avouer que certaines personnes ne sont pas vraiment polies mais tu peux très bien faire abstraction des autres et rester avec moi !

-Hinata je ne peux pas !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai l'impression d'étouffer, non ce n'est pas qu'une impression, j'étouffe vraiment.

-Comment ça ? Je ne te comprends pas.

Tenten détacha son regard de la Hyuga et fixa son reflet.

-On est pas du même monde, tu ne peux pas comprendre, souffla l'Inoue.

À travers le miroir, Tenten put voir les lèvres d'Hinata trembler. Et voilà. Comme d'habitude, c'était Hinata qui avait le droit de pleurer, c'était elle qui avait le droit d'être la victime, c'était elle qui pouvait se permettre d'être faible.

-Hinata, je t'en prie, ne pleure pas.

-Je n'allais pas pleurer ! S'emporta soudainement Hinata au plus grand étonnement de Tenten, Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je suis toujours faible ? Tu as bien vue que j'ai réussi à arranger les choses avec Yamanaka, non ? Tu l'as vue ! Je ne suis pas faible !

-Arranger les choses ? Répéta Tenten. Tu n'as rien arrangé du tout !

-Je te demande pardon ?

Elles se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. C'était bien la première fois depuis des années qu'elles se disputaient.

-Tu n'as rien arrangé Hinata, la seule chose que tu aies faite c'est de la provoquer !

-Quoi ? Je te signale que je l'ai rejeté définitivement de l'élite, elle ne représente plus rien ! Je nous ai vengé !

Tenten laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

-Tu ne m'as pas vengé Hinata, la seule personne que tu aies vengé c'est toi.

Hinata ouvrit la bouche dans l'espoir de dire quelque chose mais Tenten l'interrompit.

-En quoi éloigner Yamanaka de l'élite me vengerait moi ou toutes les autres personnes à qui elle a fait du mal au lycée, hein ? En quoi cela vengerait Lee ? En quoi cela vengerait toute les personnes qui ne font pas partie du même monde que toi ?

-J'essayais juste d'aider.

-Tu n'as aidé personne, à part toi-même.

Les yeux d'Hinata s'humidifièrent.

-Alors c'est comme ça que tu le prends ? J'espérais sincèrement t'aider Tenten, je le voulais vraiment.

-Tu voulais m'aider en tant que Hyuga, mais Hinata, je n'en suis pas une et je ne le serai jamais. Je n'ai pas de renommé, ni de fortune comme toi. Je ne peux rien faire socialement contre Yamanaka. Je n'ai rien pour me protéger d'elle.

-Est-ce que tu es entrain de me reprocher d'être ce que je suis ?

-Quoi ? Non absolument pas, je suis juste entrain de te dire qu'on est pas du même milieu et que...

-Tu crois que c'est facile d'être moi ? D'être une Hyuga ?

Tenten n'avait décidément jamais vue Hinata aussi emporté.

-Tu vis dans une maison immense, tu as des domestiques et ton avenir est déjà tracée, je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi c'est si difficile ? Grinça Tenten.

Hinata dévisageait Tenten les yeux exorbités et serrait entre ses doigts les pans de sa robe .

-Tu ne sais rien, tu ne sais absolument rien. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de vivre dans un monde où tout est réglé à l'avance pour toi, où tout le monde se préoccupe de tout ce que tu fais et qui te juges sans relâche. Tu ne sais pas ce que cela fait d'être une Hyuga et d'essayer d'avoir l'air parfaite tout le temps ! Tu ne sais rien du tout !

-Oui c'est vrai, je ne sais pas tout, mais...

-C'est la première fois de ma vie que je pouvais enfin faire quelques chose pour toi en tant que Hyuga, c'est la première fois que je pouvais essayer de faire quelque chose de bien avec ce nom de famille !

Tenten se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'Hinata pleurait silencieusement.

-Tenten tu es ma meilleure amie, je voulais juste...

Tenten détourna son regard d'Hinata et se mit à serrer le rebord du lavabo. Elle avait l'impression que l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus étouffante.

-...je voulais juste être ton roc.

Tenten ferma les yeux et lorsqu'elle les ouvrit de nouveau elle regarda Hinata d'abord à travers le miroir avant de se tourner vers elle.

-Hinata, _je_ suis ton roc.

Hinata essaya tant bien que mal d'esquisser un sourire en entendant le début de la phrase de Tenten mais le perdit aussitôt lorsqu'elle entendit la suite :

-Mais tu n'es pas le mien.

Tenten eut soudainement le regard vide.

-En réalité, je n'en ai pas.

Les larmes salées dévalaient abondamment sur les joues ronde et blanche de la Hyuga et tombaient goutte à goutte sur le sol.

-Hinata, je comprends que tu aies voulu m'aider mais...

-Non j'ai compris, la coupa Hinata la voix tremblante, tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

Tenten ne fit aucun effort pour retenir la jeune Hyuga qui sortit en trombe des toilettes en claquant la porte derrière elle. La seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était de sortir d'ici et de pouvoir recommencer à respirer convenablement, car même si elle s'était débarrassée de son collier, elle avait toujours l'impression de manquer d'air. Elle sortie des toilettes pieds nus avec du maquillage coulant sur ses joues et les cheveux allant dans tous les sens.

Elle se fichait complètement de son apparence, elle voulait juste sortir d'ici. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là.

Les toilettes étaient en dehors de la salle de réception, elle n'eut donc pas à supporter le regard imposant et intimidant des _autres. _Intérieurement Tenten se promit de ne plus jamais mettre les pieds dans un endroit pareil. Plus jamais.

Elle ne trouva pas la personne à qui elle avait donné son manteau en fourrure blanche ni sa pochette Marie Claire. À vrai dire, les personnes qui travaillaient dans le hall essayaient de l'ignorer. C'était peut-être son apparence qui les repoussait, c'est vrai qu'elle avait un peu l'air d'une souillon avec tout le maquillage qui avait coulé autour de ses yeux.

Il n'y avait plus de paparazzi dehors, à vrai dire, il n'y avait plus personne. Le restaurant était un peu retiré de la ville, et si Tenten voulait rentrer chez elle, elle devait marcher au moins un bon quart d'heure avant de rejoindre le centre ville, et une bonne heure à pied du centre ville pour arriver enfin jusqu'à sa maison. La route et la nuit ne lui faisait pas peur, bien que ses pieds nus sur le gravillon ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement et qu'elle était complètement gelée à cause de cette stupide robe. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire quelques mètre qu'elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

-Tenten !

La jeune fille se retourna surprise vers celui qui venait tout juste de la héler.

-Uchiwa, murmura t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Demanda t-il en s'approchant d'elle au pas de course.

-Je rentre chez moi, marmonna Tenten alors que la vapeur blanche sortait de sa bouche.

-À pied ?

Tenten prit une grande inspiration et serra les poings.

-Oui, c'est ça à pied, parce que contrairement à vous je n'ai pas de limousine pour m'emmener partout où je le souhaite !

Sasuke arqua l'un de ses sourcils alors qu'elle s'époumonait.

-Je peux te déposer si tu veux .

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

Ce fut au tour de Sasuke d'avoir l'air surpris. Bordel. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'être gentil avec elle, elle le repoussait aussi sauvagement ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, déclara froidement Tenten en lui tournant le dos pour continuer sa route.

Elle avait très froid. Très très froid. Alors pour essayer de se réchauffer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et rentra un peu la tête dans les épaules.

-T'es vraiment sérieuse Tenten ? Fit Sasuke en la rattrapant, tu préférés rentrer chez toi à pied que de venir avec moi ?

-Comme tu peux le voir, je suis abs...absol...absolument sérieu...se, dit Tenten en claquant des dents.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'elle pouvait se montrer bornée quand elle s'y mettait, pensa t-il en commençant à enlever sa veste. Il la posa sur les épaules de Tenten qui tressaillit soudainement.

-Mais...mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'écria t-elle en lui rendant brusquement sa veste.

-Je...j'essayais juste de...bordel mais pourquoi tu rends les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont ? S'irrita t-il en lui tendant sa veste pour qu'elle la reprenne.

-Je te demande pardon ? S'égosilla Tenten en reculant d'un pas.

-J'essaye juste de t'aider merde !

-Ah oui ? Eh bien tu sais quoi, je ne veux pas de ton aide, je ne veux pas de ta limousine, et je ne veux pas de ta putain de veste !

Ils étaient aussi remontés l'un que l'autre. Tenten était tellement énervée qu'elle oublia presque durant quelques secondes le froid mordant qui la dévorait.

-Je veux que tu restes loin de moi comme je l'avais convenu ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te contente pas de m'ignorer comme tu savais si bien le faire avant, hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'ignore pas comme quand j'essayais de faire désespérément la conversation avec toi ou lorsque j'essayais de nous trouver un point commun pour améliorer la relation merdique qu'on avait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu rentres dans ma vie quand j'ai le moins besoin de toi ?

-Le moins besoin de moi ? répété Sasuke en plissant les yeux, mais de quoi tu parles Tenten ? Tu as besoin de moi !

-Oh tu vois je le savais, tu ne fais jamais rien sans avoir quelque chose en retour ! De quoi as-tu besoin ? D'une fausse petite amie ? D'un faire valoir ?

-Mais arrête de raconter quoi ! Cria Sasuke abasourdi, tu as besoin de moi pour rentrer chez toi !

-Je t'ai dit que je n'ai pas besoin de ta putain d'aide !

-Mais si je ne le fais pas , qui le fera hein ? Tu vois d'autre personne aux alentour ? Dit-il en faisant un grand geste du bras.

Tenten sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Sasuke avait raison. Il n'y avait personne à part lui . Et ça, ça la tuait. Ça la tuait vraiment que ce soit _lui,_ qui soit là. Lui dont elle se méfiait tellement maintenant qui fut finalement le seul à avoir vu qu'elle s'en allait.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, essaya de dire d'une voix claire Tenten alors qu'elle sentait les sanglots lui monter à la gorge.

Elle ne pleurerait pas devant lui. Non, elle se l'était promis.

-Merde, mais pourquoi tu ne mets pas ta stupide fierté de coté juste le temps que je te ramène chez toi ?

-Parce que je ne te fais pas confiance, lâcha t-elle d'une traite.

Sasuke qui avait levait de nouveau le bras pour lui donner sa veste le laissa tomber mollement le long de son corps.

-Je ne te fais pas confiance, répéta Tenten en essuyant furtivement une larme qui s'était dérobée de ses yeux.

Une goutte d'eau froide tomba sur l'épaule de Tenten et une autre dans les cheveux de Sasuke.

-Et à elle, tu lui fais confiance ? Cracha Sasuke sans la quitter des yeux alors que la pluie commençait doucement à tomber.

-De qui tu parles ?

-De Shion, tu lui fais confiance à elle ?

La pluie humidifié la chemise blanche de Sasuke et celle-ci lui collait maintenait à la peau.

-J'en sais rien, déclara Tenten, peut-être...

-En fait, tu n'es qu'une hypocrite.

-Quoi ?

-Tu me traites de monstre, tu ne me fais pas confiance à moi pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait alors qu'à elle, qui a été jusqu'au bout, tu lui fais confiance.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Demanda un peu plus fortement Tenten alors que la pluie prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur.

-Ne fais pas l'innocente, tu sais exactement de quoi je parle ! Tu sais très bien tout ce que Shion a fait à Karin.

Tenten fronça les sourcils et hoqueta nerveusement.

-Karin et Shion ? Elles...elles se connaissent ?

-Evidemment ! Bordel, mais arrête de faire comme si de rien n'était, je sais très bien que tu le sais !

-Mais savoir quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censée savoir ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis !

Elle paraissait tellement surprise et tellement perdue que toute la colère et toute la jalousie que Sasuke avait pu ressentir à propos de Shion se dissipa légèrement.

-Tu ne sais rien, observa t-il.

-Bien sûr que non, c'est ce que je me tue à te dire depuis tout à l'heure !

La pluie battait tellement fort, qu'elle leur fit presque mal. Sasuke soupira bruyamment avant de s'emparer brusquement de la main de Tenten.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu...

Sasuke ne l'écouta nullement brailler et l'entraîna de force avec lui, jusqu'au restaurant où les portiers arrivèrent vers eux avec des parapluies. Tenten aurait voulu se dégager de son emprise, mais il lui serrait tellement fort la main et marchait tellement vite qu'elle était incapable de s'éloigner.

-Monsieur Uchiwa, est-ce que vous allez bien ? S'enquit l'un des portiers.

Sasuke l'ignora et lui ordonna :

-Appelez moi une voiture, maintenant.

-Oui bien sûr, tout de suite Monsieur Uchiwa, fit le portier alors qu'ils atteignaient les portiques du restaurant.

Tout le monde était encore à l'intérieur car la fête était encore très loin de se terminer et personne ne semblait avoir remarqué leur départ.

-Je ne retourne pas à l'intérieur, fit Tenten qui eut soudainement peur que Sasuke l'exhibe complètement trempée devant tout le monde.

-Tu ne me feras pas entrer là-dedans ! le prévient-elle en réussissant finalement à enlever sa main de celle de Sasuke.

-J'en avais pas l'intention, grogna celui-ci.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

-On attends qu'une voiture vienne te chercher, tu ne veux pas faire la route avec moi, très bien je ne la ferais pas avec toi mais tu ne rentres pas à pied.

Tenten le regarda profondément déroutée. Elle ne savait décidément plus quoi penser de Sasuke. Quand à l'Uchiwa, il essayait désespérément de ne pas regarder la robe de Tenten qui collait contre ses vêtements et qui faisait ressortir sa poitrine. S'il s'attardait une seule seconde sur ce détail, il allait complètement se perde et ils valaient mieux pour eux deux, qu'il ne perde pas pied.

Une voiture, une berline noir, se gara devant eux et alors que le chauffeur ouvrait la portière à Tenten, celle-ci se tourna vers Sasuke et lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que Shion a fait à Karin ?

Sasuke plongea son regard dans le sien et la regarda longuement avant de lui dire :

-Tu lui demanderas toi-même.

* * *

_-Salut babe, susurra Juugo en plaçant l'une de ses mains sur les hanches de Shion._

_-Salut toi, fit Shion en posant brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes. _

_-Tu es terriblement sexy, tu le sais ça, lui dit-il au creux de l'oreille tout en malaxant la fesse de droite de Shion avec l'une de ses grandes mains._

_-Evidemment que je le sais, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? _

_Juugo esquissa un sourire en coin et colla Shion contre le mur le plus proche pour l'embrasser passionnément en enfonçant sans douceur sa langue dans sa bouche. Shion le laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à bout de souffle, avant de lui reprocher :_

_-Si en me regardant dans un miroir je vois que t'as bouffé tout mon rouge à lèvre, je te butte !_

_Juugo se contenta de rire et lui prit la main. _

_-Tout le monde attend le roi et sa reine en bas chérie, tu me feras ton speech tout à l'heure, ok ? _

_Shion leva les yeux au ciel et obtempéra. Ils étaient au première étage de la villa et main dans la main, ils allèrent jusqu'à un escalier d'où ils purent observer d'en haut une foule de jeune homme et de jeune femme danser, boire, crier, et hurler au rythme de la musique qui sortaient des immenses baffes placées un peu partout dans la maison._

_En observant son peuple, Shion ressentit comme une once d'adrénaline lui parcourir tout le corps._

_-On y va ? demanda Juugo envers sa reine._

_Shion esquissa un sourire en coin, balança ses cheveux derrière son épaule avec sa main et glissa son autre main au bras que lui tendait Juugo._

_-Allons y, dit-elle._

_Ils descendirent donc les escaliers avec prestance et assurance. À chaque pas qu'ils faisaient des personnes se tournaient sur leur passage, les saluaient, les félicitaient. Shion était respectée et elle adorait ça. Juugo l'embrassa une dernière fois avant d'aller avec ses potes et Shion observa méticuleusement les personnes autour d'elle. Elle vit Ino se faire draguer par des mecs et les rejeter férocement pour se diriger vers Sakura. Sakura qui était juste à coté de Sasuke, qui lui, semblait vouloir être partout ailleurs qu'ici. Une main se posa sur son épaule et Shion découvrit avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de Naruto._

_-Hé Shishi, ça va ?_

_-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grinça Shion en levant les yeux au ciel._

_-Je suppose que ça va, je voulais juste te dire que je me suis permis d'amener ma cousine avec moi, elle vient juste d'arriver en ville et..._

_-Ta cousine ? _

_-Oui, elle est juste..._

_Naruto tourna sur lui-même, fronça les sourcils et finit par hausser les épaules._

_-Elle était juste là._

_Shion arqua l'un de ses sourcils blonds et soupira._

_-Ecoute Naruto, fais ce que tu veux, j'en ai rien à foutre de ta cousine !_

_Et elle le laissa en plan, en se fondant dans la foule. La musique battait son plein, tout le monde semblait content et Shion recevait compliment sur compliment. Alors qu'elle dansait avec ses amies, elle percuta quelqu'un qui fit renverser son verre sur sa robe._

_-Bordel mais tu pouvais pas faire attention ! cria Shion en constatant les dégâts sur sa robe Prada._

_-Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée, fit celle qui avait renversé son verre sur la Yamazaki et qui s'était penchée par terre pour récupérer son gobelet. _

_Shion grinça les dents et s'apprêta à lui lancer une pique venimeuse lorsque la jeune fille releva la tête. Shion n'avait jamais vu de sa vie des yeux aussi rouges rubis. _

_-Je suis vraiment désolée, répéta la fille aux yeux rubis, on m'a bousculé et..._

_-T'es qui toi ? Je ne te connais pas, la coupa Shion qui avait soudainement oublié que sa robe super chère était complètement foutue._

_-Oh, hum, je suis Karin. _

_Shion plissa les yeux et fit mine de réfléchir si elle connaissait quelqu'un de se nom en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Karin rehaussa ses lunette Gucci qui avait glissé sur son nez et se passa une main dans les cheveux._

_-Karin Uzumaki._

_Et là, le cœur de Shion s'était mis à battre à cent à l'heure. _

* * *

**_Alors je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais moi, je me suis littéralement éclatée à écrire ce chapitre ! Punaise, ce fut un réel plaisir xD _**

**_J'espère que vous appréciez les flashback, j'ai longuement hésité à les mettre et puis comme j'avais remarqué que certaines d'entre vous semblez assez intéressée par la romance Shion/Karin, je me suis dit pourquoi pas, alors j'ai commencé à écrire un moment mignon entres elles, juste comme ça, pour vous montrez et finalement j'ai eu envie de toute écrire xD _**

**_Dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez beaucoup plus de flashback, et plus d'information sur Karin et Shion._**

**_Sinon, j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire :) Je vous propose de la lecture, de la super lecture même. Pour tous ceux qui ont lu "Etre une peste, les leçons d'Ino Yamanaka" ( et ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore lu, qu'est-ce qui vous retient de vous jeter sur cette fic dés maintenant ? ) Lolita Queen a fait un super spin-off " Etre nymphomane, les secrets d'Hinata Hyuga" que je vous conseille absolument d'aller lire. _**

**_A plus, mes lecteurs chéris x)_**

**_R.A.R_**

**_MJ Read : Coucou :) Eh si, c'est tout à fait le genre d'Hinata. Cela fait un moment qu'elle voulait essayer de se débrouiller toute seule et elle en avait plus que marre de l'attitude d'Ino envers elle, alors elle a décidé de prendre les choses en main à sa manière. En ce qui concerne Sasuke, c'est vraiment super difficile d'écrire sur lui sans qu'il ne soit cucul, à chaque chapitre, il me donne de plus en plus de fil à retordre xD Oooooh je suis trop contente que tu aimes Kin. Ca me fait trop plaisir ! Merci pour ton commentaire :)_**

**_Cyciia : C'est vrai que ma pauvre petite Tenten chérie est entrain de vivre des moments assez dure, mais ça la rendra plus forte tu verras :). J'ai vraiment aimé écrire sur le fait que les rôles s'inversent justement, c'est super intéressant :) Tenten est méfiante envers Sasuke et il n'a pas d'autre choix que pour l'instant d'accepter ses refus. Fallais pas être un glaçon mon petit Sasuke xD Hinata n'a pas découvert qu'elle a un statut, elle ne s'est juste jamais servit de son nom et de sa influence pour avoir ce qu'elle veut. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'Ino, il fallait bien qu'elle réagisse un peu ;) Merci pour ton commentaire !_**

**_Nukinuchan : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre, par contre, je ne pense pas que Tenten soit cruelle envers Sasuke. Elle est méfiante envers lui, parce que jusqu'à là, à chaque fois qu'il lui portait de l'intérêt c'est parce qu'il espérait quelque chose en retour. Sa réaction est tout à fait normal xD Hé tu as vu, je n'ai pas été trop longue pour une fois xD J'espére que ces fiançailles t'ont plu. Oh tu es trop adorable, merci de me remercier, mais tu sais je n'ai aucun mérite pour l'instant, je ne l'ai pas encore terminé xD et il y a encore tellement de chapitre que je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai un jour x) Merci pour ton commentaire !_**

**_Cicidy : Coucou :), mais non Hinata n'a pas oublié qu'elle était une Hyuga voyons xD Elle n'a jamais eu l'idée de se servir de son nom et de son influence pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut, mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter Ino et il fallait bien qu'elle commence à se défendre un peu. Enfin, à sa manière xD En effet comme tu as pu le lire, maintenant il y a un véritable quiproquo entre Hinata et Tenten, c'est un peu la galère on va dire. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour que Sasuke soit le plus crédible possible, mais je te dis pas comment c'est dure xD Il me rend la vie difficile x) Merci pour tes encouragements et pour tes commentaires !_**

**_Chalena : Bonjour nouvelle petite lectrice ! Oh ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir de nouveau nom :) Oh ça me touche beaucoup que tu sois conquise, je ne sais plus où me mettre x) Je suis deux fois plus contente que tu aimes Sasuke et Tenten, parce que j'essaye vraiment de travailler leur personnage au maximun. Karin, c'est ma petite chérie, je ne voulais pas mettre de personnage aussi bâclé dans ma fic, il n'en était pas question. J'aime quand ils ont tous de l'importance, je ne comprends pas les personnages qui sont juste là pour être une garce ou juste une simple amie, pour moi ils doivent avoir leur propre histoire et leur propre caractère. Par contre, je te jure que je n'ai pas fait exprès d'associer Orange is the new black à Karin, si tu ne me l'avais pas fait remarquer, je ne l'aurai jamais vue xD Tu peux t'estimer chanceuse, pour une fois, je n'ai pas été trop lente, mais je ne pense pas être toujours aussi rapide, je suis réputée pour être, très, très lente xD Pour ce qui de l'orthographe, j'essairai de coriger mes chapitres, avant il me faut juste le courage xD mais je le ferai !Merci pour ton commentaire :)_**

**_Kowata : Tu es déçue par ce chapitre trop court xD ? Mais il faisait plus de 7 000 mot. Celui-ci en fait plus de 8 000, j'espère qu'il t'a rassasié xD Merci pour ton commentaire !_**

**_Lolita Queen : J'avais oublié de te demande depuis tout ce temps ( alors qu'on se parle tout le temps xD ) qui à part toi et moi à écrit sur la pluie ? D'ailleurs, je l'ai vu ton texte sur la pluie ? Alors que penses-tu de ce chapitre là ? :) Té ma fille, si tu savais comme j'ai aimé l'écrire, les dialogues, un véritable régal ! Comment est-ce que tu as trouvé petite Ino xD Perso, j'ai adoré écrire le " Je veux être une reine." Hé Hinata n'est pas vraiment une minie bitch, c'est toujours Hinata quoi, enfin, elle a essayé xD Merci pour ton commentaire ma poulette !_**


	18. Chapter 18

**-Coulée de lave perlée de glace -**

* * *

**-Chapitre 18 -**

* * *

**\- Playlist -**

**JJ – Still**

**Fleurie – Fire in my bones**

**Aquilo - Silhouette**

**Bastille – ( I just) died in your arms**

**Famy- Ava**

* * *

_-Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? _

_Shion était paresseusement allongée sur un transat au bord de son immense piscine. Elle portait un maillot de bain deux pièces rouges qui la mettait parfaitement en valeur. Ses lunettes de soleil Gucci étaient remontées sur le haut de son crâne et elle appréciait les rayons lumineux du soleil réchauffer sa peau. Elle écoutait d'une oreille Ino reprocher à Sakura son « amour » pour l'Uchiwa. _

_-Il est arrogant, froid, imbus de lui-même et j'en passe sinon j'en aurai pour la journée, disait sèchement Ino qui à l'image de sa cousine était elle aussi allongée sur un transat et portait un maillot deux pièces rouge cerise._

_Contrairement à Ino et à Shion qui bronzaient sous le soleil brûlant, Sakura était assise en tailleur à l'ombre d'un immense parasol. Elle portait un maillot de bain deux pièces noir mais avait étrangement revêtu par dessus son attirail d'été un sweat à capuche bleu marine. Un casque rose bonbon reliait à un Ipod dernière génération pendait autour de son cou et elle tenait entre ses mains un livre de Bernard Werber._

_-Tu mérites tellement mieux que lui, rajoutait Ino en tournant légèrement la tête en direction de Sakura qui rabattait son casque sur les oreilles. _

_Shion entendit Ino grogner et cela la fit sourire. À l'autre bout de la piscine, Sasuke les pieds dans l'eau était occupé à pianoter sur son téléphone portable et avait les écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles. Des amies à Shion barbotaient dans la piscine tout en se prenant en photo. Juugo et ses potes buvaient des bières et s'amusaient à plonger dans la piscine pour faire le maximum d'éclaboussure. C'était un après-midi d'été comme un autre chez la Yamazaki. C'était un jour des plus ordinaire pour Shion et elle pensait qu'il allait en être ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la journée lorsqu'elle entendit Naruto arriver prêt d'elle. Le cœur de Shion rata un battement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que celle qui avait renversé son verre sur sa robe accompagnait le jeune homme._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'elle s'enferme dans son monde ? Reprocha Naruto à Ino tout en s'asseyant sur le transat de Sakura._

_-La pure vérité, grinça Ino sans même le regarder. _

_Shion et Karin se regardèrent l'espace d'un instant avant que la Karin ne détourne vivement le visage. Shion ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Lors de la soirée, elle avait cru perdre les pédales lorsque son regard avait croisé les yeux rubis de Karin. C'était bizarre car Shion n'avait jamais auparavant éprouvé ce genre de sentiment, surtout envers une fille. La sulfureuse blonde s'éclaircit soudainement la gorge mal à l'aise. Elle n'était pas lesbienne, elle n'était pas bizarre. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne qu'elle redevienne elle-même._

_-Tu pouvais pas la laisser un peu tranquille, grogna Naruto envers Ino qui l'ignora royalement. _

_Shion laissa sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte son regard s'attarder sur les formes de Karin. L'Uzumaki était vraiment très mince et elle portait une petite robe d'été qui la sciait parfaitement. Ce qui fascinait tant bien que mal la Yamazaki c'était bien les cheveux d'un rouge pure de l'Uzumaki. Elle n'avait jamais vu de rouge aussi beau. Elle adorait cette couleur. _

_-Shion tu m'écoutes !? S'égosilla Ino._

_La Yamazaki sursauta et détacha pour de bon son attention de Karin qui faisait maintenant le tour de la piscine et allait s'asseoir près de Sasuke. _

_-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? Demanda Shion en baissant ses lunettes de soleil sur ses yeux. _

_-Je te demandais si tu ne trouvais pas que j'avais totalement raison au sujet d'Uchiwa._

_-Oh ouais, hum, c'est un connard, fit Shion._

_Contente que Shion se soit rangé de son coté et qu'elle est approuvé ses dires, Ino afficha un sourire vainqueur envers Naruto et Sakura. _

_-Pourquoi ta cousine va parler avec lui, grinça Ino envers Naruto. Tu lui as pas dit que ce mec ne parlait à personne à part lui-même. _

_Naruto fronça les sourcils et se mit lui aussi à observer Karin et Sasuke. À son plus grand étonnement les deux jeunes gens ...parlaient et...et semblait s'entendre._

_-T'as pas peur qu'elle te le pique, fit Ino envers Sakura qui regardait elle aussi la scène, enfin de toute façon ça ne serait pas une grande perte._

_-Elle est gay, trancha froidement Sakura, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en aurai peur. _

_Tous les regards convergèrent rapidement vers la rose et le cœur de Shion se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine._

_-Quoi !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Karin n'est pas lesbienne ! Fit soudainement Naruto. C'est pas que ça me dérange mais...elle me l'aurait dit non ?_

_Sakura baissa de nouveau le nez dans son livre et tourna une page. Ino cingla quelques moqueries envers Karin et Sasuke alors que Naruto tentait du mieux qu'il le pouvait de défendre sa cousine. Shion quand à elle, se leva brusquement de son transat et plongea la tête la première dans la piscine. Elle avait besoin de se rafraîchir les idées. _

_L'eau lui fit un bien fou et elle oublia un court instant l'omniprésence de Karin. Seulement voilà, la première chose qu'elle vit en sortant la tête de l'eau fut une paire d' iris rubis qui la scandaient de toute part. Elle détourna rapidement le regard et alla rejoindre Juugo à la nage. _

_-Hé babe ! Lança Juugo en la voyant arriver vers lui._

_Il ouvrit en grand les bras et Shion s'y glissa à l'intérieure pour l'embrasser avidement. Quelques potes à Juugo rigolèrent et leur lancèrent « Y'a des chambres pour ça » mais Shion n'en avait rien à foutre. Elle embrassait Juugo parce qu'il était son petit-ami et qu'elle aimait les hommes, un point c'est tout._

* * *

Chiha enfournait une énorme dinde aux marrons au four pendant que Tenten sortait la terrine de foie gras du frigo.

-Ça va être un véritable délice, on va se régaler ! fit Chiha en sautillant dans la cuisine, j'adore Noël !

Tenten esquissa un sourire en voyant sa mère aussi joyeuse. Elles s'attelaient à la cuisine depuis le début de l'après-midi et il était déjà dix sept heures. Elles avaient préparé un véritable festin de Noël. De la dinde aux marrons, un écrasé de pomme de terre, des petits fours au foie gras, aux œufs de poisson et surtout la fameuse bûche aux marrons et à la vanille. Chez les Inoue on se transmettait la recette de cette bûche depuis plusieurs générations. Chiha l'avait minutieusement apprit à Tenten qui avec l'aide de sa mère, la réussissait parfaitement.

-Je crois qu'on a à manger pour au moins une semaine, fit Tenten en fouillant dans le tiroir pour prendre une cuillère propre.

-Tu crois ?

-Maman, on a fait à manger pour dix alors qu'on est que deux.

-Bah ce n'est rien, on finira bien par tout finir, lança joyeusement Chiha tout en s'agitant dans la cuisine.

Tenten se retint de lui dire qu'elle avait tendance à voir les choses beaucoup trop en grand et se contenta d'apprécier la bonne humeur de sa mère. Chiha semblait retomber en enfance à chaque Noël. Elle avait décoré la maison de fond en comble et mettait en boucle sur la chaîne stéréo des musiques de Noël. Tenten, elle, avait un peu plus de mal à être aussi joyeuse, surtout lorsqu'elle savait qu'elle allait encore passer presque la totalité des vacances toute seule. Chiha repartait le surlendemain pour une destination inconnue.

-Au fait, tu ne m'as même pas dis comment c'était les fiançailles de ta copine ? Demanda soudainement Chiha.

-Oh, hum, c'était bien, mentit Tenten sans regarder sa mère dans les yeux et tout en déposant sur une rondelle de pain brioché un morceau de foie gras.

-Tu n'as même pas prit de photo de toi dans ta jolie robe, j'aurai tellement aimé te voir resplendir ! Fit rêveuse Chiha.

Tenten essaya de ne pas faire la grimace en repensant à son accoutrement. Elle avait fourré sa robe, ses chaussures et ses bijoux dans un coin de son armoire. Elle ne voulait plus les voir, elle ne voulait plus en entendre parler.

-Je n'étais pas extraordinaire maman.

-Et moi je suis sûre que tu étais une véritable bombe !

-Non maman je t'assure que je ne l'étais pas.

Chiha allait rétorquer que Tenten exagérait lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Elles froncèrent simultanément les sourcils. Chiha disparue quelques minutes de la cuisine et revint avec un énorme colis entre les mains.

-C'est pour toi, dit-elle avec un sourire et en lui tendant le paquet.

-Ah bon, fit Tenten interloquée.

Peut-être que son père avait décidé de lui faire un cadeau au lieu de lui envoyer un chèque cette année pensa la jeune fille. Sinon qui aurait pu lui envoyer un colis. Elle déposa sur la table de la cuisine et alors que Chiha virevoltait tout autour d'elle, Tenten l'ouvrit et découvrit deux grosses boites emballées dans du papier cadeau. Une petite carte tomba lorsqu'elle prit l'un des paquets entre ses mains. Tenten se pencha pour le ramasser et le déplia.

_En espérant que tu passes un Joyeux Noël,_

_Karin Uzumaki._

Tenten fut littéralement surprise d'y découvrir le nom de Karin. Elle ne s'y était vraiment pas attendu.

-C'est qui cette Karin Uzumaki ? Demanda Chiha qui lisait par dessus son épaule.

-C'est une amie, répondit Tenten en déposant la petite carte sur la table.

-Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, vous êtes dans le même lycée ?

-Non, hum, je l'ai rencontré par l'intermédiaire de...de Sasuke.

Chiha ne fit aucun commentaire et Tenten la remercia mentalement pour ça. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'étendre sur lui. D'ailleurs elle n'avait même pas envie de penser à lui et à son comportement. Elle avait l'impression que ses jours-ci l'Uchiwa avait changé et surtout envers elle. Et c'était assez...perturbant.

-Tu veux que j'aille les mettre sous le sapin ? Demanda Chiha.

-Non, je vais les ouvrir maintenant, déclara Tenten en commençant à déballer un paquet.

-Tu ne veux pas plutôt attendre demain ? On est encore le 24 aujourd'hui.

Tenten haussa les épaules.

-Ca n'a aucune importance pour moi, maman.

Tenten passa ses doigts sur l'emballage rouge en papier glacé et l'ouvrit précautionneusement. Il s'agissait d'une veste en cuir noir provenant de chez Zara.

-Elle est splendide! S'exclama Chiha.

Tenten ne put qu'acquiescer. La veste était parfaite et elle ne pouvait le nier. Karin lui avait vraiment fait un cadeau magnifique.

-Essaye là !

Tenten qui était toujours réticente à essayer des nouveaux vêtement ne fit aucune objection. Elle adorait les vestes et trouvait celles en cuir particulièrement attrayantes. Elle l'enfila et constata avec plaisir qu'elle était douce à l'intérieure. Elle était un peu resserrer à la taille et cela la mettait parfaitement en valeur. Elle lui tenait chaud sans l'étouffer. Elle pouvait la portait aussi bien en hiver qu'en été. Tenten était ravie.

-Ton amie sait vraiment ce qui te vas, fit Chiha admirative.

-C'est vrai qu'elle l'a plutôt bien choisi, admit Tenten avant d'ouvrir le deuxième paquet cadeau.

Tenten ne s'était vraiment attendu à ça. Le deuxième paquet contenait du matérielle pour dessiner digne d'un véritable professionnel. Dans une énorme boite à rangement, se trouvait des crayons à pastel, des crayons aquarelles, de la peinture à l'huile, plusieurs sortes de crayons de papier.

C'était vraiment le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui avait depuis des années. Sa mère aimait lui acheter des chaussures, des bijoux, des robes qu'elle ne mettait jamais mais qu'elle faisait semblant d'apprécier pour lui faire plaisir. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle recevait quelque chose qui la touchait particulièrement.

-Oh, je m'attendais à quelque chose de mieux, trancha Chiha en regardant d'un œil réprobateur le matériel à dessin.

Tenten fit glisser le bout de ses doigts sur les crayons alignés par ordre de couleur et murmura :

-C'est vraiment parfait.

* * *

-Je crois que ton cadeau lui fait hyper plaisir ! Fit Karin en lisant un message que Tenten venait tout juste de lui envoyer sur son portable.

Sasuke esquissa un sourire avant d'enfourner une frite dans sa bouche.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans la voiture de l'Uzumaki qui était garée sur un parking à l'entrée d'une forêt où ils pouvaient voir le vent s'engouffrer dans les branches des sapins.

-Tu aurais vraiment dû mettre ton nom sur la carte, fit Karin tout en croquant dans son hamburger, après tout c'est toi qui a eu l'idée et qui les a acheté.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et piocha une frite dans un petit paquet rouge.

-Elle n'en aurait pas voulu si elle avait su que ça venait de moi.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

-Elle me hait, lui rappela froidement Sasuke.

Il mangea une nouvelle frite et dit :

-Elle était pas censée attendre demain ? On est même pas Noël.

-Peut-être qu'elle est comme toi, qu'elle s'en fout, fit Karin.

Elle termina d'avaler une énorme bouchée avant de s'écrier :

-Hé mais ça vous fait un point en commun ! C'est déjà ça.

À la mention du point commun Sasuke se renfrogna.

-D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux à part ça ?

Karin fit mine de réfléchir tout en mangeant goulûment.

-Que des mauvaises choses, grinça Sasuke.

-Ah oui ? Comme quoi ?

L'Uchiwa se redressa un peu dans son siege et rangea la frite molle qu'il avait pris entre ses doigts dans le paquet. Il n'avait plus faim.

-Ino Yamanaka...

-Hum, je crois que cette meuf est le point commun de beaucoup de personne, ça ne compte pas...

-La solitude, dit d'une voix à peine perceptible Sasuke qui avait définitivement arrêté de manger.

Karin fronça les sourcils peu convaincue.

-Tu crois ? Elle ne me l'avait pas vraiment semblé seule pourtant...t'en es sûre ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules et regarda par la vitre. Il la toucha du bout du doigt. Elle était glacée. Le portable de Karin sonna bruyamment et celle-ci le prit pour lire le message qu'on venait tout juste de lui envoyer.

-Génial, maugréa t-elle, je sens que Noël demain va se transformer en réunion de famille pour savoir ce que va advenir Naruto.

Elle se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

-Mon père et mes oncles sont furax. Ils ne comprennent pas comment Naruto a réussi à se défoncer autant pour sombrer dans le coma. J'ai beau leur dire qu'il est totalement détruit depuis la mort de ma tante et de mon oncle, ils ne veulent pas m'entendre. Pour eux, c'est juste une...une putain de crise d'ado qui tourne mal.

Elle posa le reste d'hamburger qu'il lui restait dans sa boite en carton.

-Je suis allée le voir hier, dit-elle en faisant la grimace, c'était super glauque.

Sasuke ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta d'écouter Karin.

-Sakura était là, elle attendait dans le couloir parce que les visites n'étaient autorisées qu'aux membres de la famille.

Karin secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant de rajouter :

-C'est totalement ridicule, elle a autant le droit de le voir que nous, d'ailleurs si tu veux mon avis elle est à elle seule sa véritable famille.

-Vous vous êtes parlé ? Demanda Sasuke.

-On s'est ignoré.

Karin apporta l'ongle de son pouce à sa bouche et commença à le ronger.

-Elle avait vraiment une sale mine, j'ai l'impression de la voir dépérir de plus en plus à chaque fois que je la vois.

Karin tourna légèrement la tête vers Sasuke.

-Et avec tout ça, je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'acheter de cadeau, tu m'en veux ?

-Tu sais bien que je m'en fous.

-Mais si je devais t'acheter quelque chose à la dernière limite, et ne t'excite pas parce que ça ne veut pas dire que je t'en achèterai un, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ? Lui demanda quand même Karin.

-J'ai déjà tout, fit d'un ton légèrement snob Sasuke, et je peux m'offrir tout ce que je veux quand je le souhaite, donc je te dirai rien.

-Espèce de riche, se moqua gentiment Karin.

C'est vrai, Sasuke ne pouvait pas le nier. Il était riche, très très riche et il pouvait s'il le souhaitait il pouvait s'offrir une villa sur une île paradisiaque sur un coup de tête ou même s'offrir un jet privé. Il n'avait jamais manqué de rien matériellement, son père s'était toujours assuré de ça. Sasuke avait toujours été un enfant privilégié.

-Sauf elle, hein ? Lui rappela à son plus grand damne Karin.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieur et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine.

-Hn, maugréa t-il.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'essaierais pas de faire un pas vers elle ? Je veux dire directement tu vois, parce que le coup des cadeaux c'étaient bien mignon mais si elle ne sait pas que c'est toi, elle ne réalisera jamais que tu n'as pas un mauvais fond malgré les apparences.

-Mais j'ai essayer ! S'énerva soudainement Sasuke, j'ai beau essayer d'être gentil, de faire des trucs que je ne ferai pas pour personne d'autre, de faire un pas vers elle, Tenten n'arrête pas de me rejeter ! Elle le fait constamment, presque comme si c'était naturelle !

-Oh, c'est vrai que ça doit être dur pour toi qui a toujours attirés les filles comme des mouches et sans faire le moindre effort.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule.

-Désolée, c'était plus fort que moi.

Sasuke soupira bruyamment et s'enfonça dans son siège d'un air maussade.

-Je suis sûre et certaine que ça finira par s'arranger un jour ou l'autre.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je suis sérieuse tu sais ! Je suis totalement Team SasuTen ! Fit-elle en faisant un V de la victoire avec ses doigts.

-Arrête de raconter des conneries, pouffa Sasuke.

-Mais c'est pas des conneries , c'est la vérité ! Fit Karin en s'esclaffant.

Ils rigolèrent bruyamment avant que Karin finisse par lui demander.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimes le plus chez elle ?

Les joues blanches de Sasuke se teintèrent légèrement d'un rose vif.

-J'en sais rien...

-Allez sois pas gêné, c'est juste moi ta bonne vieille copine Karin qui veut en savoir un tout petit plus.

Sasuke détourna timidement le regard. Bien qu'il avait toujours été à l'aise avec Karin, il n'était pas vraiment du genre à se livrer.

-Son sourire ? Proposa Karin.

-Elle ne m'a jamais vraiment trop sourit, marmonna t-il.

Sasuke sembla réfléchir et dit :

-Peut-être le fait qu'elle s'emporte aussi...facilement pour les choses qui lui tiennent à cœur..elle me fait un peu penser à un volcan en éruption.

Karin étouffa un rire ce qui vexa légèrement Sasuke.

-Tu vois je savais que t'allais te foutre de moi !

-Mais non pas du tout, je trouve juste ça trop mignon de te voir comme ça, amoureux.

Sasuke piqua un fard et détourna le regard pour se concentrer soudainement sur le paysage. Karin l'observa un moment amusée, puis se mit elle aussi à fixer la forêt.

-J'aimerai bien qu'il neige, murmura Karin.

-Pas moi, grogna Sasuke, je n'aime pas le froid.

* * *

_Elles étaient dans la même classe. Shion avait cru que si elle voyait de moins en moins l'Uzumaki les papillons qui virevoltaient dans son ventre disparaîtraient définitivement, sauf que voilà, Karin était dans sa classe, et on lui avait attitré la place juste devant elle. C'était une véritable torture. Elle se haïssait pour ressentir ça. Pour avoir envie de passer sa main dans les cheveux flamboyant de l'Uzumaki. Elle appuyait tellement fort sur la mine de son crayon que celui-ci se brisa. _

_Elle était entrain de devenir dingue. Complètement tarée. Tout ça à cause de cette Karin qui avait osé se pointer dans sa vie. Pourquoi n'était pas resté là où elle était ? Pourquoi était venue foutre le trouble dans son univers parfaitement construit ? _

_C'était absolument perturbant et en tant que reine elle ne pouvait pas se laisser submerger, elle devait pouvoir gérer n'importe qu'elle situation. Elle était une reine et elle avait déjà son roi. C'était l'ordre des choses, un point c'est tout._

_À peine la sonnerie avait t-elle retenti que Shion s'empressa de ramasser ses affaires pour aller rejoindre son mec. Ces jours-ci elle restait beaucoup plus avec lui qu'avec ses amies et se montrait beaucoup plus câline. Elle n'avait même pas protesté quand il avait voulu qu'il fasse l'amour dans les toilettes alors qu'elle avait vraiment horreur de ça. Elle le laissait faire tout ce qu'il voulait d'elle, parce que c'est ce que font les petites-amies et elle était la petite-amie de Juugo. _

_-J'ai eu les tentes pour ce week-end, lui dit Juugo alors qu'ils allaient manger entouré de leur cour ._

_-Vraiment ? _

_-Ouais, on va vraiment s'éclater à ce feu de camp, déclara Juugo en s'adressant cette fois-ci à ses potes qui lui crièrent leur joie. _

_-Je vais au toilette, fit Shion légèrement ennuyée par les potes de Juugo, tu me gardes une place d'accord._

_Elle l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres et tourna ensuite les talons pour se diriger vers les toilettes des filles. _

_Shion marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, lorsqu'elle vit Karin se faire aborder par un mec. Il avait plutôt l'air insistant et sans vraiment qu'elle ne le sache pourquoi Shion n'aima pas ça. Et lorsqu'il prit l'une des méches de Karin entre ses doigts, elle se dirigea vers eux et leur lança sans même réfléchir :_

_-Uzumaki je peux te parler ? _

_Karin et le jeune homme la regardèrent profondément étonnés._

_-Oui bien sûr, fit Karin._

_-Seule à seule, insista Shion en fusillant le jeune homme du regard. _

_Celui leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna des jeunes filles. _

_-Alors, de quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler ? Demanda Karin en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. _

_La Yamazaki se passa nerveusement une main dans sa longue chevelure blonde. Elle n'avait rien à lui dire. Elle avait réagit sans réfléchir._

_-J'organise une petite soirée feu de camp ce week-end, et je me disais que peut-être tu voudrais venir. _

_Karin fronça les sourcils et dévisagea un moment Shion avant de lui dire :_

_-Hum, c'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi, mais non ça va aller. _

_Le sourire de Shion se figea et celle-ci du faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas montrer sa surprise. On venait de lui dire non à elle. À Shion Yamazaki. Tout le monde voulait venir aux fêtes qu'elle organisait, tout le monde se battait pour faire partie de son cercle. Tout le monde voulait être avec Shion Yamazaki parce qu'elle était le monde. _

_-Oh et pourquoi ça ? Demanda un peu sèchement Shion. _

_-Je ne suis pas vraiment friande de ce genre de truc, c'est tout. _

_-Ca va être une soirée génial, rajouta Shion alors que l'Uzumaki s'éloignait d'elle, tu vas vraiment rater quelque chose. _

_Karin lui tournait maintenant le dos mais Shion la vit hausser les épaules. Elle serra les poings mécontente. Pour qui se prenait cette petite garce d'Uzumaki ? _

_Personne ne disait non à Shion Yamazaki. Absolument personne._

* * *

On ne fêtait pas Noël chez les Uchiwa, enfin, on ne fêtait plus Noël. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il aurait totalement ridicule pour Sasuke de le fêter tout seul. Son père était à l'autre bout du monde et Sasuke se voyait mal fêter une fête familiale totalement seul.

Pour lui, c'était un jour comme un autre. Enfin il essayait de faire en sortant qu'il s'agissait d'un jour comme un autre. Allongé sur son lit, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, Sasuke avait bien du mal à ne pas se sortir de la tête Tenten. Il était tellement fier de lui avoir offert des cadeaux qui lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Il aurait bien aimé voir sa réaction. Il aurait vraiment aimé la voir tout court.

Putain qu'il devenait niais.

C'était totalement ridicule...et en même temps, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Il se releva brusquement en position assise et enleva ses écouteurs. Il avait envie de la voir, de lui parler et cela même si elle le détestait. Alors sans même réfléchir Sasuke prit son portable et téléphona Tenten, juste avant de raccrocher subitement.

Merde.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? Il ne savait même pas quoi lui dire. Il ne savait plus du tout comment s'y prendre avec elle puisqu'à chaque fois elle lui faisait des reproches.

Et d'un autre coté, il mourrait d'envie d'entendre sa voix. Sasuke prit une grande inspiration et l'appela de nouveau. Il était un Uchiwa merde et quand un Uchiwa voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait toujours.

Enfin sauf cette fois là, parce que Tenten ne décrocha pas.

* * *

_-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas venir à ta soirée ? Demanda d'un ton plein de reproche Ino à Shion. _

_La Yamazaki leva les yeux au ciel. Elle venait à peine d'arriver chez sa cousine, et celle-ci lui avait à peine ouvert la porte d'entrée qu'elle commençait déjà à être chiante. _

_-Parce que tu n'es pas invité, grinça Shion._

_-Et pourquoi ça ? _

_Shion soupira bruyamment, se tourna vivement vers sa cousine et lui lança furieusement :_

_-Parce que tu me colles assez comme ça ! Merde j'ai bien le droit de vivre sans toi, non ? _

_Ino ouvrit en grand ses beaux yeux et dévisagea surprise sa cousine. Shion quand à elle se massa les tempes, regrettant déjà ce qu'elle venait de dire._

_-Excuse moi Ino, je voulais pas te crier dessus, je...j'aurai vraiment pas dû te parler comme ça, je suis un peu sur les nerfs ces temps-ci._

_Ino lui lança le regard un regard froid et croisa ses bras contre sa petite poitrine. _

_-Tu n'as pas le droit de me crier dessus, tu n'es pas ma mère._

_-Je sais Ino et je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée de mettre emportée. _

_Ino s'approcha de sa cousine et bien qu'elle était plus petite, elle la regarda avec toute la hauteur dont elle était capable._

_-Tu n'es pas ma mère, répéta la petite blonde. _

_-Encore heureux, n'est-ce pas ? Rétorqua Shion d'un ton tout aussi hautain que celui d'Ino. _

_Elles se défièrent mutuellement du regard avant d'éclater de rire. _

_-Bon, tu me la donnes ma veste maintenant ? Demanda Shion. _

_-Je crois que je l'ai laissé dans le salon, en bas, dit Ino en faisant mine de réfléchir. _

_Shion suivit Ino, et elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Naruto, Sakura mais surtout Karin y soient déjà. _

_Sakura était assise sur un canapé et lisait attentivement un livre, Shion pu lire sur la couverture « Le voyage extraordinaire de Jules Vernes ». L'Haruno ne releva même pas la tête pour la saluer alors que Naruto et Karin firent au moins l'effort de lui dire bonjour. _

_-On allait regarder un film, lui lança Naruto, Psychose d'Hitchcock, ça te dis ? D'après Karin il est génial._

_-Shion ne regarde que des comédies romantiques où le scénario n'est pas trop compliqué, se moqua Ino en lui donnant son blouson. _

_Karin pouffa légèrement ce qui vexa encore un plus Shion. _

_-Désolée, fit l'Uzumaki en direction de Shion._

_-Ino raconte n'importe quoi, grinça Shion, j'aime tous les films et si Karin dit qu'il est génial alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le regarder. _

_La Yamazaki alla donc s'asseoir prêt de Karin qui lui lança un regard amusé. Elles étaient tellement proches que leur genoux se touchaient presque. Ino s'installa dans le fauteuil le plus confortable de la pièce et lança le film sur un écran géant. _

_-Attends là, il est en noir et blanc ton film ? Fit Shion en faisant la grimace. _

_-Oui, et alors ? C'est trop vieux pour toi ? Se moqua gentiment Karin. _

_-Non, c'est juste que je pensais qu'à l'époque d'Hitchcock les films étaient déjà en couleur, voulu se défendre Shion._

_-Il l'a volontairement tourné en noir et blanc, déclara Sakura qui avait refermé son livre, les films en couleur existaient déjà depuis 1901 avec notamment le film d'Edward Turner « Le manoir du diable. »_

_Tous les regards convergèrent vers Sakura d'une seule traite. _

_-Mais comment tu sais tout ça ? Lui demanda Naruto._

_-Tout le monde le sait, lui répondit Sakura en haussant les épaules. _

_-Euh non, moi je ne le savais, fit le jeune homme._

_-Enfin bref, on le regarde ce film ou pas ? Demanda Ino impatiente et qui n'aimait pas que toute l'attention soit porté sur Sakura. _

_Les adolescents passèrent donc leur après-midi à regarder Psychose d'Hitchcock et bien que c'était d'habitude le genre de film qui ennuyait à mourir la Yamazaki, Shion ne vit pas le temps passer. Karin lui expliquait parfois au creux de l'oreille pourquoi tels scènes avaient été tournés de cette manière et quels étaient les messages qu'Hitchcok avait voulu faire passer. Et puis elle avait le contact du genou de Karin tout contre le sien, et c'était vraiment très agréable. _

_C'était bien la première fois de toute sa vie que Shion prit autant de plaisir à regarder un film. Lorsque la séance fut terminé, Shion ne trouva pas vraiment d'autre excuse pour rester, et puis, elle devait rejoindre Juugo chez lui pour batifoler. Elle n'en avait vraiment pas envie. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'éloignait de Karin. _

_Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte d'entré pour sortir, elle entendit la jolie rousse l'interpeller._

_-Shion attends !_

_Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle se tourna dans sa direction._

_-Je me demandais, hum, si je pouvais venir à ta soirée ce week-end, enfin si tu étais toujours d'accord bien sûr. _

_-O..oui, bien entendu._

_Karin lui offrit son plus beau sourire et Shion ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre._

* * *

Noël était passé à la vitesse de la lumière. Il restait encore énormément de nourriture et Chiha commençait déjà à faire sa valise pour demain.

Tenten déposa dans un coin de sa chambre les cadeaux que sa mère lui avait acheté, à savoir une boite de maquillage au ton bleuté et des chaussures. Elle s'approcha de son bureau et esquissa un sourire face à la boite contenant le plus beau matérielle à dessin qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elle tira une feuille blanche et commença à dessiner ce qu'il lui venait en tête. Elle dessina au pastel un petit pingouin. Un pingouin au ton bleu et noir. Elle s'amusa à lui faire un regard sombre. Elle le trouva à la fois froid et adorable. Il lui rappela quelqu'un mais elle fut incapable de savoir qui.

Au bout d'un moment, elle s'empara de son téléphone et se rendit compte qu'elle avait deux appels manqués d'un même numéro. C'était un numéro qui lui semblait familier mais elle était incapable de savoir à qui il appartenait. Si cette personne avait tenté de l'appeler deux fois c'est que c'était peut-être important, alors Tenten décida de la rappeler.

L'inconnu à l'autre bout du fil répondit presque aussitôt.

_-Tenten ?_

-Sasuke ? Fit celle-ci en reconnaissant la voix du jeune homme. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as appelé ?

_-Je ne t'ai pas appelé, j'ai fait une fausse manipulation._

-Deux fois de suite ?

_-Oui, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème ça peut arriver à tout le monde. _

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne savais pas que j'étais encore dans ton répertoire, dit-elle.

_-Tu ne l'es pas, j'ai tapé le mauvais numéro._

-Vraiment ? Et tu as réussi à faire le même mauvais numéro deux fois de suite ?

_-Puisque je te dis que c'était une fausse manip !_

-C'est bon ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver, maugréa Tenten.

_-Je ne m'énerve pas, c'est toi qui cherche toujours la petite bête !_

-Quoi ?! Mais n'importe quoi tu...tu es vraiment insupportable !

_-Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi. _

-Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité Uchiwa, je ne suis pas comme toi, je suis différente.

_-Je sais Tenten. _

L'Inoue fut un peu surprise que Sasuke capitule aussi rapidement.

_-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as appelé ?_

-Tu te fiches de moi, c'est toi qui m'a appelé en premier.

_-Non comme je te l'ai dit, je me suis trompé, toi par contre tu savais que c'était moi, donc..._

-Je n'avais pas la moindre idée qu'il s'agissait de toi, j'ai supprimé ton numéro depuis bien longtemps, le coupa un peu agacé Tenten, tu te doutes bien que je n'aurai pas cherché à te rappeler sinon, non ?

Il eut un silence à l'autre bout du téléphone.

_-Ouais... évidement. _

-Donc puisqu'on a visiblement rien à se dire et qu'on ne voulait pas mutuellement s'appeler, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on arrête cette stupide discu...

_-Attend ! La coupa Sasuke. _

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_-La neige, tu la vois ? _

Tenten fronça les sourcils mais regarda tout de même elle aussi par la fenêtre. En effet, des flocons blancs virevoltaient au grès du vent dans la nuit noir. Ils se déposaient lestement sur le sol, les clotures, les arbres et commençaient à former un doux tapis blanc.

-Oui je la vois, murmura t-elle.

Face à ce spectacle hivernal,elle eut envie de sortir de la maison, pour tourbillonner elle aussi avec les flocons.

_-Joyeux Noël Tenten. _

Elle sursauta presque lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix. Elle avait presque oublié qu'elle était au téléphone avec lui. Tenten serra son téléphone un peu plus fortement entre ses doigts.

-Essaye de ne pas te tromper de numéro la prochaine fois, se contenta de dire Tenten en raccrochant subitement.

Elle posa négligemment son téléphone sur son bureau et ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle tendit les mains et les flocons touchèrent doucement ses paumes. Ils étaient gelés mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Tenten aimait le froid.

D'ailleurs, elle aimait tellement la neige qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de sortir et de danser avec les flocons. Sans plus attendre, elle enfila un manteau et sortit dans la nuit glacial. À peine eut elle franchit le palier qu'un vent froid lui mordit les joues. Tenten descendit les quelques marches du palier, leva la tête vers le ciel et ferma les yeux. Elle sentait les flocons lui glissaient sur la peau et elle adorait ça. C'est pourquoi, Tenten prit l'initiative de s'aventurer dans la nuit noire. Elle n'avait pas fait trois pattés de maison qu'elle avait déjà de la neige plein les cheveux.

Tenten marchait lentement, appréciant la beauté de l'hiver, lorsqu'elle vit un petit chaton noir avec une patte blanche roulé en boule dans la neige. Il semblait mourir de froid. Sans réfléchir, Tenten le ramassa, ouvrit sa veste, le plaça sur son ventre et referma sa veste. Elle le sentit trembler contre son ventre alors elle le caressa par dessus sa veste dans l'espoir de le réchauffer.

Elle mourrait d'envie de le garder mais Chiha avait une peur monstre des chats. C'était vraiment injuste parce qu'elle n'était presque jamais là. Elle avait déjà tenté d'accueillir clandestinement quelques chatons mais à chaque fois Chiha les virait de la maison à chaque fois qu'elle arrivait.

D'un autre coté, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser retourner dans la rue, il finirait par mourir de froid.

Tenten décida d'écouter son cœur, et rentra à la maison avec le tout petit chaton. Sa mère était déjà dans sa chambre, et elle partirait très tôt le lendemain, elle ne le verrai donc pas. Elle l'installa dans sa chambre, sur quelques coussins, puis alla lui prendre un petit bol de lait. Le chaton la regarda de ses grands yeux jaunes avant de laper doucement le lait.

-Tu es tellement mignon, si seulement je pouvais te garder, susurra Tenten en lui caressant tendrement la tête.

Alors que Tenten cherchait bien à qui elle pourrait confier le petit chat son portable sonna. Il s'agissait de Karin qui voulait qu'elles se rejoignent toutes les deux dans un petit café. Tenten accepta avant de retourner toute son attention sur le chat.

* * *

-Hé comment est-ce que tu vas ma belle ? Lui demanda Karin alors que Tenten s'approchait d'elle.

-Très bien et toi ?

-J'ai connu des jours meilleurs mais on va dire que ça va.

Karin la scanna lentement du regard, alors que Tenten prenait place sur une chaise en face d'elle. L'Uzumaki était déjà là depuis dix minutes et elle avait déjà commandé un cappuccino.

-T'as de la neige plein les cheveux, t'as marché à pied jusqu'ici ?

-Ouais, j'aime bien la neige.

Karin ouvrit en grand ses yeux et éclata de rire.

-C'est drôle ça, Sasuke lui n'aime pas ça.

Tenten détacha son regard de l'Uzumaki et leva la main pour se commander un chocolat chaud. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aborder le sujet Uchiwa. Heureusement, Karin n'insista pas et lui dit qu'elle avait vraiment eu envie de la voir, car elle lui manquait beaucoup.

-Au fait, merci pour les cadeaux, ils m'ont vraiment beaucoup plu ! Fit Tenten à Karin alors qu'un serveur lui apportait enfin son chocolat chaud.

-Bah ce n'est rien, ça me fait plaisir, déclara Karin.

-Comment est-ce que tu as su que j'aime dessiner ? Demanda Tenten en buvant une gorgée de chocolat.

Le regard de Karin s'assombrit et celle-ci se mit soudainement à tripoter sa tasse à moitié vide.

-Oh, hum, je crois que tu m'en avais parlé...

-Vraiment ?

Karin se mordit la lèvre avant de soupirer.

-Non tu sais quoi, je ne vais pas arriver à faire ça.

Tenten la regarda désabusée.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-Je ne t'ai pas acheté ces cadeaux, à vrai dire je ne les ai même pas choisi.

Tenten fronça les sourcils et entrouvrit les lèvres pour dire quelque chose mais Karin la devança.

-C'est Sasuke qui te les a achetés.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait ça ? Ça n'a aucun sens !

-Parce que je crois qu'il cherche juste à se faire pardonner.

Tenten resta silencieuse et se mit à fixer les passants qui passaient prêt de la vitre du café.

-Ecoute je sais qu'il s'est pris comme un pied avec toi depuis le début et qu'il allait te faire un sale coup. Je comprends vraiment que tu sois en colère contre lui mais crois-moi Tenten ça ne sert à rien de hair quelqu'un qui au final ne t'a pas blessé.

Tenten serra les poings sous la table et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Karin je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler.

-Hé ben moi si, surenchérit Karin, sérieusement Tenten, il ne t'a pas fait de mal alors qu'il aurait pu. Il aurait pu te détruire et il ne l'a pas fait. Je sais ce que ça fait lorsque quelqu'un te plante un couteau dans le dos, je sais exactement la douleur que ça cause, crois-moi et je peux te garantir que Sasuke ne t'a pas fait de mal.

La voix de Karin avait un peu tremblé et Tenten l'observa du coin de l'œil. Elle se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Sasuke aux fiançailles de Shion. Elle se demanda si c'était bien Shion qui lui avait planté un couteau dans le dos. Est-ce qu'elles étaient juste amies ou bien...

-Cette veste te va vraiment bien, je crois qu'il a vraiment dû prendre son temps pour la choisir pour toi et laisse moi te dire une bonne chose Tenten Inoue.

Karin se pencha un peu en avant tout en esquissant un sourire en coin.

-Sasuke ne perd jamais son temps pour personne mais il se pourrait que tu sois bien la seule à faire exception à la règle.

Karin ne put s'empêcher de crier victoire au fond d'elle-même lorsqu'elle vit les joues de Tenten se teindre légèrement de rose. L'Inoue paraissait totalement perdu et c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Sasuke lui avait dit qu'il avait déjà tout, et bien Karin allait faire en sorte qu'il ait la seule choses qu'il ne pouvait avoir. C'était son cadeau de Noël.

-Tu sais même pour moi il ne perd pas autant de temps à choisir un cadeau.

-Il, hum, il l'a peut-être fait la va vite, fit Tenten de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Oh non crois moi, pas s'il s'agit de toi.

Tenten eut soudainement un peu de mal à respirer. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle ne le comprenait plus du tout. Il avait tellement été désagréable avec elle au tout début de leur contract et même s'ils en avaient fini avec tout ça, il continuait d'interférer dans sa vie. Elle lui avait dit de la laisser tranquille, qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui et lui...il la raccompagnait chez elle, lui offrait des cadeaux.

-Karin.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu peux dire à Sasuke de me rejoindre, Tenten regarda sa montre , à 18h00 au parc s'il te plait.

Karin ouvrit en grand surprise ses yeux.

-Oui bien sûr.

-Merci, fit Tenten, je crois que j'ai quelque chose pour lui moi aussi.

* * *

_-Non t'as pas ramené la gouine avec toi quand même ? Se moqua l'un des amis de Juugo lorsqu'il vit Karin arriver au feu de camp. _

_-Ne fais pas attention à lui, tenta de la rassurer Shion, ce n'est qu'un gros con. _

_-Hé les filles faites gaffe ! Cria l'idiot de service, y'a une gouine qui pourrait vous bouffer la chatte ce soir !_

_Les garçons hurlèrent de rire, alors que Karin rougissait de honte._

_-Ta gueule ! Lui cria Shion. _

_-Hé calme toi princesse, je ne faisais que dire la vérité !_

_Shion le fusilla du regard et dit à Juugo :_

_-Vire-le de là._

_Juugo soupira._

_-T'es sérieuse Shion ? Il voulait juste rigoler._

_-J'ai dit vire-le de là ! Vociféra Shion. _

_Juugo fut incapable de soutenir le regard noir de sa petite-amie et lui obéit. Shion quand à elle, vit Karin fuir au loin dans les bois et couru jusqu'à elle. _

_-Attend Karin où est-ce que tu vas ? _

_-Je me casse !_

_-Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?_

_Karin se tourna vivement vers Shion._

_-Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que ce crétin vient tout juste de se foutre de moi devant tout le monde !_

_-Justement, c'était un crétin, tout le monde sait que...hum..._

_-Que quoi ? Que je suis lesbienne ? _

_Shion entrouvit les lèvres pour la contredire mais en fut incapable, mais lorsqu'elle la vit s'éloigner de nouveau elle paniqua et dit la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit :_

_-Reste s'il te plait, pour moi..._

_-Pour toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça ? Pour que toi aussi tu te moques de moi? _

_Shion secoua la tête de gauche à droite._

_-Non bien sur que non...C'est juste que... bordel !_

_Shion paniquait et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien et elle arborait ça. _

_-Ce...ça ne va pas être aussi bien si...si tu ne restes pas._

_Karin haussa l'un de ses sourcils._

_-C'est ça, te fous pas de moi._

_Elle lui tourna le dos et Shion réagit sans réfléchir. Elle lui prit vivement le poignet pour la faire pivoter vers elle et d'un geste un peu trop brusque, presque gauchérement elle l'embrassa. Karin se détacha rapidement et dévisagea Shion les joues en feux._

_-Est-ce...est-ce que c'est un piége ou un truc du genre._

_Shion qui était encore abasourdie par sa propre hardiesse bredouilla :_

_-Non..non..j'en...j'en mourrais juste d'envie. _

_-Vraiment ? fit Karin surprise. _

_-Ouais, murmura Shion en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. _

_Karin la regarda interloquée et Shion crut mourir de honte. Il faisait terriblement chaud, cela n'arrangeait strictement rien à la situation. _

_-Désolée...j'aurai jamais du faire ça...c'était totalement...inapproprié. _

_Totalement mal à l'aise, Shion allait s'en aller lorsque Karin prit doucement la main et s'approcha un peu plus prêt d'elle._

_-Qui a dis que c'était inapproprié ? _

_Shion n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Karin posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser n'était pas aussi brutal que le premier et Shion sentit son cœur battre à cent à l'heure. Elle plaça ses mains autour du visage de Karin pour approfondir le baiser._

* * *

-Hey.

Tenten qui était assise sur le banc avec de la neige plein les cheveux se leva en le voyant arriver vers elle.

-Salut, fit-elle.

-Tu voulais me voir ? Demanda Sasuke.

Tenten s'humecta les lèvres glacés et hocha d'un mouvement de tête.

-Je, hum, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, fit elle en commençant à descendre lentement la fermeture de sa veste.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en la voyant faire et fut totalement prise au dépourvu lorsqu'il vit une petite tête toute poilue sortir entre les seins de Tenten.

-Elle s'appelle Hope.

Tenten caressa doucement d'un doigt le front du chaton qui regardait curieusement Sasuke de ses grand yeux topaze.

-Je ne peux pas la garder, ma mère à la phobie des chats, je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut-être la prendre avec toi.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et bien qu'il avait horreur de ça, il sentit son cœur battre à cent à l'heure.

-Enfin sauf si tu ne peux pas je comprendrais totalement et...

-Non ! Enfin si ! Je la prends !

Sasuke se gifla mentalement. Il agissait comme un attardé et il détestait ça. Cette meuf avait vraiment tendance à tout dérégler en lui. C'était à la effrayant et fascinant.

-Vraiment ? Les yeux de Tenten s'illuminèrent.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il réussissait à la faire sourire et à la rendre véritablement sans qu'il n'y ait ni moquerie, ni insulte, ni tension.

-T'es contente Hope, tu vas avoir une maison ! S'écria soudainement Tenten en soulevant le petit chat dans ses mains.

Hope miaula fortement et éternua lorsqu'un flocon banc se posa sur sa truffe. Tenten rigola et serra un peu plus contre le chaton.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça ? Demanda Tenten en fixant soudainement Sasuke d'un air septique.

Celui-ci se gratta nerveusement la nuque, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était mis à sourire. Putain s'il aurait pu, il se serait foutu une baffe pour agir aussi niaisement.

-Je ne souriais pas, bougonna t-il alors que Tenten levait les yeux aux ciel.

-Ca va je ne critiquais pas, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui pour lui donner Hope que Sasuke prit maladroitement entre ses mains.

Il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les animaux. S'il avait dit oui, c'était uniquement pour qu'elle ait un regard nouveau sur lui et qu'elle ne le considère plus comme un salaud. Décidément, être amoureux n'était pas une affaire à prendre à la légère.

-Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, ça te donne un air beaucoup moins...

-Arrogant ? Grinça Sasuke alors que Hope plantait soudainement ses petites griffes dans son manteau.

-J'allais dire froid, mais oui ça vaut aussi pour ça.

Tenten était vraiment très proche de lui. Elle caressait d'une main la petite tête de Hope et comme elle la regardait d'un air attendrie elle ne fit pas attention à Sasuke qui l'épiait.

-Jolie veste, dit-il .

Tenten s'arrêta de caresser Hope et plongea son regard dans celui de Sasuke.

-Merci, fit-elle en s'éloignant légèrement.

Ils se regardèrent longuement alors qu'Hope se recroquevillait dans les bras de Sasuke.

-Karin me l'a offerte, elle a plutôt bon goût, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Ouais.

-J'adore les vestes en cuir, je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour deviner ça ni comment elle a su que j'adorais dessiner, parce qu'elle m'a offert du matériel à dessin aussi.

Sasuke resta silencieux et serra un peu plus fortement le chaton contre lui.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'elle faisait autant attention à moi, murmura Tenten sans quitter Sasuke des yeux. Je veux dire qu'elle n'en avait pas vraiment l'air jusqu'à la. On est pas si proche que ça et j'ai toujours pensé que j'avais vraiment une place secondaire dans sa vie. Je pensais la connaître, savoir exactement qu'elle genre de personne elle était et je me suis rendue compte que...

Elle s'humecta les lèvres avant de souffler :

-...que je m'étais trompée.

Tenten baissa légèrement ses yeux sur le chat et se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

-Je crois que tu comptes beaucoup pour elle, fit Sasuke en s'approchant de Tenten.

Tenten ne bougea pas d'un pouce alors que Sasuke s'approchait encore plus. Il avait envie de tout lui dire. De lui dire qu'il était désolé d'avoir été un con avec elle, de l'avoir traité comme une merde, de lui avoir dit toutes ses choses horribles. Il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait. C'était le moment où jamais.

-Tenten je...

-Elle dort dans tes bras, le coupa Tenten en désignant Hope d'un mouvement de tête.

Sasuke baissa la tête pour regarder le petit chat piquer un somme.

-Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien, prends bien soin d'elle d'accord, lui fit promettre Tenten en commençant à reculer de quelques pas.

-Attend, hum, tu devrais reprendre mon numéro, tu sais, pour Hope, au cas ou tu voudrais...de ses nouvelles ou...un truc du genre.

Tenten pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté.

-Juste pour Hope.

-Ouais, juste pour elle.

-D'accord, donne le moi, dit-elle en sortant son portable de sa poche.

* * *

_Les mains de Karin étaient autour de ses hanches et Shion lui enserrait le cou pour pouvoir être au plus prêt d'elle. Le baiser n'en finissait pas et aucune d'elles ne désiraient s'arrêter. Shion se sentait tellement bien, tellement entière. Ce fut Karin qui mis fin au baiser la première. Elle posa son front contre celui de Shion et lui sourit tendrement. _

_-On devrait revenir, avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent non ? _

_Shion fit la moue et déposa un énième baiser sur les lèvres de Karin. _

_-Ouais, t'as raison. _

_Karin glissa sa main dans celle de Shion et enserra ses doigts au sien. Elles commencèrent à sortir de la forêt mais lorsqu'elles virent le feu de camp, Shion détacha sa main de celle de Karin. _

_-Est-ce qu'on peut garder ça juste entre nous ? Souffla Shion, enfin au moins pour l'instant._

_Karin serra les poings et haussa les épaules. _

_-Oui si tu veux, dit-elle à moitié enchanté par l'idée._

_-Cool, je pars un peu devant d'accord._

_Karin se contenta d'hocher la tête en silence. _

_-Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ? Demanda Juugo._

_-Absolument rien du tout, déclara Shion en venant s'asseoir sur ses genoux._

* * *

**_Oh mon dieu, enfin je l'ai terminé xD j'ai cru que je n'y arriverai jamais !_**

**_Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que la longueur compense le retard xD _**

**_Comment avez-vous trouvé l'évolution de la relation Karin/Shion et celle de Sasuke/Tenten ? _**

**_A plus, mes lecteurs !_**

**_R.A.R :_**

**_Nukinuchan : Coucou ! Je suis vraiment contente que le chapitre précédent t'a plu, ton enthousiasme et tes compliments me font toujours plaisirs :). Je ne sais vraiment pas quand je terminerai cette fic, donc tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, tu vas lire encore plein d'autre chapitre xD En tout cas j'espère que celui ci t'as plu ainsi que les petits moments SasuTen ;) _**

**_Djulay05 : Bonjour Bonjour ! Je suis trop contente à chaque fois que je vois le commentaire d'une nouvelle lectrice ! La réaction de Kiba est excessive c'est vrai, mais c'est un personnage excessif, il veut tout ou rien. Je ne dirai pas que Tenten refuse se faire protéger par Hinata, c'est juste qu'Hinata ne sait pas prise de la bonne manière. Elles ont compris qu'elles venaient vraiment d'un monde différents et qu'elles ne voyaient pas les choses de la même façon. J'ai horreur quand le personnage de Karin est bâclé moi aussi, et surtout quand elle une groupie de Sasuke. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire ça dans ma fic xD En tout cas, je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes le SasuTen, ça me fait trop trop plaisir :)_**

_**Lolita Queen : Moi aussi je trouvais que Oberhofer - o0Oo0Oo collait parfaitement au couple Karin/Shion xD Alors comment tu as trouvé la relation Karin/Shion ? J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que ça soit pas trop cucul xD crois moi au début ça l'était vachement !**_

_**MJRead : Coucou, merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. **_

_**Cicidy : Coucou, je peux t'assure qu'Ino n'est pas amoureuse de Sakura. Pas du tout. C'est juste la seule personne qu'elle considèrent comme son amie, c'est tout :) J'espère que le développement Karin/Shion t'as plu :)**_

_**xHinaSasux : Coucou, j'espèce que tu ne trouves pas Sasuke trop praliné xD C'est super dur de ne pas tomber dans le cucul avec ce personnage ! **_

_**Burning Astéria : Coucou :) Hééééé oui t'a vu, Sasuke il commence un peu à changer et d'ailleurs Tenten commence un peu à baisser la garde xD c'est qu'il leur en fallait du temps xD**_

_**Chalena : Coucou, je suis désolée de t'avoir autant fait attendre xD mais j'espère que ça te plait toujours en tout cas. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le moment où elle se fait traiter de roturière c'était super intéressant :) Je crois que tu es bien la seule à me dire merci pour ce Neji "déguelasse" xD D'habitude tout le monde est toujours en admiration devant lui. **_

_**Amina : Si jamais tu passes par là, sache que je ne vais pas reprendre Naufrage et que je l'ai supprimé parce qu'elle ne me convenait plus du tout. Je sais ça craint, mais c'est comme ça. **_


	19. Chapter 19

**-Coulée de lave perlée de glace -**

* * *

**-Chapitre 19 -**

* * *

**-Playlist -**

**Daughter - Landfill**

**The Neighbourhood – Single**

**Bastille ft. Ella Eyre - No Angels**

**Skylar Grey - Wreak Havoc**

**Erik Jonasson - Like a Funeral**

* * *

_-Je voudrais être un aigle. _

_Karin tourna la tête vers Shion. Elles étaient allongées à même le sol, au milieu d'une clairière qu'elles avaient trouvé en explorant la forêt qui bordait la ville de Konoha. Il faisait particulièrement beau ce jour là. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elles se retrouvaient ici dans le plus grand des secrets. Shion trouvait cette situation tellement excitante._

_-Un aigle ? Répéta Karin étonnée. Pourquoi un aigle ? _

_-Parce que c'est super classe, c'est libre et ça ne craint rien. _

_-Mais l'aigle c'est un animal solitaire, qui vit dans les hauteurs, là où personne ne peut l'atteindre, déclara Karin._

_Shion se releva un peu et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux rouges feu de sa petite-amie. _

_-Tu savais qu'une fois qu'un aigle trouve une compagne il reste avec elle pour le reste de sa vie. _

_Elles se sourirent mutuellement avant que Shion ne se penche en avant pour poser ses lèvres sur celles charnues et appétissantes de Karin. Elles avaient l'impression d'être complètement coupé du monde lorsqu'elles s'embrassaient, lorsqu'elles n'étaient que toutes les deux, lorsqu'elles se tenaient l'une contre l'autre, se protégeant mutuellement de tous les dangers extérieurs. _

_Shion déposa une kyrielle de baisers le long de la mâchoire de Karin, ainsi que sur sa clavicule mais s'arrêta un peu plus longtemps à la naissance de son cou. Karin gloussa avant de faire pivoter Shion d'un mouvement de hanche pour prendre le dessus. C'était elle maintenant qui la dominait et qui pouvait profiter sans même se lasser une seule seconde de tout ce que Shion avait à lui offrir. Karin se pencha pour embrasser fiévreusement sa petite-amie. _

_-Je t'aime, lui susurra t-elle en s'éloignant à bout de souffle de la Yamazaki, je t'aime tellement. _

_Shion esquissa un sourire et encercla le visage de Karin entre ses mains pour l'intimer de se pencher de nouveau vers elle. Elle déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres et chuchota un « moi aussi. » à peine audible. _

_Elles étaient dans leur monde, elles étaient dans leur bulle et rien ne pouvait les en éloigner. Sauf peut-être la sonnerie stridente du téléphone portable de Shion._

_-Laisse sonner, susurra Karin qui dévorait le cou de Shion avec ses lèvres._

_-Ca pourrait être Juugo, fit Shion en gigotant._

_A la mention de son prénom, Karin grimaça et s'éloigna définitivement de Shion pour la laisser fouiller dans son sac. _

_-Hey bébé...oui...je...hum, je suis au coiffeur, mentit Shion en jetant un coup d'œil à Karin qui s'était assise prêt d'elle et qui affichait une mine particulièrement boudeuse. _

_-Nan, j'en ai plus pour très longtemps,...ok,...j'arrive, dit-elle avant de raccrocher et de se lever. _

_-Tu t'en vas, constata amèrement Karin alors que Shion époussetait sa tenue et essayait de se coiffer avec ses doigts. _

_-Désolée, mais j'avais complètement oublié qu'on était invité chez Yuna aujourd'hui. _

_Shion se pencha pour prendre son sac et déposa en même temps un baiser furtif sur la joue de Karin._

_-Ne le prends pas mal chérie, on se voit demain._

_Karin soupira et se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure avant de dire :_

_-Quand est-ce que ça va prendre fin ? _

_-Comment ça ? _

_Elles se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. _

_-Ca fait deux semaines qu'on est « ensemble » et tu passes autant de temps avec...lui...qu'avec moi! Jusqu'à quand est-ce que je serais ton petit secret Shion, hein ? _

_Shion observa un moment Karin avant de ce décider de s'agenouiller devant elle et de prendre son visage entre ses mains, collant son front contre le sien. _

_-Tu es la seule que j'aime véritablement, tu n'as pas idée des sentiments que tu provoques en moi juste avec l'un de tes regards, tu me fais vibrer Karin, comme une putain de chanson._

_Karin leva les yeux au ciel mais ne refusa pas le doux baiser de Shion. C'était vraiment insupportable le fait qu'elle perde tout ses moyens lorsque Shion posait ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était vraiment très très injuste. _

_-J'ai juste ...encore besoin... d'un peu plus de temps... pour...officialiser tout ça...avec toi, avait dit Shion en déposant un baiser sur le front, le nez, les lévres et le menton de l'Uzumaki._

_Karin soupira et finit par obtempérer. Décidément elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser. _

* * *

C'était bientôt la rentrée. À vrai dire, il ne restait plus que quelques jours. Tenten était toute seule chez elle, à tester le matériel à dessin que Sasuke lui avait offert et bien que ça la tuait vraiment de l'avouer, c'était vraiment un super cadeau.

Ça l'occupait pendant des heures, parfois même la journée entière. Elle était tellement occupée à dessiner qu'elle oubliait parfois de manger. Tenten s'était prise de passion les pingouins qu'elle dessinaient dans toute sorte de situation. Son préféré était celui où elle avait représenté un petit pingouin au regard grognon assis sur un banc et mangeant un sorbet qui commençait à fondre sur le sol. Il avait l'air d'attendre quelqu'un. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, peut-être qu'elle devait se montrer moins dure avec lui et lui faire une petite compagne. Une petite femelle pingouin ? Elle fronça les sourcils et mordilla le bout de son crayon.

Nan, le pingouin grognon ne voulait pas d'une femelle qui lui ressemble. Ce qu'il veut, c'est une panthère. Tenten s'apprêta à dessiner une panthère prêt du petit pingouin grognon lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était complètement ridicule. D'abord on ne pouvait pas mélanger comme ça les races d'animaux. Ça ne se faisait pas. La panthère et le pingouin ont des besoins vitaux différent et vivent dans un milieu de vie complètement opposés. Et puis même si c'était possible, si les races pouvaient se mélanger aussi facilement, la panthère n'en ferait qu'une bouchée de ce petit pingouin grognon. Quelque soit la situation, il n'y avait pas d'avenir heureux ou d'avenir tout court pour la panthère et le pingouin.

C'était comme ça et personne ne pouvait rien y faire.

Ils étaient trop différents. Ils se feraient du mal pour rien. Ça ne marcherait jamais entre elle et Sasuke.

Tenten eut soudainement du mal à respirer. Elle laissa tomber le crayon qu'elle avait entre les mains. Est-ce qu'elle venait...est-ce qu'elle venait tout juste de penser au fait qu'elle pourrait être en couple avec...avec lui.

-Reprends toi Tenten, se dit-elle, tu délires complètement.

C'était bien la première fois qu'une telle pensée la traversée. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à Sasuke comme potentiel petit-ami, même lorsqu'il lui avait proposé ce stupide contrat. Alors que toutes les filles de sa classe se prosternaient et bavaient devant lui, Tenten s'en était toujours foutu. Pour elle, il n'existait pas. Elle avait toujours cru que c'était réciproque d'ailleurs. Cependant, il lui avait prouvé le contraire en lui proposant ce contrat.

C'est lui qui avait commencé. C'est lui qui était entré dans sa vie alors qu'elle n'avait rien demandé.

Elle se tourna et regarda la veste en cuir qu'elle avait posé négligemment sur son lit. Elle adorait cette veste. Elle adorait les cadeaux qu'il lui avait offert et elle se détestait de ne plus savoir exactement ce qu'elle ressentait à son égard.

Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, de ça, elle en était sûre et certaine, parce qu'elle ne pense pas à lui comme elle pensait à Neji.

Elle avait été amoureuse de Neji et savait exactement ce que c'était de ressentir des sentiments amoureux.

Elle ne le haïssait plus. Elle n'y arrivait plus vraiment. Elle ne lui avait pas pardonné tous ses torts ni toutes les choses horribles qu'il lui avait dit mais...mais elle savait qu'elle ne le détestait plus.

À vrai dire, elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour Sasuke Uchiwa. Ça la dépassait complètement, et c'était bien ça le problème.

Il était entrée dans sa vie et elle n'arrivait plus à l'y faire ressortir.

-Oh bordel ! Ressaisis-toi Tenten ! Fit-elle en se prenant le visage entre les mains.

Non. Elle refusait. Elle refusait d'éprouver quoique se soit pour lui. Elle n'était pas et ne serait au grand jamais une groupie de l'Uchiwa. Non ! Non ! Non ! Non !

La sonnerie de son portable retentit et elle fut presque heureuse que quelqu'un vienne la sortir des méandres de ses pensées. Il s'agissait de Shion et lorsqu'elle décrocha Tenten fut surprise de n'entendre que le silence.

-Allô ? Shion ?

-...

-Shion, est-ce que c'est toi ?

Elle entendit un gémissement plaintif et peut-être un reniflement, mais elle n'en était pas vraiment sûre.

_-Tenten.. il...il.. faut que tu viennes._

La voix de Shion était brisée, hachurée, étouffée.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Shion ?

_-Je crois...je crois que je vais faire une...connerie. _

-Quel genre de connerie ? Demanda Tenten dont le cœur commençait à s'affoler.

Elle entendit Shion pleurait au téléphone et sans plus attendre lui dit :

-Je...j'arrive d'accord, tu es à ton appartement ?

_-O..oui._

-Très bien, j'arrive Shion d'accord ? Ne bouge surtout pas.

* * *

_-Organise moi une fête._

_-Passe moi ta clope d'abord, lança Shion à Juugo qui était allongé, nu, dans son lit. _

_Il tira une longue bouffée avant de la lui donner. Shion se redressa en position assise pour mieux apprécier sa cigarette et se ficha pas mal d'être à moitié nue à coté de Juugo. C'était son roi, il avait bien le droit de la regarder. D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'il la regarde, qu'il n'ait d'œil que pour elle. Elle était sa reine._

_-Donc, tu m'organises une fête ou pas ? Lui demanda t-il en lui touchant du bout des doigts la colonne vertébrale. _

_-Pourquoi est-ce je voudrais faire une fête à cette période de l'année ?_

_-Depuis quand une reine a-t-elle besoin d'un prétexte pour faire ce qu'elle a envie ?_

_Shion souffla doucement la fumée par ses lippes charnues avant de jeter un long regard à Juugo. _

_-Donne moi une seule bonne raison et peut-être que j'envisagerai de le faire._

_Juugo se releva pour lui prendre la cigarette des mains._

_-Tu es vraiment chiante en affaire, chérie._

_Shion se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil un brin provocateur. _

_-Bon, si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai besoin de me venger de ce connard de Suigetsu, il m'a fait un sale coup. Organise moi une soirée, pour que je puisse l'humilier en bonne et du forme devant tout le monde._

_Shion esquissa un sourire et monta sur ses genoux. Juste avec sa main elle l'intima de se rallonger, ce qu'il fit sans montrer aucune opposition. Elle adorait cette position. Elle adorait dominer c'était plus fort qu'elle. _

_-Hmmm, et qu'est-ce que j'aurai en échange moi ? C'est du boulot d'organiser tout ça, juste pour une simple histoire de vengeance..._

_-Tout ce que tu veux, lui susurra Juugo en faisant remonter ses mains sur les fesses de Shion._

_La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se donner un air boudeur._

_-Tu me le promets ? _

_-De toute façon, babe, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien te refuser ?_

* * *

Tenten était totalement essoufflée. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait prit un bus pour arriver jusqu'au centre ville, mais avait dû en redescendre bien avant car il était pris dans les embouteillages et elle avait soudainement eut peur d'arriver trop tard. Elle était terrifiée de la connerie que Shion avait bien pu faire ou était peut-être sur le point de faire. Elle avait bousculé des gens et ne s'était même pas excusée. Elle avait trébuché plusieurs fois sur la route, elle était même tombée et on s'était moqué d'elle mais Tenten n'en avait rien à foutre. Elle faisait tout son possible pour arriver au plus vite chez la Yamazaki.

Le hall de l'appartement de la Yamazaki était bondé, il y avait trop de monde qui attendait à l'ascenseur et Tenten n'eut pas d'autre choix que de prendre les escaliers pour monter jusqu'au dernier étage.

* * *

_-Où est-ce qu'on est ? Demanda Karin. _

_Shion qui avait enserré ses doigts aux siens. Elle la fit entrer dans son appartement et lui confia avec un sourire :_

_-On est chez moi._

_-Chez toi ? Aux dernières nouvelles je croyais que tu habitais une somptueuse villa, fit Karin en arquant l'un de ses sourcils._

_-La villa c'est là où je vis avec mon père, ici c'est l'ancien appartement de ma mère. _

_Karin laissa échapper un « Oh. » alors que Shion lui lâchait la main pour ouvrir les rideaux et faire entrer la lumière dans la pièce._

_-C'est vraiment un endroit très important pour moi, il me rappelle tous les bons moments que j'ai passé avec ma mère, confia Shion en regardant par la fenêtre. Je ne me séparerais de cette appartement pour rien au monde._

_Karin observa tout autour d'elle avant de lui demander :_

_-Tu emmènes souvent tes conquêtes ici ?_

_Shion se tourna vivement vers elle les sourcils froncés._

_-Non, jamais si c'est ce que tu veux savoir._

_-Même pas Juugo ?_

_Shion la regarda longuement avant de s'approcher d'elle et lui prendre les mains._

_-Je t'ai dit que cet endroit compte énormément pour moi._

_Elle prit une profonde inspiration et avoua :_

_-Tu comptes énormément pour moi Karin._

_Shion l'embrassa avec toute la passion dont elle était capable. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle l'acceptait dans sa vie, qu'elle lui permettait d'en faire partie. Karin devait comprendre qu'elle était primordiale._

_-Alors si je suis aussi importante pour toi, on...on devrait arrêter de garder ça secret, non ? Proposa Karin après un énième baiser._

_-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, déclara Shion en s'éloignant soudainement. _

_-Comment ça ? On s'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte, non ?_

_Shion fixa Karin d'un drôle d'air. _

_-Non, on ne peut pas le faire._

_-On ? Non, Shion, tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu...tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que je compte pour toi que tu m'aimes mais tu es incapable de l'assumer devant tout le monde !_

_-C'est trop tôt ! Cria Shion._

_-Trop tôt ? Ça fera un mois et demie demain ! Ça fera un mois et demie que je dois faire comme si je te connaissais à peine quand on au lycée, que je dois te regarder embrasser ce connard de Juugo sans dire quoique se soit, que je dois te partager avec lui! J'en ai marre Shion ! J'en ai marre d'être un secret dont tu as trop honte d'assumer._

_-Personne ne comprendrait, fit Shion en se passant nerveusement une main dans sa crinière blonde, ça bouleverserait trop de chose, on...on ne me prendrait plus au sérieux, Juugo..._

_-Juugo! Juugo ! Juugo ! J'en ai marre d'entendre parler de lui à longueur de journée ! Shion tu ne peux pas tout avoir, tu ne peux pas être avec moi et avec lui ! Je ne peux plus te partager avec lui. _

_-Je ne peux pas le quitter, je ne peux pas te quitter non plus. J'ai besoin de vous deux, c'est comme ça que je trouve mon équilibre..._

_-Quoi ? Est-ce que tu te fiches de moi ?_

_Karin était complètement choquée parce qu'elle venait d'entendre. C'était la chose la plus égoïste et la plus stupide qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu. _

_-Karin, je t'en supplie, il faut que tu comprennes que...que j'ai vraiment mis du temps à bâtir...à bâtir tout ce que j'ai, je ne peux pas perdre tout ça du jour au lendemain. _

_-Je ne te demande pas de tout perdre et de renoncer à ton titre de reine, je veux juste faire intégralement partie de ta vie et ne pas être qu'un fragment._

_Shion secoua la tête de gauche à droite et se mit à faire les cents pas. Pourquoi Karin était aussi têtue ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à apprécier les choses telles qu'elles étaient ? Tout était parfait . Son monde était parfait de cette manière. Elle avait le pouvoir d'un coté et l'amour de l'autre. Sa vie n'avait jamais été aussi parfaite que maintenant. _

_-Tu veux me quitter ? C'est ça ? Tu veux qu'on rompe ? Lança vénèneusement Shion en s'arrêtant brusquement de faire les cents pas pour pointer du doigt Karin._

_-Non, absolument pas, je...je t'aime Shion._

_Karin croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine pour essayer de maîtriser le tremblement de ses mains et baissa les yeux pour ne pas à avoir le regard féroce de Shion. _

_Karin lu parut tellement fragile à cet instant, aussi fragile qu'un oisillon que la Yamazaki regretta presque de s'être emportée contre elle. Elle fit quelques pas vers l'Uzumaki et l'encercla doucement dans ses bras. Karin répondit à son étreinte et posa son front dans le creux de l'épaule de Shion. _

_-Je t'aime aussi Karin, je t'interdis de me quitter, parce que...parce que tout ira bien...tant qu'on reste comme ça, tout ira bien._

_Karin soupira tristement mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle était tellement amoureuse de Shion qu'elle était incapable de partir en claquant la porte. Elle était prisonnières des bras de la Yamazaki et elle n'avait aucune envie de s'en échapper. C'était trop tard, elle était foutue._

* * *

Tenten ouvrit en grand la porte de l'appartement de Shion qui était déjà entrouverte et faillit trébucher à cause d'un replis qu'avait formé le tapis à l'entrée de la porte. Elle se ratrapa à un meuble et fit tomber sur le sol quelque chose dont elle ne s'en formalisa pas car elle était bien trop préoccupé par la jeune femme qui lui tournait le dos. Shion portait une robe de marié et regardait par l'immensse fenêtre de son appartement.

-Shion...

Tenten essayait de reprendre du mieux qu'elle le pouvait son souffle. Elle fit un pas vers la jeune femme qui regardait obstinément par la fenêtre. Doucement Tenten posa sa main sur l'épaule dénudée de Shion et celle-ci se tourna vers elle dans un mouvement lent. Le cœur de Tenten se serra lorsqu'elle vit les joues humides de Shion mais plus encore lorsqu'elle constata que la Yamazaki s'était scarifiée. L'intégralité de ses bras étaient parsemé de coupure plus ou moins profondes. Des petites gouttes de sang rouge tachetaient sa robe de mariée d'un blanc immaculé.

-Elle est arrivée aujourd'hui, dit Shion alors que Tenten essayait de ne pas montrer son trouble.

L'Inoue détacha son regard des bras de la jeune femme. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser à tout moment.

-J'ai voulu l'essayer et...et..et je me suis rendue compte que je pouvais pas faire ça..

Shion pleurait maintenant. Des grosses larmes dévalaient ses joues pâles.

-Je ne peux pas me marier avec lui, Tenten, je ne peux pas.

Tenten n'aimait pas vraiment le sang. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être docteure ou chirurgienne. Elle trouvait ça répugnant. Elle dû prendre sur elle pour ne pas craquer. Elle devait être forte, elle le devait pour Shion. Alors Tenten la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort. Shion encercla ses bras autours de la taille de Tenten et tacheta sa veste en cuir de son sang.

-T'es pas obligé, finit par dire au bout d'un moment Tenten, t'es pas obligé de le faire Shion.

Tenten s'éloigna un peu de l'étreinte de Shion pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

-T'es pas obligé de faire quelque chose qui te fais aussi mal.

Shion s'essuya grossièrement les joues avec ses mains et étala du sang sur son visage. Tenten était totalement désabusée. En baissant les yeux, elle vit qu'il y avait du sang sur le sol, il y en avait partout. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au bras de Shion et constata que le sang continuait de s'écouler.

-Il...il faut qu'on arrête le saignement, fit Tenten, est-ce que...t'as des compresses ou un truc...du style ?

Shion la fixait intensément.

-Shion ? Des compresses ? Des pansements ? T'en as ? demanda Tenten un peu brusquement.

-Tu es tellement gentille Tenten, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Pardon ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue ? Je ne te mérite pas !

Shion se laissa tomber sur le sol et se mit à pleurer encore plus fort. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et hurla. Hurla qu'elle n'était qu'une bonne à rien, qu'un monstre, qu'une salope.

-Shion, dis moi où sont les compresses ?! cria presque Tenten.

-Je suis une personne horrible !

-Shion...

-Je mérite tout ça ! Tout ce qui m'arrive !

-...les compresses ?

Voyant que Shion ne l'écoutait pas et que le sang imbibé de plus en plus sa robe toute blanche, Tenten se pencha en avant et prit le visage de Shion entre ses mains.

-Arrêtes de dire ça ! Arrêtes ! Écoutes je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu faire pour croire que tu mérites de souffrir autant mais crois moi ça n'en vaut pas la peine !

-Tu ne sais rien du tout ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais dans le passé à...à...à Karin.

-Je me fiche de ce que tu as fait Shion ! Ça n'est pas mon problème ! Tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux pas savoir. Je ne veux pas connaître celle que tu as été parce qu'elle n'est plus là. La Shion que j'ai devant moi est complètement perdue et sanglante ! Alors dis-moi où sont ces putains de compresses !

* * *

_Karin ne comprenait pas pourquoi Shion s'évertuait à faire des fêtes presque tous les mois sans aucune raison valable. Elle était toujours invité bien entendu, malgré le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment voir sa Shion collait au cul de ce gros bâtard de Juugo. Elle devait supporter le fait de les regarder roucouler et s'embrasser à tout bout de champ. C'était insupportable. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette situation._

_C'est pourquoi, elle prit un gobelet rouge contenant de l'alcool, puis un deuxième et un troisième avant d'aller voir le DJ pour lui demander d'arrêter la musique. Celui-ci se moqua d'elle mais arrêta la musique dés qu'elle donna quelques billets. _

_Les mecs...tous des connards. _

_-S'il vous plait ! Dit-elle en montant sur une table. S'il vous plait écoutez moi j'ai une annonce importante à vous faire !_

_Comme il n'y avait plus de musique et qu'elle criait dans le micro les gens présents à la soirée de Shion et Shion elle-même se mirent à la regarder les yeux ronds. Grâce à l'alcool, Karin n'eut aucun mal à affronter leur regard et s'empressa de chercher Shion dans la foule. Celle-ci semblait sur le point de faire une syncope. Tant mieux. Karin avait d'importante chose à lui dire._

_-Ecoutez, je sais qu'on ne se connait pas vraiment parce que je suis arrivée y'a pas si longtemps que ça et je sais que vous adorez lancer la rumeur selon laquelle je suis lesbienne et ben vous savez quoi ? C'est vrai, je suis gay ! Totalement gay ! Gay et amoureuse ! _

_Elle pointa du doigt Shion._

_-Je suis tombée amoureuse de la fille la plus belle et la plus extraordinaire que la terre n'ait jamais porté ! Je t'aime tellement Shion que parfois j'ai du mal à respirer bordel. Et je sais que tu ressens la même chose. J'en ai marre qu'on se cache, je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui devrait compter. On s'en fout de ce que pense les autres, on s'en fous d'être différentes, tant qu'on est toutes les deux c'est tout ce qui compte._

_Fière de son discours, Karin offrit son plus beau sourire à la Yamazaki. Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle et plus personne n'osait prononcer le moindre mot. On attendait tous que la reine réagisse. Karin plus que les autres d'ailleurs. _

_Juugo allait demander à Shion des explications lorsque celle-ci se mit à pouffer. Non plutôt à hurler de rire. _

_-Oh mon dieu, dit-elle hilare, je crois que la gouine de service c'est éprise de moi ! _

_Le visage de Karin se décomposa littéralement alors que la foule se mettait elle aussi à rire, suivant sans même réfléchir, leur reine._

_-Oh chérie, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir ? Après tout je sais bien que je suis irrésistible, fit Shion en rejetant l'une de ses mèches blondes en arrière, mais désolée je ne pense pas que toi et moi ça pourra marcher. J'ai déjà un roi. _

_Juugo esquissa un sourire mauvais tout en fixant Karin et prit possésivement Shion par la taille. _

_-Bébé, fit Shion à Juugo sans quitter des yeux Karin._

_-Ouais._

_-Change de cible. _

_Juugo ricana férocement. La musique se mit de nouveau en route. Karin tétanisée ne put bouger de place. Elle vit Shion lui tourner le dos. Juugo donner des ordres à des gars. Elle voulait courir. Se réfugier à quelque part. Partir. Mais elle en était incapable. _

_-Hey Uzumaki !_

_Karin leva la tête et vit qu'elle se trouvait au dessus de la rembarre d'escalier. Deux garçons qu'elle avait déjà vu trainer auprès de Juugo tenaient une énorme bassine. Et alors que tout son corps lui hurlait de se bouger de là, Karin reçut sur la tête une coulée de merde._

* * *

-Merci Tenten, murmura Shion alors que l'Inoue terminait de nouer autour de ses bras ensanglantés des pansements.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça.

Tenten secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Ne refais plus jamais un truc pareil ! Bordel Shion tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai cru que...

Tenten n'osa même pas terminé sa phrase. Elles étaient assises sur l'un des longs et luxueux canapé que possédé Shion. La Yamazaki portait toujours sa robe de mariée maintenant souillée et Tenten avait enlevé sa veste en cuir lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compe qu'elle était imbibée du sang de Shion. Elle s'était retenue plus d'une fois d'aller gerber dans les toilettes. Elle essayait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait d'être forte pour Shion. Tenten avait l'habitude de jouer le rôle du rock. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué, c'était juste exténuant.

-J'ai brisé Karin, confia le regard dans le vide, je l'ai humilié parce que je trouvais que c'était beaucoup facile que...

-Shion tu n'es pas obliger de me le dire.

La Yamazaki coula vers Tenten un triste regard.

-Mais il faut que tu comprennes que je suis pas...que je suis pas quelqu'un de bien...que c'est pour ça que Sasuke m'a traité de monstre.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre pour moi, se contenta de lui dire Tenten, tu ne m'as pas fait de mal alors je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est aussi important pour toi de me le dire.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir.

-Non, ça ne me regarde pas.

Shion entrouvrit les lèvres pour dire quelque chose mais les referma. Elle fit glisser lentement sa main dans celle de Tenten et lui dit :

-Merci.

-Tu devrais aller te changer, prendre une douche, fit Tenten qui supportait de plus en plus mal l'odeur du sang.

Shion hocha la tête et se leva du canapé. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle eut fermée la porte de la salle de bain que Tenten poussa un profond gémissement. Bordel de merde de bordel de merde. Des larmes coulaient de son visage et elle les essuya vivement. Elle ne devait pas craquer. Ce n'était pas son rôle. Elle était toujours celle qui tenait bon. Toujours.

Cependant la situation était beaucoup trop compliquée pour qu'elle puisse la gérer toute seule. Tenten vit le portable de Shion posait sur la petite table basse. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte de la salle de bain avant de s'emparer du portable. Evidemment, il y avait un code.

-Shion, demanda Tenten en s'approchant de la porte de la salle bain, j'ai besoin de ton code il faut que j'appelle ma mère pour lui dire que...que je vais arriver un peu tard.

C'était un mensonge. Tenten n'avait aucunement l'intention d'appeler sa mère. Elle avait une toute autre personne en tête. Une personne qu'elle croyait bien à n'avoir jamais à appeler et à demander de l'aide.

* * *

_-Je suis désolée, mais Karin ne veut pas vous voir, déclarer d'un ton presque désolée la belle-mère de celle-ci._

_Shion se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux._

_-Dîtes-lui que c'est vraiment important. Il faut que je lui parle. _

_La belle-mère de Karin soupira et disparut quelques minutes dans la maison. Shion attendit impatiemment et lorsqu'elle vit la matriarche Uzumaki elle espéra de tout cœur que celle-ci allait lui donner une bonne nouvelle._

_-Elle ne veut vraiment pas vous voir._

_-Mais..._

_-Rentrez chez vous._

_La belle-mère de Karin lui ferma la porte au nez et Shion resta bêtement hébété sur le palier. _

* * *

Shion était restée un temps interminable dans la salle de bain, peut-être une heure, peut-être moins et lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle fut particulièrement surprise d'y découvrir sa cousine en compagnie de Tenten.

-Ino ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Shion lança un regard interrogatif à Tenten mais celle-ci détourna le regard. Ino quand à elle, s'avança vers sa cousine et sans même que Tenten ni Shion, ne l'aient vu venir, gifla de toute ses forces la Yamazaki.

-Tu es tellement égoïste ! Je te déteste ! Cria Ino alors que Shion touchait du bout des doigts sa joue endolories.

Tenten ouvrit en grand ses yeux. Elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça. Elle avait contacté Ino uniquement parce qu'elle ne savait pas à qui d'autre s'adresser. D'ailleurs Tenten s'était presque attendu à ce que la Yamanaka ne vienne pas parce que lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué la situation celle-ci était restée silencieuse au bout du fil. Et puis un quart d'heure plus tard elle était là, à demander d'un ton sec où se trouvait Shion. Tenten haïssait plus que tout la Yamanaka mais c'était la cousine de Shion. Elle s'était dit, naïvement bien entendu, que Shion aurait peut-être besoin de sa famille.

-Tu ne changeras jamais ! Tu resteras une sale petite égoïste toute ta vie ! continua de crier Ino.

Tenten n'avait jamais vu Ino de cette manière. Elle était toute rouge, elle n'était pas vraiment coiffé ses cheveux étaient réunis en un chignon désordonné dont une multitude de mèche tombaient sur son front et sa nuque. Elle portait un jean délavée et trouvé ainsi qu'un simple débardeur noir. Où était donc passé la grande Ino Yamanaka toujours impeccable, toujours sulfureuse ?

-Yamanaka..., fit Tenten en s'avançant d'un pas.

-Ta gueule Inoue c'est pas tes oignons, la coupa Ino en lui lança un regard noir.

-Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! Grinça Shion.

-Oh toi ne me dis pas comment je dois parler ? Ne me dis pas comment je dois me comporter ? Tu n'es pas ma mère ! Tu n'es que ma cousine ! Ma putain de cousine qui ne pense qu'à elle à chaque putain seconde de sa vie !

-J'ai compris Ino ! S'emporta soudainement Shion, tu n'as pas besoin de le répéter !

-Ah oui ? Pourtant j'en ai pas l'impression.

Ino serraient tellement fort les poings que ses phalanges étaient devenues toutes blanches, ses yeux étaient exorbités, elle semblait être sur le point d'attaquer.

-Tu es toujours entrain de prendre la décision qui t'arrangeras toi et tu ne regardes jamais si elle convient aux autres !

-Tu veux dire à toi ? Ironisa Shion, parce que je te signale que tu n'es pas mieux que moi, tu te fais toujours passer en premier Ino.

-Evidemment, c'est ce que m'a toujours appris ma putain de famille ! Vociféra Ino. Ma propre mère ne pensait qu'à elle. Tu ne penses qu'à toi. Comment ne pas faire autrement pour survivre dans cette putain de famille ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? demanda Shion envers Tenten.

-Tu vois tu recommences ? Tu fuis à chaque fois que j'essaye d'attirer ton attention, à chaque fois que je te parle !

-Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles Ino, je ne t'ai jamais fui !

Ino lança le regard le plus noir qui soit à sa cousine.

-Et pourtant il y cinq ans de ça, t'es bien partis. J'avais besoin de toi, j'avais tellement besoin de toi et tu es partis ! Tu es partis du jour au lendemain à cause d'une stupide histoire de cœur ! Juste à cause d'une stupide amourette d'adolescent. T'as tout quitté, tu n'as même pas regardé en arrière, tu ne m'as même pas dis au revoir !

Tenten se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise. Ino ne faisait même plus attention à elle car elle était beaucoup trop en colère contre Shion. C'était peut-être d'ailleurs pour ça que la Yamanaka se mit à dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur sans même avoir peur de se dévoiler devant Tenten.

-Tu n'étais pas juste ma cousine Shion, tu étais ma sœur, mon modèle, ma famille. Tu étais la seule à véritablement me comprendre parce qu'on avait vécu la même chose. Tout s'effondrait autour de moi mais toi tu étais là, et tu maintenais tout ça. Et t'es partie.

-Ino...

-Quand tu m'as appelé une fois arrivé à New-York, tu savais ce que j'avais envie de te dire ? Tu savais ce qui me brûlait les lèvres mais que je me suis retenue de te balancer à la gueule ?

Shion resta silencieuse et Tenten choisit ce moment pour s'éclipser. Elle n'avait, mais alors là, vraiment pas envie d'entendre la suite. Ino avait, pour une fois, raison, ça n'était pas ses affaires.

-Tu as brisé un cœur Shion, et alors ? Tu vas sans doute en briser d'autre tout au long de ta vie parce que tu es magnifique et que les gens ne pourront pas s'empêcher de te tourner autour. Tu vas sans doute vivre d'autre histoire comme celle-là, et c'est normal, parce que c'est la vie, c'est comme ça. Mais tu n'as qu'une seule cousine. Une seule cousine que tu as abandonné parce que tu étais bien trop lâche pour admettre que ce que tu es vraiment et ce que tu veux !

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit tout ça avant...

-Avant quoi ? La coupa Ino. Tu étais déjà à l'autre bout du monde, ça aurait changé quoi ?

Shion baissa les yeux, ne supportant plus le regard glacé de sa cousine. Elle se passa les mains sur le visage et prit une profonde inspiration.

-T'as raison Ino, tu es née dans une famille d'égoïste. Ta mère aurait pu faire un traitement, elle aurait peut-être été encore en vie, mais elle a préféré se laissait crever. Tout comme ma mère. Elles avaient peur de souffrir alors elles ont préféré partir sans même essayer de se battre. Tout comme moi. J'ai fui parce que je ne voulais pas souffrir. Je suis égoïste et lâche. Tu as entièrement raison.

Ino soupira et se laissa tomber mollement sur le canapé.

-C'est tout ce que t'as trouvé ? Après tout ce que je viens de te dire, c'est la seule chose que tu peux me dire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dises d'autre, c'est la vérité, déclara Shion.

-J'ai toujours voulu être comme toi tu sais, je t'ai toujours admiré. Je voulais rayonner comme toi, je voulais qu'on m'aime autant qu'on t'aimait toi, je voulais être toi.

Ino plongea son regard dans celui de sa cousine et esquissa un sourire sans joie.

-J'ai vraiment été conne, n'est-ce pas ? T'es vraiment pourris comme modèle.

Elle se releva du canapé et lança froidement :

-Si tu veux crever et bien crève Shion. Tu n'es plus la reine, je n'ai plus besoin de toi. J'ai bien retenue la leçon de famille parce que tu sais quoi, je me suffis entièrement à moi-même maintenant. C'est le principale, non? C'est chacun pour soi parce que c'est comme ça qu'on survit.

-Non, c'est comme ça qu'on sombre Ino. Écoutes, je suis déjà fichue, je ne pourrais plus jamais être autre chose que celle que je suis maintenant, mais il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour toi. Tu peux essayer de changer, d'arrêter de jouer à la reine, ça t'aiderait...non ça te rendrait heureuse.

Ino dévisagea Shion comme s'il venait de dire la plus grosse connerie du monde.

-Oh regardes toi Shion qui essaye de réparer quelque chose qui est déjà cassé, ricana Ino, je me fiche complètement d'être heureuse, Shion, j'ai appris avec le temps que c'était éphémère et que cela ne valait pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat pour quelque chose qui ne dure pas et tu sais quoi, ça me convient parfaitement.

Ino s'approcha de la porte mais avant de partir lança à sa cousine :

-Oh et une dernière chose, contrairement à toi, je ne joue pas à la reine, je _suis _une reine.

* * *

Tenten avait oublié de récupérer sa veste en cuir et elle était condamnée à marcher dans les rues froides de Konoha en serrant ses bras contre sa poitrine. Elle exténuait et ne voulait qu'une chose rentrer chez elle et essayait d'oublier tout ce sang. Elle frissonna plus par dégoût qu'à cause du froid de Janvier. Elle se retient une fois de plus de fondre en larme, ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment. En traversant une rue commerçante, Tenten s'arrêta devant la vitrine d'un magasin qui vendait des télévisions. D'ailleurs plusieurs postes étaient exposés à la vitrine et ils diffusaient tous en même temps un film. Enfin, Tenten n'était pas vraiment sûre. Il s'agissait peut-être d'une publicité, quoiqu'il en soit, elle voyait sur tous ses écrans une famille. La famille parfaite constitué d'un père présent, d'une mère aimante, d'un petit garçon et d'une petite fille, tous réunis et souriant autour d'une grande table.

-Tenten ?

La jeune fille sursauta et détacha son regard de la famille artificielle. Devant elle se tenait Sasuke, qui les mains enfonçaient dans les poches de son manteau la regardait de ses yeux onyx. Elle fut surprise de constater encore une fois qu'il ne la regardait plus de la même manière qu'avant. Il ne lui portait plus ce regard désintéressé, froid ou totalement abjecte. Non. C'était différent. Vraiment différent.

-Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Tenten avant de se rendre compte de la débilité de sa question.

Celui-ci esquissa un sourire. Et ce n'était pas un sourire moqueur. Non pas du tout. Ca aussi c'était nouveau et un peu déroutant.

-Eh ben, si tu veux tout savoir je revenais de chez Karin et...

-C'est pas la peine de me répondre, je sais que ma question est totalement bête, le coupa Tenten, j'ai parlé sans réfléchir je sais très bien que tu peux marcher ou bon te semble dans Konoha et que tu ne te déplaces pas uniquement en limousine.

-En réalité je ne me déplace que très rarement en limousine, chez moi on est plutôt berline.

Tenten arqua l'un de ses sourcils et resserra un peu plus ses bras contre sa poitrine. Sasuke sembla remarquer son accoutrement et ses frissonnements.

-Tu trembles, constata t-il, pourquoi tu ne mets pas de manteau...ou la veste que ta acheté Karin, t'as oublié qu'on était en hiver ou quoi ?

Tenten serra les poings d'agacement. Elle ne savait même pas quoi lui dire. D'ailleurs pourquoi chercherait-elle à lui expliquer quoique se soit, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Qu'il s'occupe de ses oign..

-Tu veux aller boire quelque chose de chaud ?

-Hein ? fit Tenten en ouvrant en grand ses yeux totalement surprise par sa proposition.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieur et détourna le regard. Il put voir dans la vitrine du magasin que ses joues avaient pris une légère teinte rosée. Bordel. Merde. Non. Pas de panique. N'importe qui avait les joues un peu rose à cause du froid.

-Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille boire quelque chose ? demanda t-il sans la regarder. Je dis ça uniquement parce que tu sembles avoir froid, c'est pas un rendez-vous ou un truc du genre.

Tenten fit mine de réfléchir. Elle pourrait très bien lui dire non et rentrer chez elle mais elle se rappela qu'il n'y avait personne. Et elle n'avait pas envie d'être toute seule, surtout après la journée éprouvante qu'elle venait de passer.

-D'accord.

Il tourna vivement la tête vers elle visiblement étonné.

-Tu..tu es d'accord.

-Oui puisque je te le dis, fit-elle en claquant légèrement des dents.

Sans plus attendre et peut-être parce qu'il avait un peu peur qu'elle change d'avis, Sasuke lui proposa le premier café qu'il vit. Ils étaient installé sur une petite table à l'intérieur, et ils avaient à peine commencé à s'asseoir qu'une serveuse s'approcha d'eux en faisant de l'œil à Sasuke. Elle le fixait intensément et jouait avec les mèches de ses cheveux. Tenten la trouva ridicule. Totalement ridicule.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda la serveuse en s'adressant uniquement à Sasuke et en ignorant totalement Tenten.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tenten ? demanda Sasuke sans faire attention à la serveuse.

-Un chocolat chaud.

-Je prendrais la même chose qu'elle, ordonna Sasuke sans même regarder la serveuse qui s'en alla un peu dégoutté d'avoir été snobé.

Ils attendirent silencieusement, pendant quelques minutes avant que la serveuse leur apporta ce qu'ils avaient commandé. Celle-ci et ne put s'empêcher de lancer un long et profond regard à Sasuke avant de s'en aller définitivement.

-Je crois que t'as un ticket, fit Tenten en serrant ses mains autour de la tasse chaude.

-Jalouse ?

-Absolument pas, tu n'es pas mon style.

-Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ton style Tenten ?

-Je ne pense pas que ça t'intéresse.

-Si bien au contraire, j'ai envie de savoir, quel est bien le seul type de mec sur terre qui puisse être digne d'attirer ton attention ?

-Ok, puisque tu insistes...

Tenten s'humidifia les lèvres et réfléchis quelques secondes minutieusement à la question. Elle avait dit ça sans vraiment réfléchir. À vrai dire, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

-Allez ? Lance toi, tu les préférés blonds? Bruns ? Grand ?

Au plus profond de lui même, Sasuke se mit à implorer n'importe quel divinité pour que Tenten ne lui dise pas qu'elle avait un faible pour les blonds aux yeux vert faisant 1 mètre 90 et qui savait cracher du feu. Il aurait été définitivement hors jeu.

-Non, je me fiche complètement de son apparence, je...je voudrais juste quelqu'un qui soit là pour moi. Je n'attend pas qu'il soit en continu derrière mon dos mais juste qui...qui est là quand j'ai besoin de lui, c'est tout.

Tenten apporta la tasse à ses lèvres, souffla un peu sur le liquide chocolaté et se mit à boire une gorgée.

-Comment va Hope ?

Sasuke qui s'était mis à la regarder de manière assez insistante, détourna le regard et fit la grimace.

-Elle a défoncé mon oreiller, mon préféré, avec ses griffes, elle a aussi renversé par terre un vase qui appartenait à mon arrière arrière arrière grand mère...

Tenten ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

-...elle a aussi prit soin de faire ses besoins sous mon lit alors qu'elle a une litière juste pour elle, mais à part ça, elle se porte comme un charme.

-Je crois que j'adore ce chat, déclara Tenten en souriant.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu ne vis pas avec elle.

-Oh allez, elle n'est pas si affreuse que ça non ?

-Elle dort sur mon visage la nuit, lui dit Sasuke, mon visage alors que je lui ai acheté un panier pour chat de luxe !

Cette fois-ci Tenten éclata de rire. Elle riait tellement qu'elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux. C'était tellement hilarant d'imaginer ce tout petit chaton faire autant de dégât dans la vie si bien ranger de Sasuke Uchiwa.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, fit Sasuke en souriant.

Il aurait dû être vexé qu'elle se moque de lui alors qu'il était très sérieux mais il savourait beaucoup trop le fait qu'à ce moment précis il soit le seul à pouvoir la faire rire.

-Si ça l'est.

-Tu voudrais la voir ?

-Tu veux dire chez toi ?

-Ouais.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je vienne chez toi, tu as tellement insisté pour qu'on travaille chez moi...

-J'ai dis tout un tas de chose Tenten qui n'a plus aucune importance maintenant.

-Oh vraiment, et qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis entre temps ?

Ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis ? Oh, peut-être le simple fait qu'il était tombé complètement et irréversiblement amoureux d'elle. Qu'il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de penser à elle jour et nuit. Qu'il avait comme une boule qui se formait à l'estomac quand il l'entendait parler, rire. Qu'il pourrait faire n'importe quoi, comme accepter un chat absolument diabolique, juste pour elle. Juste pour qu'elle le regarde différemment.

-J'aimerai vraiment savoir Sasuke ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis, parce que jusqu'à là, tu disais que j'étais, attend comment est-ce que tu l'avais dis encore, ah oui, d'une banalité affligeante.

Et là, soudainement, il a la trouille. Lui le grand, l'inatteignable, Sasuke Uchiwa a la trouille. Il pourrait très bien lui dire toute la vérité, après tout, il était à deux doigts de le faire le jour où elle lui avait donné Hope. Ça serait tellement plus simple, si, là, maintenant il lui avouait qu'il était raide dingue d'elle. Il pourrait l'avoir pour lui tout seul, montrer à tout le monde qu'elle lui appartient mais...mais s'il elle décide de le rejeter, de lui dire qu'elle ne voudrait jamais finir avec un mec comme lui, il...il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

-Je dois y aller.

-Evidemment, tu t'en vas, lança Tenten, c'est tellement plus facile.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu.

Sasuke serra les poings et se gifla mentalement d'être aussi lâche. Mais la réalité lui fit soudainement si peur, qu'il préféra fuir. C'était plus facile. Beaucoup plus facile.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire...quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? insista tout de même Tenten.

Elle voulait juste qu'il lui dise pourquoi il faisait tout ces efforts. Pourquoi il lui avait acheté des cadeaux ? Pourquoi il avait insisté pour la ramener chez elle ? Pourquoi il ne semblait plus la trouver repoussante ?

Peut-être qu'elle le savait au fond...mais elle voulait juste l'entendre. Juste pour être sûre et certaine qu'elle ne se faisait pas de film, qu'elle n'était pas folle, qu'elle avait bien les pieds sur terre.

-Non.

Il rompit le contact visuel avec elle.

-Il n'y a rien du tout Tenten.

Il déposa de l'argent sur la table et se leva précipitamment. Il eut juste le temps de sortir du café et de faire quelques pas dans la rue que Tenten accourut derrière lui pour lui dire :

-Tu es un lâche Sasuke Uchiwa.

Il inspira profondément et serra les poings.

-Ouais c'est vrai, t'as raison, je suis complètement lâche, parce que tu sais quoi ? Je ne suis pas parfait. D'ailleurs je pense que je ne le serai jamais assez pour toi ! Quoique je fasse, ça n'est jamais assez bien et tu sais quoi, j'en ai plus que marre !

-Je ne te demande pas d'être parfait, je veux juste que...

Et puis tout d'un coup, elle se rend compte qu'elle est complètement ridicule d'espérer quelque chose de lui. Elle n'était pas l'une de ses groupies bon sang, elle était Tenten Inoue. Depuis quand prenait-il autant de place dans sa vie ?

-Non tu sais quoi ? T'as raison, va t-en.

-Tenten...

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, je n'ai besoin de personne.

-Tenten merde attends ! Cria t-il en lui prenant vivement la main. Ça changerait quoi que je te le dise, hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait ?

-J'en sais rien. J'en sais rien du tout Sasuke, parce que tu ne veux jamais me le dire au final...tu ne veux jamais admettre quoique se soit, tu, tu es toujours entrain de te cacher...juste parce que tu n'assumes pas le fait de changer pour moi !

Elle l'avait presque hurlé devant tout le monde. Devant les passants qui slalomait entre eux. Le rouge lui monta au joue, il était mort de honte.

-Pour toi ? Cracha t-il sans même s'en rendre compte, je ne suis pas entrain de changer, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne changerai pas ce que je suis, ni pour toi, ni pour personne d'autre.

-Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as acheté tous ces cadeaux ?Oui je sais que c'est toi, Karin me l'as dis.

Décidement Karin ne pouvait rien garder pour elle, pensa furieux l'Uchiwa.

-Pourquoi est-ce tu m'as appelé le jour de Noel ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes à vouloir recoller les morceaux avec moi ?

Sasuke resta silencieux. À vrai dire, avait-il réellement besoin de dire quoique se soit ? Tenten ne le savait-elle pas déjà ? N'avait-elle pas déjà tout compris ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'elle insiste autant ? C'était peut-être pour mieux se foutre de sa gueule. Après tout après tout ce qu'elle lui a dit, pourquoi changerait-elle d'avis sur lui ?

-Je ne m'acharne pas à recoller les morceaux avec toi, tu te fais juste des idées.

Tenten eut envie de le frapper. Elle eut envie de lui faire ravaler sa fierté à deux balles, son ego surdimensionnée.

-Alors, au fond, ça ne vaut pas vraiment la peine que tu me le dise ? Au final, on reviendrait toujours au point de départ.

Il aimerait tellement lui dire non. Lui dire que ça pourrait marcher. Il pourrait mais il n'avait pas envie de lui faire des promesses qu'il était sûr et certain de ne pas pouvoir tenir. Tenten avait les larmes aux yeux et il savait qu'elle se retenait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de ne pas fondre en larme devant lui. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses. Elle était un peu comme lui. Et il se rendit compte que ça lui fasait mal de la voir pleurer à cause de lui. Il ne sentait pas particulièrement fier. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un boulet qui gâchait toujours tout.

À chaque fois, avec elle, il finissait par tout gâcher.

Alors, à quoi bon...

-Ca serait une erreur, que de vouloir essayer, hein ? Dit-il.

Tenten ne le regardait même plus alors il lui lâcha le poignet et la laisse partir. C'était mieux comme ça. Il ne lui ferrait pas de mal de cette manière là et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. C'était ce que faisait les gens qui s'aimaient, non ? Ils se protégeaient l'un et l'autre. Sasuke avait le pressentiment que c'était peut-être le meilleur moyen pour lui de la protéger et de ne lui faire aucun mal que de rester loin d'elle.

Tenten le regarda partir et réalisa avec la plus grande peine du monde qu'elle avait mal. Ce n'était pas physique, ni psychique, c'était juste là, dans sa poitrine. Elle porta une main à son cœur et se laissa glisser le long de la vitrine d'un magasin. On lui jetait quelques coups regards en coin. Tenten s'en fichait. Elle éclata en sanglot et honteuse elle essaya de rendre ses pleurs les moins audibles possibles en plaçant sa main devant sa bouche.

Elle avait tellement mal.

Elle avait tellement été naive.

Elle avait tellement honte.

Tellement honte d'avoir cru...d'avoir même pensé une seule seconde que Sasuke Uchiwa était amoureux d'elle.

* * *

**Coucou les gens ! **

**J'espère que vous allez tous très bien, même après ce chapitre qui n'est pas des plus joyeux.**

**Bon j'avoue, ce chapitre n'est pas joyeux du tout, vraiment pas ...mais ça faisait tellement longtemps que je voulais l'écrire et vous le montrer. **

**J'espère qu'il vous a quand même plus, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne rentrée, et on se dit à plus pour le prochain chapitre ;)**

**RAR :**

**Burning Asteria : Coucou ! Je ne vous fais pas languir, ce n'est pas moi, c'est Tenten et Sasuke qui n'arrivent pas à être sur la même longueur d'onde et à laisser leur ego de coté. C'est à eux qu'il faut s'en prendre xD J'aime bien aussi la mauvaise foi de Sasuke, c'est tellement lui. Merci pour ton commentaire :)**

**YueAma : Bonjour :) Tu écris aussi sur Sasuke et Tenten, eh ben, faut que j'aille faire un tour sur ton profil alors xD Je continuerais d'écrire cette fic, ne t'inquiète, elle me tient beaucoup trop à coeur pour que je l'abandonne :) Merci pour ton commentaire !**

**Nukinuchan : Tu es vraiment fan de la relation Sasuke/Tenten à ce que je vois xD Eh ben comme tu peux le voir, ils en sont restés au même point. Ils sont compliqués, têtus et...je pense qu'ils vont me rendre dingue xD En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.**

**Cicidy : Je suppose que tu as encore plus pitié de tout le monde maintenant xD Merci pour ton commentaire**

**MJRead :Eh ben voilà maintenant tu sais tout :) J'aime bien ta vision du couple divorcé et qui se partage la garde de leur bébé, c'est rigolo xD merci pour ton commentaire**

**Lolita Queen : Bon, ma fille, ce chapitre là, je me suis éclatée comme pas possible, je pense que t'as compris pourquoi :p. J'ai trop adoré écrire la dispute entre Shion et Ino ça faisait un moment que je voulais l'écrire xD Et oui Sasuke est un pinguoin qui n'aime pas manger la laitue. **


	20. Chapter 20

**\- Coulée de lave perlée de glace -**

* * *

**\- Chapitre 20 -**

* * *

**\- Playlist -**

**Teddy Bears - Cobrastyle**

**Nightcall - Dead V**

**RUDE - Eternal Youth**

**Breathe – Fleurie**

**Alt-J (∆) Breezeblocks**

* * *

Sasuke avait acheté ce paquet de cigarette sur un coup de tête. Comme ça. Sans même y réfléchir. Ce qui était assez nouveau pour lui d'ailleurs, d'agir sans réfléchir. Normalement, il n'était pas comme ça, avant de faire quoique se soit, il réfléchissait toujours au pour, au contre de ses actions et de ses décisions et patati et patata...

Oh et puis merde, il emmerdait le contrôle.

Sasuke avait eu envie de fumer, alors qu'il n'avait jamais fumé de sa vie. Il s'était donc acheté un paquet Mevius ainsi qu'un briquet. Il l'observait depuis une demie-heure dans sa chambre sans même prendre l'initiative de l'ouvrir et de s'en griller une. Bon d'accord, il admettait qu'en plus il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Peut-être qu'il devait demander à Karin. Il savait qu'elle s'en grillait de temps à autre lors d'une soirée.

Sur son lit, Hope s'amusait à défoncer ses coussins avec ses griffes. Sasuke lui lança un regard noir en la voyant mordre violemment l'un de ses oreillers. Ce chaton était une ordure. Depuis qu'elle était là, elle ne faisait que des bêtises. Elle lui demandait toute son attention car s'il ne la surveillait pas régulièrement elle finissait par détruire quelque chose. D'ailleurs elle avait une affection particulière pour saccager tout ce qui lui appartenait. A croire que c'était presque sa manière à elle de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait.

Comment un si petit animal avait finit par prendre autant de place dans sa vie ?

Tout ça parce qu'il avait voulu essayer d'impressionner Tenten. Sasuke serra les poings en pensant à l'Inoue. Entre eux ça ne marcherait jamais. Il fallait qu'il parvienne à l'oublier. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il fallait qu'il parvienne à trouver un moyen de la sortir de sa tête.

Argh..

Non ça servait à rien, il était trop amoureux d'elle pour ça.

Il soupira et sursauta lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'un verre qui était tombée sur le sol. Il se tourna vers le lit et constata qu'Hope ne martyrisait plus ses oreillers. Le chaton avait du trouver un autre amusement bien plus intéressant car il entendit de nouveau un bruit fracassant. Sans perdre une minute de plus Sasuke rangea le paquet de clope dans son tiroir à chaussette et couru vers la provenance du bruit.

-Purée j'y crois pas ! S'écria t-il en voyant qu'Hope s'amusait à faire tomber des bibelots sur la cheminée sur le sol.

Il s'avança vers elle pour la gronder et comme si elle l'avait deviné Hope sauta, non sans renverser au passage un petit ange en crystal que Sasuke rattrapa de justesse.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? S'écria t-il envers le chaton qui se léchait le ventre. Hé je te parles !

Hope piqua soudainement un sprint vers la cuisine puis revint vers lui à vitesse grand V avant de sauter sur le canapé. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce chat ? Sasuke s'approcha d'elle en fronçant les sourcils et essaya d'avoir un ton autoritaire ( parce que oui, depuis qu'Hope était là, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait absolument aucune autorité) pour la sermonner mais voilà qu'Hope décide de lui prendre le bout du doigt entre les pattes et le léchouiller avec sa petite langue rappeuse.

-Tu fais vraiment chier, soupira Sasuke en se baissant vers elle pour lui gratter le ventre.

* * *

-Shion ! Ouvre cette porte !

Tenten tambourinait ses poings contre la porte de la salle de bain de l'appartement de la Yamazaki. Celle-ci s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain, un couteau entre les mains et menaçant de s'ôter la vie à tout moment.

-Shion je t'en supplie, ouvre cette putain de porte ! Shion ! SHION !

Tenten avait beau hurler comme une demeuré la porte n'en restait pas moins fermé. Elle s'éloigna un peu et fonça l'épaule la première contre la porte pour essayer de la défoncer. Ce geste totalement inutile eut juste pour effet de lui causer une douleur atroce à l'épaule.

-SHION ! SHION !

Tenten paniqua profondément lorsqu'elle vit du sang passer en dessous de la porte. Elle en avait plein les pieds. Il y en avait tellement qu'elle avait l'impression que la Yamazaka s'était ouverte bien plus que les poignets.

-SHION !

Tenten se réveilla en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit. Il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour reprendre ses esprits et réaliser qu'elle n'avait fait qu'un cauchemar. Elle avait le front en sueur et son cœur tambourinait fortement dans sa cage thoracique. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son radio réveil qui affichait trois heures du matin.

C'était la troisième fois cette semaine qu'elle faisait des cauchemars où la Yamazaki se scarifiait. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait besoin d'extérioriser mais elle ne savait pas comment faire. Tenten prit son oreiller et se mit à hurler dedans. Une fois, puis une deuxième jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de voix.

Puis au bout d'un moment, Tenten décida de sortir de son lit pour aller boire un verre d'eau. Elle ne pouvait plus dormir. L'idée même d'aller se recoucher la terrifié. Il s'était passé une semaine depuis l'incident avec Shion et dans deux jours Tenten allait devoir retourner à l'école. L'idée d'y retourner ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde, parce que retourner au lycée voulait dire revoir Kiba qui ne lui adressait plus la parole, Hinata avec qui elle avait eu des différents et Sasuke avec qui s'était devenu très...compliqué.

Elle ouvrit le robinet de la cuisine et au lieu de se servir un verre, elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau glacé.

Tenten avait cessé de combattre l'idée que Sasuke ne l'intéressait pas. C'était faux. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui en croyant bêtement qu'il l'était aussi. Oui, elle était tombée amoureuse et elle ne parvenait pas à se relever. Il n'était pas là pour lui tendre la main. Personne ne l'était de toute façon.

Cependant Tenten ne se sentait pas comme toute ses stupides groupies. Non, elle se trouvait bien plus pathétique, parce qu'elle était pleinement consciente que c'était un connard, _a bad guy, _et elle en avait strictement rien à foutre.

Elle le voulait quand même. Elle voulait être avec ce stupide pingouin coincé et glacé.

Elle s'aspergea le visage une deuxième et se pinça les tempes. Elle prit un verre et le laissa tomber sur le sol lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir à la volée. Sa mère rigolait fortement et titubait légèrement lorsque Tenten vint à sa rencontre.

-Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici à cet heure-ci ? S'exclama ahurie Tenten.

Chiha lui avait dit qu'elle ne rentrerait de l'Australie pas avant neuf heure du matin, pas complètement bourrée à trois heures et des poussières.

-J'aiii eu un rendez-vouuuus, mais chuuuut faut pas le diiiire à Tenten ! Fit Chiha en mettant son indexe devant sa bouche et en rigolant bruyamment.

Tenten savait que ça mère s'était inscrite sur un site de rencontre et que depuis peu elle cherchait l'âme-sœur mais elle ne savait pas que celle-ci sortait déjà avec des hommes. Surtout qu'elle débarquait comme une folle en plein milieu de la nuit sans même la prévenir de quoique se soit. Chiha lui avait fait peur, pendant un moment Tenten avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'un voleur ou pire d'un psychopathe.

-Il vouuulaiiit qu'on, hic, baiiiiiise mais,..

Tenten écarquilla ses yeux en entendant les paroles osées de sa mère.

-...mais moiiii j'aiiii dit noooonnnn ! AHAHAHAHAH ! tuuu mettraaasss pas ton boudoiiir daaaans ma chaaaaaatte !

Chiha était morte de rire, elle tituba de nouveau et finit par se retrouver à quatre pattes entrain de déblatérer des inepties. Tenten la regarda les yeux totalement écarquillés, gesticuler comme un verre de terre. La plus jeune, et à ce moment précis la plus raisonnable des Inoues, serra les poings. Sans même réfléchir, Tenten prit son manteau, enfila ses bottines et claqua fortement la porte d'entrée. Elle était en pyjama, il faisait nuit, elle aurait dû être dans son lit, mais elle ne voulait qu'une chose, partir le plus loin d'ici. Ce n'était pas sa mère qu'elle avait vu se comporter de la sorte. Elle ne l'avait pas non plus entendu dire ces cochoncetés. Non. Chiha était parfois gamine, ne la comprenait pas toujours, mais elle n'était pas comme ça. Elle ne débarquait pas à trois heures du matin complétement saoule. Chiha était censée être un modèle à suivre pas tout le contraire.

C'était complètement stupide ! Complètement dingue ! Complètement invraisemblable.

Tenten marchait sans savoir où elle allait, sans même se préoccuper du froid qui lui mordait les joues. Elle suivit un chemin éclairé par des lampadaires et s'arrêta à un arrêt de bus. Elle s'assit sur le petit banc de l'abri bus et croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine pour se réchauffer.

Un jour, elle partirait pour de bon de Konoha et ce jour là, elle ne reviendrait pas.

Il faisait tellement froid qu'à chacune de ses respirations de la buée sortait de sa bouche, ce qui donnait l'impression que Tenten était perpétuellement entourée d'une vapeur d'eau.

Il n'y avait aucune voiture à cette heure, ni aucun être humain d'ailleurs. C'était bizarre de se retrouver complètement seule dans un endroit qui était censée regorger de vie.

Elle balaya la rue du regard et au loin, à un carrefour, elle aperçut un énorme chien noir qui s'avançait doucement vers elle. Tenten plissa les yeux, ce chien marchait d'une manière beaucoup trop féline pour être un canidé.

Elle se releva rapidement, lorsqu'elle constatât qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un chien, mais d'une...d'une panthère.

Son cœur rata un battement. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de panthère à Konoha. Peut-être qu'elle s'était échappée d'un cirque ?

Sauf qu'il n'y en avait pas en cette période. La panthère s'arrêta de marcher à quelques mètres seulement de Tenten, assez pour qu'elle celle-ci puisse voir son reflet dans ses yeux topazes. Elle aurait voulu crier, bouger, courir, mais elle était complètement paralysée. La seule chose qu'elle put faire fut de fermer les yeux et de prier pour que l'animal ne lui fasse aucun mal. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit de nouveau, la panthère avait disparu.

* * *

Tenten n'était revenue chez elle qu'au levé du jour. Dans le couloir de la maison, Chiha dormait dans son propre vomis. Tenten la regarda à peine, l'enjamba et monta dans sa chambre. Elle s'habilla rapidement et sortit de nouveau de la maison avec un sac sur le dos.

Elle ne pouvait pas affronter sa mère maintenant, elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler, de la voir. Elle voulait juste s'en aller.

Tenten marcha un moment puis s'arrêta lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Elle ne pouvait plus compter sur Kiba, ni sur Hinata et encore moins Sasuke. D'ailleurs, en pensant à ce dernier Tenten se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment pu se reposer sur lui.

Mais d'un autre coté, elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle. Elle savait que ça mère repartait de nouveau au travail dimanche soir. En tant que fille raisonnable, Tenten lui avait laissé un mot pour lui dire qu'elle était restée chez une copine et qu'elle ne rentrerait pas avant la fin du weekend.

Seulement, où est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir crécher ?

Elle réfléchit un petit moment avant de réaliser qu'il lui restait bien quelqu'un.

* * *

-Alors comme ça ta famille est complètement tarée, fit Karin en tendant une tasse de chocolat chaud à Tenten qui la prit en la remerciant.

Karin prit place sur le canapé à coté de l'Inoue avant de rajouter :

-Malheureusement bienvenue au club ma belle.

Tenten but une gorgée du liquide sucré et ferma un instant les yeux pour essayer d'apprécier la saveur chocolaté. Il n'était que sept heure trente du matin et Tenten aurait peut-être dû attendre un peu plus avant de frapper à la porte de l'Uzumaki, mais celle-ci était déjà réveillée et l'avait accueillit à bras ouvert. Karin était vraiment une personne adorable.

-Elle n'a pas toujours été comme ça, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il lui a prit, dit Tenten en essayant quand même de défendre un peu sa mère. Je ne suis pas contre le fait qu'elle veuille faire la fête ou rencontrer des nouveaux mecs, c'est juste que...

Elle posa la tasse sur la table basse et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine d'un air désespérée.

-A chaque fois, elle me donne l'impression que je ne peux pas compter sur elle.

Son père n'était pas son rock. Sa mère n'était pas son rock. Hinata n'était pas son rock. Tenten n'en avait pas et pourtant elle essayait désespérément de trouver quelqu'un sur qui elle pourrait s'appuyer de temps en temps, quelqu'un qui serait là pour la sauver lorsqu'elle se noyait, quelqu'un qui l'aiderait à respirer de temps à autre.

Ou alors, elle devrait définitivement laisser tomber cette idée. Se perdre, n'avait pas l'air d'être une si mauvaise idée.

-Je te comprends tellement, confia Karin, tu sais je n'ai jamais connu ma mère.

Tenten sortit de ses pensées et regarda la jeune femme s'appuyer contre le dossier du canapé et croiser ses jambes en tailleur.

-Elle est partie quelques semaines après ma naissance et mon père s'est rapidement trouvé une autre femme qui avait déjà deux enfants. Ma belle-mère me tolère, elle s'est toujours comporté de manière correcte avec moi mais elle n'a jamais été une mère. Elle est la mère de ses gosses, elle se comporte comme une maman avec eux, fait des trucs de maman avec eux...et moi je me suis toujours contentée de regarder en me demandant encore et encore, pourquoi est-ce que ma stupide génitrice n'a pas été assez forte pour rester avec moi et agir comme une vrai mère ?

-Oh Karin, je ne savais pas que...je suis..hum

Tenten ne trouva pas les mots justes. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire et cela ne sembla pas vraiment déranger Karin qui lui fit un grand sourire.

-Te fatigues pas, je m'y suis habituée depuis le temps, ça ne me fait presque plus rien !

Tenten la regarda un moment avant de prendre sa main et de la serrer dans la sienne.

-Je t'assure que je vais bien, la rassura Karin en sentant les doigts de Tenten enserrer les siens.

-C'est moi qui en ai besoin, finit par avouer Tenten.

Karin observa Tenten se mordre la lèvre inférieur et se frotter soudainement les yeux. L'Uzumaki comprit sans même que Tenten ne le lui dise que celle-ci ne supportait pas de montrer ses faiblesses. Karin ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point Tenten lui faisait penser à Sasuke. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu peux pleurer Tenten, fit Karin en la berçant doucement, il n'y a que moi pour le voir.

Tenten renifla et cacha son visage dans le cou de l'Uzumaki.

-Tout va bien, je suis là.

Karin, se mit à lui caresser les cheveux lorsqu'elle entendit Tenten sangloter. Les épaules de l'Inoue se mirent à trembler et Tenten déversa un flot incontrôlé de larme sur l'épaule de Karin.

-Je suis là, répéta Karin, je suis là.

* * *

Sasuke s'était réveillé avec Hope sur le visage. Elle ronronnait bruyamment et de temps en temps prenait le front de Sasuke pour de la pâte à pain qu'elle pétrissait avec ses petites pattes. Il aurait presque pu considérer ça comme un massage si le chaton ne sortait pas ses griffes. Profondément agacé par se réveil désagréable, Sasuke l'attrapa par la peau du cou et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout du lit.

Surprise Hope resta un moment immobile . Puis elle le regarda curieusement avant de lui lancer un miaulement plaintif.

-T'es juste pas possible ! Grinça Sasuke. Ne me regardes pas comme ça ! T'as un putain de panier à 700 000 000 yens pourquoi tu vas pas dormir dedans ?!

Hope miaula de nouveau et Sasuke sortit en trombe de son lit tout en la pointant du doigt.

-Tu sais quoi ? T'es punis !

Il l'attrapa par la peau du cou et la mit au coin de sa chambre.

-Au coin et que je ne te surprennes pas à aller sur mon lit ! Cria t-il en sortant prestement de sa chambre.

Non mais oh ! Il fallait bien qu'il montre qu'entre eux, c'était lui le chef !

-Sasuke pourquoi fais-tu autant de bruit ? Demanda son père qui à huit heure du matin était déjà vêtu d'un costard Louis Vuitton et impeccablement coiffé.

Le jeune Uchiwa ne s'était absolument pas attendu à le voir. Il le pensait partit en voyage d'affaire à l'autre bout du monde. C'est pourquoi il fixa son père sans dire quoique se soit. Fugaku regarda d'un air ennuyé son fils de haut en bas.

-Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, nous avons un diner chez les Hyuga, les Yamazaki seront aussi présent ce midi, fais en sorte d'être présentable.

Et sur ses dernières paroles, Fugaku Uchiwa le contourna pour aller travailler dans son bureau. En le regardant fermer la porte, Sasuke pensa fortement au paquet de cigarette qu'il avait foutu au fond de son tiroir à chaussette.

* * *

La première chose que Sasuke pensa en voyant Shion, c'est qu'elle avait vraiment une mauvaise mine. La couche de maquillage sous laquelle, la jeune femme semblait se cacher ne le dupait pas. Elle n'avait pas le même éclat que les jours précédents, ses yeux étaient définitivement vides. Totalement terne. Elle ne faisait même pas d'effort pour faire la conversation, elle regardait fixement droit devant elle, les yeux dans le vide. Il avait sans doute dû lui arriver quelque chose pour que la Yamazaki soit aussi claquée. Qu'il en soit ainsi, pensa Sasuke, elle le mérite amplement après tout ce qu'elle avait fait.

Sasuke jeta un regard en coin à Hinata qui avait le nez plongeait dans son assiette et qui faisait rouler avec sa fourchette un morceau de saumon fumé. La jeune Hyuga semblait avoir, elle aussi, un peu changé. Elle n'avait même pas l'air intimidé par lui lorsqu'il lui avait dit bonjour alors que d'habitude elle baissait la tête de gêne et essayait de se faire toute petite. Non, Hinata avait elle aussi la tête ailleurs et ne prenait même pas la peine de le cacher.

Sa petite sœur Hanabi avait constamment le nez dans son portable, et bien que cette attitude aurait normalement été vu comme de l'impolitesse aucun de ses parents ne l'ordonnèrent de ranger son téléphone. Pff, qu'elle enfant gâtée, pensa Sasuke.

Seul Neji Hyuga semblait fidèle à lui même. Arrogant, snob, froid tel le parfait Hyuga qu'il donnait constamment à voir. Sasuke ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé. Il le trouvait beaucoup trop hautain à son goût.

Les patriarches des familles discutaient entre eux sans faire attention aux rejetons et à leur femme. Enfin de femme, il n'y en avait qu'une et c'était la matriarche Hyuga.

-Sasuke, j'ai cru comprendre que tu prenais des cours de violon, fit la mère d'Hinata en plongeant son regard nacré dans le sien.

Cette femme puait la noblesse à plein nez avec son tailleur Prada, son collier en perle, ses petites manières, ses gestes calculées à la seconde prés, avec sa façon d'articuler chaque syllabe comme s'ils étaient toutes importantes.

-Oh, hum, j'en ai pris oui, mais cela fait un moment que j'ai arrêté.

-Quel dommage, tu savais que notre Hinata en prends aussi, vous auriez pu nous jouer quelque chose ensemble.

Elle les prenait pour des gosses ou quoi ? Pensa fortement Sasuke.

-A vrai dire, je n'étais vraiment pas doué, confia Sasuke, et je n'aimais pas vraiment ça.

La mère d'Hinata fit un petit « Oh vraiment. ».

-Hinata sait parfaitement en jouer elle, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune Hyuga releva le nez de son assiette lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que sa mère s'était adressée à elle. Elle n'avait pas vraiment suivit la conversation et ne comprit pas sur le coup le regard particulièrement insistant de sa génitrice. Elle supposa, par habitude, qu'elle devait faire semblant d'être d'accord avec ce qu'elle disait pour lui éviter tout problème.

-Oui bien sûr.

Sa réponse parut satisfaire sa mère qui lui fit un léger sourire avant de porter de nouveau son attention sur Sasuke. Elle se mit à lui poser plusieurs questions sur son avenir, ses activités en dehors de l'école, sa réussite scolaire et comparait tout ce qu'il faisait à Hinata. Sur le coup, Sasuke ne comprit pas l'intérêt de toutes ses questions et de toutes ses comparaisons, puis lorsque la matriarche Hyuga insinua qu'il pourrait faire des choses merveilleuses avec sa fille dans un futur proche, Sasuke comprit l'intérêt de ce diner ennuyant.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela soit aussi tôt. Il avait cru qu'il aurait encore un an avant que son père ne lui choisisse une fiancée. D'ailleurs, il avait même oublié cette obligation là. Il avait complètement oublié parce que Tenten avait pris une place tellement importante dans sa vie qu'il avait cessé de penser à un avenir dirigé et organisé par son père mais à un avenir qu'il aurait choisi de vivre avec elle.

Il croisa le regard d'Hinata pendant un court instant et sut qu'il ne voudrait pour rien au monde se marier avec elle. Ni avec elle, ni avec une fille du même milieu.

Il supposait qu'il en était de même pour la jeune Hyuga. Personne n'aimait les marriages arrangés.

À la fin du repas, les adultes ainsi que Neji et Shion laissèrent Hinata et Sasuke dans un petit salon. Avant de les quitter, Shion qui avait été silencieuse pendant tout le repas lui murmura :

-Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde Uchiwa.

Sasuke lui avait lancé un regard noir et s'était assis sur un fauteuil à l'opposé d'Hinata qui fixait interminablement ses mains. Il la regarda un long moment et se demanda comment cette fille pouvait bien être la meilleure amie de Tenten.

Contrairement à l'Inoue, Hinata ne prenait pas l'initiative de parler. Elle était beaucoup trop silencieuse à son goût d'ailleurs. Elle avait l'air d'une petite poupée bien coiffée bien habillée alors que Tenten avait toujours un chignon plus haut que l'autre, le chemisier à moitié rentrée dans sa jupe et combien de fois avait-il remarqué qu'elle s'était trompée de bouton en fermant son chemisier. Combien de fois avait-il eu envie de le lui enlever pour mieux le lui remettre.

Tenten bouillonnait tout le temps et avait tendance à le surchauffer . Hinata était juste...froide.

Au bout d'un moment Sasuke se leva du fauteuil et déclara d'un ton hautain :

-Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de me marier avec toi.

Hinata releva la tête et le regarda curieusement.

-On ne peut pas refuser, dit-elle simplement.

-Bien sûr que si, fit Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune Hyuga le considéra un moment comme si elle le trouvait particulièrement stupide.

-C'est impossible.

-Pitié Hyuga, ne me dis pas que tu en as envie ? Je ne t'aimerai jamais et tu ne m'aimeras jamais.

-L'amour n'a rien à voir là-dedans, de toute façon, fit Hinata comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Sasuke entrouvrit les lèvres pour la contredire mais les referma aussitôt. Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, il pensait lui aussi de cette manière. Il était un Uchiwa et en tant qu'Uchiwa il devait se comporter en tant que tel. Seulement voilà, il avait rencontré Tenten. Tenten et ses ideaux, Tenten et sa vision des choses...

-Je suis une Hyuga, déclara Hinata d'une voix forte, et tu es un Uchiwa, nous ne sommes pas des gens ordinaires et nous devons suivre les règles que nous impose notre famille.

-C'est complètement con !

-Non, ça ne l'est pas ! Fit Hinata en se levant brusquement de sa chaise et en serrant les poings.

Son attitude surprit tellement Sasuke que celui-ci recula d'un pas.

-Nous ne sommes rien sans pouvoir, ni renommé, c'est ce qui nous rend fort.

Elle serrait tellement ses petits poings que ses phalanges commençaient à devenir toute blanche.

-Je ne t'aime pas non plus Uchiwa et ça me dérange beaucoup qu'il s'agisse de toi parce que tu es l'ex-petit-ami Tenten, mais nos fiançailles me, nous rendra invincible.

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui d'un air déterminée.

-J'ai besoin de ce pouvoir et tu ne peux pas me l'enlever, que tu le veuilles ou non, nous ne sommes pas libre. Si tu refuses de te fiancer à moi, ton pére te trouvera quelqu'un d'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il te case définitivement. Tu ne peux pas refuser, il te déshériterait.

Sasuke le savait très bien, mais parce qu'il ne supporta pas sur le ton qu'avait employé avec lui la Hyuga, il s'approcha lui aussi d'elle et tout en plongeant son regard sombre dans le sien déclara :

-Oh eh ben devine quoi Hyuga ? J'en ai rien à foutre.

* * *

En rentrant chez lui le soir-même, Sasuke ne fut aucunement surpris d'avoir trouvé l'un des cadeaux de Hope sur le canapé du salon. Il était maintenant tellement habitué à ramasser ses crottes qu'il n'était même plus dégoutté. Il nettoya à contre cœur la bêtise du chaton et lorsqu'il eut finit et qu'il la vit rouler en boule sur son lit dormant profondément et agitant de temps à autre ses petits oreilles, Sasuke ne trouva même pas la force d'être en colère.

Ce chaton était un véritable ouragan mais il se trouvait que Sasuke avait un faible pour les personnes qui mettaient sa vie sans dessus, sans dessous.

Il repensa au déjeuner de ce midi et à ce que son père lui avait dit une fois qu'ils avaient tous les deux étaient seuls. Cet arrangement entre leur famille et les Hyuga avait été prévu depuis des années. Une alliance entre les Yamazaki, les Hyuga et les Uchiwa leur permettrait d'être à la tête du japon tout entier. C'était une chose très importante, lui avait dit son père. Leur fiançailles étaient prévue pour janvier de l'année prochaine, et ils espéraient d'ailleurs qu'en ce jour même Shion et Neji annoncerait la venue de leur premier enfant.

C'était vraiment pas croyable, leurs parents avaient vraiment tout calculé. Tout, tout, tout !

Sasuke se mit à rire tout seul. Il ria tellement fort que Hope se réveilla. Elle releva doucement sa petite tête et regarda d'un air totalement endormie son maître se tenir les cotes. Parfois, elle le trouvait un peu bête.

Tout continuant de rigoler, Sasuke ouvrit d'un coup sec son tiroir à chaussette et fouilla un moment avant de trouver le paquet de cigarette qu'il avait acheté et qu'il n'avait toujours pas entamé.

Il était grand temps d'y remédier.

* * *

Tenten avait passé tout le weekend avec Karin à regarder l'intégralité d'_Orange Is The New Black, _à manger des hamburgers et à boire des sodas. L'Inoue ne la remercierait jamais assez pour l'avoir hébergée, pour lui avoir permis de se changer les idées mais surtout pour avoir été là.

-T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu plus ? Fit Karin alors que Tenten rangeait ses affaires dans son sac. On pourrait se faire toute une série de film d'horreur, j'en ai un stock dans mon ordinateur.

-Non, c'est bon, il faut vraiment que je rentre, ma mère doit être partie et j'ai cours demain.

-Oh c'est vrai que j'avais oublié que t'étais une petite fille modèle, se moqua gentiment Karin en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Ce geste ne plut pas particulièrement à Tenten, ni même sa remarque, mais comme Karin l'avait chaleureusement accueillit, elle ne se retint de la désapprouver.

-Enfin bref, si jamais tu veux que l'on se refasse un weekend comme ça, préviens moi, je suis totalement partante.

-D'accord Karin, fit Tenten en posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

-Et Tenten, rajouta Karin, si jamais tu as besoin de parler ou juste d'extérioriser je suis là d'accord.

L'Inoue la regarda un moment avant de venir vers elle pour lui faire un câlin.

-Merci Karin.

L'Uzumaki resserra ses bras autours des épaules de Tenten.

-C'est normal.

Tenten lui fit un dernier sourire avant d'ouvrir la porte et de le perdre aussitôt lorsqu'elle découvrit Sasuke. Celui-ci allait sonner à la porte de Karin et suspendit son bras en l'air en réalisant celle qui lui faisait face .

-Tenten.

-Sasuke.

Ils se regardèrent l'espace d'un instant, oubliant tous les deux où ils se trouvaient. Ils ne s'étaient plus vu depuis que...depuis qu'ils avaient tous les deux compris qu'entre eux, quoiqu'ils fassent, cela ne marchera jamais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Finit par demander Sasuke sans la quitter des yeux.

-J'allais partir, lança un peu froidement Tenten.

Elle aurait voulu paraître un peu plus chaleureuse mais elle ne savait plus comment se comporter avec lui. C'était devenue trop compliqué. Elle fit un mouvement en avant et Sasuke se poussa sur le coté pour la laisser passer. Elle l'effleura l'épaule sans le faire exprès et Sasuke aurait bien voulu que ce simple geste ne lui procure pas autant de plaisir. Tenten commença doucement à s'en aller mais se retourna brusquement pour lui demander.

-Comment va Hope ?

Sasuke cligna des yeux comme s'il revenait sur terre et répondit :

-Elle va bien.

-Elle te pose toujours autant de...problème ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

-Je ne vois plus vraiment ça comme des problèmes.

Tenten fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire, elle aurait voulu lui demander plus d'explication mais celui-ci décida de rentrer chez Karin et de lui fermer la porte au nez.

Merde. Il aurait peut-être dû se montrer un peu plus chaleureux avec elle. Il ne savait plus comment réagir maintenant. Il appuya son front contre la porte tout en se traitant mentalement de con. Karin qui les avait observé à l'écart leva les yeux au ciel. Elle les trouvait ridicule à tourner, infiniment, autour du pot. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne se contentaient de se jeter dessus une bonne fois pour toute et d'en finir. Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, elle avait décidé de ne plus se mêler de leur affaire.

-Qu'est-ce que Tenten faisait là ? Demanda Sasuke en cessant de se morfondre contre la porte pour venir s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Karin aurait pu mentir, inventer une histoire, mais elle ne verrait pas pourquoi elle ferait ça. Sasuke avait besoin de savoir la vérité et elle n'allait pas y aller par quatre chemins.

-Elle n'allait pas très bien.

Karin scruta attentivement la réaction de Sasuke, qui malheureusement, était totalement neutre.

-En fait, elle ne va pas bien du tout, dit-elle en venant s'asseoir sur la table basse de façon à être totalement face à lui.

Cette fois-ci elle observa Sasuke froncer les sourcils et elle le sut en plein débat intérieur.

-Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un et j'étais là, poursuivit Karin, et je le serai toujours mais je pense que je ne puisse pas être d'un soutient suffisant.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que je ne peux lui offrit qu'une épaule et je pense qu'elle a besoin de beaucoup plus que ça.

Sasuke ferma les yeux un instant et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Je ne peux pas être là pour elle, je...

-Je n'ai jamais dit que cela devait être toi, Tenten pourrait très bien trouver quelqu'un d'autre, d'ailleurs je lui souhaite de trouver quelqu'un, n'importe qui pour qu'elle puisse être enfin heureuse.

La mâchoire de Sasuke s'était crispée et tenta de s'auto-rassurer en pensant au fait que Tenten n'était pas le genre de fille à aller chercher un mec juste pour du réconfort. Elle n'irait pas voir ailleurs, nan, c'était pas possible.

-J'ai compris que ça ne marcherait jamais entre vous, vous êtes à la fois tellement similaire et tellement différents que vous n'arrivez même pas à trouver un équilibre. J'ai cru que ça pourrait fonctionner, c'est pour ça que j'essayer toujours de trouver une solution pour que vous vous réconciliez, mais à chaque fois cela n'a fait qu'empirer les choses.

-Tu..tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? Demanda Sasuke mal à l'aise.

-Oui, fit Karin en haussant les épaules, d'ailleurs je pense que vous devriez tous les deux aller de l'avant, ça ne sert à rien de patauger comme vous le faites, vous n'avancez jamais, vous ne faites que reculer.

Elle se leva de la table basse pour aller dans la cuisine se servir un verre de coca.

-De toute façon, tu l'as dit toi-même tu ne peux pas être là pour elle et Tenten à besoin de quelqu'un de fort et de fiable.

Elle but une gorgée de coca avant de déclarer :

-Passe à autre chose Sasuke.

Il aurait pu être en colère ou lui dire qu'elle se trompait mais il savait qu'au fond Karin avait raison. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait absolument aucune envie de ne plus penser à elle. C'était devenue presque une habitude maintenant de l'avoir dans la tête en permanence. Il avait l'air d'un fou et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il s'en fichait complètement. Non au lieu de tout ça, il fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon et sortit un paquet de cloppe.

-Tu veux une cigarette ?

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu fumes toi ? demanda Karin abasourdie.

-Oh, depuis que j'ai appris que j'étais fiancée à Hinata Hyuga.

-Quoi ? s'étrangla Karin avec son soda.

* * *

**-I hear the sound, echoes beneath, **chantait Tenten allongée sur son lit.

Il était 23h30, demain c'était la rentrée des classes et Tenten était incapable de dormir. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'elle attendait que Morphée viennent la prendre. Ce petit con était sans doute allé voir ailleurs parce qu'elle n'était même pas fatigué ni même somnolente. Elle n'avait trouvé personne lorsqu'elle était rentrée à la maison, à part un mot sur le frigo de sa mère qui lui disait qu'elle serait là mardi et qu'elle l'aimait. Tenten avait écrasé le post-it et l'avait foutu à la poubelle.

-**Angels and skylines meet, and I'm straining to reach**, chantait Tenten les bras croisé derrière la nuque.

Elle avait mis la musique à fond. Elle ne dérangeait personne puisque personne n'était là.

**-The light on the surface...**

Mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle sentit son portable, qui était posée sur sa table de nuit, vibrer. Tenten tendit mollement la main vers son téléphone et se redressa soudainement en position assise lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Shion. Son cœur rata un battement. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle espéra de tout cœur qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une urgence comme la dernière fois parce qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre de pouvoir rester aussi forte.

-Allô, Shion ?

_-Je suis en bas de chez toi, tu peux descendre ? _

Tenten fronça les sourcils et entrouvrit les lèvres sans prononcer le moindre mot. Qu'est-ce que Shion pouvait bien faire à cette heure-ci devant chez elle ?

_-Tenten ?_

-Oui, j'arrive, fit l'Inoue en raccrochant.

Elle eut tellement peur qu'elle est encore fait une connerie qu'elle sortit de sa chambre sans prendre la peine d'éteindre la musique. Et alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte d'entrée, sonnait dans les hauts-parleurs de son ordinateur et retentissait dans toute la maison le refrain de la chanson qu'elle était entrain d'écouter.

**Breathe,**

**Breathe,**

Shion l'attendait emmitouflé dans un long manteau blanc. Elle n'avait pas vraiment bonne mine mais au plus grand soulagement de Tenten, Shion n'avait aucune partie du corps entaillé.

-Salut, fit la Yamazaki en s'avançant d'un pas vers Tenten.

**Breathe, **

**Breathe,**

-Salut, se contenta de dire Tenten un peu hébétée par la présence de la Yamazaki.

Shion pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté et fronça les sourcils.

-Tu fais une fête ?

Tenten cligna des yeux.

-Hein ? Oh non, c'est juste de la musique, il, il n'y a que moi, la rassura Tenten avant de pointer sa maison du doigt et de demander, tu veux entrer ?

**Breathe.**

-Oh non, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, fit Shion en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

La jeune femme s'humecta les lèvres avant de déclarer :

-Je suis venue te rendre ça, fit Shion en lui tendant un petit paquet.

Il s'agissait de la veste en cuir que Tenten avait oublié chez elle la dernière fois. Elle avait été lavé, désinfecté, repassé.

-Et te dire au revoir, poursuivit Shion alors que Tenten prenait le petit paquet.

-Me dire au revoir ?

Shion acquiesça et sortit une main de la poche de son manteau pour replacer une mèche blonde qui s'était glissée devant ses iris violettes derrière son oreille.

-Je m'en vais.

-Tu veux dire que tu quittes juste Konoha pour quelques temps...

-Non Tenten, je pars du Japon et je ne reviendrai pas.

Tenten regarda Shion totalement hébétée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres pour dire quelque chose mais elle fut incapable de trouver les mots.

-Je ne peux pas me marier avec Neji, je ne peux pas faire ça et si je ne l'épouse pas, je ne peux pas rester ici.

-Mais...tu..

Tenten était complètement déboussolée. Shion ne pouvait pas partir maintenant. Pas après ce qu'elles venaient juste de vivre toutes les deux. C'était trop soudain. Trop brusque. C'était beaucoup trop inattendu. Il y avait tellement de chose qu'elles ne s'étaient pas encore dîtes.

-Je pars pour New-York dans une heure, j'ai des amis là-bas qui m'attendent. J'ai laissé une lettre à mon père et lorsqu'il la lira je serai déjà très loin...il ne me le pardonnera jamais...mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.

Shion fit une pause avant de déclarer :

-Konoha me tue.

Tenten posa l'une de ses mains à l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée et s'y agrippa du mieux qu'elle put.

-Je sais ce que tu penses, c'est plutôt lâche et égoïste de ma part, mais il se trouve que fuir est l'un des domaines où je suis le plus douée.

-Est-ce que..est-ce qu'Hinata le sait ? Demanda Tenten en s'inquiétant pour son amie.

Elle savait que la Hyuga aimait beaucoup Shion, qu'elle avait trouvé en la Yamazaki la grande sœur qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir.

-Non, tu, hum, t'es la seule à qui je voulais vraiment dire au revoir.

Tenten prit une profonde inspiration et se pinça nerveusement l'arrête du nez.

-C'est donc ce que tu fais quand les choses deviennent compliquées, tu t'en vas, dit-elle en employant un ton légèrement accusateur.

Shion encaissa la remarque en hochant la tête.

-Je comprends que tu ne puisses pas te marier avec lui, mais peut-être que tu pourrais rester...ton père finirai par comprendre...

-Il ne s'agit pas que de mon père, la coupa Shion en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-C'est à cause de Karin ? Demanda alors Tenten en plissant les yeux.

Shion esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête.

-Un peu oui, elle fait partie d'un passé dont je ne suis pas vraiment fière. Konoha me rappelle constamment celle que j'étais et ce que j'ai fait et, hum, j'ai envie de passer à autre chose pour de bon.

-Tu l'aimes encore ?

-Non, répondit Shion sans hésiter une seule seconde, je te l'ai dit Karin fait partie de mon passé et me rappelle celle que j'étais, par contre...

Shion parut un peu moins sûre d'elle et de nouveau éloigna une mèche blonde qui s'était perdue devant ses yeux.

-...il y a bien quelqu'un qui fait partie de mon présent et dont...dont je suis tombée amoureuse.

Tenten fronça les sourcils.

-De qui est-ce que tu parles ?

-D'une personne vraiment incroyable.

L'Inoue sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit Shion lui toucher du bout des doigts la joue droite.

-Tu es une personne tellement formidable Tenten, tu es belle, intelligente, et incroyablement forte. Ne laisse jamais personne te dire le contraire.

Les yeux violets de Shion fixaient Tenten avec une telle intensité que celle-ci baissa soudainement le regard un peu gênée.

-Tu m'as sauvé Tenten et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu pars ? Demanda Tenten en reculant son visage.

-Parce que je finis toujours par blesser les personnes dont je tombe amoureuse et...et si je finissais par te blesser Tenten, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

L'Inoue écarquilla ses yeux profondément étonnée. Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendue ? Non ce n'était pas possible, elle avait forcément dû mal comprendre.

Shion resta silencieuse tout en observant Tenten qui pâlissait de plus en plus, puis regarda sa montre.

-Il va falloir que j'y aille, promets-moi que tu prendras soin de toi et que tu te feras toujours passer en premier, d'accord.

Tenten se contenta d'hocher la tête. Shion commença à descendre les marches du pallier pour rejoindre la limousine mais s'arrêta et se retourna vers Tenten.

-Au revoir Tenten.

L'Inoue la regarda monter dans la limousine avant de fermer la porte de l'entrée. Tremblante, Tenten s'assit sur la première marche de l'escalier pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Shion partait.

Shion partait pour ne plus revenir. Elle s'en allait et elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait.

L'Inoue serra les dents en réalisant qu'elle avait déjà connu cette situation. Son père lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et qu'il serait toujours là pour elle mais il était partit. Kiba lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, mais parce qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose il était partit. Shion lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, mais elle aussi s'enfuyait loin d'elle. Tenten serra ses poings, comment pouvaient-ils lui dire une chose pareils ?

S'ils l'aimaient tous vraiment, ils seraient tous là ? Ils seraient là pour l'épauler quand elle a besoin d'eux, ils seraient là pour l'écouter, ils seraient là pour lui montrer qu'ils l'aiment justement.

Mais, il n'y avait personne. Tenten était toute seule.

L'Inoue se releva vivement. Elle enleva son pyjama, mit un jean sombre, un pull bleu nuit et enfila la veste en cuir que lui avait rapporté Shion. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se coiffée et laissa ses cheveux complètement désordonnée glisser sur ses épaules. Elle chaussa une paire de bottine, puis sortit de chez elle sans même fermer la porter.

Cette fois-ci, elle n'allait pas attendre comme une idiote à l'arrêt d'un bus qui passe jamais. Non, elle savait pertinemment ce qu'elle voulait.

Il fallait qu'elle se perde et elle savait exactement comment faire.

* * *

Les ruelles sombres du centre ville de Konoha ne lui faisaient plus peur. Ni les hommes qui la regardaient en se léchant leur lèvre sur son passage, ni les chiens errants aux dents acérées, ni même la nuit sombre. Sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi, Tenten se sentait invincible. Quelque chose grandissait en elle, quelque chose de sauvage. Elle ne voulait plus craindre qui que se soit, elle voulait qu'on la craigne.

Le talon de ses bottines résonnaient sur le béton humide et ses cheveux totalement libre vibrer à chacun de ses pas.

Elle marcha jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne reconnaisse plus les ruelles, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente étrangère au sein même de sa propre ville, elle marcha jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende cette voix.

-Tu t'es encore perdu Princesse ?

Kin portait une mini robe rouge, des collants en résille et un manteau de fourrure. Elle tirait de temps à autre sur une cigarette rose bonbon. Tenten considéra la question un moment et lâcha d'un air nonchalant :

-Ouais.

Kin plissa les yeux tout en faisant des ronds avec la fumée de son Pink Elephant. Elle se détacha du mur contre lequel elle était adossée et s'approcha de Tenten.

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'autant t'inquiéter que la dernière fois, observa Kin, tu ne vas pas me supplier de te montrer le chemin du retour ?

-Pourquoi est-ce je voudrais te demander ça? Demanda Tenten d'un ton sec.

Kin fronça les sourcils. Elle fit de nouveau un pas vers Tenten et lui souffla de la fumée en plein sur le visage. L'Inoue ne fit aucun geste pour chasser la fumée piquante et malodorante. Bien au contraire, elle continua de regarder Kin droit dans les yeux.

-Que les choses soient claires Inoue, on est pas amie, je n'ai pas l'intention de te sortir de la merde.

-Ca tombe bien, déclara d'un presque hautain Tenten, j'avais justement l'intention de me casser la gueule.

-Tu te fous de moi ? Grinça Kin.

-Absolument pas.

Kin fronça les sourcils d'un air méfiant alors que Tenten la toisait de haut.

-Je veux que tu m'aides à me perdre.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça ?

-Parce que tu l'as dit toi-même, on est pas amie.

* * *

**Coucou les gens !**

**Je sais, j'ai mis un temps fou à publier, mais j'avais pas le temps, ni l'envie.**

**On a passé la barre des cents commentaires, je n'arrive tout simplement pas à y croire. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que mon SasuTen vous plairait autant et je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour tous les commentaires, tous les favoris et tous les suivis que cette fanfiction a.**

**Merci, merci pour votre soutient, merci pour tous vos avis, merci, merci merci !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu,**

**Je vous aime très fort,**

**Chichichi-Blue :)**

**R.A.R :**

**Nukinuchan : Ce n'est pas moi qui aime vous torturer xD C'est Tenten et Sasuke qui n'arrivent jamais à se mettre ensemble. J'ai adoré écrire la dispute entre Ino et Shion, enfin j'adore écrire les disputes de toute façon y'a tellement d'émotion et de sentiment qui s'entremêle à ce moment là chez les personnages, c'est juste géniale ! Hé ben, je suis contente de t'avoir donné le goût du SasuTen avec _Coulée de lave perlée de Glace_ :) Merci pour ton commentaire.**

**Niak : Ouais c'est ce qui rend Sasuke intéressant, son humanité, qui n'est vraisemblablement pas présente dans le manga xD J'adore le rendre fragile, pas sûr de lui et complétement à coté de la plaque. Il n'est pas parfait et c'est ce qui le rend autant intéressant.**

**YueAma : Ma pauvre, tu ne dois plus avoir de patience à force d'attendre xD Ils sont tellement compliqués ces deux là, ils compliquent tout ! Eh ben comme tu as pu le constater, j'ai mis trois plomb moi aussi pour poster xD Je ne suis pas une rapide, enfin ça peut m'arriver, mais c'est assez rare. Merci en tout cas pour ton commentaire.**

**Cicidy : Je pense que Sasuke et Tenten sont autant bornés l'un que l'autre xD Merci en tout cas de me commenter à chaque fois !**

**Rosine : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, et oui je continue toujours Black Baccara sauf que l'écriture du chapitre 2 est très très très lente x)**

**MJ Read : C'est vrai que Tenten mérite un calin, mais elle en a eu de la part de Karin dans ce chapitre:) Sasuke et Tenten ont tous les deux un ego et une fierté surdimenssioné qui les empêchent de vivre leur sentiment et leur émotions tels qu'elles viennent. Ils sont trop compliquées xD**

**Lolita Queen : Tu as vu Tenten a fait un calin à Karin xD et ça va enfin commencer à devenir dark MOUAHAHAHAHA !**


	21. Chapter 21

**-Coulée de lave perlée de glace -**

* * *

** \- ****Chapitre 21 -**

* * *

** \- Playlist -**

**Nightcore - I'm an albatraoz**

**Kylie Rothfield ft. Kyle Andrews - Next Level**

**Adrian Lux - Damaged (Radio Edit)**

**Tinashe - Days In The West (Drake Cover) (Ekali Remix)**

**Frances ft. RITUAL - When It Comes To Us**

* * *

-Tu ne veux pas te perdre, Inoue, pas avec moi.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

Kin leva les yeux au ciel tout en soufflant de la fumée sur le visage de Tenten.

-Ecoute moi bien princesse, dans mon monde quand on se casse la gueule il n'y a personne pour te tendre la main. C'est pas un stupide _movie_ à l'eau rose où y'a un crétin de prince pour te sortir de là en débarquant de nulle part. Quand tu t'écrases, t'y reste.

Nullement impressionnée par les avertissements de Kin, Tenten releva le menton essayant d'avoir l'air déterminée.

-Je sais, et ça m'est complètement égale.

Kin la toisa une seconde avant d'éclater d'un rire jaune.

-Petite poupée tu ne sais même pas dans quoi tu t'embarques, tu me fais pitié.

Tenten serra les poings. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas la manière dont Kin lui parlait. Celle-ci croyait qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse, qu'elle voulait jouer alors qu'elle avait vraiment envie de s'oublier.

-Tu sais quoi, finit par dire Kin, juste pour le plaisir de te voir t'auto-détruire je vais t'aider à te perdre.

Elle écrasa sa cigarette avec le talon de ses escarpins.

-Ca risque d'être drôle! Ricana la Tsuchi tout en fouillant dans son décolleté pour sortir un chewing gum à la fraise.

Tenten arqua un sourcil en la voyant jeter l'emballage sur le sol et se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de faire un commentaire. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour se préoccuper du développement durable.

-J'avais prévu d'aller rejoindre des potes à l'Arène, déclara Kin en mâchouillant sa gum en s'attachant les cheveux dans un chignon ou une queue de cheval.

Les cheveux noirs de Kin formaient un tel fouillis sur son crâne que Tenten ne sut pas vraiment déterminer le genre de coiffure que la Tsuchi avait essayé de se faire.

-L'Arène ? C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Tenten en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de cet endroit. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Une boite de nuit ?

-Contente toi de me suivre, grinça Kin en jetant un regard blasé à l'Inoue.

* * *

Tenten ne saurait pas exactement dire combien de temps, elles s'étaient mises à marcher dans les quartiers sombres de Konoha. Elle avait un peu perdu la notion du temps et même celle de l'espace . Tenten avait presque l'impression de ne plus être à Konoha car elle ne reconnaissait absolument pas les ruelles qu'elles traversaient. C'était un peu comme si, elle était ailleurs alors qu'elle n'avait pas quitté sa ville natale. Elle n'avait jamais considéré Konoha comme un labyrinthe ou une étrangère. C'était...

Kin avançait d'un pas rapide et Tenten se demandait bien comment elle faisait avec des talons aussi haut. Pendant un quart de seconde celle-ci l'impressionna et pendant un millième de seconde elle se demandant si c'était vraiment une si bonne idée que ça, que de suivre Kin. Après tout, Tenten ne la connaissait pas, ce n'était qu'une inconnue. Celle-ci pouvait l'emmener n'importe où, et c'était...

Il faisait vraiment très très froid. De la vapeur sortait en continue de leur bouche. Tenten avait les joues toute gelée et ne sentait presque plus ses doigts. C'était...

C'était tellement excitant.

Tenten qui était persuadée que l'Arène était une boite de nuit, fronça les sourcils lorsque Kin emprunta une rue qui menait à une impasse. Elle s'apprêta à demander à la jeune fille si celle-ci se foutait de sa gueule, lorsque Kin s'agenouilla par terre pour soulever une bouche d'égout.

-T'es pas sérieuse ? Fit Tenten choquée alors que la Tsuchi s'engouffrait dans la cavité.

-Tu fermeras, se contenta de dire Kin.

Tenten prit une profonde inspiration et se pencha en avant pour regarder dans l'égout. Kin était déjà en bas et se servait de son portable comme lampe de poche. Des élans d'odeur nauséabondes lui arrivèrent jusqu'au narine et Tenten hésita pendant un quart de seconde à la suivre.

-Bon tu te bouges Princesse ! Grogna Kin. On va être en retard !

En retard ? En retard pour quoi exactement ? Pendant un quart de seconde Tenten se demanda si les "amis" de Kin, n'était pas les tortues ninja. L'Inoue prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer à descendre en refermant d'un geste un peu dégoûté la plaque d'égout.

* * *

L'odeur était insupportable et si elle avait mis sa main sur son nez, Tenten finit par abandonner ce geste totalement inutile qui ne servait à rien. Elle se contenta de suivre Kin, qui faisait tranquillement des bulles avec son chewing gum. Comment faisait-elle pour ne pas être déranger par l'odeur ? Tenten avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait tourner de l'oeil à tout moment et elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise. Peut-être que Kin avait raison, qu'elle n'était qu'une Princesse.

Elles longérent un long couloir sombre où elles croisérent de temps à autre un petit rat, jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent prêt d'une échelle qui donnait sur une bouche d'égout d'où s'échapper des filets de lumière.

Tenten s'empêcha de montrer à quel point elle était soulagée, lorsqu'elle vit Kin commencer à monter. Elles allaient enfin sortir de là.

-Au fait, fit la Tsuchi en regardant Tenten, si jamais on te demande tu dis que t'as 18 ans,

Tenten fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à lui demander pourquoi lorsque Kin tambourina fortement contre la plaque de l'égout. Ce geste étonna Tenten qui se demanda pourquoi celle-ci ne s'était tout simplement pas contenté de la soulever.

L'Inoue sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit une voix grave demander « C'est qui ? »

-Kin Tsuchi ! Hurla la jeune fille.

Il s'écoula trois secondes avant que la plaque ne s'ouvre et de la lumière envahissent les égouts. Une main surgit de nulle part pour aider Kin à monter. L'Inoue qui n'était pas très rassurée à l'idée d'être toute seule dans les égout s'empressa de monter elle aussi l'échelle. Elle n'en cru tout simplement pas ses yeux lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à la surface. Elle ne saurait dire exactement où ils étaient, en tout, c'était dans un immense hangars. Une foule de personne faisait la queue devant une énorme porte en bois fermé et un homme particulièrement musclé lui jeta un regard noir lorsqu'il la vit.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Oh, c'est...quelqu'un, elle est avec moi et elle ne dira rien t'inquiète, le rassura Kin.

Le regard de l'homme était tellement sombre que Tenten détourna le regard vivement intimidée.

-Hein, que tu fermeras ta grande gueule, Inoue ? Fit Kin en lui tapant l'épaule. Parce que si tu dis quoique se soit, les mecs de l'Arène te trouveront et te tuerons !

-Quoi ? S'exclama Tenten terrifiée.

Kin éclata de rire tellement fort que des personnes dans la foule se retournèrent pour la regarder.

-Putain si tu voyais ta tête, détends toi Princesse, je rigole !

Tenten se mordit furieusement la lèvre inférieur. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle avait cru que la Tsushi était sérieuse, elle aurait dû se douter que celle-ci avait juste un humour très noir.

-C'est quoi cet endroit de toute façon ? Bougonna Tenten en rejoignant Kin qui commençait à faire la queue.

L'Inoue observa curieusement les personnes autour d'elle. Ils n'avaient rien des adolescents qu'elle avait l'habitude de fréquenter au lycée. Non, il s'agissait de jeune adulte tatoué et percé de partout. Ils fumaient des clopes ou autre substance illicite, certains buvaient une bière, d'autre parlaient de cul, de drogue et des petits boulots qu'ils trouvaient de temps à autre.

Kin semblait tout à fait à son aise et saluait de temps en temps quelqu'un alors que Tenten les bras croisé contre sa poitrine ne se sentait pas trop à sa place.

-L'Arène c'est juste un endroit où on se retrouve pour prendre des paris, expliqua enfin Kin en enlevant le chewing gum de sa bouche pour le coller contre un mur.

Elle fouilla de nouveau dans son décolleté pour sortir cette fois-ci une clope et un briquet.

-Des paris ? Répéta incrédule Tenten. Des paris sur quoi ?

L'Inoue redouta que Kin lui parle de combat d'animaux. Elle ne supportait pas ça et bien qu'elle avait envie de se perdre avec elle pour tout oublier, elle n'était pas sûre et certaine de pouvoir supporter ça.

-Sur qui, tu veux dire, la corrigea Kin avec un sourire en coin avant d'allumer sa clope.

Tenten ouvrit imperceptiblement ses prunelles et entrouvrit les lèvres pour dire quelque chose mais les portes en bois s'ouvrirent et elle se fit entraîner par le mouvement pressée de la foule dans l'Arène.

Elle découvrit que l'endroit portait bien son nom. Tenten se frotta les yeux croyant rêvait, mais non, elle ne rêvait pas, elle était bien dans une sorte d'amphithéâtre romain. Elle avança lentement dans l'espace circulaire sablé surplombait par des gradins en pierre. C'était complètement dingue. Qui aurait cru qu'un tel endroit ce trouvait dans Konoha ?

-Princesse qu'est-ce que tu fous ? L'arène c'est pas pour nous ! Lui lança Kin depuis les gradins où elle s'était installée.

Tenten réalisa qu'elle s'était un peu trop avancé dans l'arène et alla rejoindre Kin.

-Des gens vont vraiment se battre là-dedans ? Demanda Tenten à la fois impressionnée et scandalisée.

-Ouep ! D'ailleurs, on parie sur Pinkie !

-Pinkie ? Fit Tenten en fronçant les sourcils. C'est qui ça ?

Kin se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil avant de se lever et d'hurler lorsque l'organisateur de l'Arène avança au centre de la piste sablé pour hurler que les combats aller bientôt commencer. Un homme musclé descendit dans l'arène, enleva son tee-shirt et leva les bras vers la foule en souriant férocement. Tenten le considéra un moment et se dit qu'elle n'aimerait vraiment pas être son adversaire.

L'Inoue sursauta lorsque prêt d'elle Kin se mit à gueuler fortement : « PINKIE VA TE DÉFONCER ENFOIRÉ ! ».

Et c'est là que Tenten vit une jeune fille au cheveux rose entrer dans l'arène.

-C'est impossible, murmura Tenten.

Pinkie n'était autre que Sakura Haruno.

Oui c'était bien elle.

C'était bien cette jeune fille portant des DocMarteens et aux yeux verts cernés de noir qu'elle avait rencontré lors de la soirée d'Ino. D'ailleurs, Tenten constata que même pour la saison hivernal, Sakura ne portait qu'une brassière de sport et un legging noir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Lança l'homme hyper musclé en voyant Sakura attacher ses courts cheveux roses en une mini queue de cheval. Je vais pas quand même pas me battre contre une nana !

-Ça tombe bien, fit d'un ton presque blasé l'Haruno, moi non plus.

Tenten n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Sakura avait l'air tellement sûre d'elle. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue c'était lorsqu'elle était allée en boite de nuit avec Shion et Hinata. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que l'une des larbins d'Ino puisse faire ce genre de chose. Est-ce que Sakura était vraiment l'une des larbins de la Yamanaka, se demanda pensivement Tenten, parce que plus elle rencontrait Sakura et plus elle se rendait compte que celle-ci était complètement à part. D'ailleurs, elle semblait tellement différente d'Ino.

Un gong retentit dans tout l'amphithéâtre et c'est impressionnée que Tenten vit Sakura éviter avec une facilité déconcertante les coups de son adversaire. En la regardant se battre, l'Inoue avait l'impression que Sakura dansait. Elle se déplaçait avec légèreté et souplesse. L'Haruno ne se prit pas un seul coup et ne fit qu'une seule bouchée de son adversaire qui subit les railleries du public.

-RETOURNE CHEZ TA MEME ! se moquait fortement Kin.

Tenten pouffa face à l'insulte.

-PINKIE !PINKIE!PINKIE!PINKIE ! hurlait la foule en délire.

Quelqu'un d'autre entra dans l'arène pour défier Sakura, et c'est totalement ébahie que Tenten la vit le réduire en bouillit.

* * *

Lorsque les combats furent terminé, Tenten dû courir, littéralement, à la poursuite de Kin qui s'était empressée de rejoindre Sakura.

-T'as été extract Pinkie ! Hurla fascinée Kin en s'approchant de Sakura qui s'essuyait le front trempée de sueur avec une serviette sale.

Les yeux verts de Sakura passèrent de Kin à Tenten et l'Inoue constata de nouveau que les iris émeraudes étaient indéniablement froid.

-Evidemment qu'elle l'a été, fit une jeune femme au cheveux rose foncée et aux yeux topazes s'approcher d'eux et donner une veste en cuir à Sakura. Comment tu leur as pété la gueule !

Sakura enfila la veste en cuir sans faire de commentaire et défit ses cheveux qui tombèrent d'un mouvement souple sur ses épaules. Kin sortit une clope de son soutient-gorge et la tendit à Sakura qui la glissa entre ses lèvres. L'autre fille, qui s'appelait Tayuya, approcha un briquet de la clope de Sakura pour la lui allumer. Tenten observa presque amusée Kin agir de cette façon. Elle n'aurait jamais dit que la Tsuchi pouvait être une sorte de larbin. C'est là que Tenten compris que Sakura n'était aucunement l'une des larbins d'Ino.

Non.

C'était une autre reine.

-C'est qui celle-là ? Finit par demanda Tayuya en désignant d'un mouvement du menton Tenten.

-Une fille dans ma classe qui a eu envie de se casser la gueule, expliqua d'un ton moqueur Kin.

Tenten se foutait totalement de Tayuya qui se mit à la scandait de haut en bas d'un air hautain, mais ne fut pas particulièrement son aise lorsque Sakura plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle celle-ci fasse un commentaire ou lui dise quelque chose, mais l'Haruno resta silencieuse. Purée, cette meuf était un total mystère.

-Je vois le genre, fit Tayuya, emmène là à la soirée de Jirôbô, ça risque de lui plaire.

-Ouais c'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire, trancha Kin en souriant narquoisement.

-Tu viens toi aussi Pinkie ?

Sakura détourna enfin le regard de Tenten et tout en tirant sur sa clope dénia négativement de la tête.

-Oh dommage, j'ai entendu dire que y'aurai Nara pourtant, fit Tayuya.

Sakura qui avait parut jusqu'à là, aussi émotive qu'un glaçon aux yeux de Tenten, fronça les sourcils.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

-Ben, vous êtes pas...enfin je croyais que...

Tayuya semblait aussi perdu que Tenten qui ne comprenait rien à rien alors que Kin rigolait sournoisement.

-Je me fiche de Nara, ok, grinça Sakura en s'éloignant.

-Ok ! Fit Tayuya en s'élançant à sa poursuite.

Tenten le savait ! Elle savait que Sakura fréquentait Shikamaru bien qu'Hinata lui avait affirmé le contraire. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

-Tu viens Princesse ? Fit Kin d'un ton impatient, On va aller se péter la gueule !

* * *

Tenten n'était pas allée à beaucoup de fête durant sa courte vie. À vrai dire, la soiré d'Ino avait été sa première et elle n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Jirôbô. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant d'alcool de sa vie ni de gens fumer autant. D'ailleurs, il y avait tellement de fumeur que la pièce principale que Tenten pensa comme étant dans le salon était toute opaque.

-Tiens bois ça.

Kin lui donna un énorme gobelet rouge que Tenten supposa contenir de l'alcool. Kin en avait aussi un dans la main et but une longue gorgée avant de chanter en même temps qu'Adrian Lux.

**-We're damaged, take control !**

Tenten l'imita et grimaça en avalant le liquide alcoolisé. Kin se moqua d'elle en la voyant faire la grimace et comme pour lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas une Princesse, Tenten termina son verre cul sec.

-**We're damaged, take control **! Hurla Tenten en sautant au rythme de la chanson.

Ce n'était tellement pas dans ses habitudes de faire tout ça et ça faisait tellement de bien. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Tenten se sentait joyeuse. Un sentiment de bien-être l'envahissait et elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de danser toute la nuit.

Tenten ne paniqua même pas lorsqu'elle perdit de vue Kin, ni même lorsque des mains appartenant à un total inconnu lui touchèrent la taille. Elle avait juste l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage.

Alors Tenten dansa jusqu'à s'en faire mal au pied, en secouant la tête, en vibrant en même temps que les baffes qui vomissaient du son.

Putain, elle avait envie d'être aussi forte que la musique. Elle ne voulait faire qu'un avec l'onde musicale.

Les mains de l'inconnu sur sa taille descendirent jusqu'à ses hanches et s'aventurèrent sur ses fesses en les empoignant fortement.

À ce moment là, la musique s'arrêta et Tenten tomba brutalement dans la réalité et réalisa qu'elle était entrain de se faire tripoter.

Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de l'inconnu sans même lui accorder un regard et s'enfonça dans le bain de foule. Tenten regarda à droit et à gauche en essayant de repérer Kin, mais celle-ci était introuvable. Elle se sentit un peu mal tout d'un coup.

Tenten décida de s'aventurer dans la maison, en montant les escaliers. Peut-être que Kin était montée à l'étage. En montant les marches, Tenten posa son pied sur quelque chose de visqueux et rougit tout en enlevant vivement sa chaussure d'un air dégoûté en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait d'un préservatif qui semblait avoir bien fait son travail.

La jeune fille ne perdit pas une seconde de plus pour monter les escaliers en faisant bien attention où elle mettait les pieds.

Elle ouvrit quelques portes au hasard et finit par trouver Kin dans l'une des chambres de l'immense maison. Celle-ci était en compagnie de Tayuya et de Shikamaru. Ils fumaient tranquillement assis en tailleurs par terre. Tenten referma porte et s'approcha d'eux.

-Shikamaru, voici la putain de Princesse dont je te parlais ! Les présenta Kin en tirant sur sa clope.

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel. Elle vient les rejoindre par terre en s'asseyant elle aussi en tailleur.

-Mon prénom c'est Tenten, grogna t-elle.

Shikamaru pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté tout en plissant les yeux.

-On ne se serait pas déjà rencontré ? Demanda t-il tout en se grattant nonchalamment l'un de ses sourcils avec son pouce.

C'est en l'observant se frotter le sourcil que Tenten remarqua qu'il était percé la aussi. C'est bizarre, elle n'avait pas remarqué ça la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vue. Peut-être que c'était tout nouveau.

-J'étais aussi au fiançailles de Shion, fit Tenten en baissant les yeux sur le sol un peu intimidée.

-Oh, fit-il en apportant sa clope à ses lèvres.

-Je savais que t'étais qu'une Princesse ! Grinça Kin. T'es de leur monde !

Tenten serra les poings avant de lui lancer d'un air agacé :

-Je n'ai rien à voir avec eux ! Je ne suis pas née avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche !Je ne suis pas une putain de bourgeoise !Je...

Elle s'arrêta brusquement en se rendant compte qu'elle était entrain d'insulter le monde de Shikamaru et qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'il commence à la détester alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer. Elle lui jeta un regard en coin et constata étonnée qu'il la regardait d'un air amusé.

-Désolée, j'aurai pas dû...hum..

Il fronça les sourcils un moment avant de rire légèrement.

-Tenten, c'est ça ?

Elle hocha la tête un peu mal à l'aise.

-T'arrête pas pour moi, je m'en contre fous totalement.

Shikamaru écrasa sa clope sur le sol avant de plonger son regard brun dans le sien.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, je trouve aussi que je viens d'un monde de petit con.

Tayuya éclata de rire bruyamment en approuvant la remarque de Shikamaru. Soulagée qu'il ne le prenne pas mal, Tenten lui rendit son sourire. Il avait l'air d'être plutôt cool comme mec. Elle aurait voulu lui parler un peu plus longtemps mais celui-ci commençait déjà à se lever.

-Tu t'en vas déjà ? Demanda Kin.

-J'ai cours demain, grinça le jeune homme en s'étirant paresseusement.

-N'importe quoi, tu vas jamais en cours, dis plutôt que tu ne trouves pas notre compagnie assez intéressante, peut-être que si on avait les cheveux roses...

-Ta gueule Kin, la coupa froidement Shikamaru en lui lançant un regard noir.

Kin lui tira la langue et Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel avant de saluer Tenten d'un mouvement de la main.

-Évite de trop trainer avec elles, tu finiras par devenir taré, avertit Shikamaru à l'Inoue avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

-C'est vraiment qu'un petit con ce mec ! Grogna Tayuya en se levant elle aussi. Si c'est comme ça, je vais aller me faire péter la chatte par un trou d'uc ! T'aurais pas une capote Kin ?

-Nope !

-Quoi ? Mais t'en as toujours une sur toi !

-Je m'envoie pas en l'air quand j'ai mes règles, c'est pas mon kiffe.

Tayuya s'apprêta à le demander à Tenten mais se ravisa à la dernière minute. Elle finit par s'en aller en maugréant que de toute façon elle s'en foutait de le faire sans protection.

-Ouais ben la prochaine fois c'est même pas la peine que tu viennes me demander de te frapper dans le ventre parce que t'as peur d'avoir un môme dans le bide, je te laisserai dans ta merde !

Tenten n'osa même pas demander à Kin si elle était sérieuse ou si cela s'était vraiment déjà produit, parce qu'au fond, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de savoir. Cela lui semblait beaucoup trop sombre pour être réel. Kin devait sans doute exagérer.

-Ils font vraiment tous chier ce soir ! râla Kin en s'allongeant sur le sol.

Tenten l'observa un moment faire des ronds avec la fumée de sa cigarette et osa enfin lui demander quelque chose qui l'intriguait depuis un petit moment.

-Kin ?

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que, hum, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre Shikamaru et Sakura ?

Kin arqua l'un de ses sourcils et la considéra un moment avant de dire d'un ton que Tenten trouva étonnamment sérieux.

-Franchement, j'en ai pas la moindre idée, puis Kin rajouta d'un ton vénéneux, pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

Tenten haussa les épaules. Elle non plus n'en savait trop rien. Ça l'intriguée c'est tout. C'était juste de la curiosité inutile.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'est pas ton putain de problème ok !

-Ok, j'ai compris, c'est pas la peine de me parler sur ce ton !

Kin se releva et elles se regardèrent dans les yeux toutes les deux pendant de longue secondes avant que la Tsuchi ne lui dise :

-Je te déteste tu sais.

Tenten esquissa un sourire.

-Je ne t'aime pas non plus.

-Que les choses soient bien claires Princesse, on ne sera jamais amie, ok ?

Tenten s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'elle le savait parfaitement et qu'elle ne désirait pour rien au monde devenir son amie lorsqu'un couple ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

-Hé on peut venir baiser ou pas ?

Si Tenten fut un peu scandalisée par de tel propos, Kin se contenta de se lever pour leur laisser la place comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

Non, cette fête n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec celle de la Yamanaka. Personne ne semblait être pété de tune, les gens avaient l'air de vivre leur émotion tel qu'elle leur venait et Tenten ne put s'empêcher de les envier. Ils avaient l'air tellement libre.

-Ah t'étais là poupée, fit une voix derrière Tenten alors qu'elle fermait la porte de la chambre.

Elle sursauta en sentant deux bras lui encercler la taille.

-T'avais disparu de la piste, je me demandais bien où est-ce que t'étais passé.

Une chaleur étouffante encerclait Tenten et la jeune fille essaya tant bien que mal de se dégager de son emprise. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ses mains qui la touchaient de cette manière, ni le souffle de ce total inconnu qu'elle sentait sur sa nuque.

-Putain Jirôbô fiche lui la paix ! Ordonna Kin.

-C'est ma soirée, je fais ce que je veux !

-Ouais mais pas avec elle ! Fit Kin en attrapant fortement la main de Tenten pour l'extirper des bras de Jirôbô. Allez viens on se casse !

Tenten n'hésita pas une seule seconde à suivre Kin, bien trop heureuse de s'éloigner de l'hôte envahissant de la fête. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elles furent toutes les deux dans la rue, grelottant presque de froid que Tenten s'arrêta pour lui dire merci.

-Putain me remercie pas Inoue, j'ai pas fait ça pour toi ! Je l'ai juste fait parce que j'aime pas voir Jirôbô abuser d'une meuf, c'est tout, appelle ça de la solidarité féminine.

Tenten avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ce genre de scène et elle se rappela de la fois où elle avait éloigné Hidan de Kin.

Elle n'osa pas lui demander ce qu'était devenu ce connard et se contenta de suivre la Tsuchi. Elles marchèrent un moment silencieusement avant que Kin ne s'arrête brusquement. Tenten la fixa intriguée alors que Kin lui lançait un regard noir.

-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Demanda l'Inoue.

-Je te déteste.

-Oui je sais tu me l'as déjà dit.

-Non c'est pas ça, c'est juste que...argh...merde je traîne pas avec des gens que je n'aime pas, ok ! C'est pas super sain ! Rentre chez toi Inoue !

-Mais...

-Sérieusement, dégage !

-T'as dit que tu m'aiderais à me perdre parce que tu n'as strictement rien à foutre de ce qui m'arrive ! Vociféra soudainement Tenten.

Kin secoua la tête de gauche à droite alors que Tenten poursuivait sur sa lancée.

-Et je t'ai dit que tu ne voulais pas te perdre ! Pas avec moi !

-Et je t'ai dit que c'est ce que je voulais !

Kin la regarda comme si Tenten était totalement folle.

-Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée dans ce en quoi tu t'engages Inoue ?

-Non, admit Tenten, et ça m'est complètement égale !

Kin soupira bruyamment et se frotta énergiquement le visage avec ses mains.

-T'es vraiment seule à ce point, hein ?

Tenten ne répondit pas et détourna le regard pour observer le ciel qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus clair. C'était le levé du jour. Wow. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle faisait une nuit blanche de cette manière là.

-Tu devrais vraiment rentrer chez, tes parents vont s'inquiéter.

Tenten quitta le ciel des yeux pour regarder curieusement Kin.

-Personne n'est là pour s'inquiéter de quoique se soit, fit Tenten en haussant les épaules.

-Si c'est le cas, déclara Kin en étirant ses bras par dessus sa tête avant de reprendre la marche.

* * *

Kin avait conduit Tenten dans un vieux immeuble complètement abandonnée. Sur le chemin, elles s'étaient arrêtée devant une boulangerie et avait acheté une quantité monstre de viennoiserie et de café. C'est donc les bras chargé qu'elles se mirent à monter une multitude d'escalier. Tenten s'apprêtait à dire à Kin, qu'elle en avait marre et qu'elle voulait juste s'assoeir lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elles étaient arrivée jusqu'à une porte. Kin l'ouvrit avec son coude et Tenten ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit « Wow » d'émerveillement.

Elles étaient sur le toit de l'immeuble et avaient une vue impressionnante sur Konoha qui se réveillait doucement. Un vieux canapé bleu foncé trônait prêt du rebord de l'immeuble et Tenten rejoint Kin qui avait prit place dessus.

-Tu viens souvent ici ? Demanda Tenten en croquant dans un croissant.

-Ouais, quand je sais pas trop où aller et que j'ai pas envie d'aller en cours.

Tenten avala difficilement son morceau de croissant. Merde. Les cours. Aujourd'hui c'était lundi. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, il n'était que sept heure du matin, elle avait encore le temps de rentrer pour se préparer et aller au lycée.

En voyant que Tenten faisait une drôle de tête Kin s'éloigna un peu d'elle.

-Si t'as l'intention de vomir, surtout penche toi en avant et me fais pas dessus !

-Quoi ? Non je...

Elle croisa les onyx de Kin et tout d'un coup, l'école ne lui sembla plus du tout un problème.

-Je me disais juste que cette soirée avait vraiment été dingue.

-T'as trouvé ça dingue ? Il ne s'est absolument rien passé, un jour je te montrerai ce que c'est de passer une nuit réellement dingo !

Tenten qui s'apprêtait à croquer de nouveau dans sa viennoiserie suspendit son geste et esquissa un sourire.

-Alors ça veut dire qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ?

Kin soupira et s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans le canapé.

-Tu as dit que tu voulais te casser gueule, je t'aiderai mais seulement en tant qu'ennemie.

-On est enemie ? Fit Tenten étonnée.

-Je vois pas ce qu'on pourrait être d'autre. T'as été ma rival et je t'ai vraiment hais pour ça d'ailleurs, Sasuke n'aurait jamais dû te choisir toi.

Sasuke.

Tenten l'avait complètement oublié jusqu'à là. Elle n'y avait même pas pensé. Ni à lui, ni à Shion qui s'était cassé, ni à sa mère qui n'était jamais là, ni à son pére... Passer toute la nuit avec Kin l'avait fait oublier toute les personnes qui lui causaient autant de peine. Tout d'un coup, alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas ressenti jusqu'à là, Tenten se sentit épuisée. Autant bien mentalement que physiquement.

-D'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que t'as cassé avec lui, merde ? Ce mec est beau, riche c'est tellement un bon partit !

Cette remarque ne plut pas vraiment à Tenten. Elle avait oublié que Kin faisait partie des groupies de Sasuke.

-C'est vraiment comme ça que tu le vois ?

-Bien sûr, c'est tout ce qui m'importe chez lui.

-Le fait qu'il soit beau et riche ? Je pensais que t'étais amoureuse de lui.

Kin s'esclaffa.

-Amoureuse ? J'suis pas du style à tomber amoureuse, putain qu'elle connerie ! Nan moi je voulais juste le baiser pour qu'il me sorte de la merde c'est tout.

Tenten sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé Sasuke de cette façon là, même si s'était tout à fait logique que la plupart des filles s'intéressent à lui juste pour ça.

-Donc, hum, t'étais bien consciente que c'était un, hum,...

-Un connard ? Ah oui totalement, tout le monde le sait d'ailleurs, toi aussi, non ? Ça t'a pas empêcher de tomber amoureuse de lui non ?Enfin, je suppose que t'es bien le genre de meuf à tomber amoureuse...

Tenten aurait voulu dénier mais malheureusement Kin avait raison.

C'était tellement ridicule d'ailleurs.

-De toute façon ça n'a plus aucune importance maintenant, fit Tenten en jouant avec son croissant n'ayant plus aucun appétit.

-Ouais ben si tu veux mon avis, ça se serrait bien qu'il passe à autre chose, que je puisse enfin lui jeter mon grappin dessus !

-Quoi ? S'exclama Tenten sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Ca va, tu peux un peu partager, non ? Tu l'as quitté je te rappelle !

Tenten serra les dents pour s'empêcher dire une méchanceté. Elle ne voyait même pas pourquoi elle était autant énervée. Sasuke ne voudrait jamais d'une fille comme Kin. Il ne voulait de personne de toute façon.

-Nan, le problème c'est qu'il est toujours à fond sur toi.

-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, maugréa Tenten de mauvaise humeur.

-J'dis pas n'importe quoi, il arrête pas de te regarder, il fait que ça tout le temps purée ! C'est tellement saoulant !

Tenten tourna vivement son visage vers Kin, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

-Tu mens.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je te mentirais ? Ça m'avancerait à quoi ?

Kin avait raison, à quoi ça lui servirait de lui dire ça, alors qu'elle le voulait. Tenten eut soudainement un peu de mal à respirer et de ce concentrer sur le paysage.

-Enfin bref, si ça continue comme ça, j'irai voir ailleurs, des cons pleins de tunes c'est pas ce qui manque en ville !

Tenten n'écoutait plus Kin parce que les battements de son cœur étaient bien trop bruyant pour qu'elle puisse entendre quoique se soit d'autre.

* * *

Sasuke ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait à faire là. Sérieusement. Son père l'avait entraîné après les cours à une réunion de « crise » chez les Hyuga parce que Shion s'était carapaté sans demander son reste. Elle n'avait laissé qu'une lettre à son père. Elle ne s'était même pas expliquée à Neji. Cette meuf était vraiment une garce. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi son départ affectait autant tout le monde. Hinata s'était enfermée dans sa chambre et refusait de sortir. Neji était fou de rage et ne cessait de dire que c'était inacceptable. Le patriarche Hyuga discutait bruyamment avec le patriarche Yamazaki et l'insultait même parfois. Même les Yamanaka étaient là. Ino était assise sur l'un des somptueux canapés des Hyuga et regardait droit devant elle, sans se préoccuper de l'agitation des adultes.

Assit sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil, les mains dans les poches, Sasuke écoutait donc d'une oreille les pères de famille parler du fait qu'il fallait absolument ramener Shion pour que l'alliance Hyuga-Yamazaki-Uchiwa puissent se faire.

Le jeune homme eut envie de rire. L'inquiétude des patriarches étaient purement économique, c'était du business. Personne ne semblait réellement inquiet pour Shion en elle-même. Enfin à part peut-être Inoichi qui essayait d'entrer dans la conversation et demandait si au moins l'un d'entre eux s'était assuré que Shion soit saine et sauve. Sasuke eut pitié de ce pauvre bougre. Inoichi ne faisait partie d'aucune élite et pourtant la mère d'Ino l'avait choisi pour mari. Inoichi ne pensait pas comme un Uchiwa, ni comme Yamazaki et encore moins comme un Hyuga.

Il lui semblait tellement humain.

Il était un peu comme une sorte de Tenten Inoue.

En pensant à la jeune fille, le cœur de Sasuke se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il ne l'avait pas vu en cours aujourd'hui. Il s'était proposé pour lui apporter les cours et n'avait même pas eu le temps d'aller chez elle car son père l'avait ramené directement ici.

Il n'en avait rien à foutre du départ de Shion. Bien au contraire, plus celle-ci se tenait loin de Karin et mieux il se portait. Il était le seul à avoir envie d'applaudir sa fuite ?

Hanabi entra dans la salon, le nez plongée sur son portable et lorsqu'elle vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil prêt de Sasuke, celui-ci vit qu'elle s'amusait à jouer à CandyCrush. Bon, rectification, qui à part lui et Hanabi semblaient n'avoir rien à foutre du départ de Shion ?

Alors que les patriarches de l'élite japonaise essayaient d'élaborer un plan pour faire revenir Shion, Ino se leva brusquement du canapé.

-Elle est partie et elle ne reviendra pas, lança froidement la sulfureuse blonde. Contentez vous d'aller de l'avant !

Sasuke l'observa quitter la salle avec son père à ses trousses. Les patriarches furieux se mirent de nouveau à gueuler des propos qui n'intéressèrent pas assez Sasuke pour qu'il se donne la peine d'écouter. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son portable pour voir qu'il était déjà 18 heures. Voyant que son père ne semblait même plus se formaliser de sa présence, Sasuke décida de s'éclipser.

Il avait bien mieux à faire.

* * *

Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'était pas venu chez les Inoue. Le fait de se tenir sur ce perron, juste devant la porte d'entrée lui rapella des souvenirs qui provoquèrent des espèces de fourmillement dans le bas du ventre. On aurait dit que des papillons voulaient lui sortir des tripes, ce qui était plutôt flippant pensa Sasuke en esquivant une grimace.

Il sonna une première fois et attendit patiement que Tenten ou Chiha vienne lui ouvrir. Il sonne une deuxième fois en appuyant d'un mouvement sec sur la sonnerie et en commençant à taper du pied.

La patience n'était pas vraiment l'une des meilleures qualités de Sasuke. La porte finit par s'ouvrit et c'est à une Tenten aux yeux cernés et au teint pâle qui lui fit face. Celle-ci parut profondément surprise de le voir à sa porte car elle le regarda d'un drôle d'air.

-Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venu t'apporter les cours.

Elle fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir en grand les yeux.

-Tu, hum, t'étais malade ? Demanda Sasuke.

-Ou..ouais, j'avais de la..fièvre, fit Tenten, mais je vais mieux ! Beaucoup mieux !

Sasuke ne la crut pas une seule seconde. Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Karin hier. Elle lui avait dit que Tenten allait mal, et il se demanda à cet instant si l'Inoue avait vraiment eu de la fière où si elle commençait à faire de la déprime.

-Ta mère est là au moins ? s'enquit-il.

-Non, se contenta de dire Tenten en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine et en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

Bien que Sasuke n'avait jamais vraiment eu de mauvais sentiment envers Chiha celui-ci éprouva un profond agacement envers elle. Comment pouvait-il écouter Karin et passer à autre chose s'il savait que Tenten allait mal et qu'il n'y avait personne pour s'occuper d'elle ?

-Tu ne devrais pas rester toute seule.

Tenten considéra un moment ce qu'il venait de dire avant de lui demander :

-Tu es juste venu pour me donner les cours, alors contente toi de me les donner !

Sasuke serra les dents. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être insupportable lorsqu'elle lui disait clairement qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de son aide ! Ca lui coûtait quoi, de lui dire, ne serait-ce qu'au moins une fois, merci.

-Merci Sasuke, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part de t'être soucier de mes devoirs, fit-il en prenant un ton aiguë et en lui donnant d'un geste brusque une pochette contenant ses cours. Oh mais de rien Tenten, c'est normal !

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel et se mordilla la lèvre inférieur. Sasuke ne loupa pas ce geste qui lui fit perdre durant un quart de seconde tout ses moyens et chercha à croiser le regard de Tenten. C'est étrange, d'habitude elle n'avait aucun mal à le défier de ses noisettes, alors pourquoi elle est-ce qu'elle s'enquiquinait à regarder partout sauf vers lui ?

Elle avait l'air tellement fatiguée, qu'il se demanda si elle avait dormi cette nuit ?

La jeune fille sursauta lorsqu'il prit l'une de ses mèches de cheveux pour la mettre derrière son oreille.

-T'as l'air épuisée, observa t-il.

Tenten recula légèrement son visage avant de dire sèchement :

-Sasuke, ce n'est pas ton problème.

Il fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à lui dire quelque chose mais Tenten le devança.

-_Je_ ne suis pas _ton_ problème, je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi parce que...

_Parce qu'après je ne sais plus où j'en suis._

-Mais c'est plus fort que moi merde ! Lâcha sans même réfléchir Sasuke.

-Arrête Sasuke !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'arrête Tenten ?

-De te comporter comme ça avec moi si tu ne ressens rien du tout ! Clama la jeune fille.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et prit le menton de Tenten avec l'une de ses mains pour la forcer à le regarder.

-C'est ce que tu penses ? Que je ne ressens rien pour toi ?

-Ce n'est pas le cas ? Trancha d'un ton froid Tenten.

-J'aimerai ne pas m'inquiète pour toi, mais j'y peux rien Tenten, je te l'ai dit c'est plus fort que moi.

Tenten fronça les sourcils et chassa la main de Sasuke.

-Je t'en prie, ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, tu sais quoi ? Reprends tes cours, j'en ai pas besoin !

Elle lui balança la pochette en pleine figure et s'apprêta à lui fermer la porte au nez, mais vexé qu'elle ne fasse pas attention à ce qu'il venait de lui dire, Sasuke entra de force dans la maison jetant la pochette par terre.

-Tu n'écoutes rien ! Je viens de te dire que c'est plus fort que moi !

Tenten recula d'un pas alors que Sasuke s'approchait d'elle.

-C'est plus fort que moi Tenten !

-Je ne suis pas sourde, j'ai entendu !

-Non tu n'entends rien, tu ne comprends rien ! Fit Sasuke énervé. Je n'ai aucune envie de m'inquiéter pour toi et je m'inquiète quand même, je n'ai pas envie de penser à toi constamment mais j'y pense quand même !

Les prunelles de Tenten le fixèrent d'un air profondément étonnées.

-Tenten, tu...tu me rends dingue.

Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il agissait sans même savoir ce qu'il faisait. Sasuke encercla le visage de Tenten avec ses mains et caressa du bout de ces pouces les joues de la jeune fille avant de faire glisser l'une de ses mains derrière sa nuque puis sur son épaule pour repousser ses cheveux vers l'arrière. La peau de Tenten était tellement chaude qu'il avait l'impression de toucher de la lave.

-Tu as dit que ça serait une erreur rien de vouloir essayer, murmura Tenten en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'Uchiwa.

-J'ai dit tout un tas de connerie, fit Sasuke qui se mit à fixer intensément les lèvres pulpeuses de l'Inoue.

Tout doucement, il se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'attendit à ce qu'elle le repousse ou qu'elle lui morde violemment la lèvre inférieur comme la dernière fois, mais Tenten ne fit rien de tout ça. Bien au contraire, elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour lui permettre d'aller plus loin. Sasuke crut défaillir lorsque les mains de Tenten se posèrent sur son torse et remontèrent jusqu'à sa nuque qu'elle se mit serrer très très fort.

Putain, ça faisait tellement du bien.

Il fit glisser sa langue dans sa bouche pour caresser la sienne. Sasuke l'embrassa comme si c'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de se raccrocher à la réalité à ce moment là. Il l'embrassa comme si c'était le seule moyen pour lui de se sentir exister, de se sentir vivant. Il fallait qu'il la sente plus prêt, parce qu'à ce moment précis, c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Alors il fit glisser ses mains sur sa taille, sur ses hanches et la serra contre lui.

Bordel il la serra tellement fort qu'il l'entendit lui dire entre deux baisers « Je peux plus respirer. »

En esquissant un sourire, Sasuke desserra légèrement ses bras autours de la taille de Tenten et fondit sur sa gorge qu'il goûta sans aucun scrupule. Elle avait la peau tellement chaude, c'était tellement bon. Il lui en fallait tellement plus.

-Tes mains sont froides l'entendit-il murmurer alors qu'il avait effleuré le ventre de Tenten avec l'une de ses mains.

-Ça te dérange ? lui susurra t-il en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

-A moi oui en tout cas, lança d'un ton sec Chiha Inoue qui se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte une valise à la main.

Les jeunes gens se séparèrent furtivement.

-Madame Inoue, salua Sasuke qui la maudit un millier de fois dans sa tête pour avoir osé interrompre un tel moment.

Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

Pour une fois qu'il avait réussi à atteindre Tenten sans que celle-ci ne le repousse.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, Sasuke ? Lui demanda Chiha en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

Sasuke remarqua qu'elle ne parlait pas et ne le regardait pas avec la même bienveillance qu'autrefois. Au contraire, elle semblait presque furieuse qu'il soit là. Bon, certes, trouver sa fille entrain de se faire dévorer la nuque par un adolescent complètement submergé par les hormones n'avaient rien de très réjouissant, mais quand même. Elle qui il y a quelques semaines de ça semblait tellement ravie que sa Tenten ait trouvé un copain.

-Je suis venue apporter les cours à Tenten étant donné qu'elle était malade.

Chiha fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir en grand les yeux et de se jeter littéralement sur sa fille en lui touchant le front avec le dos de sa main.

-Tenten tu es malade ? Tu vas bien ? Tu veux qu'on aille voir un médecin ?

-Maman je vais bien ! S'énerva la jeune fille en s'échappant de l'emprise de sa mère. J'ai juste eu un peu de fièvre c'est tout ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais que tu ne serais pas là avant mardi !

Chiha regarda un moment sa fille d'un air un peu confus.

-Il y a eu un changement et quoiqu'il en soit, tu me parles sur un autre ton que celui-là s'il te plait jeune fille ! Je te rappelle que je suis ta mère !

Sasuke n'aima pas la manière dont Chiha parla à Tenten, même s'il savait qu'objectivement la jeune Inoue aurait dû être plus respectueuse envers sa mère sauf qu'il était trop amoureux pour être objectif.

-Il est tard Sasuke, tu devrais rentrer chez toi, l'ordonna d'un ton froid Chiha.

L'Uchiwa n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Il essaya de croiser le regard de Tenten mais Chiha se posta entre eux d'un air sévère.

Très bien, si c'était ce qu'elle voulait il allait s'en aller.

Cependant, Chiha pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, ça ne changeait rien au sentiment de bonheur intense qui le submergeait littéralement.

Tenten l'avait embrassé, elle ne l'avait pas repoussé et il était sûre et certain que si Chiha ne les avait pas interrompu ils seraient allez beaucoup plus loin.

Bordel.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Le chauffeur de Sasuke fut particulièrement surprit lorsque celui-ci entra dans la berline avec un sourire niais. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait dans cet état là.

-Tout va bien Mr Uchiwa ? s'enquit-il.

* * *

**TADAM !**

**Alors ? **

**Oui, je sais, moi aussi je n'aime pas du tout le rapprochement entre Sasuke et Tenten, d'ailleurs, je devrais allez leur toucher deux mots à ces deux là! xD **

**Sinon, comment trouvez-vous ma Sakura ? N'est-elle pas trop badass ? Bon je sais, on ne sait toujours pas trop grand chose d'elle, mais ça finira par venir, no soucy. **

**Je me suis éclatée à écrire sur Kin et Tayuya. Elles sont tellement franches et tellement sombres, c'est un véritable plaisir. **

**J'attends impatiemment vos avis, je ne tiens plus en place !**

**A plus mes petits caramels !**

**R.A.R **

**Lalyta : Oh merci beaucoup pour tout tes beaux compliments, ça me fait super chaud au coeur et ça me fait toujours hyper plaisir de voir une nouvelle lectrice :) Malheureusement Shion est partie, il n'y aura plus de moment entre elle et Karin :/ She's gone, you have to say goodbye. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

**MJ Read : Ouep, comme t'as pu le voir, ça a été un peu le chaos xD J'espère que la suite ne t'as pas déçu x), merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas.**

**Nom-aleatoire :Je suis tellement fière à chaque fois que tu me dis que t'adores Karin x), c'est mon petit bébé d'amour ! Hinata n'est pas totalement une garce n'exagérons rien xD Elle est juste un peu plus différente. Merci pour ton commentaire !**

**Emilie : Tu as tout lu en 2h ? Wow, c'est impressionnant ! En tout cas cela me fait trop plaisir de t'avoir fait aimé du SasuTen, merci pour ton commentaire :)**

**Nukinuchan : Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon petit doigt me dit que ce chapitre, va te plaire xD En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire précédent, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir ton avis :)**

**Rosine :Merci pour ton commentaire :)**

**YueAma : Meuh non tu ne me hais pas, tu m'adores xD Hé oui comme tu peux le voir, les personnages sont pleins de défaut, ils ne sont pas courageux, ne savent pas quoi faire de leur vie et c'est ce que j'adore autant chez eux. Merci pour ton commentaire :) Je suis tout à fait d'accord pour former cette ligue AHAHAHA**

**Seirenn : Alors tout d'abord, ça me fait plaisir que mon histoire te plaise et que tu as même tout relu depuis le début. Cependant je tiens à te préciser que dans cette fanfiction, les personnages sont complexes et que bien au contraire ils ne sont pas rangé dans une case. Ino n'est pas qu'une garce, Tenten n'est pas que naive, Sasuke n'est pas qu'un glaçon. Donc ne dit pas que dans ma fic il n'y a que deux cathégories xD Tenten ne se met à dos, au contraire elle finit toute seule alors qu'elle n'y ait pour rien justement. Elle n'a fait de mal à personne. En tout cas, merci quand même pour ton commentaire :)**

**Cicidy : Hé ben non, Sasuke n'est pas apparu de nulle part pour la sauver, c'est pas un conte de fée "Coulée de lave perlée de glace" xD Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas ma petite Cicidy !**


	22. Chapter 22

**\- Coulée de lave perlée de glace -**

* * *

**\- Chapitre 22 -**

* * *

**-Playlist -**

**Stefano Ruggeri, Rachel Wood &amp; Tony Morley - Le Bal **

**Petit Biscuit - 3AM**

**Blackbear - just friends **

**Dead Right - Don't Wanna Dance **

**Hayden Calnin - Coward**

* * *

Ce que Tenten aimait le plus avec le café, c'était l'odeur qui s'en dégageait lorsqu'il coulait lentement dans la cafetière. Cette odeur était, pour elle, apaisante, rassurante. Tenten se servit une grande tasse et vient s'asseoir en face de Chiha qui buvait une tasse de thé aux effluves de cannelle et d'orange. Ils étaient si rare les matins où elles pouvaient prendre leur petit-déjeuner ensemble. D'ailleurs, la dernière fois remontait à si loin que Tenten ne s'en souvenait même plus. Chiha poussa sans dire un mot la boite à sucre vers sa fille qui leva les yeux vers sa mère. Chiha l'observait silencieusement. Ce silence n'était pas décidément pas normal. Chiha avait toujours quelque chose à dire. Tenten remua lentement sa cuillère dans sa tasse avant de boire une gorgée.

-Tu rentres directement après les cours ou est-ce que tu as l'intention d'aller à quelque part avec Sasuke ? Demanda sans prendre de pincette et d'un ton un peu sec Chiha.

Tenten fronça les sourcils et avala difficilement la gorgée de café qu'elle venait tout juste de boire. Elle s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais sa mère la dévança.

-Je suppose qu'après ce qui s'est passé hier sous mon toit, vous sortez de nouveau ensemble.

Tenten serra fortement sa tasse entre ses doigts. Comment pouvait-elle expliquer de façon claire et concise que c'était tout simplement compliqué ? Elle ne savait pas du tout où elle en était avec Sasuke et n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler avec elle. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler tout court.

-Ecoute, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins Tenten, je n'approuve pas du tout votre relation.

-Quoi ? Lâcha la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

-Comment peux-tu retourner avec lui après tout ce qu'il t'a dit ? Fit Chiha offusquée. Tu ne te rappelles donc pas d'être revenu en pleur un soir ? J'ai eu toute les peines du monde pour te réconforter ce jour là.

Tenten se mordilla la lèvre inférieur. Elle le savait déjà tout ça. Mais entre ce moment là et aujourd'hui tellement de chose avait changé.

-Maman, fit Tenten d'un ton posé, ce n'est pas ton problème.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi.

Il est un peu tard pour ça, aurait voulu lui dire Tenten.

-Les hommes sont parfois de terrible manipulateur, ils te font croire tout un tas de chose pour te faire rester, il ne faut pas que tu tombes dans leur piège, tu vaux bien mieux que ça Tenten.

Chiha tendit la main vers celle de sa fille mais Tenten recula soudainement sa chaise.

-Ce n'est pas parce que papa jouait avec toi et que tu n'arrives pas à trouver quelqu'un d'honnête que c'est forcément le cas pour moi !

C'était sortie tout seule. Tenten regretta presque de l'avoir dit lorsque sa mère lui lança un regard blessé. Trop tard, elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de me parler comme ça depuis hier ? Fit Chiha en haussant la voix. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

Tu es instable. Tu n'es jamais là. Tu ne me comprends pas. C'est ce que Tenten aurait voulu lui dire, c'est ce qu'elle voulait lui dire depuis tellement longtemps.

-Désolée, maman, je, j'ai parlé sans réfléchir, s'excusa Tenten en baissant les yeux sur sa tasse.

-Tu fais bien d'être désolée jeune fille ! Lui reprocha Chiha. Parce qu'on ne parle pas comme ça à sa mère !

Tenten se mordit la lèvre inférieur et enfouit en plus profond d'elle-même tous les reproches qu'elle voulait lui faire. Cela ne servait à rien de toute façon, Chiha ne comprendrait pas.

-Il faut que j'y aille, je vais être en retard, dit-elle en se levant de table.

Chiha la regarda mettre sa tasse dans l'évier avant de lui dire :

-Tenten, s'il te plait, fais attention à toi, ne laisse pas Sasuke te faire du mal.

La jeune Inoue regarda sa mère dans les yeux et hésita à lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de l'Uchiwa pour se faire du mal. Mais, Tenten n'avait plus envie de se confier à Chiha.

-À ce soir maman, fit-elle avant d'enfiler son manteau.

Lorsque Tenten ouvrit la porte, un vent glacial lui fouetta le visage. Elle ferma vivement les yeux et lorsqu'elle les ouvrit de nouveau elle découvrit avec surprise qu'il neigeait.

* * *

Oto Orochimaru était tellement ennuyeux. Sasuke faisait tourner son stylos autour de son pouce en regardant de temps à autre l'heure sur sa montre. Non mais sérieusement, Oto-sensei avait le don de ralentir le temps, ou quoi ? Cela ne faisait que dix minutes que le cours avait commencé et il avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures.

Il avait envie de fumer une clope.

Ça et celle d'embrasser Tenten jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie ce que c'est de respirer.

Putain.

Il avait envie de l'embrasser pendant tellement longtemps qu'il faudrait qu'ils leur poussent sur le cou des branchies pour qu'ils ne meurent pas asphyxiés. Il jeta un léger coup d'œil derrière lui.

Elle était là, sur la rangé de gauche, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre le menton posé dans la paume de sa main. Quelques mèches de cheveux brun s'échappaient de ses chignons et Sasuke s'humecta les lèvres. Cela faisait longtemps que Tenten ne s'était plus coiffé comme ça. Cela lui rapella le tout début de leur contrat, lorsqu'elle avait si peu d'importance pour lui. Ils avaient tellement changé depuis. Elle avait pris tellement de place, d'importance dans sa vie.

Ce qui s'était passé hier soir avait été tellement dingue, qu'il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé ? Il avait attendu ça pendant tellement longtemps. Il l'avait tellement voulu. Et il en voulait encore. Encore et encore.

Tenten détourna son regard de la fenêtre et croisa le regard insistant de Sasuke. Son cœur rata un battement et ses joues se mirent à lui brûler. Elle fuya les onyx de l'Uchiwa et reporta son attention sur la neige qui tombait. Génial. Il la rendait nerveuse maintenant. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur le cours d'Orochimaru mais comme elle n'avait rien suivit depuis le début, elle ne comprit rien à ce qu'il racontait. L'intention de lui prouver qu'elle pouvait être une bonne élève était complètement tombé à l'eau. En y repensant, c'est parce qu'elle avait tellement eu envie d'avoir des bonnes notes qu'elle avait accepté ce stupide contrat avec Sasuke. Elle ne se rappelait plus exactement quand est-ce qu'ils avaient commencé le contrat. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait tellement longtemps, qu'elle avait tellement évolué depuis. Elle se foutait totalement d'aller à l'université et de ce que lui réservait l'avenir maintenant. Orochimaru pouvait bien penser ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Elle s'en fichait totalement.

Par contre, en ce qui concernait ses sentiments...Elle avait toujours cru que son crush à sens unique pour Neji durait pour toujours parce que jamais de la vie, elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il puisse réellement se passer quoique se soit entre eux. Cela avait eu un coté presque rassurant. Maintenant, avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Sasuke, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. C'était le chaos totale.

Chiha avait raison, Sasuke lui avait dit des choses horribles, mais d'un autre coté tous les efforts qu'il avait pour qu'elle le regarde différemment l'avait tellement touché qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

C'était tellement pathétique.

Tenten cessa de regarder une fois de plus la neige et observa la chaise vide sur laquelle avait l'habitude de s'asseoir Kin. Cela ne l'avait même pas étonnée que la Tsuchi ne vienne pas en cours aujourd'hui. Elle se demandait bien où pouvait être la jeune fille en ce moment. Pas sur le toit avec tout ce vent et toute cette neige c'était inconcevable. Par contre, elle pouvait très bien être retourner chez ce Jirôbô, où dans l'arène, à moins qu'elle traînait avec Tayuya et Shikamaru...ou avec Sakura.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit enfin, Sasuke s'empressa de ranger ses affaires. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il fallait qu'ils en parlent. L'Uchiwa rangea en quatrième vitesse ses affaires et s'apprêta à rejoindre Tenten mais ce crétin de Rock Lee l'avait devancé.

-Tenten, je peux te parler une minute ?

La jeune fille termina de ranger ses affaires.

-Oui, bien sûr qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Enfait, il faut que tu viennes avec moi en salle des profs, Gai-sensei voudrait nous voir.

-D'accord, se contenta de dire Tenten en suivant Lee.

Elle passa devant Sasuke et évita de croiser son regard insistant.

Le jeune Uchiwa fulminait intérieurement. Fais chier ! Stupide Lee ! Stupide Gai-sensei ! Stupide Karma !

-Uchiwa, puis-je vous parler deux minutes? Lui demanda Orochimaru en s'avançant vers lui.

Sasuke fut tellement surpris qu'Orochimaru veuille s'entretenir avec lui, qu'il ne le suivit pas tout de suite.

-Uchiwa ? Lança d'un ton autoritaire Orochimaru pour fait réagir Sasuke.

-J'arrive, fit l'Uchiwa en prenant son sac.

Ils allèrent dans une salle de classe vide. C'était vraiment étrange, d'habitude lorsque Oto-sensei voulait parler seul à seul avec un élève c'était pour lui faire des remontrances. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien fait ?

Sasuke était un élève exemplaire, personne ne lui avait jamais repproché quoique se soit durant toute sa scolarité.

-Êtes-vous sûr que tout va bien en ce moment ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. S'il se doutait qu'un jour Oto-sensei lui pose une question pareil.

-Je vous trouve distrait ces jours-ci, s'expliqua Orochimaru. Vous ne me semblez pas aussi attentif qu'en début d'année, vous savez que si vous avez des problèmes avec votre famille, vous devriez en parler, rien ne devrait entraver votre scolarité vous êtes promu à un brillant avenir Uchiwa.

Purée. S'il s'était attendu à un tel compliment de la part d'Orochimaru. C'était vraiment stupéfiant. C'était la neige qui le rendait tout ramollo ?

-Ou si cela n'a rien à voir avec votre famille, si quelque chose d'autre vous perturbe autant vous pouvez m'en parler, en tant que professeur, je suis à votre écoute.

Sasuke n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'Orochimaru voulait vraiment savoir ce qui le perturbait en ce moment, ni que celui-ci continu de le regarder de la même manière s'il lui confiait tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire à Tenten.

-Je vais bien, se contenta de dire Sasuke.

Orochimaru le regarda peu convaincu mais n'insista pas.

* * *

Tenten n'avait même pas eu le temps de manger, Gai-sensei l'avait monopolisé pour lui demander de participer à un tournois de course entre plusieurs écoles au printemps. Elle accepta plus pour qu'il lui foute la paix que par réel envie. Il lui avait alors donné des papiers pour qu'elle fasse signer à sa mère, puis il lui avait tenu un discours sur le capital santé, et blah blah blah...

En sortant de la salle des profs seule car Lee était resté discuté avec Gai-sensei, Tenten vit sur son portable qu'elle avait un message de sa mère.

**[On m'a appelé au travail. Je serai là après-demain. Prends soin de toi. XOXO]**

Parfois Tenten avait l'impression que Chiha n'était qu'un courant d'air. Elle savait bien que sa mère n'y était pour rien et qu'elle subissait juste les horribles changement d'horaire que lui ordonnait sa direction mais quand même.

Hier elle avait débarqué sans prévenir, et aujourd'hui, alors que Tenten s'attendait à la retrouver en rentrant à la maison elle disparaissait.

Chiha était littéralement insaisissable.

Elle se souvint d'une dispute qu'avait eu autrefois ces parents où sont père avait reprocher à Chiha de n'être jamais là et qu'il avait la constante impression de ne vivre qu'à demie avec elle. À cette époque, cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance pour Tenten que sa mère ne soit pas toujours là, parce que son père s'occupait beaucoup d'elle. Aujourd'hui, elle savait exactement ce que cela faisait de ne vivre qu'à moitié avec sa mère et plus du tout avec son père.

Mais d'un autre coté, comment pouvait-elle blâmer sa mère ? C'était son job, il fallait bien qu'elle fasse vivre la maison.

Tenten était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle percuta une jeune fille au lunette ronde. Celle-ci portait en équilibre plein de livre qui tombèrent par terre.

-Désolée c'est de ma faute je ne regardais pas où j'allais, s'empressa de s'excuser Tenten en se penchant pour l'aider à ramasser les livres.

-Tu peux le dire, grommela la petite blonde à lunette.

-Est-ce que tu veux que t'aide à transporter tout ça ? demanda Tenten.

-Non, c'est bon je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

-Ok, comme tu veux, fit Tenten en posant les livres sur la pile que semblait porter avec difficulté la jeune fille à lunette.

L'Inoue continua de longer le couloir, toujours l'esprit occupé par sa mère, lorsqu'elle se fit brusquement happer par le coude et tirer vers l'arrière pour se retrouver plaquer contre une porte.

-Sasuke ! S'écria Tenten, tu m'as fait peur !

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, comme si cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Il n'avait pas trop eu le choix. C'était ça, ou attendre encore toute l'après-midi avant d'avoir au moins une chance de lui parler...ou de faire autre chose.

Tenten massa légèrement son coude avec sa main et tout en observant les lieux, réalisa enfin où ils étaient. La salle 303.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Sasuke touchait son avant-bras.

-Je t'ai fais mal ? Je..je voulais pas te...

-Ça va, c'est rien, l'interrompit Tenten abruptement qui fixait maintenant les doigts de Sasuke remonter lentement le long de son bras par dessus son pull-over. Il ne la touchait pas vraiment, il l'effleurait et Tenten ne savait pas s'il devait lui demander d'arrêter ou juste se contenter d'apprécier ce qu'il faisait, parce que...Tenten se mordit violement la lèvre inférieure...parce qu'elle trouvait ça tellement agréable.

-Tenten, fit Sasuke tout en penchant son visage vers le sien, je...

Elle ne sut pas ce qu'il avait eu envie de lui dire à ce moment là parce que le bruit d'une sirène retentit bruyamment dans toute l'enceinte du lycée.

Ils se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils et sortirent de la salle 303. Des professeurs et des élèves se bousculaient dans le couloir. Sasuke et Tenten se contentèrent de suivre le mouvement de foule.

-QUE TOUT LE MONDE REJOIGNE LE GYMNASE IMMÉDIATEMENT ! hurlait dans un haut-parleur Gai-sensei. IMMÉDIATEMENT CA VEUT DIRE CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE DONC ON SE BOUGE, ALLEZ PLUS VITE QUE CA! Rajouta le professeur de sport en voyant un groupe d'élève marcher tranquillement sans se presser.

-Sensei, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Tenten en s'approchant de lui.

Sasuke qui la suivait de prêt, les mains dans les poches, arqua l'un de ses sourcils en voyant Gai Maito poser sa main sur l'épaule de Tenten et prendre un ton mélodramatique.

-Une tempête de neige nous a pris par surprise ! Ne vous inquiétez pas les jeunes, tant que nous restons tous ensemble, nous survivrons face à cette épreuve que la nature nous impose ! MAINTENANT ALLEZ DANS LE GYMNASE ! dit-il en pointant son haut-parleur vers Tenten et Sasuke.

* * *

-S'il vous plait ! Un peu de silence ! Tonna le directeur Inoichi Yamanaka.

Le gymnase grouillant d'adolescent bruyant fut soudainement silencieux et Inoichi esquissa un sourire victorieux.

-Je sais qu'il s'agit d'un moment particulièrement inquiétant, mais rassurez-vous, nous sommes là pour veillez sur vous. Je vais demander à tous ceux qui peuvent contacter leur parent pour venir les récuper de le faire immédiatement,quand à ceux dont les parents ne peuvent pas venir les chercher, merci de vous diriger vers Monsieur Maito et Monsieur Oto.

Sasuke sortit son portable de sa poche. Son père n'allait pas faire le déplacement juste pour lui bien entendu, mais il avait une gouvernante qu'il pouvait contacter pour les situations comme celle-ci. Il chercha son numéro dans le repertoire et s'apprêta à l'appeler lorsqu'il vit Tenten passer devant lui pour se diriger vers le groupe dont personne ne pouvait venir chercher.

Elle allait rester là jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de tempête. Ce qui voulait dire toute la fin de journée et sans doute la nuit. S'il restait lui aussi il aurait enfin l'occasion de lui parler et ils pourraient enfin mettre les choses au clair. Enfin, pour lui tout était parfaitement clair, mais il avait comme la désagréable impression que ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas pour Tenten.

Et puis entre rentrer chez lui et rester ici avec Tenten, le choix était vite fait, même s'il pensa tout de même au fait qu'Hope devait sans doute l'attendre...Nan, ce chat n'avait strictement rien à foutre de lui. Elle avait de l'eau, de la nourriture à volonté et la maison pour elle toute seule. Personne ne serait là pour l'empêcher de défoncer les coussins du canapé ou faire caca hors de sa litière.

Ce chaton n'était vraiment qu'une ingrate et hautaine petite princesse.

Il rangea son portable dans la poche de son pantalon et s'approcha lui aussi du groupe. Il s'était à peine avancé vers eux que Lee, en le voyant, lui sauta dessus en hurlant :

-Sasuke j'veux pas mourir !

L'Uchiwa ouvrit en grand ses yeux totalement surpris par l'étreinte de Rock Lee. Non mais il était sérieux là ? Premièrement, qui lui avait permit de le toucher ? Et deuxièment depuis quand il agissait de la sorte envers lui ?

-Lâche moi ! Grogna Sasuke en s'extirpant de l'étreinte de Lee.

-Je peux pas, c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai trop peur !

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Ce mec était ridicule. Il croisa, sans même l'avoir voulu, le regard de Tenten. Il fut surpris de la voir froncer les sourcils. Elle détourna vivement le regard d'un air agacée et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine avant de s'éloigner. Tiens c'était nouveaux ça, pensa Sasuke. Il aurait presque dit qu'elle avait l'air...jalouse.

Non mais sérieusement, c'était quoi ce délire ? Depuis quand Lee collait de cette manière là Sasuke ?

Tenten ne savait pas ce qu'elle trouvait le plus ridicule. Le fait que Lee agisse de cette manière ou le fait qu'elle cela l'énerve autant.

D'un air renfrognée, elle alla s'adosser contre un mur sans même s'apercevoir qu'elle se trouvait à coté de Kiba. Celui-ci détourna brusquement le regard lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il la regardait. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé. La dernière fois c'était lorsqu'il lui avait confié ses sentiments.

-Toi aussi personne n'est venu te chercher ?

Elle fut vraiment surprise qu'il lui adresse la parole. Elle avait cru qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais lui parler après qu'elle l'ait rejetté.

-Ma mère est au travail, fit d'un ton amer la jeune fille.

-Moi les miens ils s'en foutent juste.

Tenten observa Kiba dont le regard était devenu soudainement vide. Ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'aller. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu se plaindre de ses parents. Peut-être qu'il traversait une mauvaise passe. Elle aurait bien aimé lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas mais l'Inuzuka décida de s'éloigner d'elle avant même qu'elle ne puisse lui poser la question. Ah oui, c'est vrai. Elle avait oublié qu'il ne considérait plus comme son amie maintenant. Mais pourquoi tout était devenu si compliqué ?

-Ecoutez moi bien les jeunes ! Vous ne risquez absolument rien d'accord ! Moi, ainsi que tous les autres professeurs dans cette salle sont là pour vous protéger ! Dit d'un ton déterminé Gai-sensei. Si vous voulez partager vos craintes et vos peurs n'hésitez surtout pas à venir vous confier à nous !

Tenten observa les gens autours d'elle, personne ne semblait avoir peur de quoique se soit, enfin à part Lee qui semblait flipper à mort. Il y avait presque la moitié du lycée dans le gymnase. Tenten chercha des yeux Hinata mais ne la trouva pas, soit elle n'était pas venue en cours, soit quelqu'un était venue la chercher. Ce qui lui paraissait évident quand elle y pensait d'ailleurs. Elle vit les larbins d'Ino assissent sur un matelas par terre en cercle. Elles discutaient tout en se tressant les cheveux et en se prenant de temps à autre en photo avec leur portable. Tenten constata que leur Reine n'était pas là non plus. C'est sûr qu'en tant que fille du directeur, Ino avait bien mieux à faire que d'attendre ici avec les gens du peuple. Elle devait sans être chez elle bien au chaud dans sa villa royale.

Tenten resserra ses bras contre elle et frissonna. Il ne faisait pas particulièrement chaud dans ce gymnase.

On leur distribua des couvertures et des boissons chaudes. Tenten n'avait ni faim, ni soif, mais elle accepta volontiers les plaids que distribuaient les professeurs ainsi qu'un gobelet contenant du thé vert. Assise en tailleur contre le mur, le plaid sur les genoux, Tenten encercla le gobelet de ses mains dans l'espoir de se réchauffer.

Elle souffla doucement sur sa boisson chaude avant de boire une gorgée. Aie, mauvaise idée, c'était trop chaud, elle s'était brûlée la langue.

-Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je me ferai peloter par Lee, je ne l'aurai jamais cru, fit Sasuke en venait s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Ce mec m'a serré tellement fort qu'il m'a broyé les cotes.

-Peut-être qu'il t'aime bien, grinça Tenten sans même lui accorder un regard.

Sasuke lui lança un regard amusé. Bordel c'était vraiment trop jouissif de la voir comme ça. Elle était vraiment trop mignonne.

-Ils ne m'ont pas donné de couverture à moi, fit Sasuke en s'approchant un peu plus de Tenten jusqu'à ce que leur genoux et leur bras se touchent.

Elle eut à peine le temps de dire quoique se soit qu'il prit son plaid pour le mettre sur jambes.

-Hé c'est à moi !

-Plus maintenant, minauda Sasuke.

Tenten plissa les yeux et s'apprêta à lui dire quelque chose lorsque Lee arriva prêt d'eux et décida de se placer juste entre eux, poussant sans douceur Sasuke sur le coté.

Ça y'est, c'était officiel, l'Uchiwa le détestait.

-Tenten, je ne suis pas très rassuré, confia Lee en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

-T'as qu'à aller voir Gai-sensei, grinça Sasuke, il a dit qu'il était là pour écouter les trouillards !

Lee fit la moue et dit en enfonçant son doigt dans la joue de l'Uchiwa.

-Tu sais quoi Sasuke, ça ne me blesse même pas ce que tu dis, parce que je suis sûr que derrière cette apparence de gros dur se cache un garçon super sensible.

Tenten pouffa et mit sa main devant sa bouche pour empêcher son rire d'être trop sonore.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles Tenten, j'suis sérieux, fit Lee qui la regardait incrédule.

Sasuke aurait dû être vexé qu'elle se moque de lui, mais le fait de l'entendre rire, le fascinait. Il ne l'avait jamais fait sourire ou rire. Il aurait bien voulu savoir comment faire, parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment s'y prendre à ce niveau là.

-Enfin bref, au moins on est là tous ensemble, poursuivit Lee en leur prenant la main.

À peine Lee eut-il glisser sa main dans la sienne que Sasuke lui lança un regard noir et s'éloigna de lui. Non mais c'est qu'il commençait à prendre la confiance celui-là.

-T'es vraiment dur Sasuke, fit Lee un peu blessé qui décida pour le coup de coller un peu plus Tenten.

-T'es trop collant, grinça Sasuke qui n'appréciait pas vraiment de voir les doigts de Lee entrelacé à ceux de Tenten.

-Je ne suis pas collant, tu trouves que je le suis Tenten ?

L'Inoue les regardèrent un bref instant de déclarer :

-Vous êtes pas possible.

-Hey vous deux ! Lança Gai-sensei en arrivant prêt d'eux, on s'éloigne tout de suite !

Lee et Tenten eurent à peine de s'échanger un regard que Gai les prit par les épaules pour les séparer.

-Pas de mamours, pas de pelotage sous ma surveillance !

-Mais on était pas entrain de...

-Je ne veux pas savoir ! Fit Gai-sensei en prenant son haut-parleur avant de dire :«SI JAMAIS JE SURPRENDS L'UN D'ENTRE VOUS ENTRAIN DE SE PELOTER JE VOUS COLLE JUSQU'À LA FIN DE L'ANNÉE. PERSONNE NE NIQUE AVEC PERSONNE C'EST COMPRIS ? NOUS SOMMES DANS UN ETAT D'URGENCE NON DE DIEU CONTRÔLEZ VOS HORMONES !»

Orochimaru à l'autre bout de la salle se mit à rougir comme une tomate. Gai n'était tellement pas professionnel. À ce moment précis, il se demanda bien pourquoi il ne démissionait pas. Franchement, il n'était vraiment pas assez payé pour subir tout ça.

-Ah cette jeunesse bouillonnante, ça me rappelle des souvenirs ! Fit Gai en venant se poster prêt d'Orochimaru.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de leur dire ça, grinça le professeur de japonais.

-C'est des ados, il faut être directe avec eux, je me souviens très bien de ce que je faisais quand j'avais leur âge !

Orochimaru leva les yeux au ciel. Franchement, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de savoir ce que Gai foutait à 17 ans. Le professeur souffla soudainement dans son sifflet, brandit son hau-tparleur et pointa du doigt une jeune fille dans le fond de la salle.

-HACHI ENLEVE TES SALES PATTES DE NANA !

Orochimaru arqua l'un de ses sourcils. Il aurait presque cru que Gai prenait plaisir à faire la loi, il croyait que parce qu'il avait un sifflet et un haut-parleur il avait du pouvoir ou quoi ?

Non, décidément, il n'était vraiment pas assez bien payé.

* * *

-Gai-sensei n'a rien compris du tout, soupira Lee un peu désappointé par l'attitude de son professeur préféré. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te peloter Tenten.

-Encore heureux, grogna Sasuke en le foudroyant du regard.

Lee pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté tout en plissant les yeux, puis esquissa un sourire malicieux.

-T'es mignon quand t'es jaloux Sasuke.

-Je ne suis pas, argh, laisse tomber ! Grinça Sasuke en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

Lee se mit à rire bruyamment grandement amusé par la situation.

Tenten se pencha en avant et lança à l'Uchiwa :

-Rends moi ma couverture, j'ai froid !

-Viens la chercher, la provoqua Sasuke en roulant en boule le plaid de sorte à ce que Tenten ne puisse pas l'attraper.

-Ben pourquoi tu fais ça Sasuke ? Demanda Lee qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'Uchiwa ne se contentait pas de lui donner tout simplement sa couverture.

-Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, grinça l'Uchiwa.

Non mais, sérieusement, pourquoi Lee n'allait pas trainer ailleurs, là ? Il gâchait tout.

-Laisse tomber Lee, je m'en fous, fit Tenten.

Elle qui était assise en tailleur depuis un petit moment, déplia ses jambes et fit remonter sans même s'en rendre compte sa jupe sur le haut de ses cuisses. Personne ne le remarqua à part Sasuke, bien évidement.

-Tiens prends là, grogna Sasuke en lui balança la couverture sur les jambes.

Certes, elle portait des collants bleus nuits, mais quand même. S'il pouvait mater ses cuisses de cette manière, il n'osait même pas imaginer tout les autres mecs de cette salle en faire de même.

-Parfois t'es un peu bizarre Sasuke, constata Lee.

-Il a raison, confirma Tenten en s'emmitouflant dans la couverture.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle entendit Sasuke grommeler quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Ce mec, c'était tellement une princesse.

-Hé Choji t'es là toi aussi ! Viens assis toi avec nous ! S'écria soudainement Lee lorsqu'un jeune homme passa devant eux, une couverture sur ses épaules.

Sasuke croisa ses bras contre son torse. Et voilà, encore un autre teubé. À la base il était resté pour Tenten et au final il n'avait même pas eu un seul moment en tête à tête avec elle. Lee n'arrêtait pas de s'interférer et en plus il ramenait ses potes.

-Hé Kiba reste pas tout seul ! Viens avec nous ! Hurla Lee vers l'Inuzuka qui était assis sur un matelas à quelques mètre d'eux.

Tenten et Kiba s'échangèrent un regard. La jeune fille pensa que celui-ci n'allait sans doute pas venir à cause d'elle, mais à sa plus grande surprise Kiba vint les rejoindres.

Les jeunes gens formaient un demie-cercle. Tenten, Lee et Sasuke étaient contre le mur du gymnase alors que Kiba et Choji étaient assis en face d'eux.

-C'est tellement cool qu'on soit tous ensemble ! S'exclama Lee. Ça me rassure beaucoup plus comme ça !

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Ce mec était ridicule.

Sauf qu'il était l'ami de Tenten et que, ben, il avait pas trop le choix. S'il voulait que ça marche entre elle et lui, il allait devoir accepter et laisser entrer dans sa vie les amis de la jeune fille. Y compris ce connard d'Inuzuka.

-Au fait Kiba, est-ce que Gai-sensei t'a demandé de participer au tournois interscolaire ? Demanda Lee.

L'Inuzuka fronça les sourcils.

-Non.

-Oh, vraiment ? Du coup, il n'y aura que moi et Tenten pour représenter le lycée alors !

Lee se mit à vanter les mérites de l'Inoue en course et celle-ci rougit un peu mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas trop l'habitude qu'on la complimente sur quoique se soit. Ça ne lui paraissait pas naturel.

-T'exagère Lee.

Ledit Lee tourna vivement la tête vers elle pour lui dire quelque chose mais il fut soudainement coupé par Kiba.

-Il a raison Tenten, tu es vraiment douée en course, Gai a bien fait de te choisir.

Le fait que Kiba la complimente et lui parle de nouveau lui fit un bien fou.

-Merci, dit-elle en souriant.

-Je vois vraiment pas comment vous faites, déclara Choji en faisant la grimace, je déteste tellement courir !

-C'est parce qu'il te faut être plus motivé ! Fit Lee en brandissant son poing vers Choji.

-Non, j'suis juste une grosse larve, c'est tout, fit l'Akimichi en haussant les épaules, et puis ça m'intéresse pas du tout.

Kiba lança un regard en coin à Choji et lui frappa gentiment l'épaule.

-Allez, arrête de te blamer, on sait tous ici que t'es le meilleur en poésie.

Sasuke lança un regard étonné à l'Akimichi dont les joues s'étaient légèrement empourprée. L'Uchiwa ne le connaissait pas vraiment, en tout cas de ce qu'il voyait, Sasuke n'aurait jamais dit que celui-ci fusse doué en poésie. En fait, en observant les jeunes gens qui l'entourait, Sasuke s'aperçut qu'il ne les connaissait pas du tout.

-Oh c'est vrai, t'es un sentimentale ? Demanda Lee en se penchant soudainement vers Choji qui recula mal à l'aise.

-N..non pas vraiment, j'écris juste comme ça, c'est tout..

-Il a gagné le premier prix du concourt de poésie l'année dernière, rajouta Kiba, allez admets le Cho', t'es bon !

Sasuke observa Choji détourner la tête, les joues en feu. Il avait l'air grandement sensible au compliment celui-là, et particulièrement à ceux de Kiba constata l'Uchiwa.

-Je vais me chercher à boire, quelqu'un veut quelque chose ? Demanda l'Inuzuka en se levant.

-Moi je veux bien du chocolat, s'il en reste, fit Choji.

-Tu veux quelque chose Tenten ? Demanda Kiba.

Tenten n'arrivait pas à y croire. Kiba s'adressait à elle comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rien passé entre eux. Comme s'il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il ne pourrait plus être ami. Est-ce qu'il avait fini par changer d'avis ?

Il était tellement complexe. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit entouré de personne aussi compliqué ? Entre Kin, Kiba, Sasuke et sa mère, Tenten ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

-Hum, je crois que je vais venir avec toi, fit-elle en se levant.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en la voyant rejoindre l'Inuzuka. Cela ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

-Dis Sasuke t'as écris des poèmes à Tenten ? Lui demanda subitement Lee.

Il ne s'était tellement pas attendu à ça que Sasuke se contenta d'entrouvrir les lèvres sans prononcer le moindre mot.

-Allez, sois pas timide, tu peux le dire, on est entre nous, susurra Lee en donnant de léger cou de coude à Sasuke.

-C'est pas mon style, grinça l'Uchiwa mal à l'aise.

-Alors c'est quoi ton style ? Comment t'as fait pour avoir Tenten ?

L'Uchiwa lui lança un regard agacé. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait qu'il lui dise au juste ? Qu'il n'était jamais vraiment sortie avec elle et que leur soit-disante histoire d'amour n'était qu'un stupide contrat dont il avait eu l'idée pour avoir enfin la paix.

-C'est pas ton problème de toute façon, grinça Sasuke.

-Mais...

-Fiche lui la paix, soupira Choji en se grattant le sourcil, je vois même pas pourquoi tu lui poses la question, Sasuke est beau et riche, voilà comment il s'y est pris, il s'est contenté d'être lui-même.

-Non, Tenten n'est pas aussi superficielle, fit Lee en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

-Evidement qu'elle l'est, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se serait intéressée à lui, sinon ? Dit d'un ton presque blasé Choji en haussant les épaules.

-Elle n'est pas comme ça, déclara Sasuke, ce n'est pas une groupie, elle ne l'a jamais été, elle ne m'a jamais vue de cette manière là et c'est pour ça que je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi, parce qu'elle est différente...

-Oui ben tu lui as demandé et comme elle s'est sentie en mode «Chosen one», le coupa Choji d'un ton blasé, elle s'est contenté de dire oui, parce que tu es Sasuke Uchiwa. Elle est juste comme toutes les autres filles. Enfin, elle a bien fini par te quitter, elle est peut-être pas si idiote que ça enfin compte...

-Ferme là, vociféra Sasuke en serrant les poings, tu ne la connais pas, alors fermes là !

-Les gars, c'est pas la peine d'être aussi violent, c'est pas si important que ça de toute façon, fit Lee pour essayer de calmer la situation.

Sasuke foudroyait littéralement Choji du regard et ce dernier l'affrontait nullement effrayé. Lee lança un regard vers Tenten et Kiba qui faisait la queue au stand de boisson et eut l'envie irrésistible d'aller les rejoindre. À son plus grand soulagement, Sasuke décida de se lever et d'aller s'assoeir ailleurs.

Ouf.

* * *

-Alors, comme ça, Gai t'as choisi pour représenter le lycée ? Fit Kiba en se passant une main sur la nuque.

-Ouais.

Ils avançaient lentement vers le stand où le professeur de mathématique Kurenai-sensei servait des boissons chaudes.

-Il aurait dû te le demander, t'es bien meilleur que moi, fit Tenten.

Kiba esquissa un sourire avant de s'esclaffer.

-Non, c'est faux et tu le sais très bien.

Tenten lui lança un regard en coin. Elle s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose lorsqu'elle sentit un liquide chaud imprégnait son pull-over. On venait de lui renversé du chocolat chaud dessus.

-Oups, je ne regardais pas où j'allais, fit une jeune fille à lunette qui ne semblait pas désolée du tout.

Tenten fronça les sourcils. C'était la fille qu'elle avait bousculé ce midi sans faire exprès.

-T'aurais quand même pu faire gaffe Shiho, fit Kiba en regardant le pull mouillé de l'Inoue.

Alors comme ça Kiba la connaissait. Tenten tira sur son pull, Shiho ne l'avait pas raté. Elle avait la poitrine et tout le ventre mouillé.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu, se défendit Shiho.

-C'est pas grave, fit Tenten alors que Shiho la dévisageait d'un air froid, c'était un accident.

Elle n'aimait vraiment pas la sensation d'avoir quelque chose d'humide collé à la peau. Elle laissa Kiba faire la queue tout seul pour se diriger vers les toilettes juste avant que Gai-sensei ne lui barre le chemin.

-Où est-ce que tu crois allez comme ça ?

-Au toilette, dit Tenten d'un ton agacée.

-Oh, oui bien sûr, fit Gai en se détendant un peu.

Décidément, il se prenait bien trop au sérieux pensa l'Inoue. Une fois dans les toilettes des filles, Tenten enleva son pull et grimaça en constatant que sa chemise blanche était devenue toute marron. Ce n'était pas tellement le fait qu'elle soit tâchée qui la dérange, elle avait l'habitude de se salir, mais plutôt le fait qu'elle soit toute humide. Elle prit du papier toilette pour essayer d'éponger au maximum. Beurk, elle avait horreur d'avoir les vêtements mouillés.

-Tu veux mon pull ?

Tenten hurla.

Elle n'avait pas entendu Sasuke s'approcher d'elle. Merde, c'était devenu une habitude de lui faire peur maintenant ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans les toilettes des filles, il n'était pas censé rester avec Choji et Lee ?

-Non merci, dit-elle en continuant d'éponger sa chemise.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et alors qu'il entreprenait d'enlever quand même son pull, Gai-sensei déboula dans les toilettes des filles.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, je t'ai entendu crier...

Il s'arrêta en voyant Sasuke qui, lorsqu'il avait commencé à enlever son pull avait fait remonter sa chemise blanche dévoilant par la même occasion la peau de son ventre, le regardait d'un air sombre. Gai brandit son haut-parleur.

-DÉGAGE DE LA ESPÈCE D'EXHIBITIONNISTE!

-Quoi ? 'offusqua Sasuke, Mais...

-DEHORS ESPÈCE DE PERVERS !

Lui ? Un pervers ? Non mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Il voulait juste rendre service.

-Inoue est-ce qu'il a tenté quoique se soit envers toi ? Demanda Gai en s'approchant d'elle pour la prendre par les épaules.

-Hein ? Non il voulait juste...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Il voulait juste lui donner son pull. Purée, elle avait encore du mal à ce nouveau Sasuke.

-Rah, vous êtes trop nombreux, j'arriverai jamais à tous vous surveillez, soupira Gai en fouillant dans sa poche, je sais que je ne devrais pas cautionnez ça mais en même temps je sais ce que c'est d'être un adolescent dont les hormones sont incontrôlables, je suis passé par là moi aussi.

Tenten plissa les yeux ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir Gai. C'était quoi ce charabia, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne la laissait pas tranquille.

-Tiens prends ça, je t'en supplie protège toi, dit-il en lui prenant la main pour lui donner un préservatif.

Les joues de Tenten devinrent rouges cerise. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Gai-sensei venait de lui donner ça.

-Tu fais partie de mes élèves préféré Inoue, ne gâche surtout pas ton avenir à cause d'une erreur de jeunesse !

-Mais je...

-Non, ne me remercie pas ! Je sais à quel point à votre âge c'est gênant d'en acheter à la pharmacie !

Il se pencha en avant vers elle en chuchotant :

-Ce n'est pas parce que je te donne ça que ça veut dire que je t'autorise à faire ça dans l'enceinte du lycée, c'est bien compris ?

Tenten se contenta d'hocher la tête profondément choquée. Gai-sensei, fier d'avoir fait son travail, lui fit un sourire étincelant avant de sortir des toilettes.

De son coté, Sasuke avait décidé de ne pas rejoindre le groupe de Lee. Choji l'avait bien trop énervé. C'était quoi son problème d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi il parlait de Tenten de cette manière là ? L'Uchiwa s'isola dans un coin du gymnase en s'adossant contre un mur. Il vit Tenten sortir des toilettes dont les joues étaient toutes rouges. Est-ce qu'elle était gênée par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Leur regard se croisèrent et celle détourna vivement les yeux en rougissant.

Oh.

Est-ce que c'était lui qui la faisait rougir de cette manière là ? Lui qui jusqu'à là avait toujours semblé attisé le dégoût envers Tenten ? Il la vit rejoindre Lee, et Sasuke serra les dents. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'entourage de Tenten, mais d'un autre coté, il était resté juste pour elle. Ce n'est pas en restant tout seul dans son coin que les choses allaient s'arranger plus vite. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Sasuke se dirigea de nouveau vers eux.

* * *

Il commença à y avoir de l'agitation lorsque l'on commença à leur servir des sandwichs et des fruits. Certains élèves, comme les larbins d'Ino se montrèrent particulièrement récalcitrante à avaler une nourriture pareil. D'autre engloutir à cause du stresse sans doute leur repas en une seule bouchée et quémandait de nouveaux à manger. Comme c'était le cas de Choji par exemple qui se mit à fixer intensément Sasuke.

-T'as un problème ? Grommela l'Uchiwa.

-Est-ce que t'as l'intention de manger ton sandwich ? Demanda Choji à Sasuke.

-Ben oui, fit l'Uchiwa en cachant son repas hors de la vue de l'Akimichi.

-Hum, t'en es vraiment sûr.

Pour toute réponse mordit violement dans son repas. Non mais, oh. S'il devait partager ses rations, ce n'était certainement pas avec lui.

-Tu peux prendre ma part, proposa gentiment Tenten, j'ai pas vraiment faim.

Choji lui fit un grand sourire et accepta volontiers le petit pain au thon de l'Inoue. Sauf qu'il n'eut pas le temps de prendre le sandwich que lui tendait Tenten car Sasuke s'en empara vivement. Kiba, Lee, Choji et Tenten se mirent à le fixer les yeux ronds.

-Hé c'est pour moi ! Maugréa Choji.

-T'as de la réserve, t'en as pas besoin, se justifia Sasuke envers l'Akimichi.

-T'es entrain de l'insulter de gros là ! Ragea Kiba.

-Les gars, tenta de les calmer Lee, vous êtes ridicules !

Tenten regarda d'un air désabusé Choji et Kiba se levaient en serrant les poings. Sasuke nullement impressionné continua de croquer dans son sandwich.

-Allez viens on se casse, intima Kiba à Choji, il en vaut pas la peine.

-Je vais essayer de les raisonner, leur dit Lee en se levant.

Tenten le regarda rejoindre Kiba et Choji en passant entre les groupes d'adolescents assis un peu partout dans le gymnase.

-Si tu voulais que je te le donne, il suffisait juste de me le demander tu sais.

Sasuke avala la bouchée qu'il avait entamé et lui tendit son sandwich.

-Je l'ai donné à Choji, je n'ai pas faim...

-Pour l'instant, la coupa Sasuke, garde-le, tu le mangeras plus tard.

-Mais j'en veux pas ! Je l'ai donné à Choji, ne me dis-pas que tu es jalous juste parce que j'ai voulu lui donner mon sandwich ?

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux, articula t-il froidement.

Choji n'était qu'un hypocrite, voilà ce qu'il était. Il l'avait traité de superficielle. Il ne méritait pas le sandwich de Tenten, un point c'est tout.

-T'es vraiment trop bizarre.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas bizarre il était juste...

Wow.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle le regarde en souriant. Elle paraissait amusée par la situation et le fixait attentivement de ces iris chocolaté. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le regardait comme ça et ça donnait envie à Sasuke de la prendre dans ses bras pour la dévorer toute cru. Sasuke combla la distance entre eux, en venant s'assoeir tout prêt d'elle. Finalement c'était une bonne chose que Choji est pris la mouche, ils étaient rien que tout les deux maintenant.

Enfin !

Il constata que Tenten sentait bon le chocolat. C'était sans doute parce que sa chemise en était imprégnée. Il s'aperçut qu'elle avait roulé en boule son pull juste à coté d'elle et qu'elle se pelotonnait avec la couverture que les professeurs lui avaient donné.

-T'as froid ? S'enquit-il.

Elle papillonna vivement des paupières et détourna le regard.

-Non, murmura t-elle en serrant les pans de couverture un peu plus contre elle.

Sasuke leva lentement son bras pour le passer par-dessus les épaules de l'Inoue la rapprochant doucement contre lui.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, Gai-sensei va encore aller s'imaginer des trucs...

-Je m'en fous, j'ai froid, j'ai besoin de chaleur humaine.

Tenten pouffa tout en remontant la couverture jusqu'à son nez. Sasuke esquissa un sourire, il l'avait fait rire. Bon, il n'avait pas la moindre de comment il avait réussi, mais elle avait un peu rit.

-Arrête de me fixer, bougonna t-elle au bout d'un moment, j'ai l'impression que tu vas me bouffer.

-Ce n'est peut être pas qu'une impression, murmura Sasuke prêt de son oreille.

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel. Il était vraiment pas possible. Heureusement qu'à ce moment précis, Gai-sensei s'était mis au centre du gymnase pour raconter des histoires qui font peur à un cercle attentif et frémissant d'élève. Pour créer une ambiance, le professeur de sport avait éteint la lumière et avait refilé des lampes de poche un peu à tout le monde. Orochimaru regardait quelque chose sur son ordinateur portable un peu à l'écart et les autres professeurs qui étaient restés discutaient tranquillement dans un coin. Kiba, Choji et Lee écoutaient attentivement Gai-sensei raconter théâtralement la forêt maudite d'Aokigahara.

De temps en temps, ils pouvaient entendre le vent souffler fortement contre la tôle du gymnase et voir la neige s'amoncelait sur les vitres.

Tenten écoutait d'une oreille Gai-sensei parler de fantôme lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Sasuke caresser son épaule.

Il avait l'air tellement à l'aise, cela lui semblait tellement naturel alors qu'elle était tellement tendue. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce que lui avait dit sa mère. Chiha avait tellement raison mais...

Sasuke regarda étonné Tenten se lever et laisser la couverture sur le sol. Il la vit se diriger vers les toilettes sans se faire prendre par Gai-sensei qui était bien trop occupé à raconter des histoires.

Sans réfléchir, il la suivit.

* * *

-Tenten.

L'Inoue se mordilla la lèvre inférieur tout en regardant le reflet de Sasuke dans le miroir. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle les mains dans les poches comme pour ne pas la brusquer, comme pour lui montrer qu'il n'allait pas se jeter sur elle, même s'il en crevait d'envie.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de se décider à se retourner pour le regarder. Il l'observait avec un calme olympien.

-Il faut qu'on parle, dit-il d'un ton posé.

Tenten approuva silencieusement tout en apportant l'ongle de son pouce à ses lèvres. Elle n'était pas vraiment très à l'aise, maintenant qu'il n'était que tous les deux. Elle avait tellement de chose à lui dire et pourtant elle avait l'impression que les mots étaient coincés au fond de sa gorge. Et voilà qu'il l'intimidait maintenant, décidement, ça allait de mieux en mieux...

-Tu me plais Tenten, déclara Sasuke.

Elle qui s'était mise à regarder par terre releva subitement la tête pour le regarder les yeux ronds. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en coin en voyant son air déconcertée.

_Sérieusement Tenten, ça t'étonne tant que ça ? _

Il n'avait pas eu envie de tourner autour du pot. Il avait attendu toute la journée pour lui parler, il ne voulait plus perdre de temps.

-Je pense qu'on devrait sortir ensemble.

Tenten entrouvrit les lèvres et appuya ses mains contre le rebord du lavabo. Elle avait les jambes qui tremblé. Le fait d'avoir la seule à être nerveuse ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Sasuke fit un pas en avant, réduisant un peu la distance entre eux.

-Ça me fait peur, lâcha Tenten sans même réfléchir.

Sasuke blêmit, perdant petit à petit toute son assurance. Oh non, pas ça, tout mais pas ça.

-Toi et moi, ça m'effraie, poursuivie l'Inoue en osant le regarder dans les yeux.

Avec la pénombre, les iris de Sasuke n'étaient que plus sombre.

-Tu ne veux pas ? Demanda l'Uchiwa.

Tenten s'humecta les lèvres.

-Si, j'en ai envie et c'est justement ça le problème, confia la jeune fille qui baissa de nouveau les yeux vers le sol.

Sasuke ne savait pas si cette réponse le rassurait ou pas. Il avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à comprendre l'incertitude de Tenten. Si elle en avait autant envie que lui, il ne devrait donc pas y avoir de problème. Elle était tellement une_ Drama Queen._

-Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je, je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je veux.

-Pas moi, fit Sasuke.

Il était maintenant assez proche d'elle pour pouvoir voir le petit grain de beauté qu'elle avait à l'endroit où son cou et son épaule se rencontraient.

-Et si c'était une mauvaise idée ? Souffla t-elle.

-Ça ne l'est pas, affirma t-il.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

-Parce que je sais que je te veux toi, dit-il en se penchant vers elle pour effleurer son cou avec ses lèvres.

Tenten ferma les yeux lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur sa nuque. Cela aurait été beaucoup plus facile de le repousser si elle ne trouvait pas ça aussi agréable. Il la serrait contre lui avec l'un de ses bras et de l'autre main caressait son cou, passait entre les pans de sa chemise pour toucher sa clavicule.

-Je veux juste être avec toi, susurra t-il en pressant fermement ses lèvres sur la nuque de Tenten.

Il esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il la sentit frémir. Sasuke ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle problématisait leur relation. C'était tellement évident, là, maintenant que ce qu'ils faisaient était inéluctablement juste.

Il l'empoigna par les hanches pour la soulever et la faire s'asseoir sur le rebord du lavabo. Tout en s'immisçant entre ses jambes, il captura brusquement ses lèvres, et l'embrassa fougueusement. Bordel il avait attendu ça toute la journée !

-Sasuke, soupira Tenten lorsqu'il la laisse enfin reprendre son souffle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dit-il en posant son front contre le sien.

Elle n'arrivait même plus à penser correctement. C'était complètement dingue. Cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal de se laisser aller avec lui, non ?

Ils ne faisaient rien de mal. Il avait envie d'elle. Il la voulait elle. Sasuke Uchiwa la voulait, elle, Tenten Inoue.

Et, bordel, ça faisait tellement du bien de se sentir aussi désirée. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se laisser aller entièrement ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait cette petite voix au fond d'elle qui n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que tout ça c'était trop beau pour être vrai et que ça finirait par s'arrêter ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on est entrain de faire ?

Sasuke soupira bruyamment. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ça. À vrai dire, il avait eu envie qu'elle lui dise autre chose à ce moment là. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus sentimentale.

-Je crois que c'est plutôt évident, non ?

-Non, enfin, je veux dire, c'est juste que...

-Te pose pas de question, la coupa t-il en l'embrassant furtivement, laisse toi aller.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite et Sasuke soupira s'éloigna légèrement pour la regarder. Ce qu'il vit ne lui plu pas vraiment. Elle paraissait déboussolée.

-Tenten...

-Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, l'interrompit-elle.

-Tenten...

-Je t'ai haï tellement fort ! Le coupa t-elle de nouveau en essayant de contrôler sa voix qui commençait à trembler. Tu m'as tellement fait mal.

Et voilà.

Elle avait tout gâché. Elle savait que ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur, mais elle ne pouvait plus garder tout ça pour elle. Il fallait qu'il sache.

-J'ai eu toute les raisons du monde pour te détester et...

Elle s'humecta les lèvres avant de dire :

-...j'y arrive plus et c'était plus facile de te hair, de te tenir éloigné.

-Est-ce que t'as toujours envie de me détester ? Demanda Sasuke qui eu un peur de sa réponse.

-Non.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-J'ai peur de te laisser entrer.

Oh. Alors c'était de ça dont il était question.

-Tu penses que je finirai par partir, c'est ça ?

Elle baissa les yeux.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne finirais pas par le faire ? Tout le monde autour de moi finit par s'en aller un jour ou l'autre.

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle disait ça à voix haute. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, elle le gardait toujours pour elle. Elle encaissait, refoulait tout à l'intérieur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressente le besoin d'imploser, de toute foutre en l'air, de se perdre...

-Je finis toujours par être toute seule quoiqu'il arrive et...et je commençais tout juste à me faire à cette idée...à m'y habituer et toi tu...tu me dis que tu veux être avec moi.

-Tenten je ne partirai pas.

-Je ne te crois pas. Tu finiras par partir Sasuke, parce que c'est ce que les gens font et je suis tellement fatiguée de dire au revoir.

-Je n'irai nulle part, laisse moi être là pour toi.

-C'est trop dure, je peux pas Sasuke ça fait trop mal.

Il la regarda un moment sans prononcer le moindre mot et Tenten s'attendit à ce qu'il finisse par la laisser toute seule. D'ailleurs, elle préférait qu'il s'en aille pour qu'elle puisse pleurer de toute son saoule. Mais, Sasuke ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il fit remonter ses mains sur la clavicule de Tenten, puis son cou avant d'encercler son visage.

-Tu te rappelles lorsque tu m'as demandé si l'on avait un point commun ? Tu sais ce que j'avais envie de te dire ce jour là ? Qu'on est seul toi et moi et qu'on déteste ça. Tout le monde s'en va. Personne ne reste. Personne à qui s'accrochait. La maison est vide. Les adultes ne comprennent rien. Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais partir Tenten, alors que je sais exactement ce que ça fait, d'être constamment laissé en arrière ?

Ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux avant que Tenten ne pousse un soupir et pose sa tête contre le torse de Sasuke.

-T'es vraiment trop chiant, marmonna t-elle en entourant sa taille avec ses bras.

Sasuke esquissa un sourire victorieux tout en répondant à son étreinte. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, sans prononcer le moindre mot, avant que Tenten ne finisse par demander :

-Alors, du coup, toi et moi on est...

-Ensemble, trancha Sasuke, pour de vrai, rajouta t-il.

Tenten releva la tête pour le regarder. C'était tellement surréaliste, tellement effrayant et en même temps tellement excitant. Cette fois-ci il n'y avait aucun contrat, aucune contrainte, aucun enjeux. C'était juste eux.

-Vous allez l'intention de vous envoyez en l'air, ou est-ce que je peux allez faire pipi en toute tranquillité ? Demanda Shiho les bras croisé contre ça poitrine.

Si Tenten se mit à rougir et gesticula pour descendre du lavabo, Sasuke lança un regard froid à la petite blonde. Non mais, ils étaient maudits ou quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'on viennent toujours les interrompre ? Si ça continuait comme ça, il allait l'enlever au Pole Nord.

Il allait lui prendre la main mais Tenten croisa les bras contre sa poitrine.

Ok.

Bon, peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas brusquer les choses, même s'il avait terriblement envie de s'afficher avec elle pour que tout le monde puisse voir qu'elle n'était plus libre. Sasuke fourra les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et la suivit hors des toilettes.

* * *

Gai-sensei avait terminé de raconter ses histoires et surveillait les mains posaient sur les hanches prêtes à dégainer sifflet et haut-parleur au moindre faux-pas des élèves. Sasuke constata que Kiba et Choji s'étaient retiré dans un coin et semblaient discuter. Tant mieux. Sasuke n'avait aucune envie qu'ils reviennent vers eux. Il la voulait pour lui tout seul.

-Tenten, je peux dormir à coté de toi ! S'écria Lee en lui prenant vivement l'épaule.

Argh !

Merde, il l'avait oublié celui-là.

-Gai-sensei a dit pas de pelotage ! Grinça Sasuke en s'immisçant entre eux.

-Mais j'ai peur qu'un esprit me prenne par le pied et m'entraîne vers les profondeurs de la terre !

-Mais ça n'existe pas ! Explosa Sasuke.

-Ah oui ? Et comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? Hein ? Hein ?

Tenten pouffa en voyant Lee avancer son visage d'un air déterminé vers Sasuke qui recula d'un air renfrogné.

-De toute façon, même s'ils existaient, je vois pas comment coller Tenten te sauverai de quoique se soit...

Lee considéra un moment ce que venait de dire Sasuke avant de s'exclamer :

-T'as raison, du coup je peux dormir avec toi ?

Sasuke lança désabusé à Tenten qui rigolait tellement fort maintenant qu'elle s'était légèrement penchée en avant.

-Tenten ce n'est pas drôle, bouda Lee.

-Désolée, mais vous êtes tellement ridicule tous les deux, se justifia t-elle en reprenant son souffle. Lee aucun fantôme ne viendra te prendre ce soir, mais si tu as tellement peur que ça, tu peux rester avec nous.

-Toute la nuit ? Grommela Sasuke alors que Lee se mit à sautiller sur place de joie.

-Allez ça va pas te tuer, susurra t-elle.

L'Uchiwa soupira bruyamment, et s'approcha de Tenten pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

-Tu me redevras ça, tu sais ?

Tenten esquissa un sourire et tout en s'éloignant murmura :

-C'est ce qu'on verra Uchiwa.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, et rejoint Tenten qui s'était assise sur un matelas, une couverture sur les genoux, en face de Lee. Ce dernier se mit à leur raconter en détail les histoires que leur avait conté Gai-sensei au plus grand détriment de Sasuke. Cette nuit allait longue et intermi...

Tenten glissa discrètement sa main dans la sienne.

Sasuke lui lança un regard en coin, mais celle-ci regardait fixement Lee faire des grands signes avec ses bras au fur et à mesure qu'il racontait son histoire.

Il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et se dit que finalement, la nuit n'était pas si éprouvante que ça.

* * *

**Et voilà, au bout de 22 chapitre et 22 mois de publication, Tenten et Sasuke sont enfin ensemble x)**

**Je vous préviens, l'histoire va prendre une toute nouvelle dynamique maintenant et elle n'est pas prête d'être terminé!**

**J'espère sincèrement que ça continue de vous plaire :)**

**Je remercie chaleureusement ma petite Lolita Queen qui m'a tellement inspiré pour ce chapitre :)**

**Je vous souhaite à tous de très bonne fête de fin d'année, joyeux noel ! Bonne année ! Pétez vous le foi pour les fêtes, bourrez vous la gueule, allez on est content :D**

**R.A.R **

**MJ Read : Coucou, je suis vraiment contente que t'adore Kin, elle fait aussi partie des personnages sur lequelle je préfére écrire :D J'aime beaucoup la vision que tu as de Kin et de Tenten et de comment elles ont toutes les deux des choses que l'une n'a pas. Merci pour ton commentaire :)**

**Rosine :AAAHHHH je suis trop contente que tu kiffes Sakura :D, merci pour ton commentaire :)**

**YueAma : Je suis contente si c'était pas trop niais, je dois bien t'avouer que j'ai trop peur de faire un Sasuke cucu la praline, parce que je sais que ce n'est pas du tout le genre de mec à être comme ça. Je ne pense pas que leur relation soit praliné non plus, ah l'amour, c'est tellement difficile à transcrire. Merci pour ton commentaire :)**

**Nukinuchan : Je pense que ce chapitre a du vraiment te plaire xD Wow, tu t'es vraiment imaginé le pire au sujet de Tenten, tu as beaucoup plus d'imagination dark que moi xD Tu m'as trop fait rire en disant "Le reunion de crise des péteux" ça m'a tué! Merci pour ton commentaire :)**

**Kowata : hé ça fait longtemps que je ne te voyais plus :) J'espère que tout va bien ! Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas :)**

**Cicidy :Tu as imaginé des choses biens pires que moi au sujet de Tenten, finalement peut-être que tu as toi aussi un petit penchant pour le dark xD Merci pour ton commentaire :)**

**Anonymousfan : Oh bonjour nouvelle lectrice ( ou nouveau lecteur ) :D Hé oui, Shion est pleine de défaut, elle n'est pas une héroine, elle est lâche, égoiste et elle ne changera jamais. Merci pour ton commentaire :)**

**Seirenn :Oui t'as vu ma Sakura, elle assure xD Merci pour ton commentaire :)**


End file.
